A Betting Man by mybluesky
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward faz uma aposta com o ex de Bella, James, que consegue levá-la para a cama. Bella descobre sobre a aposta através de um amigo e decide entrar no jogo por um tempo somente para ter um 'encontro quente' para o casamento de seu amigo. As coisas logo ficam interessantes... Colaboração de AnnaP.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight pertence a SM, A Betting Man, a mybluesky. A mim cabe apenas a tradução.**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Eu verifico o meu telefone pela enésima vez hoje - não há chamadas perdidas, a menos que você conte as da minha mãe, nas quais ela deixou uma mensagem perguntando se eu vi seu colar de pérolas brancas. É o que Phil lhe deu em seu aniversário dois anos atrás. Desculpe mãe... Sem sorte aqui.

Suspiro alto, o barulho inédito na sala vazia. Eu brinco com os números no meu celular, de forma errante, considerando se eu deveria lhe mandar outra mensagem...

Parte de mim está chateada por ele estar fazendo isso. Sinto-me deixada de lado - desrespeitada. Outra parte - a maior parte, mais assustadora – está algo entre feroz e puta.

James e eu tínhamos entrado em outra discussão, e isso foi ontem, quando eu lhe disse, mais uma vez, que eu simplesmente não estava pronta para dormir com ele. Pode me chamar de antiquada, mas nós só estamos saindo há dois meses e eu ainda estou insegura com meus sentimentos. Não é algo que eu possa realmente colocar o meu dedo - ele é atraente e rico, engraçado e inteligente. Mas eu realmente quero estar com alguém que vai ficar com raiva quando eu me recusar a dormir com ele?

Onde está o meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante - o que iria esperar uma vida inteira se apenas significasse que ele poderia ficar comigo? Será que ele existe? Ele está querendo saber onde eu estou também?

Estou começando a duvidar disso. Eu sinto que as minhas expectativas com os homens podem ser um pouco altas demais. Deve ser tudo culpa de Jane Austen...

Eu me lembro vagamente que Austen nunca se casou. Será que ela sofria do mesmo problema que eu?

Eu suspiro de novo - parece liberar um pouco da tensão - e pego o telefone, pronta para ligar. Eu estou indecisa entre pedir desculpas e partir o idiota ao meio. Antes que eu decida o telefone toca na minha mão, fazendo-me saltar.

É Rosalie, minha confidente e melhor amiga. Estou aliviada pelo fato de ser ela - talvez ela possa me oferecer alguns conselhos.

"Ei garota," ela me cumprimenta. "Você já ligou para o imbecil?"

Eu posso ter dito a ela sobre o pequeno incidente de ontem.

"Eu estava prestes a fazê-lo", eu respondo. "Eu simplesmente não tenho idéia do que dizer..."

"Diga a ele para ir se foder, isso é o que você deve dizer."

Deus a ama. Ela tem a beleza de Afrodite e a boca do mais sujo marinheiro perneta. Ela realmente deixa os homens selvagens com essa combinação.

"Você não acha que eu estou exagerando? Eu não quero parecer louca..."

"Você irá parecer louca se não der um pé na bunda dele. Eu estou falando sério. Ligue para ele agora." Tão exigente! Ela é apenas o que eu preciso em momentos como este.

"Mas então eu não vou ter um par para o casamento de Jake..." PA-TÉ-TI-CA. Eu não preciso ouvir o comentário de Rose para saber o quão lamentavelmente infeliz eu sou. Estou dolorosamente ciente de que meu último resquício de dignidade acaba de saltar em um trem para a China, acenando tristemente para mim enquanto desaparece de vista.

Mas apenas para piorar as coisas, Rose suspira... E então ela fica em silêncio. Tão não ela. Eu sei que isto não vai ser bom...

Se eu pudesse viajar no tempo, eu definitivamente viajaria de volta para trinta segundos atrás e me tornaria menos patética, mantendo minha boca fechada. Sim, definitivamente.

"Bella", ela diz lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa retardada, "eu vou fingir que você não acabou de dizer isso. Quero dizer, você está realmente sugerindo que preferiria estar com aquele saco de merda do que aparecer a um casamento sozinha? Sério? Quero dizer... Você está falando sério?"

Tanto esforço para fingir.

"Não foi isso o que eu disse. Eu estava simplesmente declarando minha queixa."

"Bem, _minha_ queixa é que você não tenha chutado sua bunda gorda ainda. Ligue para ele agora. E me ligue de volta quando acabar, eu quero ouvir os detalhes." Ela desliga na minha cara.

Eu olho para o telefone. Maldição, ela está certa. Eu preciso fazer isso.

Eu rapidamente disco o seu número antes que eu possa me acovardar. Ele toca uma vez, duas vezes... Quatro vezes e, em seguida, vai para a caixa postal. Estou furiosa – aquele babaca está realmente me evitando? - E deixo uma mensagem.

"Olá, _James_." Eu digo o seu nome como se fosse sórdido. "Se você encontrar tempo no próximo mês eu realmente apreciaria se você retornasse a minha ligação. Nós precisamos conversar." Eu desligo sem dizer adeus - _Há!__Tome isso_!

Acho que não há nada que eu possa fazer até que ele ligue de volta. Levanto-me e faço um sanduíche de atum com pickles extra. Eu assisto _Lost_ e _Happy Days_ antes de desmaiar no sofá com um saco de batatas fritas sabor churrasco equilibrado precariamente no meu peito. Rose liga de novo, mas a conversa é curta quando não tenho nada a relatar.

Eu decidi ir para a cama e esquecê-lo - talvez esta seja a mais fácil separação da história? Eu acho que eu estou lidando bem...

Eu ainda estou inquieta, no entanto. Eu provavelmente me sentiria melhor se eu pudesse lhe dizer o que se passa na minha mente. Eu odeio que ele pense que é melhor do que eu, o idiota.

Eu me troco, escovo os dentes e lavo o rosto. Decidi esquecer o assunto por esta noite, mas assim que minha cabeça bate no travesseiro meu telefone toca no criado-mudo. Eu rapidamente o alcanço e verifico o número - é _ele_.

Hmphf. Ele finalmente encontrou a decência de me ligar de volta, hein? Eu atendo: "Olá". É uma saudação muito entusiasmada - Eu não preciso que ele pense que eu estou contente de ouvir falar dele.

"Ei, Bella", diz ele. Ele soa quase... Entediado? "Desculpe, eu perdi a sua chamada. Eu estava ocupado."

"Bem, existe uma razão para você decidir me ligar no meio da noite, então?" Pergunto depreciativamente.

"Não é o meio da noite, Bella... são nove e quarenta e cinco" _Merda_. Esqueci que era tão cedo. Não fazer nada a noite toda faz isso com você.

"Bem, eu estou tentando dormir."

"Ok, então... Eu vou deixar você em paz."

"Espere!" Ele faz uma pausa. "Acho que precisamos conversar James." Eu o ouço suspirar.

"Tudo bem." Suas próximas palavras são lentas e deliberadas: "Eu não acho que isso esteja dando certo, Bella eu acho..." Ele suspira, frustrado. "Eu acho que devemos ver outras pessoas."

Espere... O que?

"O quê?"

"Eu acho que nós dois queremos coisas diferentes", ele prossegue. "Isso vai ser bom para nós dois."

Eu posso sentir meu rosto todo aquecendo com raiva. Como ele se atreve?

"Espere um segundo - você está terminando comigo... Por telefone?"

"Não é exatamente como eu planejei..."

"E isto porque eu não quis dormir com você?"

"Eu nunca disse isso, Bella. Não coloque palavras na minha boca, por favor."

"Oh, certo, certo. Porque eu tenho certeza de que você teria acabado tomando o que você queria ontem à noite e terminado comigo de qualquer jeito, não é? Ou talvez obtido uma última rodada, em antes de seguir em frente?"

"Bella..."

"Rose estava certa sobre você", eu xingo. "Você é um idiota. Eu deveria ter terminado com você semanas atrás." Eu prontamente desligo, determinada a ter a última palavra. _Imbecil_...

Para meu espanto, ele não liga de volta para pedir desculpas... Ou pedir o meu perdão, o que uma parte pequena de mim se envergonha de esperar... E isso só me enfurece ainda mais. Agora eu estou sem o par e sem orgulho. Sentindo-me extremamente chateada, eu envio uma mensagem rápida para Rose.

**_Você deve estar feliz em saber que acabou_.**

Deixo os detalhes - Eu estou desesperadamente me agarrando ao pouco de dignidade que me resta. Está tudo escorregando pelos meus dedos, neste ponto, escorregadio e difícil de segurar.

Ela responde: **_Essa é minha garota ;-)_**

Se ela soubesse.

Jake e Rose me levam para uma boate na noite seguinte para me ajudar a esquecer as coisas. Para "afogar minhas mágoas", por assim dizer, apesar de que as minhas tristezas são mais do tipo vermelho-quente-de-raiva. Eu tenho que amá-los, embora, porque eles tentaram... E obtiveram bastante sucesso. Por volta do meu quarto drinque eu esqueci tudo sobre ele. Esqueci tudo muito bem esquecido...

Eu não sou realmente o tipo de garota que freqüenta boates. Eu prefiro meus livros e minha escrita. Gosto de noites tranquilas em casa com um copo de vinho e um encontro com Bronte*. Eu assisto maratonas de _Lost_ e _Law and Order_.

_*Ela pode estar falando de Emily, Charlotte ou Anne, já que as três irmãs eram romancistas, mas eu aposto em Emily Bronte, que é a autora de 'O morro dos Ventos Uivantes'._

Eu percebo que não tenho a vida mais emocionante do mundo, mas combina comigo. Eu saio com Rose e Jake, eu compro, eu cozinho, eu passo um tempo com minha família. Eu nunca levei muito a sério um cara, sem nunca ter encontrado "aquele", e às vezes eu penso que talvez eu seja muito desinteressante para prender seu interesse, quando ele aparecer de qualquer maneira.

Eu sempre fui próxima de Jake quando criança. Seus melhores amigos, Quil e Embry, já me provocavam impiedosamente sobre minha medíocre vida amorosa. Esta foi a principal razão de eu ter insistido em estar com James durante o casamento- Eu queria provar a todos que eu poderia prender um cara decente, se eu quisesse.

Claro que, James acabou por ser dificilmente decente...

O que eu preciso provar com isso? Eu ainda não tenho idéia. É um desejo simples, como a compra de um carro novinho em folha - que iria calá-los e eliminar seus equívocos interpretados sobre mim.

Mas eles estão realmente interpretando tão mal...?

A boate é alta e escura, a mesa, pegajosa de cocktails derramados. Estou suada de dançar - Rose tinha me arrastado para a pista, e eu tinha tido uma surpreendente explosão. É incrível o que um pouco de álcool pode fazer.

Eu faço uso rápido do banheiro novamente. Quando eu volto, vejo que Jake parece um pouco angustiado, com o cenho franzido de preocupação. Quando eu o questiono, ele me puxa para o lado, onde é ligeiramente mais silencioso - embora ainda ensurdecedoramente alto. Ele coloca seus lábios contra meu ouvido direito e grita: "Eu tenho uma má notícia - não fique chateada, apesar de tudo."

Uh oh. Isso não pode ser bom. "O que foi?"

"James está aqui."

_Porcaria_. Ou, espere - é uma coisa boa? Talvez eu possa dizer a ele um pouco mais...

"E eu estava no banheiro e o ouvi falar..." Jake continua. "Ele estava falando de você."

Ele me olha atentamente buscando a minha reação. Esperando uma explosão, talvez? Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. "Oh...?"

Ele apenas balança a cabeça.

"Bem? O que ele disse?"

Ele parece que não quer me dizer em primeiro lugar. Ele pensa melhor. "Ele realmente tem um amigo com ele - um cara forte, e ele estava dizendo como você não quis ir para a cama com ele, então, seu amigo estava dizendo que ele nunca tinha tido esse problema, e James apostou com cara que ele não será capaz de levá-la para a cama..."

Estou absolutamente... Mortificada. Que _idiota_! Eu não posso acreditar. Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo na noite passada... _"Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Bella"_, ele disse... Ha!

E que porra Jake estava fazendo? Apenas ali, descaradamente escutando?

"Por que você não disse alguma coisa?" Eu grito. "Você sabe – para defender um amigo. Nunca ouviu falar disso?"

"Eu estava usando o banheiro..." ele parece embaraçado, mas é impossível ver sua pele ruiva corar nesta escuridão. Reviro os olhos. Homens são patéticos, eu juro. "Eu estou te dizendo que você não vai se apaixonar por ele. Eu vou chutar a sua bunda, se ele tocar você, Bella." Ele tenta parecer ameaçador e durão.

Parece que esta conversa me deixa sóbria. Eu estou pronta para sair. "Onde está Rose?"

"Dançando, eu acho..."

"Bem, eu estou pronta para ir."

"Não deixe que isso arruine a sua noite, Bells. Estávamos nos divertindo muito! Eu vou comprar outra bebida..."

Eu suspiro.

"Traga duas."

"Sim senhora!" Ele sorri maliciosamente e se afasta para o bar.

Eu me sento à mesa pegajosa, tomando o cuidado de manter os cotovelos longe, e considero dançar novamente. Eu finalmente encontro Rose - ela está no meio da pista balançando sua bunda para um cara bonito. Pelo menos eu acho que ele é bonito - ele deve ser se ela está dando a ele uma hora do dia. Ela está dançando como se estivesse realmente interessada. Eu sinto que não seria prudente intervir. Talvez Jake queira dançar. Sua noiva, Leah, está fora da cidade para uma conferência. Ela sabe que nós temos sido amigos durante anos - e apenas amigos. Ela entende a nossa relação e nunca teve ciúmes.

Puxa, eu adoro essa menina. Ele não poderia ter encontrado outra melhor se tivesse tentado.

Eu sinto que alguém se aproxima por trás de mim, tão perto que eu posso sentir o calor que irradia de seu corpo. Eu acho que é Jake e me viro, pronta para reclamar a minha bebida... Só para ficar cara a cara com um par de surpreendentes olhos verdes. Mesmo na escuridão eles são intensos.

Intensos e... Bonitos. Eu me reoriento, percebendo um rosto bonito, com uma mandíbula forte e definida, cabelo cor de bronze indisciplinado e roupas de boa aparência. Ele está vestindo jeans e uma confortável e justa camisa preta.

Eu fico olhando para ele por um momento, ofuscada por sua beleza. Um homem pode ser assim tão lindo? Eu nunca soube que era possível... Sei que minha boca está ligeiramente entreaberta e apresso-me a fechá-la.

Ele me olha com diversão, com os olhos brilhando em um riso silencioso. Eu imediatamente me sento constrangida. Eu não sei o que ele quer. Antes que eu possa questioná-lo ele se inclina, tão perto do meu ouvido que eu posso sentir seu hálito quente, e diz: "Oi, eu sou Edward Cullen. Dança comigo?" Suas palavras são simples, e tão lentas e sedutoras...

Eu respiro fundo tentando limpar minha mente. Eu me inclino para trás, tentando recuperar a compostura. Este homem... Este... _Deus_ - como essa criatura... Quer dançar _comigo_?

Olho para o bar e vejo Jake imediatamente. Ele está olhando para nós com os olhos arregalados, e assim que ele encontra o meu olhar ele rapidamente saca sua mão em seu pescoço em sucessões rápidas. Um aviso.

Entendimento desponta em mim. Este é o amigo de James...

Estou extremamente desapontada. Quem diria que James tem amigos tão lindos? Tão lindos, 'fora do limite' amigos. Edward está me olhando com expectativa, esperando pacientemente. Ele não tem nenhum indício que eu sei sobre a sua pequena aposta. Não tenho certeza se eu o mando à merda ou recuso educadamente.

Eu decido pelo último. "Eu não sou realmente uma grande dançarina", eu confesso.

Ele encolhe os ombros, à vontade. Um sorriso torto ilumina seu rosto, e eu suspiro. Ele realmente é bonito.

"Eu vi você antes", diz ele, inclinando-se perto da minha orelha novamente. Sua respiração envia um bem-vindo arrepio para a minha espinha. "Você parece uma dançarina muito boa para mim."

Olho em volta de novo... O que fazer, o que fazer? De repente eu avisto James no bar. Ele está conversando com o barman, rindo de alguma coisa que ele disse. Ele toma um gole grande de sua cerveja, e uma nova fúria surge dentro de mim.

Aquele imbecil. A visão dele me enfurece. Muito. Eu não posso acreditar que eu significava tão pouco para ele a ponto de ele fazer esta aposta! De repente, uma idéia me ocorre. Aposto que ele ficaria surpreso se eu realmente pegasse este bocado suculento de isca... Claro, eu nunca dormiria com ele. Eu, obviamente, exerci o meu auto-controle antes - posso fazê-lo novamente.

Gostaria de saber quanto tempo esse tal Edward Cullen estará disposto a me aturar. James durou dois meses... Edward poderia durar duas semanas? Eu teria o mais quente par no casamento e poderia talvez ter um pouco de diversão com ele ao longo do caminho.

Estou pronta para o desafio, Edward Cullen. Eu sorrio um pouco, espantada com o meu próprio brilho. Ele se inclina novamente.

"Você nunca me disse seu nome", diz ele. Deus, que voz...

Eu pisco – _vai devagar Bella!__Por que ele está me afetando desta forma?_ "Bella Swan", eu digo com minha voz trêmula.

Ele sorri, mais uma vez tirando o meu fôlego. "Bem, Bella. O que você acha sobre a dança?" Ele segura sua mão para mim - é grande e atraente.

Olho uma vez mais para James, e minha decisão é tomada. Eu fico de pé e coloco minha mão na sua - uma sensação estranha dispara através de mim só a partir de seu toque. É diferente de tudo que já experimentei.

Sorrio para ele, cambaleando na minha confiança. Em algum lugar, atrás de mim, Jake está de pé com a boca aberta. Vou preenchê-los com os detalhes mais tarde - agora, eu estou em uma missão.

"Claro."

* * *

**Será que vocês querem o segundo capítulo? Me avisem por meio de reviews!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá flores!**

**Vou começar me desculpando com a minha Sócia/Beta, AnnaP. É inteiramente por causa dela que vocês estão recebendo essa fic. Ela me indicou, ela deixa tudo bonitinho para vocês e eu postei o primeiro capítulo sem mencioná-la. Descupa aí Ana! =)**

**Vou terminar agradecendo. Essa fic foi - no primeiro capítulo - seguida por muitas pessoas. Algumas deixaram um review, outras não, mas saibam que eu estou muito feliz pelo apoio. É bom saber que tem alguém lendo! Quem sabe com o passar dos capítulos os comentários aumentem...**

**Bem, vamos ao capítulo. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

Ele me leva para a pista de dança, entre a multidão de corpos suados e calor. Sua mão agarra a minha com firmeza até chegar a um local adequado. De repente, ele se vira para me encarar, nossos peitos quase se chocam. Ele é quase uma cabeça mais alto que eu e eu olho para ele, para aqueles olhos verdes intensos, que agora me observam astutamente.

Involuntariamente eu coro. O que está acontecendo...? Nenhum homem jamais provocou tal reação em mim antes. Ele sorri. Será que ele pode ver meu rubor no escuro? A luz estroboscópica bate em nossos corpos, dando-me breves olhares de seu rosto perfeito.

De repente, ele me puxa contra seu corpo, e eu engasgo com o novo contato. Sua mão ainda está segurando a minha quando ele começa a se mover, a outra mão sorrateiramente vai para meu quadril - e ele me guia. Ele é um grande dançarino. Eu percebo que dançar é fácil com um parceiro experiente e alguma orientação adequada.

Edward nunca quebra o contato visual comigo. Eu quero olhar ao redor e encontrar Rose, mas eu não consigo afastar o meu olhar do dele. Seus olhos capturaram os meus, implacáveis e sem intenção de liberar. Ele é o predador, e eu sou a presa.

Eu perco o meu equilíbrio por um momento, quase tropeçando para trás nos meus saltos - mas antes que eu possa me afastar ele me agarra mais forte, puxando-me contra seu corpo novamente. Estou envergonhada, mas agradecida por ele ser um dançarino bom o suficiente por nós dois. Eu vejo um riso silencioso em seus olhos – a caminho de se tornar maior.

Eu levo os meus lábios mais perto de seu ouvido e digo: "Eu disse que não era uma boa dançarina."

Eu respiro na última palavra, obtendo um sopro de almíscar e especiarias e homem. Ele cheira delicioso. Eu inconscientemente lambo os meus lábios...

"Você está indo muito bem", diz ele, suas palavras sedutoras novamente. Ele está tentando falar desta maneira? Eu acho que ele está - ele está em uma missão, também. Eu não devo me esquecer disso. "Confie em mim, Bella. Eu estava assistindo você por um tempo - Eu não podia tirar meus olhos de você."

Uau. Isso é 'a' frase... Tenho certeza que ele usa com frequência. Ele certamente não é um novato nesse joguinho.

"Obrigada", eu murmuro. Duvido que ele tenha ouvido sobre a música em alto volume.

"Eu nunca te vi aqui antes - você vem sempre aqui?"

"Não, na verdade. Apenas algumas vezes."

"Eu acho que isso é bom para mim ou então alguém certamente teria arrebatado você a essa altura."

Ele está sugerindo que ele "me arrebatou?" Bastardo arrogante... Bem, dois podem jogar este jogo.

Encolho os ombros inocentemente. "Eu acho que não sou tão fácil de arrebatar." Ele provavelmente está cambaleando sobre o que James disse a ele sobre mim agora... O que deve dar-lhe algo para pensar.

Antes que ele possa responder, eu sou esbarrada com bastante severidade nas costas por outro dançarino. O impacto me empurra ainda mais contra seu peito - se isso é mesmo possível neste momento. Eu me viro para procurar o agressor e ver que é Rose, ainda balançando a bunda com um homem grande e forte com o cabelo escuro e encaracolado. Ela pisca para mim e balbucia: "Oh meu Deus..." Ela está se referindo a Edward e seu belo pedaço de bunda.

Eu sorrio e volto meu olhar para Edward para testemunhá-lo ter uma troca semelhante com o homem corpulento... Exceto o "Oh meu Deus" de menininha. Será que eles se conhecem? Isso deve ser interessante...

Eu me estico novamente, ficando tão perto de seu ouvido possível. Eu gulosamente sugo seu cheiro enquanto estou ali. "Você o conhece?"

"Sim, ele é um velho amigo meu."

Oh bom Senhor. Será que James incluiu Rose em sua pequena aposta de alguma forma? Eu posso precisar avisá-la...

Algumas músicas depois e nós dois estamos suados e ofegantes. É meio... Quente. Eu realmente não quero parar, divertindo-me com a sensação de estar pressionada contra esse estranho lindo, mas Edward tem outras idéias. Ele agarra a minha mão e me puxa para o bar. Tanto Jake quanto James estão longe de serem encontrados.

"Posso lhe pagar uma bebida?", pergunta ele, de pé perto do meu ouvido. Minha mente gira. Ah, não... O que Rose sempre diz sobre aceitar bebidas de estranhos? Será que ele afundaria tão baixo a ponto de me... Drogar... para me levar para a cama e ganhar esta aposta?

Eu estou tão perto, com certeza eu seria capaz de pegá-lo se ele tentasse colocar algo dentro, mas eu ainda estou cautelosa, meu subconsciente paranóico assume.

Eu também estou desidratada.

"Eu acho que vou apenas beber água", eu educadamente declino.

"Claro. Permita-me." Ele chama o garçom e faz o pedido - a água é colocada em sua mão e depois na minha. Eu o observo como um falcão e, não vendo nenhuma evidência de nada estranho, tomo um pequeno gole.

Ele pediu a água para si mesmo, o que não contribui para a minha paranóia. Ele está suado, e eu posso ver um pouco de suor agarrado a seu pescoço. Eu tenho um súbito desejo de lamber...

Espere um segundo... O que? _Não, Bella_! Eu me repreendo. Eu vou precisar de uma cabeça clara se eu quiser que isso dure duas semanas.

Ele larga seu copo, agora quase vazio no bar.

"Você mora aqui em Seattle?" ele me pergunta.

"Sim... Não muito longe daqui." _Merda_! Por que eu disse isso? Bem, eu tenho certeza que ele vai descobrir onde eu moro, eventualmente...

Ele sorri. "Isso é ótimo." É? "Gostaria de sair qualquer dia desses?"

Parte de mim - meu lado são, racional - está me dizendo para fugir gritando e sair disso antes que algo estúpido aconteça. Mas meu outro lado – o brincalhão e ousado - está abanando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, dando-me um pequeno empurrão nas costas para incitar-me para frente.

Eu nunca vi esse lado de mim mesma. Agora que ele está aqui, sua presença é como um bem-vindo pequeno sopro ar fresco...

Eu sorrio animadamente. Animadamente!

"Há realmente um lugar aqui perto que eu tenho vontade de conhecer – Palisade?" É um restaurante bastante caro localizado na marina. Eu proponho a minha declaração como uma pergunta, querendo saber se ele está no jogo.

"Eu já estive lá", diz ele, não afetado por minha escolha. "É muito bom. Posso buscá-la amanhã à noite?"

Caramba. Se nada mais eu vou, pelo menos, obter um bom jantar por conta de sua arrogância.

"Sete horas está bem?"

"Sete horas está ótimo", diz ele, o sorriso torto no lugar novamente. Eu tenho que desviar o olhar - é a minha única defesa. Olho para minhas mãos, frias por causa do copo de água gelada. Gostaria de saber se James está assistindo nossa troca agora, escondido nas sombras, como o pequeno inseto que ele é.

"Posso pegar seu endereço?"

"Ah... Com certeza." Eu pego um guardanapo do bar, mas eu não tenho uma caneta. Estou prestes a acenar para o garçom, quando Edward me interrompe.

"Aqui - qual é o seu número de telefone?" Ele tem o seu telefone celular na mão. "Eu vou te ligar, assim você terá meu número e, em seguida, você pode apenas me mandar uma mensagem com o endereço."

Ele com certeza está confiante - e se eu nunca mandar a mensagem? Eu lhe dou o meu número. Quando está salvo, ele sorri. "Anotado".

Olho e vejo que Rose e Jake estão sentados em uma mesa. Jake deve ter contado a ela em sobre o que aconteceu, porque ambos estão olhando para mim - _ótimo_. Eu não quero que eles arruínem isso para mim - eu preciso ir me explicar - logo.

"Eu realmente preciso voltar para meus amigos", eu digo. "Obrigada pela dança e a er... Água."

Ele ri. "Não tem problema. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Bella."

Eu amo o jeito que meu nome rola para fora de sua língua. Eu posso imaginar a forma como aquela língua doce acaricia seu céu da boca pela forma como o "L" sai fácil e sedutor. Oh meu...

"Você também."

"Amanhã, então?"

"Sim, amanhã." Sorrio, apesar de já estar ansiosa para o nosso pequeno encontro. Se nada mais, isso deverá ser... Interessante.

Eu me afasto. Eu posso sentir seus olhos em mim por todo o caminho de volta à mesa. Rose endurece na minha presença - assim que eu me sento, ela se inclina e sussurra: "Que diabos, Bella?"

Eu fico tensa, na defensiva. "Eu posso explicar", eu digo às pressas. Jake está balançando a cabeça em descrença.

"Sim, por favor", Rose murmura. Ela cruza os braços e se inclina para trás, esperando que eu comece. Minha paranóia faz outra aparição.

"Vou explicar no taxi. Vocês estão prontos?" Tomo um gole enorme de minha água... Por favor, não esteja envenenada... Mas como poderia? Eu vi o garçom trazê-la - ah, paranóia, vá embora!

"Sim", ela bufa, levantando-se. "Eu só _tenho_ que saber o que diabos você estava pensando."

Juntos, nós fazemos nosso caminho para a saída para chamar um táxi. Nós nos amontoamos lá dentro - Jake na frente, Rose e eu na parte de trás. Rose imediatamente se lança.

"Derrame o feijão, Swan."

Eita... me dê um momento. Eu olho o motorista com cuidado, indecisa se eu quero divulgar esta louca e confusa parte da minha vida com ele aqui. Dane-se.

"Bem, Jake me contou o que ele lhe disse, é claro... Sobre James. E eu percebi... Eu não sei... Que eu poderia usá-lo um pouco. Então eu terei um par para o casamento..."

Rose revira os olhos. "É só isso que importa? Ter um par para o casamento?"

"Não, eu quero dizer, _seria_ bom ter um..."

"Você vai dormir com ele?"

"Rose! Você está falando sério? Você me conhece."

"Sim, mas eu nunca pensei que _você_ faria qualquer coisa assim!"

"Qual é o problema? Deixarei ele me levar para jantar algumas vezes, agirei como se estivesse interessada. Em seguida, após o casamento, eu o chuto para a sarjeta onde ele pertence."

"Eu só não quero ver você se machucar, Bella."

Reviro os olhos. "Não se preocupe, Rose. Eu sei como ele é... Eu não sou estúpida o suficiente para me deixar ficar ligada a ele. Será apenas uma boa diversão."

Ela não parece convencida. Olhando para suas mãos, ela está pensativa... E então inesperadamente ela irrompe em um sorriso, grande pateta. "Você sabe o que? Você está certa. Você pode realmente se divertir com isso. Você deve pedir a coisa mais cara do menu! Você sabe onde ele irá te levar?" É como se fôssemos adolescentes novamente - ela está saltando no banco com alegria. Jake revira os olhos para ela.

"Bem, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia", ele resmunga.

"Confie em mim - Eu planejei isso", eu confirmo, sentindo-me má. "Estamos indo ao Palisade... Se ele conseguir uma reserva. Eu não sei. E não se preocupe, Jake. É apenas por duas semanas. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma."

"Se ele te tocar, me avise. Eu não hesitarei em chutar a bunda dele."

"Vou mantê-lo na discagem rápida:" Prometo com um sorriso. Estou me sentindo bem à respeito do meu plano de novo - parece-me muito melhor com os meus dois melhores amigos aqui como suporte. Isso será divertido.

"Palisade - boa escolha eu já estive lá uma vez. É fácil arrumar uma conta alta lá.". Rose aprova minha escolha de jantar.

Eu sorrio e a empurro. "E quanto a você e o grande e forte?"

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha. "Grande e forte?"

"Aquele cara com quem você estava dançando."

"Oh! Emmett é o nome dele. Ele parecia muito legal - eu lhe dei meu telefone." Ela é toda sorrisos novamente, parecendo um pouco acanhada. Isto é tão diferente - ela nunca é afetada por um homem e ela _raramente _dá o seu número, preferindo pegar o número dele ao invés. Dessa forma, se ela mudar de idéia, pela manhã, ela pode deletá-lo e fingir que nunca aconteceu.

Whoa - este Emmett deve ser alguma figura. Eu odeio fazer chover em seu desfile, mas como sua amiga, eu não tenho escolha. Tudo se resume a protegê-la, possivelmente, das maldades de James. Ela, pelo menos, merece ser prevenida.

"Eu odeio dizer isso, Rose, mas ele é amigo de Edward. Então, basta ter cuidado... Ok?"

Ela está confusa. "Quem é Edward?"

"Edward... O cara..." Eu percebo que eu nunca lhes disse seu nome.

"Oh!" Ela parece um pouco apagada, mas rapidamente recupera a compostura e força um sorriso. "Tudo bem", garante. "Eu posso cuidar de mim também." Seu brilho feliz ainda está lá, mas agora é apenas um brilho fosco.

O motorista, que tinha permanecido em silêncio profissionalmente, me deixa primeiro. Caminho até o elevador e até o meu apartamento. É um lugar pequeno - pequeno e acolhedor, com móveis que combinam e toneladas de fotos nas paredes. Eu amo fotos - que são a única coisa que efetivamente mascaram a solidão que está abrangida aqui. A solidão que grita para mim – _"Bella, você tem 24 anos. Porque você não pode encontrar um homem decente?"_

Eu verifico o meu telefone e percebo que tenho uma mensagem de Edward. A mesma foi enviada há algum tempo - provavelmente logo depois que eu lhe dei o meu número.

**_Salve o meu número, linda. __Eu te apanharei às sete em ponto, basta me enviar o endereço.__- E_**

Eu sorrio, apesar de tudo - eu estou ansiosa para o nosso pequeno 'encontro' - e rapidamente mando de volta o meu endereço antes de lançar o telefone no balcão da cozinha.

Eu vou para o meu quarto, ignorando a solidão - apenas por agora – e vou dormir.

* * *

**Hum... como será esse jantar? Quero saber o que vocês acham!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quem pediu POV Edward? Aí está! **

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

**EPOV**

Meu telefone soa uma vez... Duas vezes... Uma terceira vez. Que diabos? Eu gemo e rolo, trombando em um corpo quente como eu - a mulher desperta em seu sono, mas não acorda.

Eu levo um momento para me lembrar onde eu estou. As cobertas têm um cheiro diferente - como perfume - e há muito sol fluindo através da janela. Meu quarto não é assim brilhante. Eu olho e tudo o que posso ver é uma massa de cabelos ruivos emaranhados e pele lisa, pálida.

Ele se volta para mim. A ruiva - qual é o nome dela? Jenna, Jennifer, Jessica... Porra, eu não me lembro. Eu sei que começa com um J. Cristo, eu preciso sair daqui.

Eu escorrego dos lençóis o mais furtivamente possível e começo a me arrumar. A ruiva não se mexe - ela está apagada. Meu telefone está no meu bolso - Quero verificar minhas mensagens, para ver quem está me chamando tão cedo, mas meu subconsciente está gritando para eu dar o fora o mais rápido possível e fazer isso mais tarde. Eu nunca discuto com meu subconsciente.

Uma vez que eu estou fora de lá, na umidade do ar de Seattle, eu deixo escapar um suspiro enorme. Eu sinto que posso respirar de novo. Eu rapidamente percebo que não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde eu estou – do lado de fora de vários edifícios altos - mas eu ando, resignado a descobrir a minha localização e chamar um táxi quando estiver a uma distância segura. A última coisa que eu preciso é que a ruiva enfie a cabeça para fora da janela e me pegue tentando escapar.

Enquanto ando eu verifico minhas mensagens. A primeira é de Bella e eu sorrio - ela me enviou o endereço dela. Nada mais. Nem um "Eu não posso esperar por amanhã" ou "Eu estou ansiosa por isso". Nem mesmo um sinal.

Isso é bom, eu analiso. James me disse que ela seria durona. Mas se há uma coisa que eu sei sobre as mulheres, é que elas são todas iguais – trabalhe-as um os pouco, alimente-as com um pouco de besteiras, e elas estarão comendo em sua mão em algum momento. Aparentemente, James teve um problema com esta menina, o que foi uma pena porque ele supostamente está desesperado para cair na cama dela. Ele alegou que ela usava a porra de um cinto de castidade ou algo assim. Mas eu tenho que admitir - qualquer menina que rejeite James é boa para mim.

As outras mensagens são de duas meninas diferentes, ambas enviadas ontem à noite, perguntando do meu paradeiro. Em seguida, as três últimas, enviadas consecutivamente, eram de James.

_**Você já com transou ela? - J**_

_**Cara, não me ignore só porque eu estava certo. - J**_

_**Pague - J**_

Cristo, ele é um filho da puta irritante. Eu não respondo imediatamente, e antes de eu chegar na esquina ele me manda outra mensagem.

_**Eu vejo como é. - J**_

Eu respondo.

_**Será que você pode largar do meu pé? Nós nunca dissemos que tinha que ser ontem à noite. - E**_

_**Qual é a sua estratégia? - J**_

_**Isso não é da sua conta - E**_

_**Bem, eu espero que seja boa cara. Boa sorte – você vai precisar com aquela cadela. - J**_

Suspiro em aborrecimento com o debate, finalmente percebendo que não vale o meu tempo. Eu chamo um táxi na esquina e devolvo o telefone ao o meu bolso.

Eu estou diante do endereço que Bella me deu às seis e cinqüenta e cinco. É um complexo de apartamentos no lado classe média da cidade, bom, mas não extravagante. O paisagismo é bem conservado e o exterior está limpo. Eu estaciono, esperando subir e encontrá-la, mas antes de eu desligar o motor eu a vejo de repente ficar de pé onde ela estava sentada, na calçada em frente à entrada.

Ela está usando um apertado vestido azul-claro com saltos brancos e uma bolsa branca. Seu cabelo está solto e ondulado, caindo até quase o meio das costas. Saio do carro e ela sorri quando me vê, com o rosto corando um rosa lindo enquanto abaixa os olhos para o chão.

Ela é realmente impressionante - Eu posso ver porque James tentou tão duro com ela. A escuridão do clube na noite passada não lhe fez justiça. Esta deve ser a aposta mais gratificante que já ganhei.

Eu vou para o lado do passageiro do meu carro, a encontro lá e abro a porta para ela.

"Olá de novo, Bella", eu digo, dando o meu melhor sorriso encantador - o que sempre afeta as mulheres. Bella não é diferente. Ela cora - de novo - e rapidamente desvia o olhar. "Você está linda."

"Obrigada", ela murmura, deslizando no banco do passageiro. "Você não parece tão ruim também."

Eu sorrio e fecho a porta, fazendo o meu caminho de volta para o banco do motorista novamente. Eu estou vestindo calças pretas e uma camisa azul-escuro com uma gravata e paletó. É o tipo de roupa que eu uso com freqüência.

Dentro do carro, ela está olhando para suas mãos. Ela parece desconfortável.

"Gostaria de um pouco de música?" Pergunto, na esperança de aliviar sua tensão.

Ela respira fundo, contemplando, em seguida, responde. "Claro", diz ela, sorrindo ligeiramente. Eu retiro meu iPod do dock e o entrego a ela. Enquanto ela está procurando através das músicas eu digo:

"Então, Palisade, certo?"

"Sim".

"Você nunca esteve lá antes?"

"Não. Eu sempre quis experimentar."

"Eu acho que você vai gostar. Eles têm alguns dos melhores vinhos de Seattle. E a vista lá é linda."

Ela balança a cabeça, distraidamente. "Você tem uma lista bastante extensa aqui. The Beatles... Flo Rida... Bach?"

"Muda com o meu humor", eu explico facilmente. "Bach é um dos meus favoritos. É... Calmante, eu acho."

Ela cantarola e balança a cabeça. "Calmante... Eu poderia apreciar isso agora. Aqui". Ela me dá de volta o iPod e eu o recoloco no lugar, supondo que eu estou prestes a ouvir a melodia suave de Bach - ao invés disso é um ritmo rápido, uma voz masculina...

_Deite onde você está deitada_

_Não faça nenhum som_

_Eu sei que eles estão olhando (eles estão olhando)_

_Toda a comoção_

_O jeito criança de brincar_

_Tem gente olhando._

_Sex on Fire_ de Kings of Leon. Que diabos? Eu olho para Bella e ela está olhando para frente, na estrada, balançando levemente a cabeça ao ritmo com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir - parece que ganhar esta aposta será mais fácil do que eu pensava.

"Sex on Fire?" Eu pergunto-lhe, muito divertido e um pouco intrigado.

Ela sorri. "É uma das minhas músicas favoritas."

"Eu vejo".

"Você disse que eu poderia escolher a música. E está no _seu_ iPod."

"Eu sei, eu sei." Desejo, mais do que qualquer coisa, que eu soubesse que ela está pensando...

O restaurante não é muito longe de seu apartamento. Eu tinha conseguido uma reserva, graças a Deus – a última coisa que eu precisava é começar essa... Coisa... Terrivelmente por não levá-la ao restaurante que ela escolheu. Eu estaciono e saio para abrir a porta para ela, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a sair. Quando nossas mãos se tocam é como se uma corrente elétrica passasse através do meu braço, para cima viajando... Um calor lento, que se instala em meu peito. É... Estranho. Eu senti isso noite passada no clube, mas pensei estar imaginando coisas pelo fato de ter bebido muito.

Eu não posso evitar, e deixo meus olhos percorrerem seu corpo, percebendo a forma como a seda azul de seu vestido valoriza seus braços e termina da mesma forma que revela a força de seus seios - apenas um pouco em seu decote pode ser visto. Modesto e intrigante, deixando a mente ansiando por mais. Ela tem um corpo lindo. Espero que não demore muito antes que eu possa vê-lo, revelado...

O Palisade é um dos mais 'alta classe' restaurantes de Seattle. Ele está localizado na marina, dando aos clientes uma vista espetacular. Não fiquei surpreso quando Bella escolheu este lugar - ela não é a primeira garota a escolher tal restaurante, especialmente quando elas descobrem que eu posso pagar, mas ela é uma das poucas que eu trago aqui.

A maioria das meninas só tem o prazer de minha companhia na cama.

Estamos sentados e de posse de nossos menus. Uma garçonete vem para anotar o nosso pedido, uma menina muito jovem, e ela cora quando me vê – Bella testemunha sua reação e seus olhos estão cuidadosos.

Viro-me para Bella. "Você bebe vinho?"

"Sim", ela confirma.

"Pinot Noir?" Ela balança a cabeça, e eu peço duas taças. A garçonete sai como se suas calças estivessem pegando fogo.

Bella começa imediatamente a analisar o menu. Eu comi aqui antes - Eu já sei o que quero – então, eu a olho com cuidado, ao invés, observando o jeito que ela morde o lábio inferior, pensativa enquanto lê.

Ela olha para cima, de repente, e me pega olhando para ela. Ela cora.

"O que foi?"

Eu sorrio. "Nada. Sabe o que você quer como aperitivo?"

"A porção de lagosta e caranguejo parece boa."

"É boa. Eu já provei."

"Sério? O que mais é bom, então? Você parece vir bastante aqui."

"O Palisade Pupu Tower é realmente o meu favorito."

Ela sorri, então, o rosto inteiro iluminando enquanto me olha com humor. Eu só posso encarar - ela tem um sorriso lindo... Espere um segundo, ela está tirando sarro de mim?

"O que foi?" Eu pergunto, defensivamente.

"Diga isso de novo", ela pede.

"Dizer o que de novo?"

"Pupu".

Ela _está_ tirando sarro de mim. Pelo menos ela tem um senso de humor - eu gosto disso. E ela não está rindo como uma desmiolada a cada palavra que eu digo - eu gosto disso também. Decido provocá-la.

"Eu acho que não", eu digo. "Eu acho que você já se divertiu bastante às minhas custas."

"Vamos lá... Por favor? Você vai ter que dizer isso novamente quando formos pedir."

A garçonete nos interrompe nos entregando o nosso vinho. Quando ela pergunta sobre os aperitivos eu digo, "Uma porção de lagosta e caranguejo, por favor."

"Vocês estão pronto para pedir suas entradas, ou gostariam de outro momento?"

Eu olho para Bella - ela está completamente decepcionada com meu pedido. Quando ela percebe que eu estou esperando para ver se ela decidiu sua entrada, ela rapidamente se endireita e diz: "Oh, Deus, não. Eu nunca estive aqui. Eu preciso de alguns minutos, por favor."

"Claro." A garçonete sai de novo.

Bella toma um gole do seu vinho, seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. "Bem, isso não foi justo", diz ela. "Eu realmente queria o prato Pupu".

Eu sorrio. "Agora você disse."

"Disse o quê?" ela pergunta inocentemente.

"Você sabe".

"Você quer dizer Pupu? Eu disse isso antes. Parece apenas... Estranho... Vindo de você."

Estou intrigado. "Estranho? Como assim?"

Ela encolhe os ombros e volta-se para seu menu novamente. "Eu não sei."

Ela pede a minha opinião para uma entrada e, eventualmente, decide pela Lagosta Live Maine. A garçonete leva os nossos menus e ficamos sem nada nas mãos para usar como desculpa. Bella segura seu guardanapo de pano, os olhos baixos. Eu odeio silêncios desconfortáveis. Hora de trabalhar um pouco de magia...

"Então, Bella." Eu me inclino para ela, para mostrar a ela que eu estou interessado. "O que você faz?"

Ela levanta os olhos lentamente para o meu olhar. Como piscinas profundas de chocolate, eles perfuram os meus.

"Eu sou uma editora de texto do The Seattle Times", ela responde. Eu já sei isso - um dos poucos detalhes que James tinha me passado ontem à noite no clube.

"The Seattle Times - é um grande trabalho."

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eu gosto. Eu gosto de edição."

"Há quanto tempo você trabalha lá?"

"Pouco mais de um ano."

"E seus pais?"

Ela me olha cautelosamente. "O que tem eles?"

"O que eles fazem?"

Ela parece pensativa por um momento. Ela está se agarrando ao guardanapo de novo... "Minha mãe mora na Flórida com o marido Phil. Ela faz um pouco de tudo. Ela passa por essas fases - Agora eu acho que ela está estudando para ser uma massoterapeuta..." Ela torce o nariz, tentando se lembrar.

"Sua mãe e seu pai são divorciados?"

"Sim".

"E o seu pai? O que ele faz?"

"Ele é o chefe de polícia em Forks."

"Ele não é casado?"

"Não. Ele não é muito... Social."

Eu aceno em reconhecimento e tomo um gole do meu vinho - Bella salta com a oportunidade e pergunta:

"E quanto a você? O que você faz?"

"Eu sou o diretor executivo da Cullen Financial Group, em Olympia."

Ela apenas... Olha para mim. Sua expressão é ilegível. Então ela leva silenciosamente seu copo de vinho aos lábios e toma um gole muito generoso. Eu fico em silêncio durante esse tempo, observando-a de perto, à espera de sua resposta.

Ela limpa a garganta e coloca seu copo de volta na mesa - está quase vazio.

"Então, umm... Diretor executivo", diz ela.

"Sim".

"Os diretores executivos sempre vão a boates em seu tempo livre? Não me parece muito profissional." Ela agora me olha com desdém. Eu fiz algo errado? Ela bebe o resto do seu vinho.

"Quer outro?" Eu pergunto, referindo-me a taça vazia.

Ela acena com a cabeça. "Por favor".

Eu chamo a garçonete e peço outra taça de vinho para ambos. O aperitivo chega antes do vinho, e começamos a comer em silêncio. Bella é a primeira a falar novamente.

"Você não respondeu à minha pergunta."

Merda... Eu vasculho meu cérebro, tentando me lembrar de qual pergunta ela está se referindo... Oh bem, a coisa da boate.

"Você quer dizer sobre boates?" Ela balança a cabeça, e eu encolho os ombros com indiferença. "É por isso que eu vim para Seattle... para manter esse _profissionalismo_, por assim dizer. E, na verdade, Bella, "Eu chego mais perto de novo, falando baixinho," uma vez que eu sou o dono da empresa eu posso fazer o que diabos eu quiser."

Eu ouço a sua respiração acelerar enquanto ela se inclina para longe de mim. Ela está me olhando cautelosamente. Ela parece quase... Nervosa?

"Bem", ela gagueja: "Eu acho que você está certo." Ela toma mais um gole de vinho... Caramba, ela precisa desacelerar antes eu tenha que levá-la daqui.

Poucos minutos depois, e nossa comida chega. Bella escava em seu prato como se fosse sua última refeição - é um pouco refrescante ver uma mulher comer além de uma salada.

"Então", diz Bella: "Você mora aqui? Ou em Olímpia?"

"Ambos."

"Os dois?" Concordo com a cabeça. "Então você dirige para lá e para cá? Porque não apenas ficar em um hotel aqui?"

Eu sorrio educadamente em sua ignorância. "Ter meu próprio apartamento me faz sentir mais em casa."

Ela balança a cabeça em compreensão. "Então e seus pais?"

Eu fico um pouco tenso - eu realmente não me sinto à vontade de revelar essa fodida parte da minha vida. Não com ela. Mas eu não posso me fechar completamente, ou então ela não vai confiar em mim.

Ela está me olhando com astúcia, sem dúvida, intrigada com a minha reação. Eu suspiro.

"Eu sou adotado, na verdade."

"Ok..." ela diz lentamente. Seu tom informal rapidamente se transforma novamente. "Então o que acontece com seus pais adotivos?"

"Bem, Esme é uma decoradora de interiores e Carlisle é um cirurgião."

"Que tipo de cirurgião?"

"Geral".

"Você tem irmãos ou irmãs?"

"Sim, eu tenho uma irmã."

"O que ela faz?"

"Ela está na faculdade de moda. Ela quer ser estilista."

"Para qual faculdade você foi?"

Foda-se as vinte perguntas... Eu prefiro ter a atenção voltada para ela. Ela é implacável, embora - eu não consigo fazer uma pergunta.

"Em São Francisco. Ela está no Instituto de Artes. E quanto a você - Irmãos ou irmãs?"

"Não. Filha única. Como você conhece Emmett?"

Cristo, ela é persistente... Espere um segundo... "Como _você_ conhece Emmett?"

"Eu não conheço, mas ele estava se esfregando minha melhor amiga a noite toda."

"Quem? A loira?"

Bella olha para mim. É realmente um pouco... bonitinho. Deixá-la louca pode ser divertido...

"O nome dela é _Rosalie",_ "ela responde e olha para mim com expectativa. "Bem?"

"Somos amigos desde o colégio", eu respondo. Ela parece satisfeita com a minha resposta, voltando sua atenção para o prato novamente. Ela quase o limpou.

"Então você diz que sua mãe é da Flórida, e seu pai é de Forks - o que lhe traz a Seattle?"

"The Seattle Times", ela responde rapidamente. "E eu não quero ficar muito longe do meu pai."

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha. "Você e sua mãe não se dão bem?"

"Não, não, nós nos damos bem", garante. "Mas ela tem Phil e viaja muito e Charlie... Ele realmente não tem ninguém..." De repente, ela parece desconfortável, o que é interessante. "Não sei", ela murmura.

"Eu entendo", eu digo. "É bom que você deseje estar perto de sua família."

A garçonete vem para recolher os nossos pratos e Bella pede outro copo de vinho e um bolo 'Chocolate Lovers' para compartilharmos. Ela está se soltando - ela senta na cadeira e preguiçosamente acaricia a barriga, reclamando que ela está cheia. Em seguida, o bolo chega e seus olhos ficam tão grandes como pires.

"Puta merda", diz ela, tão alto que um cliente em uma mesa próxima olha afrontado, "eu acho que eu morri e fui para o céu dos bolos."

Eu ri. "Talvez você devesse provar. Você sabe - Nunca julgue um bolo por sua cobertura e toda a coisa." Eu faço um movimento para lhe entregar uma colher, mas ela me pega de surpresa pela rapidez, inclinando-se e mergulhando um dedo lá no fundo no centro do mouse de chocolate. Ela traz entre os lábios e geme, chupando o dedo de forma sedutora, os olhos fixos firmemente nos meus...

Puta... Merda...

Droga, essa garota vai ser divertida. Aposto que ela é uma deusa na cama. Estou extremamente grato que ela tenha recusado James, uma vez que eu nunca tive vontade de ir onde aquele merda já esteve. Como ela mesmo considerou sair com aquele cara, afinal?

"Deus", diz ela, gemendo novamente. "Isso é _tão_ bom." Ela segue o chocolate com um grande gole de Pinot. "Você não vai provar?" ela pergunta inocentemente.

Eu limpo minha garganta e me movo, sentindo minha ereção lutando desconfortavelmente contra o tecido das minhas calças. Puta merda, eu preciso relaxar. Pense em algo bruto... James... James... Os dedos dos pés peludos de Emmett...

Eu rapidamente como um pedaço, na esperança de sair do meu pequeno momento. Bella está me observando de perto, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios - Deus, o que eu faria para entrar na cabeça dela agora. O que ela está pensando?

"Bom, não é?" ela pergunta, sorrindo amplamente. Ela usa a colher e come um grande pedaço.

"Mmm hmm," Eu gemo, e porque dois podem jogar este jogo eu chego mais perto, minha voz baixa, e acrescento: "É muito... _orgástico_."

Sua respiração engata e ela cora e baixa os olhos. Se voltando para o vinho novamente - ela traga o que sobrou.

"Você gostaria de mais um copo de vinho?" Eu pergunto, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Talvez eu devesse ter pedido para ela a própria garrafa. Ela balança a cabeça rapidamente.

"Não, eu acho que eu já tive o suficiente."

Nós comemos um pouco mais até que a garçonete nos traz a conta e eu pago. Enquanto espero que ela me traga meu cartão volta, Bella come uma porção particularmente grande e fica com um pouco de chocolate no canto da boca. Ela deixa-o lá, esquecido.

Eu me vejo querendo lambê-la. Então, talvez possamos fazer mais com chocolate...

Será que ela vai estar para o jogo esta noite? Ela certamente não parece sexualmente reprimida... Primeiro a música e, em seguida, as preliminares com o bolo de chocolate. Eu deveria supor que o próximo evento...

Sua língua espia de repente para fora, lambendo o chocolate, e eu pisco e olho para longe antes que eu seja pego descaradamente olhando novamente. Minhas ações precisam ser furtivas hoje à noite.

A garçonete retorna com o meu cartão. Eu me levanto e saímos. O ar da noite é frio - assim que saímos uma brisa nítida nos assalta, chicoteando o cabelo de Bella em seu rosto. Ela joga a cabeça para trás, lutando para lançar seu cabelo para trás, e eu percebo que ela está com nada além de um fino vestido curto sem mangas.

Bonito, mas nada prático. Eu dou de ombros para fora do meu paletó e ofereço a ela. "Aqui", eu digo.

Ela recusa o meu gesto pensativo. "Eu não estou com frio", ela fala e treme ao mesmo tempo.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Bella."

Ela revira os olhos e pega o casaco - Eu passo atrás dela, deslizando-o em seus braços. É enorme - ela parece quase nua debaixo dele, seu vestido mal aparece. É um grande espetáculo de se ver - e envia minha imaginação girando em uma velocidade violenta.

"Vai estar quente no carro", ela continua a argumentar. Por quê? Eu não tenho idéia... Ela já está vestindo o casaco. Eu já ganhei.

"Que tipo de homem eu seria se eu deixasse a minha companhia congelar?"

"O tipo comum", ela prontamente responde. Chegamos ao carro e abro a porta do passageiro - ela escorrega suavemente para dentro.

Eu me junto a ela, e de forma rápida ligo o motor e o aquecedor. "Você nunca foi a um encontro com um homem de verdade, então."

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Depende da sua definição."

"Oh? E como você definiria?"

Ela sorri maliciosamente. "Um verdadeiro homem nunca iria deixar uma mulher comer e beber mais que ele, e certamente não ambos de uma só vez."

Eu rio. "Verdade. Não muito 'lady' da mulher, embora," eu a provoco.

"Ou apenas pateticamente triste para o homem - no entanto, você optou por não ver."

"Acho que vou precisar usar calças Buffet* da próxima vez que jantarmos."

_*Calças largas o bastante para que ele possa comer mais que ela..._

"Da próxima vez?" Ela levanta ambas as sobrancelhas interrogativamente. "Alguém aqui está auto-confiante."

"Só esperançoso:" Eu a corrijo, sorrindo levemente para ela. Ela parece surpresa no início, mas rapidamente relaxa e me dá um sorriso leve.

Chegamos a seu apartamento e eu estaciono. Ela começa a remover meu casaco, mas antes que ela tenha a chance de despir-se - ou dizer adeus - eu desliguei o motor e saí do carro. Assustada, ela chicoteia seus olhos até encontrar os meus, pelo para-brisa.

Ela parece surpresa quando eu abro a porta. Eu ofereço a minha mão para ela - ela só olha para ela como se fosse algo terrível.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela pergunta de olhos arregalados. Qual é o problema dela?

"Acompanhá-la ao seu apartamento, é claro."

"Você não tem que fazer isso..."

"Vamos, Bella. Que tipo de homem que eu seria? Eu não vou deixar você congelar no caminho, e eu realmente preciso desse casaco antes de voltar para Olympia amanhã."

Ela hesita, mas, finalmente, coloca a mão na minha. "Você está indo para Olympia?" ela pergunta, saindo do carro.

"Um homem tem que trabalhar, não é?"

Ela não responde, e caminhamos lado a lado no saguão de seu apartamento, a mão ainda na minha. Ela parece tensa de repente. Eu não posso identificar esta nova reação dela. Eu meio que esperava que ela me empurrasse para fora assim que entrássemos, mas ela permite-me acompanhá-la até a escada, até a porta do apartamento "2303". Uma vez lá, ela se vira para olhar para mim, dando de ombros para fora do casaco.

"Bem, esta é a minha porta", ela murmura, empurrando o casaco no meu peito. "Obrigado pelo jantar. Um - Eu te ligo?"

Ela, obviamente, encontrou humor em suas palavras, porque ela sorri torto para mim. Porra essa garota tem algumas mudanças de humor loucas.

"Eu gostaria" eu digo.

"Bom. Bem, eu provavelmente deveria ir."

Agora ela parece desesperada para fugir. Talvez este seja o lugar onde James teve problemas - foda-se eu preciso parar de pensar nele.  
Ela se vira para ir, mas eu a impeço. Parece bastante óbvio que ela não vai me convidar para entrar, mas eu preciso fazer... Uma coisa. "Bella". Ela faz uma pausa e olha para mim. "Eu realmente me diverti muito esta noite. Obrigado por concordar em sair comigo." Ela balança a cabeça e eu me inclino, lentamente, debatendo se eu a beijo no rosto ou vou para a coisa toda... E ainda assim de repente, meus lábios estão a uma polegada dela... Não, esquece - meros _centímetros_ - e eu quase posso sentir a aquela estranha sensação nos meus lábios, saltando de sua pele para a minha. Ela para de respirar - congela. Eu me inclino mais perto, a atração cada vez maior...

E de repente ela se vai, o rosto arrancado do meu em uma retirada precipitada. "Eutenhoqueirobrigadaeboanoit e." Suas palavras são apressadas e cortadas enquanto ela desliza para dentro e bate a porta na minha cara.

O que... Que... Porra...

* * *

**Os dois brincando com fogo... quem será que se queima primeiro?**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bom dia meninas bonitas! Então o que acharam do EPOV? Alguém aí decepcionada achando que ele não tinha realmente feito a aposta? Ele fez. Conformem-se, mas... Esse assunto virá novamente mais tarde.**

**Fiquem com Bella e suas trapalhadas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**BPOV**

Puta... Merda...

Encosto-me à porta, respirando pesadamente. Que diabos foi isso? Ele estava prestes a me beijar e eu... Queria. Jesus Cristo! Você é uma aposta, Bella! Uma _aposta_!

Eu, obviamente, perdi o foco lá fora. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer novamente.

Eu me viro e espio pelo olho mágico. Ele se foi. _Ufa_...

Eu havia prometido a Rose que ligaria para ela assim que o encontro terminasse para divulgar todos os detalhes - tinha sido idéia dela fazer a coisa toda de chupar o dedo. Aquilo é totalmente algo que eu não faria. Ela alegou que fez isso uma vez com um menino no colegial e eles quase a pegou ali mesmo na mesa. _P__utinha_ - Deus, eu a amo. Suas informações são tão valiosas agora.

Eu me sinto completamente sóbria desde aquele quase beijo no corredor. Eu preciso... De alguma coisa. Eu pesco um Merlot do meu armário e me sirvo de uma taça generosa antes de ligar para Rose.

Ela atende ao primeiro toque e sem nenhuma saudação exclama: "Oh, graças a Deus. Você ainda é pura."

_O que?_

"Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Eu só me preocupo com você, às vezes, Bella. Eu odiaria ver você ser seduzida pelo mal."

Reviro os olhos. "Não houve _sedução_. Eu estou bem. Estou em casa... _sozinha_. Você realmente precisa me dar mais crédito."

"Eu lhe dou toneladas de crédito, caso contrário, eu não a teria deixado sair com ele."

_Me deixado_? Espera um pouco! "Eu não sabia que é você quem decide."

"Claro que é - eu poderia ter aberto a minha boca na boate e ter arruinado tudo completamente."

"Você não ousaria".

"Ok, eu preciso de alguns detalhes, imediatamente - eu estou indo para aí."

"Espere - onde está o seu menino brinquedo?"

"Ele acabou de sair." Oh... Interessante! "Eu vou estar aí em 10 minutos. Você tem vinho?"

"Já bebendo."

Eu vesti o pijama, enquanto esperava. Eu estou de pé descalça na cozinha servindo-me uma taça de Merlot, quando ouço o barulho da maçaneta da porta - Eu costumo deixar a porta aberta e ela só entra. Desta vez, eu percebo que subconscientemente tranquei-a após o quase beijo, antes que Edward simplesmente entrasse e tivesse seu jeito comigo... Ou o contrário. _Foda-se_!

Ela começa imediatamente a bater na porta. "Bella!"

"Estou indo!" Eu grito. Eu balanço a porta aberta com o vinho na mão como uma espécie de oferta de paz. Ela parece muito ofendida por estar trancada. É crime trancar minha porta agora? Eu não deveria tentar me manter segura?

"Por que sua porta está trancada?", ela pergunta. Ela passa por mim e leva o vinho. Ela está usando jeans e uma camiseta, com o cabelo puxado para cima em um rabo de cavalo desleixado, mas ela ainda parece que acabou de sair da passarela.

"Hum, é uma espécie de longa história."

"Tudo bem, você provavelmente deve começar pelo começo." Ela toma um longo gole de vinho e senta-se na banqueta, olhando-me... sheesh! _Sempre tão exigente._

"Eu preciso que você derrame um pouco, também."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Emmett. Eu preciso saber o que diabos vocês fizeram durante todo o dia."

"Você primeiro".

"Bem, eu soube que ele é o Diretor Executivo de uma empresa em Olímpia."

"Sim, Emmett me disse isso."

"E ele é adotado."

"Sim, me disse isso também."

"Senhor! Por que _você_ não me fala sobre Edward, então?"

"Relaxe, isso é tudo o que ele realmente disse. Acredite ou não, nós não ficamos o tempo falando sobre _sua _bunda conspiratória."

"Sua bunda é tão intrigante quanto a minha", eu digo na defensiva.

"Então, você fez a coisa de chupar o dedo?" Ela está sorrindo como o diabo, os cotovelos apoiados na bancada enquanto se inclina para perto de mim.

"Eu fiz".

"E...?"

Eu rio. "Eu acho que funcionou!" Exclamo, me lembrando da expressão no rosto de Edward enquanto eu trabalhava minha magia. Eu fiquei completamente surpresa de ter conseguido provocar tal reação. Quem diria, pensava eu, que a inocente Bella Swan, realmente tinha algum talento sexual? Tudo bem, eu não lhe dei um alucinante orgasmo ou algo... Merda! Eu não posso pensar em Edward e orgasmos juntos...

Rose grita de alegria. "Eu sabia!" diz ela. "Nenhum homem pode resistir àquela merda. O que ele fez?"

"Espera aí", eu digo, séria de novo. "Eu preciso ouvir algumas informações sobre o bruta montes agora."

"Oh bom Deus", diz ela, revirando os olhos. Ela, obviamente não está feliz por eu tê-la negado a sua fofoca. Mas então ela relaxa de novo e eu acho que ela deve estar pensando em Emmett. "Nós realmente não fizemos muito. Nós só... Ficamos em casa", diz ela, muito tímida. Ela evita os meus olhos.

"Rose! Diga-me que você ainda não dormiu com ele!"

"O quê?" Ela está ofendida. "Se você gosta da pessoa o sexo pode ser... lindo."

Lindo, hein? Isto é tão diferente de Rose. Ela esteve com o seu quinhão de homens - ela certamente não é virgem - mas ela só não libera para qualquer indivíduo. Assim como ela não balança sua bunda para qualquer um. Este Emmett deve ser bastante interessante. Parece que ela ignorou completamente o meu aviso ontem à noite.

"Foi?" Eu pergunto, me perguntando se o sexo foi "lindo".

"Lindo? Tente 'fora deste mundo pitoresco'".

Oh, meu! Nós duas rimos.

"Você foi buscar uma palavra no thesaurus* de novo?"

_*Espécie de enciclopédia online._

"Cale-se! Agora o que Edward disse? Você tem que me dizer. Estou morrendo aqui."

"Bem, depois que ele... Se recuperou... Ele provou o bolo e disse que era 'orgástico'..."

Rose suspira. "Nu-uh!" Ela começa a rir histericamente. Isso é muito divertido.

Depois de se recuperar ela volta ao modo negócios novamente. "Ok, então por que a porta estava trancada?"

"Será que uma menina não pode trancar a porta? Eu moro sozinha".

"Corta a merda, Bella. Cuspa."

Jesus... Ok. "Ele um... Ele meio que tentou me beijar." Eu olho para baixo me sentindo de repente tímida. A explosão de Rose me assusta.

"Puta merda!" Ela está de olhos arregalados de surpresa. "Você o beijou?"

"Não! Corri para dentro e tranquei a porta como uma pessoa louca!"

"Ótimo. Pervertido total... Foi apenas o primeiro encontro, pelo amor de Deus."

"Você e Emmett já estão transando", eu indico.

"Isso é diferente. Você é uma aposta para ele, Bella. Não importa o quão bonito ele seja, não muda _como_ ele é."

Eu sei que ela está apenas tentando me proteger, como qualquer bom amigo faria, mas as palavras doem um pouco quando provenientes de uma fonte externa. E eu só saí com ele uma vez!

"Eu sei disso" eu resmungo, de repente me sentindo miserável. Cristo, este Edward Cullen é muito bom para o meu próprio bem. Preciso usar o homem e sair dessa.

No dia seguinte é domingo. Eu durmo por não ter planos para o dia. Quando eu finalmente rolo para fora da cama às dez horas, vejo que tenho uma mensagem de texto de Edward. Hmm... Isso deve ser interessante. Permaneci deitada na cama por uma boa hora noite passada me perguntando se eu algum dia ouviria falar dele novamente depois da minha pequena fuga cinematográfica.

Eu li a mensagem:

_**Bom dia, linda.**__**Espero que você tenha dormido bem ontem à noite**_**–**_**E.**_

Ah, ele é suave. Ele é como um profissional neste jogo. E aqui estou eu, uma novata, brincando com fogo, eu posso sentir o calor. Se eu não tomar cuidado, vou ficar queimada.

Eu me sento na minha cama e penso por um momento - o meu cérebro está muito mais lento para acordar do que o meu corpo - e, finalmente eu respondo:

_**Muito bem.**__**Eu tive sonhos interessantes... E você**_**?**_**– B.**_

Isso deve dar-lhe algo para se pensar. Rose ficaria orgulhosa. Ela está realmente encarnando em mim.

Não mais do que um minuto passa quando meu telefone emite um sinal sonoro.

_**Gostaria de compartilhar?**__**- E**_

Eu sorrio e digito a minha resposta.

_**Desculpe, eu não sonho e digo - B**_

_**Isso não é divertido.**__**O que você irá fazer hoje?**__**- E**_

_**Nada.**__**Deve ser gloriosamente relaxante.**__**- B**_

_**Almoça comigo hoje?**__**- E**_

Nossa, até mesmo suas mensagens parecem sedutoras. Ou talvez eu esteja apenas lendo-as dessa forma. E ele já está tentando novamente. Eu deveria saber que ele seria persistente.

_**Isso fica no caminho dos meus planos - B**_

_**Você disse que você estava fazendo nada - E**_

_**Não fazer nada é um plano...**__**- B**_

_**Eu não irei implorar.**__**Eu quero ver você de novo antes de sair - E**_

_**Isso não é muito másculo.**__**E eu pensei que você já estaria em Olympia por agora - B**_

_**Estou saindo hoje à noite.**__**E você deixou claro que eu não sou um homem de verdade - não é preciso ficar me lembrando - E**_

_**Há!**__**Bem, o primeiro passo é admitir que você tem um problema - B**_

_**Bella?**__**- E**_

_**Sim?**__**- B**_

_**Você poderia, por favor almoçar comigo hoje?**__**- E**_

_**Edward?**__**- B**_

_**Sim?**__**- E**_

_**Sim.**__**– B**_

Eu me castigo enquanto estaciono em frente ao Anthony, localizado - mais uma vez – na marina.

_A próxima vez que ele perguntar se você está fazendo alguma coisa, a resposta é SIM!_

Eu tenho que parecer interessada se eu quero que ele fique por duas semanas. Eu não tenho ideia dos termos da aposta. Eu não tenho ideia de quanto tempo ele está disposto a tentar antes de jogar a toalha. Mas eu sei, com certeza, que eu preciso de mais tempo antes de enfrentá-lo após o quase beijo da noite passada. Eu quase não me recuperei.

Ele está esperando por mim perto da entrada do restaurante. Ele está vestindo jeans e uma confortável camisa verde escuro que mostra seus bíceps tonificados. Seu cabelo está em sua desordem usual, possivelmente mais, de modo como ele está no vento Seattle.

Ele parece... Delicioso. Eu bebo um pouco dele.

Ele me dá aquele sorriso encantador maldito novamente enquanto eu me aproximo. Eu tento o meu melhor para manter minha cabeça erguida e manter contato visual. Calma e confiante... Calma e confiante...

"Ei, Bella", ele me cumprimenta, ainda sorrindo. "Você está linda. Como de costume".

Eu me vesti um pouco mais casual esta tarde, optando por jeans e uma blusa amarela feminina. Eu combinei com sandálias bonitas sem saltos - o meu tipo favorito. Foi um milagre eu não ter caído de cara em algum momento durante o nosso encontro de ontem à noite.

Eu retorno o seu sorriso. "E você não parece tão ruim também. Como de costume".

Ele ri, estendendo o cotovelo para mim, e eu passo meu braço por ele. "Você está pronto para bons frutos do mar?"

"Sim, eu estou faminta! Eu espero que você esteja vestindo suas calças buffet."

"Estas são as minhas calças jeans mais frouxas", diz ele, e dá uma piscadela. Eu tenho que segurar seu braço um pouco mais apertado para não desmaiar.

Estamos sentados e pedimos rapidamente, eu já estive aqui antes e parece que ele também. Eu peço apenas água como bebida - Eu preciso de uma cabeça clara enquanto estiver por perto desse homem hoje.

Avisto duas meninas - sentadas em uma pequena mesa a poucos metros de distância - olharem às vezes para Edward e depois sussurram animadamente uma com a outra. Elas fazem isso uma e outra vez, muito flagrantes com o seu comportamento. Elas estão olhando estupidamente para ele pelo amor de Deus!

Edward parece alheio ao seu comportamento no início, mas uma garota acaba chamando sua a atenção e ele sorri educadamente. Ambas as meninas irrompem em risadinhas infantis. Não é à toa que ele é tão convencido. Eu uso toda a minha contenção para evitar revirar os olhos, mas Edward ainda sente uma mudança no meu comportamento.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. "O que há de errado?"

"Nada", eu rapidamente garanto, mas ele me olha com ceticismo, não convencido. Eu confesso: "Elas estão sendo muito rudes, você sabe."

"Essas meninas?"

"Sim. Você está em um encontro."

"Um encontro que eu tive que te implorar para ir em frente."

"Isso não vem ao caso. Devo esperar que elas venham pedir para tirar uma foto com você em breve? Talvez deixá-las usar a minha caneta para que elas possam lhe dar seus números de telefone?"

Ele sorri muito, parecendo extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Bella Swan... você está com ciúmes?"

Eu xingo. Com ciúmes que outra mulher esteja babando neste galinha? Acho que não. "Não."

"Está tudo bem se você estiver", diz ele sem problemas. "Eu ficaria com ciúmes também, se os homens estivessem a encarando como na boate - Eu estava com ciúmes."

"Do que você está falando?" Eu atiro. Por alguma estranha razão eu sou tão azeda quanto um limão agora. Edward não é dissuadido pelo tom da minha voz - se alguma coisa, seu sorriso se alarga.

"Os homens estavam te olhando constantemente. Você não percebeu?"

Eu não sei se ele está apenas tentando me acalmar ou não. "Não."

"E você dançou muito com aquele cara grande, o nativo americano."

Reviro os olhos. "Aquele era Jake. Ele está prestes a se casar."

"Ah, bom." Ele parece relaxar um pouco. "Um cara menos para me preocupar."

Sim, Edward, um cara a menos para entrar em seu caminho em sua missão para ganhar esta aposta. Vivas para você.

As meninas saem bem no momento em que a nossa comida chega, graças a Deus, porque elas estavam distraindo o inferno fora de mim e Edward parecia estar muito contente com meu desconforto. Eu cavo minha comida, eu não tomei café da manhã e eu estou morrendo de fome.

"Então, você e Jake - vocês são amigos?" Edward me pergunta com seus olhos verdes fixos em mim novamente. Assim que eu engulo minha porção enorme de comida que eu respondo.

"Sim".

"Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?"

"A vida inteira. Bem, toda a vida dele. Ele é dois anos mais novo que eu. Nossos pais são melhores amigos."

"Quantos anos você tem, afinal, Bella?"

"Vinte e quatro. Quantos anos você tem?"

"Vinte e oito."

"Nossa, isso é muito velho," eu brinco com ele.

"Você sabe o que dizem sobre os homens - ficamos mais bonitos à medida em que envelhecemos."

"É mesmo? E isso é antes ou depois de ficarem carecas e ter uma barriga de cerveja?"

"Algumas mulheres gostam de seus homens carecas", ele rebate.

"Eu sei. Parece que temos um problema aqui..." Eu atravesso a mesa e desarrumo seu cabelo. Porra, é suave... Ele sorri e tenta suavizá-lo, mas é claro que não ajuda.

"Você não gosta do meu cabelo?", pergunta ele inocentemente.

Na verdade, seu cabelo de sexo é, possivelmente, sua melhor característica... Além de sua mandíbula. E os seus olhos. E os braços tonificados... Caramba, eu não sei.

Mas seu ego é grande o suficiente - não é necessário alimentá-lo mais. "É bom", eu respondo, distante.

Ele ri novamente, mas deixa o assunto morrer. Aposto que ele sabe que eu estou mentindo. _Palhaço, mulherengo sacana._

Ele faz mais algumas perguntas sobre a minha família, sobre a carreira de Phil e como meu pai é. Eu descaradamente limpo o meu prato de novo e, sem surpresa, o mesmo acontece com ele. Nenhum de nós bebeu álcool, portanto concordamos que foi um empate - desta vez.

Ele sugere caminharmos ao longo da orla e eu relutantemente concordo. Não que passar tempo com ele seja uma tarefa árdua, muito pelo contrário, e por George, ele é o melhor colírio para os olhos que uma mulher poderia pedir, mas eu ainda não confio nele para não tentar outro ataque furtivo como antes. Mas a minha mente está clara, sem álcool, e eu estou pronta para todos os truques repentinos.

O mar nos dá uma vista deslumbrante da cidade e da marina - é um dos meus lugares favoritos em Seattle. Belos e altos edifícios de um lado com o mar lindo, do outro. Restaurantes da moda e lojas marcam a nossa caminhada. Paramos para tomar um sorvete italiano e continuamos a nossa conversa fácil de antes.

Enquanto fazemos o nosso caminho na rua, eu o vejo - um aluguel de scooter. Eu montei uma scooter antes, anos atrás, durante uma viagem para Seattle com Jake e seu pai. Jake tinha pilotado a maior parte da viagem, mas quando eu dirigi não era terrivelmente difícil. Foi realmente muito divertido.

Gostaria de saber se Edward é muito fresco para andar de scooter. O quão ruim ele quer ganhar esta aposta, realmente? Eu pretendo descobrir.

Eu coloquei a minha melhor cara de garotinha animada. "Ooh, scooters! Eu _amo_ scooters!"

Edward olha para onde estou apontando, impassível. "Sim, elas são divertidas", ele concorda.

"Podemos alugar uma?"

"Agora?"

"Sim! Por que não... você está pronto para ir?"

"Não", diz ele. Ele parece incerto. "Quero dizer... sim, nós podemos alugar uma. Se você quiser".

"Sim! Vamos! Vamos compartilhar uma? Eu quero dirigir primeiro!"

Eu praticamente o arrasto junto. Só nos leva alguns minutos para obter a nossa scooter, capacetes, e um breve curso na mecânica da scooter: como parar, andar, virar, etc. Edward não parece tão animado quanto eu sobre esta pequena aventura. Por dentro, eu estou rindo alegremente.

Ele se move para pegar a scooter, mas eu o tiro do meu caminho. "Não, eu disse que quero dirigir primeiro."

"Alguma vez você já dirigiu uma?" , pergunta ele, relutantemente, afastando-se.

"Sim. E você?"

"Há alguns anos atrás."

Eu não digo a ele que tem sido há alguns anos para mim, também. Nem que eu só dirigi uma vez... E que eu tinha um adolescente enorme na parte de trás comandando cada movimento meu. "Muito bem, então. Então eu começo."

Ele suspira. "Tudo bem".

"Isso não é muito viril também, você sabe," eu o provoco.

"Basta pegar a scooter, Bella."

Eu subo e percebo rapidamente que Edward vai estar amontoado, bem firmemente, nas minhas costas. Puta merda! Talvez eu devesse ter pensado nisso um pouco melhor. Eu vou ser capaz de sentir cada centímetro dele.

Ele monta e sim, eu posso sentir cada centímetro quente. Seu corpo se encaixa deliciosamente contra o meu. Ele coloca os braços em volta da minha cintura e se inclina para perto.

"Hmm, eu prefiro assim", diz ele sedutoramente.

Eu pisco e limpo minha garganta, extremamente feliz por ele não poder ver meu rosto agora. "Eu avisei. Você está pronto?"

"Pronto, como eu sempre estarei."

Eu tomo isso como a minha deixa e pressiono lentamente o acelerador. A scooter decola como um raio, quase nos jogando para trás. Santo Jesus Cristo! Eu rapidamente piso no freio e derruba a coisa toda para o lado. O dono da scooter está nos observando, rindo histericamente, e pobre Edward está abalado.

"Cristo, Bella!" ele grita. "Eu pensei que você soubesse dirigir!"

"Eu sei! Esse foi um aquecimento". Nós dois endireitamos a scooter e voltamos a montá-la.

"Talvez você devesse me deixar dirigir", Edward sugere. De seu tom eu posso dizer que ele não está disposto a me deixar fazer do meu jeito mais, mas eu não vou desistir facilmente.

"Só mais uma vez. Apenas deixe-me praticar."

"Você vai se matar - e me levar junto".

"Não seja um bebê. Você está usando um capacete."

"Bella..." ele adverte. Ele _não_ parece feliz.

"Mais uma vez? Por favor? Eu prometo que vou fazer melhor." Eu faço o meu melhor beicinho... E por George, funciona! Ele suspira e sobe de volta atrás de mim.

"_Uma_ vez mais", diz ele, ressaltando o "uma". "E, por favor tente ser cuidadosa."

"Sim senhor", eu digo sarcasticamente. Ele está pressionado em mim novamente e é uma distração. Eu pressiono o acelerador de forma muito mais lenta desta vez, e tenho muito mais sucesso - a scooter decola em um ritmo muito mais gerenciável. Edward parece satisfeito. Eu posso senti-lo relaxar infinitesimalmente contra mim, embora ele ainda esteja muito tenso.

Ficamos bem na estrada. Eu me sinto muito segura de mim mesmo. Isso é tão divertido quanto eu me lembrava!

"Eu disse que eu sabia dirigir", eu falo.

"Sim, você está fazendo melhor."

"Diga que você está arrependido."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por gritar comigo."

"Eu nunca gritei com você!"

"Você gritou um pouco."

"Sinto muito por ter gritado com você, Bella. Você estava me estressando."

"Compreensível. Eu te perdôo".

Ele se aproxima mais de mim. Puta merda, não há uma fração de centímetro de espaço entre nós agora. Eu posso sentir o seu... Oh não... Me diga que não é seu...

Entro em pânico e faço um semi-movimento de virar à direita, para outra rua. A scooter é mais difícil de virar do que eu pensava, e logo eu estou apavorada por nos derrubar de novo. Eu não quero colocar meu pé no chão com minhas sandálias frágeis. Em pânico eu grito, "Edward!"

"Puta merda, Bella!" Ouço-o amaldiçoar. Ele mete o pé para fora, salvando-nos, mas no caos, de repente eu bato no acelerador novamente como uma imbecil. A scooter voa, a parte frontal levantando da terra enquanto eu me agarro ao guidão pela preciosa vida. Nosso banco é arrebatado para fora de abaixo de nós e eu não posso dizer a partir de onde me encontro se para a esquerda ou para a direita nos poucos momentos terríveis que se seguem. Então eu de repente bato no chão, a scooter está a meio caminho em cima de mim, e uma dor terrível está atirando através do meu pulso direito.

Edward está em seus pés em um segundo, empurrando a scooter das minhas pernas. Ele está frenético. Estou tão feliz que nós dois estamos ainda estejamos vivos.

"Cristo, Bella. Você está bem?"

* * *

**Quem previu que isso iria acontecer? kkkkkk. **

**Obrigada Anna, minha Beta/Sócia.**

**Beijos, Nai.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigada Anna, beta/sócia.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**BPOV**

Eu fecho meus olhos e finjo, por meio instante, que este pequeno incidente atroz nunca aconteceu. Eu ainda posso ouvir a voz frenética de Edward no fundo. Ele certamente pensa que eu estou em coma, o que, para ser perfeitamente honesta, seria preferível.

_Querido Deus, se você está ouvindo agora, por favor, tenha misericórdia e acabe com minha existência.__Esta é possivelmente a coisa mais constrangedora que já aconteceu comigo em meus vinte e quatro anos de vida.__Obrigado e amém._

Ele está sacudindo meus ombros levemente. Abro os olhos.

"Oh, graças a Deus", ele respira. "Você quase me matou de susto. Você está bem?"

Nada machucado, exceto o meu orgulho. E - _porra -_ meu pulso. Eu gemo em resposta, ainda humilhada demais para falar. Eu só quero derreter no asfalto e absolutamente morrer.

Eu tento rolar, mas ele coloca uma mão firme no meu ombro, me forçando para baixo. "Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, Bella", ele adverte.

"O quê?" Estou confusa. Além do meu pulso dolorido, eu estou bem.

"Sua coluna pode estar ferida. Você bateu muito duro no chão, por isso eu vou chamar uma ambulância".

"O quê? Não!" Eu luto contra ele e, eventualmente, me levanto da calçada. Minha bunda dói, assim como meu joelho direito, mas nada se compara à dor aguda no meu pulso. Uma rápida olhada revela que está inchado e começando a ficar roxo. Edward avisa.

"Seu pulso está inchado. Dói?" Ele toca e eu o arrebato.

"Sim, isso dói!"

"Eu acho que você realmente precisa ir ao hospital..."

Eu gemo internamente, mas eu estou distraída demais para argumentar uma vez que percebo que várias pessoas se reuniram ao redor, fazendo-nos perguntas e querendo ter certeza que eu não estou gravemente ferida. Então eu olho para baixo e percebo que meus jeans estão rasgados no joelho e há uma pequena quantidade de sangue. Merda, meu jeans favorito!

Edward assegura a todos que estou bem. O capacete dele está fora da cabeça, no chão, e eu rapidamente retiro o meu e o atiro de lado. Porra, a última coisa que quero agora é um público para esse momento de humilhação total.

Com a minha mão ilesa eu pego a scooter pelo guidão e a endireito. Todo mundo me olha, alguns até mesmo se afastam um ou dois passos, como se eu fosse saltar e fazer acrobacias como se eu estivesse no melhor filme do mundo de ação em uma scooter. Edward rapidamente agarra o outro guidão.

"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?", pergunta ele, sua voz grossa com incredulidade e raiva. Eu o encaro.

"Eu estou endireitando a scooter." Estou pensando em empurrá-la de volta, como a burra total que eu sou, mas as próximas palavras de Edward me irritam ainda mais.

"Inferno que você está. Você não vai pilotar de novo."

Tenho certeza de que eu virei cinqüenta tons de vermelho. "_Desculpe-_me?" Ele não é meu pai e certamente não é meu namorado. Ele não tem o direito de fazer essas exigências. Eu estreito os meus olhos para ele e ele endireita a parte traseira.

"Se você acha que eu vou deixar você dirigir isso de novo, você está fodidamente louca."

_Puta merda_. Eu nunca quis matar alguém tanto quanto eu quero agora.

A pressão se constrói, e eu estou perto de desencadear a fúria de jogá-lo de bunda no chão, mas um espectador rapidamente se coloca entre nós, tomando a scooter. Ele é um homem jovem com cabelos castanho-claro e meio vesgo.

"Eu realmente acho que deveria levar a scooter de volta", ele oferece. Eu me recuso a largá-la, francamente chateada.

"Não. _Eu_ posso levá-la de volta."

"Bella ..." Edward diz, um aviso em seu tom. Poderia este momento, possivelmente, ficar pior? Olho para baixo, uma mão ainda segurando firmemente a scooter, recusando-me a ceder. Tenho certeza que isso é a maior diversão que esses perdedores tiveram nos últimos anos.

"Bella, solta a scooter. Nós vamos para o hospital." Sua voz é estranhamente calma. Eu me pergunto se ele está tão furioso quanto eu.

"Eu posso ir para o hospital, se eu assim desejar.", eu digo - meu tom correspondendo ao dele. "Eu dirigi até aqui." Algumas pessoas do nosso público se desviaram, mas pelo menos quatro continuam, entretidos ao assistir. Eu já tive o suficiente. "Existe algo que podemos ajudá-los?" Eu grito com eles. Eles começam a se afastar, parecendo ofendidos, mas acabam indo embora. Eu volto para Edward. "Aqui, pegue a scooter estúpida", eu rosno, empurrando-a para longe de mim. O pobre vesgo pega bem na hora.

Eu marcho em direção ao meu carro. Edward está quente em meus calcanhares, a scooter e todo o resto abandonados.

"Bella, será que você pode fazer o favor de parar? O que há de errado com você?"

_Oh nervo_! Será que ele fala com cada garota que ele está tentando dormir desse jeito?

"Eu não aprecio você me dizendo o que fazer, Edward", eu digo, com muito mais calma desta vez. Eu continuo às pressas pela rua, Edward correspondendo ao meu ritmo.

"Do que você está falando?", pergunta ele, espantado.

"Eu não sou uma criança e eu não sou _sua_ responsabilidade. Para a sua informação, eu não estava pensando em dirigir a scooter novamente. Mas e se eu estivesse? O que você tem com isso?"

Ele para de andar atrás de mim, aparentemente atordoado demais para se manter em movimento. Eu me viro e encará-lo, à espera de sua explicação.

"Você está falando sério?", pergunta ele, incrédulo. "Você bateu com a cabeça? Quero dizer, você estava lá, certo? Quando você quase matou a nós dois?" Suas palavras estão pingando sarcasmo. _Idiota_.

Reviro os olhos e continuo caminhando. Talvez o meu plano todo tenha sido uma idéia estúpida. Eu sinto vontade de estrangulá-lo agora.

"Bella, mais devagar." Ele está correndo para me alcançar.

"Não."

"Olha, me desculpe. Ok? Mas você está me estressando. Scooters não são a minha coisa favorita no mundo de qualquer maneira, e eu pensei que você tivesse quebrado o pescoço ou algo assim."

"Tão doce," eu digo secamente.

"Porra, Bella. Pare". Ele fica no meu caminho, me cortando. "Sinto muito pela forma como agi. Eu não estou tentando brigar com você. Você poderia apenas colocar-se no meu lugar, por favor? O que você pensaria se eu tivesse batido e estivesse ferido e mesmo assim quisesse pular de volta e sair dirigindo?"

"Eu não ia continuar dirigindo-" Eu começo, mas ele me corta.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu pensei que você fosse. Sinto muito. Ok?"  
Ele me dá o que eu tenho certeza de que foi muito bem-praticado olhos inocentes. Eu aposto que esse homem sempre consegue o que quer. E foda-me se eu não estou prestes a me tornar uma _daquelas_ meninas.

Suspiro alto. "Tudo bem. Eu te perdôo. _Mais uma vez_."

Ele sorri torto e eu sinto um pouco da minha raiva se dissipar. "Obrigado. Posso levá-la para o hospital?"

"Eu acho que só vou voltar para casa e colocar gelo", eu discuto. Ele me olha chocado.

"Você está falando sério? Pode estar quebrado."

"Confie em mim, Edward. Eu tive muita experiência com essas coisas e eu tenho certeza que não está quebrado".

"Você sabe, por alguma razão isso não me surpreende", ele murmura. Eu dou de ombros apenas. "Mas eu realmente me sentiria melhor se você fosse."

"Eu sou uma garota crescida, Edward. Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões."

"Você é sempre assim teimosa?"

"Normalmente. Isso te incomoda?"

Ele parece que está prestes a dizer algo, então de repente muda de idéia. "Não."

"Ótimo. Devemos conviver muito bem então." Eu dou tapinha em suas costas e continuo caminhando. Ele me segue, é claro.

"Só para você saber", diz ele, "eu sou teimoso, também. E incrivelmente persistente. Eu não vou deixar você em paz até que você vá para o hospital."

"Você está perdendo seu tempo."

"Talvez. Ou talvez não." Eu ouço o barulho de alguma coisa e olho para cima. Ele está segurando as minhas chaves no ar, balançando-as na minha frente, parecendo incrivelmente presunçoso. Mas que...?

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Eu rosno. Eu me movo para frente e ele rapidamente as agarra, fora do meu alcance.

"Você as deixou sobre a mesa", ele responde facilmente.

"Então, por que você não disse nada?"

"Por que deveria? Este sistema funcionou muito mais a meu favor."

"Edward, eu juro por Deus, eu..."

"Você o que?" Ele sorri e me dou conta de que já chegamos ao seu carro. O meu está estacionado há alguns espaços de distância. Ele abre a porta do passageiro e fica lá, me esperando entrar "Bella, isso pode ser fácil ou difícil. Mas de qualquer forma, nós dois sabemos como isso vai terminar."

Ele é um bastardo autoconfiante. Preciso começar a escrever meu 'discurso da separação' para que eu possa me lembrar de tudo que eu quero chamá-lo quando isso acabar.

"Você sabe", eu digo, cedendo e entrando, "você é muito chato." Seu sorriso só amplia enquanto ele me ajuda a entrar.

**EPOV**

Puta merda. Este é seriamente o primeiro lugar dos "mais loucos encontros de todos os tempos". Eu não posso acreditar que acabei de cair de uma scooter em frente ao mar. E aqui estou eu, levando meu encontro para o pronto socorro.

Eu olho para ela. Ela está olhando para baixo, cuidando do seu pulso inchado. Está começando a ficar azul. Será que ela realmente acha que não precisa ir ao hospital? Eu não me importo com uma merda do que ela diz, provavelmente está fraturado. E ela pensou que poderia simplesmente saltar em seu carro e ligar a ignição com a mão assim? Soltar o freio de mão com ela? Ela é louca?

Devo estar emitindo uma vibração estranha. Ela olha para mim. "O quê?" ela pergunta pungentemente.

"Nada", eu digo, sorrindo levemente. "Só refletindo sobre o fato de que este é o meu primeiro encontro que termina com uma viajem ao pronto socorro.

Ela bufa e eu volto a sorrir. Apesar das minhas frustrações essa tarde, isso foi meio... bonitinho? "Bem, é meu único _primeiro_ encontro que termina no pronto-socorro", ela confirma. "Não é minha primeira vez de qualquer forma."

"Desajeitada por natureza, hein, Swan?"

Ela revira os olhos. "Você não tem idéia."

"Que outra vez em um encontro você foi parar no pronto socorro?"

"Uma vez o meu salto quebrou e eu caí dois degraus e torci meu tornozelo."

Meus olhos se arregalarem de espanto. "Você realmente deve vir com um aviso ou algo assim. Como exatamente eu deixei você me convencer em alugar uma scooter?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Scooters são divertidas. Qualquer pessoa teria feito isso."

"Scooters não são realmente a minha praia", eu digo. Apesar de que ficar pressionado contra o corpo dela tinha sido uma boa surpresa - ela era quente e macia e seu cabelo cheirava a coco ou algo igualmente divino. Claro, meu pau nunca poderia ficar assim tão perto de sua bunda sem querer sair e brincar. Eu juro que a coisa é insaciável. E ele certamente não vai ter nada essa noite - não com uma longa tarde no pronto socorro em nosso horizonte.

"E qual é a sua _praia_, então, Edward?", pergunta ela. Ela soa um pouco... exasperada. Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Eu não sei. Passeios tranqüilos na praia. Jantares à luz de velas. Algo _seguro_."

"Bem, isso soa muito clichê e tudo, mas meio chato. E se o encontro for um total fracasso? Então o que você tem para se distrair? Você quer apenas estar sentado na areia ou olhando para o outro através da luz de velas, ambos enlouquecendo de tédio?"

"Desculpe, Swan", eu digo sarcasticamente. "Eu deveria tê-la levado para saltar de bungee jump ontem ao invés de sairmos para jantar? Eu não sabia que você estava em busca de emoções. Então talvez você pudesse ter quebrado as duas mãos e seu pescoço enquanto estivesse lá."

Deus, essa menina tem esses comentários espirituosos e sarcásticos que torna difícil controlar o que eu digo ao seu redor. Espero que eu não a esteja irritando... de novo.

"Não, Eduardo," ela diz, revirando os olhos. "Eu estou em busca de emoções. Scooters dificilmente são consideradas perigosas."

"Eu imploro para diferir após o seu pequeno show hoje."

Ela me ignora. "Além disso, eu disse que minha mão não está quebrada."

"E como você sabe?"

"É uma sensação diferente. Os dois doem, mas um pulso quebrado dói mais."

"Você não acha que depois de um tempo você só poderia estar acostumada a dor?"

Ela olha pra mim. "Esta é a primeira vez que eu machuco este pulso."

"Ok, então," eu digo, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu acho que nós vamos entrar e sair em... poucos minutos, hein?" Paramos no estacionamento do hospital e eu estaciono perto da entrada do pronto socorro. Bella começa a rir.

"Alguma vez você já esteve nesse hospital?", ela pergunta cética. "Algumas _horas_ seria mais preciso."

À medida que caminhamos para dentro eu ligo para o meu pai, mas sou informado que ele está em cirurgia neste momento. Isso realmente é uma merda, porque normalmente ele poderia nos atender e nós estaríamos fora daqui em menos de uma hora.

Nós fazemos o check-in no balcão da frente. Bella é incapaz de escrever com o pulso machucado, então eu preencho sua papelada, enquanto ela fica em cima de mim, alimentando-me com as informações. Ela examina a minha escrita depois de um tempo e finalmente diz: "Você tem a letra muito elegante."

Eu não tenho certeza se ela está me insultando ou elogiando. Eu estou achando difícil de lê-la. Cautelosamente eu digo: "Obrigado."

Ela acena com a cabeça. "Não é muito viril, porém," acrescenta ela. Ela me cutuca com o cotovelo e puxa a minha camisa. "Tem certeza de que você é realmente um homem debaixo disso? Estes dois últimos dias não têm sido muito a seu favor."

Ela está falando sério? Eu me inclino perto dela e, com a minha voz baixa, digo: "Você é mais que bem-vinda a descobrir hoje à noite."

Seus olhos se movem rapidamente para encontrar os meus e ela cora em um tom de vermelho profundo. Esta menina é algo completamente diferente. Eu pagaria qualquer quantia de dinheiro para saber o que ela está pensando agora.

Depois de alguns segundos ela se recupera e limpa a garganta. "Você disse que tem que voltar para Olympia".

"Eu tenho".

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Outra hora, então", diz ela timidamente. Ela mantém os olhos desviados, recusando-se a olhar para mim.

Puta merda... sério? Ou ela está fodendo comigo de novo? Eu nunca posso dizer com ela. Um pouco frustrado, eu me endireito para voltar à papelada. Bella me segue.

A secretária pega a papelada e pergunta: "Você tem um médico, Senhorita Swan?"

"Não."

"Nós realmente gostaríamos de ser atendidos pelo Dr. Cullen, se isso for possível", eu digo, educado, mas autoritário. Os olhos de Bella se arregalam e ela empalidece, a secretária ergue uma sobrancelha.

"Isso é o médico de plantão quem decide", diz ela. "Por favor, tomem um assento na sala de triagem." Ela aponta."Uma enfermeira vai medir seus sinais vitais e fazer-lhe perguntas."

Eu suspiro. É-porra-claro. Eu ouço Bella soltar um suspiro de alívio quando entramos na pequena sala. Ela olha para mim determinada. "Eu não preciso do seu _pai_ aqui!" sussurra.

Eu dou de ombros apenas. "Ele é o único médico que eu confio."

Nós ficamos menos de dez minutos nesta sala e então somos levados ao quarto número cinco. É pequeno, com uma maca dura, uma cadeira, um monitor cardíaco e um aparelho de TV de 20 polegadas no alto da parede. Somos avisados que a enfermeira estará conosco em breve.

Bella suspira alto e salta para a maca. Não há travesseiro sobre ela. "Aqui vamos nós de novo", ela murmura - eu não me incomodo em perguntar o que isso significa. Ela se vira para mim. "Eu provavelmente deveria ligar para Rose. Pode me emprestar o seu telefone?"

"Claro." Eu pesco meu Blackberry do bolso e entrego a ela.

"Oh que chique", comenta, sorrindo. Ela começa a apertar os botões com a mão esquerda e, eventualmente, fala: "Ei Rose... Não, é o número de Edward." Pausa. "_Não_ , Rose. Eu não posso falar agora." Seus olhos rapidamente se voltam para mim. Interessante... "Estou no pronto socorro, eu machuquei meu pulso... Não, é uma longa história, conversamos sobre isso mais tarde." Mais uma pausa. "Bem, Edward tem que ir para Olympia em breve, então eu queria saber se você poderia vir me buscar daqui a pouco." Pausa. "Não, ele me trouxe até aqui. Meu carro está na margem do rio. Posso te ligar quando eu estiver quase pronta?" Pausa. "Ok, obrigada. Tchau".

Ela desliga, mas assim que eu estico a mão para ter meu telefone de volta, ela começa a vasculhar seu conteúdo. _Que porra é essa? _Em um movimento eu a impeço, tirando-o rapidamente de sua mão. Há muitas mensagens de texto que ela não devia estar lendo - ou devo dizer mensagens que podem fazer com que ela não queira nada comigo. Eu preciso me lembrar de excluí-las hoje à noite.

Ela me olha assustada. "O que há de errado?", pergunta ela.

"Há coisas particulares aqui", eu murmuro.

Ela cruza os braços, cética. "Uh-huh. Que tipo de coisas particulares, _Eduardo_?"

"Por que você me chamou assim?"

"Chamei como?"

"Eduardo".

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Ele tem personalidade."

"Mas não é o meu nome."

"Perto o suficiente."

Uma técnica em enfermagem entra, interrompendo-nos. Ela coloca Bella na máquina da pressão arterial e obtém seus sinais vitais novamente. Uma enfermeira logo a segue, uma jovem mulher com o cabelo grosso, preto, e ela puxa e remexe o pulso de Bella. "Parece que você fez um bom trabalho aqui", comenta. "Dói?"

"Sim".

"Em uma escala de 1-10, com 10 sendo a pior dor que você sentiu e um quase nada, que nota você dá?"

"Um sete," Bella diz prontamente. Ela provavelmente está acostumada a essa merda.

"Dói quando você o move?"

"Sim".

"E quando eu o toco?"

"Ai! Sim!"

"Ok, eu vou te pegar gelo. Dr. Carr deverá vê-la logo."

Ela desaparece e estamos sozinhos novamente. Bella se vira para mim. "Você não tem que ficar, você sabe."

Eu estou surpreso. "O quê? Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha."

"Rose estará aqui em breve."

"Você disse que ia chamá-la quando estivesse pronta."

"Não, ela disse que estaria aqui em meia hora. Então você pode ir."

"Não seja ridícula, Bella", eu zombo. "Eu não vou te deixar."

Dr. Carr entra na sala. Ele é um homem alto, de ombros largos envolto em um jaleco branco, a sombra de sua calvície é visível em sua cabeça raspada. Ele sorri, abordando Bella com facilidade, e prossegue a cutucar-lhe o pulso como a enfermeira tinha feito. "Nós vamos precisar de raio-x", ele diz. "Mas enquanto isso eu vou te dar algo para a dor." Então ele se foi, tão rapidamente quanto veio.

A enfermeira aparece de volta, as mãos cheias de suprimentos. "Miss Swan, eu vou precisar fazer uma intravenosa."

Bella empalidece tão rapidamente que seria, sob qualquer outra circunstância, um pouco cômico. Mas eu não posso evitar me sentir mal por ela. Ela parece aterrorizada.

"Você tem certeza? Quero dizer, não está doendo _tanto_..."

"É apenas uma pequena agulha, senhorita Swan. Então você terá algo para a dor e você irá se sentir muito melhor."

Bella olha para mim, como se eu pudesse tomar a decisão para ela. "Você não tem que fazer qualquer coisa que você não queira, Bella", eu garanto suavemente. "Você é uma menina grande. Lembra-se?"

Ela dá um suspiro trêmulo, obviamente angustiada. "Sim. Eu posso fazer isso." Ela segura a mão para mim. "Você pode segurar minha mão?"

"Claro." Eu ofereço a minha mão e ela imediatamente a agarra em um aperto de morte.

"Eu realmente vou precisar fazer a intravenosa nesse braço", a enfermeira interfere com simpatia.

"Porra," Bella resmunga, liberando minha mão. Ela parece completamente estressada. Eu pego minha cadeira e levo para o seu lado ferido, e me reposiciono tão perto dela quanto posso. Eu vinculo meu braço através dela, com o cuidado de evitar seu pulso, e fico ao lado dela na maca. Ela relaxa um pouco, mas de repente fica tensa novamente quando a enfermeira envolve o torniquete em volta de seu braço.

Quando a enfermeira puxa a agulha Bella se vira e esconde o rosto no meu ombro, com os olhos bem fechados. O topo de sua cabeça está perto de meu rosto e eu inalo o cheiro dela novamente - coco. Definitivamente coco.

A enfermeira enfia a agulha e ela pula. Ela está tremendo...? Isto é muito. Quebrar o pulso não é problema, mas saque uma agulha pequena e ela se encolhe como uma criança. Eu levanto minha mão livre e esfrego suavemente seus cabelos.

"Você está indo bem, Bella", murmuro baixinho. "Ela está quase acabando."

Ela balança a cabeça, o rosto ainda enterrado em meu ombro. Poucos segundos depois, a enfermeira tem a agulha no lugar. "Tudo feito", ela anuncia alegremente, e começa a administrar o medicamento para a dor.

Bella suspira. "Oh, graças a Deus." Ela se endireita; nossos rostos estão apenas alguns centímetros de distância, não muito diferente da noite anterior. Quando percebe a nossa proximidade, ela se afasta rapidamente, limpando a garganta. "Hum, muito obrigada." A máscara cor-de-rosa acaba com sua palidez.

Eu sorrio. "Não há problema", eu digo. Nossos braços estão ligados; nenhum de nós se afasta, e uma espécie de silêncio constrangedor se instala entre nós. Depois de receber o analgésico, os olhos de Bella começam a cair, ela os rola para mim.

"Isso parece estranho", ela jorra.

"O quê?" Eu me pergunto se ela está se referindo a nós - a nossa posição atual.

"O analgésico."

"Oh".

Ela ri. A enfermeira sai e um jovem entra, empurrando uma máquina grande e branca. "Desculpe-me, senhor", diz ele educadamente. "Eu vou precisar que você saia por um momento para que possamos fazer um raio-x."

Concordo com a cabeça, puxando meu braço de Bella e saio do quarto. Estou surpreso ao ficar cara-a-cara com a loira e Emmett – os braços de Rosalie estão cruzados, os lábios franzidos, enquanto Em situa-se em seu lado sorrindo como o gato Cheshire.

Rosalie olha pra mim, mas não diz nada. Qual é o problema dela?

"Ei", eu digo facilmente.

Emmett me dá um tapa nas costas. "Ei, cara. Que encontro, hein? O que você fez com ela?"

Reviro os olhos. "Nada, Em. Foi um acidente. Tenho certeza que ela vai te contar tudo."

"Claro, claro", diz ele. "Ei, esta será uma história engraçada para contar para as crianças." Ele pisca para mim e evito ficar de cara feia - o burro sabe que não é meu estilo. _Crianças_? Eu não posso nem pensar em ter filhos agora.

"Bem, ela está bem?" Rosalie bufa.

"Sim Ela acaba de receber um medicamento para dor - ela está convencida de que não está quebrado."

"Sim, eu vi você ajudando com a intravenosa lá. Vocês pareciam muito... _aconchegados_." Ela cospe a última palavra como se fosse veneno. Honestamente, esta foi a primeira vez que eu vi essa garota. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de qual seja o seu problema.

"Eu sou Edward, a propósito," eu digo, estendendo a minha mão. Ela sacode vivamente.

"Rose. E só para que você saiba, Edward, eu tenho ambos os olhos em você em todos os momentos." Ela faz um gesto de seus olhos para os meus com dois dedos.

Puta merda... era com ela que James tinha problemas? Melhor amiga psicótica sempre ficando no caminho? Emmett apenas permanece ali, ainda sorrindo como quem comeu merda.

Quando a técnica sai todos nós voltamos para o quarto. Bella está sonolenta - ela parece perto da inconsciência, enrolada sobre a maca, sem travesseiro. Rosalie agarra o lençol e começa a cobri-la.

Bella abre um olho e olha para Rosalie e Em. "Ei", ela sussurra, sorrindo amplamente. Sim, ela definitivamente está se sentindo melhor.

"Bella, o que diabos aconteceu?" Rosalie questiona.

"Agora não," Bella geme. "Eu estou com sono. Eu vou precisar de toda a minha energia para contar a história de forma eficaz."

Eu olho para o meu Blackberry - são quase seis horas e eu preciso ir para casa antes de fazer a viajem até Olímpia. Bella está descansando com os olhos fechados novamente, exausta. Em e Rose estão falando entre si em voz baixa.

Eu me abaixo na frente de Bella, meu rosto ao nível do dela, e escovo meu polegar sobre seu rosto suave. Seus olhos vibram abertos e se concentram em mim.

"Você vai ficar bem se eu deixá-la com Rosalie e Emmett?" Pergunto baixinho.

Ela balança a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. "Eu disse que você poderia ir a um tempo atrás."

"E eu disse que eu não iria deixá-la aqui sozinha."

Ela suspira, obviamente muito cansada para discutir. "Sim, Edward. Você pode ir. Eu vou ficar bem."

Eu sorrio. "Eu te ligo amanhã".

"Tudo bem. Você entrega a minha bolsa a Rose?"

"Claro." Eu concordo e a beijo suavemente no rosto – seus olhos se apertam com o contato da minha pele na dela e ela suspira calmamente. "Adeus, linda", eu sussurro. Ela me observa sair, Rose me segue para recuperar sua bolsa do meu carro. Eu me sinto mal deixando-a sozinha com Emmett - espero que o idiota não a incomode.

Rose parece que quer dizer algo para mim durante todo o caminho até o carro. Ela, obviamente, pensa melhor, mas suas mandíbulas permanecem tensas. Ela pega a bolsa com um breve aceno de cabeça e um agradecimento e desaparece para dentro.

Meus Blackberry apita quando estou dirigindo de volta para Olympia. Em um sinal fechado eu o retiro do bolso e vejo que tenho uma mensagem de Bella.

_**Só achei que você deveria saber é só uma torção, não quebrou.**__**Odeio dizer 'eu te disse', mas... Eu te disse. ;-) - B**_

Sorrio enquanto coloco o telefone no bolso de trás. Essa Bella é algo completamente diferente... e de um jeito bom. Durante anos, eu tenho certeza de que vou me lembrar desse encontro e pensar nela.

E eu certamente nunca olhar para scooters da mesma forma novamente.

* * *

**Quem percebeu que às vezes Bella chama o nosso lindo cafajeste de Eduardo? Não, a sua tradutora não deu uma de Globo... kkkk**

**Então, impressão minha ou houve um momento fofo ali? Será que Edward é tão idiota mesmo? Quero saber o que vocês pensam.**

**Até!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Abro um olho e vejo que Emmett e eu estamos sozinhos. _Oh Deus_... o que está acontecendo? Ele está sorrindo para mim como um alegre gigante. Eu suspiro e me sento um pouco mais ereta, de imediato, alerta.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu murmuro.

Ele se senta na pequena cadeira do quarto. Parece demasiada pequena para ele. "Rose foi pegar sua bolsa", explica ele. "Eu estava morrendo para que eles saíssem... eu tenho que saber. Você está fazendo-o sofrer já?"

Eu suspiro e olho para ele, incrédula. _Que porra é essa?_

"Eu não sei do que você está falando", eu digo indignada. Rose e sua maldita boca grande. Eu deveria saber.

"Vamos, Bella. Você não tem que mentir para mim".

"O que Rose lhe disse?"

"Que ele fez uma aposta sobre você e você sabe tudo sobre ela."

_Cristo!_ De que lado ela está, afinal? Ela caminha de volta para o quarto a tempo de receber o olhar mais mortal que eu já fiz. Ela para em suas trilhas como se tivesse levado um tiro.

"O quê?" ela pergunta intrigada, com minha bolsa na mão. Ela olha de mim para Emmett. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei. Por que você não me diz, _Rose_", eu zombo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você disse alguma coisa?" ela grita com Emmett. Ele levanta as duas mãos na defensiva.

"Hei, hei! Isso é entre vocês."

"Como no inferno que é! Eu lhe disse para não dizer a ela que eu lhe disse."

"Por que você disse a ele, Rose?" Eu lamento. "Agora tudo está arruinado."

"O quê?" Emmett parece confuso. "Nada está arruinado. Você não entende?" Ele olha para mim como se devesse ser óbvio. "Eu posso _ajudar_ você."

Eu bufo. "Você é amigo de Edward. Por que você ria querer ajudar a _mim_?"

"Porque eu sou amigo de Rose, também. E qualquer amigo dela é amigo meu." Ele envolve o braço enorme em torno de sua cintura e a puxa para perto. Reviro os olhos para o termo "amigos". "E, além disso, há tempos Edward vem me dando nos nervos com sua galinhagem. Ele _precisa_ ser derrubado uma vez ou duas. E eu sei sobre a aposta e... bem... isso não foi muito legal."

Esse cara está falando sério? Eu estou meio que estou gostando muito dele agora. Estou muito interessada em onde isso vai dar.

"O que aconteceu com o papo de lealdade masculina?" Pergunto sarcasticamente.

Antes que ele possa responder Dr. Carr entra no quarto, interrompendo a nossa conversa. _Droga_. Ele tem uma pasta fina em suas mãos - os meus exames - e ele a abre quando está na minha frente.

"Bem, senhorita Swan", ele começa: "Eu tenho uma boa notícia. Não está quebrado, provavelmente é apenas uma luxação. Vou colocá-la em uma tala e você deve manter o gelo até que o inchaço diminua. Você precisa fazer a compressa quantas vezes puder e descansar por pelo menos duas semanas, está claro?" Concordo com a cabeça. "Você pode tirar a tala para tomar banho, mas eu sugiro que você tenha alguém para colocá-la de volta para você. Mas não deixe que coloquem com muita força para não correr o risco de cortar a sua circulação."

Sem brincadeira. Esta não é minha a minha primeira entorse, fato que ele é muito consciente. Mas eu acho que seu pequeno discurso é padrão... para não correr o risco de eu processá-lo por um braço podre depois de eu andar por aí sem circulação nele o dia todo. Eu me pergunto se isso já aconteceu com alguém...

Aceno polidamente, pronta para ele ir em frente para que Emmett e eu possamos continuar a nossa conversa. Ele prontamente envolve meu pulso e coloca o bloco de gelo em cima. A enfermeira entra assim que ele sai e retira a minha intravenosa. Eu coro enquanto ela a remove, me lembrando de como eu tinha ido toda para cima de Edward e o quão perto sua boca esteve da minha de novo. O que foi ainda mais preocupante foi o fato de que eu realmente pensei, por um momento muito breve, em como seria beijá-lo. Essa proximidade... estar perto de um homem como ele é obviamente perigoso... Eu preciso ser mais cuidadosa.

A enfermeira me dá uma receita para a dor, repete as mesmas instruções, e eu estou liberada. Assim que saímos da emergência, ambos estão em cima de mim.

"Então você vai me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu?"

"Sim, Bella. Nós estamos morrendo aqui. Estou tão perto de ligar para Edward e perturbá-lo um pouco mais." Emmett segura dois dedos para indicar o quão perto ele está. Reviro os olhos.

"Foi seriamente o momento mais humilhante da minha vida. Eu prefiro não reviver isso agora ou... nunca."

O sorriso de Emmett vacila. "O quê?", pergunta ele, incrédulo. "Não me diga que você vai nos deixar assim?"

"Emmett, ela vai nos dizer quando estiver pronta", Rose o repreende. Ela se vira para mim. "Mas, falando sério, Bella. Será que Edward fez isso com você? Ele a atacou?" Seu tom é tão sério - os meus olhos pulam provavelmente fora da minha cabeça.

"O quê? Rose, não. Ele não me atacou."

Emmett fica ofendido. "Você realmente acha que ele iria atacá-la?", pergunta ele, espantado.

"Eu não o conheço", Rose se defende. "Ele fez essa aposta. Ele parece mais do que capaz de um ataque para mim."

"Então ele é um pouco irresponsável com as mulheres, mas ele não é um estuprador."

Eles continuam a discutir enquanto nos empilhamos no Audi de Rose - Emmett galantemente toma o banco traseiro, sem ao menos discutir. Deus o abençoe. Eu estou realmente intrigada com este homem... Eu estou começando a ver por que Rose gosta tanto dele. Mas qual é o seu contrato com Edward?

"Foi uma pergunta inocente. Eu não o acusei na cara dele."

"Mas você queria. Eu poderia dizer."

"Bem, se eu quisesse. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Cristo, ela fica sozinha com ele por um dia e seu pulso aparece quase quebrado. Que diabos eles poderiam ter feito em um encontro que a levaria a torcer um pulso?"

Emmett se inclina para frente e bate no meu ombro. Eu lentamente me viro e o encaro um pouco, já irritada, porque eu sei o que está vindo. "Eu não sei", diz ele descaradamente. "Bella, o que _foi_ que aconteceu? Você está _certa_ de que não tiveram nada físico?" Ele mexe as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Rose zomba alto em descrença. "Que tipo de sexo pode quebrar o pulso de uma pessoa?"

"Você _obviamente_ nunca fez realmente sexo selvagem."

"É mesmo?" Ela ergue uma sobrancelha curiosa para ele. "Porque a noite passada parecia muito..."

"Rose!"

Emmett ignora o meu desabafo e responde: "Querida, confie em mim. Você não viu nada ainda."

Isto é muito. Emmett é tão bastardo arrogante quanto Edward! Exceto que Rose está comprando a sua merda. Ela parece um pouco quente e confusa... _querido Senhor_! Eu preciso sair do carro antes que ela pare e vá para as vias de fato no banco de trás.

Felizmente o cais é perto do hospital. Eu não posso sair do carro rápido o suficiente. Enquanto eu estou correndo para o meu próprio veículo Emmett grita: "Você se importa se nós aparecermos? Eu quero falar com você sobre essa coisa toda de Edward."

Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo e preciso ir para a cama, mas minha curiosidade está me implorando para dizer sim. Eu só _tenho_ que saber do que ele está falando. Por que ele está dizendo que Edward precisa aprender uma lição em um segundo e defendendo-o no próximo? Eles são amigos ou isso é... outra coisa?

Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

"Sim, vocês podem vir."

Ele sorri. "Ótimo. Estaremos lá em uma hora." Ele mergulha de volta para o carro e bate a porta.

Uma _hora?_ Isso só pode significar... oh, pelo amor de Cristo.

Eu paro para comprar meu medicamento a caminho de casa. São quase oito horas quando Emmett e Rose chegam, e enquanto esperava por eles, eu vesti o pijama, detonei um pacote de Doritos, e enviei um texto rápido para Edward.

_**Só achei que você deveria saber é só uma torção, não quebrou. **__**Odeio dizer 'eu te disse', mas... Eu te disse. ;-) - B**_

Eu sorrio enquanto a envio, me perguntando se ele está em Olympia já. São só uma hora ou mais de viajem, então ele deve estar perto. Ele sai com mulheres lá? Será que ele vai foder alguém esta noite? Digo a mim mesma que eu não me importo. É como o meu novo mantra: _eu não me importo... Eu não me importo... Eu não me importo... _Mas sinceramente, o pensamento dele me levando para sair, passando pela merda total que eu coloquei sobre nós, sendo incrivelmente doce enquanto eu recebia a intravenosa, e depois correndo para sua casa para foder outro alguém em uma cidade diferente depois de me chamar de linda, bem... eu não me sinto bem com isso.

_Ele poderia estar te fodendo hoje à noite,_ grita meu subconsciente. Minha garota poderosa interior zomba. _Como se isso fosse acontecer!__Você se lembra de que você é apenas uma aposta, certo?_

Eu gemo em frustração. Claro, ele é arrogante, mas ele não parece ser um babaca total. Pelo menos, não a maioria do tempo. E qual homem de tão boa aparência não seria arrogante? Inferno, _eu_ seria arrogante se fosse ele.

As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis se ele fosse chato. Ele seria muito mais fácil de resistir então. Se ele tentar me beijar de novo, eu temo que ou cedo ou entro em combustão espontânea.

Pergunto-me, rapidamente, o que teria acontecido se eu não soubesse sobre a aposta. Eu teria cedido a esse ponto? Será que ele estaria recebendo seus ganhos daquele saco de merda de James enquanto que inalo Ben e Jerry e soluço, sozinha, no meu quarto? Certamente não... com certeza eu tenho mais auto-controle do que _isso_.

Eu estou tão presa em minhas reflexões que, quando a porta se abre eu pulo, assustada. Rose vem dançando, Emmett em seus calcanhares, carregando uma caixa de pizza.

"Nós trouxemos comida", ele berra ao estilo homem das cavernas. Deus, mesmo quando fala normalmente ele ainda é muito alto. Suas cordas vocais deve ser tão grandes quanto a de uma baleia.

"Ah, bom", eu digo, abandonando meus Doritos. Eu busco pratos de papel e refrigerantes da geladeira. A pizza é depositada sobre o balcão e todos nós a atacamos. Nós nos reunimos ao redor da bancada, cada um empoleirado em cima de um banquinho preto. Rose e Emmett se sentam ao lado do outro e eu me sento em frente a eles.

Por alguns segundos, nós comemos em silêncio. Claro, a paz é de curta duração.

"Você está pronta para nos contar?" Emmett provoca.

Eu suspiro, mas decido que terei que contar uma hora ou outra, e, pelo menos, se eu contar, eles deixarão de me incomodar. Eu conto a história toda mortificante, omitindo a parte onde eu senti a _coisa_ de Edward e disse que eu apenas perdi o controle da scooter enquanto fazia uma curva, o que é parcialmente verdadeiro. Aparentemente, a minha miséria ainda era excepcionalmente divertida. Emmett não conseguia parar de rir, exclamando: "Deus, se eu pudesse ter apenas visto a sua cara!" mais e mais.

Depois de alguns minutos eu arremessei um cogumelo nele. "Pronto, eu te dei o que você queria. Agora me dê o que eu quero."

Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram em confusão. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Como você conheceu Edward e você disse a ele que eu sei?"

"O inferno não, eu não disse a ele. Você acha que eu sou um idiota?"

"Eu pensei que os homens eram unidos e essa merda toda. Não seria a atitude de um verdadeiro amigo dizer a ele?"

Ele olha para mim como se eu fosse louca, o que pode ser verdade. Eu não posso nem mesmo negar. Este fim de semana inteiro me deixou no mínimo desorientada.

"Não", garante ele com confiança. "Um verdadeiro amigo aproveita qualquer oportunidade de foder com seu amigo."

"Quantos anos você tem? Quatorze?"

Ele parece ofendido. "Eu tenho 27. E eu sempre posso ir e contar a ele se você quiser..." ele retruca.

_Oh merda!_ O que eu estava pensando?

"Não!" Eu exclamo rapidamente. "Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só estou tentando entender você."

Rose entra na conversa. "Não há como entender Emmett."

"O que é uma coisa boa, como você aprendeu. Certo, bebê?" Ele coloca o braço em volta de seu ombro e ela dá de ombros, mas é óbvio pela sua expressão tímida que ela está ferida.

Reviro os olhos. É este um pequeno vislumbre do meu futuro como a melhor amiga de Rose?

"De qualquer forma," Emmett continua, "Eu quero ajudar."

"Ajudar como?"

"Você sabe. Ajudá-la a foder com ele."

Rose sorri maliciosamente. "Eu acho que isso vai ser incrível, Bella. Você vai realmente ser capaz de atingi-lo onde dói."

"Ok..." Eu digo incerta. Eu realmente não tenho pensado em qualquer plano para Edward ainda. Eu estava em uma espécie de ir com o improviso. "O que você tem em mente?"

"Ok", ele começa. Ele tem um brilho diabólico nos os olhos - Eu estou quase com um pouco de medo do que estou prestes a ouvir. "A primeira coisa que você deve saber sobre Edward é que ele tem um pouco TOC*. Ele gosta das suas merdas limpas. Então, quanto mais desorganizada você for em torno dele, melhor."

_*Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo._

Concordo com a cabeça. Isso parece inocente o suficiente.

"Ele não é realmente interessado em animais, também. Eles são muito bagunceiros para ele. Então, se você pudesse comprar um gato ou algo assim e tentar fazer com que ele fique com ele em sua casa seria muito mau. De preferência um que cague um monte e seja bem fedido."

Eu suspiro. "Eu não vou comprar um gato por causa disso! Você está levando isso um pouco a sério demais."

"Você quer se divertir com isso ou não?", pergunta ele.

"Eu nem sei mais."

"Vamos, Bella", Rose impulsiona. "Quando mais você vai ter a oportunidade de foder com um cara totalmente quente como este?"

Emmett finge ofensa. Eu cruzo meus braços e bufo.

"Parece apenas errado."

"Mais errado do que fazer uma aposta se ele consegue dormir com você?"

Ela está certa. _Droga_. Ele totalmente merece essa merda.

Emmett continua: "Ele também gosta de estar no controle das coisas. Ele é completamente o chefe em pessoa. Então, a coisa da scooter... completamente genial. Tenho certeza que ele quase perdeu sua cabeça."

Eu dou de ombros. Ele realmente perdeu sua cabeça um pouco... não que eu possa culpá-lo. Eu provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa.

"Basta tirar o controle das mãos dele, sempre que for possível. E ele também nunca levou uma mulher para casa para conhecer seus pais, por isso, se pudéssemos de alguma maneira arranjar para você conhecê-los..." ele se extingue de pensativo. Eu engasgo com minha pizza.

Ele tem 28 anos e _nunca_ levou uma mulher para casa?

"O que?" Exclamo, tossindo. Depois de me recuperar eu acrescento: "Nunca?"

Emmett encolhe os ombros se desculpando. "Ele não é realmente um tipo que goste de compromisso", explica ele, mas não elabora.

"E por que isso?" Eu me pergunto em voz alta.

"Ele tem suas razões, eu acho. Não é realmente a minha história para contar. Desculpe."

Isso é interessante...

"E você tem certeza de que eu deveria foder com ele assim?" Eu pergunto, querendo ter certeza.

"Absolutamente. Não há desculpas por brincar com as emoções dos outros. Eu não me importo com o que diabos você está passando." Ele soa tão absoluto e certo. Como posso discutir com isso?

"Você meio que dá a entender que ele deveria estar em terapia ou algo assim" Noto.

"Não, é só que..." De repente, ele parece frustrado. "Ah, foda-se. Ele simplesmente não quer compromisso, certo? Ele é um cara muito bom, apesar de tudo. Provavelmente a pessoa mais altruísta do mundo."

"Então por que ele é amigo de James? Boas pessoas não saem com tipos como o _dele_."

"_Você_ saiu", Rose rapidamente aponta.

"Isso foi diferente. Eu não sabia como ele era. Edward obviamente sabe... e ele parece ser igual a ele!"

"Eu realmente não conheço James," Emmett revela. "Então eu sei que eles não são melhores amigos ou qualquer coisa."

"Por que você não pergunta a ele sobre isso?" Rose sugere. "Seja discreto, porém. Basta dizer que eu mencionei que Bella costumava sair com ele e vamos ver o que ele diz."

Emmett não parece esperançoso. "Eu posso tentar..."

Meu pulso está realmente começando a latejar novamente. Eu me levanto para pegar um comprimido para a dor, rapidamente olhando para o meu telefone para ver se Edward respondeu, mas não. Acho que eu teria ouvido o sinal. Estou surpresa por me sentir um pouco decepcionada com isso e rapidamente empurro esses pensamentos de lado.

Está ficando tarde. Depois que eu gentilmente aponto ele vão embora, Emmett ainda mastigando um pedaço de pizza. Ele me garante que vai continuar pensando em coisas loucas que eu possa fazer para Edward.

Eu escovo os dentes e lavo o rosto. Eu estou começando a me sentir cansada e grogue por causa do analgésico. Assim que me deito, eu ouço o sinal do meu telefone na cozinha e meu estômago dá um flip-flop como o de uma garota de 14 anos... _merda_! O que há de errado comigo? Corro para apanhá-lo.

_**Você está certa, como sempre. **__**Você está realmente começando a fazer coisas ruins para o meu ego.**__**- E**_

Eu levo o telefone para minha cama e respondo quando estou deitada.

_**Alguém precisa fazer coisas ruins para o seu ego. **__**Talvez dar-lhe uma aparada... é muito grande.**__**- B**_

_**Você acha que eu sou egoísta?**__**- E**_

_**Talvez.**__**- B**_

_**Como eu poderia não ser? **__**Depois de sair com mulheres bonitas como você...**__**- E**_

_**Mulheres bonitas? **__**Como mais de uma? **__**Eu pensei que era apenas comigo que você sairia hoje.**__**- B**_

Eu me repreendo pelo quanto desconfiada e ciumenta eu pareço. Eu _não _estou com ciúmes, porra!

_**Confie em mim, Bella. **__**Você é muito para lidar. **__**Eu não poderia lidar com mais do que apenas você se eu tentasse.**__**- E**_

Que diabos isso quer dizer? Suas mensagens são sempre tão enigmáticas, embora eu tenha certeza que eu estaria confusa também se ele estivesse aqui, murmurando tudo isso naquela voz incrivelmente sedutora dele.

_**Vou levar isso como um elogio. **__**Eu gosto de pensar que lhe mantenho com as mãos cheias.**__**- B**_

_**Confie em mim, mantém.**__**- E**_

_**Você trabalhar amanhã cedo?**__**- E**_

_**Sim, eu provavelmente deveria ir dormir.**__**- B**_

_**Eu também. **__**Eu não posso esperar para vê-la novamente.**__**- E**_

_**Quando você volta para Seattle? **__**Próximo fim de semana?**__**- B**_

_**Provavelmente. **__**Geralmente fica bastante movimentado durante a semana.**__**- E**_

Estou surpresa de ter ficado um pouco... decepcionada? Parece que minhas duas semanas de diversão estão se transformando em dois fins de semana. E eu eventualmente precisaria lhe convidar para ir ao casamento comigo. Eu decido que vou fazê-lo neste fim de semana... e se ele disser não, então meus dois fins de semana se transformarão em um fim de semana.

Porra, isso é um infortúnio.

_**Bem, acho que até este fim de semana, então...**__**- B**_

Eu me pergunto quantas mulheres aleatórias ele vai foder entre agora e o fim de semana. Ou talvez elas não sejam aleatórias... talvez eles sejam mais como "amigas de foda". Isso faria muito sentido.

_**Estou ansioso por isso. **__**Boa noite, linda.**__**- E**_

_**Boa noite, Edward.**__**- B**_

Eu coloquei o telefone na minha mesa de cabeceira e decidi que as coisas serão melhores assim. Sim, quanto maior a distância - quanto menos tempo que eu estiver perto com este homem - melhor.

* * *

**Então... Emmett sabe de tudo o que vocês acham disso? Eu sinto que Bella está um pouquinho confusa e talvez... com ciúmes? Hum... Algo bom se aproxima...**

**Obrigada Anna, minha beta.**

**Quem sabe se vocês me deixarem bem feliz com muitos reviews, eu não volte ainda essa semana com mais um capítulo? **

**Beijo, Nai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**~ BPOV ~**

No dia seguinte, o trabalho é lento. O tempo parece rastejar. Eu me entretenho pensando em maneiras de mexer com Edward e verifico o meu telefone obsessivamente procurando por uma mensagem dele.

Não há uma mensagem, para minha grande decepção, mas eu imagino que ser Diretor Executivo de uma empresa deve consumir o tempo de uma pessoa. Tenho certeza que ele não tem tempo para se sentar e flertar através de sms durante todo o dia.

Mas no final da tarde recebo uma mensagem de um número desconhecido.

_**Vá muito longe com ele e no último segundo diga-lhe que está naqueles dias - Emmett.**_

_O que?_ Esse cara está falando sério? Será que Rose lhe deu o meu número?

Eu respondo: _**E se ele não se importar com isso? **__**Então o que eu faria? **__**- Bella**_

_**Todos os caras se importam. **__**- Emmett**_

Eu quero discutir com ele, mas vendo que eu realmente não sei se os caras se importam ou não, eu sinto que estou fora do meu elemento e o deixo em paz.

Eu não tomo o analgésico enquanto estou no trabalho, porque eles me deixam extremamente sonolenta e incoerente. Passei a maior parte do dia bem com minha mão, o meu único alívio para a dor foi um pequeno Aleve*. No momento em que eu chego em casa meu pulso está me matando.

_*Medicamento antiinflamatório usado também como analgésico leve._

Ontem à noite eu só tomei um analgésico. Hoje, eu engulo dois.

Decido que esta noite eu vou pedir comida e assistir a quarta temporada de _Lost_. O DVD ainda está fechado na minha estante. Eu coloco o primeiro disco antes de pedir a comida, ansiosa para começar. Ansiosa para ver um pouco mais de Sawyer*. Que visão...

_*James "Sawyer" Ford – personagem de Lost interpretado por Joshua Lee Holloway._

Eu posso sentir minhas pálpebras ficando pesadas com o passar do tempo. Sinto-me leve, como se eu estivesse flutuando sobre uma nuvem. Sinto-me estranhamente tonta...

Meu telefone toca. Eu quase caio do sofá tentando recuperá-lo da mesa.

"Alô?" Eu jorro, toda sem fôlego por causa do esforço.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

É Edward! Meu subconsciente vertiginoso faz uma pequena dança feliz.

E por que eu estou tão feliz em ouvi-lo?

"Eu estou bem. Desculpe. Como foi seu dia?"

"Ocupado, mas bom. Como foi o seu?"

"Lento e chato."

"O que você está fazendo agora?"

"Assistindo _Lost_."

"Foi isso que deixou você toda quente e sem ar?"

Hehe... Edward disse "quente".

"Talvez."

"Você sabe que Hurley sonhou com a ilha toda, certo? É tudo um sonho."

"Edward!" Eu reprovo com uma risadinha. "Eu sei por um fato que não é verdade. Eu já estou na quarta temporada e já vi esse episódio. Mas você ainda perde pontos legais para tentar arruinar isso para mim."

Ele ri. "Eu vou recuperá-los. Não se preocupe. O seu dia está melhor agora que você está assistindo _Lost_?"

"Sim, eu acho que sim. O que você está fazendo esta noite?"

"Eu tenho outra reunião. Eu só queria ouvir sua bela voz antes de ir."

"Você é muito encantador, Senhor Cullen."

"Posso te ligar novamente por volta dessa hora amanhã? Ou você tem planos?"

"Não, não tenho planos. Você pode ligar". Eu já estou ansiosa por isso... embora talvez eu devesse ter dito que eu tenho planos para que eu não parecesse tão patética. Porra, eu nunca penso! Mas eu acho que não importa o que ele pense. Se eu aceitar as sugestões de Emmett, em breve serei uma pateta suja com um gato fedorento que está menstruada.

"Tudo bem então. Eu falo com você amanhã. Aproveite o seu programa de TV."

"Oh, eu vou. Aproveite a sua reunião."

Ele ri. "Eu vou tentar. Eu provavelmente vou pensar em você durante a maior parte dela."

Oh, que fala mansa! É fácil ver como ele tem esse efeito sobre as mulheres - em circunstâncias normais eu não teria a menor chance.

Uma vez que desligamos eu me estico no sofá, mas não consigo mais me concentrar na série. Maldito Edward por me fazer perder o meu foco. Estranhamente, tudo o que posso fazer é imaginar seu rosto lindo...

Uma batida na porta interrompe meu devaneio e me apresso a atender. A minha porta não está trancada, como de costume - eu realmente preciso começar a colocar a tranca quando estiver sozinha - mas uma espiada pelo olho mágico revela um homem de meia idade segurando um buquê enorme de flores.

_Puta merda... são para mim?_ Eu balanço a porta aberta e o homem me cumprimenta com indiferença.

"Senhorita Bella Swan?", pergunta ele.

"Sim..."

"Eu tenho uma entrega para você." Inferno sim ele tem. Ele me entrega as flores e elas são bastante pesadas - é um arranjo lindo de lírios cor-de-rosa e rosas vermelhas e brancas. Eu as coloco no balcão da cozinha e observo um pequeno cartão saindo no topo - Eu não posso esperar para rasgá-lo. O entregador permanece na minha porta.

"Posso pegar sua assinatura, senhorita?", pergunta ele, entregando-me uma prancheta com uma folha de papel anexado. Eu o assino de forma rápida e o despacho.

Eu sei que elas têm que ser de Edward. Quem mais? As últimas flores que eu recebi eram de meu pai quando me formei na faculdade, e seu buquê nem sequer veio com um vaso.

Sou agredida pela deliciosa fragrância dos lírios enquanto abro o cartão.

_**Lindas flores para uma linda mulher. **__**Eu pensei em você durante todo o dia.**_

_**Edward.**_

_Linda_. Eu enrolo a palavra na minha cabeça. Edward parece gostar dela... ele certamente a usa muito. E eu gosto muito, especialmente quando está saindo de seus lábios perfeitos.

Eu considero enviá-lo uma mensagem e dizer "Obrigada", mas penso que ele provavelmente está na tal reunião... se ele realmente tinha uma reunião. Talvez ele tenha outro encontro? Eu suspiro e sacudo a cabeça enquanto desejo, mais do que tudo, que ele fosse confiável.

Eu não ouvi sobre Edward durante todo o dia seguinte. Eu encontro Jake no meu horário na hora do almoço e lhe dou uma atualização sobre tudo o que aconteceu, começando com meu pulso torcido. Ele não acha divertido e, mais ofensivamente, nem surpreendido.

"Você sempre foi uma motorista péssima com essas coisas", ele brinca com um aceno de desaprovação da cabeça. Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

"Isso não é verdade! Eu nunca bati última vez. Eu realmente acho que havia algo errado com aquela scooter."

"A scooter? Ou a motorista?"

Eu aponto uma batata frita para ele ameaçadoramente. "Não me faça subir nesta mesa, Black."

A garçonete chega para repor nossas bebidas e há uma pequena pausa na nossa conversa.

"Então, quando você o verá novamente?" Jacob pergunta.

"Este fim de semana, eu acho – hei, eles chegaram a dizer quais são os termos da aposta?"

Ele balança a cabeça se desculpando. "Não. Eles ainda estavam discutindo quando saíram do banheiro. Então, talvez tenham discutido isso depois de sair."

_Claro. __Droga_. Estou _morrendo_ para saber, mas parece que as únicas pessoas a par das informações são Edward e o Satanás - er, James.

"Isso é horrível", eu resmungo. "Talvez eles tenham apostado um milhão de dólares ou algo assim. Você pularia totalmente dentro com uma aposta por um milhão de dólares, não é?"

Jake me olha com ceticismo. "Então você acha que eles são milionários? E porque de repente importa o que eles apostaram? E para responder a sua pergunta... não, eu não faria."

Eu zombo. "Você é um mentiroso."

"Eu estaria traindo Leah."

"Isso supondo que você não estivesse com Leah, é claro."

"Oh. Bem, a resposta ainda seria não".

"Como assim?"

"Porque não é certo, Bella", diz ele, exasperado. "Então, importa se ele apostou um milhão de dólares? Isso quer dizer que está tudo bem com o fato de eles fazerem em você?"

"Hmm ..." Eu penso nisso. "Bem, se Edward me desse, pelo menos, metade do dinheiro, então... sim, eu poderia estar bem com isso."

"Há quem considere isso prostituição, você sabe."

"Não pode ser considerado prostituição, se eu não souber sobre isso."

"Mas você sabe sobre isso."

Suspiro alto. "Jacob! Estamos fingindo que isto seja em circunstâncias normais, em que eu não sei e você não teria uma noiva. E pelo amor de Deus, deixe de 'oh, o que Jesus faria?' e apenas admita que você faria essa merda por um milhão de dólares."

Ele me olha surpreso. "Que história é essa?" ele se pergunta.

Eu coro, de repente, envergonhada. Estou tentando arranjar desculpas para Edward? Porra, eu estou pisando em uma zona perigosa aqui.

Mude o tema... ou pelo menos, o tópico.

"Você conhece alguém que tenha um gato fedorento?"

"O que?" Ele sulca as sobrancelhas intrigado. "Por que diabos você precisa saber isso?"

"O amigo de Edward, Emmett, sugeriu que eu arranjasse um para mexer com ele."

"Porque ele não gosta de gatos fedorentos?"

Eu dou de ombros. "Acho que não."

"Bem Cristo, Bella. _Ninguém_ gosta de gatos fedorentos".

"Olha - você conhece alguém ou não? Eu vou ter que sair logo, meu horário de almoço está quase no fim".

Ele balança a cabeça... "Não, desculpe. Talvez você deva verificar na sociedade protetora dos animais. Esse lugar sempre fede. Ou procurar no jornal por doações de gatos - Esses animais costumam ter algo errado quando eles estão sendo doados, isso pode ajudar..."

"Obrigada", eu murmuro impassível, mas eu já sei que não estou disposta a passar por qualquer destes problemas apenas para mexer com Edward. Emmett apenas terá que pensar em algumas ideias novas. Que diabos eu faria com a coisa uma vez que tudo isso acabar? Eu duvido que Edward vá querer ficar com ele. "Como está o planejamento do casamento?"

"Indo. A última escolha pela banda foi um fracasso, então ela me deixou escolher."

"Ah, legal! Você já encontrou alguém?"

"Encontrei, mas ela vetou essa escolha. Ela tem direito a três vetos."

Pobre Jake ingênuo. Só posso sacudir a cabeça e rir, porque isso é tão Leah, e Deus como eu a amo.

Depois do trabalho eu sinceramente não posso esperar para chegar em minha porta da frente. Eu corri como um louca pelos analgésicos - meu pulso está pegando fogo! Eu mais uma vez engulo dois, sabendo que não tenho planos para a noite.

Eu me sinto extremamente patética enquanto contemplo o que fazer hoje à noite. Assistir mais _Lost_ ou... conferir o que mais há na TV? Puta merda. Preciso ter uma vida.

Eu decido por assistir TV, por parecer mais espontâneo e um pouco menos patético. Se isso é mesmo possível. Eu mantenho o telefone comigo, antecipando a ligação de Edward. Eu ainda preciso agradecer-lhe pelas flores.

Eu sinto os sinais indicadores de que os medicamentos estão fazendo efeito quando minhas pálpebras começam a pesar. Eu rio de um comercial Sham-Wow* - aquela merda é simplesmente muito engraçada! Felizmente, o fogo no meu pulso está lentamente sendo extinto.

_*Canal de compras – 'infomercial'._

O telefone toca e eu flutuo até ele no meu torpor induzido pela medicação.

"Alô?"

"Bella?" Edward diz, assim como na noite anterior. "Você está bêbada?"

"Não!" Eu rio. "Eu tomei um analgésico. Ou dois."

Ele fica quieto por um momento e eu o ouço suspirar. "Ah, eu vejo. Seu pulso continua a doer muito?"

"Sim. Tudo que eu posso tomar no trabalho é Aleve e não ajuda muito..."

"Você já tentou Tylenol regular?"

"Eu não tomo Tylenol."

"Por que não?"

"Meu avô morreu de insuficiência hepática."

"Bem, está tudo bem desde que você não tome muitos. Que tipo de pílulas ele lhe prescreveu?"

"Percocet."

Ele faz uma pausa. "Você sabe que há Tylenol no Percocet, certo?"

_O quê? __Sério?__Foda-se. __Eu me sinto como um idiota agora._

"Você está falando sério?" Eu falo como um gemido.

"Sim, Bella."

"Bem, eu tomei dois. Eu vou morrer?"

Ele ri. "Não, Bella. Ele não disse que você poderia tomar dois?"

Concordo com a cabeça, lentamente percebendo que ele não pode me ver. "Sim. A receita diz: de um a dois."

"Bem aí está."

"Recebi suas flores", eu digo, mudando de assunto. "Elas são muito bonitas. Meu apartamento inteiro cheira como uma merda de uma campina." Eu rio.

"Lindas flores para uma linda mulher ", diz ele, citando o seu cartão. Eu me pergunto se ele sequer viu as flores ou se ele apenas mandou um assistente escolhê-las. Decido desafiá-lo.

"Você ao menos sabe que tipo de flores que são?"

"Claro que sim, Bella. Eu as comprei."

"Que tipo são?"

"Lírios cor-de-rosa e rosas vermelhas e brancas."

Droga.

"Bom trabalho. Você recuperou um ponto legal." Ele ri.

"Você deveria receber outra entrega hoje."

Oh, Deus. Eu deveria dizer que ele precisa parar de me comprar coisas, mas por que diabos ele não deveria? Ele fez uma aposta em mim. Eu mereço um apartamento cheio de flores!

"Mais flores?" Pergunto com cautela.

"Talvez."

Alguém bate na porta. Minha entrega! Porra, ele é bom. Edward parece ouvir... ficamos ambos em silêncio.

"Você vai atender?" ele finalmente pergunta.

Eu limpo minha garganta e me levanto do sofá. "Hum, sim. É a minha entrega?"

"Pode ser. Você está esperando alguém?"

"Não. Você pode esperar por um segundo?"

"Claro."

Com o telefone ainda na minha orelha eu abro a porta e ofego. É ele, com todo o seu cabelo de sexo, semelhante a um Deus, e gloriosamente bonito. Ele tem o seu sorriso torto, o seu Blackberry ainda em sua orelha e um saco em sua outra mão. Tudo o que posso fazer é olhar, mas eu quero pular em cima dele e lamber seu rosto.

"Bem?" ele diz ao telefone, rindo. "Você gostou?"

** ~ EPOV ~**

Ela olha para mim espantada, e eu não posso evitar, mas acho que fiz uma jogada inteligente, vindo até aqui.

Então ela desliga o telefone e me dá um sorriso muito grande com os olhos sonolentos induzidos pela medicação. Eu percebo que ela está mais 'alta que uma pipa', fato que eu havia notado pelo telefone e quase me esqueci... _porra_. Essa menina faz tudo impossível.

"Edward", ela jorra. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não achei que você voltaria até o fim de semana."

Eu dou um encolher de ombros e um pequeno sorriso tímido enquanto desligo meu telefone. "Eu não consegui ficar longe", eu digo sem problemas. "Você ficou surpresa?"

"Sim". Ela sorri novamente.

"Posso entrar?"

Ela hesita. "Oh Sim, um, claro." Ela fecha a porta atrás de mim depois que eu entro e então começa apertar e cutucar o saco na minha mão. "O que é isso?"

"Lasanha e vinho."

"Lasanha? De onde? Já está cozida?" Ela tenta tirar a embalagem de mim.

"Devagar... ela tem que cozinhar por uma hora. E eu a peguei em lugar italiano realmente bom, em Olímpia. Eles fazem lasanhas e vendem congeladas, de modo que você pode cozinhá-las em casa."

"Tudo bem", diz ela, finalmente conseguindo tirar o saco da minha mão. Ela o leva para a cozinha e coloca o vinho e a lasanha no balcão. "Eu vou colocá-la no forno."

"As instruções estão na tampa do recipiente."

Olho ao redor do apartamento e vejo que ele é pequeno, mas aconchegante. O sofá é grande e confortável, com almofadas macias e uma manta marrom em todo o encosto. Há várias fotos na parede e prateleiras - eu olho para a mais próxima e noto que é Bella e o garoto do bar. Eles são muito jovens, provavelmente por volta de dez anos, e Bella está vestindo um maiô, as pernas finas e totalmente constrangida. Ela também tem várias velas e uma pequena estante, cheia de DVDs. O buquê de flores está no balcão da cozinha e ocupa quase todo o espaço. E assim como Bella tinha afirmado, posso sentir o cheiro das flores a vários metros de distância.

"O que é isso?" Eu olho para a cozinha e encontro Bella segurando os filmes que eu trouxe. Ela está examinando os títulos.

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos assistir a um filme. Nós não temos, no entanto, se você preferir fazer outra coisa."

"Não", ela exclama, "um filme parece bom. _Psicose... O Exorcista... O Iluminado?_" Ela ergue uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O quê?" Pergunto inocentemente. "Você não gosta de filmes de terror?"

Eu tenho certeza de que é muito óbvio por que eu só trouxe filmes de terror. Eles funcionam - o que posso dizer? Mulheres procuram qualquer desculpa para se agarrar aos homens durante esses filmes.

"Eu não sou uma grande fã de filmes de terror", afirma sem rodeios e os empurra de volta na bolsa. _Oh..._ "Mas tenho certeza de que eu tenho algo que você vai gostar." Ela caminha até a sua pequena estante, balançando os quadris levemente. Eu descaradamente olho, plenamente consciente de que ela não pode me ver.

"Vamos ver..." diz ela, analisando os títulos. De repente, ela começa a retirar os filmes de forma aleatória. Eu pego alguns títulos... _Dirty Dancing - Ritmo Louco, As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills, Razão e Sensibilidade..._

_Puta merda!_ Ela vai seriamente me fazer assistir a um filme de mulher? A despeito de um filme de terror? Sério?

Acho que ela está aparentemente satisfeita com ela mesma, porque vira o rosto para mim, sorrindo amplamente. "Será que podemos assistir a isso?", pergunta ela, abraçando o filme em seu peito. "É o meu filme favorito _de todos_."

Eu sou quase com um pouco de medo de perguntar.

"Qual?" Pergunto com cautela. Isso realmente não importa, porque eu sei, não importa o que ela escolha, eu vou dizer que sim. Ela apresenta a capa do filme para mim, ainda rindo loucamente.

Filho da puta. É _Grease_.

Deus, me mate agora.

Eu forço o meu mais genuíno sorriso encantador. "Claro linda. Qualquer filme que você goste está muito bem comigo."

"Obrigada", diz ela com sinceridade. Ela se move em direção a mim, e nas pontas dos pés, ela se estende e me beija no rosto, me pegando completamente de surpresa. Concordar com este filme poderia ser a melhor decisão que eu tomei até agora. Enquanto caminhava de volta para a cozinha ela ri e pergunta: "Você já viu?"

"Partes", eu respondo com sinceridade. Ela com certeza está vertiginosa esta noite... oh, sim, o medicamento para a dor. Eu continuo me esquecendo, embora deva ser muito óbvio com o pulso enfaixado. "Será que o seu pulso está doendo?"Eu pergunto.

"Não mais". Ela me olha e sorri de novo, sem nenhuma razão ao que parece, ou por uma razão que não posso determinar. É infeccioso, ela é bonita desse jeito. Como uma criança no Natal.

"Bom".

Ela começa a procurar nas gavetas de sua cozinha. "Você quer um pouco de vinho agora?"

"Ele provavelmente deve relaxar um pouco mais", eu sugiro. "Ele viajou em um carro quente por uma hora."

"Tudo bem", ela concorda. Ela o coloca na geladeira. "Você quer alguma coisa para beber? Eu tenho Merlot*... Bud Light*... Dr. Pepper* e... água."

_*Merlot – vinho tinto produzido com uvas do mesmo nome._

_*Bud Light – cerveja da marca Budweiser com teor alcoólico reduzido._

_*Dr. Pepper – refrigerante que pode ser de cereja, baunilha, chocolate com cereja... são vários sabores._

Eu sorrio. "Isso é completamente uma lista atraente."

Ela encolhe os ombros com indiferença. "Eu costumo beber água, a menos que eu precise relaxar, caso em que o Senhor Merlot e a Senhora Bud fazem o seu aparecimento." Ela ri de novo, como se tivesse acabado de contar uma piada muito engraçada. "Então? Você quer alguma coisa?"

Sacudo a cabeça. "Estou bem assim."

"Faça como quiser." Ela puxa uma Bud Light e a envolve na bainha da sua blusa em volta da tampa para abri-la. Ela toma um gole muito grande.

"Tenha cuidado", eu aviso, rapidamente lembrando que ela não gosta que digam para ela o que fazer. "Você não deve misturar álcool com analgésico."

"Sim, _Eduardo_," ela diz com uma risada.

"Bella..."

"_Eduardo_..." ela zomba, combinando o meu tom.

Ela está me provocando! _A provocadorazinha_.

Eu sorrio. "O que eu vou fazer com essa sua boca espertinha?" Eu rio para mim.

"Eu posso pensar em muitas coisas que você poderia fazer com a minha boca", ela responde com os olhos brilhando tortuosamente. Ela olha para mim por debaixo de seus cílios. É extremamente erótico e faz minha mente correr direto para a sarjeta. _Puta merda_. Será que ela realmente disse isso?

Ela tem as oscilações de humor mais loucas. Em um momento ela está batendo a porta na minha cara e no momento seguinte parecemos estar a um pequeno passo de distância de seu quarto. Eu nunca sei onde eu estou com ela. É ao mesmo tempo intrigante e frustrante.

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "É mesmo? Se importaria em demonstrar?"

Ela cora, um traço pequeno que eu realmente estou aprendendo a gostar. Isso mostra a vulnerabilidade escondida nesta menina geralmente peculiar e auto-confiante. Eu posso dizer que ela odeia, o que torna muito mais atraente para mim.

Ela limpa a garganta, se recuperando. "Edward Cullen", ela me repreende. "Estou começando a pensar que você nunca teve que batalhar por uma única coisa em sua vida."

"Pelo contrário, Bella Swan. Eu trabalhei muito duro por tudo o que tenho."

Ela olha para mim, pensativa, sua expressão ilegível. Eventualmente, ela pisca e olha para baixo. "É bom saber", diz ela. "Quer ir em frente e colocar o filme?"

Eu não pretendo assistir qualquer parte do filme. Se eu tiver sorte eu vou ser capaz de estragar a coisa toda.

"Claro."

"Tem certeza que você não quer algo para beber?" Ela aponta para a cozinha novamente, cerveja na mão.

"Não. Eu estou bem."

Ela coloca o DVD enquanto eu me sento no sofá. Ela inclina a cintura, dando-me uma excelente vista de sua bunda. Ela está fazendo isso de propósito? Ela olha para trás e me pega olhando. _Foda-se!_

"Vê algo que gosta?" ela corajosamente pergunta. Eu finjo inocência.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Oh, não me venha com essa. Você estava olhando para minha bunda!"

Porra. Pego.

"Bem, é uma bela vista", eu confesso. Ela revira os olhos e move-se para se sentar ao meu lado, se jogando no sofá. Ainda há uns bons dois metros de distância entre nós.

"Você sabe", ela começa, pegando o controle remoto para iniciar o filme, "se você não fosse tão bonito eu o expulsaria por um comentário como esse."

Eu estou surpreso. Ela acha que eu sou bonito? É o primeiro elogio real que eu recebo dela.

"Então, se eu fosse feio, eu seria um caso perdido, hein?" Pergunto calmamente.

"Esteja certo disso".

"Já ouviu falar da beleza interior?"

Ela me olha com ceticismo com o canto do olho, e então ela zomba.

"Claro que já", diz ela. "Mas você fica bem no meu sofá. Como uma espécie de acessório... como uma almofada bonita."

"Você está me comparando a uma almofada?" Finjo ofensa.

"Uma almofada _bonita_", ela esclarece, e de repente começa a rir histericamente. Ela esconde o rosto vermelho em uma de suas _reais_ almofadas. Eu sei que é por causa dos analgésicos, mas não posso evitar, seu riso é contagiante e eu me junto a ela.

Ela começa o filme, então faz uma pausa de dois minutos para ir colocar a lasanha no forno - como se ela não tivesse visto o filme um milhão de vezes já - e quando se senta novamente percebo que ela está um pouco mais perto de mim. Se eu mover minha perna para a esquerda, ainda que levemente, vou tocar a dela. Dou-lhe uma tentativa, apenas para ver que coisa inteligente que ela vai inventar para me deter, mas para minha surpresa, ela permanece em silêncio.

Nós assistimos um pouco do filme em silêncio. Bella nunca tira os olhos da TV, eu tento não me encolher cada vez que uma nova música começa.

"Eu não vejo isso tem um tempo", ela eventualmente comenta. "Qual é a sua música favorita?"

"Música favorita?"

"Sim. É um musical..."

"Eu realmente não me lembro delas."

"Cala a boca!" , ela exclama, batendo-me na perna. Eu sorrio, ela é bastante divertida dessa maneira. "Eu não poderia esquecer essas músicas se eu tentasse. Quer saber a minha favorita?"

"Hum, certo..."

"Espere, eu vou avançar. E depois, podemos começar desde o início e ver todas."

_Jesus Cristo_. Ela pega o controle remoto, de repente, em uma missão, e começa a pular através das cenas. Eu não poderia me importar menos com qual música de _Grease_ ela gosta mais. Elas são todas igualmente horríveis.

Quando ela finalmente encontra a cena ela pressiona o play. É aquela em que as meninas estão todas em suas roupas íntimas, pulando e cantando sobre a cama. Poderia ter sido pior, para ser honesto.

Bella se senta em frente e sorri quando a música começa. Esfrego meu queixo e tentar parecer interessado.

_Droga, eu realmente deveria ter feito a barba esta manhã..._

"Edward, você está assistindo?"

Eu olho rapidamente. "Sim", eu minto.

"Assista a este parte," ela insiste. "É a minha favorita. Você está assistindo? Edward! Você está assistindo?"

"Cristo, Bella, sim. Eu estou assistindo."

De repente, ela faz a sua própria representação de Stockard Channing*, abrindo os braços dramaticamente enquanto canta junto. "Elvis, Elvis! Deixe-me! Mantenha essa pélvis _longe_ de mim!" Ela quebra em histeria quando termina. Sacudo a cabeça, muito divertido.

_*Atriz que interpreta Rizzo em Grease._

"Acho que vou ter que esconder o resto de suas pílulas," eu comento.

"Você sabe que está se divertindo", ela desafia.

"Tem certeza que não quer ver _Psicose_?"

Ela fica séria. "Você não gosta de _Grease_? Eu não consigo ler mentes, Edward. Você tem que me dizer." Ela me cutuca e eu recuo. Ela arqueja. "Você sente _cócegas_?"

_Merda_. "Não."

Ela me cutuca novamente. "Você tem certeza?"

"Bella..."

"O quê?" Outra cutucada. Eu pego rapidamente a mão dela, enrolo um braço em volta de sua cintura, e a arrasto para cima de mim. Ela grita surpresa. Ela está incapacitada, exatamente como eu prefiro. "Edward!" Ela grita.

"O quê?" Pergunto inocentemente, e com mais uma inversão súbita ela está presa contra o sofá e eu estou pairando sobre ela. Eu a seguro contra as almofadas, prendendo-a, e pergunto em voz baixa: "Eu acho que a pergunta importante é se _você_ sente cócegas, Senhorita Swan?"

Sua respiração torna-se irregular enquanto ela luta debilmente contra mim. "Não!" ela choraminga com medo. "_Trégua!"_

"Eu não tive uma trégua."

"Você não pediu".

"Dê-me _uma_ boa razão pela qual eu não deveria fazer isso."

Ela aquieta debaixo de mim e parece pensar nisso. "Porque você é misericordioso?" ela pergunta lentamente, incerta. Seus olhos arregalados nunca deixam os meus. Nossos rostos estão a centímetros de distância, nossos narizes quase se tocando. É exatamente como eu a queria...

"É isso o que você acha?" Eu pergunto, a minha voz perigosamente baixa. É realmente muito divertido brincar com ela. Ela engole em seco e acena.

"É o que eu _espero_."

Eu me inclino de novo, colocando meus lábios tão perto de seu ouvido que tenho certeza de que ela sente a minha respiração enquanto eu falo. "Bem, eu acho que você está redondamente enganada." Ela estremece e permanece em silêncio. Será possível que eu finalmente consegui deixar a audaciosa Bella Swan sem palavras?

"Bem, eu acho que é tudo conversa."

Não, eu não acho.

Eu ataco seus lados, ganhando um grito, e ela luta e se debate debaixo de mim até que ela sai dos meus braços e bate no chão com um baque duro. Ela não está intimidada, rapidamente correndo atrapalhada do local e dá uma joelhada na mesa do café enquanto faz uma corrida louca para a cozinha.

"Edward! Você _não_ pode atacar mulheres dessa maneira! A sua mãe não te ensinou boas maneiras?"

Eu rolo no sofá, de volta em uma posição sentada, e tento não fazer cara feia, enquanto suas palavras enviam minha euforia em um mergulho. Eu tento não pensar em minha mãe... qualquer pequeno lembrete nada mais é que uma onda de tristeza. Não é algo que eu queira rever - não aqui, não agora.

Eu forço um sorriso, mascarando esses pensamentos. "Desculpe", eu digo simplesmente.

Ela me olha com desconfiança por trás do balcão da cozinha. "O que há de errado com você?"

_Merda_. "Nada". Eu pego o controle remoto de onde caiu no chão, na esperança de mudar de assunto. "Se importa se eu desligar isso?" Esses filhos da puta estão cantando _novamente_. Bella olha de mim para a TV, seus olhos castanhos arregalados.

"Não! Nós devemos vê-lo desde o início." Ela começa a caminhar em minha direção, provavelmente para pegar o controle remoto longe.

"Você não preferiria assistir _Lost_?" Proponho. "Eu não vi todos os episódios da quarta temporada."

"Então você não gosta de _Grease_? " ela pergunta, desconfiada.

"Não, na verdade."

"Então por que não disse?"

"Porque você queria assistir."

Ela revira os olhos. "E eles dizem que as mulheres são difíceis de entender." Ela tenta tomar o controle remoto de mim, mas eu o puxo para longe, para fora de seu alcance. Ela estreita os olhos.

"Vamos assistir _Lost_?" Eu pergunto, escondendo o controle remoto nas minhas costas.

"Eu poderia pegar essa coisa, se eu realmente quisesse, Edward", ela ameaça.

"Venha buscá-lo, então."

"Você está me desafiando?"

"Você aceita meu desafio?"

Ela olha para mim ameaçadoramente e eu devolvo o olhar dela, recusando-me a ceder. Então ela se endireita com uma nova determinação e me pega de completamente de surpresa quando cai no meu colo, um joelho ao lado de cada coxa, me montando. _Puta merda!_ Ela inclina-se mais perto, o rosto a uma polegada do meu, e respira, "Seria do seu melhor interesse entregá-lo agora, Edward."

_Eu acho que eu tenho que discordar, Bella._

Eu ganho uma ereção furiosa quase que imediatamente e ela está sentada exatamente em cima dela. Bastava tirar nossas roupas e eu deslizaria fácil e estaria totalmente revestido por ela...

Está tomando todo o meu autocontrole para manter as minhas mãos nas minhas costas - para manter o controle remoto escondido. Mas eu tenho que saber até onde ela vai com isso.

Eu engulo em seco, tentando não implodir enquanto ela se move muito ligeiramente no meu colo.

"Você realmente não me conhece, então", eu respondo. "Eu quase nunca faço nada que seja do meu interesse."

Ela sorri para mim. "Então eu tenho que dizer que o conheço muito bem."

Ela coloca suas mãos sobre meus ombros para se apoiar, lentamente deslizando para baixo nos meus braços, sentindo-os, e eu sei que ela está fazendo seu caminho para o controle remoto. Meu punho aperta. Ela se mexe no meu colo novamente, e pelo sorriso sacana eu arriscaria dizer que ela está completamente consciente do que está fazendo.

Enquanto suas mãos viajam mais por meus braços ela é forçada a se inclinar, colocando o rosto perigosamente perto do meu. Seu hálito doce se espalha em toda a minha bochecha e sua mão chega até a minha e agarra controle remoto. Ela faz força, sem sucesso.

"Eu não penso assim, Swan", eu digo em voz baixa. "Você realmente pensou que seria tão fácil?"

Eu não posso ver seu rosto, está escondido, agora perto do meu ombro enquanto ela inclina-se e torce a mão para obter uma melhor aderência.

"Eu estou disposta a batalhar pelo o que eu quero", ela promete.

"É mesmo?"

Seu nariz de repente roça meu pescoço, arrastando minha pele até que está atrás da minha orelha, tocando o meu couro cabeludo. Ela respira profundamente, o peito inteiro subindo até que pressiona contra o meu. _Puta merda._ Ela está seriamente fazendo o que eu acho que ela está fazendo?

Seu nariz trilha através do meu queixo, quase sem tocar, até que ela está de frente para mim novamente. Ela me olha com olhos ardentes, os lábios _tão_ perto dos meus...

_Foda-se_.

Eu me inclino para frente, na esperança de finalmente reivindicar esses doces lábios, mas encontro a pele lisa do seu rosto quando de repente ela vira a cabeça para o lado. Quase instantaneamente, o temporizador do forno soa. Com a respiração acelerada e as bochechas coradas Bella rapidamente pula do meu colo e corre para a cozinha, murmurando, "Eu tenho que ver o forno."

Eu suspiro e coloco o controle remoto de lado antes de enfiar as duas mãos no meu cabelo em frustração. Será que ela propositadamente me empatou? Por que ela está fazendo isso? Ela era assim com James? Uma provocadora do caralho e depois...

"Edward, você vem abrir o vinho?" , ela pergunta, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Ela está me olhando timidamente, seus grandes olhos castanhos apreensivos. Com outro suspiro eu me levanto e ajusto meus jeans. Eu faço isso na frente dela, descaradamente, de modo que ela possa saber a merda que ela faz comigo e que ela está me deixando para lidar... sozinho.

"Claro, Bella."

* * *

**Quem quer brigar com Edward pelo controle remoto? No próximo capítulo teremos algo que com certeza vocês estão esperando... então, sejam bem generosas com os reviews que Bella vem contar o que aconteceu depois do jantar.**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**~ BPOV ~**

Uh oh. Ele parece furioso. Talvez eu tenha ido longe demais. Puta merda, o que eu faço agora?

Eu limpo minha garganta suavemente, mas ele parece não ouvir. Ele está distraído, correndo ambas as mãos através de seu cabelo bagunçado, e eu quase posso sentir a sua frustração irradiando por todo o cômodo.

Estou um pouco nervosa, para ser completamente honesta. Ele é incrivelmente sexy, eu admito, mas eu realmente não conheço esse homem. Eu nunca o vi interagir com outras pessoas, a menos que você conte os nossos garçons. E eu nunca conheci nenhum de seus amigos, a menos que você conte James.

Então, em uma onda de alívio, eu me lembro de Emmett. _Oh, graças a deus, porra_. Emmett disse coisas boas sobre Edward, em sua maioria. Ele o descreveu como um cara decente exceto sua qualidade de mulherengo. E por alguma razão desconhecida para mim, eu confio naquele grande pateta. Rose parece realmente gostar dele, pelo menos, e eu confio no seu julgamento.

Acho o abridor de garrafas em uma de minhas gavetas. "Edward", eu finalmente digo: "você vem abrir o vinho?"

Eu quase esperava que ele se levantasse e começasse a gritar comigo. O que vou fazer se ele o fizer? Vou ficar aqui e aceitar... vou pedir desculpas?

Eu me sinto um pouco frustrada também. Isso já está muito complicado para mim. _Foda-se, não, _eu não irei pedir desculpas. Ele fez uma aposta em mim – até onde eu me interesso, anos de empata foda não seriam o suficiente para compensar isso.

Ele se levanta e - juro diante da mais alta pilha de Bíblias - ajusta sua ereção _bem na minha frente,_ em olhar penetrante enquanto o faz. Sim, ele obviamente não está feliz.

Mas sua voz é surpreendentemente calma.

"Claro, Bella."

Ele caminha até a cozinha e, silenciosamente, pega o abridor de vinho. Quando eu capturo o seu olhar sou presenteada com um olhar de pedra. Eu me afasto ruborizada, e me ocupo recuperando o vinho da geladeira. Ele o pega das minhas mãos sem uma palavra.

Porra, isso rapidamente se transformou no momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida. Eu deveria ter apenas o beijado, merda. Foi praticamente tudo o que eu pensei o fim de semana inteiro. E beijar certamente não é foder - não haveria mal nenhum nisso, certo?

Enquanto ele abre o vinho eu puxo a lasanha do forno, o cheiro delicioso imediatamente flutua por toda a cozinha. Estou momentaneamente distraída.

"Mmm. Isso cheira _bem_."

Ouço o _pop_ quando a rolha é removida da garrafa de vinho. "Você tem taças de vinho?"

Eu suspiro e pego duas taças de um dos meus armários superiores. Meu pulso não está doendo, mas parece que meu zumbido feliz das pílulas passou completamente. Edward nem sequer olha para mim quando pega as taças.

"Você pode, por favor, parar com isso?" Eu finalmente peço, exasperada.

Ele finalmente faz contato com os meus olhos, seus olhos verdes impassíveis. "Parar com o quê?"

_É... como se você não soubesse.__Idiota_.

De saco cheio, eu respondo: "Se você tem algo a dizer, basta dizer."

Ele derrama uma pequena quantidade de vinho em uma taça e me entrega em silêncio. Eu quero protestar - agora eu sinto que poderia precisar da garrafa inteira - mas eu tenho coisas mais urgentes para fazer.

"Você está com raiva de mim?"

Ele olha para mim com curiosidade, tomando um gole do seu próprio vinho. "Por que eu iria ficar com raiva de você?"

_Honestamente? _"Porque eu te deixei com tesão e não segui adiante."

Ele quase engasga com o vinho. Estou feliz por ter finalmente conseguido uma resposta dele.

"Então é isso?" Pergunto amargamente, embora não precisasse ser um gênio para descobrir. É _claro_ que é isso.

A expressão dele agora é uma mistura de raiva, frustração e descrença. "Então você sabe o que está fazendo? Tudo aquilo foi...", Ele aponta para o sofá "... foi de propósito?"  
Droga. Esta é certamente uma conversa que eu nunca quis ter. Eu sou, obviamente, não tão sutil quanto eu acho que eu sou. Não há nenhuma maneira de eu conseguir lidar com isso por duas semanas - eu tenho certeza de que entrarei em combustão espontânea, ou explodirei em chamas com a visão de pedra de Eduardo.

O primeiro parece preferível. Apesar de que Edward é sexy quando está irritado.

Eu preciso fingir inocência - é a minha única estratégia.

Eu baixo os olhos na derrota. "Sinto muito", eu murmuro. "Eu acho que estou apenas nervosa."

Edward suspira alto e passa a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo-o ficar em pé. Eu subconscientemente lambo os meus lábios. "Por que você está nervosa, Bella?", pergunta ele com sua voz suave.

É agora ou nunca. "Eu acho que tudo isso é meio que rápido para mim. Nós só nos conhecemos há alguns dias..."

"Eu não estou tentando forçá-la a fazer algo que você não quer. Você sabe disso, certo?" Eu mantenho meus olhos baixos, mas de repente ele põe um dedo no meu queixo, forçando-me a encontrar o olhar dele. Seus olhos verdes demonstram remorso. "Sinto muito, ok? É apenas..." Ele suspira em frustração. "Em um momento você está me montando, respirando no meu pescoço, e no momento seguinte você está voando como um morcego para fora do inferno para a cozinha e eu estou começando a ficar perdido no meio dessas mudanças de humor repentinas. Eu estou meio perdido."

Concordo - eu acho que eu estou muito 'quente e fria' com ele. Eu esperaria uma reação semelhante de qualquer homem. E, claro, Edward já era extremamente arrogante, eu duvido que ele tenha tido esse problema antes. Ele provavelmente não sabe o que pensar.

"Sinto muito", eu sussurro. Eu me sinto um pouco idiota agora. Parece que eu estou confundindo a mim mesma.

Ele franze a testa. "Você não fez nada de errado, Bella."

"Estou enviando sinais mistos".

"Então o que você quer? Apenas me diga."

Eu dou um leve sorriso, indiferente. "Você sabe que nunca é fácil para as mulheres."

Ele sorri e é um alívio ver seu sorriso novamente. "Obviamente".

"O que é que _você_ quer, Edward?" Eu desafio, imaginando o quanto ele vai revelar. Ele ainda tem o meu queixo em seus dedos, ele esfrega o polegar sobre meu rosto e responde com seu sorriso torto – marca registrada.

"Você".

Droga, fica difícil respirar quando ele fica assim. Ele realmente deveria vir com uma etiqueta de aviso ou algo assim.

"O que você quer de mim?" Eu pergunto.

"O que eu puder ter de você."

"Saiba que eu não sou uma daquelas meninas que vão para a cama no primeiro encontro."

"Eu estou bem ciente, Bella, vendo como este é o nosso terceiro encontro. E eu não estou tentando pressioná-la a 'ir para a cama', como você gosta de chamar." Eu permaneço em silêncio enquanto luto por uma resposta que não entregue o meu conhecimento da aposta. Ele move a mão do meu queixo e enfia uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Agora me diga uma coisa. O que _você_ quer Bella?"

O _que eu_ quero? A verdade escapa de meus lábios antes que eu possa impedi-la.

"Confiança".

Eu não confio em Edward, puro e simples. Ele é simpático, bonito, charmoso... e não confiável. Quantos corações quebraram em suas mãos? Eu não quero saber.

Ele pisca, analisando meu rosto. Eu me pergunto o que ele está procurando – quais pensamentos estão escondidos pelos seus olhos analisando minuciosamente? Acabei indo longe demais? Meu coração começa a bater contra o meu peito enquanto eu espero por sua resposta...

"Confiança", ele repete. Sua mão cai para a lateral do seu corpo. "Você não confia em mim?"

_Nadinha_. "Eu não sei."

Ele não parece irritado ou ofendido. Ele parece... arrependido? É possível que ele possa realmente se sentir culpado pelo que está fazendo?

"Sinto muito que você se sinta assim, Bella", diz ele. Noto que ele não tenta me convencer. Ele sabe que eu não confio nele, mas renunciou a este fato.

Porque ele _não_ é confiável... e ele sabe disso.

Ele bebe seu vinho em um gole rápido e então se serve de outra taça. Eu o observo de perto, analisando cada movimento seu, antes de passar ao redor dele para pegar alguns pratos dos armários. Meus pensamentos estão uma bagunça completa. Por um lado, uma grande parte de mim – uma _enorme_ parte - quer saltar e devastar esse Deus, antes que ele fuja. Eu sei que ele não durará para sempre. Mas, então, meu lado racional está acenando bandeiras de alerta, pedindo-me para recuar antes que eu me machuque.

Eu não sou virgem, mas tenho moral. Eu não saio transando por aí para aliviar a tensão. Eu _preciso_ de confiança e compromisso.

Eu pego uma faca e corto a lasanha enquanto Edward permanece em silêncio. Está tudo estranho novamente. Eu não sei o que dizer para aliviar o clima. Eu opto por algo pequeno.

"Nós podemos ver _Lost._"

Ele sorri gentilmente para mim, colocando uma porção de lasanha no meu prato. "_Grease_ está bom"

"Eu gosto mais de _Lost_. E você disse que não gostava de _Grease_."

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Não, na verdade."

"Tudo bem então. Nós dois gostamos de_ Lost_. Isto faz mais sentido."

"Claro, Bella. Mas o que você quiser assistir está bom."

"Edward!" Eu grito. "Pare de dizer coisas só para me agradar. Porque _isso_ não me agrada."

Edward parece confuso no início, então ele sorri. "Você prefere que eu discuta com todas as suas decisões?"

"Eu prefiro que você tenha sua própria opinião."

"Eu trouxe os filmes de terror, não foi?"

"Sim, e eu os vetei. Agora você tem direito a vetar alguma coisa."

"Então eu veto _Grease_."

"Bom, então eu sugiro _Lost_".

"Eu pensei que _eu_ havia sugerido _Lost"._

Eu sorrio. "Você é muito bom nessa coisa de discutir, você sabe."

"Essa não é a única coisa na qual eu sou bom." Ele pisca e eu engasgo.

"Pervertido! Você por acaso pensa em outra coisa?"

"Às vezes", ele responde. Ele ainda está sorrindo torto. Reviro os olhos, lutando contra um sorriso, e me dirijo para o sofá.

"Vamos comer na sala de estar." Edward ergue uma sobrancelha, mas me segue mesmo assim. "O quê?" Pergunto defensivamente. "O que há de errado em comer na sala?"

"Eu não disse nada", garante Edward rapidamente.

"Mas você estava pensando."

"Não, eu não estava."

"Estava."

"Não estava."

"O sofá é o lugar mais confortável na maioria das casas, você sabe. Faz mais sentido comer aqui quando são apenas duas pessoas." Sento-me de maneira confortável, puxando uma almofada em meu colo. Edward se senta ao meu lado, tão perto que nossas pernas se tocam. Eu não me importo - Eu amo tocá-lo. Eu não posso esperar para montar em seu colo novamente...

_Oh merda_. Acabei de dizer isso _novamente_? Eu realmente preciso parar de pensar desta maneira.

"Quer que eu coloque o DVD?" Edward pergunta.

"Oh sim!" Eu exclamo. Eu tinha esquecido completamente. "Vá em frente."

Fico olhando sua bunda enquanto ele está na frente da TV, assim como ele tinha feito comigo. Eu não me importei com suas ações - ele realmente me deu um pequeno impulso de confiança. E como eu poderia ficar ofendida quando eu estava sentada aqui, descaradamente olhando e - sejamos honestos – imaginando-o nu?

Quando no inferno eu desenvolvi tais hormônios em fúria? Teria Eduardo realmente esse tipo de poder sobre mim?

Ele coloca a série no primeiro episódio e vemos em um silêncio confortável. Ele está sentado perto novamente, nossas pernas apenas mal se tocando. Eu fico completamente distraída quando me lembro de como foi me sentar em seu colo, a sua óbvia protuberância pressionado contra mim, como eu senti seus braços rígidos, tonificados e inalei seu perfume delicioso...

Edward me faz uma pergunta e eu perco. "Hum?" Eu murmuro.

"Eu perguntei o que você pensa sobre os recém-chegados."

"O que?" Leva-me um segundo para perceber que ele está falando sobre a série. "Oh! Sim, eles parecem bem, eu acho." Ele levanta uma sobrancelha para mim. "O quê?"

"Você está vendo mesmo a série? Você parece distraída."

"Hum, eu estou bem", eu murmuro. "Meu pulso está apenas doendo um pouco." A dor _está_ começando a rastejar de volta, de modo que isto não é uma mentira completa.

"Você tem colocado gelo ultimamente?"

"Não está realmente mais inchado..."

"Aqui", diz ele, estendendo a mão. "Deixe-me ver." Eu coloco minha mão na sua e ele desencaixa cuidadosamente os ganchos da tala e começa a retirar a atadura. Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, exceto na sensação de suas mãos em mim, mesmo que ele esteja apenas tocando o meu braço.

Ele coloca as ataduras de lado quando termina. Minha mão está toda enrugada e grossa por causa da bandagem - eu estou quase um pouco embaraçada por deixá-lo vê-la. Mas, então, ele coloca minha mão em seu colo e começa a esfregá-la suavemente, seu toque sutil, suave e divino... e eu não consigo me afastar. Eu não quero. Meus olhos rolam para trás um pouco e ele ri.

"Isso é bom?"

_Você está brincando?_ Eu penso, e eu imediatamente me xingo porque, caramba, eu tenho uma boca esperta. Graças a Deus meu filtro verbal trabalha ocasionalmente.

"É uma sensação celestial", eu digo ao invés. _Eu vou dizer o que você quiser que eu diga... só não pare..._

"Quer que eu massageie suas costas?"

Todo o meu corpo enrijece quando eu entro imediatamente no modo de alerta. Eu estou em conflito - inferno, sim, eu quero que ele massageie as minhas costas. Eu quero aquelas mãos em cima de mim. Mas isso é realmente uma boa idéia?

"Hum, eu não sei..."

"Eu não mordo, Bella. Eu prometo", diz ele, sorrindo. Eu coro quando penso nele me mordendo... oh Deus. Se ele soubesse...

"Bem, bem. Claro. Mas eu não vou tirar a minha blusa!" Eu aponto um dedo ameaçador, desafiando-o a discutir. Ele revira os olhos.

"Eu nunca pedi que você tirasse. Aqui, venha se sentar na minha frente."

Ele abre as pernas no sofá e dá um tapinha no assento, me convidando para sentar entre elas. Puta merda, eu estou prestes a me sentar entre as pernas dele, e por alguma razão eu não posso chegar lá rápido o suficiente.

Eu me movo para o lugar lentamente - com cautela - para não parecer demasiado ansiosa. Assim que eu estou no lugar Edward começa a recolher o meu cabelo, empurrando-o por cima do meu ombro direito. A sensação de seus dedos esvoaçando nas minhas costas me faz tremer.

"Você está com frio?" ele pergunta baixinho.

"Não, eu estou bem", eu garanto. _Mais do que bem, na verdade_. Então suas mãos agarram meus ombros e ele começa a massagear. Não há palavras para descrever a felicidade celestial que se segue. Meus olhos rolam direto para a parte de trás da minha cabeça e eu estou tão feliz por ele não poder ver o meu rosto...

Eu gemo enquanto ele ataca competentemente todos os lugares. Edward ri uma vez, mas neste momento eu nem me importo. Tudo o que posso focar é no quão boas são suas mãos... e o fato de que ele, sequer uma vez, tentou fazer algum tipo de passagem sorrateira em mim. Eu me pergunto se ele realmente se sente culpado...

Eu não estou perto o suficiente para senti-lo, mas eu aposto que ele tem uma ereção. Eu rapidamente retifico a situação, me arrastando para trás, até ficar contra o seu peito. Todo o seu corpo está colado contra o meu e suas mãos fazem uma pausa sobre meus ombros. Eu acho que ele inclusive para de respirar.

E sim, ele tem uma ereção. Uma muito grande, a partir da sensação de certas coisas.

"Bella", diz ele, seu tom é de alerta e um pouco tenso. "Você está fazendo isso muito difícil para mim."

Eu murmuro uma desculpa rápida e escorrego para frente novamente. Pelo menos eu resolvi meu pequeno mistério, que era tudo o que eu tinha realmente a intenção de fazer em primeiro lugar.

"Cristo", ele murmura baixinho. "O que você está tentando fazer comigo?"

"Eu estava apenas tentando ficar mais confortável", eu minto em minha voz inocente. Suas mãos começam a massagear novamente. "Mmm. Isso é muito bom."

"Tem certeza de que você não quer tirar a blusa?" ele brinca.

"Sim, Eduardo, eu tenho certeza." Reviro os olhos, embora ele não possa vê-los.

"Hmm... Eu estou começando a gostar quando você me chama de Eduardo."

"Está?" Surpresa, eu me viro para encará-lo. Ele está sorrindo, seus olhos verdes vivos com humor. "Bem, isso é bom, porque eu não tinha a intenção de parar."

"Eu sei, Bella", ele garante, empurrando meus ombros para que volte a posição novamente. _Lost _havia terminado, a tela principal estava repetindo mais e mais. "Então, eu posso arrumar um apelido ridículo para você?"

"Você não é inteligente o suficiente", eu zombo. Suas mãos fazem uma pausa nos meus ombros.

"É mesmo?"

"Estou só brincando, Eduardo. Não arranque os cabelos."

"O que eu vou fazer com você?", diz ele. Suas mãos trabalham sobre os meus ombros, minha espinha, e perigosamente perto da lateral, onde eu tenho cócegas - eu me contorço longe como se estivesse sido mordida e ele nem sequer fez nada. "O que há de errado?", pergunta ele inocentemente. _Muito_ inocentemente.

"Você não _ouse_ tentar iniciar algo, Edward, ou eu juro que você vai se arrepender."

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Swan. Eu só estou dando a você a melhor massagem nas costas de sua vida..."

"Sua arrogância abrange todas as áreas, não é?" Eu me contorço entre suas pernas e volto para o meu lado do sofá. Eu não posso aguentar mais deste homem tocando meu corpo antes que eu realmente entre em combustão.

"O que isso quer dizer? Eu não sou arrogante", diz ele. Ele parece ofendido. Eu não me importo nem um pouco - _alguém_ precisa esvaziar seu ego um pouco. Não parece que alguém já esteve à altura da tarefa.

"Você foi arrogante o suficiente para pensar que eu iria dormir com você no - oh, vamos ver – terceiro encontro", eu desafio.

"Isso não é razoável", argumenta ele rapidamente.

"Besteira!"

"Acontece que eu sei que a sua amiga Rose dormiu com Emmett antes mesmo de saírem em um encontro."

_Merda_! Como ele sabe sobre isso? Droga Rose e suas maneiras fáceis.

"Será que Emmett te disse isso?" Eu pergunto, espantada.

"Ele não precisava. Ela ficou com ele durante todo o dia e ele nunca saiu da casa dela."

Eu cruzo meus braços e bufo. "Isso não significa nada."

"Você já perguntou a ela?"

"Isso é papo de mulher - também conhecido como não é da sua conta."

Ele só ri para mim, o diabinho! "Eu disse a você". Eu faço uma cara feia.

"Bem, eu quero ser um pouco mais tradicional. E domingo não deve mesmo contar como um encontro, vendo que a maior parte dele foi gasto no hospital."

"Correção - nesse caso, o domingo deve contar como _dois _encontros_._"

"Por que eu ainda estou tendo essa conversa com você?"

"Porque você me chamou de arrogante."

"Bem, você é arrogante."

"Gostaria de iniciar uma conversa sobre?"

Nós olhamos um para o outro a sério, nós dois praticamente nos enfrentando no meu sofá. Então, simultaneamente, explodimos em gargalhadas.

Foi igualmente estranho e hilariante.

Quando nos recuperamos, eu ofereço para colocar outro episódio de _Lost_, mas Edward polidamente recusa.

"Eu tenho que dirigir de volta para Olympia nesta noite", explica ele. "Eu realmente deveria provavelmente ir."

"Oh, ok. Bem, eu posso levá-lo até seu carro." Eu me levanto e me movo para calçar os sapatos.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Bella."

"Eu _quero_ fazer."

"Então quem é que vai trazê-la de volta?"

Reviro os olhos. "Por favor, Edward. Eu ando em torno deste lugar sozinha o tempo todo."

"Você realmente não deveria, você sabe. Não é seguro."

"Esta é um dos apartamentos mais seguros em Seattle. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Você realmente não sabe como deixar alguém fazer as coisas de uma maneira que não seja a sua, não é?" ele pergunta provocativamente.

Eu sorrio. "Não".

Ele re-envolve meu pulso com o curativo e a tala e usamos o elevador mesmo que meu apartamento seja apenas no terceiro andar. Não há ninguém por perto, o elevador está quieto e é intimista demais. Nós nem sequer olhamos para o outro à medida que descemos. O que há nessas coisas que elevam altamente a tensão sexual?

Assim que saímos, eu casualmente pergunto: "Devo esperar mais visitas surpresa esta semana?"

Ele sorri. "Você não gostou?"

"Não, eu gostei."

"Eu gosto de ver você, Bella. Eu vou ter que ver como o trabalho ficará esta semana. Se estiver muito ocupado eu provavelmente não serei capaz de fazê-lo."

Concordo com a cabeça, esperando que eu não pareça tão desapontada quanto me sinto. É estranho como eu já desfruto da sua companhia. Eu me pergunto se ele sente um vislumbre do mesmo, ou está ansioso para se livrar de mim. Ele _parece_ desfrutar dos nossos pequenos encontros - pelo menos quando eu não estou empatando a foda dele - mas tudo isso pode ser uma ação cuidadosamente criada.

Por que, oh _por que_, você tem que ser um mulherengo, Eduardo?

Mas eu acho que, se ele não tivesse feito a aposta, então eu não o teria conhecido. Ou talvez nós tivéssemos uma chance se ele fequentasse as boates e se aproximasse de mim em circunstâncias normais. Teria ele feito isso sem a aposta?

Mas não há nenhum ponto em ficar martelando nos 'e se'. É o que é.

Eu suspiro.

"Bem, eu tive uma noite divertida", eu digo. Chegamos à entrada - eu acho que ele provavelmente não vai gostar se eu acompanhá-lo até o lado de fora. "Obrigado por ter vindo me ver e pela lasanha – estava gostosa."

Ele se vira para mim com um sorriso torto. "Eu tive uma noite divertida, também. E me desculpe novamente sobre antes. Eu estava sendo um idiota."

Encolho os ombros em indiferença. "Você estava, mas eu acho isso vem com a arrogância." Eu sorrio para que ele saiba que eu estou brincando. Ele faz uma careta.

"Você vai começar de novo?"

"Hoje não." Eu finjo um bocejo e o empurro para a porta. "Eu estou cansada. Você precisa ir." Eu o espanto e ele ri.

"Eu vejo. Ansiosa para se livrar de mim, de repente?"

"Algo assim. Eu tenho mais 10 episódios para assistir. Vai ser uma longa noite."

Ele ri. "Boa sorte com isso."

"Obrigada."

"Tenha doces sonhos, Bella. Eu falo com você em breve".

Com um beijo rápido na minha bochecha ele se vira para ir embora e eu mentalmente me castigue. É como se minha mente estivesse dividida, em guerra - uma parte, a reprimida sexualmente, fica furiosa e arranhando seu caminho para a liberdade. Parece que apenas a visão de Edward acordou-a de uma hibernação de vários anos.

A outra metade, que é muito mais racional, agora está segurando bandeiras de sinalização múltiplas em cada mão, acenando em histeria, tentando chamar a minha atenção.

É uma decisão tão difícil, mas meu lado racional está certo - eu preciso ouvi-lo. Mas, talvez, se eu apenas der à reprimida sexualmente um gostinho, ela vá embora?

A raposa dentro de mim, controlada pelo lado sexualmente reprimido, sem dúvida, escapa antes que eu possa impedi-la. "Edward, espere!"

Edward se vira para olhar para mim, ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas em questão. Eu passo pela porta e caminho às pressas para encontrá-lo.

"O que há de errado?", pergunta ele, preocupado.

Sacudo a cabeça. "Nada", eu garanto. "É apenas... eu deveria ter feito isso antes, eu tive um grande momento, Edward". E com o que eu disse, agarro sua camisa, puxando-o para mim, e capturo seus lábios com os meus. Seus chocados olhos verdes parecem brilhar na escuridão, mas ele rapidamente ganha o controle da situação e os fecha, suas mãos pousam nas minhas costas e me puxam contra o seu corpo. Minhas mãos fazem o que estão pedindo para fazer desde que eu conheci Eduardo... elas pousam em seu peito, sentindo cada centímetro dos seus músculos firmes e finalmente se estabelecem em seu cabelo sedoso.

Eu separo meus lábios e Edward tira o máximo proveito, sua língua passando habilmente a acariciar minha boca. Eu gemo, rodeada por seu toque e seu cheiro maravilhoso, em transe. Meus dedos do pé se enrolam nos meus sapatos. O beijo é muito... apaixonado... e quando ele finalmente se afasta eu me encontro sem fôlego e fraca, como se eu tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

É muito desarmador. Eu nunca tinha tido um beijo tão... _intenso_.

Edward está tão ofegante quanto eu, o que me faz sentir um pouco melhor. Mas eu coro quando encontro o seu olhar, constrangida por apenas me jogar em cima dele dessa maneira.

"Bem, _isso_ foi...", diz ele, sorrindo levemente.

De fato.

Espero não ter cometido um erro terrível. Eu preciso consultar Rose... oh, Deus, ela não vai ficar feliz com isso. Mas eu não dormi com ele. E_u não fiz nada errado!_ É tão errado querer ser beijada por um menino bonito de vez em quando?

Eu preciso sair daqui logo. Eu posso sentir o pânico querendo tomar conta de mim.

"Obrigada mais uma vez, Edward", eu digo com meu rosto queimando a milhares de graus. Eu fico nas pontas dos pés e o beijo uma última vez, brevemente - por que diabos não? Nós acabamos de jogar hóquei com as amídalas aqui na calçada por cinco minutos. Um beijinho a mais não vai doer. "Dirija com segurança. Eu tenho que ir."

Eu me viro e vou embora lentamente, na esperança de evitar aquela coisa toda de voar como um morcego para fora do inferno que ele falou anteriormente. É preciso cada grama de restrição para não sair correndo de lá como se o inferno estivesse correndo atrás de mim.

* * *

**Então... garanto que vocês não imaginaram que seria Bella quem daria o primeiro beijo! Próximo capítulo trará uma conversa esclarecedora entre Emmett e Edward. Opiniões começarão a mudar... **

**beijo, Nai.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

**BPOV**

Eu escolho as escadas e uma vez que estou fora da vista de Edward eu subo os degraus de três em três, correndo um pouco tentando me livrar da minha ansiedade. Até o momento em que chego ao meu apartamento, meu lado racional assumiu e agora ele está preocupado com Rose. De repente, eu não estou tão certa se dizer a ela sobre o beijo é uma boa idéia. Puta merda. O que eu faço? Eu preciso dizer a _alguém_.

Foda-se, eu preciso lhe dizer. Ela e Emmett vão saber o que fazer. Será que ela está com ele agora? Eu pego o telefone e disco. Vai direto para a caixa postal, e isso me provoca a deixar a mensagem mais furiosa, em pânico e psicótica conhecida pelo homem.

"Porra, Rose, eu preciso que você atenda seu telefone! Você não percebe que eu estou tendo uma crise aqui? Largue o saco de Emmett por _dois_ segundos e apoie a sua amiga, caralho_!"_ Eu desligo o telefone com o peito arfante do meu discurso e da mini-maratona nas escadas. Ninguém pode dizer que eu não me exercitei hoje.

Eu preciso relaxar. Eu preciso... ooohh, vinho! Eu pego a garrafa de Pinot Noir do balcão e bebo o que sobrou da garrafa mesmo.

Meu telefone toca e eu o recupero do balcão. É Rose, obrigada meu Deus.

"Que porra é seu problema?" ela berra assim que eu atendo. "Eu estava usando o banheiro, porra. Você está bem? Que diabos está acontecendo? Você se machucou?" Ela está completamente em pânico. Caminho a percorrer, Bella. Se há uma maneira de tornar a situação pior, eu tenho certeza de que eu a encontro.

"Não, eu não estou ferida", eu rapidamente garanto.

"Então o que diabos foi aquilo? Eu quase enlouqueci aqui. Você ainda está com Edward?"

"Como você sabe que eu estava com Edward?"

"Emmett me disse... _Puta merda!_ Você dormiu com ele?"

"Não!"

"Não pense em mentir para mim, Bella Marie Swan..."

"Eu não dormi com ele! Eu só..." É meio doloroso dizer em voz alta. "Eumeioquebeijeiele." Eu deixo escapar em um suspiro murmurado.

"Você o quê? Você disse que o beijou?"

"Hum, sim."

Ela solta um suspiro alto de alívio. "Ah".

"Ah?"

"Um beijo não é tão ruim."

"Não é?"

Ela faz uma pausa. "Tem _certeza_ que você não dormiu com ele?" ela exige.

"Sim! Eu tenho certeza."

"Então o que por que diabos você está surtando?"

"Eu o _beijei_, Rose!"

"Então?"

"_Então_?"

"Um beijo não é _nada_! Você nunca brincou no jogo da garrafa? Sete minutos no céu?"

Ela não entende. "Este _não_ foi um beijo do tipo do jogo da garrafa, Rose."

"Bem, foi tudo o que vocês fizeram?"

"Sim... o que mais poderíamos fazer?"

Só posso imaginá-la revirando os olhos enquanto bufa no telefone. "Muitas coisas. Vocês estavam completamente vestidos?"

"Sim".

"Ótimo. Onde vocês estavam quando isso aconteceu?"

"Lá fora. Eu o acompanhei até o carro."

"Ah... então foi um beijo de despedida?"

"Sim..."

"Bem, isso não é nada."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Absolutamente".

"Portanto, não há mal nenhum em fazê-lo novamente?" Eu pergunto e espero.

"Bella!" ela me adverte. "Foi assim _tão_ bom?"

Sobrou um pouco de lasanha. Eu coloco a tampa por cima e guardo no refrigerador, suspirando. "Foi melhor do que bom."

"Não há nada de errado com beijar, Bella", ela garante. "Eu totalmente aproveitaria um pouco disso. E não é parte da aposta, por isso não é como você estivesse deixando-o ganhar. Mas Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Basta ter cuidado, ok? Caras como ele são perigosos para garotas... como você."

"Garotas como eu?" Eu estou um pouco ofendida.

"Boas garotas", ela esclarece rapidamente. "Garotas legais que têm respeito por si mesmas."

Por mais ofendida que eu queira me sentir, ela está certa. Eu _sou_ uma boa menina. Eu não faço festas, não uso drogas, ou durmo com qualquer um. Eu tenho um emprego estável que eu nunca faltei. Meu único vício é soltar um palavrão ou outro ocasionalmente. Mas isso é culpa de Rose, ela traz à tona o marinheiro em mim.

Homens como Edward Cullen não se interessam por garotas como eu. Ele é incrivelmente sexy, rico e autoconfiante. Ele sabe beijar como mais ninguém. Ele me faz sentir coisas que ninguém nunca fez antes.

E eu preciso aproveitar enquanto dura, porque não será por muito tempo.

Com o incentivo de Rose eu tenho uma grande ideia.

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, enquanto espero na fila de uma lanchonete local para comprar minha comida, eu mando uma mensagem para Emmett.

_**Você pode me dar o endereço de Edward em Olympia?**__**Obrigada **_**-**_**B**_

Alguns momentos depois, ele responde, e nós continuamos com as mensagens enquanto eu caminho de volta para o escritório.

_**Para que?**__**- Em**_

_**Estou pensando em surpreendê-lo esta noite.**__**- B**_

_**Sério?**__**O que vc está planejando?**__**Cospe, Swan.**__**- Em**_

_**Aliás, eu sei o que você fez na noite passada.**__**- Em**_

_**De que porra você está falando?**__**- B**_

_**Rose me contou tudo, boneca.**__**Você pode dar adeus a sua vida privada.**__**Ah, e eu também estou almoçando com Edward agora.**__**- Em**_

_**PUTA MERDA! Ele sabe que você está falando comigo?**__**- B**_

_**Segura a onda.**__**Não, ele não sabe.**__**- Em**_

_**Vocês estão falando de mim?**__**- B**_

_**Talvez.**__**- Em**_

_**Bem,**__**que diabos ele está dizendo?**__**- B**_

_**Ele disse que vc estava praticamente implorando para que ele te fodesse ali mesmo na rua.**__**- Em**_

_**VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO SÉRIO!?**__**- B**_

_**MORRENDO DE RIR AQUI!**__**Não, eu inventei isso.**__**- Em**_

_**Você é um idiota.**__**Eu quase atirei maionese em uma pobre criança no meu furor.**__**- B**_

_**Teria sido incrível!**__**Mas eu realmente acho que ele está sentindo algum remorso.**__**- Em**_

_**Por causa do beijo?**__**- B**_

_**Por causa da aposta, duh.**__**- Em**_

_**Boa.**__**Ele deveria sentir remorso.**__**Será que ele sabe que você sabe?**__**- B**_

_**Não. - Em**_

_**Boa.**__**Vocês estão em Olympia?**__**- B**_

_**Sim, dia calmo no trabalho.**__**- E**_

_**Ah, ok.**__**Endereço, por favor.**__**- B**_

_**Eu tenho que saber o que você está planejando.**__**- Em**_

_**Por quê?**__**Tenho certeza que você vai descobrir todos os pequenos detalhes da minha vida através de Rose de qualquer maneira.**__**- B**_

_**É verdade, mas talvez eu queira fornecer a fofoca primeiro desta vez.**__**- Em**_

_**Tarde demais, ela já sabe.**__**- B**_

_**O QUE?!**__**- Em**_

_**Muhaha.**__**Você perdeu, as mulheres governam tudo, agora me dê o endereço.**__**- B**_

_**Não com essa atitude.**__**- Em**_

_**Não me faça ir até aí.**__**- B**_

_**Você já arranjou o gato?**__**- Em**_

_**Não. Você está fora louco, se acha que eu irei comprar um gato por conta disso.**__**- B**_

_**Por que não?**__**É uma boa idéia.**__**- Em**_

_**O que vou fazer com ele quando terminar?**__**Eu vou estar presa a um gato fedorento.**__**- B**_

_**Coloque um anúncio no jornal - Em**_

_**Não - B**_

_**FAÇA ISSO!**__**- Em**_

_**NÃO!**__**- B**_

_**Edward está certo, você é uma puta.**__**- Em**_

_**O QUE?**__**- B**_

_**Rolando de rir.**__**Puta merda que você é muito fácil.**__**- Em**_

_**Você não é engraçado.**__**- B**_

_**Nem um pouquinho?**__**- Em**_

_**Não. Agora me dê o endereço e cai fora.**__**- B**_

_**O que você vai fazer?**__**Você está planejando mais hóquei de amígdalas?**__**- Em**_

_**Isso não é da sua conta.**__**E eu quero fazer o jantar... na casa dele.**__**- B**_

_**Um jantar surpresa?**__**- Em**_

_**Sim.**__**- B**_

_**Eu só darei se você me prometer que vai foder com a vida dele um pouco mais.**__**- Em**_

_**Duh.**__**- B**_

_**Ele precisa de mais hóquei de amígdalas, também.**__**Acho que ele está sentindo um pouco de depressão agora.**__**- Em**_

_**Duplo duh.**__**- B**_

_**Desoto Drive, 1405 - Em**_

_**Muito obrigada, bom senhor.**__**- B**_

_**Dê a ele o inferno, senhora má.**__**– Em**_

**~ EPOV ~**

Emmett já havia nos conseguido uma mesa no The Bread Peddler para o almoço. Eu deslizo para dentro da cabine em frente a ele e vou imediatamente para o menu. Vejo duas garrafas de cerveja, uma ainda cheia, sentadas sobre a mesa.

"O que é isso?" Pergunto incrédulo.

"Uh, Mich Ultra*. Que porra lhe parece?", pergunta ele, olhando-me com cautela, como se eu fosse louco.

_*Michelob Ultra – marca de cerveja americana._

"Estou trabalhando, Em. Eu não posso beber cerveja."

"Você é o chefe. Você pode fazer qualquer merda que quiser."

"Não é assim que funciona."

"Claro que é. Caso contrário, qual é o ponto?"

A garçonete me vê chegar e se aproxima para saber sobre os nossos pedidos. Eu imediatamente peço uma água e Emmett revira os olhos quando ela se afasta.

"Cara, ninguém nunca se embebedou com uma cerveja", protesta.

"Sim, bem." Eu não ofereço mais do que isso. Ele pega a garrafa do meu lado da mesa e toma um gole enorme, derrubando metade do seu conteúdo. A garçonete retorna com a minha água, bem quando ele solta um arroto baixo - um daqueles do fundo da barriga. É nojento. A garçonete faz uma careta para ele e dá um passo pequeno para trás, provavelmente com medo de que o cheiro chegue até ela.

Emmett se recupera e devolve a garrafa na mesa. "Desculpe", diz ele, se lembrando de suas maneiras. Ele não parece envergonhado. Aquele filho da puta.

"Hum, está tudo bem", diz a garçonete, corando o suficiente por nós três. Isso imediatamente me faz lembrar Bella e eu sorrio um pouco com o pensamento. "Vocês estão prontos para pedir?"

Nós dois acenamos que sim e ela se apressa em sair novamente, não fazendo nenhum show de persistir em torno da nossa mesa. Outra garçonete nos traz pão e Emmett rasga um pedaço grande, olhando-me pensativo enquanto mastiga.

Eu sou o primeiro a falar novamente. "Então, como estão as coisas com você e Rosalie?"

Seus olhos se iluminam apenas à menção de seu nome. Emmett é conhecido por ter uma namorada ou duas, mas nunca se moveu tão rapidamente antes. Eles costumam sair uma ou duas vezes antes mesmo de ele mencioná-la a alguém.

"As coisas estão ótimas!" ele se gaba. "Saímos para jantar na noite de segunda-feira, depois do trabalho, e realmente nos divertimos."

"Você está surpreso?"

Ele franze a testa enquanto pondera a minha pergunta, ambos os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa enquanto toma outro gole de sua cerveja.

"Não, não exatamente. É só um pouco... estranho, eu acho, porque geralmente as garotas que eu conheço ou são tigresas no quarto, sem princípios - sem intelecto - ou então elas são interessantes e muito inteligentes, mas é como ter relações sexuais com uma boneca inflável".

Eu rio. "Porque _você_ sabe como é."

Ele acena uma mão com desdém. "Que seja, cara. Você sabe o que quero dizer. Rosalie é a primeira garota que eu conheci em anos que é o pacote completo. Sério, eu acho que estou apaixonado."

"Você não ficou de joelhos, no entanto, não é?" Eu pergunto, armando uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

"Foda-se, não. Eu não sou a porra do Nicholas Cage por Cristo. Inferno, eu preciso de pelo menos uma semana."

Eu quase sufoco com meu pão. "Você está pensando nisso, então?" Ele conhece esta menina há apenas quatro dias, mais ou menos... a mesma quantidade de tempo que conheço Bella. Não posso sequer imaginar ser casado agora.

Outro aceno de desdém com a mão. "Você saberá quando eu souber."

Mas ele não está negando. Isso é definitivamente algo. Mas não é como se Emmett fosse de fugir de compromisso - não, ele é melhor do que isso.

Ele desvia a atenção para mim. "E quanto a você e Bella?", pergunta ele, olhando para cima de seu pão com curiosidade. Ele está aguardando ansiosamente a minha resposta, seus olhos azuis dançando com sua própria piada. Eu não entendo a mudança de humor, mas eu mantenho a minha curiosidade para mim.

Eu dou de ombros com indiferença. "O que tem a gente?"

"O que está acontecendo com vocês dois?"

"Nada..."

"Besteira. Esta é a maior quantidade de tempo que eu já vi você passar com uma garota. Você finalmente resolveu sossegar ou algo assim?"

"Não." Minha resposta é curta e grossa.

"O que é então? Ela ainda não liberou?" Parece que ele está tentando conter um sorriso. Por que esse filho da puta acha isso tão divertido?

"Não, não é isso", murmuro eu, ficando um pouco desconfortável. "E eu só a conheço há quatro dias..."

"Você sabe o nome dela?" ele interrompe. Estou perplexo com a pergunta.

"Claro. É Bella."

"Então você sabe mais sobre ela do que a maioria das garotas com quem você dormiu."

Estou um pouco chocado com a acusação, mas antes que eu possa responder, nossa garçonete nos interrompe, colocando a comida na nossa frente. Ela se afasta para buscar outra cerveja para Emmett. Ele imediatamente cava em seu prato como se toda aquela conversa nunca tivesse ocorrido.

"O que isso quer dizer exatamente?" Eu rapidamente pergunto. Ele olha para cima da sua comida como se não tivesse entendido o que eu perguntei.

"O quê?"

"Isso de eu não me lembrar dos nomes das garotas. Eu me lembro dos nomes." Isto é parcialmente uma mentira. Eu me lembro de _alguns_ nomes - mas, francamente, há alguns nomes que eu acho que eu nunca soube, para começar. Será que aquelas garotas sequer se lembram do_ meu_ nome?

De tudo o que fazemos, as garotas queriam tanto quanto eu; eu não as pressiono. Normalmente, eu nem mesmo inicio as coisas. Eu não sou o único culpado.

"Qual nome você se lembra?" ele pergunta curioso.

Eu imediatamente deixo escapar, "Lauren".

Aparentemente, esta resposta não é boa o suficiente. "Isso é só porque você já a fodeu mais de uma vez."

"Então?"

"Então, ela não conta."

A garçonete retorna com a cerveja de Emmett. Depois que ela se foi mais uma vez eu solto um suspiro agitado, "Se você diz."

"Por que você está ficando tão na defensiva?" Emmett pergunta desafiadoramente. "Você nunca se importou antes."

Eu suspiro alto. A resposta para essa pergunta eu realmente não sei. Mas depois de conversar com Bella - toda a conversa sobre 'confiança' - realmente me fez ver o idiota que eu estou sendo com ela. Outras garotas querem tanto quanto eu. Mas ela quer mais. Ela não está interessada em uma foda rápida e ela não se aproximou de mim. Ela é a vítima, eu sou o predador.

Esta é apenas outra maneira de James majestosamente foder a minha vida. Se eu perder a aposta, eu estou fodido. Se eu ganhar, então eu fodi com Bella - literal e retoricamente.

Parte disso é culpa de Emmett. Se ele não tivesse me arrastado para a boate, então isso nunca teria acontecido. Se ele não tivesse enfiado as primeiras quatro doses de uísque na minha garganta, talvez eu tivesse um maldito pensamento racional naquela noite. Eu o encaro, o filho da puta sem noção que ele é.

Quero lhe contar sobre a aposta, para obter uma visão de outra pessoa sobre as coisas. Mas ele tem uma boca de caçapa e contaria tudo a Rosalie antes do dia terminar. E Rosalie seria uma louca se ela não contasse a Bella.

Talvez eu devesse apenas terminar com Bella agora. Talvez deixar James ganhar não seria a pior coisa do mundo... bem, isso não é verdade, vendo como eu provavelmente iria passar os próximos vinte anos na prisão por homicídio. Apenas a possibilidade dele ganhar coloca um gosto ruim na minha boca. Mas o pensamento de ele perder, e o que isso poderia significar para Alice, me aquece com alívio.

Eu nunca me senti tão conflituoso.

Eu suspiro e meu apetite está completamente desaparecido. "Talvez eu deva terminar as coisas com ela agora."

Olhos de Emmett se arregalam em surpresa. "O quê?"

"Com Bella. Talvez eu deva parar de vê-la."

Emmett não tem ideia do meu raciocínio - ele não vai entender.

"Mas eu pensei que você gostasse dela." Sua voz é quase chorosa.

_Exatamente, Emmett. __Porque eu gosto dela. __Se ela fosse uma pessoa horrível, então talvez eu não me importasse em machucá-la_.

"Ela é uma garota legal, Em. E você sabe que eu não tenho relacionamentos." Sem falar que ela provavelmente teria que inevitavelmente saber sobre a aposta. O que aconteceria então? Ela provavelmente daria uma de Lorena Bobbit* para cima de mim. Só de pensar me faz tremer.

_*Lorena Bobbit ficou conhecida por cortar o pênis do marido em junho de 1993, alegando que ele teria chegado em casa bêbado e teria tentado violentá-la._

"Bem você gosta dela ou não?" ele pergunta.

"Sim, Em. Eu gosto muito bem dela."

"Bem? Ou muito? Há uma diferença, você sabe. Eu gosto da nossa garçonete muito bem. Eu gosto Rose a porra de um _monte_."

"Eu gosto dela, Em," eu respondo exasperado. "Ela é divertida. Ela pode manter uma conversa."

_Ela também é linda... cativante... ela sabe se defender. __Ela me diz o que quer..._

Evidentemente, ainda estou para encontrar outra garota como Bella Swan. Ela é certamente única.

Não penso em mais nada além da maneira como ela ficaria debaixo do meu corpo, apenas pele com pele, seu hálito quente contra o meu? Não. Será que eu me sentirei como o maior e mais egoísta pedaço de lixo do mundo quando isso tudo acabar?

Sim.

"Então, me parece que ela tem metade das qualidades necessárias," Em enfatiza entre uma garfada e outra. "Se ela for boa na cama, será de ouro".

As coisa são tão fáceis para ele. Estou com inveja como a porra do inferno. Um filho da puta verde de inveja, é o que eu sou.

Seu telefone soa e ele o pega em seu bolso, de forma rápida lendo uma mensagem e digitando uma resposta. Ele o coloca em seu colo quando termina.

Ele se dirige a mim novamente. "Olha, cara. Eu sei que realmente _estar_ com uma mulher é difícil para você. Mas é realmente uma coisa incrível quando você encontra a pessoa certa. Ter alguém para conversar e para voltar quando a merda ficar difícil. E se for _realmente_ a garota certa, ela vai ficar com você, não importa o que, considerando que você não faça nada muito maluco como se tornar um assassino ou algo assim. Sem mencionar que você tem sexo sempre que quiser." Seu telefone emite um sinal sonoro de novo e ele rapidamente o recupera como uma criança no Natal. Deve ser Rosalie.

Eu deixo as suas palavras afundar, mas isso é o que eles são - apenas palavras. Eu vi o que os relacionamentos podem fazer com as pessoas. Eu vi, pessoalmente, o que fez com meus pais.

"Basta ir com seu instinto, cara", Emmett acrescenta. "É o que eu faço."

Então ele diz, enquanto devora o prato todo de comida.

"Você sabe, Rose mencionou que Bella acabou de sair de um relacionamento com um cara chamado James. Ela mencionou isso para você?"

Ele me olha com curiosidade e sinto minha ansiedade aumentar. Mas, claro, isso deve ser de conhecimento comum. Acho que eu ficaria mais preocupado se eles _não tivessem_ falado sobre isso.

"Hum, não," eu murmuro, de repente realmente muito desconfortável. Eu me mexo no meu lugar e me ocupo em finalmente comer um pouco da minha comida. Emmett ainda está entre mensagens de texto em seu telefone, sua atenção metade em outro lugar.

"Hmm. Bem, ele era um idiota, pelo que eu ouvi", diz ele distraidamente.

"Você está trocando mensagens com Rosalie?" Pergunto, na esperança de tirar o foco deste tópico. Ele olha para mim rapidamente, surpreso.

"Umm... sim."

"Diga a ela que eu disse 'Oi'."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Claro" Ele se vira para o seu telefone para digitar a mensagem. Quando ele apita de novo ele diz: "Ela diz 'oi' para você também. Então, quando você vai ver Bella de novo?"

"Hum, eu não sei..." Eu sinto que eu preciso me afastar e pensar pelos próximos cem anos. Como eu deixei que as coisas ficassem tão complicadas? "Talvez este fim de semana," Eu ofereço.

"Rose me disse que vocês se beijaram", diz ele discretamente.

Disse? Isso significa que Bella deve ter dito tudo a ela...

Eu dou de ombros com indiferença. Eu realmente não estou a fim de divulgar todos os detalhes para ele no momento. Dadas as circunstâncias em que aconteceram, tudo parece errado.

Não que houvesse algo errado com o beijo. Eu nunca fui muito entusiasmado com ideia, como se beijar sempre tivesse me parecido mais uma inconveniência que qualquer outra coisa, mas beijar Bella foi... diferente. Bom. Excitante.

Bella é a primeira garota que eu já beijei e realmente _queria_ beijar novamente. Esse pensamento por si só me assusta como o inferno.

* * *

**Bem, parece que temos algo aqui... Edward nos deu muito o que pensar. O que acontecerá se ele perder a aposta que o deixa tão preocupado? O que aconteceu com seus pais? E Bella e Emmett? O que sairá dessa parceria? kkk**

**Quero saber seus pensamentos!**

**Beijo! **


	10. Chapter 10

******Eu sei que vocês estão curiosas para saber o que Bella vai aprontar... **

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**~ BPOV ~**

Eu não posso evitar, mas me sentir um pouco nervosa enquanto eu faço a longa viagem até a casa de Edward. Eu estive ansiosa durante todo o dia só de pensar nisso. No entanto, não é como se eu estivesse fazendo algo muito diferente do que ele fez...

Ok, então isso é uma mentira. Eu planejo me esgueirar em sua casa e invadir a sua cozinha, onde eu vou cozinhar algo que pode ou não ser comestível. Eu geralmente sou uma cozinheira muito boa, mas com os meus nervos, eu acho que é tudo um jogo justo neste momento.

Deus, eu vou ter sorte se não for presa por isso.

Eu aumento o volume da minha música. Tão alto que eu mal consigo pensar. Eu estou ensurdecida por _Talking Heads_ e, embora eu não me sinta muito melhor, pelo menos eu não estou falando comigo mesma em um estado de confusão e fazendo-me sentir pior.

A viagem para a sua casa parece anormalmente curta, como se tivesse levado um minuto e não mais de uma hora. Consulto o meu itinerário no mapa que eu imprimi, já conformada com o fato de que eu provavelmente irei me perder e passar uma hora ou mais até encontrar meu caminho novamente, mas surpreendentemente meus sentidos estão mortos. Eu encontro o endereço sem um único erro ou dúvida.

A ironia não passa despercebida.

Abaixo o volume quando chego ao seu bairro. As casas são grandes, muito afastadas da rua com gramados e arbustos muito bem cuidados. Há bons carros nas calçadas, acessórios para suas propriedades extravagantes. Mas o que mais me chama a atenção é que o bairro é cheio de árvores - algumas na curva ao longo da estrada, se estendendo em direção aos carros passantes, enquanto outras protegem os quintais da névoa cinzenta que constantemente passa pelo sol aqui.

Eu gosto das árvores. Elas são verdes, brilhantes e simpáticas. Elas parecem acenar enquanto eu passo e eu imediatamente me sinto melhor.

Então eu rio de mim mesma, bufando em voz alta. O que diabos está errado comigo? Eu gosto das _árvores_?

_Toma jeito, Bella.__Hora de colocar sua cara no jogo... e pare de agir com uma psicopata, pelo amor de Deus._

A casa de Edward é grande e bonita, assim como todas as outras casas na rua. Dois andares, bem conservada e limpa. Não há carros na garagem, mas os números na caixa de correio dizem que é essa. Eu estaciono ao lado, perto da garagem fechada, e me pergunto se deixar o meu carro à vista é uma boa idéia. Ele é próximo de seus vizinhos? Será que alguém iria chamar a polícia?

Uma observação mais atenta revela que realmente não há qualquer lugar para escondê-lo a menos que eu estacione na rua ou algo assim. E isso só parece muito longe. Balançando a cabeça, eu pego as sacolas do meu carro e vou até a porta da frente, pisando em seus degraus de cimento, de olho no tapete de boas-vindas. Afora isso, você não seria capaz de dizer que alguém vive aqui. _Tedioso._

Eu não me incomodo em bater, em vez disso eu vou até a luminária da varanda, tateando ao redor do invólucro de vidro e, eventualmente, encontro - como Emmett me disse - a chave que estava escondida lá. Até agora, tudo bem, mas a minha sorte eventual não impede meu coração de bater acelerado. Eu respiro fundo e enfio a chave na fechadura. A porta se abre sem esforço, como um convite silencioso para entrar. Que eu aceito.

O alarme soa. Eu digito os números fornecidos por Emmett e para o meu imenso alívio, ele desliga. _Obrigada, Jesus_.

O hall de entrada é espaçoso e imaculadamente limpo; duas longas e estreitas janelas que estão posicionadas em ambos os lados da porta permitem que os raios de sol reflitam no piso branco. Piso este, que dá lugar a um tapete bege; considero chutar meus sapatos, mas, eventualmente, dou de ombros e caminho sobre ele, sapatos sujos e tudo. Sua sala é igualmente imaculada - não há uma coisa fora de lugar. O sofá parece que é mais para decoração do que para o uso. Há abundância de obras de arte na parede, mas nada de fotografias - um contraste gritante com a minha própria casa. A casa lembra um anúncio na revista Southern Living, em vez de a casa de um homem solteiro que eu esperava.

Encontro uma escada que eu suponho que deva levar para o quarto. Eu sinto uma coceira para ir em frente e explorar - para ver quais pequenos segredos sujos eu posso desvendar - mas eu persevero e vou para a cozinha. Não tão surpreendentemente, é impecável também. Por enquanto, pelo menos. A maldade dentro de mim cacareja.

Eu deixo todas as sacolas em cima do balcão e começo a descarregar minhas compras. Eu não tinha certeza de que tipo de comida ele teria aqui, sendo assim eu trouxe tudo o que eu precisaria. Mas uma espiada em seus armários não vai doer...

Eles são estocados até a borda. Comida suficiente para uma família de dez. _Jesus_. E tudo está organizado como em um supermercado: os molhos estão juntos, as sopas, o macarrão, a farinha e o bicarbonato de sódio. Ele ainda tem um grande suporte para temperos, cada pequena ranhura individualmente rotulada com os nomes. Hmm...

Emmett está certo - ele _deve_ ter TOC. Tudo é desumanamente limpo e organizado aqui. Isso é meio estranho - ele sempre me pareceu muito normal quando saímos. Eu bato a porta fechada e decido não pensar mais nisso.

Eu pré-aqueço o forno e vasculho seus armários em busca de utensílios de cozinha. Felizmente, eu encontro uma assadeira, eu tinha trazido a minha própria, apenas no caso, mas eu prefiro usar e sujar a dele. E por que não usar seus temperos também? Eu volto para o armário e começo a arrancar tudo o que preciso.

Eu cantarolo sozinha enquanto espalho tudo sobre o balcão. Eu preciso de música. Abandonando a minha tarefa por hora, volto para a sala, vasculhando a área por um CD player. Ele tem um rack de entretenimento enorme. É um pouco intimidante, mas uma espiada nele revela centenas de CDs escondidos. Eu dou uma olhada e percebo que eles são tão variados quanto a sua lista do iPod, embora eu tenha certeza que este é o lugar de onde veio a música de seu iPod.

Uma inspeção mais detalhada revela que os CDs são organizados em ordem alfabética por banda e músico. Eu sorrio quando começo a tirá-los da prateleira e aleatoriamente os coloco em outros lugares, completamente fora de ordem. Coloco Cat Stevens com Pink Floyd e The Velvet Revolver com o Coldplay. Eu pego os seus muitos CDs dos Beatles e devolvo aqui e ali, sem nenhum método para minha loucura. Quando eu estou satisfeita e tudo está devidamente desorganizado eu pego um CD do Oasis e, depois de muito apertar e cutucar seu leitor de CD, consigo colocá-lo lá dentro. A melodia de _Wonderwall_ enche a sala. Isso é muito melhor.

Volto para a cozinha e retomo a minha tarefa. Eu esfrego as especiarias de Edward no frango, corto algumas batatas e legumes, e separo o meu arroz, deixando tudo pronto. Quando o preparo do jantar está concluído eu separo os ingredientes necessários para fazer Tiramisu – a sobremesa mais saborosa que eu posso pensar. Eu faço um pouco de café forte, misturo meu creme, gemas e cozinho meus ovos em banho Maria. Até o momento em que eu terminei de mergulhar meus biscoitos no café, a cozinha parece como se eu tivesse cozinhado para uma família de 50 - há café e açúcar espalhados pela bancada, especiarias derramadas, cascas de ovos, pratos sujos, caixas de leite vazias, cascas de batata e aipo espalhadas. Eu estou no meio de tudo isto como o último guerreiro, o único sobrevivente de uma guerra mortal na cozinha.

Eu me sinto um pouquinho culpada, mas rapidamente empurro o sentimento de lado. Eu só espero que Edward não tenha um derrame ou algo assim quando vir tudo isso. E eu _estou_ fazendo para ele um delicioso jantar, depois de tudo.

Com o Tiramisu na geladeira e o frango no forno, eu começo o meu arroz. Eu começo a pensar na sua coleção de CDs, enquanto estou cozinhando. Será que eu fui um pouco longe demais? Quem no seu perfeito juízo faz uma coisa dessas? Ele vai saber assim que colocar os olhos lá. Com um suspiro, eu cubro meu arroz e caminho novamente até o rack de entretenimento para reparar alguns dos danos. Está começando a ficar escuro lá fora, e ele estará em casa em breve. O pensamento me deixa nervosa.

_Por favor, não fique com raiva. __Por favor, não fique zangado_.

Eu quero sacudi-lo um pouco, com certeza, mas se seu rosto ficar todo vermelho com uma veia latejante ou algo assim, eu irei correr daqui com o rabo entre as pernas. Oh Deus. Espero que isso não tenha sido uma idéia terrível. Isto não é tão divertido quanto eu pensei que seria - Eu estou reduzida a um amontoado de nervos. E foda-se se estes CDs não são impossíveis de encontrar, agora que estão fora de ordem. _Merda_!

Eu acho que eu estou na metade do serviço quando ouço a porta da frente abrir. Eu tenho cerca de seis CDs na minha mão enquanto eu freneticamente procur M, me sentindo como uma idiota incompetente. Meu coração salta em meu peito, mas antes que eu possa reagir - destruir as provas - ele está caminhando em direção à sala. Estou tão ansiosa que não posso ainda desfrutar do quão delicioso ele parece em seu terno, tudo que eu posso ver é sua expressão descaradamente intrigada quando ele diz: "Bella?" Ele faz uma pausa na entrada, como se estivesse com medo de chegar mais perto. Tenho certeza de que eu pareço um cervo travado nos faróis. "Eu _achei_ que fosse o seu carro lá fora. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele não parece satisfeito, feliz ou irritado - ainda. Apenas... confuso.

Eu rapidamente largo os CDs e ergo minhas mãos no ar. "Surpresa!" Eu grito com um sorriso. Ele só me olha por um minuto, estupefato. Puta merda. "Eu queria surpreendê-lo do jeito que você me surpreendeu. Eu fiz o jantar! Quer vir ver?" Eu me aproximo para ficar bem na frente dele, eu estou com medo de tocá-lo, com medo de que uma veia pulsante esteja prestes a aparecer.

Eu percebo sulcos em sua testa. "Você fez o jantar?"

"Sim. Você não pode sentir o cheiro?"

"Como você chegou aqui?", pergunta ele, ignorando a minha pergunta.

Eu olho para os meus pés timidamente. "Hum, bem... Emmett meio que me ajudou."

"Emmett?" Ele parece confuso por um momento, então ele percebe o que eu quis dizer e ele suspira. "Emmett ajudou você", ele repete, mas agora é mais como um comunicado.

"Sim". Eu ainda estou olhando para o chão como uma criança à espera do castigo.

"O que você está fazendo com os meus CDs?" Ele aponta.

"Hum, só olhando."

"Huh".

Ele tira o paletó e o pendura. Ele ainda não parece feliz, não que eu esperasse que ele ficasse. Mas uma espiada por baixo dos meus cílios o revela em uma deliciosa camisa branca e gravata azul - de repente, tudo isso parece valer à pena. Eu me pergunto se eu poderia roubar algumas fotos dele, apenas para ter algo para olhar quando isto tudo acabar.

Ele olha para mim enquanto desmancha o nó da gravata, a sua expressão está em branco. Grande mãe de tudo o que é sexy... Eu não posso evitar, mas descaradamente o como com os olhos. Seus lábios finalmente mostram um sorriso.

"Vê algo que você gosta?"

Eu pisco rapidamente e desvio o olhar. "Hum, não", eu minto. Seu sorriso apenas se amplia; apesar da minha vergonha, eu não posso evitar, eu fui pega.

Então eu me lembro o estado de sua cozinha.

"Então, você fez o jantar, hein?" diz ele casualmente. "O que você cozinhou?" Ele se move em direção à cozinha e eu me transformo em uma sombra apavorada.

"Espere um segundo, não está..." Ele entra antes que eu possa impedi-lo e congela ao ver as vítimas da guerra de cozinha em plena exibição na frente dele. Engulo em seco enquanto termino a minha frase. "... pronto".

Oh, não. _Por favor, mostre misericórdia_.

**~ EPOV ~**

Respire fundo, Cullen.

_Profundas. Fodidas. Respirações._

Há algo cozinhando no fogão, a luz do forno está acesa e um prato brilha lá dentro. Mas eu não posso apreciar essas coisas. Eu não posso ver nada, exceto a comida derramada, embalagens vazias e pratos sujos que comandam a atenção completa no centro da cozinha. Eu não posso nem ver a ilha, que desapareceu, quem sabe em quantas camadas abaixo da sujeira e bagunça.

Como diabos isso aconteceu? Um grupo de crianças de quatro anos de idade não teria criado uma confusão deste tamanho.

Bella não disse nada, embora eu possa sentir a sua presença atrás de mim. Eu fecho meus olhos e conto lentamente de zero a dez na minha cabeça, tentando permanecer calmo. Quando eu os abro ela está na minha frente, com um olhar guardado e cauteloso no rosto.

"Eu estava prestes a limpar", diz ela. Sua voz é baixa. Nervosa. Eu suspiro e passo as mãos sobre meu rosto, através do meu cabelo, puxando um pouco para aliviar a tensão. _Não vale a pena ficar chateado por isso._

"Está tudo bem", eu finalmente a asseguro, embora eu não possa encontrar forças dentro de mim até mesmo para forçar um sorriso. Eu não serei capaz de pregar a porra de um olho até que isto esteja limpo. Eu não vou ser capaz de me concentrar em _nada_ até que esta bagunça esteja limpa.

Eu realmente não tenho o direito de ficar bravo com ela. Se não fosse por mim, ela não estaria aqui, apesar de que, uma pequena dica de Emmett teria sido bom. Eu não sabia o que pensar quando vi o carro dela estacionado no meu pátio - um milhão de cenários passou pela minha cabeça, mas cada um terminava com a mesma pergunta: "Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Eu estou começando a me perguntar onde foi que eu me meti. Nenhuma outra garota foi corajosa assim; na verdade, nenhuma outra garota já procurou os serviços de Emmett assim. Mas é estranho, considerando que eu passei a maior parte do dia ansiando decidir se queria ou não vê-la novamente. Parece que ela tomou a decisão por mim.

Minha afirmação não a convence.

"Quanto tempo para que o jantar esteja pronto?" Pergunto casualmente, e desta vez eu acho que sai um pouco mais à vontade. Ela relaxa infinitamente.

"Hum, eu só preciso... oh merda, o arroz!" Ela voa para o fogão e arranca a tampa da panela e uma nuvem de vapor se espalha ao seu redor e no exaustor acima do fogão. Eu assisto com uma leve diversão como ela cutuca e mexe a comida enquanto xinga baixinho. "Droga, a porra está toda queimada", ela proclama. Ela move a panela fora do fogo e começa a procurar pelos armários.

Após um breve momento eu pergunto: "Posso ajudá-la a encontrar algo?"

"Preciso de um prato ou uma tigela ou algo assim." Eu pego um para ela e vejo enquanto ela tenta raspar o arroz para o prato. Uma espessa camada carbonizada cobre a parte inferior, que cheira a ranço, parece ainda pior, e não está saindo.

Ela olha para mim confusa. "Isso não deveria acontecer", garante. Eu não consigo esconder o meu sorriso.

"Quer dizer que você não _tinha a intenção _de queimar o arroz?" Eu pergunto, fingindo ignorância. Ela revira os olhos enquanto luta contra um sorriso.

"Hei, vai se foder. Eu sou uma boa cozinheira."

Eu levanto as duas mãos em submissão. "Eu nunca disse que você não era." _Você é apenas a porra de uma bagunceira do inferno_.

"Você estava pensando isso". Ela começa a raspar a panela com uma colher e eu interiormente me encolho.

"Você provavelmente deve colocar água nisso", eu sugiro.

Ela zomba e coloca a panela na pia antes de encher com água quente e sabão. "Veja, eu saberia disso, exceto eu nunca queimei nada antes. Esse tipo de talento vem com ser uma boa cozinheira. Você, obviamente, sabe tudo sobre isso." Ela está me provocando de novo, parece que ela não pode ter o suficiente.

Eu sorrio. "Ah, é mesmo? Então, quem é a arrogante agora?"

Ela suspira e se vira para mim. "Eu não sou arrogante!"

"Você está sendo o epítome de arrogante."

"Apenas uma pessoa arrogante teria tanta certeza disso."

"Então agora você está puxando o cartão de arrogante para _mim_ de novo?" Estou horrorizado.

"Ei, você puxou para mim antes."

"Desta vez," Eu zombo.

"O que você quer dizer com 'desta vez'? Eu só o puxo quando você está merecendo. Que é geralmente o tempo todo."

Eu sorrio para ela. Como no mundo ela pode me fazer sorrir ao estar neste desastre de cozinha, eu não tenho idéia. Eu mudo de assunto, embora ainda permaneça no modo brincalhão. "Então, como está o resto da comida, Bella? Ainda comestível?"

Ela olha pra mim. Encosto-me no balcão e observo enquanto ela pega dois pegadores de panela e abre a porta do forno. "Está pronta", ela brinca. Eu pego um vislumbre dentro do forno e vejo um frango enorme, perfeitamente dourado. O cheiro escapa através da abertura e consegue dominar o fedor horrível de arroz queimado.

"Aqui, você quer que eu pegue isso?" Eu pergunto. A assadeira parece pesada e eu me preocupo que ela machuque ainda mais o pulso com o peso. Ela parece estar pensando a mesma coisa e empurra os pegadores de panela em meu peito.

"Sinta-se em casa."

Eu puxo o frango do forno, coloco em cima do fogão, e desligo todos os aparelhos. Ele cheira bem e parece delicioso. Felizmente, há batatas e legumes no fundo da assadeira - parece que o arroz não era realmente necessário de qualquer forma.

Bella se espreme ao meu lado, seu corpo quente roçando o meu, e começa a cutucar o frango com um garfo e uma faca, em busca de partes cruas. Não encontrando nada, ela sorri.

"Tudo pronto."

Concordo com a cabeça e pego dois pratos dos armários. Vejo a cafeteira suja com meia jarra de café; linhas de líquido escuro espalhadas na bancada aqui e ali. Grãos de açúcar granulado brilham no meio da confusão pegajosa. Será que ela fez café para ela mesma? E como na terra, ela conseguiu criar tamanha confusão?

"Você tomou café?" Pergunto, lutando para permanecer casual. Ela olha para a catástrofe.

"Hum, eu fiz sobremesa", ela responde, hesitante.

É mesmo? Parece que ela realmente fez o serviço completo.

"O que você fez?"

"Tiramisu."

"Huh."

"Ele tem que permanecer na geladeira durante a noite", ela explica desajeitadamente. "Mas, uh, eu nunca faço isso. Mesmo assim ele ainda tem um gosto tão bom." Ela puxa a faca de seu suporte e a entrega para mim. "Quer cortar o pássaro?"

Concordo com a cabeça e lavo as mãos, em seguida, tomo a faca e começo a trabalhar, voltando minha atenção completa para o frango e me esforçando para ignorar a bagunça atrás de mim. Bella põe a mesa na sala de jantar, enquanto eu vou até a adega e pego uma garrafa de Pinot Blanc. Eu ainda estou tentando dar sentido a toda essa situação, eu estou realmente contente de ver Bella, mas um incômodo na parte de trás da minha mente não me permite desfrutar de sua companhia. Ela deveria estar em Seattle vendo _Lost_ ou se envolvendo com homens que não fodam com as coisas constantemente. Se ela soubesse o que eu fiz, ela nunca iria querer estar aqui.

Ela está esperando na mesa quando eu volto e encontra o meu olhar com um sorriso. Minha culpa aumenta dez vezes.

"Eu só preciso abrir o vinho, será bem rápido", eu explico. Ela balança a cabeça; uma vez que está aberto eu sirvo uma taça para cada um e me sento.

Ela está silenciosa enquanto eu sirvo nossos pratos. Uma vez que estamos prestes a comer, ela se arrisca a perguntar: "Você está com raiva?"

Eu não posso evitar refletir sobre a sua pergunta. Eu estou com raiva sobre o estado de merda da minha cozinha? Ou com raiva, porque ela sorrateiramente entrou em minha casa quando nós nos conhecemos há menos de uma semana? Eu não tenho certeza do que ela está se referindo - possivelmente ambos - assim que eu jogo pelo seguro.

"Com raiva do quê?"

Ela suspira pesadamente. "Eu sinto que esta surpresa foi completamente errada."

"Como assim?" Eu pergunto com curiosidade.

"Bem, antes de tudo, você me fez queimar o arroz." Eu abro minha boca para argumentar, mas ela rapidamente me corta. "E em segundo lugar, você pareceu meio chateado com a cozinha. Você está chateado?"

"Eu deveria estar?" Apresso-me a perguntar. Ela me observa do outro lado da mesa.

"Isso é irrelevante."

"Eu não estou com raiva sobre a cozinha, Bella. Apenas... surpreso".

"Oh. Bom, bom, porque é isso que eu estava querendo." Aparentemente satisfeita, ela come uma porção de sua comida e eu observo como seus lábios se envolvem em torno do garfo. Ela me pega olhando e sorri. "Vê algo que você gosta?" Ela pergunta usando as minhas próprias palavras.

Sorrio e me volto para minha própria comida. "Na verdade, sim."

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha. "Oh? Gostaria de compartilhar com o resto do grupo?"

"Seria de seu interesse se eu mantivesse meus pensamentos para mim mesmo, Bella."

Ela cora e baixa os olhos. É estranho, mas eu ainda gosto de saber que tenho esse efeito sobre ela.

Eu como uma porção do frango. Não surpreendentemente, está apenas tão saboroso quanto parece. Eu elogio a comida, o arroz realmente não era necessário e eu digo isso a ela. Ela sorri agradecida.

"Bem, obrigado. Desculpe se eu destruí sua casa."

"Ei, você vai limpar aquilo tudo depois de comer, certo?" Eu sorrio para que ela saiba que eu estou brincando - bem, mais ou menos. Eu vou ajudá-la, ou fazê-lo sozinho, mas não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa deixar a cozinha naquele estado. É difícil o suficiente me concentrar em minha comida com sua presença ameaçadora apenas do outro lado da parede. Dormir seria impossível.

"Eu sou mais do tipo 'eu cozinho, você limpa' ", ela responde facilmente.

"É mesmo?" Eu suponho que ela esteja brincando, mas eu percebo que de qualquer forma não importa, porque de qualquer forma, eu estarei lá esfregando. Não é como eu tinha planejado passar a minha noite, mas eu acho que é nada menos do que mereço.

" Mm hmm."

Há uma pequena pausa.

"Então", Eu começo puxando conversa, "você esteve conspirando com Emmett."

Ela engasga com a comida e eu paro, não esperando tal reação. Eu não tenho certeza se é mera coincidência - se ela acabou apenas se engasgando - ou se ela está realmente surpresa com minhas palavras. Eu me levanto e dou tapinhas nas costas dela. Seu rosto está começando a ficar vermelho.

"Você está bem?" Pergunto preocupado.

Ela balança a cabeça e toma um gole grande de seu vinho. "Estou bem", ela finalmente gagueja. "Só foi pelo caminho errado." Ela enxuga algumas lágrimas rebeldes de seus olhos. Quando eu estou satisfeito de que ela é capaz de respirar eu me sento. "Hum, sim", ela responde. "Eu disse a ele sobre a surpresa e ele me deu seu endereço. Você está com raiva?" Ela me olhos cautelosamente.

"Eu já te disse que não estava."

"Você está bravo com Emmett?"

"Não. Mas primeiro é você, a próxima será uma serial killer..."

"Próxima?" Ela parece afrontada. "O que você quer dizer com 'próxima'?"

_Merda_. "Eu não sei, Bella. Eu estava apenas falando", É a minha explicação meia-boca. Ela dá um "Hmpfh" curto e retorna para sua comida, obviamente descontente. "Você sabe que não é isso que eu quis dizer," Eu vou em frente.

"Eu não sei de nada." Ela mastiga sua comida, impassível. Eu posso dizer que ela está chateada.

Sacudo a cabeça, mas não tento convencê-la ainda mais. Como eu posso? Ela está certa, negar só seria desrespeitá-la mais do que eu já fiz.

Quando terminamos nosso jantar, eu prendo a respiração e enfrento a cozinha novamente. Vê-la agora não é mais fácil do que pela primeira vez, embora um pouco menos chocante, pelo menos. Bella segue atrás de mim, completamente à vontade com a bagunça. Ela me dá um tapa nas costas, um traço mais característico de Emmett, e diz: "Parece que você tem trabalho pela frente." Quando eu pego o seu olhar, vejo que ela está sorrindo.

Eu dou de ombros, fingindo indiferença. "Enquanto eu tiver você para me fazer companhia."

"Nah, eu acho que eu poderia ir embora."

"É mesmo?" Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas. "Apenas comer e correr, não é?"

Ela estende-se e esfrega a barriga, a bainha de sua camisa sobe, expondo duas polegadas de pele cremosa. Eu sorrateiramente espio, tentando evitar ser pego de novo, mas é bastante aparente que eu tenho a pior sorte do estado de Washington. Bella suspira.

"Você é um bom voyeur, não é?" Ela acusa.

Eu zombo enquanto começo a recolher os pratos sujos. "Olha quem fala." Eu empilho cada prato em torno da pia, na esperança de fazer o básico antes de abordar as bancadas pegajosas. Vai levar a noite toda para limpar esta bagunça. Sacudo a cabeça, ainda incapaz de acreditar que uma pessoa poça ter feito uma bagunça tão grande.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Significa que você tem um problema com olhar para mim."

"Eu não tenho!"

Ela segue atrás de mim, recolhendo pratos e lixo, classificando-os de forma adequada. Nossa brincadeira continua enquanto trabalhamos lado a lado.

"Eu acredito que você tenha, na verdade. Na verdade, seus olhos ficaram um pouco fora de foco e acho que você ainda babou um pouco..."

De repente eu ouço um 'pop' afiado e eu sinto uma dor aguda na perna, logo abaixo a minha bunda. Não machuca realmente, mas é desagradável e me faz saltar sobre um pé no ar. Quando me viro eu vejo Bella torcer o pano de prato, se aprontando para atacar novamente. Seu rosto está concentrado, o olhar malicioso, eu consigo me esquivar a tempo do próximo ataque. A toalha bate no ar, o 'pop' ressonando em toda a cozinha.

"Agh! Que porra você está fazendo?" Eu mantenho uns bons cinco metros de espaço entre nós. Bella ri e seus olhos estão brilhantes e quentes.

"O que há de errado, Eduardo? Será que _doeu_?" Ela faz uma cara triste para mim como se fosse simpática, mas nós dois sabemos que é pura blasfêmia.

"Bella, seria de seu interesse soltar essa toalha agora", Advirto com a minha voz baixa. Seu sorriso só aumenta.

"Bem, isso é muito ruim, _Edward_, porque eu quase nunca faço nada que seja do meu interesse." Ela está usando as minhas palavras de ontem à noite. Lembro-me claramente.

"Eu não posso limpar a bagunça que você fez enquanto você está toda sorrateira atrás de mim com essa toalha, Bella. Você tem cinco segundos."

Ela zomba. "Ou o quê?"

Eu a ignoro. "Cinco". Ela começa a torcer a toalha novamente, seus olhos castanhos presos nos meus. "Quatro". Continua a torção. "Três". Torcendo, torcendo, torcendo. "Dois". Ela estala a toalha na minha perna, eu antecipo seu ataque, abro a água fria na pia, e imediatamente ela explode através da ducha. Ela recebe um jato de água gelada direto no rosto e grita.

_*Aqui quando ele cita 'ducha' é porque as torneiras de cozinha deles, muitas vezes têm uma espécie de chuveirinho portátil. Não é muito comum por aqui, mas já tem no Brasil._

"Argh! _Porra_!" Ao invés de correr ela me pega de surpresa e vem para cima de mim, a toalha praticamente abandonada, e pega a minha mão que ainda está segurando a ducha. Ela tenta tirar a mangueira de mim, mas eu sou mais forte, a água continua a pulverizar em seu peito, rosto, no ar, nas paredes.

"Vamos!" Eu grito entre risos.

"Não!"

"Bella!"

Através de um acontecimento infeliz de eventos ela consegue torcer a minha mão, fazendo com que a água me bata na cara. Em seguida, no fogão. E então no refrigerador. Continuamos lutando, cada um puxando a mangueira, ambos encharcados e recusando-se a ceder.

"Trégua!" ela começa a gritar. "_Trégua_!"

"Você primeiro!"

"Não! Em três!"

"Um..." Eu começo.

"Dois..." ela continua.

"Três!"

Ela solta minha mão e dá um passo para trás. Os jatos de água diminuem um pouco antes de eu soltar a ducha, então ela explode e morre. Estamos ambos encharcados, arfando. A água escorre de toda a superfície à vista. Todas as especiarias e açúcar derramados no balcão foram efetivamente eliminados. Nós estamos em uma grande poça de sujeira no chão.

Bella parece que acabou de dar um mergulho. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça pingando e suas roupas se agarram ao seu corpo. Eu posso ver seus mamilos através de sua blusa, eu imediatamente tenho um lapso de julgamento e olho novamente, voltando para a causa desse fiasco. Sinto-me começando a ficar duro, forçando desconfortavelmente contra minhas calças molhadas. Bella olha para o ponto do meu foco e suspira, apressadamente cobrindo o peito com os braços. Eu pelo menos tenho a decência de me sentir envergonhado.

"Desculpe", eu murmuro, logo desviando o olhar.

Ainda respirando pesadamente, Bella responde, "Eu disse que você era um voyeur."

Eu sorrio - como eu posso não sorrir? Enquanto sua boca inteligente permanecer intacta, nunca haverá um momento de tédio quando a espertinha Bella Swan estiver por perto.

Só para provocá-la, eu seguro a mangueira, que ainda está em minha mão, mas no momento fechada, como um aviso. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Nós concordamos com uma trégua", Ela lembra-me com convicção.

A água ainda está funcionando com força total na pia. Eu me aproximo e fecho. "Considere uma lição gratuita, Bella."

"Uma _lição_? Você está tão molhado quanto eu", Ela responde incrédula.

Um comentário pervertido sobre seus mamilos e outras partes de sua anatomia surge quente e pronto na minha mente, mas eu o forço de volta. Eu sou obrigado a concordar. "Verdade. Você inundou a minha cozinha, também."

"Correção: _você_ inundou sua cozinha."

"Foi você quem começou."

"Você estava tirando sarro de mim."

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas, incrédulo. "Você me chamou de voyeur. _Duas vezes_."

Ela suspira alto, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro. A água se move e faz ruídos sob seu peso. "Olha, você tem como... uma camisa que eu possa vestir ou algo assim?" Ela aponta para o peito, onde os braços são ainda cruzados. Eu sorrio para ela.

"Acho que eu prefiro você dessa maneira."

"Edward!" Ela olha para mim.

"Acalme-se, prima donna. Vou pegar sua blusa." Ela se afasta para o lado quando eu me movo para passar e eu não posso deixar de sorrir. Minha cozinha foi destruída, duas vezes - uma catástrofe em si - mas, milagrosamente, eu não estou nem um pouco com raiva agora.

Ela me observa ir, hesitando na cozinha. "Você vem?" Eu pergunto-lhe. "Há um banheiro no andar de cima você pode usar."

"Hum, sim." Ela me segue lentamente. No meio da escada, ela diz, "Desculpe por sua cozinha."

"Eh - Eu só estava pensando que eu realmente não preciso de uma cozinha."

Ela ri, eu sorrio.

"Espero que seu terno não seja de lavar à seco apenas", ela continua.

"Ele é, mas acho que vou sobreviver." Chegamos ao topo da escada. Eu entro no meu quarto para pegar as roupas, não a convido para entrar nem a instruo a esperar por mim. Não é um grande negócio de qualquer maneira, mas eu não sei o que seria mais adequado e, portanto, fico em silêncio. Não surpreendentemente, ela opta por esperar na porta, os olhos arregalados avaliando cuidadosamente o meu quarto de uma distância segura.

Eu pego um moletom e uma camiseta da minha gaveta. Entrei e saí em menos de um minuto.

"O banheiro é ali, no final do corredor", eu digo apontando na direção. "Há toalhas no armário lá dentro." Ela balança a cabeça e sai com as roupas. Quando ela se foi eu desapareço para o meu quarto e fecho a porta atrás de mim.

Minha ereção só ficou mais dolorosa. É patético como facilmente eu fico excitado - apenas ver Bella em roupas molhadas quase me fez gozar. Eu provavelmente bancaria o idiota se a visse nua... não que eu vá. Foda-se, eu ainda não sei. Decisões precisam ser tomadas. Alguns dias longe de Bella provavelmente me fariam bem. Me daria tempo para pensar.

Eu tiro minhas calças, aliviando um pouco da tensão no meu pau. Não é o suficiente. O que eu não daria por alguns minutos para aliviar este problema, porém não há tempo suficiente. E o quão pervertido isso faria de mim? Secretamente bater uma enquanto Bella está apenas a poucos metros ao fundo do corredor...

Eu já decidi que não irei mais dar em cima dela. Não esta noite, pelo menos, não até que eu tenha tido tempo para resolver meus problemas. Com um suspiro eu rapidamente tiro o restante das minhas roupas e, sem sequer me preocupar em me secar, visto um par de jeans e uma camisa. O tecido adere a mim de forma desconfortável. O desconforto é uma distração bem-vinda.

* * *

**Se fosse a minha cozinha, eu mesma mataria Bella... e vocês?**

**Obrigada Ana por sempre ser tão rápida com os capítulos!**

**Beijos, Nai.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onze**

**~ BPOV ~**

Ver Edward molhado foi como entrar no Jardim do Éden. Foi... fascinante, tão perto da perfeição quanto eu nunca mais vou chegar. Ele era como um deus desgrenhado e molhado, a sua beleza tão intransponível que tocá-lo seria uma vergonha. Eu suspiro e repito a imagem de sua camisa branca agarrada ao peito definido novamente. Como em um concurso de camiseta molhada - inferno, eu pagaria um bom dinheiro por isso, e minha bunda sortuda pode cobiçar tudo aquilo gratuitamente. Que noite maravilhosa tem sido.

Eu rio enquanto rapidamente admiro seu banheiro. Deve ser o banheiro de hóspedes, vendo como está imaculadamente limpo, e não há uma toalha úmida em qualquer lugar à vista. Embora eu não esperaria muito menos da suíte master... não com o TOC aparente de Edward. Senhor, é como se ele apenas pairasse por aqui, nunca seus pés tocando o chão. Não há nada, em qualquer lugar, que esteja fora do lugar.

Eu visto rapidamente a roupa de Edward. Elas cheiram a ele - o seu sabão em pó - e eu enfio o meu nariz bem no tecido e dou uma lufada enorme. Cheira tão _bem._ Eu me pergunto se ele iria sentir falta dessas roupas, e enquanto estou conspirando para roubar-lhes que eu noto meu reflexo no espelho e faço uma careta. Eu pareço um cachorro molhado e meu cabelo está uma bagunça. Agradeço aos céus por não usar maquiagem, porque eu só podia imaginar a humilhação de ter olhos de guaxinim na frente de Edward. Eu procuro nas gavetas por uma escova ou pente e, para minha imensa surpresa, encontro uma escova rosa cheia de longos cabelos castanho emaranhados nela.

Eu a pego, examinando incrédula, como se fosse viva e pudesse sentir minha hostilidade palpável.

Então, o prostituto permite que suas conquistas deixem as suas pequenas e desagradáveis ferramentas de beleza aqui? Isso é interessante - eu me pergunto se essa menina veio aqui muitas vezes. Ela, obviamente, se arrumou em seu banheiro... e depois eu relaxo.

_B__anheiro de hóspedes_.

Não o _seu_ banheiro. Mas será que realmente isso muda as coisas? Eu a jogo de volta na gaveta e ela ressoa contra os outros itens ruidosamente. _Nem um pouco_.

Uma batida na porta me faz pular. "Bella, você está bem? Você achou as toalhas?"

Eu bato a gaveta e me sinto como uma criança pega com a mão no pote de biscoitos. "Sim, eu estou bem", eu digo rapidamente passando meus dedos nos meus cabelos emaranhados. "Vou sair em apenas um segundo."

"Eu vou estar lá embaixo, ok?" ele fala através da porta.

"Tudo bem."

Eu gasto mais alguns segundo me fazendo apresentável. Meus dedos não funcionam bem, mas eu prefiro cair morta a usar aquela escova. Quando eu estou satisfeita, pois sei que não vai ficar melhor, eu me viro e recolho as minhas roupas de onde estavam no chão, uma bagunça escorrendo e pingando como um corrimento nasal. Eu ajeito o meu sutiã no meio delas, para que Edward não veja, mas depois penso melhor e o deixo em plena exibição no topo da pilha. Não vai doer fazê-lo sofrer um pouco mais.

Quando eu desço as escadas, Edward já está na cozinha limpando de novo. Ele se vira assim que entro e descaradamente me verifica da cabeça aos pés, em suas roupas, ele sorri e eu reviro os olhos.

"Você nunca vai aprender, vai?" Eu pergunto. Ele encolhe os ombros, embaraçado. Eu estendo minhas roupas pingando, com meu sutiã preto como ponto de foco da pilha, e digo: "O que você quer que eu faça com isso?"

Ele faz uma careta e balança a cabeça rapidamente para a saída. "Jogue-os fora."

"Edward! Eu não vou fazer isso!" Eu digo.

"Estou só brincando, Bella. Me dê aqui". Ele toma as roupas de mim e vejo, com diversão, quando seu olhar se fixa no meu sutiã. E logo em seguida no meu peito. Finalmente, olhando para o meu rosto, ele engole em seco. "Hum, eu só vou colocá-las na secadora."

"Tudo bem", eu digo docemente.

"Seja cuidadosa ao andar aqui dentro", avisa. "Está escorregadio."

"Uh huh".

Ele desaparece e eu imediatamente começo a limpar a cozinha de onde ele parou. De repente percebo, com uma clareza recém-descoberta, o quão poderosa eu sou. Acabei de ver Edward Cullen em sua forma mais sexy - molhado e ofegante - e eu resisti à essa merda. Eu devo perder apenas para Jesus quando se trata de auto-controle.

_Eu posso fazer isso, filho da puta._

Ele está lá há vários minutos e eu começo a me preocupar com o meu sutiã, mas antes que eu possa me preocupar, ele retorna com várias toalhas cuidadosamente dobradas. Ele coloca duas sobre o balcão e começa a limpeza, empurrando tudo para o chão. Eu observo com diversão, lábios franzidos e os braços cruzados. Edward vê a minha postura e levanta as sobrancelhas.

"O quê?"

Eu dou de ombros rapidamente agindo de forma indiferente. "Nada. É esse o jeito que você sempre limpa?" Pergunto com ceticismo. A água que não é absorvida pela toalha escoa fora do balcão e bate no chão com um toque fraco, seguido rapidamente por cascas de ovos quebrados e cascas de batata. Edward sorri e encolhe os ombros levemente.

"Eu nunca tive um trabalho tão grande antes - Eu sinto que este pode necessitar de alguma improvisação."

Ele está sendo irritantemente indiferente sobre o calvário da cozinha inteira. Ele está lutando para se manter calmo, isso é certo - mas por que ele não gritou ou ficou com raiva? Seria isso ainda parte de sua artimanha para entrar na minha calcinha? Deve ser.

"Sim, também. É principalmente sua culpa."

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, mas permanece sabiamente calado, absorto em sua tarefa.

O CD há muito tempo parou de tocar. Afora o chapinhar de água debaixo dos nossos pés, tudo está estranhamente calmo. Eu me arrisco em torno da ilha. "Se importa se eu colocar um pouco mais de música?"

Edward olha para mim, incrédulo. "Agora você está perguntando?" ele revela. Estou surpresa como ele rapidamente dá um meio sorriso, ele está tentando mascarar sua pequena explosão como parte da nossa brincadeira, mas eu não sou idiota. Talvez a coisa com os CDs _tenha_ sido um pouco longe demais. Oh, espere - ele ainda nem viu o que eu fiz com a sua coleção ainda. Engulo em seco e corro para fora da cozinha, apesar de seu evidente desagrado de me ver mexer com as coisas dele. Além disso, eu acho que nós estamos além de formalidades menores neste momento.

Seu rack ainda está parcialmente aberto, vários CDs ainda empilhados em cima uns dos outros na frente da pilha agora desorganizada. Eu rapidamente coloco um aleatório Beatles dentro do CD e procuro inutilmente pela caixa do Oasis. Está longe de ser encontrada, então eu finalmente o coloco na caixa vazia do Beatles e fecho a porta, escondendo as provas.

Quando eu me viro encontro Edward encostado na porta de entrada para a sala de estar, de braços cruzados, olhando para mim. Eu pulo assustada e colocar a mão no meu coração acelerado.

Edward gesticula em direção ao rack. "Eu vi que você fez um espetáculo na minha coleção de CDs também."

Olho nervosamente atrás de mim, então rapidamente me recomponho e dou um passo à frente, ignorando Edward. "Eu não sei do que você está falando", eu digo com confiança. Uma vez na cozinha eu grito, "Ainda há muita limpeza para fazer. Se você quer minha ajuda venha logo."

Eu tremo um pouco, eu soo como uma puta completa, tendo destruído sua cozinha e insistindo que ele ajude a limpar ou então ele vai enfrentar o trabalho sozinho. Não é da minha natureza, eu limpo as minhas próprias bagunças, eu pago o dinheiro emprestado de volta e eu peço permissão antes de tocar nas coisas. Eu não costumo me esgueirar em casas estranhas, enquanto os proprietários estão fora com esquemas e planos malignos. Eu sou uma pessoa _agradável_. No entanto, aqui está Edward, fazendo-me ir contra todos os meus princípios, fazendo uma aposta superficial estúpida em mim.

Edward me segue para a cozinha e nós nos envolvemos em uma conversa fácil, enquanto limpamos.

"Então, como foi seu dia?" Pergunto casualmente. Ele me lança um olhar.

"Longo".

Certo, ele está insinuando que foi longo por minha causa. Bem, meu dia não foi mais curto, idiota. Eu tive que trabalhar, cozinhar _e_ limpar.

"O meu também", eu digo. "Mas eu sinto muito em ouvir isso."

"Está tudo bem, Bella", diz ele, sem olhar para mim.

Eu decido abordar uma nova tática: a inocência. A favorita de Rose quando ela está tentando conseguir algo que e tem alguém em seu caminho - bem, a menos que esse alguém seja eu. Nesse caso, ela apenas finca o pé e, com um olhar gélido letal suficiente para congelar o inferno, me diz como vai ser.

"Eu gostei de vê-lo hoje, Edward", eu digo-lhe baixinho. "Eu me diverti muito."

A briga com a água foi realmente divertida - embora fria e constrangedora - mas eu não tenho tanta certeza de que ele concorda. Embora ele _tenha_ tecnicamente começado. Mas bater em sua bunda com uma toalha foi muito divertido - eu gostaria de fazer isso de novo em breve. Sorrio.

"Claro, Bella, destruir a minha cozinha te trouxe_ toneladas_ de diversão", ele responde com um sorriso.

"Não seja um puritano," Eu replico rapidamente. "O que mais você teria feito?"

"Eu provavelmente estaria sentado no meu sofá relaxando."

Eu finjo tossir na minha mão. "Tedioso". Mas inferno, eu provavelmente estaria fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu não posso julgar o cara.

"Ou talvez eu estivesse relaxando na jacuzzi," ele continua. Meus olhos de repente o seguem, o meu interesse despertado. _Jacuzzi_?

"Você tem uma jacuzzi?" Eu pergunto. Ele ri da minha ânsia.

"Talvez."

"Bem, onde está?"

"Lá fora, nos fundos."

De jeito nenhum. Que desculpa perfeita para ter Edward quente, quase nu e molhado - tudo para o meu prazer visual, é claro. Mas tão logo a imagem aparece em minha cabeça o meu raciocínio está pulando para cima e para baixo, agitando bandeiras, gritando, "Abortar fantasia! _Abortar_!"

Eu nem sequer tenho um maiô. Droga, por que eu não antecipei algo assim? Mas minha calcinha serviria muito bem, embora com muito menos bom gosto...

Meu raciocínio está olhando para mim com vergonha. Eu realmente deveria ouvi-la, mas caramba, ela nunca me deixa ter um pouco de diversão. Se eu tivesse escutado-a hoje à noite eu estaria assistindo _Lost_ pela enésima vez no meu sofá, só eu e um encontro com Ben & Jerry. Que realmente não soa tão mal... mas ver Edward em uma banheira quente soa melhor. Muito, muito melhor.

Minha megera interior deixa escapar vergonhosamente antes que eu possa impedi-la. "Você quer usá-la esta noite?"

Puta merda. Expressar em voz alta realmente traz à tona o quão estúpida essa ideia é. Se ele tentar algo eu não terei para onde ir a não ser cruzar sua casa, quase nua.

Ele olha para mim um momento como se estivesse calculando cuidadosamente a sua decisão. "Você não tem um maiô", ele finalmente afirma.

Ele está certo, é claro, uma parte de mim grita de triunfo, aliviada, enquanto a outra parte morre um pouco por dentro. Eu não discuto.

"Sim, é verdade," Eu resmungo. "Talvez este fim de semana quem sabe?"

Acabei, inadvertidamente, me convidando a voltar à sua casa neste fim de semana. Isso não é bom – nem um pouco. Mas antes que eu possa retirar o que disse, Edward admite. "Talvez."

Talvez? Apenas _talvez_? O que está acontecendo com ele? É como se ele se ele tivesse ido de um cara desesperado de tesão tentando ganhar uma aposta para alguém indiferente. Não faz sentido. Será que ele cancelou a aposta? Será que algo que eu disse na noite passada realmente o fez ponderar os fatos? Uma menina só pode esperar.

Todas as especiarias estão reunidas no balcão. Só para testá-lo, eu as pego e levo até o armário onde eu por acaso as jogo nos espaços aleatoriamente. Eu não me incomodo em verificar os nomes e não coloco um único tempero, onde ele realmente deveria estar, eu sou muito óbvia no meu comportamento, querendo saber se Edward vai notar.

Ele só leva cerca de dez segundos antes de estar nas minhas costas, tão perto que eu posso sentir o calor do seu corpo. Ele está olhando por cima do meu ombro pelo o meu progresso.

"Eles supostamente devem ir em determinados espaços", ele me informa. Eu olho para ele inocentemente.

"Mas os nomes estão nas tampas," Eu levemente discuto.

"Mas os nomes estão também na prateleira", ele retruca, apontando-os para mim. "Eles estão organizados de modo que seja mais fácil de encontrá-los."

"Bem, isso é perda de tempo", eu digo. "Eu organizo meus temperos do jeito que eu quiser."

"Sim, mas _eu_ gosto assim", diz ele, e a próxima coisa que sei é que ele está gentilmente me empurrando para fora do caminho. "Deixe que eu faço isso."

Eu reviro os olhos, mas recuo. Vou para pia e enxáguo o último dos pratos antes de enfiá-lo dentro de sua máquina de lavar louças. Eu ainda não sei o que pensar - ele obviamente não está satisfeito e ainda não parece estar com raiva. E ele não está fazendo nenhum movimento furtivo. Ele está tão... calmo. Impassível. Irritantemente indiferente. _O que você está pensando, Edward Cullen_?

A cozinha é quase limpa. A máquina está carregada, o lixo se foi e os balcões estão brilhando e elegantes. A única coisa que resta é o chão, eu jogo toalhas para baixo e começo a esfregá-lo enquanto Edward termina de reorganizar seu amado rack de temperos. Quando termina, ele puxa um frasco de Pinho Sol de debaixo da pia e começa a fazer uma mistura de limpeza em um balde. Nós varremos e limpamos o chão em silêncio.

Quando estou passando por ele eu piso em uma área com sabão escorrego, ele estende a mão para me pegar e eu agarro um punhado de sua camisa, quase levando-o comigo, esticando o tecido no processo. Edward se mantém firme por nós dois com uma risada baixa.

"Você é apenas um imã para o desastre, hein, Swan?"

Seu rosto está a apenas centímetros do meu, sua mão ainda segurando meu braço com força. A proximidade é enervante, como sempre, e eu de repente me pego perdida em seus lábios. Eu rapidamente me reoriento e me afasto com uma carranca.

"Você parece trazer o pior em mim", eu murmuro. Edward coloca uma mão em concha sobre a orelha.

"Como? Você disse que eu trago o melhor de você?"

"Não se ache, Eduardo." Ele ri.

Está certo que eu iniciei o beijo na noite passada. Como também é certo que eu o provoquei e deixei na mão duas vezes, mas isso é uma mera questão técnica. Se ele quer tanto assim me foder, então por que ele não está tentando me beijar de novo? Será que o meu beijo é tão _terrível_ assim? Claro que não...

A cozinha está quase impecável. Eu não posso acreditar que o ajudei a limpar a coisa toda - se essa idéia não saiu pela culatra, então eu não sei o que diabos aconteceu. Tudo o que fiz foi fazer uma grande confusão comigo mesma, Edward levou tudo muito melhor do que eu esperava e nós passamos uma boa hora fazendo faxina. Droga.

A máquina está carregada e funcionando. Com um grande suspiro Edward puxa o saco de lixo da lata e amarra em um nó apertado. O saco está apenas um pouco mais de metade cheio.

"Eu vou tirar isso", ele me informa, e sem esperar por uma resposta, ele o leva para fora da porta, com os pés descalços. Eu me encontro inclinando-me para vê-lo passar. _Mmm... delicioso._

Não consigo encontrar mais nada para limpar. A cozinha inteira cheira a Pinho Sol e sabão; temendo uma 'alta' induzida a produtos químicos eu rapidamente pego o Tiramisu da geladeira e o levo para a sala de estar, duas colheres na mão. Edward provavelmente não vai gostar disso - não que eu me importe. Eu me jogo no sofá, dobrando as pernas debaixo do meu corpo, e espero com o Tiramisu no meu colo. Alguns segundos depois eu ouço Edward entrar novamente na cozinha.

"Bella?" ele chama.

"Aqui".

Ele entra na sala para me encontrar empoleirada no sofá, Tiramisu pronto e esperando. "Oh, decidimos que vamos comer aqui, hein? Passando para destruir a sala ao lado?" ele brinca. Ou pelo menos eu acho que ele está brincando, de qualquer forma, eu reviro os olhos.

"Você se irrita às vezes?" Pergunto maliciosamente.

Ele ri. "Então agora eu te irrito?"

"Muitas vezes".

"No entanto, por algum motivo você simplesmente não consegue ficar longe."

Eu suspiro e arregalo meus olhos. Aquele pequeno _filho da puta_. Se ele soubesse. Vou fazê-lo se arrepender do dia em que olhou em minha direção por esse pequeno comentário.

Ele se senta ao meu lado no sofá e eu me afasto dele, ainda chateada e irritada. Seu sorriso só aumenta.

"Você está com raiva de mim agora?" ele persuade.

"Sim", eu replico de mau humor. "E só para que você saiba, você não é _tão_ irresistível." Mentira, tudo mentira. Se não fosse por esta aposta eu estaria em cima ele em um nano segundo.

"Então você acha que eu sou um _pouco_ irresistível?" Ele questiona, ainda sorrindo.

"Não" é a minha resposta brilhante.

"Não foi isso o que você disse."

Eu o ignoro e abro o meu recipiente de Tiramisu. Sem oferecer-lhe a colher eu coloco uma porção enorme na boca e gemo alto. "Mmm, isto é, bom" eu digo de boca cheia. Ele provavelmente acha que eu sou uma porca, mas eu não me importo. Ele me observa astutamente enquanto eu como outra colherada.

"Você vai comer a coisa toda sozinha?", pergunta ele, claramente se divertindo. É um recipiente grande suficiente para dois Emmetts, pelo menos.

"Talvez." Eu levo outra colherada à boca.

"Hmm". Edward não argumenta, ele me olha de perto com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos verdes são penetrantes.

"Por que, Edward?" Eu pondero. "Você quer um pouco?" Eu ergo a colher e seguro para lhe dar um pouco. Ele olha para ela por um momento antes de suas verdes esmeraldas piscarem de volta aos meus olhos e quando ele finalmente abre a boca eu me movo, fingindo me aproximar, mas de repente mudo a direção e trago a colher de volta para a minha própria boca. Os olhos de Edward se ampliam de surpresa, enquanto eu rio exageradamente com a boca cheia de biscoito e creme.

"Você acha que é engraçado, não é?" ele pergunta, em voz baixa, e antes que eu possa reagir, o recipiente de Tiramisu é subitamente arrancado do meu colo.

"Hei!"

Ele tão facilmente toma a colher da minha mão - eu realmente preciso intensificar o meu jogo - e em um ataque de surpresa e desespero, eu praticamente rastejo em cima dele tentando pegá-la de volta. Ele debruça sobre o braço para ficar longe de mim e ainda consegue comer uma colherada enorme e nojenta. Ele fica com os lábios repletos de creme e eu não posso abafar meu riso.

"Você tem creme em sua cara", eu digo, muito debochadamente.

"Sim, aposto que você quer vir lamber minha boca irresistível, hein?" ele provoca.

_Claro que não, ele não acabou de dizer essa porra!_

Ele continua mantendo o recipiente fora do meu alcance com o sorriso arrogante ainda em pleno vigor.

"Não me faça desenterrar meu Kung Fu", advirto. Ele ri em voz alta antes de esgueirar outra porção enorme na boca e estranhamente, eu o observo como um falcão louco de tesão, plenamente consciente de quão duro e bem o seu corpo se sente contra o meu. Então, talvez eu esteja fingindo querer o Tiramisu de volta um pouco mais do que eu realmente quero... isso é crime?

"O que foi, Bella?" Edward pergunta com uma voz zombeteira. "Quer Tiramisu? Aí vai o choo-choo..." Ele leva a colher para mim como um avião e eu a chuto para longe.

"Você é um idiota". Missão sentir-o-corpo-rígido-de-Edward abortada. Sento-me de volta na minha ponta do sofá e finjo estar de mau humor.

"Vamos, Bella. Não fique triste... Eu guardei um pouco para você." Ele tenta se aproximar e eu só consigo olhar para a sua bochecha esquerda, a área perto de sua boca agora coberta de creme. Ele coloca o recipiente na mesa de centro, me dando a oportunidade perfeita para arrebatá-lo, mas a Swan Provocadora faz uma aparição súbita, - ela agarra o rosto de Edward em suas mãos, o traz mas para perto, e lambe o creme fora da porra da sua cara sexy. Acho que nossos olhos se arregalam ao mesmo tempo.

_Puta merda_! Eu seriamente acabei de fazer isso?

Nada para reclamar agora... Eu fecho meus olhos e gemo, saboreando o gosto. Tenho que admitir, o doce é ainda melhor com uma pitada de Edward. Quando eu abro meus olhos, ele está olhando para mim com curiosidade, com o rosto ainda em minhas mãos. Seus olhos verdes são grandes, esmeraldas questionadoras.

Eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesma - em um mundo perfeito eu simplesmente derreteria nas almofadas do sofá e desapareceria. E nem sequer me importaria de ter acabado de fazer essa coisa ridícula e oh-tão-deliciosa, porque eu teria convenientemente deixado de existir nesse instante.

Talvez eu possa começar por libertar o seu rosto... é um pensamento, bom, Swan. Tenho certeza que o resto virá para você depois disso. Passos de bebê é tudo o que eu peço.

Edward está vestindo seu sorriso marca registrada novamente. "Como foi isso?", pergunta ele.

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha, mas jogo junto. "Um pouco presunçoso para o meu gosto."

Por algum motivo eu ainda não soltei seu rosto maldito.

"É mesmo? Porque você realmente parecia se divertir... "

_Cale a boca, Cullen_.

Sem aviso eu me inclino e o silencio com meus lábios. Eu fecho meus olhos, eu não penso, eu sinto e desfruto, porque caramba, eu posso. Eu posso beijar meninos bonitos, se eu quiser. Eu ainda tenho a bênção de Rosalie Hale, porra, que quer dizer muito. E eu disse a Emmett haveria hóquei de amígdalas... e Bella Swan nunca diz uma mentira. Bem, a menos que trabalhe a seu favor, claro.

Edward permanece estático por um segundo, mas antes que eu possa pensar em sua reação, ele está respondendo ansiosamente, com os olhos fechados enquanto ele beija com mais vontade, mais persistente contra mim. Sua língua desliza em minha boca e ele tem gosto de Tiramisu – quente, doce e celestial. Minha mão se move de seu rosto para o seu cabelo, atando em seus cabelos cor de bronze, enquanto uma das suas encontra residência no meu quadril, a outra se esgueira em minhas costas enquanto ele me puxa ainda mais perto.

Cada fibra do meu ser está neste momento absorvida em seu paladar e olfato; eu me imaginei beijando-o novamente, inúmeras vezes, desde o nosso bloqueio de lábios rápido do meu apartamento, mas ele simplesmente não fez jus à coisa real.

Antes que eu realmente saiba o que está acontecendo ele gentilmente me empurra de volta, nossos lábios só se separam pelo mais breve dos momentos. Ele paira acima de mim, um joelho entre as minhas pernas. Seus lábios deixam os meus para viajar pelo meu queixo, toda a minha mandíbula até o meu pescoço, cada mordida e chupada tão gentis que provocam arrepios na espinha. E minhas mãos - bem, eles se recusam a deixar seu cabelo lindo.

Como seus lábios viajando para o sul, suas mãos os seguindo, eles se movem no meu pescoço, com movimentos fantasmas sobre o tecido da sua camiseta. Ele descansa em seu cotovelo, usando uma mão para puxar o colarinho da minha camiseta para baixo para expor mais a pele, cada lugar que ele beija parece queimar. A outra mão dele permanece na bainha da minha camiseta, flertando com as opções - de tomar uma decisão - até que finalmente desaparece de vista, esfregando a pele da minha cintura e barriga.

Não demorou muito para eu registrar que não estou usando um sutiã, é ainda menos tempo antes que a mão de Edward esteja suavemente acariciando a lateral do meu peito, provocando com os dedos, depois com a mão toda. Cada toque torna muito mais difícil de pensar, mas eu _devo_ manter o foco - eu _devo_ saber quando é o bastante.

Minhas mãos viajam em suas costas, sentindo seus músculos e braços. Eu quero aquela camisa fora do meu caminho agora. Com um movimento estranho eu a puxo pelas costas e ele ri antes de levar uma mão em volta da minha e arrebatá-la completamente. Muito melhor. Eu corro minhas mãos em sua pele nua, ele é liso, duro e quente.

Seus lábios em breve encontram os meus novamente. Eu me movimento no sofá, levantando os quadris para encontrar uma posição mais confortável, e ao fazê-lo pressiono levemente contra sua virilha, ele geme em minha boca até mesmo pelo leve contato, o som enviando um formigamento estranho direto para a minha barriga.

Sua mão está na minha camiseta de novo. Seu pulso empurra o material para cima, fazendo com que ele se amontoe, e eu anseio por contato pele com pele. Mas isso é realmente uma boa idéia? Eu tenho algum pudor, afinal, e revelar o meu peito nu para um homem que só me quer para uma coisa não parece ser a mais brilhante das opções a escolher. Mas _Deus_, a ideia de tê-lo me tocando...

Seu polegar atravessa a curva inferior do meu seio e todo o pensamento racional voa para fora da janela. Minhas mãos percorrem o seu peito, sentindo e explorando, enquanto ele suavemente morde a minha orelha. Eu gemo, e quando ele puxa minha blusa acima dos meus seios, eu me encontro sentada, permitindo-lhe removê-la completamente.

Sem minha blusa eu me sinto vulnerável e exposta; e tenho um impulso irresistível de embrulhar meus braços em meu peito, me escondendo, mas antes que eu possa agir ou pensar Edward está sussurrando: "Você é tão bonita."

Eu coro, eu não sei se ele diz isso para cada menina, mas, sem dúvida, traz o mesmo formigamento quente para a minha barriga de quando eu o ouvi gemer. Mergulhando mais abaixo, ele beija bem entre os meus seios, sugando suavemente, antes de voltar a sua atenção para um seio e depois o outro. Ele toma cada mamilo em sua boca e chupa devagar, provocadoramente, antes de beliscar na parte inferior do meu seio. Meu peito está levantando contra ele enquanto eu tomo enormes respirações irregulares.

Seus lábios viajam para o sul novamente, para o meu umbigo, até a bainha das minhas calças de moletom. Quando ele coloca um dedo na costura eu fico nervosa - isso está começando a ir longe demais. Com uma respiração instável eu chamo o seu nome. "Edward?"

Ambas as sobrancelhas levantam quando ele olha para mim. "Sim, Bella?"

Eu nunca desejei tanto e ao mesmo tempo não quis algo assim antes.

Eu não sei o que dizer a ele, quero beijá-lo novamente, mas eu não quero que ele toque em minhas calças. Ele está muito no controle da situação. "Venha aqui", eu respiro, puxando seu cabelo delicadamente, e ele se arrasta de volta pelo meu corpo até que nossos lábios se encontram novamente.

Eu não tenho uma vasta experiência no departamento de sexo, mas eu sei que acontecerá se continuarmos esta pequena brincadeira, então eu preciso estar no controle. Com um movimento estranho eu o tenho de costas no sofá, eu em cima. A emoção não me deixa - a adrenalina ainda bombeia quente e pesada através do meu sistema - mas meus nervos acalmam só um pouquinho. Se eu pudesse amarrá-lo, permitindo-me apreciar tudo isso, enquanto ele está imóvel, incapaz de tirar proveito da situação, eu certamente o faria.

Eu faço o mesmo que ele fez por mim, arrastando beijos em sua mandíbula e pescoço para baixo, provando-o. Ele tem uma barba por fazer, simultaneamente áspera e prazerosa. Minhas mãos exploram cada centímetro que podem encontrar enquanto ele agarra meus quadris, me segurando contra ele. Ele me empurra contra sua ereção dura e geme, minha barriga vibra novamente.

Eu faço o meu caminho pelo seu corpo da mesma forma, beijando e chupando, beliscando e mordendo, esperando que eu esteja fazendo metade do trabalho tão bom quanto ele fez. Quando eu beijo seus lábios eu sinto suas mãos debaixo do meu moletom, bem sobre a minha bunda, enquanto ele me puxa ainda mais contra ele. Nós dois gememos juntos e o som é abafado um pelo outro.

Quando seus quadris começam a se mover contra os meus, eu sei que é hora de parar. Eu posso colocar meus pés na água, mas eu não estou preparado para mergulhar de cabeça - o resultado final me deixaria com frio e vazia. Eu seria deixada depois de ter sido usada, sozinha e desapontada.

Eu me afasto e olho para Edward - os seus olhos estão queimando, escuros de desejo. A visão torna muito mais difícil de alcançar minhas costas e gentilmente puxar os seus braços, ele rapidamente puxa as duas mãos para fora das minhas calças.

Ele não vai gostar do que tenho a dizer. _E__u_ não gostar do que eu tenho a dizer.

"Acho que devemos parar." Eu estou ofegante, mentalmente construindo minhas defesas enquanto espero o seu argumento.

Seus olhos verdes procuram os meus enquanto ele esfrega o polegar sobre meu rosto, empurrando meu cabelo bagunçado para trás. Estou surpresa quando ele balança a cabeça rapidamente. "Tudo bem", ele respira.

Ele se inclina e me beija outra vez, suavemente. Meus olhos vibram fechados pelo contato.

Eu encontro-me atônita. Apenas um simples... 'tudo bem'? Sem argumentos? Sem persistência?

Lentamente nos sentamos, e colocamos nossas blusas novamente. Eu desejo poder pensar em uma desculpa lógica para ele não vestir a sua, mas não nada me vem à mente - uma olhada rápida no relógio digital em seu aparelho de som revela que está ficando tarde. Eu tenho uma longa viagem de volta para Seattle e tenho que trabalhar na parte da manhã.

As coisas parecem estranhas enquanto nós nos sentamos lado a lado no sofá. Ele agora me viu seminua, ainda que não pareça ser uma coisa tão terrível como pareceu antes. Mas ainda é errado. A coisa boa nisto tudo é que nós vamos ser capazes de fazer um pouco mais quando nós dois estivermos no inferno.

Eu olho para minhas mãos, me sentindo de repente tímida. "Eu provavelmente deveria ir," eu digo calmamente.

Edward suspira. "É tarde. Tem certeza de que deve dirigir todo o caminho de volta?"

"Não será um problema. Eu não estou cansada."

Ele balança a cabeça, passando a mão pelo cabelo caótico. "Ok".

Só por curiosidade eu pergunto: "Você ainda vai vir a Seattle esse fim de semana?"

Ele sorri levemente, ainda que não alcance seus olhos. Que estranho...

"Esse é o plano", ele responde.

Ele recupera as minhas roupas da lavanderia - tanto quanto eu queira usar seu moletom confortável e inalar o seu perfume delicioso por todo o caminho, eu de muita má vontade subo as escadas e me troco no banheiro. Minhas roupas já estão secas e quentes, mas não tão confortáveis.

Deixo-lhe o meu Tiramisu - Eu fiz essa sobremesa mais vezes do que eu posso contar - e ele age como um cavalheiro ao me levar até o meu carro. Nós demoramos lá um momento, nenhum de nós sabe o que dizer. Ele tem as duas mãos nos bolsos enquanto as minhas estão cruzadas com firmeza contra o meu peito.

Eu penso em mais uma vez pedir desculpas sobre a cozinha – por ter invadido sua casa - mas isso é só o me lado bom tentando aparecer novamente. E vai contra o meu plano e o que eu estou tentando fazer, então, eu permaneço em silêncio. Eu de repente me torno estranhamente fascinada pela calçada de sua garagem debaixo dos meus pés.

"Obrigado por fazer o jantar," Edward finalmente diz. "Foi uma surpresa...". Eu sei que ele está levando isto de ânimo leve e não posso deixar de sorrir.

"Sem problemas", eu respondo. "Se você gostou tanto assim, eu deveria fazê-lo novamente algum dia."

Ele sorri. "Talvez da próxima vez deva ser na _sua casa._"

"Mas sua cozinha é muito mais agradável", eu lamento, e ele ri.

"Dirija com segurança, Bella."

"Eu vou".

"Será que você pode me mandar uma mensagem ou algo assim quando você chegar em casa?"

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. "Por quê?"

"Então eu saberei que você chegou casa com segurança", diz ele, como se fosse óbvio. "É tarde".

Eu não posso evitar, mas me pergunto se ele é assim com todas as suas conquistas ocasionais. Pela forma como Emmett falou, ele raramente se lembra de um nome completo. Mas eu não sou tecnicamente uma conquista... nem vou ser.

"Claro, Edward", eu digo com um sorriso. "Boa noite". Eu me pergunto se ele vai me beijar. Eu absolutamente me recuso a dar o primeiro passo _novamente_. Essa seria a terceira vez - três a zero, uma relação que não parece bem para mim.

Ele abre a porta do carro e eu deslizo dentro, mascarando a minha decepção atrás de um sorriso forçado. _Por que ele não me beija_? E, então, eu percebo... é claro. Não é como se nós fôssemos fazer sexo aqui mesmo na garagem, então qual é o ponto? Ele não se importa com beijar. Ele não se preocupa _comigo_.

Esta constatação coloca um novo tipo de sensação na minha barriga... uma desagradável. Eu evito olhar para ele, com medo de que minha expressão me denuncie.

Então, com a porta ainda aberta, ele se inclina e beija minha testa suavemente. "Boa noite, Bella", ele sussurra, e se move para beijar meus lábios uma vez, duas vezes, e uma terceira vez - rápidos beijos castos com nenhuma língua, mas perfeitos mesmo assim. Eu estou sorrindo, enquanto ele se afasta e ele sorri com a minha reação antes de fechar a porta silenciosamente. Eu dou um pequeno aceno através dos vidros escuros, sem saber se ele pode me ver, e lentamente saio de sua garagem.

Eu passo a viagem perdida em pensamentos, muito absorvida até mesmo para aumentar o volume do rádio. Eu já estou ansiosa para a sua visita neste fim de semana, e eu sei que isso é errado. É errado, mas eu já não me importo. Eu estou vivendo o momento, algo que eu sempre fui ensinada a fazer. Eu vou beijar um menino bonito agora e pensar nas repercussões mais tarde.

* * *

**Quem acha que o jogo que Bella pretende jogar é pra lá de perigoso? O que foi esse amasso no sofá?**

**Me perguntaram se Bella é virgem. Ela não é e diz isso lá pelo capítulo 7 ou 8. Ela só não pratica muito... rsrsrs**

**Obrigada Ana, minha beta e obrigada meninas por indicarem minhas fics! **

**Sejam bem vindas, novas leitoras!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	12. Chapter 12

******Bem vidas leitoras novas e obrigada pelas indicações!**

**Obrigada também às minhas fieis leitoras que estão comigo desde o início e ainda não desistiram desse canalha!**

**Bem, vamos lá ver o que esses dois estão aprontando?**

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

**~ BPOV ~**

Tudo que eu quero fazer é relaxar na banheira, mas assim que eu finalmente deito meu corpo exausto ouço batidas na porta. Eu fico tensa, quem diabos poderia ser? Eu não estou esperando ninguém e eu disse especificamente a Rose que tenho um encontro esta noite com 'Johnny o chuveiro'. No entanto, as batidas continuam e eu me vejo saindo para o ar frio, completamente insatisfeita, enquanto me envolvo em meu roupão e caminho rapidamente para a porta.

Eu estou completamente preparada, pronta para deixar Rose entrar, mas depois de arremessar a porta aberta, de repente eu me encontro face a face com um encharcado e gloriosamente sexy, Edward Cullen.

Eu suspiro, subconscientemente puxando meu roupão mais apertado contra meu corpo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Minha voz em tom de acusação.

Edward sorri maliciosamente, e eu acho difícil parecer ofendida enquanto ele está de pé tão próximo e todo 'sexo sobre pernas'. "Eu vim ver você", diz ele. "E olha, eu trouxe o jantar." Ele traz nas mãos um recipiente de morangos cobertos de chocolate e uma garrafa de champanhe.

"Jantar?" Eu zombo, tentando reter a minha fachada, mas, na realidade, meus ovários estão se regozijando com a visão. Ele dá um passo adiante sem ser convidado, pingando água por todo o meu chão. Sua camisa é branca e transparente - Eu cobiço livremente. "Será que você nadou até aqui?" Pergunto sarcasticamente.

"Nadar, correr - o que for preciso para chegar até você", diz ele sem problemas. Quando eu ergo uma sobrancelha, ele fica sério. "Está chovendo, Bella."

Eu não me lembro de estar chovendo, mas tanto faz. Eu fecho a porta atrás dele - quando eu me viro ele está olhando para mim em meu roupão.

"Eu interrompi alguma coisa?", pergunta ele.

"Sim, eu estava tomando banho."

"Bem, por favor, não me deixe atrapalhá-la."

Ele me dá nos nervos! Tão atrevido de repente. E arrogante como sempre, é claro.

"Não fique tão ansioso, Cullen", eu digo com uma cara feia. Eu tagarelo enquanto caminho de volta para o meu banheiro, onde meu pijama estava dobrado me esperando. Eu suponho que ele está esperando por mim na sala, mas quando eu me viro para fechar a porta do banheiro ela é rapidamente bloqueada por uma mão forte. Eu me assusto, sem saber que ele estava me seguindo. "Merda! O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto espantada.

"Vou entrar com você", diz ele facilmente. A porta se fecha com um 'click' baixo e de repente eu estou presa com ele dentro do pequeno cômodo. Os olhos de Edward estão escuros e convidativos. Eu me perco neles antes de balançar a cabeça e me afastar.

"Eu não penso assim."

"Não seja ridícula, Bella. Você quer isso tanto quanto eu." Ele está muito certo do que diz.

"Você não sabe o que eu quero..."

Mas, obviamente, ele sabe, porque um segundo mais tarde, eu estou sendo empurrada contra o balcão e o seu corpo rígido e molhado pressionado contra o meu. Não tenho para onde ir, não que eu quisesse. Ele está certo - Eu quero isso.

"Diga-me o que você quer", ele sussurra. Sua voz é baixa, apaixonante - eu posso sentir o calor de sua respiração no meu pescoço enquanto ele se inclina para perto. Cuidadosamente, ele toca meu pescoço com as pontas dos dedos, empurrando lentamente de lado a gola do meu roupão. Eu suspiro quando sinto o tecido se amontoar no meu ombro. Ele beija a pele exposta, mordendo suavemente. Eu perco o foco.

"Eu... eu..."

"Diga, Bella." Suas mãos caem para o sul, habilmente desamarrando o meu roupão. Em um instante ele o rasga aberto e eu estou exposta, completamente nua na frente dele. Seus olhos me avaliam lentamente, escuros e com saudade. Por incrível que pareça, eu não tenho vergonha por ele me ver assim. Eu estou excitada, me sentindo sexy e confiante, eu sou rápida em satisfazer o seu olhar faminto.

"Você é tão bonita", diz ele com admiração. "Agora me diga o que você quer."

Apenas o seu olhar me deixou sem fôlego.

"Você", eu sussurro.

"Como você me quer?"

Não tenho vergonha de dar minha resposta. "Eu quero você dentro de mim."

"Mostre-me, Bella."

Eu o afasto, dando-me espaço para cair de joelhos diante dele - alguns tropeços rápidos com o cinto mais tarde e eu estou abrindo o zíper, deslizando as calças molhadas por suas pernas até os tornozelos. Suas boxers encharcadas não podem conter a ereção, muito menos escondê-la. Com um movimento rápido eu puxo a cueca para baixo e sua ereção salta livre.

Ele está duro e quente diante de mim, mas eu não perco muito tempo me maravilhando com sua beleza antes de levá-lo até a minha boca. Ele suspira, geme e, em seguida, fecha os olhos, as mãos se infiltram em meu cabelo enquanto eu chupo cada centímetro delicioso dele.

"Porra, Bella", ele geme. "Isso é tão fodidamente bom."

Estou feliz por voltar a fazê-lo se sentir desta forma, para não mencionar dolorosamente excitado. Antes de eu saber o que está acontecendo, ele me puxa para cima, os lábios capturando os meus em um beijo áspero e apaixonado. Quando me liberta, seus olhos estão brilhando nos meus.

"Como você me quer?" ele pergunta mais uma vez, sua voz baixa e perigosa. Eu solto um gemido.

"Dentro de mim. Agora."

"Vire-se", ele exige, e eu estou ansiosa para obedecer. Uma vez que estou de frente para o espelho, ele rapidamente me livra do roupão, deixando-me completamente nua. Eu observo-o atentamente através do vidro. Sua grande mão agarra o meu ombro, me empurrando para frente contra o balcão. "Curve-se." Sua voz é rouca, eu faço como ele disse, e em um movimento rápido, ele está dentro de mim, enchendo-me completamente. É ainda melhor do que eu imaginava e me faz choramingar em voz alta. Ele ainda está me pressionando para baixo, meu corpo forçado contra o balcão enquanto ele me domina. Eu nunca tinha experimentado algo tão quente antes. Seu olhar é arrogante novamente quando seus olhos encontram os meus através do espelho.

"É isso que você quer?", pergunta ele, sua voz rouca. De repente, ele agarra meu cabelo, me puxando para cima do balcão e me fazendo arquear minhas costas - como resultado, ele vai ainda mais fundo, e em um mar de sensações, eu mal posso ver, não consigo me concentrar em nada além do que eu estou sentindo.

Não demora muito antes que eu esteja explodindo ao seu redor, caindo aos pedaços, choramingando vergonhosamente. Ele ainda está bombeando implacavelmente dentro e fora de mim quando ouvimos o som alto do meu alarme no meu quarto. _Que porra é essa?_ São provavelmente oito horas da noite. Por que no mundo essa merda está tocando _agora_?

O barulho estridente fica cada vez mais alto. Edward olha para mim através do espelho. "Você não vai desligar isso?"

Mas ele não me deixar me mover. Cegamente, eu jogo a minha mão, derrubando frascos no balcão até que o meu bastante grande frasco de metal de spray de cabelo bate no chão com um estrondo...

Meus olhos se abrem, embora eu não tenha percebido que eles estavam fechados. Tudo está escuro e eu levo alguns momentos para me ajustar antes de perceber que estou no meu quarto, na minha cama. O alarme é implacável, seus gritos acabando com a tranqüilidade do ambiente.

Com um peito arfante eu o desligo. Todas as minhas coisas foram derrubadas no chão, inclusive a minha luminária. Tudo está de repente, estranhamente silencioso. Uma pequena quantidade de luar derrama através das cortinas da minha janela, mas por outro lado está tudo escuro.

Eu estou ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona... ou feito sexo incrível no banheiro. Puta merda, é possível atingir o orgasmo durante o sono? Eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer, e ainda assim, aqui estou eu, descendo do melhor orgasmo que tive em quem sabe quanto tempo. Tudo graças ao filho da puta de Edward Cullen, que não estava nem mesmo presente. Eu nem sequer me toquei... merda, eu preciso documentar isso no meu diário ou algo assim. Mas eu não mantenho um diário!

Parece que agora seria uma excelente oportunidade para começar.

**ooo ~ ooo ~ ooo**

"Oh meu Deus... você dormiu com ele!"

Eu engasgo com minha salada. Leva-me um minuto para me recuperar. "O quê? Não, eu não dormi" falei e acabei por pulverizar salada por todo lugar.

Rose estala a língua no telefone. "Não minta para mim. Eu sempre posso dizer quando você está tentando jogar algum tipo de merda."

"Rose, eu juro em por mil Virgens Marias, eu não fiz sexo na noite passada." Não _tecnicamente_.

"Então por que você tem essa coisa de voz pós-coito acontecendo?"

"O quê?" Estou confusa... e um pouco envergonhada... e extremamente surpresa. Cristo, Rose é como Yoda ou algo com um radar estranho.

"Parece que você teve relações sexuais", ela elabora.

"Como alguém pode _soar_ como se tivesse tido relações sexuais?"

"Olha, eu apenas posso sentir essas coisas - não é algo que você possa ensinar. Então, você fez ou não?" Sua pergunta é acusatória.

"Rose, não!"

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, Rose. Eu acho que eu me lembraria de algo assim", eu respondo exasperada.

"Você jura?"

"Rose!"

"Certo, certo. Vou acreditar na sua palavra, _eu acho_", diz ela a contragosto. "Embora você soe muito suspeita. Então o que vocês crianças fizeram na noite passada?"

"Nós só ficamos na casa dele. Eu fiz o jantar," Eu complemento.

"Uh huh. Você destruiu a cozinha dele como nós planejamos?"

"Umm... sim."

"Antes ou depois que vocês fizeram sexo?"

"Maldito seja, Rose..."

"Relaxe, relaxe. Foi apenas uma piada." Não, não foi, eu posso dizer. Foda-se ela. "Então o que aconteceu?" Ela está pescando para obter informações. Minha salada, quase intocada, está empoleirada em uma extremidade da minha mesa, de modo que fique fora do caminho. Estávamos lentos ontem, mas o trabalho ainda conseguiu acumular depois de eu ter mergulhado duas horas mais cedo. Como resultado, estou almoçando na minha mesa, brincando de pega-pega. Rose me ligou quatro vezes seguidas antes de eu finalmente desistir e atender.

"Entramos em uma luta de água."

Ela está confusa. "Luta de água?"

"Sim - com a mangueira da pia."

"Como diabos isso aconteceu?"

"Eu bati na bunda dele com uma toalha."

Ela ri histericamente no fundo. Dirijo-me ao meu trabalho com um pequeno sorriso, mas não adianta - Eu nunca fui boa em multi-tarefa.

"Bem merda, Bella. Você sempre consegue deixar as coisas mais interessantes, hein? Mas o que ele fez quando viu a cozinha? Você causou uma destruição, certo?"

Eu me sinto tão mal em discutir estas coisas com Rose, mas é tão divertido que eu quase não me importo.

"Ele agiu de forma fodidamente _calma_ sobre isso", eu digo horrorizada. Eu estou quase sussurrando, cuidando para manter minha conversa escondida dos meus colegas de trabalho. "Quero dizer, eu poderia dizer que o incomodou, mas ele nunca ficou com raiva ou qualquer coisa." Eu convenientemente omito que isso me deixou tanto aliviada quanto frustrada.

"Sério? Bem, foi tudo uma encenação, tenho certeza", ela diz convicta.

"Eu também acho".

"O ponto principal disto é irritá-lo um pouco e fazer que ele se arrependa do que está fazendo", ela me lembra. "Então, se ele parecia incomodado, foi um sucesso. Você foi embora e o deixou limpar tudo sozinho?" ela pergunta ansiosamente. Hesito, quase com medo de revelar a resposta.

"Eu hum... eu meio que ajudei a limpar." Minha voz é baixa. Eu espero que ela não me ouça - Eu espero que ela tenha um ataque súbito de amnésia e esqueça a coisa toda.

Em seguida, uma pausa curta e tensa se segue e eu sei que a minha esperança é em vão.

"O que você quer dizer com 'ajudou a limpar'?" Ela diz as palavras com cuidado, incerta.

Eu suspiro e começo a mexer em documentos em uma tentativa inútil de me distrair e, esperançosamente, bloquear sua resposta.

"Você sabe o que significa," Eu respondo de má vontade.

Ela bufa alto e cospe, "Por que diabos você faria isso?"

"Eu não sei."

"Você não sabe?"

"Não, Rose. Eu. Não. Sei".

"Você pode baixar a bola, Bella. Você está apenas irritada porque foi uma estúpida na noite passada." Seu humor fez um completo 180°, o que não me surpreende. E eu ainda tenho que contar a ela sobre a nossa brincadeirinha no sofá... algo que eu estou certa agora de que eu nunca, nunca admitiria a ela, nem mesmo em meu último suspiro.

"Caso você tenha esquecido, Rose, eu tenho objetivos aqui. Tal como convencê-lo a ir ao casamento comigo. Eu não estou tentando assustá-lo e fazê-lo fugir." Minha voz é um sussurro abafado para esconder minha conversa dos colegas de trabalho. Isto seria revelar informações que eles nunca precisariam saber de mim.

"Ele não vai fugir. Ele está tentando ganhar uma aposta", ela me lembra.

"Nós nem sequer sabemos o que ele apostou. Se é dinheiro ou algo estúpido, então ele pode simplesmente dizer 'foda-se' e seguir em frente."

"Pelo que Emmett disse, ele é muito rico. Você realmente acha que seja dinheiro?"

"Eu não sei. Eu não tenho idéia."

"Por que alguém que é podre de rico faria uma aposta desprezível por dinheiro? Isso simplesmente não faz sentido", continua.

"A menos que a pessoa seja desprezível," Eu forneço.

"Você acha que ele é?"

"Não. Eu não sei. Talvez um pouco..."

"Emmett não acha que seja por dinheiro."

"Bem, o que o onisciente Emmett acha que é a aposta?" Pergunto sarcasticamente. Rose terá que aguentar a minha atitude.

"Ele não sabe. Ele está tão perplexo quanto nós."

"Bem, obrigada por nada".

"Você sabe, não teria matado Jacob se ele os tivesse seguido até o corredor", ela comenta.

"Eu sei! Sério, que diabos há de errado com ele?"

"Homens", ela bufa. Concordo.

"Quem estamos enganando, afinal?" Eu pergunto exasperada. "Não é como se Emmett fosse a porra do tudo-sabe-Confúcio. _P__oderia_ ser algo estúpido como dinheiro".

Rose ri alto e então, rapidamente, limpa a garganta. "Desculpe, eu só estava pensando em Em ser Confúcio", admite ela. "Seria muito hilário, porra."

Eu rio também, apesar de tudo. "Sim, seria."

Com uma voz muito séria, Rose diz "Emmett diz, 'se a namorada começar a soltar fumaça, use lubrificante'."

Eu uivo quase às gargalhadas, fazendo com que várias pessoas se virem e olhem para mim. Porra, eu não posso falar sobre isso aqui, mesmo que seja na minha hora do almoço.

Rindo, Rose se prepara para dizer outra. "Emmett diz..."

"Não, Rose!" Eu rio. "Eu ainda estou no trabalho."

"Por que você está no trabalho?"

"Eu estou atrasada, então estou almoçando aqui."

"Oh," é sua resposta simples. Ela segue em frente. "Assim, além de faxina, o que vocês fizeram na noite passada?"

"Nada", eu digo inocentemente. Eu acho que é _muito_ inocente, porque ela não compra nem por um segundo.

"Diga-me. Agora." _Merda_.

"Rose, eu estou no trabalho", eu sussurro de forma urgente.

Ela arqueja. "Você _dormiu_ com ele!"

"Não!"

"Então o que é?"

"Não foi nada, realmente. Eu vou te dizer mais tarde."

"Oh_, por favor_. Se não é nada, então você pode me dizer agora."

"Eu realmente preciso ir..."

"Nananinanão. Cospe. Agora." _tão exigente!_

"Não é nada!"

"Bella..." Seu tom de voz é de alerta.

"Ok, eu não posso falar sobre isso aqui. Eu tenho que ir. Eu vou te contar mais tarde. Tchau". Sem dar a ela uma chance de responder eu desligo e me certifico de que o telefone está no modo silencioso e o jogo na minha gaveta. Poucos minutos depois, eu completamente envergonho a mim mesma, puxando-o da gaveta para verificar as chamadas perdidas. Nenhuma.

Por que estou tão ansiosa para ouvi-lo? Eu continuo dizendo que é porque eu estou aborrecida, mas isso obviamente não é verdade - eu estou trabalhando pra caramba aqui. Mesmo que ele ligue eu duvido que eu tivesse tempo para conversar.

Talvez seja o alucinante orgasmo de sonho – literalmente – que ele me deu ontem à noite - sim, isso parece mais razoável. Aquele orgasmo foi mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que eu já tive na vida real, o que é um pouco triste. E também assustador. Ansiar por Edward devido a um orgasmo involuntário é uma coisa inacreditavelmente ruim. Muito, muito ruim.

Com um suspiro resignado desligo e fecho meu telefone, eliminando toda a tentação. Eu preciso me livrar da euforia daquele orgasmo antes de ver ou falar com ele novamente. Eu relutantemente enterro meu telefone no fundo da minha bolsa, onde permanece pelo resto do dia.

**ooo – ooo – ooo**

**~ EPOV ~**

Depois que Bella foi para casa ontem à noite eu me masturbei. _Duas vezes_. Então, novamente, esta manhã.

Jesus Cristo.

Eu deixei as coisas ficarem um pouco fora de mão na noite passada. Eu posso admitir que, eu prometi a mim mesmo que não faria nada, mas a lógica tem uma tendência de voar pela janela quando uma garota como Bella está lambendo seus lábios e gemendo em sua boca. Se ela não tivesse me parado, eu provavelmente a teria tomado ali, sobre o sofá. Meu pau estava doendo por ela, e teria sido fácil. A aposta estaria acabada - a vida voltaria ao normal, pela maior parte. Na verdade, as coisas provavelmente seriam ainda melhores.

Mas ela me parou.

Depois de voltar da minha segunda reunião minha assistente me passa uma mensagem. "Você recebeu uma chamada enquanto estava fora, Sr. Cullen. Do Sr. James Smith. Ele disse que era urgente e para que você ligasse de volta logo que pudesse." Ela me dá o seu número.

_Que porra é essa?_

"Obrigado, Jane." Ela balança a cabeça e desaparece.

Que diabos ele poderia querer? O mais provável é que esteja querendo saber como estão as coisas, checando o meu progresso - vendo se eu não desisti ainda. Sacudo a cabeça e ignoro a mensagem - eu duvido que qualquer coisa que ele tenha a dizer seja urgente. Eu apenas não estou com vontade de falar com ele agora.

Mas poucos minutos depois o interfone toca.

"Sim, Jane?"

"Sr. Cullen, é James Smith novamente. Gostaria de atender?"

Eu suspiro. "Vá em frente." _Eu posso muito bem acabar com isso_. Eu respondo rapidamente. "Edward Cullen". Minha voz é baixa e sarcástica, como muitas vezes é quando eu estou irritado.

"Ei, cara, o que está acontecendo?", pergunta ele casualmente.

"Estou trabalhando, James. O que você precisa?"

Ele parece perceber o meu tom. "Bem, bom ouvir de você também."

"James..."

"Então posso dizer que as coisas não estão indo bem?", pergunta ele sugestivamente. Eu interiormente dou gemido, eu _realmente_ não estou com paciência de ouvi-lo se gabar. Eu realmente não estou a fim de discutir Bella com ele.

"As coisas estão indo bem."

"Bem, tem sido quase uma semana, cara. Você só tem mais duas. Caso contrário..."

"Eu sei, James Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, e eu aprecio se você esquecer este número... Eu tenho um telefone celular."

"Eu sei, mas você não estava atendendo," é sua resposta fria.

"Há uma razão para isso. Eu. Estou. No. Trabalho."

"Nossa, você não é o chefe, cara? Você pode fazer o que quiser."

Por que diabos todo mundo acha que eu posso dirigir uma companhia enquanto permaneço sentado sem fazer nada o dia todo? Pelo amor de Deus...

"Adeus, James," eu digo secamente.

"Certo, certo", ele cede. "Mantenham-me informado, cara."

Desligo o telefone sem responder. James sempre foi irritantemente persistente – O que ele estava pensando ao me ligar no trabalho para falar sobre isso? Poderia ter esperado até à noite.

Eu estive ansioso para ligar para Emmett durante todo o dia. Eu não posso esperar para colocar as minhas mãos naquele filho da puta. Eu liguei para ele na noite passada, mas, como esperado, ele não atendeu. Direto para a caixa postal em ambas as vezes - eu não me incomodei mesmo em deixar uma mensagem. Mais do que tudo, estou ansioso para ouvir suas desculpas.

Cerca de hora do almoço eu finalmente tenho a chance de chamá-lo.

"Banco de Esperma de Burbank, você os espanca, nós cuidamos deles", ele responde com alegria. _Que porra é essa_? Eu não estou surpreso, suas saudações ao telefone sempre são aleatórias e bizarras.

"Você se importaria de me dizer o que diabos você estava pensando ontem?" Eu imediatamente pergunto, sem rodeios. Há uma pequena pausa do outro lado da linha.

"Posso perguntar a que você está se referindo?" ele finalmente diz.

"Você sabe a que eu estou me referindo, Em. Só você daria a Bella a chave para minha casa _e_ meu código do alarme sem me consultar primeiro."

"Quem, moi?" Ele está bancando o bobo, tentando ganhar tempo.

"Que diabos você estava pensando?" Repito.

Ele fica sério e suspira pesado. "Eu não sei, cara. Ela disse que queria surpreendê-lo."

"Eu nem sequer a conheço há uma semana", eu o lembro.

"Bem... ela é amiga de Rose", diz ele simplesmente. Como se ser amiga de Rose tornasse tudo certo.

"Quem você também conhece há menos de uma semana."

"Você não gosta de voltar para casa para uma mulher bonita e uma refeição caseira?", pergunta ele maliciosamente. Ele parece impaciente.

"Ela sozinha demoliu a minha cozinha", eu explico exasperado. "Ela ainda reorganizou a minha maldita coleção de CDs."

"Oh, Deus me livre", ele murmura sarcasticamente. Antes que eu possa comentar, ele acrescenta, "Você sabe, eu acho que a Bella é boa para você."

Estou confuso. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Ela, obviamente, sabe como ficar sob sua pele - em mais de uma maneira, eu acho - mas você ainda está saindo com ela."

"Você não sabe disso."

"Então você não está mais saindo com ela?"

"Eu... sim, eu estou..." Por enquanto, pelo menos. Eu não fui capaz de pensar muito ontem à noite, com toda aquela punheta.

"Está vendo?", diz ele presunçosamente. "De qualquer forma, homem, eu tenho que voar, eu ainda nem sequer consegui almoçar ainda... Dia agitado hoje".

"Bem, você não está perdoado", eu digo mal-humorado.

"Eu nunca me desculpei."

"Exatamente."

"Paz, mano."

**ooo – ooo – ooo **

Saio do trabalho um pouco atrasado, um pouco depois das seis horas. Eu não tive notícias de Bella o dia inteiro e, embora, não surpreso, encontro-me estranhamente desapontado. Mesmo algumas mensagens sarcásticas para lá e para cá teriam feito a lenta passagem do tempo muito mais agradável. Embora, eu poderia ter mandado uma mensagem para ela... mas eu não mandei. Por que?

Eu percebo que não posso responder a essa pergunta. Uma parte de mim acha que eu deveria ter entrado em contato com ela hoje, enquanto outra parte acha que é mais seguro manter certa distância para que eu possa pensar nas coisas. Com toda a justiça, eu decido ficar com o último. Eu nem mesmo ligo para ela no meu caminho para casa. Eu não pretendo ligar para ela.

Então, meu telefone toca, e por um breve momento eu realmente espero que seja Bella. Então eu me sinto estúpido; "Lauren" aparece no identificador de chamadas. Ela é uma das poucas garotas que eu durmo com regularidade - nós somos o tipo de amigos, mais como conhecidos que fodem de vez em quando. Mas ela quer desta forma tanto quanto eu - ela considera o compromisso com a mesma quantidade de desprezo e desdém que eu. Suspiro alto e atendo.

"Olá?"

"Ei, Edward", diz ela no telefone. "Você acabou de sair do trabalho?"

"Hum, sim."

"Você quer vir hoje à noite?"

Se nada mais, eu gosto de Lauren porque ela não gosta de enrolação. Ela sempre vai direto ao ponto. E mesmo assim, hoje me vejo hesitar. Mas por quê? Lauren é fácil - não há perguntas, sem jogos mentais. Sem lutas para descobrir se eu vou decepcioná-la ou evitá-la completamente. E por Deus, com toda a tensão sexual de Bella, eu certamente poderia me beneficiar com uma...

E então me vem à mente. _Bella_. É ela a razão de repente eu me sentir culpado por querer fazer sexo? Por querer fazer algo que eu sempre faço?

A sensação é estranha. Eu não me importo muito com ela, e eu acho que só há uma maneira de me livrar dela: indo em frente.

"Claro, Lauren", eu digo rapidamente, ansioso para assegurar a ela e a mim também. "Eu só vou passar em casa por um segundo e já passo aí."

Ela não se incomoda em se convidar mais. Eu não gosto de levar garotas para a minha casa, uma regra a que ela está a par - já tivemos discussões incontáveis.

Ela praticamente ronrona ao telefone. "Ok, Edward. Não me deixe esperando muito tempo." Ela desliga.

Sinto-me ansioso e eu não sei por que. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Então, eu entro na minha garagem e vejo... um carro? _Novamente_? Um nó se forma em meu estômago, um milhão de pensamentos correndo pela minha mente ao mesmo tempo enquanto eu me preparo para ver Bella novamente.

É preciso muito mais do que deveria para eu perceber que o carro não é o Prius azul de Bella, mas na verdade um lustroso, Porsche amarelo. Sem mencionar que há uma menina pequena e magra empoleirada no capô, sorrindo para mim quando eu estaciono o carro. Meu choque se dissolve imediatamente para ser substituído por uma surpresa muito bem-vinda.

"Alice?" Eu deslizo para fora do carro, incapaz de conter meu sorriso quando ela pula para baixo do capô de seu Porsche para me cumprimentar. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

* * *

**Será que Alice salvou Edward de cometer uma burrada? Ele iria mesmo até a casa de Lauren? O que vocês acham? Eu sei que as atitudes dele são deploráveis, mas eu não posso não ver o lado bem de Edward Cullen. Ele certamente tem um não é? Rsrsrsrs.**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	13. Chapter 13

******Estou de volta com o 'cafajeste mais fofo de todos' segundo a minha leitora BabiCP.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários do último capítulo, vocês são umas fofas, mesmo quando Edward não merece...**

**Todo mundo arrancando os cabelos para saber quem é Alice? Vamos ver então!**

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

**~ EPOV ~**

"Alice? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela corre até mim e joga os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Surpresa!" ela jorra. "Eu vou ficar para o fim de semana!"

Eu não posso conter a minha surpresa enquanto a engulo em um abraço enorme que levanta seus pés do chão. "Quando você chegou aqui?"

"Esta manhã."

"E só agora você resolve me deixar saber?"

"Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa, bobo. Você está atrasado, aliás.", ela me repreende.

"Eu provavelmente poderia ter saído mais cedo, se você tivesse me ligado." Eu retruco.

"Onde está a diversão nisso?"

"Você está esperando aqui fora? Você sabe onde está a chave, certo?"

"Eh, eu não estou aqui por muito tempo E você sabe como eu fico toda confusa com esse alarme estúpido... A última vez até a polícia apareceu. Além disso, o dia está bonito." Ela sorri timidamente enquanto eu nos guio para dentro. Eu removo meu casaco enquanto ela paira na sala, olhando ao redor. Não mudou muito desde a última vez que ela esteve aqui. Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, ela afirma: "Cristo, Edward. Não iria matá-lo pendurar um quadro ou algo assim. Eu pensei que com certeza você teria um ou outro por _agora_."

Eu indico com um gesto a pintura na parede oposta, um Slazo. "Eu tenho uma."

"Uma imagem _real_", enfatiza. "Você sabe - de _pessoas_."

Eu dou de ombros. "Você já esteve em casa?"

"Claro. Esme me pegou no aeroporto", ela responde. "Falando nisso, você vem para jantar esta noite. Ela está fazendo todos os meus pratos preferidos!" Ela aperta as mãos e praticamente pula no lugar com a ideia de uma refeição caseira feita por Esme. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

"Deixe-me me trocar bem rápido e podemos ir", eu digo, indo para as escadas. Então eu me lembro - _porra_! Eu preciso ligar para Lauren. Eu rapidamente recupero meu celular do bolso e faço a chamada enquanto estou entrando no meu quarto.

"Isso foi rápido", diz Lauren ao telefone. "Você já está aqui?" Eu a imagino olhando pela janela, ou talvez pela porta. Ela parece ansiosa.

"Eu, na verdade não serei capaz de ir, Lauren", eu digo rapidamente. Surpreendentemente, não me arrependo de cancelar o nosso encontro. É como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros.

"O quê? Como assim?" Ela não tenta esconder seu desapontamento.

"Minha irmã acabou de fazer uma visita surpresa. Estamos indo para casa da minha mãe para o jantar."

"Bem, e depois?" Sua voz é carente. Lauren é uma mulher sexy - normalmente eu ficaria excitado por sua ânsia, mas hoje eu estou impaciente. Se qualquer coisa, tem o efeito oposto.

"Eu não sei, Lauren. Vamos ver. Eu não sei que horas eu vou estar em casa."

"Você me liga quando estiver de volta?"

Eu não me incomodo em iludi-la. "Eu não sei. Talvez."

Ela lamenta uma última vez antes de eu quebrar a nossa conversa e desligar. Eu faço um trabalho rápido ao me trocar e saio do quarto - para minha surpresa, Alice está encostada na parede em frente ao meu quarto, de braços cruzados, expressão azeda. Ela olha para mim, incrédula enquanto eu me movo para ficar ao lado dela.

"Era Lauren?" ela imediatamente me interroga. Estou surpreso – estaria ela escutando?

"Sim", eu respondo, ajustando o meu colarinho.

"Você está namorando agora?"

Reviro os olhos. "Você sabe a resposta para isso."

"Um dia", ela fala, sua voz no limite, "seu desrespeito às mulheres vai mordê-lo na bunda."

Estou surpreso... e um pouco ofendido. "Eu não estou a desrespeitando. _E__la_ me ligou_._" Ela me arrasta enquanto nós caminhamos para as escadas.

"Você incentiva o comportamento sacana, embora," ela continua. Alice nunca foi de esconder seus sentimentos de mim. "Basta dizer 'não', Edward."

Eu sorrio e digo brincando: "Mas então, eu nunca conseguiria nada."

"Você pode conseguir _respeitosamente."_

"Vamos, Alice", eu lamento. "Eu não estou a fim de ter essa conversa agora." Já tínhamos tido antes - a primeira vez tinha sido o dia em que ela erroneamente conheceu Lauren quando a mesma tinha aparecido, sem ser convidada, na minha casa enquanto Alice estava lá. Lauren se apresentou como minha amiga, mas Alice fez suas próprias suposições e ficou ridiculamente feliz por mim. Quando ela soube, pouco depois da partida de Lauren, que Lauren não estaria por perto outra vez, sua felicidade azedou e seus sentimentos sobre os meus hábitos se transformaram em um argumento de uma hora.

Eu odiava decepcioná-la, mas para ser sincero, não era da sua conta. Eu preferiria que ela nem mesmo soubesse sobre o arranjo de hoje, por isso estou ligeiramente agravado ao descobrir que ela tinha ouvido minha conversa através da porta.

Ela bufa enquanto sai da casa pela porta da frente. Eu paro para definir o alarme e fechar a porta atrás de nós.

"Tudo bem, Edward," ela finalmente cede, e o assunto está encerrado.

"Você ficar em casa esta noite?" Pergunto casualmente. Faz mais sentido ficar com Esme e Carlisle, e eu não vi nenhum de seus pertences para indicar que ela planeja ficar comigo.

"Sim", ela responde. "Quer apenas me seguir? Ou eu poderia lhe dar uma carona de volta para casa", ela oferece.

"Eu vou segui-la."

É uma viajem de apenas 10 minutos até a casa de Esme e Carlisle. Lá fora está quase escuro, mas o interior da sua casa está iluminado, convidativo... como sempre é. Somos assaltados por um cheiro delicioso ao entrar e Alice imediatamente grita: "Oh meu _Deus_ isso cheira _bem_, Esme! Hei, eu o encontrei!"

Alice tinha apenas seis anos quando veio morar com Esme e Carlisle. Ela ficou tão perturbada com a morte de nossa mãe, chorando todas as noites, que nem Esme nem Carlisle nunca insistiram que os chamassem de "mamãe e papai". Eles nos acolheram quando não tínhamos mais ninguém, mas eles nunca pretenderam substituir o que tínhamos perdido.

Esme vem flutuando em torno da sala - ela está linda, como sempre, usando sapatos de salto simplesmente para cozinhar o jantar, os cabelos brilhantes, pendurados em ondas soltas pelas costas. Seu rosto é iluminado com um sorriso largo.

"Bom, vocês chegaram! Está quase tudo pronto." Esme se aproxima, pega meu rosto com as duas mãos, e planta um grande beijo na minha bochecha. "Vocês, crianças, se importam de pôr a mesa?"

"Claro," Alice responde alegremente e agarra a minha mão, me arrastando até a cozinha para pegar pratos e talheres.

**~ 8 ~**

**~ BPOV ~ **

Eu ainda não ouvi falar de Edward, e eu fiz questão de não ligar para ele. O meu telefone continua enfiado dentro da minha bolsa, fora de vista, ainda que não completamente fora da mente. É preciso toda a minha força de vontade para não verificá-lo obsessivamente a cada minuto.

Rose me liga depois do trabalho e exige sairmos para beber Margueritas. Ela está morrendo de vontade de saber os detalhes que eu não forneci a ela no início do dia. Eu coro furiosamente só de pensar nisso, tentando educadamente declinar, mas Rose é alguém que não aceita um "não" como resposta. Ela está acostumada a sempre ter as coisas do jeito dela.

Eu ligo para Jake e o convido para vir junto. Eu não o vi muito ultimamente - Eu também estou ansiosa para ouvir como o planejamento do casamento está indo. Quando chegamos ao restaurante eu tomo a iniciativa de interrogá-lo antes mesmo de nos estabelecermos, de modo que Rose não possa imediatamente me assediar. Ela aceita o meu jogo por três Margueritas. Na quarta, ela está absolutamente impaciente.

"Bella!" Ela bate o copo vazio na mesa, fazendo com que todos os nossos pratos sacudam ruidosamente. "Vocês dois têm falado sobre alimentos e fitas de cadeira por meia hora de merda. Agora cale a boca e me conte sobre seu encontro com Edward."

Sua prepotência aumenta dez vezes quando ela está bêbada. Jake revira os olhos e se inclina para trás em sua cadeira. Felizmente ela não vê.

"O que você quer saber?" Pergunto com cautela.

"Por que diabos você está com esse brilho pós-coito", ela atira para matar.

"Será que você pode baixar a voz, Rose? Você está incomodando as outras pessoas," Eu assobio. Ela se endireita e olha em volta, virando a cabeça da esquerda para a direita. Quando ela vê um jovem olhando para ela, ela sorri sedutoramente e acena. Ele imediatamente irrompe em um sorriso satisfeito.

"Rose!" Eu suspiro, agarrando-lhe o pulso para chamar sua atenção. "Quer parar com isso?"

"O quê?" Ela parece confusa. "Ele foi o único que me ouviu." Com um empurrão de cabeça para indicar o seu paradeiro, ela acrescenta: "Ele não parece muito preocupado."

"Não me faça chamar Emmett," eu aviso, embora eu esteja brincando. Rose faz uma careta.

"É crime sorrir para as pessoas agora, porra?", ela pergunta em voz alta. _Deus_, ela sempre termina as frases com 'porra', quando está bêbada.

"Basta dizer o que ela quer saber, Bella", diz Jake do seu lado da mesa. "Você sabe que ela só vai ficar mais escandalosa até que ela receba o que quer."

Rose não argumenta e, com base em experiências passadas, eu tenho que concordar com ele. Eu decido ir em frente e dizer-lhes tudo o que aconteceu – Deus sabe que Rose não me deixaria ter paz novamente até que eu o faça - mas ela abruptamente acena para o nosso garçom, segurando o copo vazio para indicar que ela precisa de outra bebida. Ele acena com a cabeça enquanto se vira rapidamente e Rose se volta para mim.

"Tudo bem", diz ela, pegando a fatia de limão no copo, "basta começar desde o início."

"Bem, eu fiz o frango assado..."

"Não _tão do começo_", ela precipitadamente interrompe. "O começo de onde você tirou o seu brilho pós-coito." Ela morde o limão com um sorriso diabólico.

"Você não dormiu com ele, dormiu, Bella?" Jake rapidamente pergunta preocupado.

"Não, eu não sei do que ela está falando." Eu faço uma careta para Rose - não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu vá mencionar o meu sonho de sexo com alguém. Por tudo que me importa, ela pode pensar eternamente que suas intuições sexuais são extremamente equivocadas.

"Então o que você fez?" Rose pergunta. Outra Marguerita é colocada na frente dela e ela a ataca imediatamente.

Eu não disse a Jake que o beijei ainda. Estou muito envergonhada e de repente lamento tê-lo convidado para vir junto.

"Nós, umm... nos beijamos." Minha voz é tão baixa que não é nenhuma surpresa quando Jake se inclina para mim com o cenho franzido.

"O quê?", pergunta ele.

"Nós nos beijamos", eu digo mais alto. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque e eu posso sentir meu rosto aquecer.

"Você o _beijou_?"

"Não é grande coisa, Jake..."

"O inferno que não é. O que você estava pensando?"

Jake sempre tentando me proteger.

"Você realmente acha que ele vai ficar comigo por duas semanas, se eu nem _beijá-lo_?" Pergunto defensivamente. Rose olha para trás e para frente entre nós, enquanto lentamente suga sua Marguerita. É como se ela estivesse desfrutando de um bom show.

"Você sabe, eu estava bem com isso antes, mas eu realmente não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia mais."

_Nossa, qual bicho mordeu sua bunda_?

"Por que você não tem mais fé em mim?" Eu olho incisivamente para Rose, na esperança de apoio. "Rose tem fé em mim."

Ela acena com a cabeça acima de sua Marguerita, concordando comigo. É óbvio que ela está bêbada.

"Eu só não quero ver você se machucar", diz Jake, emburrado.

"Jake, eu não sou _estúpida_. Eu sei que ele fez uma aposta em mim..."

"Sim, Jake", Rose completa, "nós estamos fodendo com ele. É divertido!" Ela se vira para mim conspirando. "Oh, eu tenho uma boa ideia! Você deve ligar para ele e começar um joguinho de sedução pelo telefone. Deixe-o todo quente e incomodado e, em seguida, desligue. Ele não terá nenhuma escolha, exceto bater uma." Ela está muito satisfeita com a sua ideia. Eu não me incomodo em esconder o meu dramático 'rolar de olhos'. Eu? Sedutora? Em que universo?

Quando eu não me movo para fazer a chamada Rose se torna exigente. "Você vai ligar?"

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. "Eu acho que não."

"O quê? Por que não?"

"Eu não tenho um osso sedutor no meu corpo, Rose."

"Bella, por favor." Ela revira os olhos. "Você, obviamente, não se vê claramente."

_E você está obviamente bêbada_.

Eu a ignoro – o que é uma má ideia, mesmo quando ela está sóbria - ela de repente tem a minha bolsa em suas mãos pequenas e alcoolizadas, e está cavando através da bolsa. Eu tento, com o mínimo de esforço, tomá-la dela e ela facilmente se esquiva do meu ataque. Eu rapidamente me acalmo, não querendo criar uma cena na mesa.

"Aqui. Basta ligar!" Rose insulta. Sua bebida respinga para todos os lados, quando ela empurra o meu telefone para mim - ela está perigosamente perto de dar a todos nós um banho de Marguerita. Eu o tomo de sua mão e o coloco cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.

"Rose, você está bêbada."

"Nã não! Eu estou apenas começando. Agora ligue!" Sem me dar uma chance de responder, ela arrebata o meu celular de novo. "Aqui, eu vou discar o número."

"Rose!" Eu quase me atiro por cima da mesa tentando pegar o telefone dela. Ela furtivamente desvia do meu ataque de novo - ela é uma bêbada muito ágil. Eu olho incisivamente para Jake.

"Você vai simplesmente permanecer sentado aí e deixá-la fazer isso?" Eu grito com ele.

Ele levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Você sabe que eu não fico no caminho de Rosalie quando ela está bêbada."

Rose dá uma risadinha triunfante, e antes que eu saiba o que está acontecendo ela está empurrando o telefone na minha cara novamente.

"Está _chamando",_ ela sussurra em voz alta.

_Puta merda_.

"_Rose_!" Eu quase tenho um enfarte e morro. Eu estou a dois segundos de distância de desligar o telefone e usar a "oh-desculpe-deve-ter-pressionado-os-botões-na-minha-bolsa" desculpa quando uma voz do sexo feminino atende. Eu congelo com meu dedo sobre o botão 'end', chocada ao extremo. _Oh não, ele não... porra._

Coloco o telefone no meu ouvido e digo, "Olá?" mesmo que ela já tenha dito isso. A menina está afrontada.

"Quem é?", pergunta ela.

"Quem é?" Eu respondo.

Ela não está satisfeita com o meu tom. _Bom_. "Eu perguntei primeiro", diz ela.

Eu acho que é uma das pequenas conquistas de Edward. Eu estou tão brava que tudo o que eu quero fazer é estragar sua noite. Eu imediatamente deixo escapar: "Eu sou a _namorada _de Edward."

Uma breve pausa se segue. "Namorada?" a garota finalmente diz. "Edward me disse que não tem uma namorada."

"Sim, bem, ele mentiu", eu digo maliciosamente. "Nós estamos namorando há uma semana." Eu percebo o quão estúpida eu sôo momentos depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Jake está sufocando o riso atrás de sua mão, claramente se divertindo, e eu lhe dou um olhar mortal- isto, porra, é o _oposto_ de engraçado. Estou furiosa. Rose está olhando para mim com a boca entreaberta, claramente tão surpresa quanto eu.

"Oh", diz a garota, e ela suspira alto.

"Sim, sim, ele está te traindo. Só para você saber", eu continuo com azedume.

"Oh!" Ela parece surpresa. "Eu não sou namorada dele. Eu sou sua irmã."

As peças de repente começam a se encaixar. Minha raiva se dissipa lentamente para ser substituída por surpresa. "Irmã?"

"Sim, eu sou Alice. Você é Lauren?"

_Cala a boca!_

"_Lauren_?" Estou loucamente furiosa de novo. Ela dá um suspiro de surpresa.

"Oh merda, me desculpe. Eu juro que eu não penso, às vezes. Eu achei mesmo que você não soava como Lauren, também..." Ela parece em pânico enquanto enfia o pé ainda mais em sua boca. Eu ouço uma voz masculina ao fundo - não tenho certeza se é Edward, mas logo ela responde à pergunta silenciosa para mim. "Edward está aqui, ok? Sinto muito." O telefone é entregue - eu estou fervendo de raiva.

"Olá?" A voz de Edward é cautelosa, eu me pergunto se ele ouviu a escorregada de Alice. Eu percebo que não importa.

"Quem é Lauren?" Eu imediatamente exijo. Uma breve pausa se segue.

"Ela é uma amiga minha," Edward responde cautelosamente.

"Então por que diabo estaria a sua irmã achando que uma menina dizendo ser sua namorada é ela?" Normalmente, eu nunca iria admitir que eu havia dito ser sua namorada - porque isso não é obviamente o caso - mas eu estou tão brava que nem mesmo me importo. Eu bato o dinheiro em cima da mesa, ansiosa para sair do restaurante para que eu não perturbe os outros clientes com o meu furor. Rose e Jake me assistem em silêncio, seus olhos arregalados com apreensão. Eu não dou a eles sequer um olhar para trás enquanto faço o meu caminho para fora.

"Não é... é... Deus, Bella, é complicado", ele explode. "Mas eu posso explicar".

"Por favor, explique." Minha voz é letal.

"Lauren é uma garota com quem eu costumava sair..."

"_Costumava_?" Eu interrompo.

"Sim..."

"Vocês namoraram?"

"Não."

"Vocês fodiam?"

Ele faz uma pausa. "Bella..."

"Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber." Eu fecho meus olhos e tomo três respirações profundas.

_Eu não me importo... Eu não me importo... Eu não me importo... ele é só um jogo... é só um jogo..._

"Eu não vejo Alice há algum tempo. Ela pensou que ainda estávamos saindo. Bella, eu juro que não a vejo desde que eu conheci você."

Reviro os olhos.

_Me dá um tempo, caralho_.

Assim, ele não tem fodido esta tal de Lauren há o que... uma semana?

Estou dividida entre perdoá-lo - continuar este pequeno jogo que eu comecei - e jogar a aposta na cara dele aqui e agora. Mas então algo mal se acende dentro de mim, e eu penso que se eu estou aqui para dar a ele uma lição, então eu fodidamente preciso fazer isso direito.

Então eu aquiesço. "Tudo bem.".

Ele está surpreso. "Tudo bem?"

"Claro, Edward", eu digo docemente. "Se você diz que não está mais saindo com ela, então eu acredito em você." Estou espantada com a minha mudança de humor repentina. Essa conversa é boa para nós - para mim - porque é uma realidade que eu preciso manter o foco.

Ele suspira de alívio. "Tudo bem. Bom".

"Eu vou deixar você voltar para sua irmã:" Eu rapidamente digo.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Ele está preocupado, eu posso dizer.

"Sim, Edward." Espero que minhas palavras não soem muito forçadas. "Eu falo com você depois."

"Hum, ok."

Nós desligamos e quando eu volto para dentro do restaurante eu encontro Rose e Jake ainda sentados à mesa, conversando. Eles provavelmente estão discutindo sobre mim, eu pondero. Rose tem outro copo enorme de Marguerita na frente dela.

_Jesus Cristo_.

Eu jogo meu telefone no fundo da bolsa, onde ela não vai encontrá-lo e caminho até eles.

Quando Rose me vê seus olhos se arregalam. Sento-me sem uma palavra, mas ela é rápida para iniciar a inquisição. "Puta merda, Bella. O que foi aquilo? Será que uma das vagabundas dele atendeu o telefone?"

Eu dou de ombros, fingindo indiferença. "Era a irmã dele. Mas ela me confundiu com uma das suas vagabundas".

"Não!" Concordo com a cabeça. "Ela te chamou de puta?" Ela pergunta espantada.

"Não, mas ela perguntou se eu era Lauren."

"Quem diabos é Lauren?" Rose fala alto, sua voz alcança o outro lado do restaurante. Ela parece com raiva quando começa a vasculhar sua bolsa. "Foda-se, eu vou ligar para Emmett."

"Rose, esquece," eu digo calmamente.

"Ele não pode simplesmente foder outras garotas enquanto ele está tentando transar com você", ela diz, à queima-roupa.

Reviro os olhos, mas tento diminuir sua paixão súbita. "Ele disse que não estava."

"Sim, porque ele é _tão_ honesto", ela zomba.

"O que você vai dizer a Emmett?"

"Eu vou dizer-lhe para chutar a bunda dele." Ela pega o telefone e começa a discar.

"Rose! Pare!" Eu tento arrancar o telefone dela e desta vez eu sou bem sucedida. Parece que ela está pronta para me enfrentar aqui no restaurante, bêbado e tudo.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" ela berra.

"Estou te impedindo de fazer algo estúpido. Será que importa se ele está transando com outras meninas?" Eu pergunto, e minha consciência imediatamente responde:

_Sim, importa._

Isso fodidamente me irrita e meio que fere os meus sentimentos. Mas eu não pretendo dizer a ninguém. Eu sabia no que estava me metendo quando comecei isto – esta ligação serviu para me despertar e abrir meus olhos. Deixou-me mais determinada do que nunca.

"Sim, é importante", Rose responde, e ela se vira para Jake em busca de apoio. "Jake, diga-lhe que eu estou certa."

Jake não parece satisfeito com a nossa troca. Sua expressão cheira a "eu avisei". "Eu não vou me meter nisso", diz ele, em voz baixa.

Eu sinto a necessidade de tornar as coisas claras para ele. "Não importa se ele está dormindo com outra pessoa, ok?" Eu digo indignada. "Porque _eu não vou_ dormir com ele."

"Sim, e você é a porra de um inútil, você sabe disso?" Rose rapidamente acrescenta. Jake só dá de ombros. "Ok, precisamos mudar os planos. Obviamente, você está sendo muito boazinha..."

"Rose, podemos apenas tirar uma folga esta noite?" Eu pergunto. Todo esse planejamento, planos traçados e fúria me deixaram completamente exausta. Eu saí para beber Margueritas e relaxar e aparentemente eu consegui o efeito oposto. Eu só preciso de uma noite de folga.

"Tudo bem", ela cede. "Mas eu vou contar a Em sobre isso. E você vai pagar a próxima rodada."

**~ 8 ~**

Eu verifico o meu telefone enquanto eu estou no elevador. Fico intrigada ao descobrir que eu tenho uma nova mensagem de Edward - é muito curta, simples e direta ao ponto.

**Sinto muito.****- E**

Eu faço uma careta para a tela. Sente muito por quê? Por ser um idiota? Um prostituto? Por possuir tanta beleza que desarma qualquer um, juntamente com as qualidades que deveriam ser ilegais? Eu opto por todas as opções acima, e lanço o meu telefone de volta no abismo da minha bolsa com uma carranca.

Eu estou acabada eu não sei como serei capaz de dormir, mas eu acho que vale a pena tentar. Eu rapidamente vou para a cama e me enfio debaixo das cobertas enquanto eu debato engolir alguns NyQuil* para me derrubar. Isso deve garantir pelo menos que eu não tenha mais sonhos sexuais com Edward... _porra_, o sonho do sexo. Com um gemido eu rolo, ignorando os protestos da minha periquita gritando de repente dolorida.

*Medicamento antigripal que – como todos os outros de sua categoria provocam sono.

No entanto, talvez um pouco de tempo de Bella fosse bom para mim. Talvez eu só precise tirá-lo do meu sistema...

Meus dedos de repente estão rastejando ao sul por vontade própria. Eu não os impeço - inferno, eu estou tão carente agora que eu tenho certeza que este será provavelmente o mais rápido orgasmo na América. Então, talvez, eu possa desmaiar no meu torpor pós-orgasmo e obter uma boa noite de sono.

Eu começo a me acariciar, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que não seja Edward - porque eu absolutamente me _recuso_ a gozar duas vezes por causa dele em menos de vinte e quatro horas - mas acho que os meus pensamentos continuam se voltando para ele. Isso só serve para me irritar mais. Como ele _se atreve_ a invadir a minha noite _e_ meus devaneios? Como um bastardo arrogante... ele acha que pode ir onde quiser, quando quiser. Não comigo, amigo - eu tenho pelo menos seis filmes de Johnny Depp e eu não tenho medo de usá-los.

Eu levo um susto quando meu telefone toca de repente da mesa de cabeceira. Minha mente imediatamente vai para Edward e o meu corpo inteiro se agita. _Oh merda_ - não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa falar com ele neste estado.

Eu agarro o telefone e, meio vesga, tento ver o que está na tela. É um número que eu não reconheço e de fora da cidade. Tanto quanto eu sei, não pertence a Edward, ainda que o fato não sirva para aliviar a minha ansiedade.

Eu passo alguns segundos em um debate interno antes de atender com um tímido "Alô?" Estou respirando pesadamente, toda vermelha e com raiva da minha tentativa de masturbação. Eu percebo que eu preciso me controlar.

Uma voz feminina soa do outro lado da linha. "É Bella?"

_Quem diabos seria_?

"Quem é?" Sento-me um pouco mais reta na cama, confusa.

"É Alice."

"Alice? Como a irmã de Edward?"

Ela ri de ânimo leve. "A única."

Estou confusa. Eu não posso, pela minha vida, imaginar o que ela quer.

"Hum, ok. Oi", eu digo sem jeito.

"Oi, Bella", ela responde. Ela não perde tempo em chegar ao ponto. "Olha, eu só _tinha_ que ligar e pedir desculpas sobre antes. Eu não conseguia dormir pensando nisso."

"Como você conseguiu meu número?"

"Oh, eu peguei do telefone de Edward quando ele não estava olhando."

_Ah.__Isso faz sentido... mais ou menos._

"Oh, ok."

"Então, sim," ela continua, "Eu não quis chamá-la... você sabe. Eu não estava pensando."

Jogando-me de volta na cama, eu relaxo um pouco. "Oh. Bem, não é grande coisa," Eu casualmente minto.

"Não, não," ela rapidamente se repreende. "É uma grande coisa. Tenho certeza de que você acha que eu sou uma puta completa."

Decido brincar com ela, apesar do fato de que eu não tenho ideia de que tipo de pessoa ela é e como ela vai reagir. "Bem, talvez como uma cadela parcial."

Eu ouço sua respiração acelerar. "Eu acho que eu mereço isso."

"Foi uma brincadeira, Alice", eu digo.

"Oh".

Uma pausa longa e estranha segue sua palavra. Eu não tenho certeza do que mais dizer para ela.

"Olha", ela finalmente diz: "O que Edward é para você?"

Eu sou pega de surpresa. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer, você realmente gosta dele? Eu odeio ver as meninas se machucarem por causa dele, Bella... e você parece uma garota legal. Eu tenho um sentimento sobre você."

Ela tem um sentimento sobre mim? Isso é interessante, se ela soubesse do meu relacionamento real com Edward, então ela provavelmente estaria desgostosa com nós dois – com ele por fazer a aposta, e comigo por usar o conhecimento em minha vantagem.

Boa coisa ela não saber.

"Sim, eu gosto dele", eu respondo. Eu acho que não seria um bom negócio contar a ela sobre a aposta, já que ela pode correr para Edward e revelar a coisa toda. "Você acha que ele vai me magoar?" Eu estou sendo curiosa agora.

Ela suspira. "Edward teve uma vida difícil, Bella."

_Interessante..._

"Ele não costuma ficar com a mesma mulher por muito tempo. Ele não admite, mas eu acho que tem muito a ver com a morte de nossa mãe."

Eu de repente me animo, sentindo que a pontinha de uma carga enorme de informações em breve será revelada e que isso afetará o meu futuro imediato. Se existe alguma coisa que explica a forma como Edward é, eu gostaria de saber o que é.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu pergunto. Espero não parecer muito ansiosa.

"Ele não lhe disse nada sobre isso?"

"Não..."

Ela suspira de novo e de repente muda de assunto, para minha grande consternação. "Então o que você vai fazer neste fim de semana? Eu adoraria conhecê-la."

_Droga_. Ela não vai me dizer.

"Eu não sei", admito a verdade. Meus planos com Edward ter sido vagos na melhor das hipóteses. Eu realmente não sei ainda ao certo se vou vê-lo.

"Você quer sair amanhã à noite? Há um clube excelente aqui e Edward estará ajudando Esme a mudar alguns móveis. Ela está redecorando a segunda sala de estar de novo." Puta merda - _segunda_ sala de estar? E quem é Esme? "Mas", continua ela antes que eu possa responder, "ele provavelmente não vai gostar de eu ter chamado você. Ou que eu roubei seu telefone... mas você sabe, eu sou sua irmã. Eu tenho que aprovar suas garotas."

Eu rio muito. "Você está tentando me deixar nervosa ou algo assim?" Eu me pergunto. Embora isso realmente não importe - se ela aprova ou não - não é que eu tenha um futuro com Edward.

"Não, não, não!" ela diz rapidamente. "Eu já lhe disse - Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre você."

Eu não sei como ela pode ter um bom pressentimento sobre alguém que ela nunca sequer viu, mas mantenho esse pensamento para mim. Ela parece boa o suficiente e, obviamente, desaprova o comportamento de Edward. Eu me pergunto o quão louco ele ficaria de descobrisse que eu saí com sua irmã pelas suas costas.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir um pouco com o pensamento. "Tudo bem", eu concordo. "Parece divertido".

* * *

**Quem não gostaria de receber uma mensagem de Edward Cullen dizendo "Sinto Muito"? Ai ai.**

**E então, quem aí acha que desse encontro de Bella com Alice não sairá coisa boa? kkkk**

**Beijo, Nai. **


	14. Chapter 14

******Adivinha só? Ana, que era minha beta aqui agora não é 'apenas' beta. Ela está me ajudando com a tradução a partir de agora e vocês sairão ganhando sabem porque? **

**Porque teremos post DUAS vezes por semana! **

**Vamos ver então como será o encontro dessas duas? **

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze**

(Tradutora – Nai)

**~BPOV ~**

Edward não ligou no dia seguinte. Honestamente, eu esperava que ele rastejasse aos meus pés até o momento, mas não tive essa sorte. Eu não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo naquela cabeça dele, mas eu ainda estava um pouco irritada com ele e, portanto, não me incomodei nem mesmo em tentar entendê-lo.

Não fugiu do meu conhecimento que hoje é sexta-feira - fim de semana - e apesar de suas promessas vagas de que viria a Seattle, eu não tenho notícias dele. Eu não tenho ideia se ele está vindo, ou se ele alguma vez pretendeu vir. Talvez o que ele fez comigo... talvez ele tenha desistido.

Mas mal sabe ele que eu não terminei com ele. _Ainda não, meu bem_ - meu subconsciente gargalha sem piedade. Hoje à noite deve ser divertida. Vou ter um vislumbre real da vida dele por tabela com sua irmã. Se eu tiver sorte vou poder escavar mais informações sobre ele.

Eu recebo uma mensagem logo após o almoço e eu me envergonho por esperar que seja de Edward. Com uma carranca que eu verifico a tela - é Emmett.

_**Rose me disse que Eddie estava sendo um idiota de novo.**__**Desculpe - Em**_

Uma mensagem tão sincera é tão diferente dele. Curiosa, eu respondo:

_**Não espero nada menos mais.**__**– B**_

_**Ele realmente é um cara bom... às vezes apenas um pouco socialmente retardado.**__**- Em**_

Eu tenho que sorrir. Antes que eu possa responder Emmett me manda mais uma:

_**Eu acho que você é boa para ele.**__**Eu acho que ele está se sentindo um pouco culpado - Em**_

_**Bom, ele deveria se sentir culpado - B**_

Ele não responde. Eu não tenho certeza se ele está ocupado ou esqueceu nossa conversa, mas deixo para lá e me concentro no meu encontro com Alice hoje à noite. Estou um pouco ansiosa com a idéia, mas não consigo dizer exatamente _por que_.

Imediatamente após o trabalho, eu vou para casa me arrumar. Não demora muito, eu deixo meu cabelo liso e visto um simples par de jeans apertados e saltos com uma blusa glamurosa. Eu como um Hot Pocket, sabendo que terei a chance de comer no caminho ou depois que chegar lá.

Uma vez que eu estou em Olympia, eu ligo para Alice e peço instruções específicas para chegar ao clube. Ela já está lá, aparentemente ansiosa para me ver. Quanto mais perto eu chego do destino, mais meus nervos me atormentam. Meu estômago é um conjunto de nós.

É cedo, quando eu chego - cerca de oito e meia - mas o lugar já está lotado. Parece ser um dos clubes mais populares de Olympia. Corpos suados passam por mim, a música está alta e as luzes são baixas. É difícil reconhecer alguém, e apesar da garantia de Alice de que ela estaria perto do bar, vestida com um vestido azul, eu estou começando a me preocupar. Eu não serei capaz de encontrá-la.

Mas o meu medo é logo abatido, eu encontro uma garota pequena, com cabelo escuro espetado tomando uma bebida colorida. Ela está de costas para o bar enquanto procura pela multidão. Seus olhos encontram os meus e por um segundo simplesmente olhamos uma para a outra, nenhuma de nós reage. Mas o vestido me diz que deve ser ela e eu reajo, rapidamente me aproximando. Ela sorri enquanto a nossa proximidade se estreita.

"Você é Alice?" Pergunto, e ela sorri.

"Você deve ser Bella!"

Ela é muito entusiasmada, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Eu sorrio, tentando um aperto de mão ou algo igualmente estranho, mas ela me pega de surpresa, descartando sua bebida em cima do bar e engolfando-me num abraço apertado. Não que eu me oponha à idéia, mas eu nunca fui muito de abraços; no entanto, eu desajeitadamente devolvo o gesto, de olhos arregalados, até que ela me libera.

Ela pega a bebida de novo, perplexa com a situação. "Estou tão feliz por finalmente conhecê-la", diz ela.

"Hum, sim. Eu também." Eu não sei o que dizer, me sinto estranha. Eu não posso deixar de notar que os olhos dela são do mesmo verde surpreendente como os de Edward, o nariz mais reto e o queixo do mesmo jeito - a semelhança é estranha. Ela é muito bonita, o que não é nenhuma surpresa.

"Você é bonita", diz ela, de repente, e eu posso sentir meu rosto aquecendo, a vermelhidão na penumbra. "Você quer tomar uma bebida?"

Uma bebida seria provavelmente uma boa idéia... Eu sinto que preciso relaxar. Alice chama a atenção do barman e eu rapidamente peço um Cosmo.

Sua atenção se volta para mim novamente. "Então", diz ela puxando conversa, "como você conheceu Edward?" Ela fala em voz alta por causa da música.

"Um, em um clube, na verdade," eu admito.

"Oh. Então, você sai muito?"

"Não, na verdade. Foi a primeira vez que eu tinha saído em um tempo..." Um pensamento vem a mim. "Será que Edward sabe que estamos aqui?"

"Oh, não", garante ela rapidamente com uma risada. "Eu não lhe disse. Será que você disse a ele?"

"Não."

"Ótimo. Ele não sabe, então." Ela sorri timidamente para mim. "Desculpe, ele pode ser um rabugento vezes. Ele realmente ficou rabugento ontem à noite quando saímos do telefone." Ela revira os olhos.

Estou surpresa com esta informação... e incrivelmente intrigada, é claro. "O que ele disse?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Oh, você sabe... ele me disse para não atender o telefone dele novamente." Outro rolar de olhos. Parece que essa é toda a informação que ela está disposta a divulgar. Eu, obviamente, preciso fazer cavar um pouco...

"E sobre Lauren?" Eu pergunto. Eu não sei que tipo de informação eu estou esperando que ela revele. Eu só quero... alguma coisa, caramba!

Ela parece culpada com a menção. "Olha, eu sinto muito por isso", diz ela.

"Eu disse que estava tudo bem", eu rapidamente respondo. E eu soo bem. Eu quero que ela saiba que ela não tem nada com que se preocupar. "Mas, falando sério, Alice. Nós só namoramos há uma semana. Se ele já está me traindo eu gostaria de saber agora... você sabe, antes de as coisas ficarem muito sérias." Eu me remexo ansiosamente enquanto digo isso e Alice hesita, seus pensamentos parecem atormentá-la.

Finalmente, ela suspira. "Bella, eu gosto de você", diz ela. Eu espero pacientemente para que ela continue. "Mas Edward é... difícil. Eu nunca o vi com uma namorada de verdade." Isso não soa bem. Ela suspira de novo, uma bufada, alta exagerada de ar passa por seus lábios. "Olha, você já apenas teve um _sentimento_ sobre qualquer coisa?"

Eu não tenho certeza do que ela está falando, mas tenho certeza de que ela está evitando a minha pergunta original.

"Eu não sei," eu respondo com um encolher de ombros. Ela parece triste, incerta - um debate interno óbvio está sendo travado em sua mente.

Eu nos trago de volta ao tema original. "Então ele está fodendo Lauren, Alice?" Pergunto à queima-roupa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco pela palavra profana. Ela parece envergonhada antes de responder - envergonhada por Edward? "Ele estava indo se encontrar com ela na noite passada", ela finalmente admite.

_Eu sabia, porra_.

Eu não quero ficar com raiva - Eu quero fingir que não era nada menos do que eu esperava - mas essas tentativas são infrutíferas. Eu posso sentir minha raiva borbulhando, minha mandíbula estirando, e um aperto no peito. Com um movimento rápido eu viro o meu Cosmo de uma vez antes de pedir outro. Alice vê todo este processo com os olhos apreensivos.

Eu quero dizer a ela que está tudo bem - que eu não me importo - mas não posso. Eu mordo meu lábio, com medo de que se eu pronunciar uma palavra sobre isso vá desencadear uma série de palavrões gritados para quem quiser ouvir.

Por que eu o deixei me afetar dessa maneira? Que _idiota_.

"Bella..." Alice gentilmente agarra meu pulso, na esperança de captar minha atenção. "Sinto muito. Ele _não _foi encontrá-la, apesar de tudo." Isso não me faz sentir melhor. Não, nem um pouco. Alice suspira novamente. "Você sabe, eu quero odiá-lo por isso, mas eu não posso. Ele tem uma dificuldade enorme em apegar-se às pessoas, Bella. Ele não permite que as pessoas se aproximem dele. Eu sei que você não entende, mas... ele não é uma má pessoa, eu juro que ele não é."

Aham, sei. Minha conversa anterior com Emmett me vem em mente e eu quero revirar meus olhos com a audácia das palavras dela. Se ele é um cara tão fodidamente bom, então por que ele faz apostas envolvendo mulheres inocentes?

O barman me entrega o meu segundo Cosmo e eu me vejo virando-o rapidamente. Tanto Alice quanto o barman erguem uma sobrancelha para mim - eu já posso sentir os efeitos do álcool, o líquido transparente imergindo através dos meus sentidos irritados.

"Outro?" pergunta o barman. Concordo com a cabeça e ele pega outro copo, claramente se divertindo.

"Bella?" Alice parece preocupada. "Você está bem? Talvez você deva desacelerar."

Desacelerar? Ela tem sorte de eu não estar na minha quarta rodada até agora.

"Eu estou bem, Alice." As palavras saem mais forçadas do que eu gostaria. "Obrigada por me dizer."

Isto não parece aplacá-la. "Você vai deixá-lo?"

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas para ela. Essa garota é de verdade? "Eu não deveria?" Eu atiro. Ela não está perplexa, aparentemente esperando tal reação.

Embora, se eu tiver que ser honesta comigo mesma, eu _sabia _que ele faria algo assim. Não deveria – _me importar_. Não posso deixar minha raiva tomar o controle da situação. Novamente, é simplesmente checar a verdade que eu preciso.

Então, por que dói tanto?

"Eu acho que sim", Alice finalmente admite. Ela parece decepcionada. "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não quero que ele te machuque, é por isso que eu te disse tudo isso. Eu sou uma irmã muito horrível." Agora ela parece fodidamente triste. _Excelente_.

Eu sinto a necessidade de consolá-la. Afinal, não é culpa dela que seu irmão é um imbecil.

"Você não é uma irmã horrível, Alice," eu digo com um suspiro. "É... é apenas... uma espécie de irritante. Mas não somos _tecnicamente_ exclusivos", admito. "Eu não sou realmente sua namorada. Eu só disse aquilo porque eu fiquei chateada quando eu pensei que alguém como Lauren estivesse atendendo o telefone dele..." Eu me sinto tão idiota, e ainda mais quando Alice não parece surpresa.

"Eu teria feito a mesma coisa", ela oferece.

Eu sorrio levemente. "Obrigada."

O barman faz meu terceiro Cosmo e oferece a Alice outra bebida. Eu bebo este mais lentamente, mas ainda deliberadamente, na esperança de aliviar um pouco essa tensão, enquanto não acabo de cara no chão do bar.

Eu me pergunto à toa o que Alice iria pensar se eu dissesse a ela sobre a aposta. Ela é essencialmente ainda uma desconhecida, ainda imprevisível. Ela poderia estar disposta a me ajudar, como Emmett, ou ela poderia voar completamente para fora de sua banqueta e contar a Edward sobre a coisa toda. Ela não ficaria feliz, disso eu tenho certeza... mas será que ela concordaria com todas essas armações que eu estou fazendo?

No entanto, o fato só faria Edward aparecer um idiota ainda maior na sua cabeça. Por mais chateada que eu esteja, eu ainda não consigo fazer isso com ele. Com _ela_.

Eu mantenho minha boca firmemente fechada. Nós demoramos no bar, o que nos concede um acesso mais fácil às bebidas. Eu tenho um sentimento de que estarei bêbada ao estremo antes da noite terminar. Pergunto-me, rapidamente, se Alice será capaz de me recomendar algum bom hotel; me sentindo tonta e a noite apenas começou.

"Então..." Alice olha para mim, nervosa. Com meu terceiro Cosmo acabado, eu estou começando a me sentir um pouco melhor. "Você acha que eu seria assim... insana... se eu lhe pedisse para lhe dar outra chance?"

Quero rir do absurdo da pergunta. Sob quaisquer circunstâncias normais eu teria seguramente respondido que sim, que eu achava que ela era muito louca. Mas nada nesta noite - sobre toda esta _semana -_ tem sido normal.

Mas eu não digo nada disso, é claro, e ao invés disso a observo com curiosidade. "E por que eu deveria lhe dar outra chance?" Estou interessada em ouvir as suas razões, mas ela parece frustrada quando tem que explicar.

"Eu só tenho um _sentimento_. É... é estranho, eu sei disso. Mas é apenas algo que eu confio e é como... uma premonição, sabe? Você nunca teve um sentimento sobre qualquer coisa? " Ela parece tão desesperada para me fazer entender. Decido aliviar seu lado.

"Eu acho. Eu quero dizer, às vezes eu acordo e tenho esse sentimento vai ser um dia ruim... e então acaba realmente sendo uma merda." Que exemplo horrível, eu acho, mas os olhos de Alice se alegram enquanto ela se apega a tudo o que puder para provar seu ponto.

"Exatamente! Muito parecido com isso!"

Eu não sei o que ela quer dizer com toda essa conversa de _sentimento_. Ela não sabe sobre as circunstâncias atenuantes que cercam a nossa relação, embora eu tenha certeza que se ela soubesse, as coisas seriam diferentes. Mas eu percebo que isso realmente funciona a meu favor. Desta forma, eu posso continuar o meu jogo com Edward com a consciência tranquila. Alice poderá pensar que eu estou fazendo o que é sábio, e é mais provável que a minha promessa mostre minha maturidade e não minha insanidade óbvia.

Como minha mãe sempre disse: "cavalo dado não se olha os dentes".

"Então," Alice ansiosamente continua, "Você meio que entende o que eu estou dizendo?"

Eu sorrio, na maior parte apenas para acalmá-la. "Sim, eu entendo." Ela está esperando pacientemente pela minha resposta à sua pergunta anterior. "E sim, eu vou lhe dar outra chance."

Ela grita - na verdade fodidamente _grita -_ antes de me envolver em um grande abraço. Por Edward ser tão distante, ela com certeza é melosa. É como o dia e a noite.

"Isso é ótimo, Bella." Ela está toda animada agora enquanto espreita o meu copo vazio. "Quer outro drinque? Este é por minha conta."

Outro drinque, hein? Não importa se eu quero ou não.

Conforme a noite avança, o clube fica cada vez mais lotado. Dançamos um pouco, juntas - Alice se recusa a dançar com outro homem, alegando que ela não tem olhos para ninguém, exceto seu namorado, Jasper, que está em São Francisco. Eu fico atenta a suas ações e recuso todas as danças, bem como, fingindo que não tenho interesse em ninguém, exceto Edward. Ela me conta sobre sua escola, sobre Jasper, sobre São Francisco, e eu lhe conto sobre o meu trabalho, sobre os meus pais, sobre Jake e Rose e um pouco sobre o casamento.

Por volta das dez horas, eu já perdi a conta de quantas bebidas tomamos. Eu acho que ela também. Nós duas estamos bêbadas além da compreensão, fazendo tolas de nós mesmas na pista de dança, mas é tão divertido que nenhum de nós se importa. Alice finalmente encontra uma pequena mesa no canto, enquanto eu pego mais uma rodada de bebidas. Eu pego nossas bebidas, depois de elogiar o barman e dizer que ele faz o melhor Cosmo do estado de Washington, e tropeço em direção ao nosso local de descanso.

Alice aceita a bebida com gosto e, em seguida, insiste em provar a minha, exclamando: "Oh minha porra de Deus, este é o melhor Cosmo no _mundo_!"

Eu decido, bem ali, que eu fodidamente amo essa garota. Eu penso em mil maneiras de levar Edward para Las Vegas, deixá-lo bêbado, e sem levantar suspeitas me engatar a ele na capela mais próxima, tudo para que eu possa manter Alice como minha irmã para sempre.

No meu estado embriagado, encontro-me contando confidências a ela. "Alice, eu realmente goooosto do seu irmão."

Ela devolve, "Eu sei, ele realmente gooooosta de você também."

"Nãooooo, ele não gosta."

"Bella, confie em miiiiiim... se você o tivesse viiiiisto depois que eu conversei com vocêeeeee, você saberia _exatamente_ o que eu estou falando." Ela quase pula para fora de sua cadeira ao final da afirmação.

"Ele só quer uma coisa," Eu severamente lamento.

"Sim, Bellaaa, mas tudo vai mudar. Eu tenho uma pre-mo-ni-ção, lembra?" Ela anuncia cada sílaba da palavra como se eu fosse entender melhor.

"Sua pre-mo-ni-ção pode estar errada."

"Não, Bella, eu sempre estou ceeeeeerta."

Nós duas rimos.

"Eu gosto de você, Alice."

"Eu _realmente_ gosto de você, Bella."

"Eu tenho que fazer xixi."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou buscar outra porra de Cosmo. Aquela merda é _boa_."

Há uma fila do lado de fora do banheiro. Enquanto espero meus pensamentos nadam em torno da confissão que eu acabei de fazer, em torno de Edward e as suas tendências de cafajeste. Porque ele não pode ser apenas um cara normal, romântico? De preferência um que não faz apostas com as garotas. O pensamento me deixa irritada e indignada. Embora eu pense que deveria ser grata, eu penso isso sarcasticamente - se ele não tivesse fobia a compromisso, então uma garota bonita provavelmente já o teria arrebatado.

Depois de fazer os meus negócios, eu vejo Alice ainda no bar tentando chamar a atenção do barman - ele parece um pouco confusa no meio da multidão. Recuando de volta para o corredor silencioso, eu impulsivamente faço o meu telefonema. Não há muito pensamento envolvido.

Edward atende no segundo toque.

"Edward," eu repreendo. Eu soo como Courtney Love, após uma rodada de Botox e analgésicos. Imediatamente, eu pergunto o inevitável. "Por que você não gosta de mim?"

Oh meu Deus... até no meu estado de embriaguez eu sei que vou lamentar isso na manhã seguinte.

"Bella?" Ele parece confuso.

"Sim, Edward,é Bella," Eu o repreendo com raiva. "Não a porra da _Lauren_, embora eu não ficaria surpresa se você estivesse com ela agora e já sei disso."

"Bella, onde você está?" ele rapidamente pergunta, ignorando o meu pequeno desabafo.

"Em um clube".

"Você está bêbada?"

"Não, Edward," eu minto, exasperada. "Agora, responda a minha pergunta."

"Você está sendo absurda, Bella. Com quem você está?"

"Eu estou com um cara que realmente _gosta _de mim", eu minto novamente. Eu quero desesperadamente deixá-lo com ciúmes, da maneira que ele conseguiu me deixar.

"Bella, _me diga com quem você está_", diz ele duramente, nenhum absurdo para o seu tom. Eu tremo um pouco, percebendo que há apenas uma resposta que iria irritá-lo mais do que afirmar estar com outro cara. E é claro que esta resposta é a verdade.

Com um sorriso preguiçoso, bêbada eu respondo: "Estou com a sua irmã, Edward. Alice."

Há uma pausa, e sei que ele só _tem_ que estar chateado. Quero dizer, quem não ficaria? Uma parte de mim está feliz por ele estar no telefone e não aqui em pessoa. Mesmo a minha consciência bêbada ainda tem um senso de auto-preservação.

Parece que uma eternidade passou antes de ele falar novamente. "O que você quer dizer com está com a minha irmã?"

"Exatamente o que eu disse. Eu estive com ela a noite tooooda... ela é muito divertida." Eu tenho que me inclinar contra a parede em busca de suporte para não cair. Tudo está girando e eu estou ficando com uma sensação ruim no estômago... um sentimento que não tem nada a ver com o pensamento de Edward e Lauren juntos. Bem, não totalmente, pelo menos.

"Em qual clube você está, Bella?", pergunta ele sombriamente. Se eu não estivesse de repente tão enjoada, eu poderia dizer algo inteligente, irritá-lo mais, mas eu temo que vou vomitar aqui no corredor. Um gemido agoniado deixa meus lábios. Edward fica mais preocupado. "Bella?"

"Eu tenho que... eu tenho que..." Há ainda uma fila para o banheiro... _porra_! Em um momento de desespero, eu corro até uma lata de lixo próxima, despejando imediatamente os restos do meu pequeno jantar e o número infinito de Cosmopolitans na coisa fedorenta. Eu agarro o telefone com força na mão, contra a lata, e, tanto quanto eu sei, Edward ainda está na linha, ouvindo-me esvaziar o estômago novamente e novamente.

A náusea parece interminável. As pessoas passam no corredor, me olhando - algumas com desgosto, outras com diversão. Meu rosto está suado, estou tremendo, e o mais importante - estou humilhada além do reparo.

Quando eu finalmente coloco o telefone de volta ao ouvido é apenas para descobrir que Edward desligou. Eu imagino que ele provavelmente ficou com nojo de ouvir essa bagunça. Tenho certeza que ele provavelmente está farto de mim - sim, é por isso que ele desligou. Assim, ele não teria que me aturar mais. Porque eu não estou disposta a ir para a cama com ele, assim como James havia deixado claro, não há mais nada em mim que valha à pena.

Meus olhos ardem com lágrimas não derramadas enquanto eu sigo o meu caminho para o banheiro, esperando para enxaguar a boca um pouco antes de voltar para Alice.

**~ EPOV ~**

Eu faço uma careta quando ouço Bella vomitar só Deus sabe onde. Eu posso ouvir a música no fundo, o farfalhar de uma coisa ou outra contra o receptor... uma breve pausa se segue e eu me pergunto se ela terminou.

"Bella?" Pergunto com cautela. As náuseas recomeçam. Com um suspiro agravado eu desligo o telefone, sabendo que eu não vou chegar a lugar nenhum assim.

Que diabos está acontecendo? Ela está com a minha _irmã_? Como? _Porque_? Eu só posso concluir que isto é principalmente culpa de Alice. Com uma carranca eu disco rapidamente o número dela, sabendo que ela nunca vai a lugar nenhum sem seu telefone.

Quando ela atende, é óbvio que ela está tão na lixeira quanto Bella. Eu posso sentir meu sangue ferver com tudo isso.

"Alice, o que diabos está acontecendo?" Eu exijo. Há música alta no fundo e uma multidão de vozes.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando", insulta Alice. "O que há de errado?"

"Alice, onde você está?" Minha voz é baixa e determinada. Eu pego minhas chaves, pronto sair, tão logo eu tenha o paradeiro delas. Eu já sei qual o clube favorito de Alice por aqui... praticamente o único que ela sempre frequenta. Eu acho que eu vou dirigir até lá pedir informações.

"Eu estou... Eu estou em um clube, Edward. Onde você está?"

"Eu estou indo até você."

"Não, você não está!" Ela está com raiva, ela grita alto no telefone.

"Como o inferno da porra eu não estou. Você está com Bella?"

Há uma pausa antes que ela diga: "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Acabei de falar ao telefone com ela e, aliás, esta mesma música estava tocando no fundo. Você está ciente de que ela está vomitando seus miolos agora? Você está com ela?"

Ela parece preocupada. "Sério? Ela está uhh... ela está no banheiro. Ela disse que tinha que fazer xixi."

"Onde você está, Alice?"

"Estamos no The Vault".

"Eu estarei lá em dez minutos." Desligo o telefone sem esperar que ela responda. Quando eu chego ao clube, faço o trabalho rápido no estacionamento, próximo da entrada, e encontro Alice e Bella sentadas na calçada. Bella tem a cabeça nas mãos, o rosto escondido, enquanto Alice esfrega suas costas como forma de consolo. Ambas parecem além de bêbada.

Alice olha para mim com apreensão. Bella não se mexe, eu nem tenho certeza de que ela está consciente.

Há um milhão de coisas que eu quero dizer para Alice - desta vez ela está certamente levando a intromissão muito longe - mas não consigo me concentrar em nada, exceto Bella caída contra ela na calçada. E ela estava chateada comigo. Por causa de Lauren. Meu estômago se aperta em remorso enquanto eu me agacho, empurrando seu cabelo fora do rosto. Seus olhos estão fechados, o rosto molhado. Será que ela estava chorando? Ela se mexe com o meu toque, movendo o rosto para longe de mim.

Eu agarro delicadamente seu braço, na esperança de erguê-la do chão. Graças a Deus, Alice ainda está acordada. Quanto elas beberam?

"Vamos, Bella. É hora de ir para casa", eu falo. Ela geme, mas mesmo instável ela me usa como apoio, agarrando-se aos meus braços e camisa para se equilibrar. Seus olhos estão abertos, mas não encontram os meus, ela parece pálida.

"Acho que ela bebeu um pouco demais", diz Alice nervosamente. _Não brinca_.

"Que diabos ela está fazendo em Olímpia?" Eu mantenho a minha voz baixa, mas a mordida furiosa ainda está lá.

"Bem, quando ela disse que viria, eu pensei que ela vivesse aqui. Eu não descobri que ela morava em Seattle até hoje, Edward. Eu prometo."

"E por que você a convidou para sair? Você nem sequer a conhece."

"Eu queria conhecê-la..."

Eu suspiro. Alice sempre dá um jeito de se intrometer na minha vida, meus negócios, de uma forma ou de outra. Eu deveria ter esperado por algo assim.

Bella mal pode andar em linha reta, o que torna a viagem de volta para o carro estranha. Eu quase a pego no colo para levá-la estilo de noiva pela rua, poupando-nos tempo. Quando chegamos ao carro, eu a coloco no banco do passageiro e coloco o cinto de segurança. Seus olhos estão fechados novamente e ela ainda não me reconheceu.

A viajem de volta para a casa de Esme e Carlisle é estranha e silenciosa. Alice está inquieta no banco de trás, aproximando-se da inconsciência. A certa altura ela chega e retira o cabelo de Bella do rosto, perguntando-lhe se ela está bem; Bella dá um aceno fraco em resposta e o silêncio se estende entre nós.

Quando deixo Alice, ela olha para mim através da janela aberta e diz: "Eu sei que você está bravo comigo, mas eu tinha _o_ _melhor_ interesse no coração."

Com a minha boca em uma linha sombria, eu aceno. "Está tudo bem, Alice."

"O que você vai fazer com ela?"

O que ela acha que eu vou fazer com ela? Deixá-la em um abrigo? Eliminá-la no rio?

"Vou levá-la para casa e colocá-la na cama." Não é apenas a longa viagem até Seattle, mas a ideia de deixar Bella sozinha, enquanto está neste estado, me perturba.

Alice suspira. Ela está exausta, eu posso dizer, e se inclinando rapidamente para frente ela me beija no rosto e se retira, murmurando: "Obrigada, Edward", e então entra.

Eu não tenho nenhuma música no carro. Somos somente eu e Bella, o silêncio prolongado, e os meus pensamentos caóticos. Eu não sei o que fazer com esta situação - de Bella conhecer a minha família sem o meu conhecimento. É algo fora da minha zona de conforto, e por que essa menina tomou a iniciativa está além de mim.

Lembro-me de nossa conversa ontem à noite, por telefone, quando ela se referiu a ela como minha namorada. Eu não tive uma namorada desde a quarta série, e mesmo assim o nosso relacionamento consistia em nada mais do que dar as mãos e partilhar os meus biscoitos na escola. Ouvir a voz de Bella em voz alta foi surpreendente. Desconfortável, mesmo.

Bella é uma mulher bonita. Ela é inteligente, tem uma carreira orientada, é divertida e espirituosa. E Deus sabe que ela me mantém na ponta dos pés, nunca permitindo que um momento de tédio rasteje para perto.

Se eu fosse um dia sossegar com uma mulher, eu queria que ela fosse como Bella. E talvez um dia isso vá acontecer, talvez um dia eu vá sentir o desejo de sossegar.

Bella começa a se agitar ao meu lado, capturando minha atenção. Quando eu olho ela está olhando para mim com olhos sonolentos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela me pergunta. Sua voz sai crua e áspera.

"Levando você para casa", eu respondo.

"Espero não ter interrompido o seu _encontro_", diz ela com maldade. Ela descansa a cabeça para trás contra o banco e fecha os olhos.

_Puta merda_. Mesmo bêbada e quase inconsciente, ela ainda consegue ser uma espertinha. Sorrio apesar de toda inclinação que grita comigo para ficar ofendido.

"Se você quer dizer o meu encontro com _Law and Order_, então sim, eu lamento dizer que você interrompeu", eu respondo.

Ela permanece em silêncio, e eu me pergunto se ela está adormecida, mas depois de um momento ela boceja e rola sem jeito para o seu lado, lutando contra o cinto de segurança, e fica de frente para a porta. "Que seja," ela resmunga. Eu posso dizer que ela não está acreditando em nada que eu digo, mesmo que seja verdade. Eu me pergunto o que Alice lhe disse esta noite.

Poucos minutos depois, chegamos à minha casa. Bella prova estar acordada quando tropeça às pressas para fora do carro, murmurando baixinho enquanto cambaleia vacilante em seus saltos. Corro e fico ao seu lado para ajudá-la.

"Eu pensei que você estava me levando para casa", ela reclama.

"Estamos em casa. _Minha_ casa."

"Eu não vou dormir com você."

Estou um pouco surpreso com sua declaração. "Eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes", eu digo indignado.

"Tudo bem".

Eu a ajudo a entrar em casa e subir as escadas até o quarto. Ela me impede de colocá-la na cama, no entanto, alegando que quer escovar os dentes, então eu a dirijo ao banheiro e a entrego uma escova de dentes nova. Nesse meio tempo, fujo para o meu quarto para me trocar, pensando em dormir assim que ela esteja na cama. Eu lhe dou um tempo, mas ela nunca sai do banheiro, a luz ainda está acesa, escapando pelo espaço debaixo da porta, e o silêncio paira por toda parte. Eu finalmente bato.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

Silêncio.

"Bella?"

Nada. Eu fico um pouco ansioso.

"Eu vou entrar", eu digo alto, e, ao enviar uma prece silenciosa para que ela não esteja no meio de qualquer _negócio_, eu empurro a porta. Eu imediatamente a encontro sentada no vaso sanitário, notando que a tampa ainda está fechada. Ela está sonolenta esfregando o rosto com as mãos... obviamente, ela ainda está acordada. Por um momento temi que ela estivesse de nariz no chão. Ela está apenas me ignorando?

Entro no banheiro, deixando a porta aberta atrás de mim. "Bella? Você está bem?"

Ela olha para mim. Seu rosto está pálido, mas suas bochechas coradas. Seus olhos estão estreitos de exaustão e falta de sobriedade, ao que parece. Ela parece uma verdadeira bagunça.

E ainda assim, ela me ignora.

"Bella..." Eu começo de novo, mas de repente ela me interrompe.

"Você nunca respondeu à minha pergunta."

Estou surpreso e... confuso. "Que pergunta?" Eu pergunto.

"Você sabe".

"Não, Bella, eu não sei", eu digo a verdade. Eu não consigo – pela minha vida – imaginar o que ela quer dizer.

"Por que você não gosta de mim?"

Ah, sim... _aquela_ pergunta. Mas por que no mundo ela acha que eu não gosto dela? É por isso que ela tem sido hostil comigo a noite toda?

"O que faz você pensar que eu não gosto de você?"

A minha pergunta parece deixá-la com raiva. "Porque você está chupando meus seios em um dia e se encontrando... com aquela... _putinha... no outro_."

Porra. Tudo que eu faço me enterrar mais e mais. Eu não quero machucar Bella, mas eu já concordei com algo que parece fazer exatamente isso, não importa qual direção que eu tome. Eu percebi que querer sair com Lauren durante tudo isso provavelmente não foi a mais sábia das idéias. Bella está me ajudando a perceber que o meu juízo é pura merda... mas o que fazer? Eu poderia dizer a ela que eu _não_ gosto dela e mandá-la embora amanhã, para nunca mais vê-la novamente. Eu poderia completar a aposta e machucá-la dessa forma... ou eu poderia contar a ela sobre a aposta e feri-la _de outra_ maneira. De qualquer maneira, é um beco sem saída onde Bella sairá ferida, enquanto eu estou ao lado ostentando meu cartão de imbecil. Não há nenhuma opção fácil.

Naquele dia quando encontrei com James, no meu estado de embriaguez, eu tinha pensado equivocadamente que essa coisa toda seria mais fácil. Eu nunca pensei que a menina a que ele estava se referindo seria como... Bella. Como diabos uma garota como Bella acabou com um cara como ele, afinal? E ela ficou com ele por _três meses_?

Eu não deveria ter feito a aposta envolvendo qualquer menina, não importa a sua personalidade. Minha mãe provavelmente rolaria em seu túmulo se soubesse. No entanto, no momento eu estava bêbado, fui provocado, e ansioso por qualquer forma de ajudar a minha irmã.

Ela, obviamente, sabe dos meus planos com Lauren - Eu tenho de agradecer a Alice por isso, sem dúvida - e eu sinto que não há sentido em mentir sobre isso agora. "Eu não sei, Bella", eu digo baixinho. Eu me inclino contra a pia, me sentindo o pior tipo de merda. "Eu não sei por que fiz isso." Eu corro a mão pelo meu cabelo, desejando que eu pudesse arrancá-lo e criar algum tipo de distração para mim. Eu me sinto mentalmente exausto.

Bella fica em silêncio. Seus cotovelos estão apoiados sobre os joelhos e ela olha para as mãos de maneira contemplativa.

"Sinto muito", eu finalmente digo. Sinto muito por um monte de coisas, a maioria das quais ela nunca vai saber. "Eu acho que a verdadeira pergunta deveria ser por que _você_ gosta de _mim_?"

Ela bufa. "Eu não gosto."

Eu mereço isso. Isso e muito mais.

"Tudo bem", eu digo baixinho.

"Você não tem respeito pelas mulheres", ela acrescenta com raiva.

"Eu sei".

"Você vai fazer isso de novo?"

Eu franzo a testa. "Fazer o quê?"

"Ver... _ela_."

Quero lhe dizer que sim, quero mandá-la gritando pela porta como uma louca, espero que com raiva demais para nunca mais falar comigo novamente. Talvez dessa forma seria mais fácil para ela.

Mas a palavra deixa os meus lábios antes de eu sequer pensar nisso. "Não."

"Você promete?"

_Diga não, Edward... se livre dela... acabe com isso..._

O pensamento de machucá-la, de magoá-la de tal forma que ela nunca mais retorne, me faz sentir um pouco enjoado. E isso me surpreende. Se tivesse sido Lauren, ou qualquer outra garota, eu teria dito a palavra e acabado com todo esse drama da porra sem pensar duas vezes.

"Sim, Bella. Eu prometo."

Ela se levanta do vaso sanitário tão rapidamente que me assusta, seus olhos brilhando com um fogo que eu nunca vi. Ela ergue-se diante de mim, sua expressão resignada... apaixonada. Ela está tão perto que seu peito toca o meu.

"O que você quer de mim?", ela pergunta, seu olhar aborrecido e duro contra o meu. Ela está esperando algo de mim, eu posso dizer. Eu só não sei o que é.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu pergunto surpreso. De repente, ela se inclina e beija-me com força, com fome, o corpo dela colide contra o meu, e a paixão do momento me envia tropeçando para trás contra a pia. Frascos de sabonete e outros produtos de higiene são derrubados por trás de mim e o barulho de plástico ecoa contra a porcelana no pequeno cômodo.

As mãos de Bella estão na minha camisa, segurando o tecido em seus punhos, e sua língua entra na minha boca com força. Contra a minha vontade, eu posso sentir meu pau endurecer na minha calça jeans conforme ela aperta seu corpo contra o meu. Por um breve momento eu a beijo de volta, perdido no gosto dela, e então eu me liberto de seu beijo com muita determinação. Ela está perplexa com a interrupção, a sua boca imediatamente encontra o meu pescoço, onde ela belisca e suga a pele sensível. Meus olhos revertem um pouco enquanto eu gemo, "Bella... o que você está... nós precisamos... nós precisamos parar."

Ela não se afasta. Uma mão se afasta da minha camisa, refugiando-se no meu cabelo. Eu seguro o balcão da pia com força, determinado a não tocá-la para que eu não faça nada altamente inapropriado, enquanto ela está neste estado.

E ela está me ignorando... de novo.

"Bella ..." Eu repito.

"O que há de errado?" ela ofega, seus lábios encontrando os meus novamente. Minha cabeça gira enquanto o meu corpo responde, meu pau endurece e minha língua encontra a dela, combinando com seu fogo. No entanto, minha mente está gritando para sair dali, para colocá-la na cama onde ela pertence - para colocar um muro literal entre nós. Eu não sei o que diabos ela está pensando agora, mas eu sei, com certeza, que ela está bêbada.

"Não é isso que você quer?" ela respira contra os meus lábios.

Sim. _Deus,_ sim.

"Você está bêbada", é tudo que eu consigo dizer entre seus beijos ardentes.

"Não mais". Isso é besteira completa e nós dois sabemos disso, mas ela continua seu ataque à minha boca. Ela pega a frente da minha calça jeans com uma mão, com determinação abrindo o botão, e eu a interrompo imediatamente segurando sua mão, interrompendo suas ações. Ela está confusa, respirando com dificuldade, "O que há de errado, Edward? É isto o que você quer." Ela não me pergunta desta vez. Ela afirma.

"Você está bêbada", eu digo, igualmente sem ar. Ela balança a cabeça com fervor e se inclina para me beijar de novo, mas eu uso cada milímetro de controle que eu tenho e rapidamente viro a cabeça para cima e longe dela. Ela beija minha mandíbula.

"Eu não estou", ela insiste. Sua mão livre deixa meu cabelo e encontra os meus jeans, ansiosa para continuar de onde paramos. Eu facilmente a capturo com minha outra mão e empurro suas duas mãos longe de mim.

"Não, Bella", eu digo com força. "Nós não vamos fazer isso."

Nossas respirações aceleradas preenchem o banheiro tranquilo. Ela olha para mim com medo, seu corpo relaxado contra o meu. Ela já não luta contra mim e eu finalmente libero suas mãos. Ela usa para empurrar o cabelo do rosto, acenando rapidamente com um olhar de resignação, além de outra coisa que eu não consigo identificar... satisfação? Alívio?

"Tudo bem", ela concorda. "Qual é o meu quarto?"

Aliviado, eu a levo até o quarto de hóspedes, e a observo entrar. "Eu vou te trazer algo para você dormir", eu digo.

Ela vem até a porta quando eu volto e coloco as roupas diretamente em suas mãos. Ela me olha incerta, mordendo o lábio inferior como se estivesse segurando algo que ela quer dizer. Seus lábios estão inchados e rosados dos nossos beijos, e eu me encontro com desejo de prová-los novamente.

Mas ela está bêbada, e apesar do fato de que ela literalmente se jogou em mim, eu não quero fazer nada inapropriado. Eu mais uma vez pratico mais moderação do que eu pensava existir no meu corpo, abstendo-me.

"Boa noite, Bella", eu digo. Eu me inclino para frente para beijar sua bochecha brevemente antes de recuar para o meu quarto. Uma parede é colocada entre nós, seu belo corpo a uma distância segura do meu.

* * *

**Edward negando Bella? Estamos em um universo alternativo? Acho - opinião minha - que nosso cafajeste está... ele está é bem ferrado, isso sim. Confiem em mim, eu sei o que estou dizendo! kkkk.**

**Ainda não vi muitas de vocês comentando lá em Closer... A fic ainda está no começo, mas tenho certeza que vocês irão adorar, rir e xingar muito aqueles dois. Venham! Será emocionante, eu prometo!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

(Tradutora – Ana)

**BPOV**

Parece que a minha cabeça desperta antes do resto do meu corpo. Mesmo no meu sonho, eu posso senti-la batendo contra meu crânio, dolorosa e implacável. Bella do sonho puxa um Tylenol do ar e o coloca em sua boca. Infelizmente, as coisas nunca são tão fáceis para a Bella consciente.

Eu gemi e rolei, sem me atrever a abrir os olhos. Eu posso ver a luz do sol brilhando por trás de minhas pálpebras, os raios quentes em volta de mim. Faço uma nota mental de fixar um cobertor por cima da minha janela hoje à noite. Esse alegre sol da porra simplesmente _tem_ que ir.

Eu lanço um braço sobre os olhos e ficou assim mais alguns minutos. Então, eu ouço uma porta abrir e fechar em algum lugar além do quarto, e meu corpo inteiro tenciona. Rapidamente, eu tiro meu braço, apertando os olhos contra a luz, e eu estou envergonhada e surpresa ao descobrir que eu não estou no _meu_ quarto. Eu fico ereta, lamentando esse movimento no instante em que acontece, e arranco o cobertor para longe do meu corpo com velocidade relâmpago. Eu arfo. Eu tenho calças. Sem calças. Uma grande, enrugada camisa _sem calças_!

Mas eu verifico e oh, graças a Deus, ainda estou usando calcinha. Minha frequência cardíaca diminui um pouco conforme os eventos da noite anterior lentamente voltam para mim. No entanto, conforme a minha frequência cardíaca diminui, meu rosto brilha cada vez mais vermelho, o rubor rastejando até o fim do meu peito. Estou além de mortificada.

Será que eu realmente liguei para Edward enquanto estava bêbada? E então, procedi a vomitar enquanto eu estava no telefone com ele? Isso só acontece em pesadelos, comédias baratas, de mulherzinha, certo? _Certo?_

Errado.

Eu gemo e desmorono de volta para a cama, outro movimento que lamento, e, lentamente, medito sobre a noite anterior. Eu vomitei na orelha de Edward e ele veio me pegar. Então, eu raivosamente o interroguei até que ele prometeu não ver Lauren novamente, embora eu esteja realmente muito satisfeita com essa parte. Mas então, eu tive a brilhante ideia de me jogar para ele. Eu não tinha planos de seguir adiante - na verdade, eu estou certa de que eu não iria. Eu ainda estava com tanta raiva, mas eu estava bêbada e chateada e queria testá-lo um pouco. Ele sabia que eu estava bêbada - eu vomitei no seu ouvido, pelo amor de Deus! – então, esse foi um verdadeiro teste do caráter dele. Se ele tivesse disposto a dormir comigo, então eu saberia que ele era um idiota completo que estava pronto e disposto a me usar, não importando nada... Desde que beneficiasse a ele. Ele teve sorte de ter se afastado, ou então um chute em suas bolas teria certamente ajudado-o a ver a luz da razão.

Mas agora, à luz do dia, eu me arrependo das minhas ações. Era uma maneira rápida e fácil de descobrir se ele realmente era tão deplorável como ele estava caminhando para ser, e, por isso, eu não me arrependo. Eu me sinto melhor sabendo que ele tem uma boa consciência enterrada em algum lugar profundo. Mas, eu procuro o bem em todo mundo dessa forma, ou estou apenas ansiosa para encontrá-lo nele? E por quê? Eu não me importo se ele é uma boa pessoa. Depois do casamento de Jake não vou vê-lo novamente. Ele pode transar e transar até que a vaca tussa, como diria minha mãe - que não vai fazer a menor diferença para mim então.

Mas eu estou envergonhada. Minha razão está sacudindo a cabeça para mim, muito decepcionada. Eu me joguei para Edward e, até onde ele sabia, eu estava disposta a me entregar para ele ali mesmo no balcão do banheiro. Eu apareci como uma bêbada desleixada, uma sem um traço de autorrespeito por quilômetros e quilômetros. Eu me coloquei com todas essas outras meninas... tudo para testar este homem que tinha feito uma aposta em mim. O que eu estava pensando?

Eu ouço outra porta abrir e fechar e depois passos, mas Edward não vem para o quarto. Deitei na cama alguns minutos para me orientar e mandar minha dor de cabeça para longe. Eu me sinto enjoada novamente, mas eventualmente passa. Quando eu rolo para finalmente escalar para fora da cama, estou surpresa de encontrar um copo de água e duas pílulas brancas sentados na mesa de cabeceira. Eu jogo-os em minha boca sem um segundo pensamento, e tropeço fora da cama, puxando meus jeans apertados demais. De repente, ocorre-me que eu estou vestindo a camisa dele de novo e eu enfio meu nariz na manga, inalando profundamente. Porra, ele cheira bem. Vou levar seu cheiro como um remédio para ressaca a qualquer dia.

Eu abro uma fresta da porta, espreitando o corredor. Eu gostaria que houvesse um banheiro nesse quarto, para que eu não tivesse que correr o risco de esbarrar com ele antes de ter a chance de verificar a minha aparência. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como estou, mas eu sei que uma noite de bebedeira nunca é boa para a minha pele. Ou cabelo. Ou olhos.

Eu não tenho tempo para me preocuparem com isso - uma súbita onda de náusea rola por mim novamente, enviando-me voando para o banheiro antes que eu possa até mesmo verificar a outra ponta do hall pela presença dele. Eu bato a porta fechada, enviando as arandelas da parede a balançarem, e mal chego ao banheiro antes de estar vomitando e arfando seco. Os músculos do meu estômago gritam em protesto, ainda feridos de meu desempenho na noite passada.

O esforço para vomitar vem e vem e vem. Por que diabos eu ainda estou tentando vomitar, se não há nada dentro de mim? Eu faço os ruídos mais terríveis enquanto abraço o vaso sanitário como o meu primogênito. Eu nunca estive tão agradecida como neste momento por Edward ser um maníaco por organização. Estou insuportavelmente feliz que seu banheiro é impecável, notando com satisfação que a água é até mesmo azul, com algum muito perfumado tipo, limpador Pinho Sol.

Então, com uma batida na porta, toda a minha dignidade, todo o meu orgulho, desabam em volta de mim, uma poça inútil sob meus descalços, nauseados pés.

Eu quero falar, dizer-lhe para ir embora, mas eu não tenho isso em mim. Eu envio uma prece silenciosa em seu lugar.

_Querido Deus... Eu prometo que eu nunca, nunca, nunca mais vou ficar bêbada de novo. Apenas, por favor, faça-o ir embora. Por favor, Deus -_

A porta se abre.

"Vá embora," eu resmundo imediatamente. Eu não posso olhar para ele - Eu só sei que o desgosto em seus olhos me faria morrer de vergonha.

Ele não ouve, é claro. Quando é que os homens ouvem? Então, a próxima coisa que eu sei é que ele está ao meu lado, recolhendo meus cabelos, puxando-os para fora do caminho. Ele está dizendo algo, mas não posso entender por cima das batidas na minha cabeça e do giro do meu estômago.

Quando a vontade de vomitar finalmente diminuiu eu sentei lá, nos meus joelhos, com os braços ainda abraçando o vaso sanitário, e descansei minha cabeça contra a porcelana felizmente limpa. Edward começou a esfregar minhas costas e isso é... bom. Eu suspiro. Estou com vergonha de me sentir bem com o que ele está fazendo. Eu gostaria que ele puxasse a descarga, livrando-nos da minha primeira reviravolta, mas isso não acontece; eventualmente meu braço está se debatendo pelo botão, de forma indelicada empurrando-o para baixo e deixando-o voltar para o lugar com um som estridente. A prova da minha vergonha gira e desaparece.

"Você se sente melhor?" ele finalmente pergunta. Quero bufar com a pergunta. Não, nunca vou me sentir melhor sobre este momento.

Eu me sinto fraca, instável e suada, mas sem mais náuseas. "Eu estou bem", murmuro.

"Eu te fiz alguma coisa", diz ele. Eu imediatamente penso em comida e sinto-me doente com o pensamento.

"Eu não quero isso", eu gemo.

"Você nem sabe o que é."

"Eu não posso nem olhar para comida agora."

"Não é comida", diz ele. "Bem, não exatamente." Ele se levanta do chão, puxa uma toalha do armário e molha-a na pia. De repente, a água fria está no meu pescoço e é bom, também. Eu gemo em apreciação.

"Você vai acampar aqui por um tempo?", ele pergunta. Eu ainda não me movi do meu lugar abraçada à privada.

"Preciso de um banho", murmuro, principalmente para mim. Eu me sinto nojenta. Tenho certeza de pareço ainda pior, o que é preocupante, considerando que eu estou sentada ao lado do Sr. Sobriedade Sexy aqui.

"Ok, tome o seu tempo", diz ele rapidamente. "Você sabe onde está tudo?"

Eu não queria dar a entender que eu queria usar seu chuveiro. Parece estranho. Eu não o conheço o suficiente, não é?

_Oh inferno, Bella, não é como se ele fosse se juntar a você._

Embora, depois de seus beijos ardentes na noite passada, não parece ser uma ideia tão horrível...

_Pare com isso, sua prostituta!_

Preciso de um banho frio, imediatamente. Eu manejo para acenar contra a porcelana, ao que Edward responde, "Tudo bem, mas você realmente deve tentar beber um pouco de água primeiro. Vou pegar seu copo." Eu sento ali, colada à privada, até que o ouço voltar e colocar o copo sobre o balcão. O clique da porta do banheiro segue a sua retirada.

Vomitar me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Eu não estou mais enjoada, pelo menos. Eu escovo os dentes e engulo metade do copo de água antes de me despir e entrar no chuveiro. Eu tento frio no início, mas apenas parece uma tortura, então eu rapidamente aciono o aquecedor e entro sob a água quente para os próximos 20 minutos. Eu uso o xampu e condicionador que achei escondidos em seu armário, sem me preocupar em colocá-los de volta quando eu termino. Eu acho que o jogo está de volta, não haverá mais limpeza para mim.

Quando eu termino empurro a cabeça para fora da porta. Edward não está em qualquer lugar à vista, então eu faço uma arrancada rápida para o quarto envolvida em nada, mas uma toalha macia. Quando estou em segurança dentro eu me visto nas minhas roupas velhas e escovo o cabelo. Eu procuro meu celular por quase cinco minutos antes de encontrá-lo debaixo da cama. Mas que diabos? Eu não estou surpresa ao ver que havia uma dúzia de mensagens de textos bêbadas enviadas para Rosalie antes de eu desmaiar.

O mais surpreendente são as meia dúzias, ou quase, chamadas perdidas de Alice. Persistente, não? Tenho a sensação de que Edward não gostou da ideia de nós fazermos amizade com uma com a outra... o que é mais uma razão para retornar a chamada. Eu rapidamente toco o religar e espero.

"Bella!" ela responde. "Te liguei um milhão de vezes. Você está bem?"

Eu tremo - ela gritando quase racha minha cabeça aberta.

"Eu estou bem", eu garanto. "Você poderia falar um pouco mais baixo? Minha cabeça dói muito."

"Ooh", diz ela, baixando a voz. "Você está de ressaca?"

"Você não?" Pergunto em descrença.

"Um pouco", admite ela. Ela não parece nem um pouco estar de ressaca, e eu estou verde de inveja. "Eu não tenho ressacas ruins. Ah, mas Jasper faz os melhores remédios para a ressaca. Posso te dar receita muito rápido, se quiser. Ou, ooh! Posso ir e fazer uma para você!" Ela parece tão animada, sua voz se elevando para aquele explode cabeça novamente.

"Alice..." Eu gemo.

"Opa! Desculpe!" Desta vez, ela sussurra. "Edward está com você agora?"

Por alguma razão desconhecida, ouvir seu sussurro me faz querer sussurrar. É engraçado, mas eu combino com seu tom de voz quando eu respondo, "Não. Ele está lá embaixo."

"Você apenas foi para a casa dele ontem à noite e desmaiou?"

Eu vacilo. "Hum, algo assim."

"Eu sinto muito sobre ontem à noite, Bella. Eu não tinha ideia de que você estava vomitando no banheiro."

Eu gemo na memória. Daqui a 50 anos, eu acho que eu ainda vou olhar para trás neste dia e me sentir envergonhada.

"Não me lembre", murmuro pateticamente.

"O que vocês estão fazendo hoje?" sussurra.

"Eu não sei. Vomitei toda a manhã," Eu sussurro de volta.

"Tem certeza que você não quer que eu vá fazer esse remédio para você? Eu juro que funciona."

"Edward disse que me fez alguma coisa. Eu não tenho certeza de que seja um remédio, embora..."

"Seu remédio não será tão bom quanto o meu", diz ela, confiante.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Alice."

"Você sabe, nós vamos sair para jantar com Esme e Carlisle esta noite. Você deve vir!"

"Quando você diz 'nós' quer dizer..."

"Edward e eu, é claro."

Oh Deus. Edward provavelmente perderá sua merda se eu acompanhá-lo para conhecer sua família... o que, ironicamente, torna a ideia a mais atraente de todas. Isto realmente deve mostrar a ele...

Mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas, também.

"Eu não sei, Alice", eu digo. "Eu não sei se Edward está pronto para isso."

Alice bufa no telefone. "Ele vai ter que se preparar", ela declara. "Se nós deixarmos isso para ele, provavelmente ele nunca dará o próximo passo. Além disso, eu estou convidando você."

"Mas eu nem sequer tenho qualquer roupa limpa aqui. Moro do outro lado em Seattle," Eu protesto.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Ainda tenho uma tonelada de roupas aqui. Vou levar algo mais esta tarde."

Há uma batida repentina na porta, me fazendo sobressaltar antes de apressadamente sussurrar, "Edward está batendo na porta, eu ligo de volta", e desligue. Corro para a porta e rapidamente balanço-a aberta. Edward está lá em uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e botões, e calça jeans, seu cabelo uma bagunça despenteada. Ele ostenta uma barba por fazer de um dia e uma amarelada, espessa bebida. Estou mais uma vez surpresa com o quão bonito ele é. Eu sinto que é algo que eu nunca poderei me acostumar.

"Você está bem aqui?" ele casualmente pergunta. "Você sumiu faz um tempo."

"Oh, sim. Estou bem." eu olho a bebida com cautela, esperando que não seja para mim. Mas eu sei que é. "O que é isso?"

"O seu novo melhor amigo", responde ele, empurrando-a para mim. Eu imediatamente a afasto, revoltada com a ideia.

"Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa beber isso", eu protesto.

"Você está julgando sem nem ter tentado", ele observa.

"Eu vou vomitar de novo."

"Apenas prove-o."

"Não."

"Bella..."

Deus, eu adoro quando ele diz meu nome. Especialmente quando seu tom é ameaçador.

"Está bem, _um_ gole. Se não for bom, então eu não posso beber. Eu não acho que meu estômago possa aguentar isso."

"Apenas tente", ele bufa. Eu lentamente tiro de sua mão e sinto o cheiro primeiro, embora eu não possa fazer muito com isso. É misturado, mais aquoso do que um Milk-shake. Eu tomo um gole pequeno, experimental, e na verdade é... bom. Muito bom!

Minha expressão deve me entregar porque Edward sorri, seus olhos ardendo nos meus. Ele parece satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Gostou?" ele palpita. Eu decidi não jogar em sua arrogância.

"Está bom", eu concordo, indiferente. Ele responde com outro sorriso malicioso e eu tenho uma súbita vontade de jogar a bebida por cima do meu ombro e saltar sobre ele como uma depravada mulher da caverna no cio. Mas é claro que isso não pode acontecer, então, eu apressadamente empurro essa ideia para o lado. Eu percebo que ainda estamos de pé na porta e de repente me sinto estranha. Devo convidá-lo para dentro? Em seu quarto de hóspedes?

Ele me salva do problema. "Hum, eu tenho cereais e coisas lá embaixo, se você quiser mais alguma coisa para comer." De repente, ele parece tão estranho como eu me sinto e eu suponho que isso não seja uma rotina normal para ele. Quantas meninas têm o prazer de passar a noite e se juntar a ele para um brunch mais tarde na manhã seguinte?

"Eu estou bem", eu garanto. "Eu provavelmente deveria levar as coisas devagar por enquanto." Eu mostro o meu copo para ele para indicar que sua mistura é mais do que suficiente. "O que há nesta coisa, afinal?" Eu me pergunto.

"Uma mistura de banana, leite e mel."

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha. "Só isso?"

"Basicamente".

"E isso ajuda?"

"Eu acho que sim. Suco de tomate ajuda muito, embora eu não ache que você gostaria de receber a mistura de leite, banana, e V8*".

_*Marca de suco de tomate._

Concordo com a cabeça. "Bem pensado, Eduardo". À menção de seu apelido, ele parece relaxar.

A estranheza nos segue, girando pelo ar, conforme descemos as escadas. Sinto-me como um intruso em sua casa, um desses visitantes indesejados, que não pescam a dica e vão embora. Eu me pergunto o que ele realmente pensa sobre mim. Talvez eu irrite a merda para fora dele; seria uma suposição razoável, considerando todas as coisas que eu fiz até agora.

Minha cabeça ainda está doendo bastante para tantas suposições. Eu me faço confortável em seu sofá e escoro meus pés sobre a mesa de café - ele olha para eles uma fração de segundo a mais do que o necessário antes de silenciosamente olhar para outro lugar. Eu lentamente tome um gole do meu remédio, me forçando a relaxar. Eu quero parecer à vontade, como se estar em sua casa fosse mais confortável do que estar na minha própria.

Eu não sei se isso está funcionando ou não. Ele desaparece na cozinha e eu viro para a TV. Poucos minutos depois ele está se jogando ao meu lado no sofá com um suspiro.

"Então, o que você está fazendo hoje?" Eu casualmente pergunto.

Ele esfrega a mão sobre o rosto. Ele parece cansado. "Eu tenho que jantar com a minha família esta noite", ele revela. "Com Alice." Seus olhos vacilam nos meus.

Eu me pergunto se devo dizer-lhe que Alice me convidou. Meu coração começa a bater conforme eu penso em sua possível reação contra meus prováveis ganhos. Eu não quero que ele enlouqueça... Eu estou nervosa.

Eu amarelo.

"Isso parece bom." Tomo um gole grande do meu remédio, tentando parar minha trêmula mão antes que ele perceba. Por que ele tem esse efeito em mim? Isso é loucura.

"Sim", ele concorda distraidamente. "Vocês duas realmente pareciam se dar bem." Sua observação parece ter sido mais do que apenas uma observação, mas eu me pergunto se eu estou imaginando coisas.

"Quem, eu e Alice?" Pergunto inocentemente.

"Sim."

"Sim, ela é muito legal", eu concordo.

"O que você estava fazendo em Olímpia na noite passada?" ele pergunta de repente.

"Saindo com Alice." _Obviamente_.

"Ela ligou para você?"

"Ela me ligou para pedir desculpas", eu esclareço.

"Desculpas pelo que?"

"Por me chamar de Lauren."

"Oh". Isso o cala rápido. Ha! A primeira rodada vai para o Time Swan.

"Sim, um... desculpe ter ligado bêbada para você", eu me desculpo sem jeito. Eu ainda me sinto estúpida, especialmente por vomitar em seu ouvido. Então, como uma nova rodada de arremessos, eu solto uma grande quantidade de palavras que eu provavelmente nunca deveria revelar. "Você sabe, quando você desligou ontem à noite, eu pensei que tivesse extrapolado. Pensei que você estivesse tipo... cansado de mim, eu acho."

Os olhos surpresos de Edward encontraram os meus. "Eu liguei para Alice", ele defende, como se eu não soubesse.

"Eu sei."

"Bella, eu não acho que nenhum homem em sã consciência possa ficar cansado de você", diz ele a sério. _Ah, faça-me corar, Sr. Eduardo._

Eu não tenho certeza se é ele ou a aposta falando. Uma parte de mim não quer saber e se esconde por trás de minha resposta embaraçosa. "Hum, obrigado."

Ele põe a mão no meu braço e eu posso sentir aquela mesma... excitação... disparar através de minha pele, diretamente em meus ossos. É um pequeno formigamento que faz com que meu estômago se aperte de uma forma prazerosa, uma experiência não revivida desde que o meu bonito professor de história da oitava série me levou para o escritório depois de eu ter torcido meu tornozelo tropeçando no enorme pé de Jessica Stanley. Um pensamento me ocorre de repente e ele vem como um grande alívio, visto que é uma surpresa: Eu tenho uma queda por Edward Cullen. _Puta merda._

Mas qualquer garota teria, eu justifico. Ele é lindo, armado com um sorriso de derrubar calcinhas. Nosso pequeno pobre sexo é muito indefeso contra esse tipo de munição... Embora seja bastante assustador, considerando que eu sei do que ele é capaz. Graças a Deus, Jacob os ouviu fazendo a aposta, ou então eu seria um caso perdido. Parece que ele pode encantar as calcinhas e tirar melhor delas.

"Estou falando sério", ele continua. "Nunca duvide de si mesma, Bella. Ok?" Minha resposta é um sorriso fraco. A pergunta seguinte é incerta. "Você quer fazer alguma coisa hoje?"

Eu esvaziei meu estômago, tomei meu banho, e agora estou sentada em seu sofá tomando meu remédio. Ele está perguntando aonde vamos a partir daqui, assim como eu.

Eu penso por um momento, repetindo o meu mantra. _O que Rose e Emmett fariam... O que Rose e Emmett fariam..._

Deus, eu gostaria que eles estivessem aqui para me dar conselhos. Eu me sinto perdida sem os dois conspiradores empurrando ideias para mim a cada cinco segundos. Talvez se eu ligasse para Rose e a atualizar ela vai me mandar sugestões por meio de mensagem de texto a cada tantas vezes.

Mas isso terá de vir mais tarde. Neste momento, o meu telefone está lá em cima, praticamente milhas e milhas de distância. Agora, eu estou sozinha.

"Podíamos ver um filme", eu sugiro. _Agora, quais são aqueles filmes que todos os homens odeiam... Aha! Filmes de mulherzinha! _"Oh! Você sabe, eu tenho vontade de ver _Ele Não Está Tão a Fim de Você_ há um tempo." Isto é verdade; James teria caído morto antes de ir vê-lo e Rose e eu simplesmente não tivemos tempo.

Edward olha confuso. "Sobre o que é esse?"

"Oh, é sobre garotas gostando de caras e não lendo os sinais de que o cara não é para elas." Puta merda. De repente eu percebo isso está batendo um pouco perto demais de casa para o meu gosto. Mas espere, eu não sou como elas - Eu _sei_ que ele não é a fim de mim. Certo?

Edward torce o rosto - seria um gesto extremamente adorável, se eu não estivesse tão preocupada com o que ele está pensando - e concorda. "Ok".

"Ótimo. Deixe-me ir pegar meu telefone e vou ligar e ver que horas passa." Estou voando até as escadas antes que ele possa protestar, ansiosa para ligar para Rose.

Nos limites seguros do quarto eu disco o seu número, em seguida, rapidamente desligo o telefone. _Porcaria!_ E se ele me ouve falando com ela? Isso não vai fazer... Eu digito um texto rápido ao invés.

_**Mayday Mayday - Eu estou na cova do leão. O que eu faço? - B**_

Eu ligo para as informações e pego o número para o cinema. Depois de determinar que era tempo suficiente, eu verifico minhas mensagens. Não é de surpreender, eu tenho uma mensagem de Emmett em vez de Rose. Jesus, ela vai a lugar nenhum sem ele agora?

_**Você dormiu com ele? - Em**_

_**Não! Você está brincando comigo? - B**_

_**Por que mais você passaria a noite em sua casa? - Em**_

_**Como você sabe que eu passei a noite? - B**_

_**Eu sou Confúcio, lembra-se? Onisciente. - Em**_

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Essa menina não consegue manter a boca fechada por nada no mundo. Estou surpresa que ela não tenha contado tudo para Edward até agora.

_**Então, o que você está fazendo? Você tem o gato? - Em**_

_**Não, Emmett. Eu disse que não estou pegando um gato. - B**_

_**Vamos discutir isso mais tarde. Por agora, deixe alguma merda feminina em seu banheiro. Quanto mais desagradável melhor. - Em**_

_**Desagradável? - B**_

_**Você sabe... merdas femininas. - Em**_

_**Eu estou dizendo a Rose que você disse isso. - B**_

_**Ela está sentada bem aqui. - Em**_

_**Então diga a sua bunda inútil para me enviar um texto de volta. - B**_

_**Ela disse que as unhas bunda inúteis dela estão secando. - Em**_

Pfft... unhas inúteis é certo. Eu nunca entendi a sua obsessão com essas coisas.

_**Alice me convidou para jantar com a família esta noite. - B**_

_**Puta merda, isso é GENIAL. No que você ainda precisa de mim? - Em**_

_**Eu acredito que eu mandei uma mensagem para Rose, não para você. - B**_

_**Será que Edward sabe que você está indo? - Em**_

_**Umm... não. Então você acha que eu devo ir? - B**_

_**Inferno sim, eu acho. - Em**_

_**Devo ficar com medo? - B**_

Uma batida na porta me faz saltar. Meu Deus... eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo! Ele provavelmente suspeita que eu estou abraçando a privada novamente. Eu rapidamente coloco meu telefone para vibrar, coloco-o no meu bolso de trás, e abro a porta.

"Hey," saúdo. Eu sinto falta de ar e não sei por que... Eu acho que todo o planejamento e conspiração fazem eu me sentir mentalmente gasta.

"Hey", repete Edward. "Você está bem? Você não está doente de novo, não é?"

_Eu sabia._

"Não, eu estou bem. Eu estava pensando. O filme começa às duas horas; se nos apressarmos podemos assisti-lo."

Nós vamos em seu carro. Eu me sinto suja em minhas roupas velhas, jurando que eu posso cheirar fumaça de cigarro no tecido. Isso é _realmente_ atraente, penso sarcasticamente. E os saltos ferem meus pés já doloridos - Eu costumo evitar as coisas quando eu posso.

Mas, infelizmente, não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso agora. Espero que Alice me traga algo mais confortável para hoje à noite. Eu ainda não disse a Edward que ela está vindo... ou que eu estou indo jantar. Ai meu Deus. Eu fico nervosa com o pensamento.

"Vou levá-la para pegar o seu carro depois do filme," Edward oferece. Eu rapidamente concordo.

"Ok". Um silêncio se instala entre nós. Não é desconfortável. Não é confortável. É só... é. E eu não gosto disso. "Diga-me algo sobre si mesmo," eu peço.

Edward olha para mim. "O que você quer saber?"

"Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa." Eu dou de ombros. "Eu sinto que não sei nada sobre você." Ele se desloca em seu assento, parecendo desconfortável. Eu decido começar a trazê-lo para a luz. "Qual é sua cor favorita?"

Ele olha para mim interrogativamente. "Um, azul, eu acho."

"Ótimo. Qual é o seu filme favorito?"

Ele pensa sobre isso. "Eu não acho que eu tenho um", ele finalmente admite.

"O quê? Como você pode não ter um?"

"Eu não assisto muitos filmes."

"Bem, certamente existe alguns que você gosta."

"Eu realmente não tenho pensado sobre qual é o meu favorito."

"Bem pense sobre isso agora", eu bufo provocando. Ele sorri para o meu gesto.

"Muito difícil, sinto muito", diz ele, mas ele realmente não parece sentir. "Eu sempre gostei de _The Pianist_".

"_The Pianist_? Ainda não vi", eu admito.

"Sério? Devemos alugá-lo. É sobre um pianista judeu que luta para sobreviver na Segunda Guerra Mundial."

"Parece triste."

"É."

"Eu não gosto de filmes tristes."

Parado em um sinal vermelho, ele olha para mim. "Então de que filme _você_ gosta, Senhorita Swan?"

Leva-me apenas um segundo para responder. "Há muitos deles. Algumas pessoas pensam que alguns deles são estúpidos, mas, que diabo, eles são divertidos. Eles me fazem rir." Eu olho para ele; os olhos de Edward estão na estrada de novo, ainda que pisquem rapidamente para encontrar os meus.

"Nomeie algum", ele pede.

"Super Troopers. _Monty Python and The Holy Graal_. _Old School_. _The Big Lebowski_".*

_*Super Tiras, Monty Python – Em busca do Cálice Sagrado, Dias Incríveis, O Grande Lebowski._

Edward sorri. "Você gosta de _The Big Lebowski_?"

"_The Big Lebowski_ me possui", eu confesso.

"Eu nunca percebi que esse filme atraia as senhoras."

"Você viu?"

"Partes".

"_O que?_ Partes? Quer dizer que você nunca assistiu o filme inteiro? Tudo bem, pare o carro agora", eu grito. Edward olha intrigado. "Você está me ouvindo? Dê a volta!"

"Mas e o filme?"

"Estamos alugando _The Big Lebowski_. É uma tragédia que você ainda não tenha visto. Felizmente, eu tenho os meios para corrigir esta pequena blasfêmia."

"Mas -" Edward parece despedaçado. Eu estou tirando seu controle, apenas mandando nele como se eu possuísse o dia. Tenho certeza que ele não sabe o que pensar.

Eu estou toda tensa agora, bêbada no meu minúsculo pedaço de poder. "Sem mas. Agora dê a volta nisso antes que eu vá por cima do console."

Edward parece incerto. Então, minha ameaça se registra, ele sorri. "Vir no console, hein?"*

_*O velho trocadilho que faz o verbo "vir" virar "gozar"._

Eu ri como uma menininha e revirei os olhos. "Pervertido. Onde é o lugar mais próximo para alugar filmes?"

"Eu não sei", diz ele inocentemente. "Eu acho que posso ter esquecido..."

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele. "Se você valoriza sua vida, em breve você vai se lembrar," eu ameaço.

"Ou o quê? Mais 'vindo' sobre o console?"

"Por que você não deu a volta ainda?"

"Há tráfego, Bella, eu não posso simplesmente virar na frente de todos."

"Você é pior do que a minha avó, eu juro. Apenas jogue o carro e todo mundo vai parar."

"Você está louca?"

"Louca por _The Big Lebowski._ Olha, uma abertura! Vai, vai, vai!" Edward fica ali olhando totalmente confuso. A abertura vai e vem, a oportunidade acenando conforme chuta poeira em nossos rostos. "O que você está fazendo?" Eu choro.

"Bella", Edward diz calmamente, como se ele estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança: "Eu não vou me matar por _The Big Lebowski_."

"Bem, só para que fique claro, se há sempre um filme que vale a pena morrer por, é esse."

"É mesmo?"

"Absolutamente".

"Então, isso significa que você vai assistir _The Pianist_?"

"O que? Não."

"Ei, eu estou assistindo _The Big Lebowski_..."

"Eu disse que não gosto de filmes tristes", eu protesto.

"Mas é um _bom_ filme."

"Você vai esfregar minhas costas?"

Edward olha para mim com curiosidade. "Sério?"

Eu viro para trás e esfrego meu ombro para simular, franzindo o meu nariz para enfatizar a dor. "Dói", eu faço bico. Assim como os meus pés - talvez eu possa tê-los esfregados também.

Ele respira fundo, seus olhos brevemente encontrando os meus. Eles são tão profundos, tão intensos. Tão cheios de... algo. Eles capturam o meu olhar, perfurando minhas defesas de dentro para fora. Eu me sinto crua e exposta sob seu encanto.

Mordendo os lábios, eu desvio o olhar. Edward dá um pequeno suspiro, o som mal é ouvido no pequeno espaço do carro.

"Você vai assistir _The Pianist_?"

Concordo com a cabeça, porque eu vou. Eu teria visto de qualquer maneira, provavelmente, apenas para compreender um de seus filmes favoritos, mas pelo menos dessa forma eu vou conseguir ganhar um brinde com isso. Eu não posso ajudar, mas ser surpreendida novamente e novamente em meu próprio nível de genialidade.

Nós nos separamos na loja de filme, eu em busca de _The Lebowski_, Edward em busca de _The Pianist_. Os filmes não são bem organizados e leva-me tempo encontrá-lo. Quando está em minhas mãos eu olho para ver que Edward ainda está remoendo uma seção. Eu navego através de algumas outras comédias, querendo saber se há alguma coisa que eu tenha esquecido.

Acho _Office Space_*, outro imperdível. Eu não tenho certeza se Edward viu esse, mas sinto que é algo que ele pode apreciar, uma vez que ele trabalha em um escritório. Eu os reuni e os levei.

*Como Enlouquecer o Seu Chefe

"Tá olhando o que?" Eu pergunto. Ele tem _The Pianist_ em uma mão, um filme não identificado na outra. Ele rapidamente coloca de volta na prateleira quando vê que eu acabei.

"Nada, apenas dando uma olhada. Você está pronta?"

"Claro. Você já viu _Office Space_?"

Edward franze a testa, pegando o filme de mim e examinando sua capa. "Não".

Eu dou um suspiro enorme, exagerado. "Bom Deus, Eduardo Você tem sido privado – o que você fez antes de me conhecer? Mesmo que nós não o vejamos hoje, você tem que me prometer que vai vê-lo em breve."

"Você sabe, eu não tenho certeza se eu realmente tenho tempo para assistir a todas as comédias de todos os tempos.", ele argumenta levemente.

"Há algumas coisas, como os gênios cômicos amontoados nesses pequenos dois discos, que você simplesmente _arruma_ tempo para ver.". Eu ergo os dois filmes para mostrar o meu ponto.

"Então eu tenho que pegar um outro, também", declara. Sem esperar pela minha resposta, ele sai, já à espreita. Eu suspiro e o sigo. Depois de alguns minutos de procura, ele pergunta: "Como você se sente sobre Stephen King?"

Eu franzo a testa. "Eu não gosto de filmes de terror."

Com um olhar questionador Edward diz: "Então deixe-me ver se entendi... você só gosta de um filme se ele é cheio de piadas com peido e frases rápidas."

Eu engasgo. "Esses filmes _não têm_ piadas com peido!"

"É preciso diversificar", diz ele.

"Eu gosto de filmes felizes." Estou fazendo beicinho novamente.

"Um pouco de variedade nunca matou ninguém. Aqui," ele arranca um filme da prateleira, "este não é muito assustador. _The Green Mile_*. Isso é bom."

_*A Espera de Um Milagre_

"É sobre o quê?" Eu olho para a capa, notando Tom Hanks. Sei que este não pode ser tão ruim enquanto eu lembro alguns de seus bons filmes.

"É sobre um grupo de agentes penitenciários que trabalham no corredor da morte."

Eu enrugo o meu nariz. "Parece sério."

Ele leva os filmes de mim com um sorriso malicioso. Eu tenho uma vontade súbita de chupar o sorriso de seu rosto, mas eu sabiamente reino no controle sobre meus hormônios esporádicos. Atirar-me nele uma vez foi humilhante; fazê-lo novamente em menos de 24 horas é simplesmente indecente.

"Acho que você vai ter que assistir e ver", responde ele, e, juntos, vamos para a fila pagar.

Nós concordamos em pegar meu carro e caímos em uma conversa fácil no caminho até lá. Discutimos os filmes um pouco mais e então eu pergunto a Edward se ele conhece o namorado de Alice, Jasper, no que ele revela que eles se encontraram algumas vezes durante jantares festivos. Eu o vejo enquanto ele fala de Alice, observando um carinho escondido por sua irmã. É óbvio que ela o ama também, e eu pondero a verdadeira extensão de seu relacionamento. São alguns anos de distância – eles próximos enquanto cresciam? Naturalmente, a sua mãe morreu, forçando-os a viver com seus padrinhos quando eram crianças. Talvez eles se ligaram durante esse momento difícil.

Eu fugazmente me pergunto o que aconteceu com o pai de Edward. Nem ele nem Alice falaram dele. Talvez eles nunca o conheceram.

Eu percebo que não sei nada sobre este homem sentado ao meu lado. Ele é um mistério, uma caixa bonita com um laço bonito - mas o que tem dentro? Será que eu vou desembrulhar o exterior, revelando o verdadeiro presente por baixo? Eu não entendo minhas esperanças; tanto quanto eu gostaria de desvendar o mistério, eu sei que nosso tempo é limitado. Eventualmente, a verdade será revelada. Eventualmente, o jogo vai acabar.

Nós nos dividimos brevemente uma vez que chegamos ao meu carro. Eu o sigo até sua casa e percebo que eu estou morrendo de fome. Todos os traços de náuseas sumiram e minha dor de cabeça é muito menos grave.

Ele sai do carro, rapidamente inclinando para dentro para recuperar os quatro filmes. Eu vejo seus movimentos, observando a maneira como sua camisa abraça os músculos tensos de suas costas. Como é possível que alguém fique tão incrivelmente... delicioso? Tudo nele é pura perfeição. Ele é lindo.

Ele permite que eu entre primeiro na casa, colocando a mão nas minhas costas. O formigamento começa, eletrizando todo o meu corpo, despertando cada célula e fibra do meu ser.

"Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa para o almoço?" eu ofereço. Edward parece horrorizado por um momento, como se a ideia lhe causasse dor, física real. Tenho certeza que ele está se lembrando do estado de sua cozinha na outra noite.

"Vou fazer alguma coisa", ele rapidamente assegura. "Por que você não vai colocar o filme?"

"_The Big Lebowski_?"

"Claro."

"Ok". Ele desaparece na cozinha e eu faço o meu caminho para a bancada de entretenimento. Uma espiada em sua coleção de CDs revela que tudo foi reorganizado como antes. Reviro os olhos - quanto tempo ele gasta para garantir que tudo seja apenas certo? Muito tempo, eu penso, mas eu deixo para lá desta vez, temendo minha morte se mexer com sua coleção novamente.

"Um sanduíche está bom?" ele chama da cozinha.

"Uh, com certeza."

"O que você gosta nele?"

"O que você tem?"

Eu coloco o filme enquanto ele lista uma série de recheios. Incapaz de me lembrar de todos eles, eu faço o meu caminho para a cozinha. Ele está no balcão, uma tábua e um monte de comida segurando sua atenção, ele não me ouve entrar e por um momento eu só o assisto, observando o modo como seus músculos alongam e comprimem quando ele alcança alguma coisa, o modo como seu traseiro fica em seus jeans. É muito bom...

De repente, ele se vira, meu nome a meio caminho de seus lábios, e salta quando me vê ali. "Cristo!", ele exclama. "O que você está fazendo?"

Eu finjo inocência. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vá admitir que eu apenas estava cobiçando-o da porta. "Vindo para ver o que você está fazendo. Coloquei o filme." Ele sorri, mas eu o ignoro e me aproximo, parando de pé apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

"O que você quer em seu sanduíche?"

Eu escolho e pego os ingredientes espalhados diante de nós, eventualmente pedindo ajuda. Estou consternada quando descubro que ele não tem nenhum salgadinho.

"Salgadinhos não são saudáveis.", é a desculpa dele.

"Então?"

"Então eu tento não manter essas coisas em casa."

"Então o que você lancha?"

"Eu não sei. Eu não lancho muito. Tenho fruta," ele explica, "e pipoca para o filme."

"Então você acha que a pipoca é saudável?" Pergunto em dúvida.

"É, se não tem manteiga."

Estou chocada. "Você comprou pipoca _sem manteiga_?" Minha boca está entreaberta, uma clássica armadilha para mosca. Edward sorri para mim, embora eu não saiba o que é tão engraçado sobre esta atrocidade. _Sem_ lanches? Pipoca _sem manteiga_? _Sério_?

É por isso que ele é tão lindo? A falta de gordura trans? É algo para se pensar, com certeza.

"Você ficaria surpreso com o quão melhor você se sente quando você tem uma alimentação saudável", ele me informa. Ele está claramente divertindo-se com a minha falta de entendimento, a minha total perplexidade.

"Eu me sinto muito bem", afirmo.

"Sente?"

"Bem, talvez não _hoje,_" eu enfatizo, recordando minha ressaca horrível, "mas todos os dias eu estou."

Ele eventualmente aponta na direção da pipoca sem manteiga e eu remexo em seu armário até que eu encontro um saco. Jogo-o no microondas, eu o assisto como um falcão até que quase acabe de explodir. Eu tenho um mau hábito de permitir que a pipoca queime. Depois, eu ajudo Edward a guardar tudo antes de pegar minha bebida, sanduíche, e o saco de pipoca e levar os três para a sala sem olhar para trás. Eu posso sentir seus olhos me seguindo por todo o caminho para fora.

Eu me faço confortável no sofá, chutando esses malditos saltos e enfiando os pés debaixo do meu corpo. Eu sei que Edward não gosta que eu coma na sala de estar de novo, especialmente sem a permissão dele, mas eu acho que esse é o ponto. Se eu andar na ponta dos pés em torno dele, então por que mesmo eu estou aqui?

Ele caminha em silêncio, caindo ao meu lado no sofá com grande entusiasmo. Estou surpresa quando ele não diz nada.

Minha boca se abre - estou ansiosa para dizer algo, ansiando para obter uma resposta dele - mas rapidamente eu a fecho novamente. Não estou com vontade de provocar uma briga. Não agora. Silenciosamente, eu pego o controle remoto e inicio o filme.

"Você vai amar isso", eu prometo. "O personagem de John Goodman é hilário."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Eu estou esperando por isso." Juntos, mastigamos nossos sanduíches, olhando para a tela em silêncio. Os créditos de abertura não mostram nada, mas uma bola de feno rolando enquanto o narrador fala; Edward assiste impassível por alguns momentos antes de sorrir. "Uau, isso é hilário uma bola de feno", ele brinca. Eu bato em seu braço.

"Sshhhh! Você tem que ouvir."

O filme segue. Edward faz comentários provocativos de vez em quando, mas logo eu o pego rindo. "A palavra _foda_ vai ser embutida em meu vocabulário quando isso acabar", diz ele secamente.

"Eu sei. Isso não é ótimo?"

Ele testa um olhar em minha direção, não virando a cabeça completamente, mas o seu sorriso de cumplicidade é óbvio. Ele está gostando do filme. E por que não? É foda.

Sim, essa palavra vai ser embutida em meu vocabulário, também.

Nós compartilhamos a pipoca enquanto assistimos, o saco enfiado entre os nossos corpos como um divisor da sorte. Toda vez que minha mão roça na dele aquele mesmo choque familiar avança através do meu braço, espalhando pelo meu corpo, fixando-se dentro do meu núcleo. Eu quero beijá-lo novamente, para sentir seus lábios nos meus, sua respiração na minha pele, mas não me atrevo. Mas eu me pergunto por que ele não me beija e, eventualmente, aplaco-me com a teoria de que ele pode apenas não ser carinhoso. Suponho, sendo sem afeto e incapaz de andar de mãos dadas.

No meio do filme, a campainha toca. Estou perplexa, de primeira e, de repente, todo o meu corpo se reseta em alarme.

Alice. Com a roupa. _Oh merda!_

Edward pausa o filme, resmunga: "Foda, quem pode ser?" - o filme está tendo um efeito profundo em nós dois - e se levanta para atender a porta. Meu coração bate no meu peito como uma britadeira e tenho certeza que vai estourar direto para fora do meu corpo.

Oh Deus. Ela vai dizer para ele que eu vou. Ele vai enlouquecer. Lá se vai _The Big Lebowski_... Adeus, The Dude, adeus. Eu tenho metade de um pensamento para fugir pela porta dos fundos antes de um deles voltar. Mas, infelizmente, eu estou congelada no sofá, paralisada na minha consternação.

Alice, tão fresca e de olhos brilhantes como a primavera, vem saltando para a sala carregando uma sacola. Ela é toda sorrisos enquanto seus olhos arregalam para mim no sofá.

"Bella! Você parece estar se sentindo melhor," ela anuncia. Edward segue-a para a sala, a mão puxando seu cabelo - um hábito agradável que eu apenas comecei a notar.

"Hum, sim. Eu estou." Minha voz é pequena. Eu suponho que ela não contou a ele - ele parece muito calmo.

"Aqui está a roupa," diz ela, jogando a bolsa no meu colo. "Eu trouxe alguns altos e rasteiros no caso de você não gostar do que eu escolhi. Mas há um vestido que vai ficar incrível em você. Acho que tudo deve se encaixar."

"Alice", diz Edward, "estamos apenas assistindo a alguns filmes. Eu não acho que ela realmente precise de um vestido para isso."

Alice levanta os olhos para encontrar os dele. Para ser tão pequena, ela mantém-se alta e forte, ela parece maior do que a vida naquele momento.

"Claro que não, Edward. Convidei-a para jantar conosco esta noite." Seus olhos verdes piscam para encontrar meus largos, marrons, horrorizados. "Ela não te contou?"

* * *

**Oh, parece que alguém está em apuros... quem vocês acham que deve correr primeiro? Bella ou Alice?**

**Beijos, Nai.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

(Tradutora – Nai)

**~EPOV~**

Eu pisco para Alice, com certeza eu a entendi errado. "Você fez o que?"

"Eu a convidei para jantar. Eu não estarei na cidade por muito tempo e eu quis conhecê-la um pouco mais antes de ir. Eu trouxe algumas roupas para ela não ter que dirigir todo o caminho até Seattle apenas por algo limpo para vestir." Alice diz isso como se estivéssemos tendo a conversa mais natural do mundo. Meus olhos caem em Bella, quem está me olhando com olhos arregalados, cautelosos. "Certo, Bella?" Alice pede pela confirmação dela no assunto. Isso apenas parece desencorajar mais Bella.

"Um, sim," ela murmura. Ela olha para mim. "Desculpa, eu esqueci completamente de mencionar isso..."

"Oh, não precisa se desculpar," Alice interrompe. Estou horrorizado, incapaz de acreditar que isso está realmente acontecendo. Essas garotas estão conspirando contra mim?

"Você não se importa, não é, Edward?" Bella pergunta, seu tom incerto.

O que eu posso possivelmente dizer para isso? _Claro que eu me importo, Bella. Não posso pensar em nada pior no universo inteiro do que ter você me acompanhando em um jantar de família. Bem, exceto toda essa pequena coisa da aposta que eu me esqueci de te contar..._

Sim, isso iria realmente muito bem. Eu puxo meu cabelo, certamente essa mulher está me levando a ficar careca.

Alice fala antes que eu tenha chance "Por que ele iria se importar?" Ela olha de mim para Bella em dúvida.

"Eu não me importo." Eu finalmente respondo. Bella não parece convencida.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim," eu digo rapidamente, e então eu repito a pergunta de Alice "Por que eu me importaria? Claro que você pode vir."

Eu repito a frase na minha cabeça, esperando que ela se instale. Esperando achar alguma verdade nas palavras.

Mas eu _realmente _me importo. Eu _nunca_ trouxe uma garota para casa para conhecer Esme e Carlisle. E Bella, bem, ela é uma garota incrível – não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para trazer para casa – mas mesmo assim eu só a conheço por uma semana. Isso sem nem levar em consideração o que vai acontecer se ela descobrir a verdade sobre o nosso relacionamento.

Puta merda, eu acho que eu preciso de uma bebida – minha vida está virando uma novela.

Alice salta até Bella "Venha, vamos nos trocar e ter certeza de que todas as roupas vão servir." Bella olha para mim novamente, ainda cautelosa, e eu forço um sorriso para assegura-la de que tudo está bem. Elas desaparecem escada acima, Alice falando sem parar sobre um dos vestidos que trouxe.

Quando as ouço no andar de cima perto da porta, eu libero um suspiro suprimido. Eu quero ligar para Emmett, mas eu já sei o que ele vai dizer: _"Qual é o problema, homem? Você, obviamente, gosta dela. Está mais do que na hora de você levar uma garota para casa para jantar... pelo amor de Deus, seus pais __têm__ que pensar que você é gay a essa altura."_

Emmett nunca aprovou o meu comportamento. Ele ama as mulheres, valoriza-as, nunca mostrando desrespeito flagrante. Até agora, eu gostaria de pensar que eu nunca desrespeitei, tampouco, embora alguns discordem. Mas tudo foi consensual, eu nunca pressionei ninguém a fazer algo que não queria fazer. Eu nunca pressionei Bella, tampouco...

Mas eu menti para ela. Eu menti e falei coisas que ela queria ouvir, coisas para fazê-la corar. Eu disse a ela coisas que a deixaram querendo mais, _doendo_ por mais...

E isso é desrespeitoso.

Entro na cozinha, balançando a cabeça com a realização, desamparado. Talvez eu devesse contar a ela. Talvez, esta noite, eu vá.

Sirvo um pequeno copo de brandy e o engulo, não o suficiente para ficar bêbado, mas espero que o suficiente para diminuir meu estado de nervos. Acho o meu telefone e percebo que tenho uma chamada não atendida de Esme. Quando ele tocou?

Ela deixou uma mensagem. "Edward, querido, me ligue quando você ouvir isso. Alice me disse que você tem uma amiga que vem para o jantar e eu apenas... caramba, querido, eu nem tenho palavras agora. Estou _tão_ ansiosa para conhecer essa garota de sorte..."

Jesus, isto não é bom. Sozinho, na minha sala, eu ligo de volta. Eu não posso ouvir um único som lá em cima, não importa o quão duro eu tente.

"Edward!" ela grita. "É verdade, querido? Você está trazendo alguém?"

"Esme..."

"Oh, não se preocupe, Edward. Claro que eu não vou envergonhá-lo!" Como se _esse _fosse o motivo das minhas preocupações.

"Não, não é isso."

"O que é, então? Ela ainda vem?"

"Sim, ela vai."

"Ela gosta de Hibachi*, certo? Alice quer ir para aquele pequeno restaurante onde eles cozinham a comida na sua frente."

_*O original hibachi japonês é um recipente, geralmente de porcelana, que serve para cozinhar com carvão. Na América do norte, o hibachi se refere a um pequeno fogão ou chapa de ferro usado em restaurantes Teppanyaki, onde o Chefe cozinha na frente dos clientes, geralmente de forma teatral._

Eu não tenho idéia se ela gosta de Hibachi e acho aquele pensamento inquietante. Por que eu anseio em saber coisas tão triviais sobre ela? Não deveria importar se eu sei quais são os seus alimentos favoritos e ainda, por alguma razão, importa.

"Eu não sei", eu respondo sinceramente. "Eu nunca perguntei."

"Oh, bem pergunte!" Seu tom é um xingamento. "Se ela não gosta eu tenho certeza que Alice não irá se importar de comer em outro lugar. Pelo amor de Deus ela come _tudo_ que vê. Como ela é tão magra está além de mim."

"Ok, Esme. Eu vou perguntar."

"Ótimo. Alice está aí?"

"Sim".

"Bem, diga a ela para pegar leve com a pobre moça. Você sabe quão arrogante a sua irmã pode ser às vezes."

_Como se eu não soubesse._

"Não se preocupe, Esme. Elas parecem realmente ter... se dado bem." Deus, isso é um eufemismo.

"Tudo bem, querido. Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Apenas me ligue, se houver problema com o Hibachi."

"Eu tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem."

"Bem, vejo você daqui a pouco. Tchau, querido."

Sem a voz de Esme, doce e maternal no meu ouvido, o silêncio retornou, frio, agreste e inóspito. As garotas ainda estão no andar de cima, fazendo Deus sabe o quê, e eu não posso ouvir um pio vindo delas. Eu tenho um desejo enorme de me esgueirar lá em cima e verificá-las, mas me contenho, reconhecendo o 'tempo de garotas' quando o vejo. Se eu aprendi uma coisa enquanto crescia, era que você nunca cruzava com o 'tempo de garotas' de Alice; ferros quentes e pinças podem ser munições letais.

Eu suspiro e retomo o filme, pensando em assistir um pouco mais para passar o tempo. É realmente muito divertido, embora não seja algo que eu esperava que Bella recomendasse. É estranho, mas eu me vejo atraído pela imprevisibilidade dela.

Eu tento me concentrar no filme - eu tento realmente, na verdade - mas é inútil. Minha mente está nadando. A maioria do tempo eu gasto olhando para a tela, vendo, mas não absorvendo as cenas, meus pensamentos apenas uma imagem sobreposta a outra.

O filme termina e começa de novo. Eu não posso evitar sorrir quando eu vejo a bola de feno novamente, imaginando Bella sentada aqui ao meu lado. Em seguida, uma porta bate no andar de cima, fazendo-me saltar.

Alice vem trotando pelas escadas, os saltos clicando nos degraus como um par de castanholas.

"Hei", diz ela com desdém, e nem sequer me permite responder antes que ela deslize para a cozinha. "Vou pegar algo para beber."

Levanto-me a sigo, só para encontrá-la enterrada na frente da geladeira quando no cômodo. Cruzo os braços, na esperança de transmitir a seriedade que esta situação pede.

"Alice", eu digo, mantendo a minha voz no mesmo tom, "o que diabos está acontecendo?"

Ela se endireita e olha por cima do ombro para mim, franzindo a testa. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer, você fez um trabalho muito rápido de tornar Bella sua nova melhor amiga. Você poderia ter pelo menos me deixado apresentá-las primeiro."

A porta da geladeira bate com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. "Eu não vejo o que há de errado em ser amigo de alguém", diz ela secamente.

"Parece que você não está sendo você mesma, isso é tudo."

"Você prefere que eu seja má com ela?"

"Você nunca fez um esforço com mais ninguém."

"Sim, bem, nunca houve propósito com mais ninguém. Eu não sou boa em perder o meu tempo. Você sabe disso." Com essa mensagem críptica ela desliza por mim, a bebida presa firmemente em suas garras.

E o que diabos isso quer dizer?

"Do que você está falando?" Eu chamo por ela.

"Se você não consegue ver, Edward, então você é cego. Mas é uma coisa que você tem que descobrir por si mesmo. Você irá apreciar mais uma vez você o fizer."

Clique, clique, clique, clique. Ela desaparece subindo as escadas, deixando-me ainda mais frustrado do que antes. Outro pequeno copo de brandy segue, eu finalmente me esgueiro lá em cima, em direção ao meu quarto - Eu posso ouvir as palavras abafadas e risos lá dentro - para me vestir. Eu salpico meu rosto com água fria e tento domar o meu cabelo selvagem, apesar de que meus esforços são geralmente inúteis. Depois de vestido eu decido ouvir um pouco de música e volto para o sofá, esperando deixar que as palavras reconfortantes me distraiam e façam passar o tempo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou antes de eu ouvir mais movimento no andar de cima. Poderiam ter sido dez minutos, mas poderia ter sido uma hora. Parecia uma eternidade. Eu me endireitei no sofá, aquele lugar no topo da escada - o local onde uma das garotas em primeiro lugar foi vista - prendendo a minha atenção.

Eu ouço suas vozes antes de eu vê-las, elas estão conversando e falando sobre uma coisa ou outra, as palavras confusas e tornam-se estranhas em meus ouvidos. Em seguida, elas simultaneamente aparecem no topo das escadas, Alice sorrindo, Bella anormalmente cruel. Elas descem as escadas juntas e eu subo ao encontro delas.

Meus respiração para com a visão de Bella. Ela não está apenas bonita mais - ela está... _linda_. Ela está usando um simples vestido azul que valoriza todas as suas curvas, a bainha caindo um pouco acima dos joelhos e o decote é sexy sem mostrar mais que o necessário. Seu cabelo, sempre brilhante, cai em cachos grandes em suas costas. Sua pele parece brilhar, sedosa e macia, apenas _pede_ para ser acariciada, tocada. Para ser adorada. Seus olhos grandes e expressivos estão mais brilhantes do que nunca, eles me observam com uma mistura de apreciação e dor. Eu só posso imaginar o que Alice a fez passar lá em cima.

"Olha, Edward," Alice anuncia com entusiasmo, "O meu vestido da sorte serve perfeitamente nela!"

Meus olhos ajustam-se aos dela com surpresa. "Vestido da sorte?"

Bella revira os olhos quando fecha a distância entre nós. "É o vestido que ela usava quando conheceu Jasper", explica ela. "E o vestido só conhece_ ele._.. eu acho". Ela sussurra as últimas palavras com um olhar preocupado.

"Uau. Estou surpreso por ela ter aberto mão de seu santuário."

"Foi difícil", Alice concorda, "mas foi por uma boa causa, por isso vale à pena."

Por uma boa causa? Que diabos há com ela e esses comentários estranhos? Eu decido deixar para lá e voltar meu olhar para Bella. Simplesmente não há palavras para o que eu quero dizer a ela agora.

"Você parece... quero dizer... uau. Você está incrível."

Ela cora, alisando uma ruga invisível em seu vestido. Então ela se inclina, tão perto que posso sentir o cheiro perfumado do cabelo dela, e sussurra: "Você não tem _nenhuma_ idéia do que eu passei lá em cima". Ela termina o comentário com um olhar irritado, como se eu tivesse jogado-a para os lobos.

Alice atende a um telefonema, não nos dando nem um pouco de atenção.

"Desculpe. Podemos criar um código de 'momento angústia' da próxima vez", eu deixo escapar sem pensar.

Bella me olha surpresa. "Da próxima vez?"

"Hum, bem... você sabe. Você nunca pode saber com Alice". Eu tropeço como um idiota pela minha resposta, mas ao invés de continuar com o tema Bella começa a puxar o meu colarinho, alisando-o até o meu peito.

"Você fica bem nesta cor", ela comenta sobre a minha camisa verde escuro. Eu ainda não tinha prestado atenção ao que eu tinha vestido. "Realça os seus olhos."

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo do seu vestido."

Ela zomba. "Meus olhos são castanhos."

"Então?"

"Então... ninguém quer realçar _essa_ cor."

"Não seja ridícula, Bella. Seus olhos são lindos."

Ela parece duvidosa, mas antes que ela possa responder Alice está pairando de volta para nós. Bella remove as mãos do meu colarinho e reduz o seu olhar.

"Bella, como você se sente sobre Hibachi?" Alice pergunta.

"Oh, hum, eu amo Hibachi."

"Ótimo! Estamos indo para um lugar chamado Steakhouse Fuji. É _tão_ bom! Você come sushi?"

"Sim, sushi é ótimo."

Os olhos de Alice se iluminam como os de uma criança no Natal enquanto toma o meu braço em um aperto de morte. "Eu _sabia_!" ela esguicha. Bella parece assustada. "Edward costumava sempre lamentar que ninguém gosta de sushi", ela explica, "mas agora ele tem tipo... uma companheira de sushi."

Alice fica animada com as coisas mais estranhas. Os olhos perplexos de Bella encontram os meus e eu dou de ombros, silenciosamente comunicando que eu não sei do que diabos ela está falando.

"Oh, bem, isso é ótimo", Bella disse hesitante.

"Espere até você ver este lugar", Alice divaga. "Ele tem um aquário de peixes no _chão_!"

"Sério?"

"Siiiim. É incrível. O chão é transparente e você simplesmente caminha sobre ele."

"É de vidro?"

"Não, eu acho que é acrílico. Parece muito legal embora. Não é, Edward?"

Estou surpreso por de repente ser abordado. "Hum, sim. É muito bom."

Ambas as meninas balançam a cabeça como se eu tivesse dado uma grande visão sobre o assunto.

"Tudo bem, eu tenho que correr", diz Alice. "Eu preciso me trocar verdadeiramente rápido e depois vamos encontrar vocês lá. Às seis, certo?"

"Certo", eu concordo, e sem demora, ela desliza pela porta da frente. Bella e eu ficamos de pé lá, um ar estranho preenche o espaço de três polegadas entre os nossos corpos. Ela olha para mim com ar culpado.

_Sim, isso mesmo, Bella. Você sabe o que você fez._

"Em uma escala de um a dez, com quanta raiva você está agora?", pergunta ela.

_Que porra é essa?_

"Eu realmente não sei o que estou sentindo, para ser perfeitamente honesto. Mas seja o que for, eu diria... oito."

"Um oito?" Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Isso é muito alto." Concordo com a cabeça. "Vamos dizer que 10 é o mais irado que você já esteve em toda sua vida", ela esclarece.

"Bella, onde você quer chegar?"

"Não é tarde demais para eu ir para casa", ela divaga. "Alice só meio que me convidou, de repente, e eu realmente não tive tempo para pensar... então você me disse que nunca tinha visto _O Grande Lebowski_ e aquilo meio que jogou todos os outros pensamentos racionais para fora de mim. Eu deveria ter te dito..."

"Sim, teria sido bom", eu atesto.

"Desculpe. Eu sei que é uma coisa grande para você..."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você não leva mulheres para casa."

"Você está na minha casa agora."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"O que a faz pensar isso?" Estou realmente curioso.

Ela parece nervosa. "Hum, bem... Alice meio que disse algo e eu achei que..."

Eu suspiro. _Jesus Cristo_. "Existe alguma coisa que ela _não_ falou de mim?" Eu pergunto um pouco duro demais, eu suponho, porque Bella instantaneamente parece se encolher.

"Não. Quero dizer, sim. Quero dizer, como eu deveria saber?" Quando eu não respondo, ela diz, "Eu ainda posso ir para casa se você quiser." Ela está irritada agora. "Eu não gostaria de me _impor_ a sua família".

"Não é imposição, se você foi convidada, Bella." Estou igualmente irritado. Em que universo a irmã convida a namorada para encontrar os pais pela primeira vez? Então eu me sinto ficar pálido, completamente apanhado de surpresa pelos meus pensamentos. _Namorada?_

Isso tudo está começando a ficar muito confuso. Eu não consigo colocar os pensamentos em ordem antes de ser bombardeado com um milhão de outros.

Felizmente, Bella não parece perceber meu pânico interno. "Bem, obviamente você não quer que eu vá."

_Foda-se. Merda. Merda_. Porra. "Eu nunca disse isso."

"Estava implícito." Ela cruza os braços desafiadoramente.

"Se eu não quisesse você lá, então eu diria a você para ir para casa."

"Se você tivesse coragem de ser tão grosseiro, então eu provavelmente iria de qualquer maneira, só para irritá-lo."

_Jesus Cristo, mulher!_

"O que você quer que eu diga, Bella? Sim, isto tudo é novo para mim. Você vai ser a primeira garota que eu _algum dia_ apresentei a Esme e Carlisle. Então me desculpe se eu não estou correspondendo à altura desses grandes padrões que definiu para mim." Tenho certeza de que a irritação está saindo de mim em ondas palpáveis.

"Eu não defini _padrões_ para você", ela responde sarcasticamente. "Tudo o que eu peço é que você me mostre um pingo de honestidade. Apenas uma pequena amostra. Eu estou cansada de todos esses malditos jogos de adivinhação."

"Honestamente? Coisas estão se movendo muito rápido para mim", eu respondo. Por que sou tão covarde, caralho?

"Vê? Isso não foi tão difícil. Então você quer que eu vá ou não? Honestamente."

Eu suspiro e passo a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu deveria, com toda a honestidade, dizer-lhe agora, antes que ela conheça a minha família. Se eu disser que eu não quero que ela os conheça, então ela provavelmente não vai voltar. Se eu deixá-la ir, então isso significa que eu perdi a aposta. Se eu perder a aposta...

Seu telefone toca de repente, arrancando-me do meu devaneio. Ela o retira da bolsa e atira-me um olhar de desculpas. "É minha mãe", explica ela. "Levará apenas um segundo." Ela responde e sai da sala enquanto eu libero o pesado suspiro que estava suprimindo.

Vou levá-la para jantar. Vou ver aonde as coisas vão e talvez, apenas talvez, eu seja capaz de pensar nas coisas esta noite. Eu posso enfrentar essa bagunça amanhã. Eu não tive tempo para sentar e pensar desde que essa coisa toda aconteceu de qualquer maneira. Bella tem estado na minha vida muito mais do que eu esperava.

Ela re-entra na sala parecendo rejuvenescida, como se tivesse sido afetada positivamente pela conversa com a mãe. "Desculpe por isso", diz ela. "Ela só quer saber de tudo, às vezes."

Eu aceno para seu pedido de desculpas. "Sem problemas."

"Então, você decidiu?"

"Sim. Eu quero que você venha jantar comigo esta noite, Bella. Me desculpe, eu sou um babaca sobre certas coisas."

Ela parece surpresa quando ela dá um passo mais perto. Estou perto o suficiente para beijá-la, eu _quero_ beijá-la. Mas se há uma coisa que eu não mereço, é ela. Não mereço a sua boca, seu gosto, ou seu cheiro. Nem mesmo a sua atenção, e certamente não seus beijos ou afeição.

"Você sabe, tão novo quanto tudo isso é para você, você não está se saindo tão mal", ela oferece. "E eu sei que meio que me atirei em você na noite passada eu não estava realmente pensando, mas - porque vale à pena - Obrigada por não tomar partido daquilo".

Eu sulco minha testa em confusão. "Bella, você estava bêbada", eu a lembro. Será que ela realmente acha que eu teria feito sexo com ela enquanto ela estava embriagada daquela maneira?

"Eu sei", diz ela simplesmente. Ela verifica as horas em seu telefone. "De qualquer forma, provavelmente é melhor sairmos em breve, hein? Talvez quando voltarmos possamos assistir a um dos seus filmes. Se não for tarde demais."

Mais tempo gasto com ela significa menos tempo para pensar, mas quando ela olha para mim com aqueles olhos grandes e inocentes, encontro-me incapaz de recusar. "Claro, Bella." _O que você quiser._

Todo mundo já está esperando quando chegamos ao restaurante. Alice pula para cima para nos encontrar antes mesmo de passarmos através do hall de entrada, e passa o braço através de Bella, enquanto diz: "Que bom que vocês chegaram. Venha olhar os peixes!" Elas migram para a ponte transparente, seus saltos clicando no acrílico enquanto olham para as criaturas que nadam abaixo delas.

Esme está confusa no momento em que chegarmos à mesa. "Alice, pelo menos, a deixe sentar-se primeiro", ela repreende. Ela e Carlisle ficam de pé para nos cumprimentar, ambos sorrindo calorosamente para Bella, que fica corada e parece desconfortável com a troca.

"Bella, é tão bom conhecer você", cumprimenta Carlisle, dando-lhe um aperto de mão firme. Esme nos pega de surpresa por envolvê-la em um abraço - Eu nunca a vi tão carinhosa com quem não é da família.

"Hum, é bom conhecê-los também", gagueja Bella. Todo mundo é todo sorrisos, sua atenção bloqueada no rubor da beleza de cabelos castanhos na nossa mesa. Ninguém sequer reconheceu que eu estou aqui. Bella está claramente desconfortável.

"Alice já nos disse muito sobre você. Ela já parece bastante encantada por você. Vou admitir que fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ela disse que você viria..." Os olhos de Esme piscam para os meus e eu suprimo um gemido. "Mas eu não posso dizer que não estou satisfeita. Então, como vocês se conheceram?"

Bella olha para mim, hesitante, como se estivesse preocupada em dizer a coisa errada. Em um balanço corajoso e súbito de confiança, ela diz, "Bem, foi em um lugarzinho agradável em Seattle. Ele me convidou para dançar." Ela omite propositadamente que nos conhecemos em um clube.

"Oh sim, Edward sempre gostou de dançar. De todo tipo de música, realmente. Você já o ouviu tocar piano?"

A atenção de Bella é imediatamente capturada. "Não, por quê? Ele é bom?" Novamente, é como se eu não estivesse aqui. Já está parecendo que será uma _longa_ noite.

Eu rapidamente limpo a minha garganta. "Esme, ela não quer ouvir sobre isso."

"Bobagem, Edward. Ela perguntou, não foi?"

Antes que eu possa argumentar o garçom chega para anotar nossos pedidos de bebida, causando uma pausa na conversa, mas assim que ele sai ela retoma como se nunca tivesse havido uma interrupção. Esme se inclina em direção de Bella como se partilhasse um segredo - como se elas já fossem as melhores amigas.

"Ele sempre foi modesto sobre sua forma de tocar", ela prossegue, "mas você deveria ouvi-lo. É incrível."

"Sim, ele compõe, também," fornece Alice, e as sobrancelhas de Bella imediatamente vão parar na linha dos cabelos.

Carlisle, como se sentisse a minha angústia, inclina-se e sussurra: "Eles vão parar, eventualmente. O pacote está em número maior hoje."

As mulheres divagam e divagam como se nós homens nem sequer estivéssemos aqui; entre Esme e Alice, Bella não tem um tempinho para pensar. Meu desconforto parece aumentar com cada pequeno aspecto da minha vida que elas revelam, mas ainda consigo sorrir calmamente para Bella a cada vez ela olha na minha direção.

Acabei por conseguir prender sua atenção. "Você quer um pouco de sushi, Bella?" À menção de sushi, Alice parece que vai desmaiar assim que sair da sua cadeira. O que há com ela?

"Oh, com certeza", Bella disse. Ela inclina-se mais perto para ler o menu e eu sinto o cheiro de seu perfume. "Do que você gosta?" Ela está tão perto, _tão_ perto... o meu domínio sobre o lápis aperta.

"Eu gosto de tudo", eu digo, "mas você pode pedir o que quiser."

Ela inclina-se ainda mais, seus olhos procurando os meus, e nossos ombros roçam um no outro. "Posso ficar com alguns dos seus?" ela pergunta docemente.

Compartilhar sushi: Uma primeira vez para mim. _Outra_ primeira vez para mim, como toda esta semana tem sido, uma atrás da outra do caralho. Por que parar agora?

"Claro que você pode."

Satisfeita, ela sorri e se inclina para trás, e eu exalo um suspiro que ainda não tinha percebido que estava segurando. _Porra_. Por que sua proximidade me faz sentir desse jeito? Incomodado, pego minha água e tomo um grande gole. Sei que Alice está nos observando com muita atenção, eu franzo a testa e ela rapidamente desvia o olhar.

O garçom vem anotar nossos pedidos e pegar as seleções de sushi. Outro casal está sentado com a gente em torno da chapa Hibachi, os seus lugares são mais no canto. Eles são jovens e alegres e, obviamente apaixonados, nos disseram olá com sorrisos tímidos, antes de tomar seus lugares, suas cadeiras esmagadas juntas com um centímetro de espaço entre elas.

A nossa sopa e saladas são trazidas enquanto Esme continua a Inquisição Espanhola com a pobre Bella. Encontro-me sentindo pena dela, não tendo percebido quão cansativo todo este processo de conhecer os pais deve ser. Felizmente, ela consegue levar tudo na esportiva, respondendo o bombardeio de perguntas com uma dica de timidez cativante e confiante. Esme está apenas absorvendo tudo, positivamente brilhando em adoração.

Eventualmente, durante uma das raras respirações de Esme, Carlisle consegue fazer a Bella uma pergunta. "Então, onde você trabalha, Bella?"

"No Seattle Times", ela responde automaticamente. Carlisle arqueia uma sobrancelha curioso, intrigado.

"Oh? O que você faz lá?"

Bella desencadeia uma bem ensaiada descrição de seu trabalho até ser interrompida pela chegada do Chef. Chef Ken, como ele se apresenta, pergunta-nos como queremos o nosso bife. Quando seus olhos caem para Bella, ele sorri.

"Como a menina bonita quer seu frango?"

Bella é surpreendida ao ser abordada assim. "Umm..."

"Ao ponto? Ok!" Ele sorri muito, obviamente, satisfeito com sua tentativa de humor. Bella cora - ela ainda aparece nervosa - e Esme e Carlisle sorriem calorosamente com sua reação.

Depois de um minuto Chef Ken continua. _"Menina bonita, onde está o marido? Você bonita demais para ficar sozinha..."_ Ele muda o olhar apenas para me ver com choque exagerado. _"Oh! Você marido!_ _Você precisa manter a mão firme menina bonita antes que ela fuja! Muitos homens vão querer arrebatar menina bonita!"_

_Marido_? O rosto de Bella escurece e eu encontro-me igualmente desconfortável. Carlisle e Esme estão gostando do show, no entanto, e Alice se inclina e sussurra em voz alta: "Acho que alguém tem uma queda por Bella!" Ela aponta para o Chef, como se a referência não fosse óbvia.

Chef Ken a ouve. "Oh! Eu faço Valentim para a minha paixão!" Ele lança mão de uma cebola em forma de coração e ateia fogo, fazendo aparecer uma chama em forma de coração. "Cebola melhor do que chocolate!"

Bella sorri e dá risada, apesar de seu embaraço. Ela encontra o meu olhar. "_Você_ nunca me deu uma cebola de coração", diz ela incisivamente.

Carlisle imediatamente fala. "Edward!" ele repreende. "Você não deu a ela uma cebola de coração?"

Alice e Esme estão chocadas. "O quê? Nenhuma cebola de coração?"

Mesmo o maldito casal no canto se junta a eles. "Sim, homem, eu dei a Angela uma cebola coração em nosso primeiro encontro. O que há com você?"

De repente, sete pares de olhos estão em mim, esperando pela minha resposta. Bella está sorrindo agora loucamente.

"Ooh, sem cebola coração", diz o Chef Ken desanimado. _"Ela vai deixá-lo agora, marido. Procurar homem de verdade com despensa __cheia__ de cebolas."_

Isto parece ter acionado uma parte de mim que eu nunca soube estava lá. Tomando a mão de Bella na minha, eu beijo os nós de seus dedos e digo: "Bella, se são cebolas você quer, eu vou comprar o estoque inteiro de Olympia. Não, do estado de _Washington_."

"Ahhh," Alice pia. "Vêem? Ele é um romântico!"

"Você vai moldá-las em corações para mim?" Bella pergunta esperançosa. Quando eu aceno concordando, ela docemente sorri e envolve o braço em volta da minha cintura, apertando-se entre mim e a cadeira, e se aconchega mais perto de como se tivesse sido vencida pelo meu romantismo. A proximidade do seu corpo faz com que o meu pulso acelere.

"Vêem? Cebola coração faz tuuuuuudo melhor," Chef Ken recita enquanto cozinha.

Bella não se afasta, ficando colada ao meu lado enquanto Chef Ken completa nossas refeições e abastece os nossos pratos. Um pedaço extra de cebola fica para trás, e ele rapidamente o coloca no prato de Bella, exclamando: "Mais cebola para menina bonita, hein?" Nosso sushi é trazido logo em seguida; Chef Ken dá uma curva exagerada depois rapidamente limpa a chapa e carrega seu carrinho. Antes de se retirar, ele aponta sua espátula para mim. "Você dê cebolas para menina bonita e tudo o que ela quiser, ouviu? Ela merece o melhor. Muito bonita para deixá-la escapar". Bella está corando mais uma vez, mas consegue agradecer-lhe de bom grado. Internamente, estou revirando os olhos, agradecido que ele se foi e não está mais tentando atrair a minha garota para a sua chapa fedendo a cebola.

Eu sou pego de surpresa pelo meu próprio monólogo interno. _Minha garota_? De onde veio isso?

Bella se inclina sobre mim para alcançar o molho de soja e esfrega o peito sempre tão casualmente contra meu braço. Lembro-me da nossa noite no sofá, sem blusa dos nossos beijos e apalpadas... a maneira como seus seios nus pareciam tão macios e suaves em minhas mãos...

_Porra_!

Por que não podia me pedir para lhe entregar o molho? Ela se aninha de volta em seu assento, alheia ao meu dilema interno.

"Você gosta de muito wasabi no seu molho de soja?", pergunta ela.

"Hum, não muito, não." Eu discretamente me remexo no lugar para ajustar minhas calças enquanto ela mistura o molho.

"Eles nunca colocam abobrinha o suficiente em suas refeições", reclama Alice do outro lado da mesa.

"Oh, aqui querida. Você pode ficar com as minhas." Esme gosta de abobrinha - Eu a vi comer uma dúzia de vezes - mas ela as escolhe no prato e coloca no de Alice de qualquer jeito.

Com um suspiro de purificação eu foco na minha comida, esperando que ela esteja agradável o suficiente para me distrair destes pensamentos instáveis. De repente, um pedaço de sushi está pairando a alguns centímetros de meus lábios.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward. O atum picante é de morrer. Experimente!"

Meus pensamentos se voltam para aquela noite... o Tiramisu. _Deus, me mate agora_. Não querendo fugir completamente a sua oferta eu abro minha boca e a deixo colocar o sushi. Vejo os olhos de Alice colados em nós, examinando cada movimento nosso. Ela tem a decência de sorrir e olhar para longe, quando eu a pego olhando.

"Não é bom?" Bella me pergunta.

"Mmm. É ótimo", eu concordo.

"Você fez um bom trabalho escolhendo-o." Ela pisca para mim e eu quase me desfaço.

"Então, Bella, você disse que você é uma editora?" Carlisle pergunta, e Bella responde com um aceno de cabeça. "O que exatamente você faz? É a mesma coisa que uma editora de livros?"

Bella sacode a cabeça e lhe dá o resumo de seu trabalho, explicando que ela corrige os erros gramaticais e também edita as histórias para se encaixar no jornal, incluindo a adição de cabeçalhos e rodapés.

"Você deve ser bastante experiente, então," Carlisle divaga. "Você é obrigada a ler tudo no jornal."

Bella dá de ombros. "Um monte de coisa é deprimente. Eu preferia não ter que ler, para ser honesta. Eu odeio ler sobre pessoas sendo assassinadas e morrendo em incêndios... mas é claro que esse tipo de coisa sempre ganha a primeira página e requer mais atenção."

"Você já pensou em ser uma editora de livros ao invés? Então, pelo menos, você poderia focar em algo que você goste."

"Para dizer a verdade, eu realmente gosto bastante de escrever." Ela parece envergonhada quando diz isso e eu não posso de maneira nenhuma descobrir o porquê. É uma informação interessante, um pouco de informação sobre os seus interesses, que eu nunca havia ouvido.

"Por que não?"

"Eu tenho pensado nisso. É realmente muito competitivo. Eu não tenho certeza se eu trabalhei lá por tempo suficiente ou fiz o suficiente para provar a mim mesma como uma escritora de verdade. Além disso, eu provavelmente iria ficar presa escrevendo os obituários ou algo assim por um tempo." Ela diz a última parte com um tom azedo.

"Hei, nós todos temos que começar por algum lugar", diz Carlisle. "Basta perguntar a Edward. Ele era o garoto da xerox quando tinha dezesseis anos."

Bella se vira para mim, o rosto brilhante, com interesse. "Realmente? Nós temos um garoto da Xerox em nosso escritório - aww, pense! Ele é como o jovem Edward!" Ela está sorrindo amplamente, apenas divertindo-se com minha inquietação. Eu limpo minha garganta.

"Obrigado por isso, Carlisle," eu digo sarcasticamente, mantendo a atenção na minha comida.

"Não há vergonha nenhuma em ser o garoto da xerox, Edward," Esme disse. "Como ele disse, todo mundo tem que começar em algum lugar. E basta olhar para você agora!"

"Eu nunca disse que estava _envergonhado_ de ser o garoto da xerox", eu aponto.

"Oh não", Alice se mete, "ele estava tão animado quando ele começou a trabalhar. Confie em mim, Bella. Ele teve que usar gravata no primeiro dia e tudo. Ele até pediu para Esme passá-la."

_Jesus Cristo_!

"Alice!" Eu rosno para ela.

"O quê? É verdade."

"Alice, pare com isso. Você está envergonhando-o na frente de Bella", Esme a repreende.

_Mate. Me. Agora._

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que devo parecer, mas eu acho que não pode ser bom. Estou nervoso além da crença, na verdade, ansioso sobre o que Bella deve estar pensando.

E então Bella coloca sua mão no meu joelho. Olho para ela, congelado no lugar, em transe enquanto ela a desliza mais e mais pela minha coxa...

Bella não está nem olhando para mim, não fazendo nenhuma indicação de que isto está sequer acontecendo.

"Poderia ser pior", vagamente eu ouço Alice responder. "Meu primeiro trabalho foi perfurar orelhas de meninas desavisadas em um lugar chamado Claire's no shopping."

Bella parece intrigada, a mão ainda na minha coxa. Tento ignorá-la. "Isso parece ter sido divertido", ela diz.

"Foi divertido... até que eu enfiei um brinco de uma polegada de profundidade em meu dedo com aquela pistola estúpida. Olha, eu ainda tenho a cicatriz." Ela se inclina sobre a mesa, sua mão estendida para Bella. De repente, a mão de Bella sai da minha coxa e um frio natural toma o seu lugar. Ela inspeciona a mão de Alice, fazendo uma careta de forma adequada quando ela vê a cicatriz.

Em seguida, sua mão está de volta... e alguma entidade desconhecida dentro de mim alegra-se.

De alguma forma, a conversa muda para Carlisle e seu trabalho no hospital. Bella se abre e se mostra uma conversadora impressionante, fazendo todas as perguntas certas e dando respostas de bom gosto, quando apropriado. Eu posso dizer que Carlisle e Esme já estão tomados por ela. E, claro, tire Jasper do caminho e Alice provavelmente tentaria contrabandear a pobre menina para Massachusetts para uma fuga rápida.

Estamos todos falando da rotina de Carlisle quando era residente quando Bella me cutuca nas costelas. Quando eu olho para ela, ela aponta para o casal no canto com um aceno rápido de cabeça. Eles estão sentados tão perto, juntos, praticamente fundidos em uma pessoa só, a sua atenção completamente voltada para o outro enquanto falam em voz baixa com sorrisos recatados. O resto de nós não existe.

"Ele vai propor esta noite", sussurra Bella no meu ouvido, seu hálito quente na minha pele.

"Como você sabe?"

"Você não consegue ver como ele olha para ela? Eles estão obviamente apaixonados." A voz de Bella é sonhadora, mas eu não posso determinar de onde essa fé cega e repentina está vindo. Quando o casal finalmente se levanta e sai, Bella dá adeus com um sorriso tímido.

Alguns momentos mais tarde, eu peço licença para ir ao banheiro. Estou surpreso em encontrar o homem de pé lá na frente do espelho, e fico espantado ao encontrá-lo acariciando a caixa de veludo de um anel, enquanto ele luta com os seus nervos visíveis.

Bella tinha razão. Mas como ela poderia saber? Ela deve ter visto o anel...

O homem olha para cima quando eu entro, então relaxa visivelmente quando ele vê que sou apenas eu. Só o cara da cebola da sua mesa. "Hei", diz ele, deslizando a caixa no bolso da jaqueta.

"Hei," eu digo friamente. Eu debato se devo ou não mencionar a caixa. "Você está bem?"

"Huh? Oh, sim, cara. Estou bem." Ele olha, mas não fala mais nada.

"Você sabe, isso realmente não é da minha conta, mas a minha amiga me disse que você ia propor."

Ele parece surpreso. "Quem disse isso?"

"Hum, a menina com quem estou. Bella."

Ele ri nervosamente. "Ou ela é uma leitora de mentes ou é apenas realmente óbvio que eu estou suando tijolos aqui." Eu sorrio com compaixão, mas não concordo com qualquer uma das hipóteses. "Desculpe cara, eu estou apenas muito nervoso. Este é o lugar onde tivemos o nosso primeiro encontro, você sabe? Depois fomos até o centro da cidade e caminhamos ao longo do rio por um tempo. É onde estamos indo em seguida. Eu estou apenas tentando me orientar". Ele espirra o rosto com água fria da pia enquanto fala.

"Tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem. Vocês dois parecem muito felizes juntos."

E quem sou eu para dar essa certeza?

"Obrigado, cara."

Depois de terminar o meu negócio, eu encontro o homem ainda pairando sobre a pia. Ainda tentando controlar os nervos. Ele olha para mim através do espelho.

"Essa menina", ele começa lentamente "você disse que ela era sua amiga?"

"Oh, uh... sim. É meio complicado", eu admito timidamente. Ele bufa.

"Qual relacionamento não é?" Concordo e ele continua. "Mas eu vi quando o cozinheiro estava dando em cima dela e brincando. Talvez você devesse falar com ela."

Enquanto eu ensabôo as mãos na pia, repito, "É complicado."

Ele faz uma careta, como se reconhecesse que cruzou alguma linha invisível. "Eu entendo cara. Não há nada muito complicado quando é alguém que você gosta, no entanto. Você faz funcionar. Você já se apaixonou, cara?" , pergunta ele.

Eu encontro os olhos no espelho. "Não."

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas. "Sim, acho que não", ele concorda. "Você saberia se tivesse. Essa coisa toda virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Ela é, literalmente, tudo o que eu fodidamente penso. Estar com outra pessoa nem sequer me agrada mais." Ele bufa. "Que loucura é essa? Eu nunca pensei que estas palavras sairiam da minha boca, mas ela realmente me faz uma pessoa melhor."

Eu estou em silêncio, franzindo a testa um pouco enquanto permito que suas palavras façam sentido. Antes que eu possa formular uma resposta coerente, ele está puxando toalhas de papel do distribuidor ruidosamente.

"Bem, cara, tenho que ir. Não posso deixá-la esperando." Ele pisca para mim.

Antes que ele seja capaz de escapar pela porta eu pergunto: "Qual é seu nome?"

Ele faz uma pausa. "Ben".

"Bem, foi um prazer conhecer você, Ben. Eu sou Edward. Boa sorte hoje à noite."

Ele sorri e aperta minha mão. "Obrigado, Edward. Boa sorte para você também. As coisas vão funcionar... se forem para ser, as coisas sempre encontram uma maneira de darem certo." Ele sai pela porta e a dobradiça barulhenta da porta range na sua esteira.

O garçom nos traz várias caixas para levar. Desta vez, Bella não foi capaz de comer tudo, embora isso não quer dizer que ela não tentou. Mesmo quando ela está colocando sua comida em sua caixa ela coloca aleatoriamente pedaços soltos de carne de frango ou brócolis em sua boca enquanto reclama: "Oh meu Deus, se eu comer mais eu vou explodir."

Eu sabiamente fico em silêncio.

Todo mundo dá a Bella um abraço de despedida. Alice é sobretudo emocional.

"Eu vou embora na segunda-feira", ela resmunga contra o ombro de Bella. Ela está agarrada a ela em um aperto de morte, como se sua vida dependesse dela momento. "Mas eu vou tentar vir novamente em breve. Então talvez Jasper possa vir e você pode conhecê-lo, também! Ele veio no dia de Ação de Graças ano passado."

"Alice, uma coisa de cada vez, querida. Estamos só em Agosto," Carlisle sabiamente interrompe. Ele se vira para Bella. "Foi bom conhecer você, Bella. Espero que você não se torne uma estranha."

Bella sorri educadamente. "Claro que não."

"Você tem meu número, certo Bella? Certifique-se de se manter em contato", diz Alice com uma piscadela.

Parece muito mais tarde do que realmente é no momento em que chegamos ao meu carro. Bella está anormalmente calma, enquanto afivela-se no banco do passageiro e descansa ambas as caixas de comida no colo, perdida em pensamentos. Sento-me ao lado dela.

"Correu tudo bem", eu comento. "Ou pelo menos melhor do que eu esperava. Eles realmente pareceram gostar de você."

Ela olha para mim interrogativamente. "Você acha que ele não iriam?"

"Não. Eu não sabia o que pensar, para ser honesto. Eu nunca apresentei a eles qualquer das minhas namoradas antes."

Eu nem sequer percebi o que eu disse até que Bella pergunta abruptamente, "Namorada?"

Eu sou pego de surpresa por minha própria língua solta. Que diabos eu estava pensando? Apenas escapou. "Não, eu uh... Eu só quis dizer, você sabe... uma garota que eu estou saindo." Eu posso sentir meu rosto aquecendo e eu estou grato por estar escuro dentro do carro. Os olhos de Bella estão praticamente perfurando buracos no meu crânio.

"Você sabe, a maioria dos rapazes considera uma garota com quem está saindo como sua namorada", ela comenta.

_Foda-se_.

"Bella..." Eu começo com um suspiro, mas ela rapidamente levanta a mão e me interrompe.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Edward. Eu entendi. Nós só nos conhecemos há uma semana. É muito cedo, mesmo para mim."

_Graças a Deus_.

"Seus pais parecem gostar de mim, embora", ela presunçosamente acrescenta.

Eu dou uma risadinha para ela. "Você sempre fala sobre a minha cabeça grande, mas eu tenho autoridade suficiente para afirmar que a sua não é muito menor."

"_Por favor_! Sua cabeça é tão grande Estou surpresa que caiba no carro."

"Estou surpreso que a sua coube dentro do restaurante."

"Estou surpreso que a sua caiba dentro da garagem."

_*Cabeça grande = ego grande._

Eu rio e balanço a cabeça. "Você é impossível, Senhorita Swan."

"Como é você, Eduardo."

Um silêncio confortável se instala entre nós. Eu sou o primeiro a quebrá-lo.

"Você nunca me disse que queria ser escritora."

Ela olha para mim, mas é impossível ler sua expressão no escuro. "Você nunca perguntou."

"Você já escreveu antes?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Você sabe... apenas crônicas e outras coisas. Eu escrevi algumas na faculdade, mas nada sério. Principalmente apenas por diversão."

"Você deveria fazer isso", eu de repente sugiro.

"Ser escritora?"

"Por que não?"

Outro encolher de ombros. "Eu não sei. Para ser honesta, eu tenho um pouco de medo que todo mundo vá odiar a minha escrita. Eu realmente nunca escrevi nada que alguém tenha _lido_ antes", enfatiza.

"Você é uma editora, você não pode ser tão ruim."

"Alguns editores têm bons olhos, mas eles são inábeis em colocar duas palavras juntas", ela corrige.

"Você é esse tipo de editor?"

"Não. Sim. Eu não sei. Eu acho que não..."

Eu olho para ela, na esperança de retratar minha sinceridade, mas eu duvido que ele possa ser vista. "Você nunca vai saber se não tentar, Bella", eu digo. "Eu acho que isso pelo menos merece uma chance."

Ela olha para as mãos por um momento e então me oferece um pequeno sorriso, incerto. "Eu acho que sim".

"Então você vai tentar?"

"Talvez."

"Eu quero que você me prometa que vai tentar, Bella."

Ela vira o rosto em confusão. "Por quê?"

"Porque se você tem uma obrigação, então você está mais propenso a fazê-lo."

Ela fica em silêncio por um momento. "Por que você se importa tanto?" ela pergunta.

"Você merece fazer algo que ama, Bella", eu respondo. "Você não deveria ter que se contentar com a segunda opção." Quando ela não responde eu pergunto: "Então, é uma promessa?"

"Eu não sei, Edward..."

"Esse não é o tipo de atitude que vai fazer de você uma escritora," Eu a asseguro.

Ela suspira, mas cede. "Tudo bem, eu prometo que vou tentar."

Eu sorrio. "Bom".

Parece que o caminho na volta para a minha casa é muito curto. Chegamos antes de eu perceber e, de repente, ocorre-me que Bella irá provavelmente voltar para sua casa em Seattle. Um pouco de tristeza e decepção passam através de mim com o pensamento.

Ela espelha os meus pensamentos, dizendo: "Está ficando tarde. Eu provavelmente deveria voltar para casa. Eu tenho uns bons quilômetros pela frente." Ela oferece um pequeno sorriso para me garantir que não é grande coisa.

"Você acha que ficará bem em dirigir assim tão tarde?" Eu pergunto. "Se você estiver cansada demais o quarto de hóspedes está sempre disponível..."

Nesse mesmo instante, percebi, pela primeira vez que eu convidei uma garota para ficar na minha casa. Que diabos eu estou pensando hoje à noite? Parece que tudo foi torcido de cabeça para baixo e virado do avesso.

"Não, eu vou ficar bem", diz ela. "São apenas nove horas."

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela ri docemente. "Sim, Edward. Eu tenho certeza. Obrigada, embora."

Saímos do carro e ela caminha do meu lado, me entregando devagar minha caixa com a comida. "Isso vai servir como um bom almoço amanhã", diz ela, ela soa quase nervosa.

"Obrigado", eu murmuro. "Você precisa pegar suas roupas lá dentro?"

"Isso seria ótimo. Eu realmente vou me trocar e deixar essas roupas para Alice."

Eu a deixo entrar e ela desaparece pela escadaria. Enquanto ela está se trocando tiro o meu casaco e desfaço o botão de cima da minha camisa, permitindo-me um pouco de espaço para respirar. Eu percebo que eu me esqueci de contar a ela sobre Ben.

Eu ouço seus passos na escada antes de vê-la. "Eu me esqueci de te dizer, Bella, mas eu conversei com Ben no banheiro."

"Quem?"

"O cara que estava sentado na nossa mesa esta noite."

"Oh! O que vocês conversaram?"

"Ele disse que iria propor esta noite."

Ela sorri para mim, seu prazer evidente no rosto enquanto ela chega ao último degrau da escada e se aproxima. "Viu! Eu te disse."

Ela está vestida com as roupas de ontem à noite, com os cabelos jogados descuidadamente de lado, mas sua excitação súbita a deixa mais bonita do que nunca.

"Sim, você estava certa. Você viu o anel?" Eu pergunto.

"Não. Mas você não viu como eles olhavam um para o outro? Ela é o centro do seu universo, eu poderia dizer."

"Ele parecia muito animado", eu concordo.

"Ótimo. Eu me pergunto o que eles estão fazendo agora... você acha que eles estão fazendo ligações telefônicas para todos que já falaram desde a escola primária?"

"Isso ou tendo sorte*", eu deixo escapar sem pensar. Os olhos de Bella se arregalam de surpresa, mas ela não parece ofendida.

_*Ter sorte = transar._

"Homens", ela observa com um sorriso. "Sempre pensando naquilo."

Eu sorrio me desculpando. "Desculpe".

Permanecemos ali diante do outro por um momento, então, com sua bolsa na mão, Bella suspira. "Eu pendurei o vestido de Alice no armário", diz ela. "E eu coloquei os sapatos lá, também."

"Obrigado."

"Eu deveria ir."

Olho em seus lábios. Eles são tão cheios e suaves e convidativos. Eles me chamam, não pela primeira vez esta noite, e em poucos segundos eles vão desaparecer pela porta. Minha oportunidade vai desaparecer.

Eu nunca tive um desejo real de beijar ninguém antes. Em um momento de espontaneidade, me dou uma chance. Uma egoísta, embora realizável chance.

"Bella?" Eu dou um passo mais perto dela, fechando a distância. Bella olha para mim, mas não se afasta.

"Sim?"

Parece que as minhas próximas palavras são faladas por outra pessoa. Eu as ouço, mas eu não sinto. Eu não registro o movimento da minha língua, as vibrações na minha garganta que me alertariam como seu criador.

Meu rosto está perto dela agora, as minhas palavras são apenas um sussurro. "Posso te beijar, Bella?"

Um recatado e agradecido sorriso aparece em seus lábios. Sem esperar pela resposta, eu pressiono meus lábios suavemente aos dela, aplicando um pouquinho de pressão, de modo que ela possa se afastar se assim o desejar. Felizmente, este não é o caso, ela paira mais perto de mim, eliminando o espaço restante entre nossos corpos, e traz a mão ao meu peito. Eu a beijo suavemente uma vez, duas vezes, e depois, na terceira vez ela separa os lábios, permitindo que a minha língua entre.

Eu coloco minhas mãos em seus quadris e a puxo mais contra o meu corpo, querendo mais dela. Ela responde com um gemido enquanto o nosso beijo se intensifica, os dedos se infiltrando no meu cabelo enquanto sua outra não agarra o tecido da minha camisa. Lentos e doces beijos viram famintos, cada um de nós frenético por mais, mais, mais...

Ela nos separa, muito cedo, sua respiração nada mais do que suspiros curtos. "Meu amigo vai se casar na próxima semana", ela respira, e eu a beijo profundamente em resposta, não conseguindo obter o suficiente. Ela retribui avidamente antes de romper a acrescentar: "Eu queria ver se você quer ir comigo."

As palavras vagamente registram em minha mente enquanto eu a beijo mais uma vez, seu gosto e cheiro irresistíveis à minha capacidade de pensar corretamente.

"Próximo fim de semana?" Eu murmuro contra seus lábios, as palavras já esquecidas e sem sentido.

"Sim". Eu beijo seu rosto, seu queixo, seu pescoço... então Bella me para de repente com uma mão em cada lado do meu rosto. "Edward?"

"Sim?" Eu respiro.

"Você vai?"

Quando eu olho para ela o peso de suas palavras, voltam para mim, o seu significado claro e bastante assustador. "Ao casamento do seu amigo?" Repito. Principalmente, eu estou ganhando tempo, incapaz de envolver minha cabeça em torno do que está acontecendo.

Seus polegares esfregam círculos suaves em meu rosto, seus lábios contra os meus. "Sim".

Eu obtenho o controle da situação, em uma linda garota e o que ela está pedindo. Próximo fim de semana... uma semana inteira a partir de agora. Será que vamos ainda estar nos falando em uma semana? Será que ela vai saber a verdade até lá?

Eu deveria dizer a verdade agora. Meu coração acelera só de pensar nisso. Seus olhos castanhos estão pacientes, grandes. Expectantes.

_Por que você é um covarde de merda, Edward Anthony Cullen_?

Eu olho para ela e minhas defesas desmoronam. Eu não sei o que pensar, muito menos o que dizer. Quero beijá-la, devastá-la, levá-la lá para cima e fazê-la gritar o meu nome novamente e novamente enquanto ela continuamente se desfaz... e eu quero cair de joelhos e pedir perdão, pedir desculpas um dia ter feito a aposta... a mesma aposta que me levou a conhecê-la. Será que eu sequer a conheceria de outra forma?

Ela espera pacientemente.

"Bella, eu..."

"Sim, Edward?" ela pergunta.

"Eu não posso."

* * *

**Ho ho ho...**

**Até quinta!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Dezessete**

(Tradutora – Ana)

**~BPOV~**

Domingos são sempre preguiçosos.

Depois de deitar acordada por quase duas horas noite passada, arrebatada em uma montanha russa para descansar, eu inventei de dormir até onze horas. Quando acordo, eu ainda estou exausta, uma fraqueza superada apenas por dois copos de café, cada um com creme duplo, o dobro de açúcar. Eu vagamente me pergunto o que Edward pensaria da minha nutritiva bebida do café da manhã e então me repreendo por sequer pensar que a opinião dele importa.

Porque ele disse não.

_Não._

Que _audácia_.

Eu fiz um rápido trabalho de sair de lá depois que isso aconteceu. Eu fingi que isso não importava, forçando um tom calmo na minha voz, mas Edward viu além. O que foi isso que ele disse?

Oh, sim. "É complicado, Bella, " e "As coisas estão se movendo meio rápido demais para mim agora." Ele parecia realmente querer que eu entendesse; ele apenas não tinha as palavras.

Eu desejaria saber o que ele estava pensando; as constantes mudanças de humor dele estavam me dando chicotadas. Por que, se ele está tão impaciente para ganhar essa aposta, de repente ele está se tornando irrequieto com isso? Ele me permitiu ir jantar com os pais dele, pelo amor da porra. Isso não devia ter sido pior em comparação? É como se ele devesse estar pronto para conquistar qualquer coisa agora.

Talvez ele tenha desistido. Isso é bem provável – eu tenho empurrado seus botões um tanto de vezes. Eu pensei que com certeza o jantar o empurraria mais para perto da borda e, agora que eu penso sobre isso, talvez tenha. E ele nunca me deu uma indicação de que ele me ligaria de novo, depois de tudo.

Eu pondero sobre isso enquanto tomo o meu banho. O fato de que eu possa talvez nunca vê-lo de novo é na verdade um pouco depressivo. Tirando o que eu sei sobre ele, eu gosto dele. Eu realmente, _realmente_ gosto dele. Mas, por quê?

Rose me lincharia se ela soubesse. Ela nunca deve saber. Ela provavelmente tentaria me colocar com aquele técnico de computadores do trabalho dela que ela tem ameaçado. Qual o nome dele? Eric? Ela até me deu um breve comentário sobre como seria nosso primeiro encontro, começando com, "Baby, você faz meu disco flácido virar um disco duro," e "O que você me diz de nós voltarmos para o meu quarto e fazer algumas contas: adicionar uma cama, subtrair suas roupas, dividir suas pernas, e multiplicar. "

Como você pode imaginar, eu fui enviada correndo para as colinas, as loucuras de Rose ecoando freneticamente no meu despertar.

Sim, ela não deve nunca, _nunca _descobrir. Eu desisti de ligar para ela, sabendo que ela insistiria que eu contasse tudo para ele, uma vez que ele não está me acompanhando ao casamento. Por mais patético que pareça, eu apenas não estou pronta para cortar relações com ele completamente. Eu preciso pensar em tudo, mas, primeiro, eu preciso de uma folga mental. Eu preciso de um dia para clarear minha mente. Certamente isso é apenas uma fase pela qual eu estou passando – certamente eu estou apenas arrebatada pelos olhos lindos dele e maravilhoso traseiro. E seus beijos ardentes. E suas provocações. Deus, como eu amo as provocações dele... na verdade ele suportou com o jantar com uma quantidade surpreendente de graça. Eu esperava um Armageddon, ou, talvez, o segundo naufrágio do Titanic. Eu esperava uma catástrofe.

Eu preciso de uma distração. Felizmente, não tenho que buscar muito longe. Leah me liga justo quando estou me vestindo para encontrá-la – eu não falo com ela faz mais de uma semana.

"Você já comprou um vestido para usar no meu casamento?" ela me pergunta. Ela me conhece bem o bastante para saber que eu ainda não tenho um.

"Não exatamente... mas eu já sei onde vou comprá-lo e tudo!" Asseguro inutilmente. Ela sabe que é tudo besteira.

"Isso é besteira, Bella. Por que você não me encontra no Starbucks em meia hora – nós vamos encher nosso tanque e escolher algo."

Comprar vestidos não me soa divertido. Na verdade, soa absolutamente horrendo, o tipo de tortura de apenas uma xícara de café expresso, mas é a distração que eu preciso. Sem muita persuasão, eu concordo.

Leah sempre foi bastante a atlética e eu atribuo isso a sua resistência implacável. Ela pode correr por aí em saltos por horas sem se cansar enquanto eu estou constantemente arrastando bunda mesmo com meu tênis. Mas para ser justa, meu pé ainda dói por causa dos dois últimos dias.

Naturalmente, Leah não se importa.

"Meu Deus, estou ficando com uma pontada enorme do meu lado. Você poderia diminuir a porra do passo?"

Ela me lança um olhar incrédulo. "Você não pode nem andar de um lago ao outro do shopping sem ter um ataque de asma? Você ainda está vendo o Roberto?"

Roberto foi meu personal trainer por... bem, quatro dias. Depois daquela semana de pura, agonizante tortura, eu discretamente evitei todas as ligações dele e comecei a pegar o caminho mais longo para o trabalho para evitar passar pela academia.

"Às vezes. Talvez," Eu respondo evasiva. Ela ergue uma sobrancelha para mim. "Ok, está certo. Eu o dispensei. Está feliz?"

"Como no inferno eu estaria feliz? Você está nos deixando lentas. Se você ainda estivesse vendo-o, você seria capaz de acompanhar."

"Leah, ele me colocou para fazer essa coisa de puxar a perna e, eu juro, ambas as bandas da minha bunda tiveram uma convulsão. Isso não estava funcionando."

"Bem, Jacob e eu começamos a correr na marina pela menhã; Você devia vir com a gente!"

"Que horas?"

"Seis horas."

"Você está brincando comigo? Eu não posso acordar cedo assim."

"Nós dois temos que estar no trabalho as oito. Não é como se tivéssemos muita escolha. E isso vai você se sentir melhor."

"Ficar dormindo faz eu me sentir melhor..."

"Apenas vá par a cama trinta minutos mais cedo. Quero dizer, o que você tem feito até tarde além de ficar acordada vendo reprises de Lost? "

Eu sei que ela não quer ofender, mas eu não posso ajudar de me sentir um pouquinho ferida por sua declaração.

"Eu faço coisas," Eu digo defensivamente.

A vadia age surpresa. "Oh? Como o que?"

"Para a sua informação, eu saí nos dois fins de semana seguidos." _Há, toma essa!_

"Com quem você saiu esse fim de semana?" ela pergunta, confusa. Ela já sabe sobre minha saída com Jake e Rose semana passada.

"Uma amiga. Alice," Eu vagamente respondo.

"Quem é Alice?"

"Uma amiga"

"Sim, eu entendi isso. Como você a conheceu?"

"Um, amiga de um amigo." _Merda._ Isso não é o que eu quero pensar agora. "Ela é irmã do novo namorado de Rose."

Leah enruga o nariz para as minhas palavras enquanto entramos em uma boutique, vulga câmara de tortura certificada. "Quem Rose está vendo agora?"

"O nome dele é Emmett. Eles estão namorando a apenas uma semana, ou algo assim."

"Ele é legal?"

"Sim, ele é. Rose parece realmente gostar dele." Lálálá... não pense em Edward...

"Isso é bom. Ela é tão malditamente exigente, sabe? Eu juro que George Clooney poderia chamá-la em um encontro amanhã e ela encontraria algo errado com o homem."

"Sim, bem, ela apenas sabe o que ela quer," eu digo impassível. Eu olho para um vestido verde feio, desesperada para manter minha atenção em qualquer coisa que não seja _ele_.

Um vendedor vem nos ajudar logo quando Leah está empurrando um vestidinho amarelo na minha direção. É bonito, assim como era o vestido que eu achei no último lugar que visitamos, mesmo assim Leah insistiu para que "visitássemos todas as lojas para termos certeza que não há nada melhor."

O vendedor, com o nome Francis em seu broche, me olha dos pés a cabeça. "Ah, sim, sei a coisa certa para você. Acabamos de receber um carregamento inteiro de vestidos de Alberto Makali." Ele nos leva em direção à parte de trás e nos apresenta a seis vestidos diferentes. Os olhos de Leah brilham como se fosse a ressurreição de Cristo.

"Ela vai experimentar todos eles agora," ela respira excitada.

_Ótimo_

Uma hora e meia depois e eu estou exausta. Eu nem tento esconder meu aborrecimento mais. Eu digo a Leah, do jeito mais doce possível, que se eu tiver que olhar para mais um vestido, vou vomitar em um monte deles. Ela me diz, de uma forma não tão doce, que eu preciso engolir isso e não desistir até o último minuto, ao que eu argumento ainda ter uma semana inteira para resolver isso.

Nota para mim mesma: nunca mostrar que você não está em êxtase para se arrumar para o grande dia de Leah. As consequências podem ser dolorosas, mais até do que experimentar duzentos vestidos com o pé ruim.

Eu decido por um vestido elegante azul claro, elegante, pela metade do preço. Eu nunca percebi que há tantas regras para se comprar um vestido de casamento. Eu não podia escolher nada branco, preto, vermelho, curto, ou espalhafatoso. Foi bom Leah ter vindo comigo, porque achei um vestidinho vermelho que estava me matando para experimentar.

Fomos em direção a um pequeno restaurante não longe dali para uns petiscos. Leah pediu uma Sangria, mas descobri que eu ainda não tinha feito uma recuperação completa; apenas o cheiro do álcool me deixou verde.

Leah começou a me atualizar com todos os detalhes do casamento. Eu praticamente só ouvi, não entendendo muito sobre casamentos. Sinceramente, estou agradecida por ela não insistir em discutir sobre Rose e o novo garoto brinquedo dela. Ela me informa com bastante entusiasmo que ela e Jake escolheram uma banda aceitável e que eles estão, felizmente, dispostos a tocar em um prazo tão curto.

Nós estamos quase acabando com nossa comida quando alguém que passava volta a olhar para a nossa mesa. Quase não presto atenção enquanto ele faz uma manobra estranha quase tropeçando na nossa garçonete no processo.

"Bella? É você?"

Quando eu vejo quem é eu quase cuspo minha soda.

"Tyler?"

"Deus, não posso acreditar que seja realmente você! Quanto tempo sem se ver!"

Tyler foi meu "meio-que-mais-do-que-amigos" amigo na faculdade. Nós ficamos casulmente e fomos próximos. Entretanto, sua família vivia no Colorado do norte, quase mil e trezentas milhas de distância, e ele tinha seu coração preparado para a mudança de volta depois da graduação.

Ele foi a primeira pessoa por quem eu tive sentimentos reais. Foram quase dois anos desde a última vez que o vi pela última vez, agora ele está aqui... mas por que?

"Sim," eu concordo, de repente me sentindo tímida. "O que você está fazendo em Seattle?"

"Estou procurando por um lugar por aqui, na verdade." Ele sorri, obviamente satisfeito por estar me contando isso.

"Mas e sua família?"

"Eu preciso de uma mudança," ele diz determinado. "Eu achei um bom emprego aqui e decidi arriscar uma vez. Ainda estarei capaz de visitá-los. Com o aumento que eu terei eu definitivamente serei capaz de custear isso."

Estou surpresa, mas não descontente. "Tyler, isso...isso é ótimo! Parabéns pelo novo trabalho!"

Ele sorri. "Obrigado."

"Oh, essa é Leah, aliás," eu apresento. "Leah, Tyler. Ele é um amigo da faculdade."

O sorriso de Leah é

Leah sorri agradavelmente. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Tyler."

"Sabe, nós devíamos nos encontrar logo, Bella. Eu não conheço muita gente aqui. Seria bom ver um rosto conhecido."

"Um, claro. Isso seria bom..."

"Aqui. Qual o seu número?" Ele puxa seu celular do bolso da frente e eu desando a falar meu número para ele. Ele, então, me liga, rapidamente desligando antes que eu tenha tempo de registrar onde meu telefone está localizado. "Aí. Agora você tem o meu número, também. Vou te ligar mais tarde, ok? Foi bom conhecer você, Leah."

Tão cedo ele está fora de vista, Leah se inclina na minha direção. "Oh meu Deus, quem é ele? Ele é quente!" ela exclama em uma voz abafada.

"Ele é apenas um amigo." Eu murmuro. Minha face ficando quente.

"Uh huh. Apenas um amigo minha bunda."

"Leah, estou falando sério."

"Eu também. Se ele não é nada mais, ele muito bem poderia ser. Você vai ligar para ele, certo?"

"Eu não sei..."

Ela solta um grunhido. "_Por favor, _não faça isso comigo, Bella. Se você seriamente prefere assistir reprises a se dar algo _daquilo_ -" Ela gesticula descontroladamente com sua mão. Eu sinto aquela pequena pontada de dor novamente, aquele pequeno sentimento de desapontamento de que talvez eu não seja tão boa como eu achava que fosse.

Eu quase bufo. _Sim, claro._

No entanto, Edward me vem a mente e meu desconforto aumenta dez vezes. Eu não devia estar pensando nele, mas é praticamente impossível. Contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu checo o meu telefone com um pequeno pressentimento de esperança.

Uma chamada perdida de Tyler. Nada de Edward.

Com um suspiro devolvo o telefone para a minha bolsa. Leah ainda está me olhando com expectativa.

"Então?" ela pede.

"Claro, Leah. Eu acho que não vai machucar ligar para ele."

O céu está escurecendo quando chego em casa. Minha surpresa por ver Tyler a muito superada, o sentimento substituído por uma desagradável amargura, um indesejável sentimento de tristeza que não pode ser dominado mesmo com música alta ou com a distração de dirigir. Eu entro no estacionamento do meu apartamento em um ângulo cortante que toda a minha bolsa se abre no acento e envia meu talão de cheques, minha maquiagem, chiclete, e bobeiras aleatórias, voando para o chão e para entre os bancos. Eu xingo, principalmente mandando tudo para o inferno, porque nesse ponto, eu realmente não me importo.

Depois que eu estaciono o carro eu me abaixo e, bunda alta no ar, começo a cavar toda a minha merda dos espaços pequenos entre os bancos. Estou confusa quando acho algo de plástico duro preso entre a porta do passageiro e o banco. Estou aturdida quando pego o DVD alugado de _The Green Mile_.

Eu o encaro por um momento. Como essa porra veio parar no meu carro? Eu dirigi meu carro depois da loja, mas eu não lembro de ter isso comigo...

Eu me encolho e jogo isso dentro da minha bolsa, carregando para dentro. Eu lavo o meu rosto e me troco, então me debato entre assistir ou não reprises de Lost. Eventualmente, eu sacudo minha cabeça – _mas que merda, Leah, por fazer das noites de reprises uma coisa ruim!_

Relutantemente, caminho pela minha torre de DVD, passando pelas temporadas que sussurram meu nome. Quem se importa se eu assisti-las – quem vai saber?

_Eu vou__, _meu subconsciente sussurra. Olho para baixo para minha barriga, como se a estranha, imaginária voz tivesse vindo de lá.

Depois de vários momentos mais de reparação e rejeição, finalmente tiro _The Green Mile_ da minha bolsa e leio a tampa traseira. Não é um filme engraçado, isso é certo, mas poderia ter potencial. Além disso, nunca chegamos a ver qualquer um dos filmes de Edward... Eu realmente _estava_ ansiosa para conseguir um pouco de conhecimento sobre seus interesses. Mas isso importa agora? Ele me rejeitou e não ligou.

Oh inferno, eu vi o resto todo mais de uma centena de vezes. Por que não? Talvez seja bom. E talvez se ele for _realmente_ bom eu nunca vou devolvê-lo, furando Edward com a taxa de vídeo não devolvido. Sim, isso vai mostrar a ele.

Eu o coloco, pego uma bebida da cozinha, e me estabeleço no sofá com o meu cobertor.

Após uma hora de filme, eu estou completamente arrebatada pelo súbito ataque de Billy the Kid. Estou intrigada, simplesmente morrendo de vontade de saber o que John Coffey se colocar na cadeira.

Quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde, eu estou gritando meus olhos para fora, muito horrorizada para olhar para longe.

Mais uma hora e eu estou mais deprimida que eu fodidamente já fui. Estou soluçando, ranhosa, uma bagunça nojenta. Eu amaldiçoo Edward para Hades e de lá de volta por sequer ter sugerido que eu assistisse a um filme tão triste, então eu amaldiçoo-me por realmente vê-lo. E ele nem mesmo está aqui!

Pateticamente, eu checo o meu telefone de novo, na esperança de que talvez eu tenha ficado surda e apenas não tenha ouvido-o tocar. É claro que não é o caso, a minha tristeza rapidamente se transforma em irritação.

Minha vida fazia sentido antes da aposta estúpida e toda essa loucura de "sedução". É verdade que eu não levo a vida mais emocionante, mas estava tudo bem comigo. Eu _gostava_ de reprises de Lost nas noites de sexta, porra. Só porque Leah está fora fazendo... seja lá o que ela faz nos fins de semana, não significa que a minha vida é menos satisfatória do que a dela.

Eu trabalho nesta revelação mais alguns momentos antes de pegar o telefone e discar o número de Edward. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que estou fazendo.

Vai para o seu correio de voz. Após um momento de hesitação eu deixo uma mensagem.

"Ei Edward, é Bella. Só queria que você soubesse que você deixou _The Green Mile_ no meu carro. Eu achei que você gostaria de devolvê-lo então, uh... me liga de volta, eu acho. Talvez da próxima vez que você estiver em Seattle você possa vir buscá-lo." De repente me sinto emocionada e minha voz começa a tremer. Eu tento o meu melhor para escondê-la. "E um ... eu o assisti. Eu _disse_ que não gosta de filmes tristes. Mas um ... sim. Acho que vou falar com você mais tarde."

Eu ainda sou uma bagunça soluçando conforme faço o meu caminho para o banheiro, mas agora eu suspeito que minhas emoções ficam de fora apenas com o tumulto que o filme causou. Eu não posso colocar porque eu me sinto assim, mas tudo me deixou tão... _triste_. Meus hormônios devem estar à solta; o pensamento de Edward ir embora para sempre deixa um gosto ruim na minha boca, um nó no estômago. Eu não quero que ele vá embora, eu simplesmente quero que ele seja _normal_. Embora, nesse caso, eu estou desejando que ele seja alguém que ele não é. Talvez um fraseado mais correto seria que eu quero que ele goste de mim. E _só_ de mim.

Mas como ele poderia? Eu tenho sido horrível para ele, impondo-me sobre sua família e invadindo sua casa. No entanto, ele tem sido tão horrível por fazer aquela aposta estúpida em mim. Eu bufo - que romântico casal nós faríamos. Uma história encantadora para contar às crianças. Eu balancei minha cabeça para mim mesma no espelho.

Eu deveria ter apenas assistido Lost.

Lavo meu rosto e tento enxugar a torrente de lágrimas. O fluxo alivia, mas eles nunca cessam. Mas, caramba, é bom ter um bom choro. Eu posso sentir o estresse levantando dos meus ombros; já, me sinto mais leve.

Quando termino de limpar a minha bagunça, retornando o filme para a sua capa, e preparo-me para a cama. Estou me sentindo um pouco melhor, embora eu ainda pareça uma bagunça. Meus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, o rosto manchado e sujo de lágrimas. Com um suspiro triste, ponho-me debaixo das cobertas e tento dormir.

O esforço é inútil. Eu viro na cama, incapaz de descansar, incapaz de limpar a minha mente nem por um minuto. Eventualmente, eu me levanto e migro de volta para a TV com o meu cobertor, na esperança de me distrair com comerciais ruins e programas antigos.

Há uma batida repentina na porta. Eu congelo, sentado mortalmente parada, e me pergunto se a batida está vindo do apartamento do vizinho. Quem estaria visitando neste momento?

Há outra batida, desta vez mais alta. Eu marcho do sofá, limpo meu rosto, e corro para a porta. Eu estou na ponta dos meus pés para olhar através do olho mágico, eu chupo em um suspiro rouco quando vejo quem é.

**~EPOV~**

Não é normal pensar em alguém dessa maneira - pensar sobre ela o tempo todo, obcecado por cada pequeno detalhe de como as coisas são e o que poderia ser se as coisas fossem diferentes.

Será que eu sequer conheceria Bella se eu não tivesse feito a aposta? Provavelmente não. Eu provavelmente nunca teria me aproximado dela em circunstâncias normais - não porque ela não merece ser perseguida, mas porque é óbvio que temos desejos diferentes.

Ela é uma garota tradicional. Infelizmente, eu não sou um cara tradicional. É má sorte como isso parece representar um problema.

Eu decidi me dar algum espaço hoje. Depois da noite passada, eu pensei que ia perder. Vendo a dor em seus olhos depois que eu disse a ela que não iria levá-la para o casamento foi quase mais do que eu poderia suportar. Ela quis saber por que; e o que eu poderia dizer? Eu poderia ter dito a verdade, mas isso teria terminado tudo. Ela provavelmente teria me dado um tapa, e com razão, antes de dizer-me para ficar longe dela.

Eu nunca iria vê-la novamente. Eu iria perder a aposta. Por mais que ela mereça melhor, eu sou uma pessoa egoísta.

Eu simplesmente não estava pronto para deixar essas coisas acontecerem. Eu menti, ou pelo menos se estendi a verdade, dizendo-lhe que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais e eu só precisava de tempo para pensar. Ela aceitou minha resposta - verbalmente, pelo menos - mas eu podia dizer que ela estava incomodada. Ela deixou logo que pode, com garantias de que ela entendeu o meu dilema e iria falar comigo amanhã. "Estou cansada, Edward," ela disse. "Eu realmente não sinto vontade de falar sobre isso."

Pensei em ligar pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes hoje. Passei a maior parte do dia na casa de Esme e Carlisle, pressionando em mais algumas horas de tempo de ligação entre irmãos antes de Alice partir para São Francisco no período da manhã. Naturalmente, Alice queria falar sobre Bella. Muito.

"Eu realmente gosto dela, Edward. Esme gosta dela, também. Assim, pelo menos você não tem que se preocupar com a família odiando-a. Você acha que ela vai vir para o Ação de Graças? Eu tenho certeza que Jasper vai vir comigo."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Alice. Eu só a conheço faz uma semana."

Ela suspira impacientemente. "Eu já _disse_ a você, Edward. Ela é diferente, eu posso sentir isso. Ela vai estar por aqui na Ação de Graças, desde que você não acabe com isso." _Se ela soubesse._ "Felizmente, você tem a mim para ajudar a guiá-lo para frente", acrescenta ela.

Sim, _graças a Deus por isso_, eu penso sarcasticamente.

Depois de passar o dia com a família, abraço Alice me despedindo e saio logo depois do jantar. Eu perco tempo em torno da casa por cerca de meia hora antes de decidir que eu vou ficar em Seattle esta noite. Meu espaço lá realmente não é usado o suficiente e, embora pareça loucura admitir, ele vai me trazer mais perto _dela_. Por que eu devo me torturar dessa maneira?

Pego minhas chaves e saio.

Eu não tenho que estar no trabalho até nove e meia da amanhã, que é quando a minha primeira reunião começa. O que vai me dar muito tempo para acordar e fazer a uma hora de viagem na manhã. Certo?

Nada mais faz sentido. Estou recusando-me a ligar para a garota, tentando não pensar sobre ela, ainda, estar na mesma cidade que ela me dá essa sensação mórbida de satisfação. Apesar de eu não tentar, eu debato se devo ou não ligar durante toda a viagem. Eu luto contra o impulso, inutilmente me dizendo que eu preciso me dar algum espaço.

De repente, quinze minutos fora da cidade, meu telefone toca. Diminuindo a velocidade na estrada, eu desajeitadamente o tiro do meu bolso – são já uns bons três toques - e verifico o identificador de chamadas.

É ela.

Eu fico olhando, congelado. Minha mente corre com um milhão de possibilidades, com o medo de que ela vai gritar comigo ou pior, agir indiferente. O que ela poderia querer? Não pode ser nada de bom. Não depois de ontem à noite.

Logo quando eu me preparo para responder, o toque para. Eu imediatamente ligo de volta e ele vai direto para sua caixa postal. Talvez ela esteja me deixando uma mensagem... alguns momentos mais tarde meu telefone bipa, minhas suspeitas confirmadas.

"Ei Edward, é Bella. Só queria que você soubesse que você deixou _The Green Mile_ no meu carro. Eu achei que você gostaria de devolvê-lo então, uh... me liga de volta, eu acho. Talvez da próxima vez que você estiver em Seattle você possa vir buscá-lo. E um ... eu o assisti. Eu _disse_ que não gosta de filmes tristes. Mas um ... sim. Acho que vou falar com você mais tarde." Sua voz treme ao longo da mensagem. É quase como se ela... chorasse?

Sou pego de surpresa, atordoado com a realização. Ela está chorando pelo filme? Ou talvez por mim?

_Grande, Edward. Agora você fez isso. Como se fazer a aposta não fosse ruim o suficiente... você vai e a aborrece de qualquer maneira que puder._

Eu estou ficando louco, tenho certeza disso. Saindo da rodovia, viro à esquerda em vez da direita. Minha determinação endurecendo, inabalável; eu vou ver Bella.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, eu estou em pé na frente da porta de seu apartamento. Está tudo calmo, ameaçador; nem uma alma se move em nenhum canto do corredor. Eu não posso diminuir as batidas do meu coração conforme eu chego para frente e bato.

Espero um momento, mas não há resposta. Eu bato um pouco mais e me pergunto se ela foi para a cama. Faz apenas quinze minutos desde o seu telefonema.

Ela sequer está aqui? Talvez ela tenha me ligado de outro lugar. O pensamento provoca um sentimento misto de alívio e decepção.

E então a porta se abre.

Bella está lá de pijama, o cabelo desgrenhado, os olhos vermelhos e inchados. É óbvio que ela esteve chorando. Ela olha surpresa ao me ver.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Sua voz é desigual.

Eu vacilo. O que estou _fazendo_ aqui?

Inquieto, eu digo, "Eu recebi sua mensagem. Você parecia chateada."

Ela muda para um pé e cruza os braços, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para mim. "Sim, bem... esse filme foi muito triste."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu nem sabia que ele estava com você..."

Então, ela quebra. Lágrimas silenciosas começam a derramar-lhe pelo rosto, ela enxuga o rosto apressadamente, mas é incapaz de parar o fluxo.

Em um instante, eu estou ao seu lado e ela está nos meus braços. "Bella, o que está errado?" Eu perguntei, preocupado. Ela envolve seus braços em volta de mim, abraçando com força, e soluçando contra o meu peito. Ela se fica tão bem contra mim, tão quente e macia e tão... _certa_.

"Eu só ... Eu não posso ... Eu me sinto tão emocional agora, Edward. Tudo é apenas uma bagunça."

"Shh, Bella. Está tudo bem. Você vai me contar sobre isso?" Eu influencio suavemente.

"Eu acho que não... não esta noite", diz ela, hesitante. "Eu não me sinto a fim de falar sobre isso."

"Ok, bem, quando estiver pronta, então. Você estava dormindo?"

"Eu estava tentando", ela funga. "Eu não conseguia dormir, porém. Comecei a assistir mais TV no sofá."

"Vamos." Eu a guio para o sofá. Todo o apartamento é escuro salvo pela luz fraca da TV. Há uma grande manta no sofá, que ela puxa para trás antes de se sentar na minha frente, sua mão apertando levemente a minha conforme eu fico de pé sobre ela.

Ela dá a mão um pequeno puxão. "Você vai sentar?" ela pergunta. Ela puxa a coberta mais para trás, convidando-me, e eu deslizo ao lado dela. Ela enfia-se no meu lado. "Você poderia ter me ligado," ela cerca.

"Eu sei. Pensei sobre isso todos os dias. Eu só - Eu queria pensar sobre as coisas," eu tento explicar.

"Oh". Sua voz soa pequena. Foda-se. Eu devia ter chamado ela.

"Aqui". Eu gentilmente empurro os ombros dela, pedindo a ela para deitar de volta, e chuto meus sapatos antes de deitar a seu lado no sofá. Suas costas são colacas contra o meu peito, seus cabelos no meu nariz. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que está acontecendo. Estou dividido; é como se meu corpo estivesse me puxando em duas direções diferentes, cada metade querendo algo diferente. Uma parte está se cagando de medo, a outra está se doendo para estar mais perto, ansiando por mais.

De repente Bella se vira para me enfrentar. Eu suspiro de contentamento enquanto a puxo para mais perto, beijando sua testa, suas lágrimas secas na bochecha, e finalmente seus lábios, nossas bocas puxam em conjunto com uma força magnética mais poderosa do que nós dois. Os beijos são suaves, inocente e promissores. Eu quero apagar tudo que eu fiz para ela.

Eu descanso minha testa contra a dela e um minuto de silêncio passa por aqui.

"Eu não sei por que eu gosto tanto de você", ela finalmente sussurra na noite. Eu posso sentir sua respiração contra a minha bochecha, o calor absorvendo na minha pele como suas palavras absorvendo em minha mente.

"Eu também não sei por que você gosta," eu finalmente sussurro em resposta. Eu espero que ela me pergunte o que diabos eu quero dizer - por que diabos eu iria pensar desse jeito - mas, surpreendentemente, ela permanece em silêncio.

"Edward?"

"Hum?"

"Por que você realmente veio aqui?"

Não demorou muito tempo para descobrir a resposta. "Porque eu realmente gosto de você, também." Eu a puxo ainda mais perto e ela parece derreter-se contra mim conforme ela relaxa.

Vários minutos passam em um silêncio confortável. Eu não me lembro de me sentir contente como eu faço agora.

"Bella?" Eu sussurro, perguntando se ela está dormindo.

"Hm?"

"Você... alguém vai... levá-lo para o casamento?"

Eu a sinto um pouco tensa em meus braços, mas ela não se mexe. "Não," ela murmura contra meu peito. Eu não posso negar a imensa sensação de alívio que sinto.

"Será que você... ainda quer ir comigo?"

Ela se move contra mim, inclinando-se um pouco para trás para ver o meu rosto. "Você quer ir comigo?" ela pergunta cautelosa.

"Sim. Quer dizer, se você ainda me quiser."

Ela dá um pequeno aceno de cabeça com um meio sorriso. Eu sinto que estou voando. "Ok".

* * *

**Bem, o que temos aqui? Edward admitindo que gosta dela! Isso é um grande passo para o nosso cafajeste não acham? Ele vai ao casamento! Na verdade, o homem não consegue ficar longe... e Tyler? Será que irá balançar as coisas?**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Seguinte povo: esse capítulo não foi betado, pois terminei a tradução em cima da hora, portanto antes de xingarem a tradutora vejam logo abaixo a responsável... kkkk**

**Quem gostaria de dormir agarradinha a Edward no sofá?**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

(Tradutora – Nai)

**~BPOV~**

Nos recessos fracos de meu sonho, eu ouvi um alarme. O som era tão distante que parecia ser nada mais que um sussurro, um articulado e silencioso sussurro para me acordar.

Abro um olho e, ao fazê-lo, é como se meu corpo inteiro viesse à vida. De repente, sinto um torcicolo no pescoço, uma dor no meu ombro, e um corpo muito quente pressionado contra minhas costas. Dois braços fortes me envolvendo, me segurando, seu aperto me esmagando é a única coisa mantendo-me de mergulhar para o chão enquanto eu oscilo perigosamente à beira do pequeno sofá. Respirações lentas e profundas sopram ar quente no meu pescoço.

De repente eu me lembro onde eu estou e o que aconteceu. Tenho medo de me mexer, nossos corpos estão moldados de tal forma que o mínimo dos movimentos com certeza iria acordá-lo. Quando eu adormeci? A última coisa que me lembro era a canção tema de The Facts Of Life* tocando ao fundo enquanto eu me aquecia depois da proposta de Edward, finalmente me sentindo à vontade depois do que provou ser um dia mentalmente desgastante. E seus lábios macios contra os meus quando ele admitiu que gostava de mim. Ele estava dizendo a verdade?

Uma parte de mim esperava que sim. Uma grande parte.

Eu não sei por que eu anseio algo mais dele. No final, ele ainda fez a aposta. É uma coisa terrível de se fazer, algo que parece contra seu caráter, mas eu realmente o conheço? Ou é tudo apenas um ato? Seria tudo o que ele está me dizendo uma mentira?

Eu não posso ter certeza, mas uma coisa é certa: ele continua sendo desonesto. Por que ele não admite a aposta? Eu não revelei a ele ainda, mas parece que faria as coisas mais fáceis se ele apenas admitisse tudo sozinho.

Mais uma vez, eu penso nos termos da aposta. Dinheiro parece ser uma coisa muito trivial. Além disso, Edward parece ter muito dinheiro. Mas o que mais poderia ser? Será que James sabe de alguma sujeira de Edward? Estaria ele _chantageando _Edward? Mas não, Jacob disse que Edward voluntariamente topou a aposta. Se for esse o caso, poderia ser uma série de coisas.

Edward suspira atrás de mim, me puxando ainda mais apertado contra seu peito. Eu amo a sensação de estar sendo pressionada contra ele, de sentir seu coração batendo nas minhas costas, sua respiração no meu cabelo. Seu corpo é firme, quente e confortável, já sua calça jeans é uma barreira desagradável entre nós.

Então ele se mexe e eu o sinto. _Ele_. Contra as minhas costas, pressionado no lado direito da minha bunda, apenas dois centímetros tímidos da zona de perigo. Santa mãe de Jesus, alguém me salve agora. O que eu faço? O acordo? Me afasto? Se eu chegar um pouquinho mais para frente vou cair do sofá.

Eu posso sentir meu rosto aquecendo, o calor se espalhando por todo o caminho até meu peito, enquanto eu pondero todas as opções disponíveis. Felizmente, Edward me tira da minha miséria momentos mais tarde, soltando seu aperto e se agitando, sua _coisinha_ apontando em uma direção muito mais segura.

"Mmm... Bella?" ele murmura. Seu braço desembrulha-se do meu corpo e ele esfrega seu rosto sonolento.

"Sim?" Eu coaxo. Minha voz está grossa do sono.

"O que você está..." Ele senta-se um pouco, quase me jogando para fora do sofá, mas ele rapidamente me agarra de novo antes que eu caia. "Que horas são?"

Meu alarme finalmente parou, desistindo, mas eu sei que horas ele está programado para soar todas as manhãs. "Cerca de 6:30."

"Oh". Ele relaxa as costas contra o sofá, ao mesmo tempo me puxando contra ele.

"Eu tenho que me levantar, porém", eu relutantemente respondo. Agora que sua pequena... distração... já não está me cutucando na parte traseira, eu posso relaxar e simplesmente apreciar esse sentimento raro de conforto.

"Que horas você começa a trabalhar?" ele murmura contra o meu pescoço. Eu posso sentir seus lábios tocando de leve a minha pele, sua respiração me aquecendo toda, e me deixando arrepiada.

"Oito", eu respiro.

"Cinco minutos mais." Ele fuça no meu pescoço e essa quantidade de tempo soa dolorosamente curta.

"Ok".

"Mmm". Não há nem mesmo um centímetro de espaço para respirar entre nós e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. "Eu não me lembro de adormecer", diz ele, sonolento.

"Nem eu."

Nós apenas continuamos ali, juntos e, apesar do meu pescoço dolorido, é fácil e confortável. Eu me sinto em casa, incapaz de imaginar uma maneira melhor de acordar de manhã.

É tão fácil me perder nele. Talvez eu devesse estar preocupada, mas no momento eu não consigo encontrar forças para me incomodar.

Então, meu alarme toca novamente. Juntos, gememos.

"Eu desejo que nós não tivéssemos que trabalhar", ele murmura, espelhando exatamente os meus pensamentos.

"Eu também. Que horas você tem que estar lá?"

"Nove e meia. Eu provavelmente deveria ir para que eu possa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa."

Eu relutantemente balanço a cabeça e me desembrulho de seus braços e saio do sofá. Imediatamente, começo a ajeitar o meu cabelo, esperando que eu pareça metade de terrível do que eu costumo parecer na parte da manhã.

Edward se levanta e tenta alisar suas roupas e em seguida, rapidamente começa a dobrar o cobertor. Eu aceno para que ele pare.

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu só vou jogá-lo na minha cama." Eu peguei o cobertor dele, e quando volto eu vejo que suas roupas estão amassadas, seu cabelo está selvagem, e ele ainda tem um pequeno vinco no rosto, de onde ele estava dormindo. Ele parece gloriosamente desinibido, um espécime que eu gostaria de manter trancado em uma caixa de vidro para a minha observação prazerosa. Eu descaradamente o observo, meus olhos inconscientemente viajando para o sul enquanto os meus pensamentos se voltam para a ereção que estava cavando minhas costas apenas momentos antes. Eu posso sentir o calor familiar viajar do meu rosto para todo meu corpo com o pensamento.

Edward percebe meu rubor e seus lábios imediatamente formam um sorriso torto arrogante, embora sonolento. De repente sou lembrada de com quem eu estou lidando com e reviro os olhos.

"Nem mesmo comece", eu advirto.

Ele levanta as duas mãos inocentemente. Ele ainda está sorrindo. "Eu não disse uma palavra."

"O que você está pensando nunca é bom. Vamos, eu preciso tomar um banho." Ele parece surpreso por um momento e eu me pergunto se ele acha que eu o estou convidando para se juntar a mim. _B__astardo arrogante_. Não nessa vida."Você quer um café ou algo antes de sair?" Pergunto, na esperança de esclarecer a minha intenção.

"Hum, não. Eu estou bem." Ele pigarreia. "Eu como algo no caminho de volta para Olympia".

"Tudo bem. Você..." Eu quero perguntar se ele vai voltar, se ele vai ligar, se eu nunca mais vou vê-lo novamente, mas eu percebo o quão patética eu soo de repente.

"Eu o quê?" Edward pergunta.

"Nada. Tem certeza que não precisa de nada antes de ir?"

Ele pensa no assunto. "Posso ganhar um beijo de despedida?"

Minha mente instantaneamente corre para o horror que é o meu hálito matinal. Iria matar o momento se eu saísse correndo para escovar os dentes antes?

Provavelmente.

Meus lábios de repente se movem, formando palavras por vontade própria. "Claro que você pode." _Porra,_ não é isso que eles deveriam dizer. Meu coração dispara quando ele se move para ficar na minha frente e é uma maravilha que ele não possa ouvir o tumulto frenético de emoções que ocorrem dentro do meu peito. Por que ele me afeta dessa maneira?

Ele afasta uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. "Você parece bonita assim", ele brinca.

Estou confusa. "Assim como?"

"De pijama amarrotado. Com o seu cabelo de 'cama'."

Oh Deus, ele está falando sério? Eu coro em mil tons de vermelho e gostaria de ter tido o bom senso de verificar minha aparência a caminho do meu quarto.

Antes que eu possa murmurar agradecimentos seus lábios estão pressionando suavemente contra os meus, deixando-me sem palavras. Eu lamento e fecho meus olhos, minhas mãos imediatamente serpenteando ao redor de seu pescoço, até seu cabelo, e nosso beijo rapidamente se aprofunda depois que sua língua provisoriamente acaricia a minha. Eu o aperto como se este fosse o nosso último beijo. Nosso futuro é muito incerto, hoje pode ser o nosso passado, ou amanhã, e eu estou ansiosa para aproveitar cada pedacinho delicioso dele antes que ele se vá para sempre.

Nós relutantemente nos separamos, seus lábios tocando os meus brevemente mais uma vez, então, novamente, antes de tocar ao lado do meu nariz e ele se afasta.

Eu não quero que ele vá, mas é inevitável. Nós dois temos de trabalhar. Sinto uma onda de irritação comigo mesma por me sentir assim.

"Eu acho que eu deveria ir", diz ele e eu tenho o prazer de ouvir a relutância em sua voz, também. Concordo com a cabeça e o levo até a porta. "Desculpe-me por desmaiar no seu sofá", diz sem constrangimento.

"Desculpe-me por desmaiar com você", eu brinco.

"É a sua casa. Você pode desmaiar onde quiser."

"Isso é verdade." Eu estou de repente correndo com ele para fora, ansiosa para que ele vá embora, ansiosa para que estes sentimentos desapareçam. "Eu realmente preciso ir para o chuveiro ou eu vou chegar atrasada no trabalho", eu digo, impaciente.

Ele me lança um olhar que não consigo decifrar. "Eu vou", diz ele enfaticamente. Na porta, ele não tem pretensão de sair, tomando nota da minha atitude apressada. "Desculpe-me por prendê-la", diz ele. "Não queremos que você chegue tarde." Eu não posso ter certeza ou não se estou imaginando o pequeno toque de rejeição em sua voz, mas dá um toque desagradável para minhas entranhas de qualquer maneira. Eu me aproximo e pego um punhado de sua camisa, impedindo-o antes que ele possa sair.

"Edward, não foi isso que eu quis dizer," Eu tento explicar. Mas como posso fazê-lo entender o que estou sentindo? "Eu desejo que você não tivesse que sair", ofereço, pisando em direção a ele para outro beijo. Minha intenção é de que seja breve, mas sua resposta ansiosa me deixa tão carente. Puxo-o para mim avidamente, devorando sua boca com a minha, e nos separamos momentos depois exasperados. "Eu tenho que ir", eu digo, em tom de reprimenda pelo efeito que ele tem em mim. Tenho certeza de que ele sabe o que está fazendo, o bastardo arrogante. Então eu me lembro. "Espere um segundo, eu já volto." Eu desapareço lá dentro e recupero rapidamente o seu filme. Eu o coloco em seu peito.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde," eu digo, com cuidado para manter a minha distância dessa vez. O homem é perigoso, e seu meio-sorriso revela que ele está plenamente consciente do que estou fazendo.

"Okay, Bella. Eu falo com você mais tarde, certo?" Sua última palavra parece tão fora de lugar para um homem normalmente cheio de confiança.

"Certo", eu concordo rapidamente, e eu não posso esconder meu sorriso jovial por causa de suas palavras.

Depois que ele se foi eu escorrego de volta para dentro e canalizo toda a minha força de vontade para evitar escorregar contra a porta.

Vai ser um longo dia.

O trabalho serve como distração suficiente por algum tempo. Rose entra em contato e nos torçamos mensagens breves, eventualmente, decidimos que precisamos nos juntar em breve. Ela tem passado todos os momentos livres com Emmett e, ao mesmo tempo em que estou feliz por ela, eu também estou surpresa com minha própria onda de ciúmes. Emmett parece ser um par perfeito para ela - ela está, obviamente, caidinha por ele, concedendo-lhe a atenção que ela nunca deu a nenhum outro - e ainda assim seu relacionamento permanece tão simples, tão desinibido sem segredos e apostas. Por que não isso não pode acontecer comigo? Edward, a primeira pessoa que eu gostei em muito tempo, é coincidentemente a única pessoa que eu deveria odiar até os ossos. No entanto, aqui estou eu, atraída pelo que não posso ter. Pelo o que eu não deveria querer.

Por que as coisas são tão complicadas?

Meu dia dá uma guinada súbita e surpreendente quando eu recebo uma ligação de Tyler.

"Ei, Bella. Eu estava me perguntado se você teria planos para o almoço hoje. Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos nos ver", sua voz me cumprimenta de forma alegre. Eu sou pega de surpresa pelo convite.

"Hum, eu quero dizer..." Eu não deveria almoçar com ele? Será que isso realmente importa? Podemos ser amigos, certo? "Claro, Tyler almoço soa bem," eu finalmente gaguejo. "Você tem um lugar em mente?"

"O que você gostaria, Bella?"

Oh, puxa... ele está sendo atencioso. "Bem, há um lugar ao virar da esquina que é bom. Top Hat Café".

"Isso soa muito bem. A que horas você almoça?"

"Eu posso estar lá por cerca de meio dia e meia" Eu ofereço.

"Tudo bem, é um encontro. Vejo você depois."

Desligo o telefone me sentindo confusa. _É um encontro_? Será que ele quer dizer um encontro literal? Suponho que isso não importe - pode ser um encontro, se eu quiser que seja. Eu tenho o poder de permitir ou não que seja um _encontro_, depois de tudo. Não é como se Edward e eu fôssemos nos tornar exclusivos em breve. Após este fim de semana...

Sacudo a cabeça para limpá-la e tentar voltar ao trabalho. Meus pensamentos, porém, são implacáveis e se dirigem para Edward, então Tyler, e eu não consigo evitar de me sentir desconfortável com toda essa situação.

Estou aliviada quando meu telefone emite um sinal sonoro, significando uma mensagem. É de Emmett.

_**Hei lady - trabalhando duro ou matando hora?**__**- Em**_

Congratulo-me com a distração e discretamente respondo, enquanto trabalho.

_**Trabalhando duro.**__**Alguns de nós tem de ganhar a vida - B**_

_**Não sei de nada.**__**Você viu Edward na noite passada?**__**- Em**_

Como ele suspeita estas coisas? Se ele tivesse falado com Edward ele já saberia. Olho por cima do meu ombro com desconfiança, como se eu pudesse vê-lo à espreita por trás do bebedouro.

_**Eu poderia ter.**__**Você está me perseguindo?**__**- B**_

_**Não, eu persigo Edward.**__**- Em**_

_**Bem, isso faz sentido.**__**- B**_

_**Então, eu tenho outra idéia, devemos nos reunir para discutir o assunto.**__**Também pensei em um**__**nome para nós - o She / He-Man Clube dos Odiadores**__**- Em**_

Eu dou uma risadinha olhando para o meu colo e então rapidamente olho ao redor para ver se alguém está assistindo. Eu sou grata por todos estarem entretidos.

_**É um belo nome.**__**Devo fazer camisetas?**__**- B**_

_**Agora você está apenas um pouco empolgada demais.**__**- Em**_

_**Só estou tentando contribuir.**__**- B**_

_**Ah, eu também acho que posso ter encontrado um bom e gordo gato para o nosso plano.**__**É tão grande que sua gaiola teve que ser feita sob encomenda.**__**- Em**_

Minha cabeça bate na mesa com um baque surdo.

Tyler já está esperando por mim quando eu chego ao restaurante. Ele está usando uma camisa apertada amarelo claro com um par de calças cáqui confortável. Seus olhos azuis – que estão ainda mais impressionantes por causa do seu cabelo escuro e pele bronzeada, consideram-me calorosamente quando capturam o meu olhar a vinte metros de distância.

Tyler sempre foi bonito, capaz de tirar o juízo de qualquer garota de sorte. Por alguma razão, ele havia escolhido eu para encantar; por algum motivo, ele também havia escolhido ir embora.

Fiquei magoada quando ele me deixou. Foi um erro negar - e estúpido, como eu quase me coloquei em um coma induzido por açúcar depois de limpar a seção de sorvetes na mercearia local. Amigos de amigos de amigos sabiam que eu estava magoada. Mas eu perseverei. Na verdade, eu não pensava nele a mais de um ano.

Mas agora ele está aqui, tentando... o que? Fazer as pazes? Pegar de onde paramos?

Estou confusa.

Seu sorriso se alarga quando ele fica de pé e puxa minha cadeira. Uma vez que estamos sentados, ele se desloca para frente, inclinando-se para mim, e me olha com uma expressão melancólica e confusa.

"Hei", diz ele. "Ainda bem que você pode vir. Espero que você não se importe, eu lhe pedi um Dr. Pepper."

Eu não tenho coragem de dizer a ele que eu só estou bebendo água agora. Bem, água e vinho.

"Obrigada." Ele me entrega um menu, que eu imediatamente começo a ler.

"Então, Bella", ele começa casualmente. "O que você anda fazendo? Tem sido um tempo."

"Bem, eu me formei, finalmente. Eu estou trabalhando no The Seattle Times agora."

Ele parece agradavelmente surpreso. "The Seattle Times? Isso é ótimo! Então, ser uma jornalista é tudo que você sempre achou que seria?"

Eu empalideço com sua declaração. De acordo com sua expressão mortificada, presumo que ele tomou conhecimento e imediatamente percebeu o erro de suas palavras.

"Eu realmente, hum... Eu trabalho na edição."

"Oh". Ele parece estar sem palavras. Ele desajeitadamente arranha a lateral do pescoço. "Eu pensei que você queria ser jornalista, no entanto", afirma.

"Eu queria. Eles não estavam realmente procurando por um jornalista no momento e eu meio que tive a oportunidade de entrar na edição. Mas eu gosto de lá. É uma experiência de aprendizagem." Eu não tenho idéia por que eu estou explicando a minha preferência de trabalho para ele. Por que todo mundo tem essa questão por eu ser uma editora? É um trabalho bom, porra! Nem todo mundo consegue o trabalho dos seus sonhos logo que sai da faculdade.

"Bem, isso é ótimo", diz ele. "Contanto que você goste."

"Eu gosto", eu digo com arrogância.

A garçonete interrompe a nossa conversa embaraçosa para anotar nossos pedidos. Felizmente quando ela sai, ele começa novamente com um tópico muito mais leve.

"Então eu acho que achei um lugar que eu gosto no centro", diz ele. "É um bom bairro. Muitas árvores, muito perto do parque. Eu acho que você vai gostar."

Eu me pergunto por que é importante que eu goste. Não estamos mais juntos.

"Isso é ótimo", eu digo com um sorriso.

"Você acha que você pode querer vir vê-lo mais tarde?", pergunta ele, esperançoso. Meu corpo inteiro instantaneamente congela como eu luto por uma desculpa.

"Eu estou um... Eu vou realmente sair com Rose hoje."

"Rose? Você ainda é amiga dela?"

"Sim, claro."

Ele acena com a cabeça, pensativo. "Como ela está?"

"Ótima. Ela começou a ver alguém novo. Eles realmente parecem estar se dando bem." Diante de sua expressão duvidosa acrescento: "Ele parece ser muito protetor."

"Bom para ela. Você gosta dele?"

"Até agora". É apenas agora que me ocorre que, através de Emmett, é possível eu vá ver Edward mais tarde, depois que tudo isso terminar. Deus, isso seria estranho.

A pensar em Edward, eu sou atingida por uma onda de culpa desagradável por almoçar com Tyler. Mas por que eu deveria me sentir culpada? Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado. E ele iria se encontrar com Lauren para fazer... coisas. Isso é muito pior.

Eu faço uma careta e tomoum gole grande da minha bebida.

"Você está bem?" Tyler pergunta.

Eu limpo minha garganta. "Eu estou bem."

Ele parece aplacado pela minha resposta. Pelo menos, ele não pressiona a questão. "Então, e você?"

Eu olho para ele interrogativamente. "E eu?"

"Você está saindo com alguém?"

Porra, eu não tinha me preparado para esta pergunta. Tecnicamente, eu estou solteira. Edward e eu não havíamos professado nenhum tipo de compromisso com o outro. Não que nós pudéssemos, com a coisa da aposta e tudo mais.

Tyler olha para mim, esperando pacientemente por minha resposta.

"Hum, não realmente," eu digo incerta. "Eu saí algumas vezes com um cara, mas não tem sido mais do que isso." Eu gostaria, no fundo dentro dos meus ossos, que eu pudesse responder afirmativamente. Que as coisas fossem diferentes, e Edward, e eu pudéssemos ser mais.

Há algo de errado comigo?

Tyler parece satisfeito. "Nem eu", diz ele, feliz. Ele ainda está inclinando-se na minha direção, me dando toda sua atenção, e eu não posso evitar de me sentir desconfortável sob o seu escrutínio implacável.

A garçonete traz a nossa comida. Eu nunca fui tão grata pela distração, especialmente quando Tyler é forçado a se inclinar para trás e olhar para longe, enquanto ela coloca o prato na frente dele.

Eu cavo minha comida como se fosse minha última refeição, dando a ela muito mais atenção do que o necessário, a fim de evitar o olhar azul gélido de Tyler.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio Tyler começa novamente. "Então, eu sei que você está meio que saindo com alguém... mas você acha que iria querer, você sabe, talvez sair para jantar comigo em algum dia desta semana?" Ele me olha com cuidado e rapidamente acrescenta: "Quer dizer, eu sei que faz um tempo e as coisas ficaram ruins quando eu fui embora. Acredite em mim, Bella, eu sofri tanto quanto você."

Eu quero rir de sua declaração. _Ele_ me deixou! Se ele sofreu, foi sua própria culpa!

Estou indecisa entre dizer algo e engraçadinho e simplesmente ceder e aceitar seu convite. Ele sempre foi um cara tão bom - tão atento e carinhoso. Sem mencionar que ele é extremamente bonito. Se alguém merece uma segunda chance, é ele.

Mas algo me retém. "Tyler, eu realmente gostaria de apenas ir devagar agora", eu digo gentilmente. "Talvez sermos apenas amigos em primeiro lugar."

Ele acena com a cabeça rapidamente, como se estivesse grato por qualquer tipo de aceitação. "Eu entendo", garante. "Isso é provavelmente uma idéia melhor." Um momento passa. Fico surpresa quando ele coloca a mão em cima da minha sobre a mesa. "Só para você saber, Bella, estou de volta agora. E eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Então, se você precisar de alguma coisa de mim, eu estou a apenas um telefonema de distância."

Eu fico tocada com sua declaração. _Deus amaldiçoe aos encantadores de calcinha – de onde estão vindo todos esses homens?_

_"_Obrigada", eu murmuro, e ele puxa a mão da minha.

"Você está me gozando? Isso não complica as coisas, simplifica. Chute a bunda gorda de Edward e fique com Tyler. Você já teve o seu divertimento com ele e agora ele ainda vai perder a aposta." As palavras de Rose cortam o receptor como facas.

"Eu não sei se eu mesmo gosto de Tyler," Eu resmungo. Eu estou quase chegando ao apartamento dela – e continuamos a discussão por telefone enquanto eu entro no prédio.

"Você costumava gostar dele. Você gostava muito dele, se bem me lembro", afirma.

"Isso foi há muito tempo. Eu amadureci desde então."

"Amadurecido como, Bella?", ela pergunta, exasperada. "Você passou a semana passada correndo em círculos, jogando com um cara..."

"O _melhor amigo do seu namorado_", interrompo.

"...Que está apenas tentando _dormir_ com você, pelo menos, Tyler é um bom rapaz".

"Quem disse que eu tenho que escolher? Talvez eu queria ficar solteira um pouco mais."

"Deus, e fazer o que? Morrer sozinha com seus noventa gatos?"

"Abra a porta, sua pentelha. Estou aqui."

A porta oscila aberta e desligamos nossos celulares ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não tenho um gato, porra" Eu resmungo. "Nem estou a fim de ter". Ela se afasta, enquanto eu entro em seu apartamento.

"Bem, você poderia dizer isso a Emmett? Ele está me deixando louca falando e falando que você irá arranjar um gato por causa dessa piadinha."

"Eu _já_ lhe disse. E o que há com você? A última vez que conversamos você estava me dando idéias. Agora você está vindo toda Madre Teresa para cima de mim."

Ela cruza os braços, usando sua uma expressão de desafio constante. "Você está se apaixonando por ele", ela acusa. "E eu não gosto disso."

Estou chocada. Tento parecer ofendida. "Eu _não estou_", afirmo.

"Mentira. Agora você tem um cara sexy e bonito para o casamento, então você não precisa mais dele. Mas você se recusa a se livrar dele."

"O plano era torturá-lo!"

"Sim, dormir agarradinha a ele no sofá soa horrível. Temos sorte que ele ainda está vivo." Suas palavras destilam de sarcasmo. Eu sabia que não deveria ter contado a ela sobre isso.

"Isso não foi planejado", eu defendo. "Eu fiz todas as coisas que _você_ sugeriu e eu mesmo fui jantar com os pais dele, porra."

Ela aponta uma de suas garras afiadas para o meu peito. "Se você quer torturá-lo, faça-o dormir no chão." Ela enuncia cada sílaba com força e eu dou um passo para trás inconsciente.

"Eu não queria cair no sono."

"Sim, e eu tenho certeza que você apenas _tropeçou em seus lábios_ antes de sair. Antes de perceber você estará 'tropeçando' no pau dele".

Puxa, ela pode ser uma vadia, às vezes.

Eu não respondo. Inferno, para ser honesta, eu sinto como se ela apenas acabou de me dar um soco no estômago. Estou sem palavras.

Ela vê minha expressão magoada e suaviza. "Bella, me desculpe. Eu não quero ser uma cadela." Eu protesto, mas ela me ignora. "Eu só estou preocupada com você."

Fico feliz que ela encerrou o ataque contra mim, mas não posso deixar de sentir a dor em meu peito o que provou ser mais um dia agitado e cansativo. "Bem, eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões", eu respondo emburrada. "Eu sou adulta."

"Você sabe que eu te amo, Bella. Mas se ele te machucar eu vou ter que cortar o pau dele fora. Você sabe que você não quer que isso aconteça." Seu tom é completamente sério e eu sorrio, apesar do meu humor sombrio.

"Eu realmente gosto de saber que tenho esse tipo de segurança", admito.

"Ótimo. Eu não estou tentando ditar a sua vida, você sabe."

"Eu sei".

"Eu só quero que você a tome decisões sábias."

"Eu sei dos meus limites, Rose."

"Eu sei que você sabe

Felizmente, Rose nos permite mudar de assunto. Ela me fala sobre Emmett e como seu pai está insistindo que ela apareça para visitar. Ela reclama por quinze minutos sobre seu restaurante favorito que deixou o seu hambúrguer passar do ponto por duas vezes seguidas. Em seguida, ela explica, com grandes detalhes, por que não devemos mais comer hambúrgueres de qualquer maneira.

As coisas parecem ter voltado ao normal.

Nós não discutimos mais Edward ou Tyler e por isso eu sou grata. Eu não sinto que posso ter uma conversa lógica sobre qualquer um deles no momento.

Agora que estou sozinha, presa com os meus pensamentos, me sinto mais abandonada. Entro no meu apartamento, troco de roupa e cometo a injustiça final quando coloco o DVD da quarta temporada de Lost.

Foda-se.

Eu tento assistir, mas minha mente vagueia frequentemente. Eu penso em Tyler e em Edward.

Tyler é um cara tão legal. Ele sempre me tratou com respeito, antecipou as minhas necessidades. Ele se dava bem com meus amigos.

E depois há Edward, o único cara que eu não posso nem penasr por que eu gosto. Ele é atencioso, eu admito - ele fez melhorar ontem à noite quando ele sabia que eu estava chateada, afinal de contas. E ele é respeitoso – não, espere, nada disso. A aposta não é nada respeitosa. Porra.

Por que eu gosto de Edward? É frustrante - Eu sei que não deveria, mas isso parece ser um ponto discutível. Eu me jogo no sofá, enterro meu rosto no tecido, e gemo o meu desagrado. Talvez Rose esteja certa. Faz apenas uma semana e eu já estou envolvida demais.

Eu fico desta forma - de bruços sobre o sofá - até eu cochilar. Meu telefone toca e, eventualmente, eu não tenho certeza se passaram minutos ou horas desde que eu cheguei em casa. Suspeitando que seja Tyler, eu preguiçosamente me arrasto do sofá e apalpo até onde ele está vibrando ruidosamente na mesa do café.

Estou surpresa ao ver o nome de Edward. Minhas entranhas fazem uma reviravolta feliz.

"Ei linda", ele me cumprimenta. "Será que eu liguei em um momento ruim?"

Eu estou tão cansada que mal posso manter meus olhos abertos, mas eu felizmente estava deitada no sofá com o telefone ao meu ouvido. Suas palavras são a primeira coisa suave que eu ouvi neste dia inteiro, longo e cansativo.

"Não, eu estava assistindo TV," Iinformo, cansada demais para me fazer parecer menos patética. Nossa, quando eu não estou assistindo TV?

"Isso é bom, eu estava apenas... Eu só estava pensando em você e queria te dizer boa noite." Suas palavras soam estranhas, como se ele estivesse tendo dificuldades para articular o que ele quer dizer.

"Você está em casa?" Eu me pergunto. Eu suponho que ele deva estar.

"Sim".

"Sozinho?" Eu não sei por que eu pergunto - as palavras só saltam para fora da minha boca antes que eu possa impedi-las.

"Sim", ele repete, com um tom um pouco mais cauteloso neste momento. Eu não posso evitar o meu sorriso diante de sua admissão. Eu estou apenas feliz em saber que ele não está vagabundeando na casa de alguma puta, enquanto eu estou longe.

"Bom".

Ele suspira alto e de repente eu anseio por sua presença. Eu o quero aqui, em pessoa, abraçado comigo no sofá. Eu quero o seu hálito quente em minhas costas, e não no receptor do telefone.

"Eu meio que tive um dia ruim hoje", ele admite. Eu franzo a testa.

"Você quer me contar sobre isso?"

"É só trabalho. É que apenas meio que me estressa às vezes." Suas palavras permanecem no ar, como se ele quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Finalmente, ele ri. "Eu não quero ligar e me lamentar com você. Você só... Eu não sei, acho que você me faz sentir melhor. E eu estava pensando em você."

Eu fico surpresa com suas palavras e me atrapalho. "Eu tive um dia estressante, também", digo a ele.

"Teve? Como assim?"

Eu penso nisso, percebendo rapidamente que eu não posso revelar a minha fonte de estresse para ele. "Você sabe... trabalho e outras coisas," eu digo timidamente.

"Sim", ele concorda, e a palavra parece demorar a desvanecer-se e desaparecer entre nós. A vontade de tê-lo perto aumenta dez vezes.

"Eu meio que sinto sua falta", eu calmamente admito, como se as palavras soassem surpreendentes aos meus próprios ouvidos. De certa forma, soam, mas eu soube o dia todo que eu sinto a falta dele.

"Eu acho que eu meio que sinto falta de você, também", diz ele levemente, e eu posso ouvir o humor em suas palavras. Eu estou sorrindo como uma idiota, meu rosto pressionado contra o sofá, e eu não consigo entender a razão do meu comportamento leviano.

"Alguma chance de uma visita surpresa hoje à noite?" Eu pergunto, já sabendo que não devo alimentar minhas esperanças.

"Infelizmente, não. Eu saí do trabalho tarde e tenho que estar lá mais cedo amanhã."

"Então, que tal uma visita surpresa amanhã?"

"Hmm". Ele finge pensar no assunto. "Jogue suas cartas direito e talvez eu possa agraciá-la com a minha presença."

"Ha! O que devo fazer? Elogiar a sua cabeça grande um pouco mais?"

"Você está insinuando que elogiou já?"

"Depende - Eu tenho pensado uma e outra vez sobre o quão grande ela é. Você considera isso um elogio?"

"É bom ter uma cabeça grande?"

"Não."

"Então, por que isso seria um elogio?"

Eu rio. "Eu não sei. Eu estou com sono. E a sua cabeça é tão grande, às vezes que impede minha visão interna e eu não posso pensar em mais nada a dizer."

Ele ri. "Você criou uma nova linha de piadas? Piadas de cabeça grande?"

Eu rio. Eu rio de forma tão incontrolável que me pergunto se eu fiquei louca. Certamente Edward deve pensar o mesmo. "Ei, elas são intercambiáveis," Eu ofereço. "Sua cabeça é tão grande que tem o seu próprio CEP. Ou sua cabeça é tão grande que, quando você fugiu, eles tiveram que usar todos os quatro lados da caixa de leite."

**N/T: quando a autora fala em 'cabeça grande', esse seria o ego de Edward, mas por causa do duplo sentido, eu resolvi não mexer no texto original.**

**A questão da caixa de leite – para esclarecer – ela está falando sobre as fotos de crianças desaparecidas que lá são estampadas em caixas de leite, e como a 'cabeça' de Edward é tão grande que se ele fosse uma dessas crianças, eles teriam que usar os quatro lados da caixa para caber a fotografia dele**.

"Sim, sim", Edward ri. "Você provou o seu ponto - você é uma comediante padrão."

"Nada em mim é padrão:" Eu afirmo de forma sarcástica.

"Não sei de nada."

"O que você está dizendo, _Eduardo_? Você não acha que eu sou normal?"

"Bella, você está longe, _muito_ além do padrão em qualquer coisa que você faz", ele garante. "Mas isso não é uma coisa ruim."

Fico satisfeita com a sua declaração. Satisfeita, com sono e absolutamente deleitada com o fato de que eu posso vê-lo em breve. Acho que eu preciso mexer com ele um pouco mais, mesmo que estes planos não estão soando quase tão divertidos quanto eram no começo. Mas eu preciso fazê-lo. Rose está certa. _Torture-o ou deixe-o ir._

"Hmm. Bem, isso é porque eu sou muito impressionante", eu respondo sonolenta. Ele responde, mas de repente sua voz soa distante, como se alguém falasse comigo através de uma janela do carro fechada. Eu posso ouvir a melodia, baixa e suave de sua voz, eu só não consigo entender o que ele está tentando dizer.

Eu sei que preciso desligar antes de sucumbir ao sono, mas não posso. Suas palavras me acalmam mesmo quando são brincalhonas, e eu descubro que este é o momento em que eu me senti mais descontraída durante todo o dia.

"Vá dormir, linda." Suas palavras suaves estão desaparecendo. Agora há escuridão ao redor, sua voz no fundo soa anormalmente suave enquanto eu derivo para um sono tranquilo. "Vejo você amanhã."

* * *

**Esses momentos fofos são tão... fofos. Kkk**

**Para quem acompanha Carlie's Eyes e percebeu a falta do capítulo na sexta passada, eu não postei por causa do feriadão. A minha beta querida Ju não conseguiu terminar e eu estava viajando. Porém, na próxima sexta eu postarei dois capítulos. Redimida? Kkkk.**

**Closer está emocionante... só dizendo...**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Olá!**

**110% das leitoras não falam em outra coisa a não ser no motivo da aposta. Eu sei que vocês querem desesperadamente uma desculpa para redimir o nosso cafajeste, confiem em mim, quando eu li não pensava em outra coisa, também. Porém, ainda teremos alguns capítulos antes da revelação. Confiem em mim, vale à pena esperar...**

**Capítulo dezenove**

(Tradutora - Ana)

**~EPOV~**

Como eu sequer pensei que pudesse ir a uma reunião às nove e meia e realmente _funcionar_ depois de dormir no sofá com Bella está além de mim. Eu ainda não tenho certeza de como isso aconteceu. Eu não estava cansado quando eu fui para lá - não, eu estava acordado, nervoso como o inferno, com as palmas suadas, abrigando secretamente o medo de que Bella pudesse me afastar e recusar minha companhia daqui para frente. Isso nunca teria importado antes. Nenhuma garota alguma vez importou antes.

Mas Bella, por alguma razão fodida que eu não posso compreender, importa.

Eu sou forçado a me prender na reunião. Eu sou forçado a esquecer, por um momento, todas as minhas preocupações que me atormentaram na última semana. Mas durante esses lapsos curtos quando alguém está falando, minha mente é conduzida em um frenesi com pensamentos e cenários e e-se.

Eu imagino como as coisas seriam diferentes se eu nunca tivesse ido à boate naquela noite. Se eu nunca tivesse encontrado James. Eu não conheceria Bella. Eu não a conheceria e não me intrometeria em sua vida na mais desrespeitosa das maneiras. As coisas seriam melhor para ela.

Então, novamente, eu também recebo a ideia de que eu a tinha convidado para sair em condições normais. Que tivemos encontros normais e conversas normais, sem esses sentimentos de culpa e medo ainda na parte de trás da minha mente.

Mas isso não importa. Imaginando estes cenários alternativos não muda nada.

É reunião após a reunião hoje. Isso por si só me coloca em um humor amargo porque eu odeio reuniões da porra. Eu tento, novamente, empurrar Bella fora da minha mente para que eu possa trabalhar. Mais uma vez, estou sem sucesso.

Eu não tenho tempo para sair para o almoço. Eu quase esqueço completamente quando minha assistente Jane, graciosamente pensar à frente, entra no meu escritório com um sanduíche de peru da delicatessen local e uma xícara grande de café. Ela facilmente brisa para dentro e define tudo sobre a minha mesa. "Eu pensei que você pode querer alguma coisa", ela me informa gentilmente. "Não é bom pular o almoço. Você pelo menos teve o café da manhã?" Ela está sendo conversadora, mas infelizmente eu não tenho tempo. Com um sorriso de boca fechada, eu aceno.

"Sim, Jane." _Se café contar como alimento._ "Obrigado."

Ela entende a dica, com um pequeno sorriso, sai pela porta e a fecha atrás dela.

Meu estômago está roncando, protestando, mas eu tento espremer um pouco mais de trabalho antes de fazer uma pausa para comer. Meu telefone está vibrando incessantemente no meu bolso, mas eu o ignoro novamente e novamente.

Eu praticamente inalo o meu café enquanto estou trabalhando. Vinte minutos mais tarde, eu puxo o sanduíche para mim, ao mesmo tempo puxo meu celular do bolso. Tenho quatro chamadas perdidas e uma mensagem no correio de voz. Tudo de James.

Eu faço uma carranca para o meu telefone. Faço uma careta e mastigo meu sanduíche e debato se devo ou não ligar de volta. É uma maravilha que ele não tenha começado a ligar para o meu telefone de trabalho até agora.

Não quero falar com ele. É uma coisa terrível, manter uma conversa com James, e é algo que eu evito a todo custo. Mas eu sei que ele é compelido a ligar de novo se não ouvir de mim.

Eu envio um texto rápido, na esperança de acalmá-lo.

**_Eu estou trabalhando, não posso falar agora. - E_**

Meu telefone vibra segundos depois.

**_Tudo bem, apenas verificando. Esperando por um relatório de progresso ou algo assim. - J_**

**_Talvez você deva verificar de novo mais perto do fim das 3 semanas. - E_**

**_Vai levar muito tempo, hein? - J_**

**_Eu disse que ela é uma pistoleira. Poderia muito bem estar usando um cinto de castidade, porra. Encontrar a chave vai ser quase impossível. - J_**

Eu não tenho certeza do que ele está falando, o que é esse falatório sobre chaves e cintos. Eu não respondo, esperando que ele teve o suficiente para me deixar em paz por alguns dias. Mas é claro que eu nunca tenho essa sorte.

_Você não está me enrolando, não é? Você parecia muito arrogante no bar. Parece que se você realmente queria transar com ela isso já teria acontecido até agora. - J_

Fico olhando para a tela em repulsa, desejando que James estivesse aqui agora para que eu pudesse lhe dar um pedaço da minha mente. Eu odeio essa pequena bagunça torcida que eu me meti. Mas, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu desprezo James.

Eu me paro de digitar uma resposta raciocinando que ele não vale a pena o esforço.

Então ele manda outra mensagem. Provocando, sempre provocando.

**_Nenhuma resposta? Eu sabia. Você não deve fazer grandes apostas se você não for homem o suficiente para realizá-las. - J_**

Eu sei que não deveria. Eu sei que em algum lugar, nos recessos fracos de minha mente, que isso é errado. Mas acho minhas mãos pegando o telefone por sua própria vontade. Elas digitam uma resposta, e clicam em enviar.

**_Como eu disse antes, ela é apenas uma aposta. Só vai levar até sábado, no máximo. Então você pode parar suas interferências de merda e sair de nossas vidas para sempre. - E_**

Sinto remorso no segundo o aviso "Mensagem enviada" aparece. Mas é tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Bella não é _apenas_ uma aposta. Não mais.

James leva alguns minutos para responder. Quando ele faz, guardo o telefone na minha gaveta, esperando cobrir e esconder a nossa conversa, e talvez semana anterior completamente.

**_Vamos ver. - J_**

Eu ainda estou rabugento mesmo depois do trabalho, uma condição deixada muito pior por um telefonema de Lauren.

Eu não respondo. O que eu diria a ela? Depois do meu telefone bipar, eu timidamente ouvi sua mensagem de correio de voz.

_"Ei Edward. Eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo com você agora, mas, para ser honesta, tem me preocupado um pouco. Você me dispensou de repente, você nunca me ligou de volta como você disse que faria, e agora parece que você está evitando minhas chamadas. O que está acontecendo? Eu só estava ligando para ver o que você está fazendo. Estou com saudades. Você pode me ligar de volta esta noite... não importa o quão tarde. Espero que eu fale com você em breve?"_

Sua última declaração soa mais como uma pergunta.

A mensagem termina conforme eu aperto o deletar.

Eu realmente me sinto honesto-a-deus-enjoado depois de ouvir sua mensagem. Meu estômago se agita e minha boca fica aguada desse desagradável jeito. Eu não sei o que deu em mim - é realmente possível tornar-se emocionalmente doente?

Eu deito no meu sofá, lutando contra onda após onda de náusea, um brilho claro de suor se formando na minha testa, e a perspectiva de ligar de volta para Lauren nem sequer passa pela minha cabeça. Eu não acho que eu poderia controlar isso mesmo que seja o que eu queria.

Alguns minutos passam e, eventualmente, a doença desaparece. Cruza a minha mente que eu possa ter comido algo desagradável, mas eu sei, em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente, que isso não é verdade.

Eu fico assim por um longo tempo. O leve zumbido da TV me acalma e eu permito que minha mente vague, para considerar Bella e James e Alice e Jasper - todas as pessoas, inadvertidamente, envolvidas em uma aposta que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Eu não como o jantar. Eu não estou com fome.

Eu não sei que horas são quando me puxo para cima nas escadas. É escuro lá fora, mas tem sido desde que primeiramente caí no sofá. Eu tenho o meu telefone segurou firmemente em minha mão.

Sento-me na cama e passo as mãos nos meus cabelos, exasperado. Então eu descanso meu rosto em minhas mãos, meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos, e continuo a pensar. E eu anseio. Eu anseio e anseio e eu anseio até que simplesmente não pareça possível ansiar mais.

Eu anseio por sua voz. Eu anseio para lhe dizer boa noite. Sem mais, eu pego o telefone e disco o número dela.

Ela responde ao quarto toque. Sua voz é grossa com sono e eu preocupadamente olho para o relógio iluminado na minha mesa de cabeceira. São nove e quarenta e sete.

"Ei linda", eu a cumprimento. "Será que eu liguei em um momento ruim?"

Parece que ela está se mexendo um pouco. Então, ela cantarola. "Não, eu estava assistindo TV."

Essas seis palavras simples, quando ditas por sua voz, me acalmam. Elas fazem o meu dia inteiro parecer um pouco menos com uma merda. Elas fazem minha anterior luta de náusea parecer uma coisa distante e esquecida, como se o som de sua voz tivesse o poder de curar.

E de certa forma, tem.

**~BPOV~**

No dia seguinte, o trabalho é rotineiro. Eu almoço na minha mesa. Eu não recebo chamadas de Edward _ou_ de Tyler. Então, por meio de um golpe de sorte, eu consegui escapar uns bons dez minutos mais cedo.

Mal chego em casa do trabalho cinco minutos antes, há uma batida na minha porta. Meu coração palpita - ele obviamente acha que é Edward - e eu ando devagar no meu caminho para responder, não querendo parecer demasiada ansiosa. Então eu me pergunto se estou sendo óbvia tomando o meu tempo.

_Ah, pelo amor de tudo que é santo._

"Quem é?" Eu pergunto em voz alta.

"Sou eu, Edward." A voz é anormalmente elevada, estranhamente feminina enquanto ainda, obviamente, do sexo masculino. Franzindo a testa, me levanto na ponta dos pés e espio pelo olho mágico, revirando os olhos quando eu encontro a cabeça assustadoramente ampliada de Emmett do outro lado.

Eu puxo a porta aberta. "O que você -" eu paro, congelada no horror conforme vejo Emmett segurando uma gaiola de animal grande suficiente para um cão de porte médio. Exceto que não há um cão dentro. É um furioso, monstruosamente grande, barulhento gato.

"Ei, Bells", Emmett cumprimenta. Ele empurra por mim, trazendo a besta obviamente perturbada para dentro. Seus miados tristes instantaneamente enchem o meu pequeno apartamento.

Eu bato a porta fechada atrás de nós. "Hum, que porra é essa?" Eu exijo.

"Isso", Emmett diz, colocando a caixa no chão, "tem um nome. É Ursula. E pelos próximos três dias, ela vai ser a sua nova melhor amiga. E nova melhor amiga de Edward, não vamos esquecer."

Eu começo a abanar a cabeça freneticamente. Indo e voltando, de novo e de novo. "Não. Não, não, não, não, não. Eu disse _nenhum_ gato."

"Vamos, Bella. Ela está solitária."

"Você está brincando comigo? Você está realmente fazendo isso?"

"Eu pensei que nós concordássemos com isso. Você sabe, para foder com Edward." Ele se abaixa e desvincula a trava da porta da gaiola. Espero o gato correr para fora, talvez, fazer um caminho mais curto para debaixo da cama - ou para o tanque, ou onde quer que diabos ela vai caber - mas mesmo esse rápido pequeno movimento é muito. Em vez disso, ela oscila através da porta, orelhas retidas com cautela, as pernas atarracadas pouco visíveis debaixo de sua barriga saliente e escorregadia. Como se ela não fosse grande o bastante, seu pelo longo e branco acrescenta mais dois centímetros, dando-lhe a aparência de um atarracado, malandro urso polar.

Seu estômago se arrasta no chão conforme ela se move para fora da porta, onde ela se senta logo depois de uma pausa. Ela olha para nós dois, olhos apertados e face achatada nos olhando com cuidado.

"Veja, Bella? Este é Ursula," Emmett canta. Ele escava Ursula para cima e eu olho com horror como seu torso se estende para fora antes de suas pernas traseiras serem levantadas do chão. Ela é quase a metade da minha altura. Emmett a saca em seus braços como um gigante, peludo bebê.

"Que diabo de merda, Emmett? Onde você arrumou aquela coisa? É um experimento científico?"

Emmett me lança o globo ocular mais peludo que eu já vi. "Seja gentil com ela. Nem todos podem ter um corpo quente," diz ele a sério enquanto acaricia Ursula atrás das orelhas. Ela se estabelece em seus braços como uma banheira de banha, toda mole e sem ossos. "E um amigo meu está visitando a família e precisava de alguém para cuidar dela. Sua mãe é alérgica a gatos," explica ele.

"E por alguém ele quis dizer... você, certo?"

"Bem, sim. Mas tudo isso funcionou perfeitamente. É como uma bênção diretamente de Deus."

"Quem nomeou Ursula?"

"A filha dele. Ela é uma fã da Pequena Sereia".

Eu não estou surpreso que ela a chamou de Ursula e não Ariel. Nem um pouco.

"Eu não acho que eu posso me dar ao luxo de alimentar essa coisa," eu protesto amargamente. Ursula olha fixamente para mim de onde ela está sendo embalada nos braços de Emmett. É enervante.

"Oh, não se preocupe com isso. Tenho tudo no carro. Aqui, eu vou deixar vocês duas se conhecerem." Ele a coloca de volta no chão e desliza por mim.

"Emmett, não! Você não a está deixando comigo!" Eu protesto, mas ele já está fora da porta.

O silêncio é sinistro uma vez que Emmett se foi. Ursula olha para cima para mim; eu olho para baixo para ela. Nós ameaçamos uma a outra.

"Você não está ficando aqui," digo a ela. Ela pisca impassível.

Emmett volta com um saco gigante de comida de gato e a maior caixa de areia que eu já vi. Ele rapidamente os define para baixo e se embaralha de volta para a porta antes que eu possa recuperar meu choque, seus resmungos sobre areia de gato persistem em seu rastro. Ele volta com um saco de areia e uma bolsa de fraldas cheia de brinquedos. Tudo de repente está acontecendo tão rápido que eu sou incapaz de envolver minha cabeça em torno disso.

"Onde é o banheiro? A caixa de areia provavelmente deve ir para lá." Ele está indo para minha sala antes que eu possa pará-lo.

"Emmett!" Eu assobio. "Você não pode fazer isso! O que seus amigos pensariam sobre você deixar o gato com um estranho!"

"Não tem nenhum problema, Bella," ele assegura. "Confie em mim, ele estava apenas grato por encontrar uma babá para o gato em tão pouco tempo." Ele faz uma pausa, de repente, tendo um pensamento. "Espere um segundo – você vai levá-la para a casa de Edward? Porque então eu não vou me incomodar em arrumar tudo."

"Não, não se preocupe, porque você está levando-a de volta com você."

"Você está brincando? O rosto de Edward vai ser _épico_ quando ele a vir. Ele nem gosta de gatos pequenos!"

"Talvez _você_ deva levá-la para a casa dele e torturá-lo você mesmo," eu digo, indignada. Estou quase fazendo beicinho enquanto Emmett continua a despejar detritos na caixa de areia, efetivamente me ignorando. "Você está me ouvindo?"

"Bella, você está pensando demais," Emmett disse com calma. "É para mexer com Edward. Isso é o que você queria, não é?"

"Há outras maneiras de mexer com Edward," eu indico.

"Nós conversamos sobre isso, eu não sei porque você está tão surpresa. Eu te disse ontem -".

"Eu disse a _você_ nenhum gato! Você não escutou! Você é exatamente como todos os outros homens no universo."

Ele murmura algo ininteligível enquanto uma nuvem de poeira enche meu banheiro minúsculo; nós dois começar a tossir e agitar as mãos na frente do nosso rosto para limpar o ar.

"Bom Deus, Emmett," eu cuspo. "Nenhum gato deve exigir tanta areia. Essa coisa é praticamente uma caixa de areia. Será que eles a compraram na loja de brinquedos? Eu mal tenho espaço para entrar aqui com ele." Eu viro o exaustor, forçando-me a não imaginar as pilhas maciças de bosta que essa coisa é certa de produzir.

"Precisamos mostrar a ela onde a caixa de areia está," Emmett disse, me ignorando. Meus contínuos protestos caem em orelhas surdas enquanto ele arrasta Ursula para sua caixa de areia e a larga lá dentro. Ela anda na ponta dos pés como se a areia fosse suja antes de pular de lado e bambolear para fora do banheiro.

Nós a seguimos até a cozinha e, quando eu penso que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, Emmett gera uma longa lista do bolso de trás. Ele a desdobra inquieto, seus olhos cintilando nos meus conforme ele me se refere a mim com cuidado. "Esta é uma lista de suas... er, necessidades. Vou colocá-la na geladeira." Ele a esbofeteia sob um ímã.

"Suas _necessidades_?" Eu questiono, surpresa.

"Sim, você sabe. Coisas simples." Ele verifica o seu relógio. "Oh! Cara, eu realmente tenho que ir. Eu deveria encontrar Rose há dez minutos."

Eu sei que é uma mentira. Seu telefone teria explodido um buraco em seu bolso agora se Rose tivesse sido mantida à espera por qualquer quantidade de tempo.

"Emmett, eu não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso-"

"Basta mantê-la hoje à noite, pelo menos. Edward ainda está vindo, não está?"

Minha curiosidade leva o melhor de mim. "Como você sabe sobre isso? Ele disse alguma coisa para você?"

"Claro que ele disse. Agora eu tenho que ir, ok? Rose vai ficar puta. Você e Ursula sejam boazinhas." Ele está de repente em uma pressa, desaparecendo rapidamente pela porta e batendo a fechada atrás dele.

Eu imediatamente vou para a lista, o medo pesando no meu estômago como um rock pesado. A letra é pequena e desleixada, ainda assim, há tanta informação que ainda consegue cobrir todo o papel apesar de sua pequena escrita.

**Lista de Cuidados de Ursula:**

**Ela come quatro vezes ao dia, no café da manhã, almoço, jantar e hora de dormir. Ela só come sua comida uma vez que estiver macia então você vai ter que misturá-la com o leite e deixar descansar um pouco. Se ela chorar à noite, alimente-a novamente.**

**Ela precisa ser escovada todos os dias, caso contrário, seu pelo vai ficar com nó e vai haver pelo de gato por todo o mobiliário. Se parece que ela está perdendo muito pelo ela provavelmente está desnutrida. Alimente-a novamente.**

**Se ela arranhar os móveis, ela só quer atenção. Você pode tentar brincar com ela usando seus brinquedos. Se isso não funcionar, alimente-a novamente.**

**No compartimento pequeno no lado direito da bolsa existe um brinquedo para gatos morderem. Use apenas em emergências. Certifique-se de ter algum alimento macio e pronto, porque o mordedor de gato a faz ficar com muita fome e você tem que alimentá-la novamente.**

**Certifique-se de limpar sua sujeira imediatamente após ela usar a caixa de areia. Ela não gosta de ficar dentro de uma caixa de areia suja e vai atrás do sofá ou debaixo da cama se sua caixa não estiver limpa. Se a sua caixa de areia está limpa, então ela está fazendo isso só para chamar a atenção - ou brinque com ela ou alimente-a novamente.**

**Ela adora macarrão espaguete, ambos cru, ou cozido. Você não deve deixar qualquer em por perto, uma vez que perturbam seu estômago. Mas se você pegá-la procurando por eles, então ela está com fome. Alimente-a novamente.**

No final há um número de telefone com instruções para chamar em uma emergência.

Quem diabos é esse cara? Ele pesa mil quilos como o seu gato? E que tipo de emergência pode eventualmente ocorrer com um animal inativo? Eu suspiro e reviro os olhos. Quando olho eu vejo Ursula lutando para erguer seu corpo maciço para o sofá.

"Não pense que você pode simplesmente entrar aqui e se fazer toda confortável," digo a ela. Ela me ignora, ofegando com o seu esforço. Eu finalmente ando e a ajudo, quase forçando minhas costas enquanto falo isso.

_Senhor, me ajude._

Às sete horas, Ursula e eu assumimos evitar uma a outra. Ou talvez eu devesse dizer que _eu_ tenho evitado-a, levando em conta que ela ainda não se moveu de seu lugar no sofá. Eu misturo uma grande porção de comida, adicionando o leite conforme as instruções, mas ela não tocou nisso e desde então isso se transformou em uma bola de gosma gelatinosa com odor bastante ofensivo. Eu rapidamente recuo para o meu quarto pela próxima hora para evitar o dito gato e o odor.

Edward ainda não ligou, mas eu especificamente me lembro dele dizendo que ia passar aqui. Ou pelo menos tentar. Ele não deveria confirmar estes planos com um telefonema hoje? Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia - eu continuamente luto contra a vontade de telefonar eu mesma e em vez disso ocupo-me com um livro para passar o tempo.

Eu começo a cochilar alguns minutos mais tarde. Eu li o livro tantas vezes que ele age como um auxílio para dormir mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eventualmente, eu me arrasto de volta para a sala de estar e faço residência na poltrona reclinável. Quando esticada, Ursula ocupa mais da metade do sofá. Ela ainda nem se mexe enquanto eu faço uma xícara de café e sento.

"Você não tem uma cama ou algo assim?" Eu pergunto. Suas se movem em resposta. "Bem, você não pode apenas ocupar o sofá todo, você sabe. Você tem que compartilhar." Mais uma vez, ela me ignora. Eu já me arrependi de tê-la ajudando a chegar até o sofá, para começar. É como se ela sentisse sua vantagem atual e se recusasse a descer no caso de ela não pode voltar novamente.

Eu percorro os canais da TV por alguns minutos e quase pulo para fora da minha pele quando o telefone toca. Apresso-me a responder, dando um suspiro de alívio quando eu vejo que é Edward.

"Ei, Bella. Gostaria de saber se você ainda está livre hoje à noite," ele diz. Eu automaticamente sorrio apenas a partir do som de sua voz e então eu rolo meus olhos, tristemente consciente de quão ridícula eu sou.

"Hum, sim. Ainda estou livre." Eu forço casualidade em minhas palavras. "Você ainda está vindo?" Pergunto.

"Sim". Ele faz uma pausa, a falta de barulho estranha e fora de lugar. "Eu devo chegar em cerca de 15 minutos."

_Quinze minutos!_ Eu sorrio como uma tola sabendo que ele já estava a caminho.

"Você já está perto de Seattle?" Pergunto lentamente, fingindo indiferença.

"Uh, não." Ele ri, desconfortável. "Eu já estava no meu caminho. Eu acho que eu estava esperando que você ainda estivesse livre."

Ou isso, ou ele percebeu que eu sou, de fato, pateticamente sozinha seis noites de sete. Em uma boa semana. Uma semana _muito_ boa.

"Ótimo. Acho que vou vê-la daqui a pouco." Minhas palavras traem o meu sorriso, mas eu espero que ele não perceba.

Depois de dizer adeus eu pairo em torno do apartamento arrumando pequenas coisas. Puxo o cobertor debaixo de Ursula e dobro-o cuidadosamente sobre o encosto do sofá. Eu tento convencer Ursula a sair do sofá segurando a tigela de comida mau-cheirosa debaixo de seu nariz. Ela não se moveu. Eu finalmente armazeno a tigela dentro do banheiro e fecho a porta, deixando aberta apenas uma fresta para que ela possa chegar a sua caixa de areia sempre que a natureza chamar. Eu estou no meio de carregar a máquina de lavar louça quando percebo que, poucos dias atrás, eu tinha sido propositadamente destruído a casa de Edward para conseguir uma reação dele. Agora eu estou limpando _minha_ casa, em antecipação a sua chegada. _O que estou fazendo?_

Que confuso. Eu nem sei se meu apartamento deve ser limpo! Com um suspiro, eu termino a minha tarefa atual, raciocinando que isso precisa ser feito de qualquer maneira. Poderia muito bem fazê-lo agora.

Eu me meto em uma espécie de frenesi enquanto espero Edward a chegar. Eu sei que não devo esperar tanto por sua companhia. Eu sei que estou apenas me preparando para dor de cabeça.

Eu sei, mas no momento eu não me importo.

Sua eventual batida na porta vem como uma espécie de melodia. _Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

Eu conto, letamente, até dez em minha cabeça, em seguida fico de pé e respondo com tanta graça quanto eu posso manejar considerando a minha ansiedade. Eu balanço a porta aberta e engato minha respiração ao vê-lo, embora ele só esteja vestido casualmente em uma camiseta cinza e calça jeans. Eu percebo que eu raramente o vi em traje casual, e é muito bom. Mas, então, ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa parecer boa.

Eu o aprecio um pouquinho demais. Tempo suficiente para provocar o arrogante meio sorriso de onde normalmente ele se esconde, quase fora de vista.

Não me incomodo em comentar sobre sua arrogância desta vez. Eu me movo de lado para que ele possa entrar.

"Ei linda," ele me cumprimenta. O apelido cai de seus lábios com uma finesse fácil.

"Ei você mesmo."

Ele se inclina para me beijar, "beijinho casto" escrito em todos os seus movimentos rápidos, mas em uma corrida de movimentos que são muito rápidos para eu compreender plenamente, seus lábios são pressionados firmemente contra os meus, a força me envia a tropeçar um passo para trás ou dois. Eu pego um punhado de sua camisa, ao mesmo tempo em que ele agarra meus quadris para me firmar. Apesar dessa comoção permanecemos trancados um no outro e logo eu estou rindo contra seus lábios, divertindo-me com a nossa falta óbvia de graça, e eu posso sentir seu sorriso contra o meu próprio.

"Bem, isso foi uma entrada e tanto", eu brinco, mas ele me silencia com outro beijo ardente.

Alguns momentos depois, ele descansa sua testa contra a minha. "Deus, eu estive pensando em fazer isso o dia todo," ele admite. Eu detecto uma pitada de incerteza quanto seus olhos encontram os meus. É uma emoção que me intriga.

"Eu também," eu digo. Todo o dia, toda a semana - há realmente uma diferença?

Ele me beija de novo e eu estou feliz. _Finalmente_, parece que podemos apenas beijar sem qualquer dúvida estranha e incerteza que parecem estar sempre espreitando ao virar da esquina. É um sentimento maravilhoso poder beijá-lo com tal selvageria abandonada dessa forma. Eu estou fazendo o que minha mãe sempre me disse que deveria fazer - vivendo no momento - e, neste momento, tudo o que eu quero fazer é fodidamente beijar Edward Cullen até ele não poder respirar.

Rose não vai aprovar. É uma sorte que ela não esteja aqui. E eu _não_ devo divulgar esta pequena sessão de lábios-grudados para ela - não, não depois de ontem.

Edward beija minha testa e pisa para trás. Faço uma carranca pela súbita onda de ar frio contra a minha pele.

"Você já jantou?" ele questiona. Eu percebo, talvez pela primeira vez esta noite, que eu realmente não tinha jantado e que estou com fome. A antecipação de sua chegada colocou meus nervos em tal bagunça que o pensamento ainda nem passou pela minha cabeça.

"Não, eu não," eu respondo. "Você quer encomendar?" Não consigo pensar em nada mais atraente do que passar a noite com Edward aqui. Talvez possamos assistir a um filme. E beijar... muitos e muitos e muitos beijos.

"Sim, isso parece ótimo, na verdade," diz ele. "Você tem alguma coisa em mente?"

Eu furto alguns menus da gaveta da cozinha e nos decidimos por comida chinesa. Eu faço o pedido enquanto estou na cozinha; Edward caminha para a sala e eu vejo quando ele congela, seu corpo endurecendo de costas para mim. Com uma careta, eu desligo o telefone.

"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim," ele diz, inquieto. "Hum, o que é isso?" Eu olho para o sofá e isso cai em mim. É claro que ele está se referindo a preguiça gigante atualmente a tomando meu mobiliário. "Você tem um gato?" ele continua.

"Oh! Bem, hum, eu sou apenas uma babá de gato," esclareço. "Para um amigo. O nome dela é Ursula. Ela é muito... er-amigável".

"Seu amigo ou o gato?"

"O gato."

"Oh". Ele olha para ela de novo, não se deslocando de seu lugar. "Bem, isso é... muito agradável de você," ele finalmente diz. "Cuidar de seu gato."

"Hum, sim. Você sabe... eles fariam o mesmo por mim," eu minto sem jeito. "Ei, eles disseram que a comida deve estar aqui em meia hora. Você quer assistir um pouco de TV ou algo assim?"

Ele balança a cabeça e nos dirigimos para a sala de estar. Com Ursula ocupando meio sofá não há espaço suficiente para nós sentarmos. Um de nós vai ter que sentar na cadeira, enquanto o outro acompanha o gato gigante.

Obviamente, isso não vai acontecer.

"Ursula, você precisa se mover agora," eu digo a ela, empurrando seus ombros ligeiramente. "Você se lembra o que eu disse sobre partilhar?"

Edward está me olhando com uma expressão muito divertida. "Quem a nomeou Ursula?" ele indaga.

"Oh, uh... meu amigo fez. Quer dizer, sua filha fez."

"Ele?"

"Eu trabalho com ele. É meio que uma longa história," eu digo com desdém, não querendo continuar a conversa atual. Felizmente, Edward a deixa ir. Eu continuo empurrando a gata, tentando provocá-la para mover a bunda da melhor maneira possível.

"Eu posso sentar aqui," Edward oferece, mas no mesmo momento Ursula me lança um olhar letal antes de pular para baixo do sofá e balançar para longe.

Eu quase soco o ar na minha vitória.

"Ah, lá vamos nós," eu digo, tomando um assento. A almofada é agradável e quente do calor do corpo de Ursula. Edward ri enquanto se senta ao meu lado.

"Qualquer coisa em especial que você queira assistir? Eu realmente não sei o que está passando agora..." eu começo a folhear os canais sem pensar. Eu não consigo me concentrar na TV quando Edward está apenas um par de centímetros de distância. Um par de centímetros a mais.

"Qualquer coisa está bom," garante. Talvez ele esteja tão desconcertado com o espaço como eu estou; ele deixa cair sua mão, fazendo-a roçar minha coxa. Ele a deixa lá, e mesmo que minha perna esteja coberta por um par de jeans, a pequena quantidade de contato quase me deixa louca. Meu foco concentra naquele local. Edward percebe e rapidamente puxa sua mão.

"Desculpe," ele murmura, e eu quero gritar com ele por se mover. Em vez disso, eu desajeitadamente desvio minha atenção.

"Está tudo bem," eu digo. Um momento de silêncio deriva entre nós.

"Você teve um dia melhor hoje?" Edward finalmente pergunta. Estou surpresa, depois de ter momentaneamente esquecido nossa discussão de ontem à noite.

"Ah sim, hoje foi bom. O trabalho, na verdade, tem sido muito bom ultimamente- não muito agitado."

"Sim?"

"É. E você?"

Ele se desloca ao meu lado e eu posso dizer que ele está debatendo sua resposta. "O trabalho foi bom," diz ele lentamente. Ele esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço, inquieto, e eu estou feliz em perceber que eu estou ficando boa em ler sua linguagem corporal. Agora, ele está preocupado com alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

Antes que eu possa perguntar, ele acrescenta, "Você sabe, eu realmente me senti melhor durante todo o dia só de saber que eu ia ver você hoje à noite." Ele franze a testa, como se insatisfeito com esta conclusão, e olha para mim.

"Isso é uma coisa ruim?" Eu pergunto, incapaz de parar.

"Não, Bella. Eu acho que não é."

Eu quero estar feliz por essa admissão, mas eu não posso ajudar, mas estar um pouco perturbada com a sua resposta não-verbal. Será que ele está mentindo? Será que ele se sente culpado por vir? Será que ele está chateado porque talvez ele, de fato, goste de mim, apesar de tudo?

Eu suspiro e olho para longe, sem saber o que dizer, sem revelar demais.

Eu sinto a mão de Edward no meu queixo, gentilmente redirecionando meu foco para ele. "Bella?"

Eu sorrio fracamente. "Eu estou bem, Edward." Ele não parece convencido, mas, mesmo assim, relaxa.

Então ele sulca sua testa, desconfiado. "Eu me preocupo com você quando você me chama de Edward," afirma a sério. Eu não posso deixar de rir.

"Você está certo," eu concordo. "Devo ter tido um lapso de julgamento ou algo assim."

Ele sorri e abaixa suavemente seus lábios nos meus, beijando-me docemente. Meus olhos se fecham conforme eu aprecio a sensação de seus lábios contra os meus, o cheiro de sua desaparecida loção pós-barba. Eu me mexo, querendo chegar mais perto, mas sem saber como.

Eu viro para ele, minha perna esquerda dobra conforme eu a coloco no sofá, mas isso não ajudar a fechar a lacuna. Em vez de subir em seu colo novamente, eu aceito esta distância pequena e corro minha mão sobre os planos duros de seu peito, sobre pele suave, e finalmente para o cabelo macio na nuca de seu pescoço.

Nossas línguas se tocam, cada uma experimentalmente acariciando a outra, e isso começa doce e cuidadoso - completos dois dias de má sorte finalmente sendo aliviados pelo outro.

Então Edward gentilmente empurra meu ombro, obrigando-me a deitar, e eu sinto seu peito duro contra o meu conforme ele me segue. Nós só nos separamos por um momento - apenas o tempo suficiente para recuperar o fôlego - e, em seguida, sua boca está no meu queixo, meu pescoço, e de volta para os meus lábios novamente. Só que desta vez, não é suave e doce. Desta vez, é carente e apaixonado, carícias doces virando ansiosas, e eu estou respondendo com o mesmo fervor.

Seus dedos estão na minha bochecha toques suaves como penas. Eles viajam para baixo na parte da frente do meu corpo, por meus seios, e para baixo em meu estômago antes de descansar sobre a camisa de algodão do meu lado.

Eu torço minha mão no seu cabelo e puxo. Ele geme em minha boca, as vibrações enviando um arrepio pelo meu corpo.

Há uma batida repentina na porta que parece anormalmente alta; ela nos assusta e nos afastamos um do outro como se pegos em uma posição comprometedora. Nós dois tiramos um momento para recuperar o fôlego enquanto tento diminuir meu coração acelerado.

Há outra batida, ainda mais alta desta vez.

"Deve ser a comida chinesa," eu digo, rapidamente de pé. De repente, Edward está atrás de mim, gentilmente agarrando meu pulso para me parar.

"_Eu_ estou comprando o jantar," ele diz, seu tom deixando pouco espaço para discussão. Concordo com a cabeça conforme ele me dá mais um beijo rápido e pesca a carteira do bolso de trás. Vou para a cozinha para as bebidas, enquanto Edward fica com a porta.

Enquanto estou puxando copos do armário, ouço a voz de outro homem. Eu presumo que eles estão discutindo o dinheiro ou a comida e não me incomodo de ouvir o que eles estão dizendo.

Então eu ouço meu nome, alto e claro. "Bella". Eu giro para a porta e suspiro quando vejo Tyler ali, uma garrafa de vinho e um pequeno buquê de flores nas mãos.

Ambos os homens olham para mim. Eu tento olhar para Tyler, decifrar exatamente o que diabos ele está fazendo aqui, mas eu não posso tirar meus olhos do rosto de Edward.

Ele está puto. Puto e magoado...?

Isso me machuca e também me ajuda a encontrar a minha voz. "O que está acontecendo?" Meus olhos finalmente flutuam para Tyler, que está abertamente olhando para Edward.

Edward retoma o meu olhar com o seu. "Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber."

* * *

**Uau! Quanta coisa em um capítulo só! Tivemos James, Lauren, Ursula e Tyler... ufa.**

**Então flores, Edward quer saber: O que Tyler está fazendo ali - com vinho e flores?**

**Eu respondo no próximo capítulo... rsrsrs**

**Beijos, Nai.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tyler ou Ursula... quem merece o troféu empata-foda? kkkk**

**Um beijo para EclipseShe que acertou na mosca quando disse que tinha dedo de Rose nessa história de Tyler aparecer com flores e vinho!**

**Algumas de vocês também estão no caminho certo quanto ao que vai acontecer mais adiante, mas não vou citar agora... rsrsrs**

**Então, vamos lá? Capítulo de terça para vocês!**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

(Tradutora - Nai)

**~BPOV~**

Tyler segura um buquê muito bonito de orquídeas e lírios na mão direita. Lembro-me de uma vez dizer-lhe que eu gostava de orquídeas, há muito tempo, e estou surpresa que ele se lembre.

Mas agora ele está quase esmagado todas elas em seu aperto da morte. Elas aparecem a murchar sob a pressão.

Eu mantenho meu tom firme enquanto trabalho para apaziguar a situação. "Tyler, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Seu olhar se desloca de Edward para mim. "Eu vim para vê-la, obviamente. Mas eu acho que cheguei em um momento ruim."

Edward faz uma carranca e olha para o chão. Que porra isso se transformou de repente?

"Posso falar com você lá fora?" Eu assobio para Tyler.

"Você não vai nos apresentar?" diz ele em vez disso, e eu quero cair no chão e morrer com o absurdo da questão.

Mas Edward me olha com expectativa e eu me sinto em desvantagem.

Eu encaro Tyler. "Edward, essa é Tyler. Um _amigo_ meu. Tyler, Edward."

Eles não apertam as mãos ou cumprimentam um ao outro com facilidade. Eles realmente não reconhecem um ao outro em tudo.

"Você se importa se eu colocar isso na geladeira?" Tyler ergue o vinho para todo mundo ver, e depois passa por mim antes que eu possa protestar. "Isso realmente precisa ser refrigerado eu fiz uma longa viagem, então eu tenho certeza de que está meio que quente agora."

Edward parece desconfortável, entre outras coisas. Tenho certeza de que o meu rosto combina com o vermelho do casaco de Tyler.

"Tyler? Lá fora?" Eu interrompo, tentando de novo.

"Eu posso ir embora", Edward, de repente oferece. Tyler parece mais do que satisfeito com a idéia.

"Não, eu prefiro que você não vá." Desta vez, eu não consigo manter a rispidez do meu tom de voz. Estou incrivelmente irritada com isso. "Tyler? Lá fora?"

Ele relutantemente concorda e sai pela porta. Os olhos de Edward encontram os meus por uma fração de segundo que eu deslizo por ele, mas é impossível identificar a emoção contida ali.

O corredor está silencioso. Tudo o que posso ouvir é o bater do meu coração e a adrenalina correndo em minhas veias, neste confronto súbito. O plástico que envolve as flores enruga todo quando Tyler deixa o braço cair ao seu lado.

Não querendo incomodar os meus vizinhos, eu mantenho a minha voz baixa.

"O que no mundo que você está fazendo aqui?" Pergunto-lhe.

Tyler olha para mim, surpreso. "Eu estava tentando surpreendê-la", ele murmura.

Isso parece bastante óbvio. Eu acho. Mas eu ainda estou irritado.

"Um telefonema teria sido bom. Eu tenho visitas, Tyler." Digo isso com muito desespero, na esperança de transmitir quão aguçada eu estou.

Seus olhos piscam enquanto ele olha para mim. "Sim, ouvi falar _dele_."

Eu suspiro. _Puta merda._ Será que ele sabe sobre a aposta?

Minhas próximas palavras são baixas e carregam um tom ameaçador. "Do que você está falando?" Se ele sabe sobre a aposta, eu posso ter que matá-lo aqui mesmo no corredor. E nenhum de nós quer isso.

Ele começa a caminhar, balançando e dando passos pequenos, incapazes de se segurar.

"Eu conversei com Rosalie."

Eu suspiro novamente.

_Oh Santo Deus, por favor, tenha piedade do espírito da minha amiga, pois ela está prestes a morrer._

Minha mente começa a correr freneticamente. Eu nunca me senti tão... traída. E pela minha melhor amiga, não menos.

Contar a Emmett é uma coisa. Contar a Tyler é muito diferente.

"Você... o que ... quer dizer... o que ... o que ela te disse?" Eu mal posso formular as palavras neste momento.

"Que ele é um imbecil e que você poderia arranjar coisa melhor."

É como se meu corpo todo suspirasse com o alívio que flui através de mim. Mas não dissipa minhas outras preocupações. Não em tudo.

"Por que vocês estavam falando de mim? E flores e vinho?" Eu aceno para o buquê amassado.

Ele olha culposamente para as flores. "Essa foi a sugestão de Rose. Ela disse que não se encontram caras românticos mais e que talvez se você foi tratada da maneira certa para variar, então você esperaria mais das pessoas. E_u_ queria ligar primeiro, mas ela disse que iria arruinar o gesto. Então eu resolvi aceitar o conselho, de uma vez." Ele bufa. "Grande conselho."

Eu não posso acreditar em meus ouvidos. Estou tentada a correr lá para dentro e limpá-los, apenas para que eu possa ouvir de novo e esperar que essa situação toda faça sentido.

"Será que não estamos esquecendo alguma coisa aqui, Tyler? _Você__ me __deixou__!_ Você sabia que eu não poderia ir com você, mas isso certamente não o impediu de ir." Meu tom sobe um pouco assim que as velhas memórias vêm à tona.

Ele parece exasperado. "Vamos lá, Bella. Você sabe o quanto eu precisava estar perto da minha família. E eu tentei manter contato com você... "

"Sim", eu interrompo, as minhas palavras agora dão sarcásticas, "porque vê-lo duas vezes por ano teria sido apenas _adorável_."

"Bella..."

"Olha, eu preciso voltar lá para dentro", eu interrompo novamente. "Eu tenho companhia e eu estou sendo rude."

Tyler está descontente pelo que diz sua expressão. Então, bem vindo ao clube, camarada.

"Tudo bem", diz ele com um suspiro. Ele olha para as flores, desanimado. "Você, pelo menos, poderia ficar com elas?", pergunta ele, esperançoso.

Eu fico olhando para o buquê impassível. Mesmo que eu quisesse, que eu não quero, eu não poderia correr lá para dentro e acená-las na cara de Edward.

Isso supondo que Edward não vá embora tão logo isso acabar.

Eu lentamente com a cabeça. "Não."

Tyler suspira alto, o peito arfando. "Bem, tudo bem." Ele olha para as flores como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas. "Desculpe se eu arruinei o seu encontro, Bella. Acho que... vejo você por aí."

"Claro", eu concordo, esperando que ele possa sair com uma termo um pouco amigável. Tyler é um cara bom - ele geralmente tem boas intenções. Ele seria um bom amigo, se seus sentimentos permitissem.

Mas há muita história com Tyler. Muita felicidade, tristeza e lembranças, tudo isso dentro de um capítulo encerrado da minha vida. Um capítulo que eu não estou interessada em revisitar.

Ele vai embora com um adeus e eu murmuro escorregando de volta para dentro do meu apartamento, mentalmente me preparando para a próxima conversa temida.

Eu encontro Edward sentado no sofá. Ele obviamente não está relaxado - ele está inclinado para a frente, cotovelos nos joelhos, o rosto nas mãos. Ele está olhando para a TV sem expressão, mas olha para cima quando eu entro.

Eu meio que esperava que ele corresse para a porta, mas ele não se move quando me aproximo. Ele não parece irritado, apenas tenso. Inquieto.

"Quem era ele, Bella?", pergunta ele, e sua voz está tão calma que é um pouco assustador.

Eu engulo em seco e paro no meio da sala, de frente para ele. "Um... ninguém. Quero dizer, ele é um ex" Eu tento explicar às pressas, "mas eu não o vejo há anos. Nós só esbarramos um no outro dia desses e, aparentemente, ele teve a idéia errada."

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas e acena com a cabeça, seu olhar muda para o chão. "Um ex?"

"Foi há muito tempo."

Ele parece com raiva, mas eu não entendo o porquê. Ele iria transar com essa menina Lauren pelo amor de Deus! Eu nem fiz nada de errado.

Ele suspira e passa a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu preciso ir embora?" ele pergunta de repente.

"Não!" Seus olhos se arregalam para a minha surpresa. "Quero dizer, não há realmente _nada_ acontecendo comigo e Tyler. Foi há muito tempo. Águas passadas. Eu nem sequer pensava nele mais."

"Foi sério?"

_Deus, por que estamos tendo essa conversa_?

Eu decido dizer a verdade. "Sim. Por pouco tempo. Éramos amigos em primeiro lugar."

"Você ainda gosta dele?"

Eu olho para ele, esperando poder exibir a sinceridade das minhas próximas palavras. "Não. Não mais." E é verdade. Eu gostava de Tyler, mas ele perdeu a sua oportunidade quando me deixou para trás.

Eu não era suficiente para fazê-lo ficar, e agora ele não é o suficiente para que eu o conceda uma segunda chance.

Edward parece apaziguado com a resposta, mas antes que ele possa responder há outra batida outro na porta.Nós dois ficamos tensos.

"Provavelmente é a comida", diz ele, apesar de que seu tom de voz tem um que de pergunta. Eu aceno e procuro pela minha bolsa, rezando silenciosamente para cada Deus disponível que Tyler não tenha voltado.

"Provavelmente. Olha, Edward, eu vou pagar pela comida hoje..."

Mas ele já está a caminho. "Não seja ridícula, Bella. Eu disse que iria pagar o jantar." Ele está quase à porta e, _oh graças a Deus_ , é apenas o cara da entrega.

Volto para a cozinha novamente para pegar as bebidas. "Você come direto da caixa?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Você?"

"Sim. Mas eu posso pegar um prato, se você quiser."

"Tudo bem comer na caixa." Ele faz uma pausa. "Vamos comer na frente da TV novamente?" ele questiona.

Claramente, ele ainda não compreende a maneira como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

"Edward, minha mesa da cozinha não fez nada, exceto segurar a correspondência desde que eu a comprei. Eu _nunca_ comi lá."

"Então qual é o ponto de ter uma mesa?"

"É uma boa pergunta. Meu pai a comprou para mim." Eu trago as bebidas para a sala. Edward está preparando a comida na mesa do café. "Ela é um aparador agradável, embora," eu ofereço.

"Eles fazem isso, você sabe? Aparadores."

"Por que eu iria comprar uma coisa nova quando a mesa da cozinha funciona tão bem?"

Ele balança a cabeça e ri levemente. "Eu não tenho idéia, Bella."

"Exatamente, _Eduardo_. Fique comigo e você pode aprender uma coisa ou duas sobre ser econômico."

Um programa de TV antigo doa ao fundo, mas nenhum de nós presta muita atenção. Concentro-me em Edward, talvez um pouquinho mais do que deveria. Estou imensamente aliviada que ele não tenha dado no pé depois do fiasco de Tyler.

Conversamos sobre coisas triviais. Ele me conta sobre sua primeira casa - um apartamento ainda menor do que o meu. Ele revela uma viagem maluca para Vegas que ele fez com Emmett após o sucesso inicial de sua empresa, seguido pela bronca que ele recebeu de Carlisle quando voltou. Ele explica que Esme é design e está planejando redecorar sua segunda sala de estar.

Eu, por sua vez, digo a ele sobre o primeiro apartamento horrível que vivi eu explico como Rose e eu nos conhecemos e revivo a única noite do nosso acampamento assustador com os nossos amigos da faculdade. Eu digo a ele como meu pai, Charlie, me deu a palestra sobre drogas quando eu tinha nove anos, quando eu nem sabia o que "fumar um doobie (baseado)" significava. Eu revelo com vergonha que eu tinha pensado que Charlie estava se referindo ao Scooby Doo* por quase quatro anos.

_Scooby – DOOBIE – Doo..._

O jantar passou em um momento. O rolinho primavera de Edward permanece intocável, e eu tento roubá-lo, mas ele rapidamente me impede.

"Eu vou comer!" diz ele teimosamente.

"Você nem sequer o tocou!"

"Eu sempre o como por último."

"Você come isso por último? É como... uma regra?"

"Talvez."

"Como você ignorá-lo no seu prato durante toda a refeição? É a melhor parte."

"Nunca ouviu falar de gratificação adiada?", pergunta ele. Ele olha para mim e me vejo me mexendo, tentando me recuperar do poder de sedução de suas palavras e expressões. Isso é intencional?

Eu limpo minha garganta.

"Fala quem nunca comeu um rolinho primavera durante a refeição."

"Aqui, assunto encerrado", diz ele, e gentilmente cede e me dá a metade.

Eu logo dou uma escapadinha até o banheiro. Estou surpresa ao descobrir que a tigela inteira de comida de Ursula se foi, mas a gata está longe de ser encontrada. Eu dou de ombros e volto para a sala.

Ela está de volta no sofá. Em volta de Edward.

_Na porra do colo de Edward_ .

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Eu exclamo. "Você viu quantos problemas eu tive que percorrer para conseguir tirá-la daí na primeira vez!"

_Emmett não disse que Edward não gosta de gatos?_

Edward olha para mim, exasperado. "Eu não a convidei."

"Que?"

"Ela pulou."

"Ela pulou?" De alguma forma, eu apenas não vejo isso acontecendo. "Ela mal consegue andar!"

"Bem, ela salta muito bem", ele resmunga.

Ursula olha para mim enquanto falamos, o mesmo olhar em branco e impassível na cara. Ela obviamente não tem a intenção de se mover tão cedo. Seu corpo maciço ocupa o colo inteiro de Edward.

Eu faço uma cara feia de ciúmes antes de tomar o meu lugar novamente.

Edward não a acaricia, mas ela parece satisfeita apenas de ficar deitada lá. Ele parece muito estranho com ela em cima dele.

Eu imagino o aglomerado de pelos brancos de gato que provavelmente irá grudar em sua roupa e sorrio.

"Você não tem que parecer tão satisfeita", diz Edward quando percebe a minha reação.

Eu me inclino e acaricio Ursula atrás das orelhas. Ela não parece nem prazerosa nem ofendida pela minha súbita atenção. Ela é estranhamente desinteressada. "Do que você está falando? Estou feliz por vocês dois estarem se entendendo. Ursula é tão querida, não é mesmo? Huh? Não é?" Eu resmingo como se eu estivesse falando com um bebê.

Edward tenta se deslocar sob seu peso e finalmente desiste.

"Com o que você alimenta esta coisa?" ele geme.

"Macarrão e leite, aparentemente", eu forneço.

"Você pode querer cortar os carboidratos."

"Vou repassar a mensagem."

Ursula não se move do seu colo. Eu perco o desejo de continuar fingindo meu amor pela coisa bestial e foco minha atenção na TV, passeando pelos canais. Eu simultaneamente elogio e amaldiçoo Emmett, sabendo que Ursula está me mantendo a uma distância segura de Edward, mas odiando-a pelo mesmo motivo.

Eu acho uma reprise de King of Queens e começamos a assistir, conversando levemente novamente sobre histórias e experiências passadas. Eu me sinto como se estivesse aprendendo mais sobre Edward esta noite que em todo o tempo eu o conheço. Eu avidamente bebo em cada palavra.

Ursula finalmente adormece. Eu assisto Edward com o canto do meu olho, meu coração vibra cada vez que eu o pego olhando para mim. Ele não percebe que eu posso vê-lo e, finalmente, quando ele é capturado abertamente, ambos trocamos pequenos sorrisos, meu rosto todo se aquece e eu desvio o olhar.

Eu avanço tão perto dele no sofá que nossas coxas estão se tocando. Mas nada mais.

Finalmente, eu estou irritada com a situação da gata. Eu me levanto do sofá e vou para a cozinha, furtivamente remexendo na geladeira até que eu encontro uma cerveja gelada. Suspiro alto para que Edward possa ouvir.

"Edward, você pode vir aqui por um segundo?"

Leva um momento, mas, eventualmente, ele arranca-se debaixo de Ursula e segue-me para a cozinha. Eu vejo Ursula balançar o traseiro na direção do meu quarto e eu em silêncio me alegro.

"O que há de errado?" ele me pergunta, franzindo a testa. Eu ofereço minha cerveja pateticamente.

"Você pode, por favor, abrir isso? Sempre dói a minha mão."

"Oh, com certeza." Ele a tira de mim e abre-a facilmente, parecendo satisfeito. Abstenho-me de rolar os olhos para o aumento de masculinidade óbvio que eu apenas lhe dei.

"Quer uma?"

"Eu estou bem", ele recusa. Assim como suspeito, ele tem pelo por toda a sua camisa e jeans. Touceiras enormes de pelo. Eu não acho que ele percebeu.

"Você está peludo", eu rio. Eu instintivamente me aproximo para tirar o pelo, percebendo tarde demais que eu estou esfregando muito perto da zona de perigo. Eu não percebo até Edward recua e se afasta, fora do alcance da minha mão.

Eu a puxo de volta como se eu estivesse chocada.

"Desculpe!" Eu exclamo de olhos arregalados. Expressão de Edward combina com a minha.

"Está tudo bem", ele resmunga. Ele tosse em sua mão e desvia o olhar.

Constrangimento segue.

Eu engulo a minha cerveja, meu rosto quente o suficiente para aquecer a cozinha, e rezo para que Edward diga algo para me tirar da minha miséria sem graça.

Ele me olha, testa enrugada de preocupação. "Você está bem?"

Concordo com a cabeça. Metade minha cerveja está desaparecida. E eu nunca quis uma cerveja! Eu só queria que a gata maldita nos desse algum tempo sozinhos.

"Eu estou bem."

Nós lentamente voltamos para a sala, o ar que nos rodeia se torna ligeiramente menos tenso. Edward parece ter acabado de perceber exatamente _quanto_ pelo de gato tem em seu jeans enquanto tenta tirá-lo.

Eu me pergunto se esse incidente refere-se à regra número dois - se Ursula está realmente soltando pelo porque precisa ser alimentada _de novo_ - mas eu não comento e sabiamente bebo a minha cerveja em silêncio, tentando muito duro olhar para qualquer lugar exceto _lá_.

Ele amaldiçoa. "O apartamento inteiro vai ficar coberto de pelo. Você acabou de pegá-la?"

"Sim. Hoje," eu confirmo.

Ele murmura alguma coisa, e eu suspeito que ele esteja muito descontente, "Boa sorte com isso."

Ele finalmente se acalma, obviamente, não contente com sua atual e peluda situação, mas desistiu, no entanto. Eu chego mais perto dele e ele relaxa quando ele me vê, instintivamente levantando o braço e envolvendo-o em volta do meu ombro.

Eu imediatamente me derreto contra ele.

Eu penso em pedir desculpas sobre o pelo. E por tocar a sua virilha. Mas eu reconsidero em ambos os assuntos.

Ele vira a cabeça e enterra seu nariz no meu cabelo. De repente ele está inalando profundamente, causando um formigamento familiar através do meu corpo. Eu juro que ainda posso sentir isso em meus dedos.

Viro a cabeça para ele, esperando pegar o seu olhar, mas ele interpreta mal as minhas intenções e eu logo sinto seus lábios suavemente contra os meus. Eu rapidamente afasto o meu rosto dele e me viro para olhar para minhas mãos, minha mente nadando com um milhão de pensamentos, probabilidades e cenários.

Eu quero que ele me beije. Eu quero _muito_. Mas eu sei que não deveria querer, e isso me impede. Pelo menos no momento.

"Sinto muito", ele sussurra, e ele se inclina para longe de mim - de volta para seu lugar - rejeitado.

Eu sei que eu estou enviando sinais duplos. Este é certamente o tipo mais doloroso de tortura - certamente é para mim, pelo menos. Mas eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso.

"Você não fez nada", eu resmungo baixinho. Ele não parece convencido.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim". E para provar isso, eu pego seu rosto em minhas mãos e tomo seus lábios de volta nos meus.

Foda-se ser razoável. Foda-se ser inteligente. Eu estou autorizada a beijar um cara bonito - Rose mesmo disse isso, em um ponto. Não é que eu vá realmente _fazer_ alguma coisa com ele.

Não _a__quele_ tipo de coisa.

Edward responde com entusiasmo, como se estivesse esperando por esse tipo de iniciativa, e antes que eu perceba ele está me empurrando de volta, contra o braço do sofá. Ele paira sobre mim, seu joelho entre minhas coxas, e sua língua toca a minha, de forma lenta e acariciando de uma maneira deliciosa. Eu agarro sua camisa e o puxo com força contra mim.

Seu beijo escaldante turva o meu pensamento turvo. Eu tento me reorientar, sabendo que eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso parar quando torna-se demais. Eu posso parar.

Ele arrasta beijos do meu queixo até o meu ouvido, no meu pescoço, na minha clavícula. Ele belisca e suga minha pele e eu gemo embaraçosamente alto. Eu posso sentir seu sorriso contra mim.

Estou praticamente ofegante de desejo enquanto seus dedos roçam a pele da minha barriga, empurrando minha blusa para cima. Eu não protesto quando esses mesmos dedos atingem o tecido do meu sutiã. Eu não protesto quando meu corpo automaticamente se ergue para remover a peça ofensiva.

Eu posso parar.

Eu _posso_ parar.

Edward está beijando meu peito, minha barriga, a curva dos meus seios. Qualquer quantidade pele que ele possa alcançar. Seus lábios alcançam o meu pescoço de novo e seu hálito é quente e úmido no meu ouvido.

"Deus, eu quero você."

As palavras fazem a minha pele formigar. Eu o quero também, mais do que ele sabe. Mais do que eu deveria, e mais do que eu admitiria agora ou nunca.

Em vez disso, eu gemo de novo, um som silenciado por seus lábios. Suas mãos roçam o meu sutiã, arrastando para baixo até os meus jeans. Ele puxa o botão com uma mão e, após um momento de persistência, ele cede.

_Eu posso parar_.

Eu estou literalmente doendo por ele. De repente eu me pergunto quem é o mais torturado neste pequeno teatro.

Seus dedos permanecem na beira da minha calcinha roçando a pele logo abaixo. Eu posso dizer que ele está esperando alguma permissão tácita antes de ir mais longe. Eu deveria impedi-lo agora. Eu _preciso_ pará-lo agora.

Alguma parte do meu cérebro - a parte oculta profundamente racional - se liberta. Eu me inclino para trás para que eu possa ver seus olhos. Olhos que estão agora escuros de desejo.

"Eu não posso" Eu sinto que não posso recuperar o fôlego. Como se eu não pudesse respirar. "Nós não... eu apenas - não podemos fazer _sexo_." As palavras escapam antes que eu possa sequer pensar. Espero que Edward se retire, abrace uma causa perdida quando vê uma e dê algum tipo de desculpa apressada e saia, mas seus olhos não se movem dos meus. Ele beija meu queixo suavemente.

"Nós não vamos", ele respira. "Eu só quero fazer você se sentir bem, Bella."

_Oh, meu pai_.

Mas a minha boca maldita não se cala. "Eu só - eu não quero que você _espere_ coisas..."

Ele me beija, seu toque suave e macio. "Eu não espero nada, Bella. Eu prometo. Mas podemos parar." Ele tenta se afastar, mas eu agarro-o pelos ombros e o forço de volta para mim.

Eu o beijo. Com vontade. Eu arranho seu peito com as minhas unhas, minha língua forçando seu caminho em sua boca, e ele geme contra mim. Este é todo o incentivo que ele precisa – ele infiltra seus dedos na minha calcinha, e acaricia-me _lá_. Apenas aquele simples toque é mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti antes. Neste ponto, estou tão excitada que sinto que poderia simplesmente gozar com um olhar ardente.

_Eu posso parar.__Eu posso parar eu posso parar... eu posso parar_.

Ele rompe com o nosso beijo, deixando apenas uma fração do espaço entre nós. Sua respiração se mistura com a minha.

"Isso está bem?" ele pergunta com cautela. Ele toca meu nariz suavemente enquanto aguarda minha resposta.

Concordo com a cabeça, porque é bom. Eu não quero que ele pare. Nunca.

Nós não iremos mais longe. Eu sei quando é o bastante.

_Eu posso parar_.

Ele move sua mão para cima quase no topo da minha calcinha. Elas param lá, cabelo e pele, querendo de ir mais longe.

"Isso está bem?" ele pergunta mais uma vez, suas palavras hesitantes abafadas pelos meus lábios. Concordo mais uma vez, incapaz de encontrar a minha voz, e minha respiração deixa-me completamente quando ele desce mais um pouco e seu dedo longo acaricia meu clitóris, pele contra pele. Eu gemo e meus quadris instintivamente se levantam contra a sua mão.

Ele ataca o meu pescoço de novo, então meu ombro. Minha clavícula. Ele desliza um dedo dentro de mim e eu quero fechar meus olhos e chorar pelo prazer que estou sentindo. Eu jogo minha cabeça contra o sofá e gemo alto, meus pensamentos me deixando em uma corrida rápida de sensações. Ele misericordiosamente move seu dedo para cima e para baixo e em círculos suaves contra meu clitóris, torcendo e tocar lugares que eu nunca soube que estiveram lá. Minhas mãos estão em seus cabelos, puxando, agarrando-se a algo para me manter firme. Ele parece gostar da pressão e abafa um gemido contra a minha pele.

Ele desliza outro dedo e move para dentro e para fora, enquanto seu polegar me acaricia suavemente, provocando os sentimentos mais loucos dentro de minha barriga. Meus quadris se levantam e se movem contra a mão dele, querendo encontrar um ritmo para combinar com o seu. Eu posso sentir a pressão, o formigamento, que começa na minha virilha e se espalha pelo meu corpo. Ele intensifica a cada toque e eu quero gritar para que ele fique ali para sempre, e para terminar, ao mesmo tempo. É o melhor tipo de tortura.

Finalmente, a pressão é muito grande, e ela explode. Eu pulso em torno de Edward enquanto onda após onda de prazer atravessa meu corpo. Eu grito, minha voz faz eco no apartamento tranquilo, e me agarro a ele com todas as minhas forças. Eu esmago seu corpo firme contra o meu enquanto me desfaço em torno dele.

Quando acaba, eu alivio o meu domínio sobre Edward apenas ligeiramente. Eu gosto da sensação de seu corpo contra o meu, dele estar tão perto, e eu não quero que ele se afaste. Minhas mãos ficam em seu cabelo, se recusando a deixá-lo ir.

Ele traz o rosto de volta para o meu e me beija apaixonadamente. Ele descansa sua testa contra a minha, o seu peito roça contra o meu com nossa respiração acelerada.

"Foi bom?", pergunta ele, a voz em um sussurro trabalhado.

Concordo com a cabeça. É como se eu não tivesse mais nenhuma energia, nem mesmo para falar.

Ele me move no sofá, me forçando a deslizar para que ele possa ficar ao meu lado. Ele me envolve em seus braços e eu giro para que eu possa me aconchegar contra o seu peito.

Eu sinto sua ereção imprensada contra a minha perna e eu franzo a testa. Eu sei que ele está desconfortável, eu sei que ele precisa de uma liberação semelhante. Eu quero dar a ele, fazer _algo_, mas estou apavorada, de repente.

Eu preciso do seu toque, sua companhia. Tudo dele. As coisas obviamente ficaram fora de controle, e de repente eu sinto que estou perdida em minha cabeça, me afogando, incapaz de subir à superfície ou recuperar o fôlego. Quero retribuir, mas por outro lado, da pior maneira, eu quero empurrá-lo para fora do meu apartamento e dizer-lhe para não voltar. Eu quero derramar meu pranto, me lastimar e livrar o meu sistema dele antes que isso se torne pior.

Eu nunca senti prazer e angústia dessa forma tão simultânea por uma pessoa antes. Eu nunca tive emoções tão esmagadoras. Eu sinto as lágrimas aparecerem espontaneamente dentro dos meus olhos, mas eu as afasto, lutando contra a dor na minha garganta enquanto eu me impeço de chorar.

Meu rosto está enterrado no peito de Edward assim, felizmente, ele não pode ver. Eu não sei como eu iria explicar minha súbita agitação para ele.

Ele acaricia o meu cabelo. Ele beija minha testa.

Eu quero fazer algo por ele, para aliviá-lo de parte de sua tensão. Eu quero, mas não posso, nem consigo encontrar as palavras para dizer isso a ele ou pedir desculpas.

Em vez disso, eu o abraço mais apertado. Eu me agarro a ele como se minha vida dependesse de sua presença.

Durante muito tempo, nós ficamos dessa forma, nenhum de nós fala. Ele continua a acariciar o meu cabelo, minhas costas, ombros e braços. Eu ainda estou vestida com apenas um sutiã e calça jeans desabotoada, seus dedos são macios enquanto correm pela minha pele nua com penas suaves toques. Minhas calças estão soltas e baixas em meus quadris, ele arrasta um dedo na minha cintura, mais e mais, até que roça o topo da minha calcinha dentro dos meus jeans. Então, ele volta para meus ombros e eu me arrepio.

Eu sinto que deve ser tarde, embora eu não tenha olhado para o relógio a tempo. Mas eu estou contente em seus braços e não me preocupo com o tempo.

Eu finalmente encontro a minha voz. "Obrigada." As palavras são murmuradas contra seu peito e ele pousa a mão no meu ombro.

Eu estou agradecendo por uma infinidade de coisas - pelo incrível trabalho, obviamente. E a libertação resultante. Mas também, estou agradecendo por _isso_. Por não me pressionar, por estar aqui, por ficar em silêncio.

Ele não diz nada. Eventualmente, sua mão começa a mover-se sobre meu ombro novamente.

Eu suspiro e descanso contra ele, relaxando.

"Isso foi demais?" ele finalmente pergunta, mas estou confusa quanto ao seu significado.

"Foi o que demais?"

"Isso, você sabe. Eu não queria fazer você se sentir desconfortável no início."

Eu sorrio contra sua camisa. "Não, isso foi, hum... muito bom", eu ofereço. Ele ri.

"Eu poderia dizer."

Agora eu estou envergonhada. "Cale a boca."

"Foi bom te ver assim," ele continua. "Sem as suas defesas."

Eu franzo a testa. Tenho certeza, exatamente, o que significa. Mas eu não sinto vontade de pressioná-lo. Eu estou muito relaxada, muito cansada para uma discussão séria no momento.

Talvez ele tenha obtido algum prazer disso também. Isso é o máximo que eu posso esperar, considerando todas as coisas. Eu sei que ele deve estar desconfortável dentro de seus jeans.

"Me desculpe, eu não, uh... retribuir o favor", eu desajeitadamente ofereço. Ele não se move ao meu lado.

"Eu disse para você que não", ele murmura.

"Todo mundo sabe o que _não_ nesses casos _realmente_ quer dizer". Eu protesto.

"É o que _eu_ realmente quis dizer." Ele faz uma pausa, todo o seu corpo permanece onde está, mão e tudo mais. "Isso tudo é um pouco diferente para mim. Às vezes eu me pergunto se eu realmente não estou fazendo tudo errado."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Deitado aqui com você. No sofá. Não é algo que eu costumo fazer. Não é algo que eu normalmente _quero_ fazer." Ele procura as palavras, frustrado. "Mas eu gosto de você, Bella. Eu realmente gosto. Normalmente, o pensamento de dar a libertação a alguém sem receber algo em troca é uma espécie de... Eu não sei. Mas eu _queria_ fazer isso para você. Eu _gostei de ver _você. E isso foi o suficiente para mim." Ele faz uma pausa, em seguida, suspira. "Eu sei que não estou fazendo nenhum sentido." Ele soa derrotado.

Estou tropeçando em suas palavras, lentamente, as processo como pondero a sua sinceridade. Ele certamente soa sincero. E eu quero acreditar nele. Eu realmente quero.

Eu brinco com seu cabelo entre meus dedos e fecho os olhos.

"Por que isso é tudo diferente?" Eu sussurro. "Por que você nunca esteve próximo de alguém antes?"

Ele tem 27, depois de tudo. Ele deveria ter encontrado pelo menos _uma_ pessoa até agora. Uma pessoa que valha à pena abraçar no sofá.

Eu o sinto ficar ligeiramente tenso contra mim. "Eu estive. Uma vez. Mas eu já vi o que isso faz com as pessoas."

Meu corpo está instantaneamente alerta, ansioso para beber nestas poucas e preciosas palavras. Espero que ele continue, mas ele não o faz.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu delicadamente pergunto. Eu quero que ele fale abertamente comigo. Eu não quero assustá-lo.

Ele suspira e me puxa ainda mais contra o peito. "É uma longa história", diz ele. "Eu realmente não sinto vontade de revisitá-la."

_Porra_. Minha esperança esvazia como um balão estourado.

Mas eu não pressiono. Se ele quiser falar, ele vai falar. Eu simplesmente não posso estar aqui, e esse pensamento só me desanima.

Ficamos deitados em silêncio um pouco mais e eu penso sobre as coisas. O casamento é em dois dias. O propósito disto era ganhar um acompanhante para o casamento, para que eu pudesse exibir um cara bonito na frente dos perdedores que pensam que eu não posso arrumar um homem decente. Mas, enquanto eu pondero estas coisas, eu percebo que talvez eles estejam certos. Eu realmente _não posso_ conseguir um bom rapaz. Tyler foi a coisa mais próxima, mas mesmo ele saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando-me magoada, confusa e duvidosa.

Eu me pergunto se é tão difícil para todos. Eu me pergunto se sou inconscientemente atraída para os homens que são ruins para mim.

Gostaria de saber se Edward está dizendo a verdade, e ele realmente gosta de mim. Se eu sou _diferente_. Talvez ele esteja lamentando a aposta.

A esperança é uma coisa inconstante. Eu não confio nela, nem mesmo por um segundo.

É tarde, quando ele finalmente está para sair. Eu coloco a minha blusa e o levo até a porta, desejando que estivéssemos sob circunstâncias normais, e que eu pudesse pedir-lhe para ficar. Desejando que eu pudesse ter retribuído hoje à noite e o feito se sentir tão bem quanto ele me fez.

Ele me beija ternamente, com as mãos segurando meu rosto e sua língua suavemente acariciando a minha. Tenho a sensação de que ele não quer sair mais do que eu quero que ele vá, mas não há confirmação disso. Ele me beija na testa, na boca de novo, antes de me dizer boa noite e silenciosamente escorregar para fora da porta.

Eu o observo caminhar pelo corredor. Eu ofereço-lhe um último sorriso hesitante antes de fechar a porta e trancá-la, efetivamente fechando-a.

Ursula está longe de ser encontrada. Eu não me incomodo em procurar por ela, em vez disso, me enrolo na minha cama desejando adormecer. Eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro dele em minhas roupas, eu uso a mesma blusa para dormir, inalando seu cheiro, e isso me ajuda a adormecer.

* * *

**Está calor não acham? kkk. **

**Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas vocês estão desesperadas por causa da aposta... vou mandar um spoiler: EDWARD NÃO IRÁ AO CASAMENTO... e Bella acaba de dizer que faltam apenas dois dias, então... **

**Beijo, Nai.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thatyanne foi a leitora que disse que as mensagens trocadas com James voltariam e morderiam Edward na bunda... **

* * *

**Capítulo vinte e um**

(Tradutora – Ana)

**~ BPOV ~**

Tudo é tão brilhante. Tão branco. Tão _intocado_.

Até mesmo Edward. Vestido todo de branco, com sapatos impecáveis, ele é impressionante. Seu cabelo, em seu estado normal de desordem, é mais nítido em contraste. Sua pele geralmente clara parece mais bronzeada. Seus os olhos verdes cintilam.

Ele olha para mim de onde ele está e eu o enfrento de vários metros de distância.

Ele levanta o dedo e curva-o para si mesmo. Muito sedutor.

E eu? Bem, seduzida, eu certamente faço. Eu estou ao seu lado em um flash.

Foda-se a sutileza.

Eu olho em seus olhos. Eles são escuros e fumegantes, olhando-me com fome. Eles me fazem vibrar em um completamente diferente, ainda assim, maravilhoso jeito. Sua barba, de um dia inteiro, é muito tentadora para ignorar, e eu me estico para acariciar seu queixo. Ele fecha os olhos e suspira contra minha mão.

"Bella".

Apenas o som do meu nome, o jeito que rola de sua língua, faz minhas calcinhas se contorcerem conforme ameaçam cair. Mas que diabos? E eu sempre pensei que fosse apenas uma expressão...

Ele se move para mais perto, o fantasma dos nós de seus dedos na minha bochecha. Eu, inconscientemente, dou um passo para trás e acerto algo duro. Franzo as sobrancelhas porque não havia ali nada antes. Quando eu viro, vejo uma mesa.

Estou confusa. Há uma mesa, aqui, nesta vasta extensão de brilho. Apenas nós e uma mesa.

Quando eu volto para Edward, ele sorri. Ele parece completamente à vontade com a aparição estranha da mesa e se inclina para me beijar suavemente nos lábios.

"Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso," ele sussurra. Eu me emociono com suas palavras.

Ele agarra a parte de trás das minhas coxas e me levanta na mesa. Ele está entre as minhas pernas e me beija asperamente, quase dolorosamente, mas eu o incito puxando seu cabelo com igual força e paixão. Ele se inclina para mim até que estou deitada sobre a mesa, o seu corpo sobre o meu. Então ele me beijar novamente, seus lábios atacando meu pescoço, meus ombros. Ele está sugando e mordendo e beliscar, seus movimentos mais agitados do que na noite anterior. É doloroso, mas é agradável, e eu aceito isso.

E então, de repente, ele está dentro de mim. Ele me enche completamente, tão completamente que meus olhos rolam para os céus e eu gemo em voz alta. Eu ainda não tinha tido conhecimento de que estava nua, mas quem sou eu para reclamar?

Meus sentimentos parecem aumentar. Eu posso sentir cada centímetro. Ele deita em cima de mim, cobrindo meu corpo com o seu.

"Você é tão bom," ele diz, e sua respiração é quente no meu ouvido. Eu quero falar - abro minha boca, tento dizer as palavras - mas eu não posso.

"Já não era sem tempo," diz ele, grunhindo com o esforço. "Eu estava começando a pensar que você nunca me deixaria te foder."

Meu coração, que já está batendo em um ritmo frenético, parece ganhar mais velocidade.

"Eu disse a James," ele continua. "Eu disse a ele que seria a aposta mais fácil que eu já ganhei. Quer dizer, Deus, eu podia dizer do outro lado da sala que você estava melada. Desesperada". Ele bate em mim com mais força. "Tão desesperada."

Suas palavras machucam, cortando-me de dentro para fora. Eu quero falar, chorar, gritar, mas eu não posso - eu sinto como se estivesse sendo esmagada. Eu sinto que há um grande peso no meu peito, me impedindo de respirar ou me mover.

Eu começo a entrar em pânico - eu finalmente consigo sugar um pulmão cheio de ar e metade do cabelo de Edward junto, sufocando-me na minha garganta.

Acordo com um pulo, tossindo e cuspindo, apenas para rapidamente avaliar ao meu redor. Eu ainda não consigo respirar, e com razão - Ursula está empoleirada em cima do meu peito, a bunda na minha cara, uma enorme montanha de pelo branco obstruindo minha visão. Sua cauda abanando na minha boca - minha boca que suga seu pelo como um aspirador cada vez que inalo.

"Jesus _Cristo_!" Eu falo cuspindo. Expulso o animal ofensivo do meu peito e tomo vários goles enormes de ar. "Você está brincando? Você está tentando me sufocar em meu sono?" Eu grito, mas a única resposta que recebo são suas costas, cauda em linha reta no ar, deslizando através da porta do quarto quando ela desaparece do meu quarto.

Estou me sentindo nervosa quando deito de novo. O sonho parecia _tão_ real. E quem era eu para saber que o gato solitário iria tentar me castigar no meu sono, logo durante um pesadelo? Eu realmente preciso fechar minha porta e possivelmente trancá-la.

Eu agito e viro por alguns minutos. Eventualmente me levanto para fazer xixi, só para descobrir uma pilha fedorenta enorme na caixa de areia de Ursula, que entope meu banheiro quando eu tento dar descarga nela. Eu passo os próximos dez minutos desentupindo e xingando e desejando estar de volta no meu pesadelo, porque, pelo menos, lá eu estava realmente recebendo _algum_ tipo de prazer.

Mas quando eu deito novamente, o pensamento me deixa agitada. Eu não me sinto desse jeito em nada, e o pensamento de Edward dizendo essas coisas é nauseante.

Mas ele não as disse. Não é verdade. Recordo de novo e de novo, lembrando a maneira como ele estava pressionado contra mim, poucas horas antes, a maneira como ele me esfregava e me segurava e estava _lá_.

Eu começo a acalmar, e depois de um tempo eu coloco minhas preocupações para trás e durmo.

Eu fico pronta para o trabalho rapidamente. Deixo uma pilha monstruosa de comida para Ursula enquanto resolvendo que eu vou ter que voltar na minha hora de almoço para alimentá-la novamente. Eu jogo alguns brinquedos na sala de estar e oro para que meus móveis estejam inteiros quando eu voltar.

Tenho cuidado de que não tocá-la, mas, mesmo assim, eu me encontro tirando fiapos da minha camisa preto e xingo.

Eu fico bastante ocupada durante todo o dia, então o trabalho passa rapidamente. Depois do trabalho, eu corro para casa para alimentar Ursula e enfiar um sanduíche na minha garganta. Eu ainda não falei com Rose, mas eu pensei nisso o dia inteiro.

Por volta de duas horas, eu envio uma mensagem de texto para ela.

_**Você está morta para mim. - B**_

Estou meio que brincando, mas coloco o meu telefone para vibrar de modo que, mesmo que ela responda, eu não vou ver a mensagem até mais tarde. Eu acho que vai ser melhor para deixá-la refletir um pouco mais por um tempo. Ela vai ter algumas horas para realmente deixar isso grudar.

Depois do trabalho, eu alimento Ursula novamente. Ela devora a comida dela toda como se eu não a tivesse alimentado o dia inteiro, olhando para mim com leite escorrendo da pele ao redor da boca. Eu acredito que ela esteja dizendo obrigada. Eu a acaricio de volta depois, comunicando que sou grata pela mobília não ter sido rasgada em pedaços, e depois lavo o pelo da minha mão na pia.

Eu a escovo após o jantar, removendo grossos maços brancos de pelo das costas e barriga. Ela rola no sofá, de modo que eu não perca nenhum ponto e ronrona.

Quando eu termino tenho pelos rolando no sofá.

Depois que eu cuidei do gato, finalmente chequei meu telefone para ver se Rose respondeu, apenas para encontrar duas mensagens de Edward, cada uma enviada com três horas de diferença. Meu coração salta uma batida e eu as vejo primeiro.

_**Eu estive pensando em você o dia todo. - E**_

_**Ocupada hoje? - E**_

Eu estou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, como eu respondo.

_**Desculpe não ter visto, eu tinha o meu telefone para vibrar. Eu estive pensando em você, também. - B**_

Quando termino eu verifico a minha mensagem de Rose. Ela realmente ligou antes de enviar um texto.

_**Que porra você está falando? - R**_

Eu ligo de volta e ela responde ao primeiro toque.

"Bem, olá senhorita 'morta para mim'", diz ela com amargura no telefone. "A que devo o prazer de uma chamada de telefone real, em vez de uma mensagem de texto enigmática?"

Reviro os olhos. Ela _não_ vai me intimidar, caramba.

"Você sabe o que fez", eu digo. "Portanto, não precisa nem tentar negá-lo."

"O que você está falando?"

"Você falou com Tyler."

"Sim, e daí? Ele me ligou."

"Você também lhe deu o meu endereço. _E_ você disse a ele para fazer uma visita surpresa com flores e vinho."

Rose suspira. "Quer dizer que ele realmente fez isso?"

Agora eu sou muito próxima de ficar furiosa. "_Sim_, ele fez isso! Ele também fez isso enquanto Edward estava aqui."

Ela faz uma pausa, e eu sei que ela está pensando em minhas palavras. "Então?"

"Então?" Eu ecoo.

"Então, eu aposto que deixou a cabeça de Edward enrolada. É brilhante, na verdade. Espere até eu dizer para Emmett-".

"Não, Rose. _Não diga_ para Emmett. Estou chateada. Eu _te disse_ que não queria ver Tyler e você não me ouviu."

"Oh, _vamos lá_, Bella. Tyler te tratou como uma princesa."

"Ele me _deixou_!"

"Ele queria estar perto de sua família, ele estava com saudades de casa. Isso é perfeitamente compreensível-."

"Não, Rose. Não é. Como você se sentiria se Emmett de repente fizesse as malas e muda-se para milhares de quilômetros de distância? Então ele volta dois anos depois, fingindo que ele nunca se foi? Como tudo se tudo estivesse bem?"

Há um silêncio do lado dela, e eu sei que eu estou finalmente chegando nela.

"Você não vai ficar muito feliz, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Bella. Eu não quero ver você se machucar. Mas você está certa, eu não deveria ter empurrado Tyler em você assim."

_Segurem-se! Parem as máquinas! Rosalie Hale está realmente admitindo que estava errada?_

"Obrigado, Rose. Eu aprecio isso. E entendo que você queira cuidar mim, mas... eu tenho vinte e quatro. Posso tomar minhas próprias decisões."

"Eu me preocupo com você e Edward, Bella. Sei que ele é bonito e pode, obviamente, encantar as calcinhas para fora de qualquer droga de mulher por perto – porque, vamos encarar, ele está praticando há anos - mas eu acho que você está esquecendo sobre o que esta coisa toda é. Você disse que queria fazê-lo pagar por fazer esta aposta. Você disse que queria fazê-lo sofrer. E agora? Quando foi a última vez que você fez alguma coisa maldosa para ele?"

"Bem, o gato -" Eu começo a resmungar.

"O gato foi uma ideia estúpida," Rose interrompe. "A menos que você esteja pensando em levá-lo para sua casa. E eu não acho que você deveria. É uma criatura viva, pelo amor de Deus. Não um brinquedo para estes pequenos esquemas maléficos que vocês dois fazem."

Estou de repente na defensiva. "_Eu_ nunca quis o gato. Talvez você deva conversar com _seu_ namorado sobre isso."

"Eu conversei, mas ele já disse ao cara que ele ia levá-la."

Eu reviro os olhos. "Oh, eu vejo. Melhor deixá-lo largar isso com a Bella do que ter de lidar com isso sozinho."

"Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre gatos, Bella. Especialmente grandes os brancos que soltam pelos em um monte."

Meu telefone apita e eu vejo que Edward está tentando chamar.

"Olha, Edward está tentando me ligar," eu digo sem pensar.

"Então?"

_Foda-se._

"Então eu preciso atender."

"Atenda quando tivermos acabado. Cristo, com certeza você está se dobrando a todos os seus caprichos para alguém que quer fazê-lo sofrer."

"Eu _não_ estou. Eu não estou sequer autorizada a atender suas ligações agora? Jesus Cristo, eu não estava ciente de que haveria tantas regras."

"Há apenas uma regra, Bella. _Não se apegue._"

"Certo. Isso é incrível," eu digo sarcasticamente. "Agora eu preciso deixar você ir. Bye".

Eu desligo apesar de seus protestos apenas para descobrir que o sinal sonoro parou e Edward não está mais ligando. Eu suspiro e espero alguns momentos para a minha mensagem do correio de voz aparecer. Quando isso acontece, eu a ouço às pressas.

"Ei Bella, eu estava ligando para ver o que você estava fazendo. Acho que você nem deve ter saído do trabalho ainda..." Suas palavras permanecem sem jeito. "Mas, inferno, só de ouvir a sua voz em sua mensagem na secretária foi melhor do que nada. E, hum, eu gostaria de falar com você esta noite. Mas estou começando achar que estou perseguindo você quando você não responde." Ele ri. "Acho que vou falar com você depois. Tchau, linda."

Eu seguro o telefone contra o meu peito e suprimo o desejo de fazer um guincho como uma colegial. Ele estava tão ansioso para ouvir a minha voz que ele gostou de ouvir só a minha mensagem? Merda, eu nem me lembro de como minha mensagem é.

Eu penso em Rose - e tudo o que ela disse - e minha felicidade sofre um pequeno tombo. Maldita por ser uma Downer Debbie*. Mas ela está certa, eu suponho - não que isso faça com que algo seja melhor.

_*Personagem negativa do seriado americano Saturday Night Live._

Eu ligo para Edward de volta.

"Hei," ele cumprimenta suavemente. "Eu achei que tinha perdido você."

"Não, eu só estava na outra linha com Rose. Desculpe."

"Está tudo bem. Você teve um bom dia no trabalho?"

"Foi ocupado. Eu tive o meu telefone desligado por um tempo. Trabalho melhor, sem distrações".

"Isso é compreensível."

"E você?"

"Foi muito bom," diz ele. "Almocei com Emmett. Ele quer que a gente vá a um encontro duplo com ele e Rose amanhã."

Eu congelo de horror com o pensamento. Eu, Edward e Emmett? Sozinhos? Todos nós juntos... _no mesmo cômodo!?_

Eu só posso imaginar o constrangimento que resultará enquanto Emmett trabalhar para nos deixar tão desconfortáveis quanto possível. O pensamento é inquietante.

"Hum, é algo que você queira fazer?" Eu pergunto com cautela.

"Está tudo bem por mim. Se você quiser."

_Basta dizer não, Bella. Apenas diga não!_

"Hum, bem eu..." Eu luto por uma desculpa. "Quero dizer, eu tenho que trabalhar até tarde amanhã..."

Eu quero bater minha cabeça contra a parede. Eu sou uma péssima mentirosa!

"Bem, tudo bem," Edward diz suavemente. "Vamos ver a hora que você vai sair e ir de lá. Eles sempre podem ir sem nós." Ele faz uma pausa. "Eu não me importaria de ver você, embora," ele admite.

Meu subconsciente faz uma pequena dança feliz. Então Rose, o equivalente a um diabinho vermelho no meu ombro esquerdo, ataca meu subconsciente e o joga no chão.

Eu tenho que revirar os olhos para o absurdo dos meus pensamentos. Por que eu deixei palavras de Rose me afetarem dessa maneira? Eu sou uma garota grande. Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões.

"Eu gostaria de ver você, também," eu digo. De preferência, enquanto Emmett está a quilômetros de distância. Bem como os olhos julgadores de Rose.

"Bom," ele respira, e eu posso sentir seu prazer com as minhas palavras.

Eu carrego o telefone para o meu quarto, onde eu deito em minha barriga na cama e balanço as pernas no ar. Eu me sinto como uma colegial esta noite, de várias maneiras, mas eu não consigo me importar.

"Você está em casa?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim. E você?"

"Sim".

"Você já falou com... aquele cara... de novo?"

Reviro os olhos, mas estou sorrindo. "Por quê? Você estaria com ciúmes?" Indago.

"É claro que eu estaria com ciúmes," diz ele a sério. "Eu não gosto dele."

"Você não o conhece. Como você pode não gostar de alguém que você nem sequer conhece?"

"Por que vocês dois se separaram?"

"Ele se mudou para longe."

"Essa é uma razão boa o suficiente. Uma cara decente nunca iria deixá-la."

Eu posso pensar em muitas coisas que _um cara decente_ não faria, mas eu sinto que é melhor não ir para elas neste momento. E eu realmente sou melhor? Eu sou culpada por tantas mentiras, e por esse motivo eu não posso me queixar.

"Acho que não," eu medito.

"Como está o gato?" ele pergunta, passando para o próximo tópico de conversa fácil.

Eu suspiro conforme me lembro desta manhã e rolo para minhas costas. Eu ignoro completamente o meu sonho - ou, mais apropriadamente, o meu pesadelo - e me concentro em como Ursula quase me matou.

"Eu não acho que ela goste de mim," eu reclamo. "Ela tentou me sufocar em meu sono. Ela praticamente deitou bem na minha cara - eu não podia respirar."

Ele ri com vontade. "Bem, inferno, Bella. Você está bem?"

"Estou um pouco traumatizada, para ser honesta."

"Eu imagino".

"E então a caca dela entupiu meu banheiro."

"A o quê dela?"

"Caca dela. Era enorme, Edward. A maior pilha de esterco que eu já vi. Quase como se tivesse vindo de um elefante ou algo assim."

Agora ele está rindo histericamente e não posso deixar de rir junto com ele.

"Passei a maior parte das minhas primeiras horas desentupindo o banheiro," eu continuo. "Ela provavelmente tem outra pilha ou duas esperando por mim. Eu não verifiquei."

"Eu não aconselharia jogar na privada dessa vez."

"Não, eu posso ter de carregá-lo para fora daqui com um carrinho de mão ou algo assim."

Eu balancei minha cabeça com o absurdo da nossa conversa. Mas é tão natural - tão _fácil_. Eu poderia falar com ele durante a noite toda.

E eu praticamente faço. Conversamos por mais de uma hora, contando histórias e fazendo brincadeiras. Ele finalmente revela seu oculto descontentamento por gatos, uma aversão que começou quando o gato de sua tia Esme desistiu de sua caixa de areia para fazer xixi em todas as suas roupas. Ele explicou que Esme disse que isso lhe serviu certo - que ele devia pegar suas roupas do chão se ele não as quisesse sujas. Mas o gato procuraria suas roupas dentro de seu armário, então isso não importava.

Eu não consigo parar de sorrir quando eu finalmente desligo o telefone. Nem mesmo quando eu encontro _três_ pilhas de caca na caixa de Ursula.

_Jesus Cristo._

Eu pego a bagunça em sacos plásticos, meu nariz virando-se em desgosto o tempo todo. Mas, internamente, eu ainda estou sorrindo.

No dia seguinte eu falo com Emmett no telefone e o repreendo por uma série de coisas, a mais importante de todas é Ursula.

"Edward nem se importa com o gato." Eu estou falando em um ritmo frenético, não permitindo-lhe tempo para falar até que eu tenha acabado. "Quero dizer, ele não gosta deles, sim, ele admitiu para mim. Mas ele não gosta deles por razões _normais_. Ninguém gostaria de um gato se ele fez xixi em todas as suas coisas. E tudo o que Ursula tem feito foi dar a ele uma virilha cheia de pelos. É a _mim_ que ela está torturando. Sou _eu_ arriscando a minha vida à noite."

Emmett suspira ao telefone. "Você não acha que está sendo um pouco dramática?"

"Não. Não estou. Eu não conseguia _respirar_, Emmett. Você não entende isso? Respiração... é meio que vital para a vida!"

"Ursula não faria mal a uma mosca. Ela nem mexe com o hamster da Carly!"

"Quem é Carly?"

"A garotinha do Mike. A que a nomeou."

"Bem, há provavelmente uma razão para isso. A maioria dos gatos que perseguem ratos são um pouco mais magros."

"Espero que Ursula não possa ouví-la agora," diz ele a sério. Eu quero gritar ao telefone.

"E qual é essa de você querer encontro duplo com a gente?" Eu digo, indo em frente.

"Oh, yeah! Isso deve ser divertido." Eu praticamente posso _ouvi-lo_ sorrindo. "Existe algum lugar que vocês gostariam de ir? Rose estava dizendo que vocês duas comem bastante no BluWater Bistro..."

Estou exasperada. "Por que você não me perguntou primeiro?"

"Eu perguntei a Edward, e ele perguntou para você."

"A última coisa que eu preciso agora é de duas horas de constrangimento de vocês dois. Sei que vão tentar me deixar desconfortável. E Rose nem sequer gosta do que eu estou fazendo mais."

"Não, Bella. Vou deixar _Edward_ desconfortável. Você pode apenas sentar e relaxar, e desfrutar de seus biscoitos de palitinho. Você pode até mesmo trazer um pouco de pipoca, se ela for fazer o show mais agradável."

"Eu não gosto disso."

"Vai ser divertido, Bella," ele me assegura. "Quantos mais dias até o casamento, mesmo?"

"Dois dias". O pensamento me deixa triste.

"_Dois dias?_ Viu, é por isso que precisamos fazer isso. Você só tem mais dois dias para dar-lhe o inferno. Graças a Deus eu peguei Ursula quando pude." Eu quero protestar - dizer que Ursula só está _me_ dando o inferno - mas ele não me dá uma chance. "Olha, eu tenho que ir. Meu almoço era para ter terminado mais de cinco minutos atrás. Você e Rose pensem em algum lugar onde vocês queiram ir hoje à noite. Preferência algum lugar que Edward vai odiar, como... sei lá, um daqueles lugares onde você come com os dedos ou algo assim."

Reviro os olhos, mas antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele desliga o telefone.

Eu não ligo para Rose por algumas horas. Estou ofendida com os dois e só quero um pouco de tempo sozinha. Sinceramente, eu estou feliz por trabalhar hoje, pois ele oferece uma distração bem-vinda.

Eu, particularmente, não quero o encontro duplo, mas pelo menos a cabeça de Emmett está no lugar certo. O pensamento de fazer Edward se contorcer não me seduz mais. O pensamento de tê-lo no meu sofá de novo, com a mão na minha camisa ou na minha calça, bem... isso é uma história completamente diferente.

É por isso que eu concordo com o encontro. Eu quero ver Edward, mas eu preciso fazê-lo em condições seguras.

O único lugar em Seattle que eu conheço onde você come com as mãos é um restaurante da Etiópia perto, uma ideia que Rose sufoca imediatamente.

"Se vocês acham que eu estou sentado no chão, comendo comida viscosa com as minhas mãos, então vocês são loucos," afirma.

"Foi ideia de Emmett."

"Olha, eu sei que Emmett e eu estamos juntos, mas eu não levo o crédito por suas ideias. Metade delas são loucas de merda. Isso não vai acontecer. Desculpe."

Nós escolhemos um lugar chamado Metropolitan Grill, no centro de Seattle. É necessário comer com o garfo, assim como sentar à mesa. Deixei Rose dar a notícia a Emmett.

Eu fui para casa depois do trabalho para me trocar para algo mais agradável. Edward concorda em encontrar-se comigo no meu apartamento, mas estou surpresa quando ele bate na porta 10 minutos mais cedo.

Ele está vestido com uma calça preta com uma camisa azul clara e uma gravata escura. Todas as suas roupas se encaixam tão perfeitamente a ele - eles são certamente feitas sob encomenda. Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos dele, de seu rosto elegantemente áspero com o menor indício de barba, e quero puxá-lo para dentro por sua gravata e atacá-lo.

Mas abstenho-me, movendo-me lentamente de lado para que ele possa entrar. Desta vez, _ele_ tem um buquê de flores, Copos de Leite misturado com Rosas cor de rosa, e eu quero, ao mesmo tempo, virar meus olhos e beijá-lo pelo gesto.

"Elas são lindas," eu digo, pegando-as dele, e ele me beija docemente nos lábios.

"Mesmo não _tão_ bonitas quanto você," ele diz com sinceridade. Eu coro da cabeça aos pés - estou usando meu vestido, um azul escuro sem costas que, aliás, combina com o traje dele - mas eu não tive a chance de arrumar meu cabelo ou colocar em meus sapatos.

"Obrigado," murmuro. "Eu ainda preciso de mais alguns minutos para ficar pronta, no entanto. Você chegou aqui um pouco adiantado." Acho um vaso para as flores e as coloco dentro, reorganizando-as até que elas estão perfeitas. Eu já encontrei uma nova flor favorita.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Leve o tempo que você precisa."

Digo-lhe para se fazer confortável e em seguida escorrego de volta para o meu quarto. Estou na frente do meu espelho e rapidamente enrolo as pontas do meu cabelo com o babyliss, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios simplesmente por sua mera presença do outro lado da parede.

Eventualmente, ele passeia para dentro do quarto, seus olhos encontrando os meus por meio do espelho enquanto eu continuo o manuseio do meu cabelo. Ele move-se lentamente para frente até que está de pé atrás de mim. Eu não posso não olhar.

Ele corre os dedos por meus braços nus, começando em meus ombros, e cada toque é tão leve que quase não existe.

Ele se inclina para mim. "Você é tão bonita." Empurrando o meu cabelo de lado, com cuidado para evitar a ferro quente, ele planta um beijo de boca aberta no meu pescoço.

Eu gemo.

"Você não pode fazer isso," eu protesto, tentando em vão afastá-lo. Eu vejo suas sobrancelhas levantar pelo espelho.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Distrair-me. Estou tentando ficar pronta."

Ele sorri. "Eles podem esperar um minuto. Senti sua falta."

Meu coração surta porque, cara, eu senti falta dele também. Apenas passar por um dia de sua ausência parece uma vida. Como eu vou lidar com isso quando acabar?

Eu coloco o babyliss na minha cômoda e viro para encará-lo, imediatamente encontrando lábios quentes e uma língua ansiosa. Ele roça meu lábio inferior com os dentes, provocando e puxando, e meus sentidos se preenchem com ele conforme eu cheiro seu perfume doce e saboreio seu gosto maravilhoso.

Ele é o primeiro a se afastar e eu pego sua gravata, puxando-o para mim de novo, e ele de boa vontade cumpre.

Eu finalmente o afasto, minha mão suave, mas forte contra seu peito.

"Eu realmente preciso para ficar pronta."

Ele suspira e beija minha testa, mas, antes que eu saiba, seus lábios estão nos meus novamente e eu estou rindo de nossas travessuras como uma adolescente. Eu o empurro para a porta.

"Você é _muita_ distração!" Eu o repreendo, e ele sorri.

"Você está dizendo que não gostou?"

"Essa é uma informação pessoal," eu minto, recusando-me a jogar seu jogo, e o empurro para fora do quarto e fecho a porta atrás dele.

Estou sorrindo tão amplamente que meu rosto dói.

O trajeto de carro para o Metropolitan Grill é calmo, suave, mas trocamos olhares ansiosos e toques nas mãos, e no cabelo, e pele, e roupas, por todo o caminho até lá, incapazes de resistir um ao outro, mas atentos de estar fazendo muito, muito cedo. Eu quase esqueço que eu não deveria gostar dele, que ele pode não sentir o mesmo, mas é uma coisa tão fácil de fazer em sua presença.

Emmett e Rose estão esperando por nós quando chegarmos. Emmett se levanta para nos cumprimentar, mas Rose permanece sentada, o que não é nenhuma surpresa. Edward e Emmett se saúdam calorosamente, Rosa sorri friamente, e todos nós tomamos nossos lugares.

"Bem, bem, bem. Se não é o meu casal feliz favorito!" Emmett abre seu menu. "Eu já encomendei nossos aperitivos. Espero que vocês não se importem. Estou morrendo de fome."

"Claro que não, Em. O que você pediu?" Edward pergunta. Eu assisto os dois de perto, sem nunca tê-los visto juntos antes. Estou curiosa para saber como Edward age em torno de seus amigos.

"Bolinhos de caranguejo e espetinhos de filé mignon."

Eu leio o menu e os meus olhos quase pulam fora da minha cabeça. A comida aqui é quase mais cara do que o meu primeiro carro! Por que eu não pensei neste lugar para o nosso _primeiro_ encontro? Eu espio Edward e Emmett e vejo que eles estão em uma profunda discussão sobre se o coquetel de garras do caranguejo é melhor do que os bolinhos de caranguejo, nenhum deles sequer pestaneja com os preços.

O garçom anota nossas bebidas, e Edward pede o coquetel de garras de caranguejo depois de me perguntar se há algo que eu gostaria.

Rose se inclina e sussurra baixinho no meu ouvido. "Você deveria ter ordenado o menu de degustação*."

_*__Nesse sistema, o cliente experimenta, em uma só refeição, diversos pratos em porções menores do que as habituais. Em geral, as receitas são especialidades do chef – uma amostra do melhor que a casa tem a oferecer, por isso, o preço costuma ser salgado. (Fonte: Revista Veja SP)_

Eu olho para o menu e engasgo. "São 80 dólares, porra!" eu assobio, esforçando-me para manter a voz a mais silenciosa possível. "Por um aperitivo!"

Ela revira os olhos, claramente desistindo do assunto, e resolve voltar para sua cadeira. Edward e Emmett estão nos observando com curiosidade.

"Segredos não fazem amigos," Emmett anuncia. "Gostaria de compartilhar com o grupo?"

"Hum, não. É um ... uh ... é uma coisa de garotas," eu desajeitadamente minto. Eu me pergunto se eu teria ordenado a degustação mesmo em nosso primeiro encontro. Acho que eu teria, mas gastar esse tanto de dinheiro - em um _aperitivo_, não menos - parece absurdo. Não há ostra e garra de caranguejo no mundo que valem oitenta dólares.

O garçom serve nosso vinho e leva nossos pedidos. Eu provo minha bebida hesitante.

"Então, você está indo com Bella no casamento no sábado, hein?" Emmett pergunta a Edward. Meus sentidos estão no hiper-alerta com a atenção repentina.

"Sim," Edward responde secamente.

"Isso é incrível. Eu vou com Rose. Ei, você escolheu frango ou carne?"

Edward olha para mim.

"Um, carne," murmuro.

"Quer trocar, cara? Rose escolheu frango para nós dois." Emmett faz uma careta.

"Você _gosta_ de frango," Rose protesta.

"Mas eu _amo_ carne."

"Você não está trocando Você está tentando complicar as coisas Você está comendo um carne esta noite - devia ser o suficiente."

"Eu poderia comer carne em cada refeição, todos os dias."

"Sábado não é sobre _você_."

Edward pega a minha mão por baixo da mesa enquanto eles continuam brigando. Trocamos um olhar divertido, embora eu duvide que ele perceba que o meu é atado com preocupação interna.

"Então, Edward," Emmett começa. "Definiram uma data para o casamento de _vocês_, já?" Ele levanta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Internamente, eu gemo.

Edward limpa a garganta. "Nós mal nos conhecemos há duas semanas."

O pensamento sobre casamento _me_ aterroriza, a pessoa sem problemas de compromisso. Eu só posso imaginar o que isso está fazendo para o pobre Edward.

"Então?" Emmett pergunta.

"Então?" Edward ecoa. Ele está horrorizado.

"Rose, mostre a eles o que eu dei para você."

Rose lentamente levanta sua mão esquerda para mostrar um brilhante anel de diamente de ouro branco. A boca de Edward cai em choque. Meus olhos estão tão perto como já estiveram de saltar para a mesa.

"Isso é... isso é um _anel de noivado_?" Eu pergunto, horrorizada. Eles se conhecem a tanto tempo enquanto Edward e eu. Sem mencionar o fato de que Rose nunca me contou sobre isso.

Estou um pouco excluída por ela não ter confiado em mim. Ela parece notar.

"É um _anel de compromisso_," ela corrige. "E eu queria dizer a você, Bella. Mas nós achamos que seria engraçado se fingíssemos que já estávamos noivos." Ela sorri para Emmett.

Eu não consigo ver o humor.

"Sim, _hilário_," murmuro sarcasticamente.

"Oh, vamos lá. Vocês deviam ter visto seus rostos," Emmett disse. "Era tudo brincadeira, eu prometo. Mas eu vou casar com ela um dia." Ele envolve o braço em torno de uma Rose muito amolecida.

A tensão entre Edward e eu cresce em proporções marcantes, ambos conscientes de que o casamento está longe no horizonte para nós. Que mesmo uma relação simples, normal está em nenhum lugar no horizonte.

Eu abaixo meu olhar, recusando a encontrar os olhos dos outros. Eu nunca me senti tão estranha na minha vida.

A mão de Edward não está mais perto da minha.

"Bem, você não tem que ficar tão fodidamente deprimida sobre isso," Rose diz disfarçadamente. Lembro-me das minhas maneiras no último momento e ofereço um parabéns forçado, embora eu não tenha nem certeza para o que. Por fazer uma promessa?

_Certo._

Edward suspira e faz o mesmo. Ele parece mais genuíno, surpreendentemente.

O garçom entrega a nossa comida e começamos a comer.

"Mmm. Viu, Rose?" Emmett continua como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Apenas prove essa carne. Então você vai ver por que ela poderia substituir todas as refeições." Ele segura um pedaço de carne no rosto dela.

"Esse bife custa quase cinquenta dólares, Emmett. Eu não acho que o bife do casamento vai ser de tão alta qualidade."

"Carne é carne. Uma vaca é uma vaca."

"Bem, _isso_ não é verdade..." ela começa, então, ela mergulha em todas as razões por que algumas vacas apenas são mais gostosas do que outras.

Eu tento me concentrar na minha comida. Apesar do seu preço elevado, eu mal posso prová-la.

Edward percebe meu comportamento distante e se inclina para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Você está bem?"

Eu aceno para ele, e não é tão forçado como eu teria pensado.

"Eu estou bem."

"Não muito sutil, hein?" ele pergunta, referindo-se a Rose e Emmett. Eu olho para eles e vejo que agora eles estão discutindo sobre se a cor de uma vaca afeta seu sabor.

"Não. Mas eu estou feliz por eles" eu sussurro, e ele sorri.

"Eu também."

"O que vocês duas Chatty Chatty* estão tagarelando?" Interrompe Emmett alto. Eu estremeço.

_*Bonecas falantes lançadas nos Estados Unidos pela Matel._

"Só falando sobre o quão felizes estamos por vocês," de Edward suprimentos.

"Bem obrigado, cara." Emmett parece genuinamente feliz. Rose e eu trocamos olhares - ela está em silenciosamente tentando comunicar algo para mim, mas eu não tenho certeza do que é.

"Eu sei que pode parecer rápido para alguns," Emmett continua, "mas Rose é a primeira garota por quem eu me sinto desse jeito desde... bem, sempre. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que vou me casar com ela um dia."

O sorriso em retorno de Rose é genuíno, e eu sei que ela está feliz. Isso, por sua vez, me faz feliz. Eu me sinto um pouco mais leve, apesar de tudo, e a conversa começa a fluir facilmente.

Pelo menos alguém forjou um relacionamento dessa bagunça.

Quando todos terminam de comer, o garçom vem para recolher nossos pratos e oferecer a sobremesa. Edward e eu escolhemos um para compartilhar.

Emmett toca o ombro de Edward. "Ei, cara. Se importa se eu falar com você lá fora por um minuto?"

Três confusos pares de olhos miraram nele, mas ele está irredutível. Edward cautelosamente levanta.

"Sim, com certeza."

"Volto logo, bebês," Emmett disse, beijando Rose na bochecha. Edward sorri para mim e aperta minha mão, em seguida, os dois estão fora.

Rose e eu imediatamente inclinamos uma para a outra para discussão. "Sobre o que é isso?" Eu pergunto a ela.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Emmett não me disse nada."

"É errado que eu queira ir espioná-los?"

"Provavelmente. É errado que _eu_ queira? Eu nem sequer tenho uma razão além de ser intrometida!"

"Isso é verdade," eu digo solenemente, e ela sorri para mim.

"Sério, parabéns pelo seu anel de compromisso," eu continuo, mudando de assunto. "Eu estava um pouco chocada no início."

"Tudo bem. Após o fato, eu percebi que o que fizemos foi meio grosseiro... você sabe, considerando como você se sente a respeito do Edward. Emmett não tem ideia, no entanto. Portanto, não o culpe."

"Eu não _sinto_ nada," eu minto, mas antes que ela possa discutir um telefone começa a tocar, assustando a nós duas. Nós olhamos ao redor.

"Eu acho que está vindo do bolso de Edward," Rose fornece, referindo-se a jaqueta de Edward que está estendida sobre o encosto da cadeira. Eu começo mexendo nos bolsos, fazendo com que os olhos de Rose ampliem em surpresa. "Você vai atender?" ela pergunta, horrorizada.

"Eu estou apenas desligando-o. Este lugar é como... realmente extravagante. Você não deveria ter seus telefones soando em todo o restaurante!" Eu explico, e ela acena com a cabeça em concordância. Especialmente porque as pessoas estão se virando para olhar.

Eu finalmente encontro o vibrante, ofensivo objeto e puxo-o de seu casaco. Logo que estou prestes a apertar o botão para desligar, silenciando a coisa, eu vejo o nome piscando na tela.

_James._

Eu congelo. Tenho certeza que toda a cor foi drenada do meu rosto quando Rose torna-se instantaneamente alarmado.

"O que? Que é isso?" ela sussurra. Ela tenta tirar o telefone de mim e é bem-sucedida.

_"James?"_ ela rosna. "Esse filho da puta."

"Talvez seja um James diferente."

"Que porra é essa? Quantos James ele poderia saber?"

"Eu não sei..."

O telefone parou de tocar por conta própria. De repente, ele emite um apito, sinalizando uma mensagem. Os olhos de Rose voaram para encontrar o meu.

"Ele enviou uma mensagem."

Eu não digo nada.

"Leia!" Ela empurra o telefone para mim.

"Rose, eu não posso!" Eu protesto.

"Por que não?"

"Isso é uma invasão de privacidade. E se ele me pega?"

"Ele não vai pegar você. Vou sair na frente e distraí-los um pouco."

"Como?"

"Confie em mim!" Ela está com raiva. Zangada e irritada. Ela empurra o telefone de volta na minha mão com força. "Você gosta dele. Assim como você nega isso, eu posso dizer. Então, se você quiser ver como ele realmente se sente sobre _você,_ então você precisa ler a mensagem. E ver se há mais que ele possa ter enviado para James." Ela gira a cabeça ao redor, à procura de sinais de Edward ou Emmett, em seguida, volta a sua atenção para mim.

"Eu garanto a você cinco minutos pelo menos," ela diz. "Agora _leia isso_!"

Ela voa para fora do restaurante e fora de vista, um agente duplo de repente em uma missão.

Eu fico olhando para o telefone na minha mão, meu coração batendo forte contra meu peito, um medo nauseante pesando muito no meu estômago.

Eu não penso nisso - eu não tenho o tempo - mas eu preciso saber. Eu preciso saber o que Edward diz para James sobre mim.

Eu entro em suas mensagens de texto.

_**Por que tenho a sensação de que você está evitando minhas ligações? - J**_

Isso não é tão ruim. Bom, até. Eu freneticamente saio de suas mensagens mais recentes e procuro mais. Existem várias de James.

_**Eu disse que ela é uma pistoleira. Poderia muito bem estar usando a porra de um cinto de castidade. Encontrar a chave vai ser quase impossível. - J**_

Estou com náuseas. Será que Edward fala de mim dessa maneira? Como se eu ainda fosse nada, mas uma aposta? Apenas outra conquista?

Deixo sua caixa de entrada e olho suas mensagens enviadas, buscando aquelas para James. Eu posso ouvir o sangue pulsando atrás das orelhas. Todos os outros barulhos dentro do restaurante parecem ter cessado.

_**Talvez você deva verificar novamente mais perto do fim das 3 semanas. - E**_

Eu verifico outra, e eu congelo.

Minha respiração para. Meu coração para. Tenho certeza de que todo o mundo para.

_**Como eu disse antes, ela é apenas uma aposta. Vai demorar até sábado, no máximo. Então você pode parar suas interferências de merda e sair de nossas vidas para sempre. - E**_

* * *

**Sem spoiler para vocês desta vez! Apenas mais um capítulo e vocês terão seus desejos realizados!**

**Beijo e até quinta!**

**Nai.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

(Tradutora - Nai)

**~EPOV~**

Emmett me puxa para fora da porta do restaurante, e passamos por algumas famílias e empresários que estão aguardando uma mesa. Está chuviscando um pouco, então nós permanecemos debaixo do toldo.

"E aí, Em?" Pergunto casualmente.

Ele repousa contra a parede. "Então, o que está acontecendo, homem?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer com você e Bella."

Eu franzo a testa. "Eu não sei do que você está falando", eu digo honestamente.

"Você gosta dela." É uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

"Então? Você já sabia disso."

"Eu não vi você olhar para uma garota desta forma bem, pela porra de anos eu acho."

Era tão óbvio? Eu dou de ombros casualmente, não tendo certeza para ele onde está indo com isso.

"Então, você gosta dela? Tipo _realmente_ gosta dela?"

"Sim, Emmett", eu digo, exasperado. "Mas há mais do que isso. É complicado."

"_Complicado_". Ele diz a palavra com desgosto. "Você sempre quer deixar tudo _complicado._ Eu vejo a maneira como você olha para ela, cara. E eu estou feliz por você. Eu realmente estou. Mas você precisa intensificar a sua merda a menos que você queira perdê-la. Não esconda nada dela - seja completamente honesto". Seu tom é baixo, sua expressão séria.

E eu estou confuso. Emmett nunca fala sério.

"De onde veio isso?" Eu pergunto. Estou me sentindo repentinamente na defensiva, o pensamento de Bella me deixando é desagradável e indesejável.

"Está vindo de um amigo. Eu estou falando como um amigo para a um amigo. E não vamos esquecer que eu estou namorando a melhor amiga dela. Falamos sobre as coisas, sabe?"

"Sim, Em. Acho isso o máximo." Briguei com o meu cabelo, agitado.

"Você precisa ser honesto com ela", ele continua. "As garotas gostam disso. Elas querem saber tudo sobre você e elas não gostam de ser enganadas."

"O que faz você pensar que eu não estou sendo honesto com ela?" Pergunto com cautela. É verdade, eu não estou. Mas ele não sabe disso.

"Você nunca é honesto com as mulheres", diz ele simplesmente. Eu nem confirmo nem nego esta observação. "Além disso, ela fala com Rose, que fala para mim. Inferno, eu provavelmente sei mais sobre o seu relacionamento do que você."

Ah... _adorável_.

"Vocês dois nunca ouviram que as pessoas apreciam sua privacidade?" Eu pergunto com raiva.

"Ah, Edward. Não arranque os cabelos. É saudável compartilhar as coisas com a sua outra metade."

"Sim, mas talvez você pudesse deixar de fora as coisas que não são da sua conta."

"Ei, eu estou aqui tentando ajudá-lo. Se você realmente gosta de Bella você vai me ouvir."

"Bem, isso é ótimo, Emmett. Obrigado", eu digo sarcasticamente. Eu ainda estou me sentindo um pouco incomodado por uma razão desconhecida. Eu tenho certeza que estarei entrando em sobrecarga emocional em breve.

Emmett não entende tudo, mas como poderia? Ele nem sequer sabe a história toda.

Mas ele está certo. A única chance que tenho de sobreviver é contar tudo Bella. Então, talvez, por algum tipo de milagre dos céus, eu possa convencê-la de que eu não sou o _maior_ idiota do mundo - que eu realmente gosto dela e sinto muito por algum dia tê-la envolvido em um dos esquemas de James para começar. E talvez, apenas _talvez_, ela vá me perdoar.

Mas eu não contaria com isso. Será que eu me perdoaria se eu fosse ela? Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

"Estamos feitos?" Pergunto um pouco rude, mas Emmett é impermeável para o meu tom áspero e casualmente encolhe os ombros.

"Eu acho que sim, cara. Mas inferno... pelo menos _pense que_ sobre o que eu estou dizendo a você", ele pede.

"Eu vou, eu vou", eu resmungo. E embora eu esteja aborrecido, e pareça que eu estou dizendo isso só para aplacar meu amigo, é a verdade.

Nos viramos para voltar para o restaurante, vendo Rosalie vindo até nós quando nos aproximamos da porta. Ela tropeça em seus saltos e cai de joelhos ali mesmo na entrada, gritando enquanto atinge o solo.

Emmett está ao seu lado antes que eu possa até mesmo processar o que aconteceu. Algumas pessoas que estavam nas proximidades olham para ela com curiosidade, certificando-se de que ela não está gravemente ferida. Corro para ajudar.

"Acho que torci o tornozelo!" ela geme agarrada em seu pé direito.

"Aqui, deixe-me ver", diz Emmett enquanto persuade a mão dela.

"Devemos levá-lo para o hospital?" Pergunto preocupado. "Aqui, eu posso buscar Bella..."

"Não!" Ela agarra a manga da minha camisa, seus olhos selvagens. "Não, só fique aqui por um segundo. Eu acho que a dor está aliviando. Eu só preciso de um momento, então vocês podem me ajudar a voltar lá para dentro."

"Nós podemos precisar levá-la para ser examinada", Emmett diz preocupado. "Ou pelo menos ir para casa para que possamos colocar gelo."

Rosalie ainda não havia liberado a minha camisa. Ela olha para Emmett nos olhos e diz em uma voz calma e fria: "eu disse que não, Emmett. Dê-me só um segundo. Ok?"

Emmett recua. Então, ele acena com a cabeça conscientemente. "Ok, Rose. O que você quiser."

Ela paira sobre nós dois, se recusando a deixar qualquer um de nós fora de sua vista. Nós afastamos as outras pessoas, assegurando-lhes que ela está bem. Finalmente, o gerente do restaurante vem falar conosco, se oferecendo para chamar uma ambulância.

Rosalie finalmente cede. "Tudo bem, eu acho que nós provavelmente deveríamos ir. Vou colocar gelo e ficar com o pé para cima por um tempo. Edward, você poderia ajudar Emmett a me levar para o carro?"

Estou surpreso que Emmett não insiste em ajudá-la sozinho - ele é um homem grande, afinal de contas, e plenamente capaz - mas ele silenciosamente envolve seu braço esquerdo em torno de seu ombro enquanto espera pela minha assistência. Corro para o outro lado e, juntos, a levamos para o carro.

Ela me agradece. Emmett puxa algum dinheiro de sua carteira e empurra-o para mim.

"Aqui, homem. E diga Bella que sentimos muito."

Eu aceno minha mão, recusando o seu dinheiro. "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou cuidar dela."

Rosalie olha para mim, ansiosa, mas aliviado. "Obrigada, Edward. Diga a Bella que eu ligarei para ela assim que eu puder."

"Claro. Espero que você se sinta melhor, Rosalie. Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa, Em."

Ele balança a cabeça, e com um último agradecimento, ele entra no carro e vai embora.

Eu não permaneço na calçada, vou direto para dentro do restaurante para Bella. É estranho como isso aconteceu, e como a noite mudou de repente. Espero que Bella não esteja com raiva por não termos vindo buscá-la antes que Rosalie fosse embora.

Ela está sentada à mesa sozinha, duas sobremesas intocadas diante dela. Ela está inclinada para frente, os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e seus olhos encontram os meus quando me aproximo. Mas ela não sorri.

"Ei, Bella". Sento-me ao lado dela, já procurando minha carteira, e se não me engano ela se inclina para longe de mim.

"Onde estão Rose e Emmett?"

"Rosalie torceu o tornozelo. Eles decidiram ir embora. Ela mal podia andar."

Bella acena com a cabeça, sua expressão está escura.

"Você está bem?"

Ela suaviza instantaneamente, dando-me um pequeno sorriso. "Eu estou bem. Na verdade, fiquei com uma dor de cabeça horrível, de repente."

Eu franzo a testa, instantaneamente preocupado. "Você já tomou alguma coisa?"

"Eu não tenho nada comigo."

"Você quer ir embora? Podemos parar na farmácia a caminho de casa e eu vou pegar um Advil."

Ela franze a testa, me olhando com curiosidade. Então, ela baixa os olhos dos meus.

"Claro, eu acho que seria ótimo", diz ela calmamente.

"Bem, deixe-me pagar a conta bem rápido." Eu olho em volta, examinando a área em busca do nosso garçom. "Você não quer a sobremesa?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

Ela balança a cabeça. "Eu não estou com fome."

Concordo com a cabeça em compreensão. Sua dor de cabeça deve ser realmente terrível - ela estava praticamente babando apenas pela _idéia_ da sobremesa pouco tempo atrás. Agora ela parece não ter energia ou força de vontade até mesmo para um simples sorriso.

O garçom eventualmente aparece e leva o meu cartão, reaparecendo com duas caixas para a sobremesa. Bella apaticamente joga o bolo em uma das caixas enquanto eu faço o mesmo.

Caminhamos para o carro em silêncio. Presumo que Bella não deva sentir vontade de falar. Ela parece distraída, e nem um pouco preocupada com Rose, o que é estranho.

Eu abro a porta para ela e depois corro para o meu lado.

"Você quer escolher a música?" Eu pergunto, apontando para o meu iPod, mas então penso melhor. "Na verdade, eu acho que você provavelmente prefere que o silêncio quando tem uma dor de cabeça."

Ela encolhe os ombros com indiferença. "Está tudo bem. Podemos ouvir o que você quiser."

Mas eu só penso em seu bem-estar. "Vou deixá-lo desligado", eu confirmo.

É muito estranho como essa dor de cabeça veio tão de repente. Gostaria de saber se ela tem enxaquecas - Eu nunca tive uma, mas ouvi dizer que pode ser uma merda. Eu já tive funcionários faltando ao trabalho por causa disso.

Eu olho para ela e franzo a testa, me perguntando se sua dor é assim grave.

Bella olha fixamente para fora da janela enquanto eu dirijo. O silêncio entre nós parece ameaçador, mas eu não forço a conversa com receio de piorar sua dor de cabeça. Em vez disso, eu deixo meus pensamentos vaguear.

A conversa com Emmett se repetindo em minha mente. _Seja honesto com ela_. Mas é realmente assim tão simples? Eu posso dizer-lhe cada coisa que eu fiz e todo o meu raciocínio, mas isso significa que ela vai me perdoar ou até mesmo considerar? Só porque eu resolvi ser honesto?

Eu tenho sérias dúvidas. Uma grande parte de mim teme que ela não vá me dar a chance de explicar, uma parte ainda maior está com medo que ela vá me ouvir e me odiar de qualquer maneira.

Eu não posso culpá-la. É verdade. Em parte é porque eu tenho certeza que ela não vai querer mais nada comigo.

É por isso que eu estou apavorado.

Quando foi que eu permiti que alguém como Bella realmente _significasse_ algo para mim? Eu mal a conheço, mas ela conseguiu se infiltrar debaixo da minha pele e em minha cabeça como nenhuma outra. Meus pensamentos são preenchidos com ela quando ela não está por perto - nossas conversas, seus olhares tímidos, seu belo sorriso, a maneira como ela se contorce debaixo de mim, enquanto ela está gozando...

Eu posso sentir me pau endurecendo apenas com as lembranças de ontem à noite. Olho para ela, mas ela não está me dando nem um pouco de atenção. Eu não me ajusto, não querendo destacar o meu problema, mas ela não está nem olhando na minha direção.

Quanto mais nos aproximamos de seu apartamento, mais eu percebo que eu preciso ser homem e ir em frente e dizer a ela. Não é como se a aposta irá se resolver por conta própria, mesmo se eu a ignorasse, mesmo se eu tentasse conquistar Bella normalmente - para os meus próprios interesses - eu sempre terei a aposta cutucando as minhas costas, causando tanta culpa e tristeza que eu nem sequer poderia funcionar racionalmente. E depois há sempre a chance de que ela poderia acabar descobrindo sobre ela, o que nunca iria acabar bem. Não, se eu não for honesto.

Mas se eu contar a ela sobre a aposta e ela não quiser mais nada comigo, então eu perco. Alice não vai ganhar como eu esperava, e nem Jasper. E James provavelmente incomodará com mais freqüência.

Mas o que eu estou realmente esperando que vá acontecer? Que Bella me perdoe e fique comigo? Que ela vá querer dormir comigo, apesar de saber sobre a aposta? Que eu vou ganhar a aposta _e_ ganhar Bella?

Somente em um mundo perfeito. Mas a única esperança que eu tenho de conseguir isso é dizer a ela. Abrir o meu coração e esperar que ela não me odeie. Caso contrário, vou perder de uma maneira ou de outra.

Bella permanece longe de mim enquanto mastiga o lábio inferior, pensativa. Eu não posso nem fodidamente pensar em ficar com outra pessoa quando ela está tão perto. Ela mexe com as emoções dentro de mim que têm estado há muito adormecidas, e eu sei que não posso ficar sem fazer nada, esperando que a situação se resolva. Eu preciso tentar o meu melhor para fazer a coisa certa, mesmo que isso signifique que eu estou assumindo um risco.

Mas quando? Hoje não. Com essa dor de cabeça, ela provavelmente só quer relaxar. Tenho certeza de que a minha confissão só faria isso mil vezes pior. Para ser honesto, não há realmente nada que eu que eu queira mais do que preparar um banho para ela ou massagear seus pés, até que ela se sinta melhor. Ela pareceu realmente apreciar quando eu estava acariciando suas costas na noite passada.

Eu encosto em um posto de gasolina e rapidamente compro alguns analgésicos e uma garrafa de água. Ela os engole sem dúvida, oferecendo-me um leve sorriso como agradecimento.

Porra. Ela realmente _deve_ se sentir horrível.

Estamos de volta em seu apartamento antes mesmo de eu perceba. Eu não tive tempo suficiente para considerar as minhas opções, e eu ainda estou sem saber o que fazer. Mas eu sei que esta noite não é uma boa hora. Esta noite, eu vou cuidar dela.

Eu ando até o seu lado do carro para abrir a porta e ajudá-la. Ela aceita a minha mão, mas se afasta novamente no segundo em que fica de pé.

Eu não pergunto a ela se eu posso entrar. Eu só sei que quero ficar com ela, para ajudá-la de qualquer maneira que eu puder. Mas meu raciocínio é parcialmente egoísta - Eu me sinto guloso já que quase não tivemos tempo juntos esta noite, e certamente nenhum tempo sozinhos, e a idéia de ir embora agora e não vê-la novamente até sábado não soa nada bem.

Mas depois ela se vira para mim e seus olhos estão frios, exaustos e sem sentimentos. "Eu acho que eu vou subir e ir para a cama", diz ela. "Desculpe por ter interrompido a nossa noite. Eu realmente não me sinto bem."

Toda minha esperança, todas as minhas expectativas parecem escorregar do meu peito e ir direto aos meus pés como uma carga de 12 toneladas.

"Eu posso ficar por um tempo e ajudá-la," eu digo pateticamente. Eu apenas não estou pronto para sair.

"Não há nenhum ponto. Eu só vou dormir."

Com toda honestidade, eu gostaria de me deitar com ela e ficar até que ela caia no sono. É um terrível - sentimento - ainda não totalmente indesejável.

"Posso pelo menos levá-la lá em cima?" Eu pergunto. Quero pelo menos ter certeza que ela chegue em seu apartamento bem.

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, mas obrigada."

"Eu realmente me sentiria melhor se fosse com você", eu protesto. "Você está um pouco pálida." É verdade - sua pele geralmente pálida está ainda mais à luz do crepúsculo.

Ela suspira e finalmente cede. "Tudo bem, vamos embora."

A caminhada até o andar de cima é tão monótona quanto a viajem de carro. Nós não falamos e ela não olha para mim. Não até chegar a sua porta.

Ela desliza a chave na fechadura e, finalmente se vira para mim. "Obrigada pelo jantar", diz ela. "Eu vou ligar e verificar Rose."

"Você provavelmente deveria descansar", sugiro.

Ela sorri, embora não seja o mesmo sorriso lindo que eu estou acostumado a ver. É triste. Triste.

É realmente causado apenas por uma dor de cabeça ruim?

"Eu vou, não se preocupe. Eu vou falar com você depois."

Ela não me dá um beijo de despedida. Ela não me dá um abraço. Ela não me dá qualquer indicação de que ela realmente gostou da noite, ou que ela quer me ver novamente.

Ela desliza silenciosamente para dentro e fecha a porta atrás dela, deixando-me sozinho no corredor.

**~ BPOV ~**

Eu afundar contra a porta uma vez que Edward está fora de vista e rezo para que ele não se detenha no corredor. Eu não acho que eu posso lidar com ver muito mais dele. Não depois daquela mensagem de texto horrível. Tremo só de pensar nisso.

Aquela foi toda a informação que eu precisava. Eu olhei mais algumas mensagens, mas aquela parecia ser a pior. Eu tive quase três minutos depois de escorregar o telefone de volta no bolso do casaco dele antes que ele voltasse para dentro do restaurante.

O mais importante, três minutos para pensar.

Depois de todo esse tempo pensando que ele poderia me ver como _mais,_ acontece que eu estava errada. Eu ainda sou apenas uma aposta para ele. Ele ainda está ansioso para vencer. E no sábado? Após o casamento, talvez? Será que ele pensa que esta é o segundo Penetras Bons de Bico maldito e eu só vou cair na cama com ele, depois de ver Jake e Leah se casar?

Felizmente, eu tive os meus três minutos. Caso contrário, eu provavelmente teria derramado nele toda a minha ira assim que ele voltou para a mesa. Eu poderia tê-lo esfaqueado na garganta com a minha faca de mesa. Então eu provavelmente teria feito CPR* na bunda dele ou algo assim, porque caramba, eu ainda não quero que ele morra. Eu ainda fodidamente _gosto_ dele, e ao mesmo tempo, eu o odeio por isso.

_*Ressuscitação Cardiopulmonar._

E Rose, Deus a abençoe. Ela fingiu torcer o tornozelo? Bem, espero que ela esteja apenas fingindo. Ela faria qualquer coisa se achasse que era melhor para mim.

Estou exausta do tumulto emocional de hoje à noite. Eu senti humilhação, raiva, e em seguida tristeza. Eu não posso acreditar que me deixei ir tão fundo com ele - que eu realmente o defendi para Rose e deixei que ele me desse um orgasmo no sofá, por Cristo! Quer dizer, o que diabos foi aquilo?

Foi porque eu gosto dele. No entanto, às vezes gostar de alguém não é suficiente. Não é suficiente se ele não gosta de você, também.

Ursula me aborda logo que eu entro no apartamento, imediatamente circundando as minhas pernas, se esfregando contra mim. Ela mia desesperadamente.

Eu roboticamente lhe dou algo para comer. Eu lhe entrego antes que tenha tempo para amolecer e ela vira o nariz para a comida em desgosto.

Então eu vejo o meu sofá. Meu sofá filho da puta, que nunca foi tudo isso de bonito, mas é agora menos ainda devido aos pedaços rasgados de tecido pendurados no braço. Ursula descaradamente oscila ao redor, ainda uivando em sua eu-sou-muito-boa-para-comer-comida-dura-de-gato, e estou com fome, completamente implacável pelo o que ela fez.

Eu deveria querer matá-la. Mas eu me sinto... dormente. Eu simplesmente não me importo com o sofá ou com qualquer outra coisa.

Tomo um banho sem limpar sua caixa de areia. Então eu vou para a cama, mesmo que não seja nem nove horas.

Meu telefone toca e é Rosalie. Eu não tenho certeza se estou pronta para falar com ela - a admitir que ela estava certa o tempo todo - então eu não atendo.

Eu ainda sinto que posso sentir o cheiro Edward, o que é ridículo, considerando que quase não o toquei esta noite. Eu olho para a minha cômoda, a sua forma pouco visível no escuro, e imagino-o beijando meu pescoço como se estivesse atrás de mim. Eu me senti realmente feliz naquele breve momento, e a idéia de nunca mais beijá-lo novamente faz com que eu sinta algo perto de dor física.

E então ele foi tão carinhoso hoje à noite, quando ele pensava que eu tinha uma dor de cabeça. Parecia preocupado. Ele teria ficado comigo - eu sei que ele teria. E se eu não tivesse lido as mensagens, eu teria tido prazer em deixá-lo ficar.

Mas agora, eu não posso evitar, mas me perguntar se hoje à noite - se tudo - era apenas uma encenação. Gostaria de saber se ele estava apenas fingindo se preocupar com a minha cabeça como um plano para ficar em minhas boas graças e, posteriormente, na minha cama.

Suspiro alto.

Eu ainda sinto como se sua presença estivesse ao meu redor, minha mente evocando imagens que eu não me importo de deixar de ver. É como se meu subconsciente estivesse se apegando ao que resta dele, como se soubesse que isso é tudo o que ele deixou.

Eu permaneço deitada por um longo tempo. Eu me esqueci de fechar a porta, então, eventualmente Ursula se arrasta pelo quarto e, milagrosamente, salta na cama. Eu acho que gatos gordos podem saltar. Ela amassa as cobertas por alguns minutos antes de finalmente se deitar ao meu lado.

Ela está a vários centímetros de distância, e eu não toquei nela, mas eu a ouço ronronar. Ela praticamente faz a cama vibrar, e por alguma razão eu acho o barulho calmante.

Eu levo minha mão até ele e a acaricio e o ronronar se intensifica.

Sei de várias coisas nesse momento. Ursula é uma gatinha muito grande - nem todo mundo iria chamá-la de bonita - e ela meio que fede e solta um monte de pelos, e ela é uma comedora desleixada. Ela também sabe como bombardear uma caixa de areia como nenhum outro. Mas aqui está ela, apesar de todas essas coisas, perfeitamente contente apenas por deitar na cama e ronronar a noite toda.

O que estou tentando provar para as pessoas? O que importa o que eles pensam de mim? Se eles sinceramente pensam menos de mim porque eu tive alguns relacionamentos mal sucedidos, então eles não conhecem realmente o verdadeiro eu de qualquer maneira. Alguém que importa na minha vida não me julgaria por algo tão pequeno. Eles me apreciariam incondicionalmente.

Nós nem sequer somos grandes amigos, mas aqui eu estou me matando para tentar provar um ponto. E para quê? Para que assim eles gostem de mim? Então, eles vão pensar mais de mim?

Por que sua opinião importa mesmo?

Eu me ajeito e pego as chaves do carro. Eu estou fora da porta em menos de dois minutos, deixando uma Ursula muito desanimada com o meu despertar.

Eu ligo para Rose assim que entro em meu carro para que ela saiba que eu estou indo apenas no caso de ela estar ocupada fodendo Emmett ou vice-versa, pois isso é algo que eu nunca quero presenciar. Acontece que ela não está sozinha, mas ela ansiosamente concorda em encontrar-se comigo no meu apartamento para algum tempo de meninas.

Eu marcho de volta pelas escadas e começo a caminhar em torno de minha sala de estar. Eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesma. Reli algumas mensagens de Edward, usando as palavras como motivação.

_Mentiras. __Elas são todas mentiras_.

Mesmo as mensagens doces são mentiras! Devem ser. Ele só tinha um propósito nesta farsa – levar a triste e abstinente Bella para a cama pelos direitos de divulgação e talvez uma centena de dólares ou algo assim. Pelo que diabos mais os homens sempre apostam?

Eu deveria saber que alguém que associa a James seria como ele!

Rose chega e me olha cautelosamente, ainda desconhecendo a nova informação que eu descobri. Sua abordagem é lenta, e eu suponho que ela está tomando precauções depois de me ver em tal estado frenético.

Ela fica uns bons dez metros de distância, quase na porta.

"Você está bem?" ela me pergunta.

Eu congelo e olho para ela. Tenho certeza de que a crise é evidente na minha expressão. "Não."

"O que diziam as mensagens?", ela pergunta, seu tom sem espaço para bobagens. Ela quer a verdade, e ela não está interessada em embromação.

Suspiro profundamente e me jogo no sofá. Minha mente está correndo, meus pensamentos vem em grupos incompreensíveis. Eu não posso dar sentido exatamente _ao que_ estou sentindo agora.

Eu olho para Rose, em silêncio, pedindo para que ela dê sentido a esta bagunça.

"Ele disse que deve ser capaz de dormir comigo no sábado e que eu ainda sou apenas uma aposta." Minhas palavras saem em uma corrida. O suspiro de Rose é audível em toda a extensão da sala. Ela está de pé na minha frente em apenas três passos rápidos.

"Você está brincando comigo?" ela sussurra. Ela parece tão surpresa, mas não é isso que ela esperava o tempo todo?

Eu franzo a testa, confusa.

"Não. É exatamente como você disse."

"Eu não achei que... quer dizer... Emmett parecia _tão_ certo..."

Meus olhos se fixam nos dela. "Do que você está falando?"

Ela se senta ao meu lado, igualmente sombria. "Emmett falou com Edward e... eu não sei. Ele pensou que ele gostasse de você. Quero dizer gostava, _gostava_ de você."

Eu não acho divertido e nem estou surpresa. Desde quando Emmett pensa racionalmente sobre alguma coisa?

"Bem, ele estava errado", eu digo mal-humorada.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella".

Eu espero que ela me diga o famoso 'eu te disse', mas ele não vem. Eu quero chorar. Eu posso sentir minha irritação vagando para tristeza de novo, e eu rapidamente enxugo os meus olhos, completamente ciente de que meu rosto está avermelhado por causa das revelações.

Rose envolve seus braços em volta de mim e me dá um abraço sincero. Eu acho que é a primeira vez que nós nos abraçamos. E, finalmente, as barragens se quebram, desencadeando não só as minhas lágrimas, mas todo medo e insegurança - cada desespero e anseio por este homem proibido - que eu tinha tentado manter escondido.

Ela ouve em silêncio, mantendo todas as opiniões para si mesma. É muito diferente dela. E no final, eu me sinto como se um peso enorme fosse tirado dos meus ombros. Me sinto mais leve, como se eu finalmente pudesse respirar de novo.

Meus pensamentos não estão mais claros, mas eu não esperava por isso. Pelo menos não esta noite.

Rose se afasta para me avaliar. Seus olhos estão estreitos – no modo negócio.

"O que você vai fazer?" ela me pergunta, e novamente, estou surpresa. Estou surpresa por ela não estar exigindo instantaneamente que eu apenas faça as coisas à sua maneira.

"Eu não sei, eu só... ugh!" Eu esfrego o meu rosto com raiva. As lágrimas finalmente pararam, e eu estou irritada novamente.

Bom Deus, estou tendo mudanças de humor mais rápido do que Susan Boyle.

"Bem que você disse algo a ele?"

"Não!"

Eu pensei nisso, realmente. Eu pensei em gritar com ele bem no meio daquele restaurante chique idiota. Mas eu queria me recuperar em primeiro lugar. Eu queria ter uma mente clara quando tudo viesse à tona - Eu queria ter certeza _exatamente_ do que eu ia dizer.

"Você ainda irá levá-lo para o casamento?" Ela me olha com cuidado, como se estivesse com medo da minha resposta.

"Provavelmente... não. Eu só acho que não posso mais fazer isso", eu lentamente admito. "Eu estou exausta. E eu me sinto tão... _estúpida."_ Deus, como eu me sinto estúpida!

Rose acena com a cabeça em compreensão. Ela provavelmente se sente estúpida por mim. Simpatia estupidez e tudo isso.

"Eu só quero fazer alguma coisa", eu continuo. "Eu quero fazê-lo se sentir realmente uma merda por ter feito a aposta."

"Para ser honesta, Bella, eu acho que ele já se sente uma merda."

De onde veio isso? Onde diabos está Rose?

"Não merda suficiente, aparentemente. Ele acha que pode apenas me _usar_? Quem ele pensa que é, afinal? " Eu cuspo com raiva.

Rose sabiamente não responde.

"Isso só me irrita. Você estava certa. Eu deveria ter escutado você. Acho que eu estava apenas _esperando_..." Eu deixo meu rastro palavras, e o braço de Rose está de repente em volta da minha volta.

"Ver o lado bom das pessoas não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim, Bella", diz ela.

"E quando não há nada de bom para ver?"

"Eu não acho que Edward seja honestamente uma _má_ pessoa. Apesar de toda essa merda, Emmett ainda pensa muito bem dele. E eu honestamente confio no julgamento de Emmett. Ele não seria amigo de Edward por todo esse tempo, se ele fosse como James ou pior."

Eu quero acreditar nela. Eu realmente, realmente quero acreditar que a mensagem era apenas um mal-entendido de alguma forma. Que Edward realmente não queria dizer isso.

"A mensagem dizia que ele ia dormir comigo no sábado. Então James poderia sair de nossas vidas de uma vez por todas", digo a Rosalie. "Ele disse 'nossas'. O que significa isso?"

"Ele quis dizer vocês dois?"

"Eu não sei. Como posso saber se eu nem sei os termos da aposta, porra? Por tudo que eu sei, ele pode estar falando sobre ele e _Lauren_." Seu nome soa venenoso quando deixa os meus lábios. Fico doente só de pensar nele correndo para ela quando isto acabar. Lauren partilhando a sua cama, sua língua na boca dele, seu corpo cobrindo o dela enquanto ela lhe dá tudo o que eu não dei...

Eu quero vomitar ali mesmo na sala de estar.

"Bella, parece que você vai ficar doente", Rose interrompe, balançando os ombros levemente. "Talvez você devesse se deitar."

Sacudo a cabeça furiosamente, largando o meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem", repito. Mas eu estou, obviamente, _nada bem_. Eu dou espiada em Rose. "Rose, há uma garrafa de tequila no meu freezer. Você pode pegar para mim?" Pergunto inocentemente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, mas ela fica em silêncio e vai pegar a garrafa e dois copos. Ela retorna e nos serve cada uma sua dose, e entrega uma para mim.

"Saúde", ela resmunga, levemente batendo seu copo contra o meu e, juntas, viramos em um gole.

Queima. A tequila queima e isso me faz sentir um pouco enjoada - Eu raramente bebo - mas também de repente me sinto _bem_.

É tão bom que eu tomo outra.

Na minha terceira, meus pensamentos desaceleram. Eu decido parar - eu só queria algo para acalmar meu desespero, para aliviar um pouco a dor. Eu queria algo para me ajudar a abrandar e processar tudo.

Rose tomou apenas duas doses. Ela ainda parece estar bastante lúcida.

Eu olho para ela com determinação feroz em meus olhos. Eu finalmente sei o que eu preciso fazer. Pode não ser a melhor decisão, e pode não ser honrada. Certamente não deixaria a minha mãe orgulhosa.

Mas eu preciso fazê-lo. Eu preciso... de _vingança._

"Rose, eu realmente quero fazê-lo pagar por fazer essa aposta comigo", eu digo séria. "Por fazer esta aposta com _qualquer_ mulher."

Porque nós somos pessoas. _Eu sou_ uma pessoa. E se eu não me respeitar, como posso esperar que os homens me respeitem?

Ela balança a cabeça e suspira. "Eu pensei que você poderia chegar a isso." Ela senta-se um pouco mais ereta, os olhos se estreitando maliciosamente, e eu sorrio. Eu sorrio porque sei que Rose está de volta, e que ela vai me ajudar de bom grado de qualquer jeito que puder.

"Acho que tenho uma idéia", diz ela. "Mas isso exigirá um _monte_ de auto-controle de sua parte."

Concordo com a cabeça, ansiosa para ouvir suas sugestões, porque agora estou aberta a qualquer coisa.

* * *

**Vamos lá meninas, Bella quer sugestões! Pobre Edward! **

**Spoiler - O próximo capítulo pode ter algum tipo de nudez envolvida... rsrsrs**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coração apertadinho de pena do nosso cafajeste... mas ele pediu! **

**Capítulo vinte e três**

(tradutora - Ana)

**~BPOV~**

Eu tenho uma noite muito agitada. Eu viro e sacudo, jogando a pobre Ursula fora da minha cama e fora do quarto, até que, finalmente, desisto e tomo um banho quente. Eu estou esperando que a água vá me acalmar, mas em vez disso, ela parece evocar outro ataque de auto-piedade até que minhas lágrimas estejam misturadas com a água, a prova da minha tristeza, literalmente, ao meu redor.

Não me sentia assim tão ruim em... bem, eu não lembro de ter me sentindo tão mal. Certamente não quando James me largou. Não, eu tinha apenas sentido raiva.

Mas agora, com um plano em mente e com a determinação de seguir adiante, eu não me sinto nem um pouco melhor sobre nada. Eu estou esperando que isso vá mudar uma vez que isso tenha acabado.

Ele merece o que está vindo para ele. Uma vez que estiver tudo no ar - uma vez que eu disser a ele como eu _realmente_ me sinto - as coisas vão mudar.

_Por favor, Deus. Deixe mudar._

Eu fico no banho até que a água fique fria. Então eu me levanto, me visto, e bebo um pouco de NyQuil. Eu dormi demais por quase uma hora na manhã seguinte, mas isso não importa - eu digo no trabalho que estou doente, de qualquer maneira.

**~EPOV~**

Eu tinha planejado ficar em Seattle hoje à noite, mas de repente - depois de ser dispensado de forma tão eficaz por Bella - eu não sinto que haja qualquer razão para isso. Eu tenho que trabalhar cedo, e faz mais sentido dirigir de volta para Olympia nesta noite.

Então, eu dirijo. Em silêncio. E minha mente corre e vagueia e quase me enlouquece.

Eu não fui capaz de dizer tudo a Bella esta noite. Não sem cuspir tudo apesar de sua dor de cabeça e, possivelmente, deixá-la em estado de choque, pelo menos. Mas amanhã é outro dia - amanhã isso precisa ser dito, dor de cabeça ou não.

Porque Emmett está certo, esse filho da puta. Ele pode ser um idiota em noventa por cento do tempo, mas ele sabe como fazer um relacionamento funcionar. Ele sempre soube. E, por mais difícil que seja admitir, ele provavelmente está certo sobre tudo o que ele disse.

Porque no fundo, eu concordo com ele. Eu _sei_ que é certo. E eu sei o que tenho que fazer, não importa o quão difícil seja.

Emmett me liga no caminho de casa, mas eu o ignoro. Eu não estou com vontade conversar mais, especialmente porque eu tenho uma boa ideia de seu tema preferido de conversa. Ele deixa uma mensagem de voz, mas eu não a ouço também.

É tarde quando eu chego em casa. Fico em minha boxer e ligo para Bella, esperando para saber sobre ela e sua dor de cabeça, mas ela não responde. Eu suponho que ela já esteja dormindo.

Eu rapidamente ouço a mensagem de Emmett - ele está me pedindo para ligar para ele, dizendo que ele tem algo muito importante a dizer, mas eu o ignoro. Seja o que for pode esperar.

Ele me envia uma mensagem de texto.

_**Onde diabos você está? Ligue de volta. - Em**_

Eu saio das mensagens e obtenho um vislumbre das minhas outras mensagens. Eu vejo uma de James que eu não reconheço e franzo a testa.

_**Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você está evitando minhas ligações? - J**_

Verifico a hora que a mensagem foi enviada e percebo que recebi hoje. Não me lembro de ter lido isso. Eu poderia ter acidentalmente apertado o botão no meu bolso? Isso é possível...

Eu começo a percorrer todas as minhas mensagens, por um capricho, e estremeço com o que vejo. Algumas de Lauren e outras garotas, e alguns da parte de James. Eu vejo o que mandei para James - aquele no qual eu digo que Bella ainda é apenas uma aposta para mim - e zombo do absurdo da minha mentira. Isso obviamente não é mais verdade, e o fato de que eu poderia tentar afirmar o contrário, é simplesmente ridículo.

Eu nem gosto da ideia de tal mensagem estar no meu telefone. Em um surto repentino de paranoia, eu apago a minha caixa de mensagens inteira, entrada e saída.

Eu me deito e fecho os olhos, mas algo é perturbador para mim. Eu procuro a sua fonte, encontro nada, e ainda assim não consigo relaxar.

O sono não vem facilmente.

**BPOV**

"Você pediu folga no trabalho? Você não vai ter problemas, vai?" Rose está preocupada com meu bem-estar, não importando o fato dela estar se esgueirando para me ligar enquanto _ela_ está no trabalho.

É quase meio-dia, e eu estou apenas saindo da cama. Eu chutei Ursula fora do quarto horas atrás. Ela miou na minha porta pelo que pareceram umas boas quatro horas seguidas, provavelmente com fome de novo, mas o barulho foi, na maior parte, desconhecido. Tudo relacionado a Edward parecia ser automaticamente desligado da minha mente.

Eu metodicamente arrumei algo para ela comer.

"É a primeira vez que eu peço folga em dois anos," eu digo.

"Jesus. Sério? E quando você está doente?"

"Eu sempre os guardo."

"Você tem sorte. Se não usarmos os nossos, os perdemos até o final do ano. Todo mundo parece sempre vir com algum pânico misterioso por dezembro."

Eu realmente não quero falar sobre doenças - ou qualquer outra coisa, para constar - mas é uma distração muito necessária.

"Bem, eu acho que eu devia usar a minha também, então," eu digo. Minha voz parece sem vida, mesmo aos meus próprios ouvidos. Rose suspira pesadamente.

"Você tem certeza que está bem? Eu poderia sair cedo, você sabe. Tenho que usar estes dias doente em algum momento."

"Não, eu estou bem. Acho que vou correr ou alguma coisa. Tenho que colocar minha cara de jogo." Eu tento parecer positiva, mas falho miseravelmente.

Rose suspira. "Você não correu em meses."

"Cale-se. Você sabe que isso provavelmente não vai acontecer," eu digo petulantemente, e Rose ri conforme ela concorda.

"Você sabe, Bella, você não tem que fazer isso se você não quiser," ela diz gentilmente. Eu bufo no telefone.

"Tentando me fazer desistir?" Eu pergunto. "Desde quando você é 'Time Edward'?"

"Eu não sou 'Time Edward,'" diz ela com altivez. "Você parece estar realmente deprimida. Estou honestamente não estou certa de que isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor."

"Claro que vai. Ele tinha isso vindo para ele faz um tempo," eu garanto a ela. Eu ando em torno da cozinha - em torno de corpo maciço de Ursula, que atualmente está se curvando sobre ela tigela de comida - e retiro cereais e leite. Sirvo-me uma tigela pequena e como no balcão, enquanto fico em pé.

"Podemos sempre pensar em algo que não seja tão assim-duro."

"Não é _tão_ ruim assim," afirmo. Estou irracionalmente irritada, eu já estou temendo o meu plano, e tendo Rose mostrando nada menos do que o seu apoio total é inquietante. "Não é como se eu fosse estar ferir seus sentimentos," eu vou em frente. _Não que ele tem alguma._ "Ele vai perder a aposta e ser forçado a me ouvir. É genial."

"Pode ser," diz ela com cautela. Reviro os olhos.

"A ideia foi _sua_!"

"Eu sei! E você está certa, é genial," ela diz com um ar de confiança. "Eu só quero ter certeza de que é algo que você quer fazer."

"Eu não faria isso se não fosse," eu digo. Eu ouço um barulho no fundo e Rose fala brevemente com outra pessoa. Ela retorna para a nossa conversa.

"Olha, Bella, eu tenho que ir. Você vai me ligar antes de ir para lá? Talvez nós possamos conversar um pouco antes de ir," diz ela.

"Claro," eu concordo.

Quando ela desliga, eu continuo na cozinha, não querendo sentar no meu sofá rasgado e com a intenção de evitar a minha cama. A última coisa que eu preciso fazer é dormir o dia inteiro. Eu nunca vou ficar com o estado mental certo dessa maneira.

Eu rolo meu telefone, procurando os números, até que caio em cima do nome _dele_. Eu fico olhando para ele por um momento, imaginando como algo que me causou esses arrepios de prazer a poucos dias, de repente, se tornou uma coisa de medo e arrependimento. Tenho saudades daqueles arrepios.

Eu aperto ligar, imaginando que ele deva estar perto de sua pausa para o almoço, e fico ao mesmo tempo aliviada e com medo quando sua voz suave atende ao telefone.

"Olá?"

Eu libero a respiração que eu estava segurando.

"Ei, Edward. É Bella."

**~EPOV~**

Eu sinto que estou sendo puxado em todas as direções no trabalho. Tenho reunião depois de reunião, na maioria das quais não consigo me concentrar em meus pensamentos, porque eles estão fervilhando com Bella. Eu ainda não falei com ela desde a noite passada e, para ser honesto, estou um pouco preocupado.

Eu tenho uma reunião às onze. Eu estou esperando para almoçar quando acabar e ligar para ela de novo, embora eu não tenha certeza se ela sequer vai responder, uma vez que está no trabalho. Mas vale a pena uma tentativa.

E, espero, ela vai concordar em me ver hoje à noite. Esperançosamente, eu vou ser capaz de dizer a ela tudo o que veio me atormentando nessas últimas duas semanas.

E espero que ela não me lance de lado imediatamente como o cara mau.

Estou andando pelo corredor e conversando com um dos meus sócios, Sr. Jenks, quando sinto meu celular vibrar no bolso. Eu o espio brevemente e vejo o nome de Bella.

"Desculpe-me, Sr. Jenks," eu digo, interrompendo-o no meio da frase. "Esta é uma chamada importante. Eu realmente preciso atendê-la."

Ele acena conscientemente. "Tudo bem então, Sr. Cullen. Talvez possamos falar mais no almoço?"

Eu dou a ele um sorriso de boca fechada em acordo e então escorrego dentro de uma sala de conferências vazia. As luzes estão apagadas, mas a luz cinza das janelas derrama pelo chão.

Eu respondo rapidamente. "Olá?"

Eu ouço Bella exalar. "Ei, Edward. É Bella."

É impressionante como estou aliviado por ouvir a voz dela. Ela soa muito melhor hoje.

"Ei, Bella. Como você está? Como está sua cabeça?" Eu rapidamente pergunto.

"Ah... está melhor. Muito melhor," ela me assegura.

"Isso é ótimo. Eu estava meio que preocupado."

"Oh, não há necessidade," diz ela. "O Advil ajudou muito. Mas eu me senti mal em cortar nossa noite e queria ver se talvez eu possa ir a sua casa esta noite?"

Estou surpreso por ela estar pedindo em vez de apenas chegar novamente. De qualquer maneira, não importa - eu adoraria vê-la e, honestamente, eu estou aliviado que seja ela pedindo em vez de mim.

Mas realmente é uma boa ideia contar tudo a ela na _minha_ casa? Então, ela seria capaz de fugir, enquanto que, se eu estiver no apartamento dela, ela seria obrigada a me chutar para fora. E eu sempre poderia protelar se isso significasse ganhar mais tempo para me explicar.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu pergunto. "Eu não me importo de ir para Seattle novamente."

Eu vou ter que chegar lá sábado de manhã para o casamento, depois de tudo. Eu posso sempre apenas passar a noite na minha casa em Seattle esta noite.

"Não, não," ela apressadamente protesta, e sou pego de surpresa por seu entusiasmo súbito. "Quero dizer, eu realmente quero sair do meu apartamento por um tempo. Ele é muito pequeno. E há pelo de gato em todos os lugares..." sua voz trilha.

"Você pode me encontrar na minha casa em Seattle," eu sugiro. "Eu não acho que você a tenha visto ainda."

Ela hesita um instante, depois concorda. "Sim, eu acho que seria ótimo."

Estou ao mesmo tempo satisfeito e ansioso com o pensamento de nossa noite. Mas, principalmente, ansioso.

Terrivelmente, dolorosamente ansioso.

"Ótimo. Você quer que eu vá buscá-la?" Eu ofereço.

"Não, está tudo bem. Vou te encontrar lá. Qual é o endereço?"

Eu atrapalhadamente passo para ela e presumo que ela o escreveu. De repente, há um miado no fundo. Eu franzo a testa, confuso.

"Isso é o gato?" Eu pergunto. Bella pausa.

"É. Essa droga nunca se cala."

"Você está em casa? Eu pensei que você tivesse que trabalhar."

"Eu tinha. Mas... minha cabeça ainda doía muito esta manhã. Tive que tomar outro Advil. E eu dormi demais, então eu decidi ir em frente e pedir folga. Tenho que usar os meus dias de doença em algum momento."

Suas palavras soam estranhas. Algo não está certo sobre elas, e aquele mesmo sentimento de mal-estar se instala novamente.

"Ah. Mas você se sente melhor agora, no entanto. Certo?"

"Sim, muito melhor," ela garante novamente. "Mas eu acho que eu vou deixar você ir. Eu não queria perturbá-lo no trabalho."

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu estava prestes a começar o meu horário de almoço, de qualquer maneira."

"A que horas você vai estar em casa esta noite?"

"Por volta de seis e meia," eu digo.

"Tudo bem. Vejo você depois."

"Certo. Adeus, Bella", eu digo, e nós dois desligamos o telefone. Eu me inclino para trás contra uma mesa no centro da sala, quase doente de apreensão com a ideia de hoje à noite.

**~BPOV~**

Ursula e eu temos um dia cheio de diversão juntas. E por muito divertido, eu quero dizer terrível.

Desesperada por alguma coisa para tirar minha mente desta noite, eu tento brincar com ela usando alguns de seus brinquedos. Mas ela não quer saber de nenhum deles. Ela parece tão ansiosa quanto eu, chafurdada em torno do apartamento com seu miado sem parar. Eu coloco outra coisa para ela comer, mas, milagrosamente, ela parece estar cheia.

Como um último esforço, eu encho um brinquedo de rato com petiscos e lanço para ela. Ela cheira curiosamente, depois esfrega o seu rosto sobre ele antes de finalmente se jogar para baixo em cima dele por completo, esfregando seu corpo ao redor do brinquedo. Foi o primeiro exemplo que vi de verdade da gatinha-amorosa. E tudo por conta de alguma erva de gatinho.

Eu balanço minha cabeça tristemente, mas a visão, de fato, me faz sentir um pouco melhor.

Às três da tarde, eu começo a me preparar. Eu preciso estar bem esta noite... não, eu preciso estar _fantástica_. Eu preciso fazê-lo saber o que ele está perdendo e também fazê-lo jogar no meu plano.

Eu sinto aquela mesma suspeita de remorso quando considero o que vou fazer, mas rapidamente empurro isso tudo de lado. Por que eu deveria me sentir culpada? É culpa dele por se colocar nesta bagunça em primeiro lugar. Sem falar que a culpa é dele por _me_ meter nessa confusão. E tudo porque eu não quis dormir com um saco de bosta como James?

Eu balanço minha cabeça. _Ele merece isso._

Tomo um banho rápido e começo a arrumar meu cabelo. Ursula está literalmente inalando sua comida quando eu entro na cozinha novamente - ela está sofrendo, obviamente, um caso forte de larica-de-gato.

Eu passo por ela e faço uma xícara de chá quente para acalmar os nervos. Mas, é claro, não ajuda.

Quando seis e meia começa a chegar, eu estou uma pilha de nervos. Dirijo até a casa de Edward dez minutos atrasada, determinada a ser elegantemente atrasada - porque se ele acha que eu não estou ansiosa para vê-lo, isso vai fazer com que ele me queira mais, ou assim diz Rose, eu liguei para ela para minha conversa no caminho.

São praticamente as mesmas coisas que ela disse para mim na noite anterior. Ela declara sua fé em mim, me pergunta o que eu estou usando, e quer saber se eu chorei hoje. Porque chorar causa olhos vermelhos, o que pode levantar suspeitas.

"Não, Rose. Eu não chorei," eu asseguro. Minha ansiedade é quase dolorosa. Como eu vou fazer isso?

"Bom," diz ela. "Eu estou orgulhosa de você."

Há uma pequena pausa entre nós.

"Hum, Rose?"

"Sim?"

"Você ainda não disse para o Emmett, certo?"

"Claro que não, Bella Eu disse que ele provavelmente ia tentar ficar no caminho Você sabe como ele é - ele nunca pode se ocupar do seu próprio negócio."

Eu respiro um suspiro de alívio. "Ok, bom."

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Não há nada parando você."

Eu entro na rua de Edward. Meu coração está batendo freneticamente, quase dolorosamente, em meu peito. Uma parte de mim quer se perder, ou talvez para virar completamente, mas outras partes raciocinam que isso só iria atrasar essa tortura.

Eu acho o número da casa e reconheço o carro de Edward na garagem. Eu paro e estaciono ao lado dele, me sentindo uma bagunça completa.

"Eu estou aqui," eu digo para Rose. Minha voz é tensa.

"Ótimo. Componha-se," ela exige.

"Estou, estou."

"E lembre-se - se você deixar transparecer que algo está errado, isso pode não funcionar, por isso tente se acalmar Seja confiante."

"Eu _sou_!" eu atiro ansiosamente.

"_Bella!_ Sério, você tem fodidamente que se acalmar!" ela praticamente grita comigo, e eu de repente quero jogar meu telefone através do pátio. Eu não tenho estado na borda em _anos_.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Tenho que ir." É óbvio que eu não vou ser capaz de me acalmar enquanto tenho essa conversa, então eu rapidamente desligo o telefone sem esperar por ela para dizer adeus. Então fecho meus olhos e conto lentamente até dez. Então eu faço de novo. E novamente.

Quando eu os abro, vejo Edward andando em minha direção. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu luto para sair do meu cinto de segurança e sair do carro. Há quanto tempo ele tem me observado?

"Você está bem?" ele pergunta, franzindo a testa.

Eu aliso minha camisa e me abaixo dentro do carro para recuperar minha bolsa, fixando um sorriso falso. "Sim, por quê?"

"Você estava aqui fora por um tempo."

"Desculpe, eu estava conversando com Rose."

"Como ela está?" ele me pergunta.

"Hhm?" Estou confusa por um momento, então a intenção por trás de sua pergunta, de repente desce em mim. "Oh! Ela está bem. Sua perna está apenas torcida, se estiver. Ela colocou gelo e tomou algum Tylenol, e agora está muito melhor," eu minto.

Edward continua a franzir a testa. Eu me pergunto se ele está me analisando - se ele está suspeitando de mim - mas ele não expressa suas suspeitas se elas existirem.

"Bem, isso é bom," diz ele, e eu ansiosamente concordo.

Nós fazemos o nosso caminho para dentro de sua casa. Não é diferente de sua casa em Olympia - tudo é limpo e o quintal é imaculado. Não há sapatos na porta. Não há nem mesmo sujeira em seu tapete.

Parece uma casa em linha reta fora de um catálogo. É encantadora, não excessivamente grande, e eu realmente gosto dela.

Eu olho ao redor do hall de entrada por um segundo. Eu me sinto tão estranha, tão fora do lugar sabendo que eu estou aqui com intenções desonrosas. Será que Edward já se sentiu assim comigo?

Edward se vira e me pega vagando incerta.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" ele pergunta, preocupado, e eu volto a ficar atenta.

"Sim, eu estou bem", eu digo, correndo o resto do caminho para dentro. Há um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha, eu presumo. Ele realmente chegou em casa vinte minutos atrás? "Que cheiro é esse?"

Ele sorri, mas o gesto não atinge os olhos. Há algo o incomodando também, ao que parece, embora eu não tenha ideia do que poderia ser.

"Eu pensei em cozinhar o jantar desta vez," ele diz.

Eu estou de volta e, finalmente, avalio o quão bonito ele é. Ele está vestindo uma camisa de botão azul, as mangas arregaçadas e empurradas para trás, expondo seus braços. Os três primeiros botões estão desfeitos - eu presumo que ele deva ter ficado com calor enquanto cozinha - e seu cabelo está em um estado de desordem ainda maior do que o habitual. Sua mandíbula tem uma leve sombra de barba, apenas um toque de pelo que tem crescido ao longo do dia.

"Mas você não acabou de chegar em casa?" Eu pergunto, curiosa. "Como é que você teve tempo?"

"Eu consegui sair um pouco mais cedo." Ele dá de ombros. "Eu realmente só comecei. Ele não está pronto ainda. Eu provavelmente deveria ir verificar antes de qualquer coisa pegar fogo." Tenho a sensação de que ele não está brincando.

Eu sigo atrás dele enquanto ele entra na cozinha. Há algo fervendo no fogão, e ele se apressa a mexer. O cheiro é mais forte aqui, quase irresistível.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu pergunto.

Ele olha para mim. "Não ria," ele diz a sério, e eu não posso deixar de sorrir. "Eu estou tentando fazer Galinha Marsala. Foi a única coisa que pareceu viável para mim."

Eu observo a garrafa de vinho sentado no balcão. A galinha está fervendo nele, e o Penne está fervendo no lado oposto do fogão.

"Será que você adicionou alho?" pergunto curiosa. O cheiro é muito forte.

"Hum, há pão de alho." Ele olha para mim nervosamente. "Por quê?"

"Oh, nada." Eu forço outro sorriso. "O cheiro está ótimo."

"Está no forno." Ele espreita através da porta de vidro de seu fogão e xinga. "Foda-se!" Como um flash, ele pega uma luva de forno e pega a bandeja para fora. O pão está carbonizado e tem um fedor terrível uma vez que a porta está aberta. Eu torço o nariz e me afasto, alarmada.

"Isso é o pão?" Eu pergunto redundantemente, porque, obviamente, é. Edward ainda está resmungando e xingando baixinho.

"Sim, droga." Ele soa exasperado.

"Parece, hum... saboroso", eu digo brincando. Eu não me seguro. Edward me lança um olhar curioso, um misturado com confusão, ofensa, e desamparo, e de repente eu estou dominada com um ataque de bobeira. Eu rio abertamente, muito para seu desânimo.

"Estou feliz por minhas habilidades culinárias serem divertidas para você," ele resmunga. Mas ele não parece zangado.

"Sinto muito," eu digo entre meus risos. "Foi muito doce da sua parte." E é.

_Se apenas suas intenções fossem boas._

Ele joga o pão no lixo. "Bem, eu acho que a massa é o suficiente de carboidrato," ele argumenta.

"Absolutamente. Nunca entendi o ponto de comer pão com massa de qualquer maneira."

Ele franze sua testa para mim. "É mesmo? Porque na semana passada você estava empurrando ambos para baixo."

"Eu disse que eu não entendo, não que eu não _como_," esclareço com um rolar de olhos. "E há algo de errado em ter um apetite saudável?"

"Eu não disse isso."

"Meio que soa como se você tivesse deixado implícito," eu digo, fingindo ofensa, mas eu estou realmente apenas brincando.

Edward olha para mim, seus olhos mostrando apenas sinceridade enquanto grudam nos meus.

"Bella, você é a mulher mais fodidamente bela que eu já vi. Você poderia comer dez refeições completas por dia pelo que eu saiba."

_Uau. Romântico _isso,_ não?_

No entanto, isso tira o meu fôlego. Não só por causa das palavras, mas por causa da honestidade atada atrás delas. Está lá - eu podia vê-la. Eu podia _sentir_.

Eu fico olhando para ele, um pouco incrédula, até que ele quebra o nosso olhar e olha para a comida. "Nós realmente precisamos conversar hoje à noite," diz ele.

_Ah sim, nós temos_, eu silenciosamente concordo.

"Sobre?" Pergunto. Ele me dá um pequeno sorriso triste.

"Depois do jantar. Ok?" ele pergunta, e eu aceno de acordo.

De repente, ele cobre a comida e se aproxima de mim, seus olhos escuros. Eu não afasto dele - eu me sinto presa, congelada no lugar sob o seu olhar.

Ele para a poucos centímetros na minha frente. Eu posso sentir o calor de seu corpo através de sua camisa, aquele formigamento misterioso que praticamente puxa meu corpo para o seu. Ele olha para mim enquanto eu olho para ele.

"Senti sua falta na noite passada," ele murmura, acariciando minha bochecha. Seus dedos viajam por toda a minha pele, pelo meu pescoço, e eu rapidamente fecho os olhos. Eu posso sentir meu coração acelerado.

"Eu também senti sua falta," eu sussurro, e de repente seus lábios estão pressionados contra os meus. Ele não perde tempo, sua língua empurrando imediatamente através de meus lábios, conquistando minha boca. A força me empurra para trás um passo ou dois, mas suas mãos imediatamente agarram minha cintura, me segurando firme. Imediatamente, minhas mãos estão em torno de seu pescoço e eu o puxo para perto.

O beijo não é gentil ou suave. É necessitado. Ele está desesperado.

E eu me apego a ele, ansiando por mais.

**~EPOV~**

Eu estou relutante em me afastar - eu estou me deleitando com seu gosto, seu cheiro, a sensação de sua pele macia contra a minha. Eu me regozijo nos pequenos ruídos que escapam de sua garganta conforme eu a apoio no balcão, onde eu pressiono meu corpo nivelado ao dela.

Ela encontra minha fome e necessidade com igual paixão. Nenhum de nós quer parar. Eu trilho meus lábios por seu pescoço, para seu ombro, avidamente devorando toda a pele exposta que posso encontrar, e ela joga a cabeça para trás e geme, concedendo-me acesso mais fácil a mais de sua pele cremosa.

O alarme do forno toca, sinalizando que o frango está pronto, mas nós o ignoramos. Eu não poderia me importar menos com a comida - Bella é tudo o que eu quero, cada centímetro seu que eu possa ter antes de pensamentos e sentimentos serem expostos. Antes que ela corra e me deixe para sempre.

Eu a agarro por trás de suas coxas e a iço sobre o balcão, fazendo-a ofegar. Isso deixa nossos olhos no mesmo nível; seus olhos são escuros conforme ela se inclina para frente para capturar meus lábios novamente.

Eu gemo em sua boca. Ela se afasta brevemente.

"Você deve desligar o fogão," ela insiste.

Concordo com a cabeça distraidamente e me apresso para desligar as chamas. Eu silencio o alarme e imediatamente volto à Bella, onde ela se senta sedutoramente no balcão, respirando pesadamente. Seus olhos estão pesados com luxúria enquanto ela me olha. Ando ansiosamente para ficar entre as pernas dela, minha própria respiração irregular enquanto ela agarra a gola da minha camisa para me puxar para perto. Seus lábios encontram os meus novamente.

Seus dedos começam a se mover para baixo na minha camisa, abrindo cada botão. Eu corro minhas mãos ao longo do exterior de suas coxas e seu traseiro.

"Eu quero você," ela respira contra meus lábios, e eu temo que meus ouvidos devem ter me enganando.

Ela me quer aqui? Agora?

E Deus, como eu fodidamente a quero. Estou dolorosamente esticado nos confins apertados das minhas calças, desesperado para ser livre e revestido de algo quente. Revestido de _Bella_.

Seu corpo está quente contra o meu, seus dedos arrastando fogo em toda a minha pele conforme ela empurra minha camisa sobre meus ombros. Eu me inclino ligeiramente para trás, de modo que ela pode ser puxada para fora e descartada no chão. Suas unhas arrastam em meu peito enquanto eu volto para o seu pescoço, mordendo e sugando suavemente.

Isto é o que eu quero. Eu quero estar aqui, agora, com Bella. Dentro de Bella. Eu quero ganhar uma noite de prazer, sem pensar nas repercussões de minhas ações.

Mas quando suas mãos encontram a fivela do meu cinto, eu congelo instantaneamente, meu corpo inteiro enrijece. É como se eu tivesse dois lados no meu cérebro e, felizmente, o meu lado racional está fazendo uma aparição. Ele sabe que isso é errado. _Eu_ sei que isso é errado.

Bella está alheia a minha reação, ou então não se importa, pois ela desliza facilmente o cinto da fivela e vai para o botão da minha calça. Eu coloco minha mão sobre a dela parando seus movimentos.

"Bella," eu respiro, "nós realmente precisamos conversar."

Seus olhos encontram os meus, ardendo com um fogo que eu nunca vi.

"Temos toda a nossa vida para conversar, Edward," ela garante com confiança, e de repente sua mão está dentro de minhas calças, furtivamente envolvendo em torno de meu pau.

Eu suspiro e tento dar um passo atrás, mas com sua mão no meu pau e minha camisa em seu punho, o movimento é quase impossível. Ela me chama de volta ao seu corpo, de volta para seus lábios, e de repente eu derreto sob sua posse. Eu a ataco avidamente, gemendo em sua boca, enquanto sua mão se move para cima e para baixo no meu eixo.

Estou tão dominado pela luxúria e desejo que eu mal posso pensar. Parece que eu ansiava por seu toque faz muito tempo - que eu sempre esperei por esse momento - e agora eu estou dobrando a esse desejo, ruindo sob o instinto e paixão que ela extrai de mim.

Eu empurro a camisa de Bella para cima, expondo a pele lisa de seu estômago, e ela imediatamente puxa a mão da minha calça para que ela possa rasgar a camisa de seu corpo. A perda de contato me deixa sentindo frio e desesperado por mais.

Ela alcança suas costas e abre seu sutiã. O material afrouxa e eu puxo para fora, revelando seus seios perfeitos. Eu me inclino para baixo e imediatamente tomo um mamilo duro em minha boca, fazendo-a ofegar.

Presto igual reverência ao outro seio. Bella ofega, seus dedos torcendo no meu cabelo.

"Leve-me para a cama, Edward," ela pede. Suas palavras são tensas e necessitadas.

Eu olho para ela. "Bella..."

"_Por favor_, Edward!"

Ela está implorando. _Implorando_. Isso é tudo o que eu queria, possivelmente no momento mais inconveniente.

"Eu não quero fazer nada que você vá se arrepender, Bella," eu digo, impotente. Eu espero que ela me questione, ou fique brava comigo, e por um momento eu acho que ela fica. Ela me empurra e desliza para fora do balcão.

Meus olhos focam em seus seios, seus _lindos_ seios, e relutantemente os forço de volta para seu rosto.

"Eu sou uma garota crescida, Edward," ela diz, simplesmente, e desliza para fora da cozinha. Eu posso ouvir seus passos suaves nas escadas.

Eu fico na cozinha por um momento para me orientar. Eu me sinto completamente desarmado.

Finalmente, eu a sigo para o andar de cima. Eu posso apenas imaginar para onde ela foi - paro fora da porta parcialmente aberta do meu quarto por um momento, para ouvir sinais de vida de dentro.

Eu timidamente empurro a porta e olho para dentro. Ela está deitada na minha cama, ainda de calça jeans, enquanto apoiada em seus cotovelos com uma perna levemente flexionada. Ela morde o lábio quando me vê e eu tenho que reprimir um gemido.

"Você está bem, Edward?" ela pergunta inocentemente. Eu me inclino na porta, cauteloso. É preciso cada grama de auto-controle para não correr imediatamente para ela e violentar seu corpo.

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Bella?" Eu pergunto curiosamente. Ela está confusa.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Essa não é você."

Seus olhos se arregalam um pouco, por um momento, e eu me pergunto se eu toquei um nervo ou desbloqueei um pequeno segredo sujo que ela está escondendo.

Ela se senta na cama, puxando os joelhos contra o peito e envolvendo seus braços ao redor deles. Seus seios são subitamente bloqueados da minha vista.

Ela parece nervosa. "Eu tenho uma surpresa," diz ela, despertando meu interesse. "Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu só... Eu realmente gosto de você, Edward." Seus olhos encontram os meus, implorando. "Mas eu não tive a intenção de me atirar em você como um... Eu não sei..." Ela olha para baixo com vergonha. Eu estou ao seu lado em menos de um segundo, envolvendo meu braço em torno de suas costas nuas.

"Por favor, não diga isso, Bella," eu imploro. "Eu quero dizer... Meu Deus, se você tivesse _alguma_ ideia do quanto eu quero você..."

Ela me olha, seus olhos questionadores. "Então por que você me parou?"

Eu suspiro pesadamente, puxando-a contra meu peito. "Porque você merece melhor, eu acho," eu digo com relutância.

"Por que eu mereço melhor?"

"Nós vamos conversar mais tarde, Bella. Certo? Vamos comer alguma coisa primeiro."

Ela olha para baixo entre os joelhos, aparentemente perdida em pensamentos. Então ela levanta a cabeça e sorri para mim, sua beleza - o cabelo bagunçado e pele nua - devastadora.

"Bem, deixe-me te dar a sua surpresa primeiro," ela pede, e eu concordo com a cabeça, intrigado com o que poderia ser.

"Tudo bem."

"Vou precisar vendar você," ela diz. Eu franzo a testa.

"Como assim?"

"Porque é uma _surpresa_, Edward. Será que seus pais nunca o vendaram em seu aniversário?"

Hoje não é meu aniversário, mas, mesmo assim, ela parece animado. Eu faria quase qualquer coisa para agradá-la, desde que não a machuque no final.

"Claro, eu acho," eu digo, incerto. Ela pega uma camisa de dentro da minha mesa de cabeceira e coloca em volta do meu rosto, cobrindo meus olhos. Ela amarra confortavelmente na parte de trás, mas não muito apertado. Eu sinto sua pequena mão tocar meu pescoço, viajando para o meu peito, as unhas arranhando suavemente pela minha pele. Ela me empurra para trás.

"Deite-se," ela diz. "Eu vou buscá-la."

Eu silenciosamente obedeço e sinto seu peso deslocar para fora da cama. Eu posso ouvir um farfalhar no quarto, e o tilintar suave de metal. O que ela está fazendo?

A cama desloca novamente conforme ela sobe em mim. Mesmo quando ela não está me tocando, eu posso praticamente sentir o calor de sua pele viajando para a minha.

Ela escova de nossos narizes juntos. Então nossos lábios.

"Eu meio que gosto de você assim," ela sussurra sedutoramente, e eu me inclino para frente, capturando seus lábios com os meus de forma mais completa. Eu gemo em sua boca novamente enquanto suas mãos percorrem o meu peito, os meus lados, todo o caminho até a borda da minha calça e de volta. Ela está me sentindo, me provocando, e é mil vezes mais erótico com a venda. Meu pau está se tencionando em protesto, duas vezes mais duro do que antes.

"Bella," eu digo com voz rouca, e ela me cala com os lábios. Sua língua entra na minha boca, degustando e brincando, e eu respondo ansiosamente, meus dedos deslizando por seu cabelo conforme eu a mantenho comigo. Ela senta bem na minha ereção coberta, fazendo-me gemer. Estimulada pelo barulho, ela se mexe em cima de mim.

"Porra, Bella," eu assobio. Ela começa a beijar meu queixo e meu pescoço, levando a borda da minha orelha para sua boca. Eu sinto que vou explodir dentro da calça.

"Diga-me o que você quer, Edward," ela sussurra, suas palavras quentes no meu ouvido. Eu posso sentir meu controle se esvaindo. Os lábios dela viajam para o sul, pelo meu peito e sobre os meus mamilos. Ela raspa as unhas pelo meu abdômen, fazendo com que cada célula do meu corpo para fique em alerta.

Eu mal posso encontrar a minha voz, e quando eu encontro, ela não soa como minha. "Eu quero você, Bella. Só você."

Ela traz uma mão de cada lado, deslizando-as para cima e sobre a minha pele, até que ela está empurrando meus braços por cima da minha cabeça. Eu facilmente obedeço, muito preso no momento para pensar, muito menos negá-la de qualquer maneira.

"Eu aposto que você quer," ela diz sedutoramente. Ela aperta os lábios com força contra os meus, me deixando sem palavras. "E por falar em apostas..." acrescenta como uma reflexão tardia, depois de se afastar.

De repente, há o som de metal tilintando e ressoando em cima da minha cabeça. De repente, há aço frio circulando cada um dos meus pulsos.

Eu reflexivamente tento puxar minhas mãos de volta, mas elas estão presas, encarceradas pelo que parece ser um par de algemas.

_O que diabos está acontecendo?_

Eu tento de novo, sem sucesso. Bella se senta no meu estômago, o seu peso mal registrado, e tira a venda dos meus olhos.

Seus olhos são uma visão curiosa - estão tristes, arrependidos, e com raiva, cada emoção rola delicadamente no castanho escuro. Tenho certeza que meus próprios olhos estão bem abertos em alarme.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto a ela.

Ela está respirando pesadamente. Ela está corada, mas seu rosto está angustiado.

Ela puxa a camisa que usou para me vendar sobre a cabeça, cobrindo o peito nu. Então ela silenciosamente se levanta e começa a puxar meus sapatos. Eu estou muito confuso para lutar contra ela.

"Bella?" Eu tento de novo.

Ela olha para mim. Ela quer ficar com raiva, eu posso dizer, mas seu olhar ainda está nublado com remorso. Eu não tenho ideia do caralho que está acontecendo, mas eu não estou muito feliz com a minha situação atual. Eu olho para cima para ver a corrente das algemas dando a volta na minha cabeceira. Ela usou somente um par.

Ela está tentando me seduzir? Me matar? Que _porra_ é essa? Por que ela não está falando?

Ela pega o zíper da minha calça e eu enrolo meus joelhos, tentando, sem sucesso, ficar fora de seu alcance. Eu estou desconfiado e altamente protetor de todos os meus bens, de repente.

"O que é _isso_, Bella? Que diabos está acontecendo? _Fale comigo_!"

Seus olhos encontram os meus e, finalmente, eles revelam uma ferocidade oculta. "Você _sabe_ do que se trata."

Mas eu não tenho ideia. Eu vasculho meu cérebro, desesperado por uma resposta. Será que eu conversei com uma mulher novamente? Não, não desde Lauren... e ela sabia sobre...

_E por falar em apostas..._ Suas palavras soam em meus ouvidos, e eu estou de repente dominado com uma sensação de pavor. Será que ela sabia o que eu ia dizer a ela esta noite? Mas como?

"Eu não sei o que você está falando," eu digo, lutando para manter a calma. Ela está chateada, e eu estou algemado. Isso não pode acabar bem.

"Ah, é mesmo?" diz ela com raiva. Ela parece ter reunido um pouco de coragem de algum lugar desconhecido. "Bem, vamos sentar e pensar por um minuto. Duas semanas atrás, você se aproximou de mim em um clube. Duas semanas atrás, _meu_ amigo ouviu _você_ apostando que você poderia dormir com a pobre-rainha-virgem-do-cinto-de-castidade-Bella. Será que isso soa certo para você?"

Eu congelo, meu sistema respiratório inteiro travar com medo enquanto eu tento pensar sobre essas palavras.

Ela sabe sobre a aposta. Ela sabe. Ela fodidamente _sabe_...

Eu não posso falar. Eu não posso pensar. Eu nem sei se ainda estou consciente até que eu a ouço falar de novo.

"Isso mesmo, Edward. Eu sei sobre a aposta," ela diz com raiva. "O jogo acabou. Você perdeu."

"Bella, não é o que você pensa," eu digo, de repente, encontrando a minha voz. "Tudo bem, é o que você pensa. Mas, _por favor_, deixe-me explicar."

_Por favor, Deus..._

"Você teve duas semanas de merda para explicar tudo, Edward. Duas semanas malditas para se redimir e me dizer a verdade."

"Eu _ia_ contar, Bella! Essa noite! Juro por Deus..."

"Deus não está aqui para testemunhar por você, Edward. Você fodeu tudo por si mesmo."

"Porra, Bella. Só, _por favor_, ouça-me!"

Ela começa a mexer em meu jeans de novo, claramente tentando puxá-los. "O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei.

Ela olha para mim inocentemente. "Eu pensei que fosse isso que você queria, Edward," ela diz, seu tom malicioso. Eu tremo com suas palavras.

"Não é assim, Bella," eu divago. "Quero dizer... Deus. Podemos, por favor, falar sobre isso? Abra as algemas..."

"Eu não posso", diz ela rapidamente. "Eu não tenho a chave."

Que _porra_ é essa?

"Eu sei que você tem a chave, Bella," eu digo, mas isso é uma mentira completa. Eu não tenho ideia do que ela tem, ou do que ela está planejando. Ela tem o meu jeans puxado para baixo quase nos joelhos, minha boxer a única barreira ao meu pau amolecendo.

"Não, você não sabe," ela diz bruscamente. "Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Se você soubesse, você nunca teria feito a aposta, porra. Se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre as mulheres – sobre as _fodidas_ pessoas, Edward - você não teria feito a aposta, porra. Eu não sou um brinquedo. Você não pode simplesmente brincar comigo como quiser, para que você ganhe o seu maldito dinheiro ou o que quer seja _tão_ importante -"

"Eu não apostei dinheiro!" Eu intervim.

"Então, o que foi, hein? O que era tão importante para que você apenas ignorasse os sentimentos de alguém mais? Um carro? Direito de se gabar?"

"É uma longa história, Bella. Mas, _por favor_, abra as algemas e eu vou explicar tudo..."

"Guarde isso, Edward. Eu acabei. Eu não quero ouvir mais."

Ela se levanta e sai do quarto, me deixando sozinho, meus braços acima da minha cabeça e minhas calças em meus tornozelos. Tenho medo de que ela tenha ido, e entro em pânico, imaginando quanto tempo eu vou ter que ficar assim até que alguém perceba algo de errado e me encontre. O fim de semana inteiro? Mais?

Será que ela realmente faria isso comigo?

"Bella!" Eu grito, mas não há resposta.

Eu sinto como se tivesse sido esfaqueado no peito. A dor é bem perto de física e bem perto de debilitante.

Eu gosto de Bella. Apesar de todas as tentativas de esconder, é verdade. Eu sabia que era verdade por dias, pelo menos, e eu tinha quase certeza de que ela gostava de mim, também. Havia _algo_ lá, ela queira admitir ou não. Ninguém é tão boa atriz.

"Bella!" Eu grito novamente.

_Ela não faria isso_, eu canto interiormente. _Ela não foi embora. Ela não faria isso. Ela não é capaz de simplesmente me deixar aqui..._

Mas, um minuto mais passa, e de repente eu não tenho tanta certeza.

**~BPOV~**

Eu procuro em todos os lugares por seu telefone - a cozinha, a sala de estar, no bolso do paletó dentro do armário. Eu finalmente o encontro no topo da estante de entretenimento, a caixa preta se misturando com o acabamento escuro da madeira.

Eu posso ouvir Edward gritando por mim, sua voz desesperada, e tenho que lutar contra minhas lágrimas.

_O que você está fazendo, Bella? Você está descendo ao nível dele!_

_Mas ele merece isso! Ele precisa aprender que nós, mulheres, não brincamos! Ele não pode simplesmente brincar com a gente!_

_Mas e se James fizer algo com ele?_

_Foda-se, eles são obviamente amigos. Ele vai dar a ele um tempo difícil. Isto é tudo. Em seguida, eles provavelmente vão espiar a próxima mulher para enganar..._

_Isso está errado. Algo não está certo. Você saiu com Edward por duas semanas. Você o _conhece_._

_Todo o nosso relacionamento é uma mentira. Ele não foi honesto comigo._

_Mas você foi honesta com ele?_

Eu faço uma carranca, forçando de lado minhas reflexões internas, e subo as escadas novamente. Limpo o meu rosto, determinada a ficar forte. Estou pronta para limpar minhas mãos disso para sempre.

Talvez, então, eu possa seguir em frente. Eu possa aprender. Eu possa crescer. E eu possa começar de novo.

Edward não se incomoda de esconder seu suspiro de alívio quando eu entro no quarto.

"Oh, graças a Deus", ele respira, claramente feliz em me ver. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu tinha ido embora para sempre.

Eu estou na frente dele com os braços cruzados. Eu estou muito chateada para desfrutar da vista dele espalhado diante de mim, quase nu, mas trabalho duro para manter minhas características calmas.

"Você realmente me magoou, Edward", eu digo, porque ele precisa saber disso. Eu desesperadamente quero que ele entenda apenas um pouco de como me sinto agora.

"Eu fodidamente sinto _muito_, Bella", ele diz, com a voz suplicante. "Por favor, só fale comigo. Não me deixe assim..."

"Dê-me uma boa razão porque eu deveria dar a mínima para o que você tem a dizer," eu exijo com raiva. A mensagem de texto pisca na minha mente. "Você sabe, eu realmente pensei que você... Deus, eu realmente pensei que você se importasse." Minha voz se corta, e eu me odeio por isso. Eu vigorosamente enxugo algumas lágrimas perdidas e me recomponho. "Que piada, certo?" Eu digo sem humor. "Eu acho que a aposta era comigo. Literalmente."

"Eu _realmente _me importo," Edward protestou. "Eu me importo tanto com você que isso assusta a merda fora de mim, Bella."

Mas é claro que ele diria isso. Qualquer coisa para me agradar, para se colocar fora dessas algemas.

A mensagem de texto pisca na minha mente mais uma vez, como se a sua imagem estivesse em repetição, e isso me dá força para ir em frente.

Eu puxo a chave para as algemas do meu bolso. Os olhos de Edward alargam esperançosos quando vê.

"Eu menti, Edward," eu digo friamente. "Eu tenho a chave. Vai estar aqui mesmo." Eu a coloco em sua cômoda, ignorando o modo como seu rosto cai quando o metal atinge a madeira.

"Eu não vou deixar você aqui," eu falo para ele. "Eu tenho certeza que você tem um amigo que vai ajudá-lo. Vamos ver..." Eu rolo através de seus contatos e encontro o número de James. "Aqui estamos nós."

Eu mostro-lhe o nome na tela e, em seguida, coloco o telefone em seu peito arfando. Eu já o coloquei no viva voz, tudo o que resta é apertar 'ligar', e ele vai discar.

"Bella, por favor, não faça isso," ele tenta de novo, e eu sei que, apesar do quão forte eu tento ser, eu estou insanamente perto de quebrar e arrancar as algemas dele. Mas o que isso prova? O que isso lhe ensinaria?

Após este incidente, eu posso dizer com alguma certeza que provavelmente ele não começará um pequeno jogo como esse de novo. Da próxima vez, ele vai se lembrar de mim. E ele vai saber melhor.

Eu forço a minha dúvida para longe, mas eu sei que ela não vai ficar fora por muito tempo. Eu só tenho segundos, no máximo, e eu preciso fazê-los contar.

E então eu preciso dar o fora daqui o mais rápido que puder.

"Sinto muito, Edward," eu digo, porque eu sinto. Sinto muito por isso ter chegado a esse ponto; eu sinto muito que tivéssemos que nos conhecer dessa forma, e eu sinto muito que ele tenha uma concepção tão mal interpretada de relacionamentos.

Eu sinto muito que eu me importe muito mais do que ele.

"Bella..." ele começa, mas rapidamente aperto o botão de ligar em seu telefone. Eu olho para baixo, apenas para ter certeza de que está ligando para James, e está. Eu ouço o primeiro toque pelo viva voz do telefone.

Seus olhos encontram os meus uma última vez. Eles estão implorando. Eles estão desesperados.

"Por favor, não faça isso," diz ele uma última vez. "Por favor, fique e fale comigo."

Mas eu não ouço. É tarde demais para falar.

"Eu sinto muito," repito em voz baixa. Eu mal posso ouvir a minha própria voz sobre as batidas do meu coração.

Dirijo-me para a porta e ouço James atender ao telefone logo quando estou deixando o quarto.

"E aí, cara?" Ele soa em êxtase pela ligação de Edward. "Não levou a rainha de gelo para a cama ainda? Pegou o velho barco para a cidade do atum*?"

_*Expressão estranha para "fazer sexo"._

Eu posso sentir meu rosto avermelhando conforme meu temperamento esquenta. Tenho a súbita vontade de voltar e bater em Edward como originalmente planejado, ou então dar _aos dois_ um pedaço da minha mente, mas eu simplesmente não tenho energia. E qualquer coisa dita a James deve ser dita em pessoa, onde eu sou capaz de invocar danos corporais também.

Eu sinto um monte de coisas enquanto desço as escadas: tristeza, humilhação, remorso. Mas, principalmente, raiva sobre o que James disse, as palavras que confirmaram meu argumento inteiro.

Tenho certeza de que todos os seus aparelhos estão desligados na cozinha. Tenho certeza de que sua luz do quarto ainda está acesa, e posso vê-la da estrada, para que mais tarde esta noite eu possa ser capaz de confirmar se ele conseguiu sair das algemas ou não.

Eu deslizo em meu carro e aciono o motor. A voz de Paula Abdul instantaneamente derrama de minhas caixas de som, e é tão apropriada - tão irônica - que eu não posso deixar de sorrir um pouco, triunfante.

_Ele é uma cobra de coração frio_

_Olhe nos olhos dele_

_Oh ooh_

_Ele está dizendo mentiras_

_Ele é um amante em jogo_

_Ele não joga pelas regras_

_Oh oh oh_

_Menina não seja tola_

Eu não olho para trás enquanto dirijo para longe. Eu não me arrependo do que fiz, e não insisto se era a coisa certa a fazer.

Eu não tenho tido orgulho de mim em anos, e foi uma mudança a muito necessária. Desta vez, a menina não está fazendo papel de tola.

* * *

**Bem, o gato saiu do saco... e agora? Edward irá se humilhar e pedir a James para tirá-lo daquela situação, além de ter que admitir que perdeu a aposta? **

**Beijo para a minha amiga Kah, que adora me xingar no FB quando eu atraso os posts! ^^**

**Muitos beijos para todas vocês também e obrigada pelos reviews!**

**Até quinta!**


	24. Chapter 24

As apostadas vencedoras foram as da **Kjessica** e da minha nova companheira de traduções **MiliYLJJ**. ;) Elas disseram que... Bem, vejam logo abaixo...

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

(tradutora - Nai)

**~EPOV~**

"Alô? Cara, você está aí?"

Ouço os passos de Bella descendo as escadas do lado de fora do meu quarto. Estou respirando pesadamente, incapaz de acreditar que essa porra está realmente acontecendo.

"Alô?" James repete.

"Sim, cara. Eu estou aqui", digo finalmente. Minha voz quase quebra pela tensão emocional e eu rapidamente limpo a minha garganta.

"Bem, o que se passa?", pergunta ele friamente. Minha mente gira enquanto eu luto para encontrar uma solução de última hora para este problema.

Se há uma coisa que eu estou certo, é que eu prefiro morrer acorrentado à cama do que ser salvo por James Smith do caralho.

"Hum, só retornando a sua chamada," Eu ofereço desajeitadamente. Eu me movo na cama, mas me irrito quando as algemas fazem barulho. Eu posso ouvir Bella acionando o motor do carro e o meu coração dá uma guinada ao imaginá-la indo embora.

Isto não é como eu esperava que as coisas acabassem. Eu esperava que ela me batesse? Sim. Será que eu esperava que ela me xingasse de várias formas e fosse embora? Definitivamente.

Será que eu esperava ser acorrentado à cama e tê-la toda Lorena Bobbit* louca para cima de mim? Claro que não.

_Lorena Bobbit__ ficou famosa em 1989 por cortar o pênis do marido com uma faca._

"Sim, e daí? Você já a levou para cama?", pergunta ele, impaciente.

"Não. Mas ainda tenho mais uma semana, certo?" Eu estou sendo muito mais amigável do que o habitual. Mais do que tudo, eu só quero que ele desligue. Agora.

Ele bufa. "Sim, parece que você vai precisar dela, também. Cada único dia. Hei, eu nunca disse que seria fácil pegar a princesa de gelo, disse?"

"Não, James. Acho que não", eu digo, mordendo volta a resposta que eu realmente quero dar. Deus, como ele me irrita. Basta calar a boca já. "Certo, bem, eu estava apenas dando-lhe uma atualização", eu digo com desdém. "Eu vou deixar você em paz."

"Tudo bem, cara", diz ele, obviamente se divertindo. "Boa sorte com isso. Você vai ter que rezar para os deuses da Cidade do Atum se você quiser pegá-la. Ela é outra coisa, eu estou te dizendo."

_N/T: Mais uma vez, a alusão de que Atum tem algo a ver com sexo. A gíria surgiu por comparar o cheiro da vagina das putas com o peixe. Extremo mau gosto, na minha opinião._

Eu mordo minha língua. _Não diga nada, não diga nada, não lhe dê essa satisfação..._

"Tchau, James."

"Paz". Ele desliga o telefone. Suspiro alto em relevo e, silenciosamente, me alegro quando ouço o fim da ligação no meu telefone.

Mas e agora? Jesus Cristo. Será que ela seriamente me deixou desta maneira? Cara, o que eu faço? E com as calças em meus tornozelos, não menos! Que diabos?

Eu fico aqui por um minuto contemplando minha situação. A chave está na cômoda. Eu posso ver um vislumbre prateado do meu lugar na cama. Mas como vou chegar a ela?

Eu me arrasto tão perto quanto eu posso da cabeceira da cama. Então eu me viro e, com os pés inclinados para a cabeceira da cama, tento puxar minhas calças antes de desistir e tirá-las de vez. Elas estão atrapalhando mais do que ajudando.

Eu coloco meus pés no chão e acho que eu posso realmente ficar de pé, apesar de estar algemado. Lentamente, tortuosamente, pego no meio da cabeceira da cama e começo a puxar, querendo que a cama a deslize pelo chão. É um processo lento, e eu amaldiçoo o fato de que eu _tinha_ que ter uma cama king size. Para foder o quê, exatamente? Não é como se eu estivesse compartilhando-a com alguém.

E o que diabos eu estava pensando ao comprar essa porra de cama enorme? Quem precisa de uma cabeceira? Um colchão no chão teria funcionado muito bem...

Puxar a cama é um trabalho lento, devido ao meu ângulo estranho. E ela não quer deslizar facilmente através do tapete. Então, quando estou a meio caminho para a cômoda, o canto da cama atinge a parede lateral e fica presa. Ela não cede nem mais um centímetro.

Foda-se a minha vida.

Eu estou pingando de suor. Estou exausto, mentalmente e fisicamente. E quando eu chego à cômoda eu descubro que as minhas mãos, aprisionadas pelos pulsos, não irão alcançar a chave minúscula. Eu tenho que derrubá-la com o meu pé e cai derrapando debaixo da cama.

Foda-se a minha vida.

Eu suspiro e empurro e empurro até que eu consigo mover a cama o suficiente para recuperar a chave. Eu não posso alcançá-la com minhas mãos, então eu encaro a difícil tarefa de tentar pegá-la com os meus pés. Sinto-me fodidamente patético, sentado aqui de cueca tentando alcançar com os pés uma chave pequena do chão enquanto acorrentado a uma cama. O que eu me tornei?

Mas, felizmente, eu finalmente tenho a chave em minhas mãos. Eu nunca me senti tão fodidamente triunfante antes.

Enfio a chave na fechadura, a liberdade soando em meus ouvidos, apenas para girar e... nada. Ela gira e gira em vão.

Meus coração martela quando eu puxi a chave de volta para fora e a examino. Há uma peça faltando - uma peça importante. Um pedaço do caralho vital. Um pedaço que é necessário se eu quiser sair dessas algemas malditas.

Faltando. Se foi.

Foda-se. A. Minha. Vida.

Eu me sento na cama, exasperado, e tento me acalmar. _Isto não é o fim do mundo.__Você vai pensar em outra coisa. Você ainda tem o seu telefone.__Você pode ligar para alguém..._

De repente eu ouço um estrondo lá embaixo seguido por passos pesados. Estou instantaneamente alarmado._ Definitivamente_ não é Bella.

Antes que eu possa reagir - apesar de que, realmente, o que eu posso fazer? - Há uma batida forte na porta do meu quarto.

"Edward? Você está decente?"

É Emmett. E tanto quanto eu não quero que ele me veja nesta situação comprometedora, estou aliviado. Minhas opções são limitadas, e pelo menos há esperança para mim agora.

"Sim, homem. Eu estou decente". Meu tom é mais sombrio do que eu pretendia. A porta se abre instantaneamente e os olhos de Emmett se ampliam comicamente quando ele percebe a aminha aparência suada, desgrenhada e quase nua.

"Puta merda!", exclama. "Ela realmente fez isso, porra!"

Eu estou mais do que um pouco irritado com a reação dele. "Você _sabia_ que ela ia fazer isso?" Eu pergunto com raiva.

"Bem, sim", admite ele. "_Após_ o fato, no entanto. Mas caramba! eu não achei que Bella tivesse coragem para tanto."

Eu suspiro e baixo os olhos. Eu tento levantar a mão para que eu possa dar um puxão no meu cabelo - um péssimo hábito - mas as algemas me impedem, a sensação é de ardor na verdade. Todo o puxar e puxar deixou meus pulsos doloridos.

Eu não sei o que dizer para Emmett. Ele está orgulhoso dela? Provavelmente sim. É provável que ele nunca vá me deixar esquecer isso.

"Bem, isso é ótimo", eu digo sarcasticamente, embora, na realidade é qualquer coisa _exceto ótimo_. Isso tudo é uma grande bagunça do caralho, e eu sinto que vou ficar louco, antes que essa merda toda acabe.

Por que eu não apenas disse a ela na noite passada? Dor de cabeça que se dane, eu deveria ter dito a ela quando tive a chance. Mas será que as coisas teriam terminado de forma diferente? Ela não estaria armada com algemas, eu imagino. A não ser que ela carregue um esconderijo secreto em sua bolsa para tais ocasiões.

"Será que ela, pelo menos, deixou a chave?" Emmett pergunta, e eu ergo a pequena coisa quebrada para ele ver. Mas ele não percebe que é inútil. "Então o que você está esperando? Você não pode se libertar?"

"Ela está quebrada", eu resmungo. Eu a atiro de lado no chão, e Emmett rapidamente se curva para recolhê-la. Ele solta um longo assovio.

"Porra, cara. É como se você tivesse um exército de cadelas de má sorte em torno de você esta noite."

"Que diabos eu vou fazer, Emmett?" Eu pergunto, sentindo-me inútil e aborrecido. Ele está certo - hoje eu tive a pior sorte do mundo.

"Você é pelo menos capaz de vestir uma calça ou algo assim?", pergunta ele, e posso dizer que ele está se segurando para não rir.

"No caso de você não ter percebido, eu estou meio que algemado aqui, caralho", eu atiro. Mas eu faço uma nota mental para morder minha língua, porque a última coisa que quero fazer é colocar Emmett para correr, enquanto eu estou preso desta maneira.

"Certo, certo. Eu só estava perguntando. Aqui". Ele olha para as algemas por um momento, sacudindo-as ao redor e puxando. Eu assovio quando elas encostam contra a minha pele já machucada.

"Elas são fortes", ele confirma.

_Não brinca_.

"Eu tenho um tio que tem uma serra", ele continua. "Deixe-me ligar para ele. Ele pode ser capaz de cortá-las."

"Você está brincando comigo? Não fazem chaves reserva para estas coisas?" Eu lamento.

"Onde diabos eu irei conseguir uma chave reserva para algemas?"

"Eu não sei. Num Sex Shop?"

"Essas porras são algemas policiais, cara. Elas são diferentes. Eu nem sei onde diabos ela conseguiu isso."

Eu não posso exatamente pedir que ele vá até a delegacia local e solicite uma chave para seu amigo algemado. Eu suspiro em resignação. "Bem, ligue para o seu tio."

"Dê-me cinco minutos. E, pelo menos, tente colocar uma calça, cara. Eu posso praticamente ver o seu lixo." Ele joga a calça para mim e sai pela porta do quarto. Eu posso ouvi-lo descer as escadas.

Durante cinco terríveis minutos eu me esforço para vestir a minha calça novamente. Não é uma tarefa fácil de se fazer com as mãos acorrentadas em uma posição tão desconfortável. Emmett retorna assim que eu estou deslizando-as pela minha bunda e ele me elogia por um trabalho bem feito.

"Vê, homem, eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria", diz ele, feliz. "É bom que você conseguiu se vestir, também. Porque eu meio que tenho uma má notícia." Ele faz uma pausa, como se para deixar esta informação no ar e eu fico impaciente.

"Então? Cuspa, Em. Eu estou preso aqui faz quase duas horas já."

"Bem, sua serra faz parte de uma grande máquina ou algo assim", explica ele. "Então nós vamos ter que ir até ele."

_Ele está brincando comigo?_

"E como diabos vamos fazer isso?" Eu pergunto, meu tom gotejando aborrecimento. Tudo parece ficar pior e pior. "Devemos carregar a cama no meu carro ou no seu?" Pergunto sarcasticamente.

"Nós vamos ter que tirar a cabeceira da cama." Ele parece imune o meu desabafo, por sorte. Eu realmente deveria ser mais agradável com ele - sem ele aqui eu estaria regiamente fodido.

Suspiro alto. "Muito bem, então. Vamos fazê-lo."

Emmett arrasta o colchão de molas e o boxe para fora da cama e os encosta contra a parede. Nós rapidamente descobrimos outro golpe de infortúnio - a cabeceira é aparafusada à estrutura da cama.

"Você tem ferramentas?" Emmett pergunta.

Eu solto gemido. "Elas estão na minha outra casa."

"Bem isso é foda, cara. Eu poderia querer me afastar de você antes que eu seja atingido por um raio ou algo assim", brinca ele, mas eu não posso encontrar forças até mesmo para dar um sorriso.

Eu me pergunto o que Bella estaria fazendo agora. Ela está feliz? Será que ela se sente vingada? Ou ela apenas se sente uma merda sobre tudo isso como eu?

Emmett chacoalha a cabeceira da cama contra a estrutura. "Vamos acabar com isso", diz ele simplesmente.

_Jesus Cristo_.

"Não vai ser tão fácil", eu imediatamente argumento.

"Claro que será. Se afaste."

Eu olho para ele como se ele estivesse louco. "Me afastar? Eu _não posso_ me afastar!"

"Você sabe o que quero dizer. Apenas se afaste, tanto quanto você puder. Ou pensando bem, provavelmente será mais rápido se você me ajudar a arrancá-la. Então vamos lá."

Eu relutantemente me aproximo para ajudá-lo. Juntos, vamos arrancar a cabeceira da cama, dobrando a estrutura de metal e rasgando os parafusos da madeira. É longe de ser tão fácil como ele implicou, e estamos ambos suados novamente quando acaba.

Mas, felizmente, finalmente acabou, e eu logo estou descendo as escadas com a cabeceira enorme nas mãos. Emmett está em meus calcanhares, levando meus sapatos.

"Segure firme!" ele irritantemente me guia. "Você está prestes a arrancar o seu corrimão inteiro!"

"Eu entendi, Emmett. Eu entendi!"

Nós optamos pelo seu SUV, que é maior, e ele tem que deitar o banco de trás antes que eu possa deslizar pela parte de trás com a cabeceira da cama. Ao invés de ajudar, Emmett fica do lado de fora da porta xingando e rindo enquanto eu tento manobrar a cabeceira gigante para dentro do carro.

"Não! _Não_ risque a pintura, cara. Eu não hesitarei em deixar a sua bunda aqui se você tentar mutilar o meu carro com esta merda."

É extremamente apertado, a coisa se estende por todo o caminho até o banco do passageiro dianteiro. Eu me enfio desajeitadamente sob a estrutura e me encosto na porta. Rezo para que nenhum policial nos veja e nos incomode ainda mais.

A primeira parte do caminho é passada em silêncio. O ar condicionado explode contra o meu peito nu, mas é bom.

Então, minha mente começa a correr, nadar com os pensamentos de Bella, a aposta e cada fodida coisa que tem acontecido desde que eu a conheci, há duas semanas. Será que ela sempre soube? Ou será que ela acabou de descobrir? Será que tudo o que ela me disse - cada momento que passamos juntos – não passava de uma mentira?

É nada menos do que mereço, mas eu espero que eu esteja errado. Eu _oro _para que eu esteja errado.

Por que ainda estou ansiando por esta mulher? Ela me odeia, isso é óbvio. Eu deveria apenas deixá-la ir e contar as minhas perdas. Daqui a alguns anos isso será apenas uma história engraçada, uma memória fodida.

Mas não é engraçado. É fodido. E eu não quero que Bella seja apenas uma memória.

Emmett começa a sussurrar no banco da frente. Estou instantaneamente irritado novamente, mas ao invés de lançar-me para ele, eu começo a disparar perguntas sobre as coisas que assolam a minha mente agora.

"O que você estava fazendo na minha casa?"

Seu zumbido para instantaneamente. "Salvando a sua bunda", diz ele altivamente. "Obviamente".

"Como você sabia que precisava salvar minha bunda?"

Ele faz uma pausa por um momento como se estivesse debatendo a sua resposta. "Rose me disse o que Bella iria fazer", ele finalmente admite.

"Então, você e Rose conversam sobre tudo", pergunto eu, repetindo as palavras da noite anterior. "Há quanto tempo ela sabe sobre a aposta?"

Ele olha para mim através do espelho retrovisor. "Por que diabos você fez a aposta, Edward?"

"Eu perguntei primeiro".

Ele enrijece. Finalmente, depois de uma pausa terrível, ele responde. "Ela sabia o tempo todo."

Eu suspiro lamentavelmente, me perguntando o que isso significa. Rose não teria possivelmente permitido isso sem Bella saber. "E Bella?"

Seus olhos encontram os meus novamente. Eles estão em choque com a incerteza. "Ela sabia também."

_Porra._

"E _você_?" Eu pergunto com raiva. Eu posso sentir meu temperamento queimando e peço a Deus eu não estivesse preso a esta cabeceira maldita agora.

"Olha, cara" Emmett ruge. "_Eu_ não fui aquele que fez a aposta. _Você_ se colocou nessa merda sozinho. Então, não pense nem por um segundo que você pode jogar essa merda." Ele acena sua mão ao redor, indicando a minha situação atual - "para cima de mim. "

"Por isso, não passou por sua mente por um segundo me dizer que você sabia?" Eu grito.

"Eu disse para você contar a ela sobre a aposta!"

"Como você pode fazer isso quando você estava muito ocupado fingindo que não sabia de nada?"

"Eu te dei indicações! Quero dizer, quão maldito denso é você?"

"Então, o que significa isso?" Eu pergunto com raiva. "Você deve ter tido uma razão para não dizer nada. Eu deveria ser a porra do seu melhor amigo, Emmett. Então cuspa."

"Você não me disse nada sobre isso. A coisa toda da honestidade deve ser de mão dupla."

"Não era da sua conta."

"Sim, também. Continue dizendo isso, enquanto você está se perguntando por que Bella te odeia agora e o que você precisa fazer para consertar tudo. Não espere que eu te ajude, porque não é da minha conta de merda."

Eu estou irritado - furioso, lívido, mas o seu comentário ainda incomoda. E ele está certo. Eu não mereço a sua ajuda. Mas eu mereço tudo o que aconteceu.

Eu deito para trás contra a porta, meu rosto quente como o inferno, e, silenciosamente, cultivo o meu mau humor. Nós não falamos novamente pelo resto da viagem até a casa de seu tio.

Nós paramos em frente a uma pequena casa com uma garagem lateral. O quintal está cheio de lixo: um pneu, dois aros, um macaco, um pouco de madeira. A própria casa está na extrema necessidade de um trabalho de pintura e os arbustos ao redor da varanda parecem descabelados e abandonados. As ervas daninhas estão tomando conta da grama.

A porta da frente está aberta, mas não seguimos adiante. Assim que Emmett - que ainda não falou uma palavra - bate a porta traseira fechada atrás de mim, uma voz profunda ecoa da garagem e chama por nós.

"Aqui, rapazes!"

Nós silenciosamente caminhamos até a garagem. Um homem enorme - ainda maior do que Emmett – se aproxima para nos cumprimentar, estendendo uma mão suja gordurosa para Emmett. Eu não posso cumprimentá-lo por razões óbvias, e por um momento fugaz eu sou realmente grato.

Ele sorri a gargalhadas quando me vê, sua semelhança com Emmett é estranha.

"Bem, bem", diz ele, muito divertido. "Você arrumou um fogo de artifício de mulher, eu vejo!"

Estou sem vontade de brincar, então eu simplesmente ofereço um sorriso forçado em troca.

"Eu sou Demetri", continua ele, imperturbável por meu humor azedo. "Aqui, você pode trazer isso para cá." Ele aponta para uma caixa grande e uma mesa com uma serra elétrica. "Vamos tirá-lo delas em um minuto."

"Obrigado, Demetri" Emmett diz, e se eu não o conhecesse, eu pensaria que toda a tensão da nossa discussão havia passado para a sua voz. Mas ele está lá do jeitinho de sempre, e seu sorriso de boca fechada não me engana nem por um segundo. "Tente não cortar muito."

Ele me dá uma última olhada gelada antes de escorregar para dentro da casa, deixando-me sozinho com o seu tio.

Demetri caminha até a serra e a liga, pressionando o botão algumas vezes até que ela rosna como um motosserra. Eu acredito que ele esteja fazendo isso pelo efeito cômico, mas não vejo graça. Na verdade, eu temo pela minha vida um pouco, especialmente porque a única pessoa que normalmente gosta de mim acaba de me deixar sozinho com esse louco, sem se importar se eu vou viver ou morrer.

"Não desmaie em cima de mim, agora," Demetri diz, provavelmente percebendo como eu estou começando a ficar pálido. "Não é tão ruim assim. Eu a parte grossa é onde fica a fechadura e se eu cortar ali, a coisa estala fora. É simples, realmente. E eu tenho uma serra pequena, não se preocupe. Eu estava apenas brincando com você um pouco."

Apenas brincando comigo. Certo.

"Isso é ótimo", eu digo com a voz firme. "E obrigado por fazer isso."

Ele saca a pequena serra, que ainda é grande demais para o meu conforto. "Tudo bem, agora coloque os pulsos aqui", ensina ele. "E não tente se mover. Eu não vou cortá-lo, mas se você de repente começar a cair como uma mulher eu posso não ser capaz de evitá-lo. Ah, e coloque isso".

Ele me entregou um par de óculos que eu rapidamente deslizei sobre o meu nariz. Eu mantive meus pulsos contra a cabeceira da cama de acordo com as instruções, fechei os olhos e me esforcei para não vacilar enquanto a serra moía contra o metal.

**~BPOV~**

Eu tinha combinado de ir para o apartamento de Rose quando eu terminasse, mas eu decido contra. Eu vou direto para o meu apartamento - eu realmente não consigo nem me lembrar de como cheguei lá - e sem vida, subo as escadas.

Ursula está esperando por mim quando eu entro, toda gordura e chumaços de pelo estúpido. Ela não se importa que minha vida tenha acabado. Tudo o que ela se preocupa é a comida. Comida, leite, miau espaguete, espaguete, miau, miau. É _sua_ culpa que isso aconteceu. Se não fosse por _ela_, sendo toda a gorda, nojenta e orgulhosa de si mesma, eu ainda me sentiria desesperada e necessitada de um acompanhante para amanhã. E eu ainda teria Edward por mais dia.

_Maldito gato._

Ela olha para mim quando eu entro, pisca os grandes, gordos e inocentes olhos. Ela está completamente inconsciente do iminente massacre felino que eu estou secretamente planejando.

"O que você _quer_?" Eu pergunto a ela com raiva. Ela pisca insensivelmente, sem se importar com o meu desabafo.

"Você está _feliz_ por tudo o que aconteceu, não é? Era esse o seu plano o tempo todo? E o que mais você conseguiu destruir, enquanto eu estava fora hoje à noite, hein? _Hum_?"

Ela se vira as costas para mim e trota para longe.

Eu vou para o meu quarto me sentindo... dormente. Eu não tenho nenhum sentimento, apenas um vazio interior que não é nem raiva, felicidade, nem tristeza. Não há nada, e eu agradeço e temo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me sento na minha cama e penso por um momento. Será que eu realmente fiz o que eu acho que eu fiz? Deixei Edward algemado à sua cama? Deixei-o vítima daquele idiota do James, de todas as pessoas?

_Isto é o que você queria.__Você queria que ele pagasse, e ele pagou. Caro._

Mas o resultado final não é tão satisfatório quanto eu esperava. Encontro-me olhando para o relógio, imaginando quanto tempo será suficiente antes de eu me levantar e voltar lá para ver como ele está. Só porque ele falou com James não significa que aquele imbecil irá ajudá-lo.

_Talvez eu deva voltar agora.__Eu só vou ficar do lado de fora.__Ninguém vai saber._

_Mas e se ele me vir?__Ele saberá o que estou fazendo!_

_Bom Deus, Bella.__Será que irá matá-la se ele não pensar que você é completamente sem coração?_

_Ele merece.__Ele merece, ele merece, ele merece._

Eu enterro o rosto em minhas mãos, resistindo à vontade de gritar.

Eu finalmente me deito, vítima de meus pensamentos, e fico assim até ouvir o meu telefone tocar na sala. Arrasto-me até ele, sem entusiasmo, curiosa para saber quem é, mas determinada a ignorá-lo de qualquer maneira.

Mas quando eu vejo que é Emmett, minha curiosidade tem o melhor de mim. Coloco o telefone no meu ouvido.

"Bella!" Sua voz é calma e reservada. Meu interesse é imediatamente despertado.

"O quê? O que está acontecendo?" Pergunto freneticamente. Aconteceu alguma coisa com Edward? Será que James o matou? Oh meu Deus - estaria Emmett na sala de espera do hospital?

"Eu não acho que você era assim, sua pequena sedutora sorrateira." Sua voz é baixa, mas divertida.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu tive que resgatar o seu namorado."

"Ele é _não_ meu namorado", eu xingo, indignada, mas estou aliviada instantaneamente por saber que alguém socorreu Edward.

"Sim, sim. Eu sei, eu sei. Vocês dois se odeiam. Blá, blá, blá."

"Tenha a maldita certeza que sim." Mas eu estou mentindo - Eu não o odeio em tudo. Mas se ele me odeia agora é uma história completamente diferente.

"Como você soube disso?" Pergunto-me, embora eu tenha minhas suspeitas.

"Rose me disse."

_Rose!__Gah!_

"James está aí?" Estou decidida a desligar no segundo em que ele disser que sim. Eu não posso nem mesmo suportar o pensamento de estar do outro lado da linha que ele agora. Eu realmente o _odeio_. Eu odeio ele e seus joguinhos tortos.

"Não." Ele bufa. "Eu não sei porque inferno não. Eu não tive a chance de perguntar. Nós meio que estávamos ocupados."

"Onde ele está?"

"Oh, nós estamos na casa do meu tio, tendo os punhos serrados", ele responde casualmente.

"_O que_ e por quê? eu deixei a chave na cômoda!" Eu exclamo.

"Sim, quebrada."

"De jeito nenhum."

"Estou dizendo".

"Mas eram algemas de verdade!"

"Bem, a chave era uma espécie de merda."

"Como diabos você o tirou da cama?"

"Eu não tirei, tivemos que levar a cabeceira da cama com a gente."

"De jeito nenhum."

"Estou dizendo".

Estou espantada. _Isso_ certamente não era para acontecer! Em qualquer outra situação, seria quase engraçado.

Mas essa não é qualquer outra situação. E definitivamente não é engraçado.

"Bem, eu tenho outra chave," Eu ofereço, meu coração acelera quando as palavras deixam minha boca. Levar para eles a chave significaria enfrentar Edward e, bem, eu não estou tão certa de que estou pronta para fazer isso. Eu preciso de pelo menos um dia para me recuperar de tudo isso.

"Tarde demais", diz Emmett. "Ele já está sob a serra."

Nós dois fazemos uma pausa. Eu imagino ouvir a serra ao fundo, mas na realidade eu não posso ouvir coisa alguma. Eu me pergunto o quanto Edward está me amaldiçoando agora, e o pensamento me faz fazer cara feia.

"Ele realmente gosta de você, você sabe", Emmett finalmente diz. Estou surpresa.

"Eu duvido disso."

"Bem, eu não sei _agora"_, ele continua. "Para ser honesto, a serra parece ser um pouco traumatizante. Mas antes ele gostava. Eu estaria disposto a apostar meu braço direito."

_Não, obrigado_.

Eu gemo em resposta. "Por favor, não diga mais nada sobre apostas", eu digo. "Eu tive o suficiente para uma vida inteira."

Ele ri. "Sim, eu também. É por isso que eu liguei. Eu queria felicitá-la pelo seu súbito surto de crescimento de bolas e também dizer-lhe isso."

"É um pouco tarde para isso agora, Emmett", eu digo, e eu estou ao mesmo tempo aliviada e horrorizada ao perceber que os sentimentos estão voltando, e não são os bons. Eu me sinto incrivelmente mal-humorada.

"Ele está chateado comigo, também," ele oferece. "Eu disse a ele que eu sabia sobre tudo. Ele não ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isso."

_Como se ele tivesse o direito de ficar bravo com Emmett_ , eu penso. Claro que Emmett sabia. Mas ele não fez a aposta, nem ele forçou Edward a fazê-la. Estou realmente muito grata por Emmett no momento.

"Bem, obrigada, Emmett", eu digo com gratidão. Nós dois fizemos outra pausa, e eu posso ouvir Ursula arranhando porta do meu quarto, tentando entrar. Eu posso claramente ouvir o tapete rasgar sob suas garras. "Qualquer chance de você vir buscar esta merda de gato?" Pergunto a sério, toda a gratidão desaparecida.

"Se ela está agitada é só porque você está constantemente sendo ofensiva", ele protesta.

"Emmett!"

"Eu não posso agora, ok? Eu te ligo mais tarde para falarmos sobre isso."

"Sério, Emmett. Você me deve um sofá novo."

"Olha, Edward está voltando. Eu tenho que ir. Tchau".

Ele desliga o telefone bruscamente antes que eu possa dizer mais nada. Imagino Edward entrando na casa, chateado e xingando horrores sobre mim. E por que ele não faria? Eu não fui melhor do que ele hoje à noite, com toda sinceridade. Ele fez a aposta, mas eu poderia ter sido a pessoa mais madura e falado com ele como uma adulta. Mas eu queria me divertir, eu queria vingança.

Mas onde está a minha doce vitória? Onde está a satisfação?

Eu me levanto e enxoto Ursula da minha porta antes de lhe dar alguma comida. Felizmente, ela me deixa em paz uma vez que é alimentada. Eu tento assistir TV, mas eu não consigo me concentrar em qualquer coisa na tela. Os sentimentos estão voltando e eles estão mais brutais do que nunca.

Eu finalmente faço o que qualquer pessoa na minha situação faria em tempos de aflição.

Eu chamo a minha mãe.

"Ei, Bella", diz ela ao telefone. "Eu estava justamente pensando em você. Está tudo bem?" Ela parece preocupada, e eu atribuo isso ao seu instinto de mãe estranhamente preciso. Ela sempre pode sentir quando as coisas não estão bem comigo mesmo quando ela está há centenas de quilômetros de distância.

Gostaria de saber quanto eu devo revelar para ela. Nós sempre fomos abertas uma com a outra, mas está tudo bem contar para a sua mãe que você seduziu um rapaz até que ele estivesse semi-nu e o deixou algemado a uma cama?

Ela pode desaprovar, mas não vai me julgar por isso. Ela vai me ouvir e ainda me aceitar no final de tudo isso.

"Não, mãe," eu digo. Eu posso sentir as lágrimas brotarem dos meus olhos, mas eu digo a ela de qualquer maneira. "Eu fiz algo do tipo ruim. Muito ruim, eu acho."

Por que eu me sinto tão merda sobre tudo isso? Ele mereceu. Certo?

"O que aconteceu querida?", ela pergunta realmente preocupada, e eu estou de repente derramando o meu coração a ela, dizendo-lhe cada última coisa que aconteceu desde a noite que James e eu terminamos. Eu choro entre as minhas palavras, e eu tenho vergonha de todas as partes envolvidas.

Ela escuta pacientemente. "Então, você fez toda essa confusão com ele, mas acabou gostando dele?", ela pergunta quando eu termino.

Eu suspiro e inutilmente limpo as minhas lágrimas com a mão. "Sim".

"Você já tentou falar com ele?"

"Por que, mãe?" Eu pergunto exasperada. "Eu sou apenas uma aposta estúpida para ele."

"Mas você disse que ele te impediu esta noite", diz ela. "Quando você estava empurrando-o para ir mais longe." Eu não acho que ela sequer se surpreendeu com a conversa que estamos tendo, porque sempre foi assim entre nós. Ela sempre me pareceu mais como uma amiga e protetora do que uma mãe.

"Sim, impediu", eu admito. Eu estou inquieta com isso. "Você acha que isso significa alguma coisa?" Eu me pergunto.

"Poderia, querida. A única maneira de saber ao certo é falar com ele."

"Ele me odeia agora."

"Você não sabe disso."

"Por que não? Tentei dedurá-lo. Eu talvez o fizesse, eu não sei. James não foi salvá-lo, embora."

"Vocês fizeram coisas ruins, Bella. Nem um de vocês se comportou de forma muito admirável nesta situação. Mas se vocês realmente gostam um do outro, vocês deveria tentar aprender com seus erros e, talvez, começar de novo."

"Eu não acho que estamos prontos para isso, mãe", eu digo desesperadamente. "Eu não acho que era destinado a ser. A coisa toda é muito estúpida. É apenas uma pequena queda... Tenho certeza de que irei superar isso em breve", eu digo, mas parece que é muito mais do que isso. Uma queda simples não deveria doer tanto.

"Bem, se você está certa, Bella", ela cede. "Só saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui para você, não importa o que você decidir."

Certamente, isso é suposto me fazer sentir melhor. Certamente, eu deveria ser confortada pelo fato de que a minha mãe, que está a várias centenas de quilômetros de distância, vai estar aqui para mim através do telefone depois que eu morrer por dentro. Sim, certamente.

"Isso é ótimo, mãe. Obrigada."

Eu não me sinto confortada pela nossa conversa. Mas onde faltou o conforto, eu encontrei a verdade em suas palavras.

Nós dois estávamos errados. Como resultado, nós dois estávamos mal. E talvez possamos aprender com esta charada e levar esse novo conhecimento com a gente, porque é tudo o que conseguimos ganhar.

_Quando você brinca com fogo, você se queima_.

Eu me esqueci de fechar a minha porta, de modo que Úrsula se enrola ao meu lado na cama e ronrona. E tanto quanto eu finjo que a detesto, eu me conforto com a presença dela no momento e, eventualmente, caio no sono, ignorando o meu telefone enquanto ele toca uma e outra vez na mesa de cabeceira.

* * *

**Quem será que está ligando? Enquanto vocês não recebem a resposta, que tal dar uma passadinha no perfil da minha sócia nesta fic e em Closer e Beta em Always Been You? Ufa! Vocês encontrarão muita coisa boa por lá!**

**www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)~annapap**

**Beijo e até terça!**


	25. Chapter 25

******Ana manda pedir desculpas pelo atraso... ela resolveu dar uma de Madonna - rsrsrsrs, mas o capítulo chegou na terça-feira, não é mesmo? Ana não tem com que se preocupar! Beijo, Sócia!**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

(Tradutora - Ana)**  
**

**~EPOV~**

_"Ei, você ligou para Bella..."_

Foda-se.

Eu terminei a chamada e bati meu telefone em cima da mesa do café, perguntando o que diabos eu estou fazendo. Eu já deixei duas mensagens para ela. Quantos até que estar desesperado? Quero parecer desesperado? É uma coisa boa estar desesperado neste tipo de situação?

Eu não esperava que ela respondesse seu telefone, mas isso não me impede de tentar. Eu só quero que ela me ouça por cinco minutos, mesmo que eu não mereça isso. Porque eu sou um merda egoísta assim.

Eu ligo para ela de novo.

_Por favor, atenda. Por favor, atenda..._

_"Ei, você ligou para Bella..."_

"Foda-se". Eu digo em voz alta desta vez e, impotente, ouço o resto da mensagem dela. Então eu começo o meu apelo desesperado para salvação, embora eu saiba que provavelmente seja inútil.

"Bella, eu sei que você está chateada. E eu não a culpo. Mas, _por favor_, me escute por cinco minutos. Se você ainda me odiar depois disso, eu vou deixá-la sozinho. Prometo. Isso tudo está tão fodido e... Deus, Bella. Eu realmente me importo com você. E eu não estou dizendo isso por causa da aposta. Eu nunca quis me importar com você, mas eu me importo. E eu sei que isso soa fodido também, mas Deus... Eu só quero fazer as coisas certo."

Eu paro e suspiro pesadamente, tentando reunir meus próximos pensamentos. Então sua caixa de mensagem de voz me corta, eu amaldiçoo novamente e atiro o telefone de lado, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Mas a tensão permanece lá, zombando e persistente.

Fiel à sua palavra, Emmett não oferece qualquer conselho na volta para casa. Eu acho que era de se esperar, considerando que eu, basicamente, evitei todos os seus conselhos anteriores. E nós ainda não estávamos nas melhores condições de conversa.

O silêncio foi quebrado apenas brevemente, e por uma simples declaração minha.

"Eu disse a ela que a levaria para o casamento de seu amigo amanhã."

Emmett bufou ofensivamente do assento do motorista. "De alguma forma, eu acho que deixar você preso à cabeceira meio que faz essa promessa nula e sem efeito."

Ele estava certo, é claro. Nem tenho certeza porque eu disse isso em voz alta. Ela obviamente não vai querer ficar confortável comigo no casamento dos amigos dela amanhã. Não agora.

Pensei em jogar a cabeceira fora, mas Demetri insistiu que ela tinha salvação. "A madeira está um pouco estilhaçada aqui, mas você pode facilmente perfurar um pouco mais alto quando você colocar os parafusos de volta e vai ficar boa como nova," explicou.

A cabeceira está encostada na parede do lado de fora da casa. Meu colchão de mola e a parte de baixo da cama permaneceram encostados na parede no andar de cima. E o meu corpo está encostado na parte de trás do sofá, derrotado e sem vontade de se mover. Eu não poderia me importar menos se a cabeceira da cama jamais fosse reparada. Eu honestamente acho que nunca mais vou olhar para uma da mesma forma.

Eu bato os dedos no apoio de braço, considerando ligar para Bella novamente, mas eu, eventualmente decidi contra isso. É tarde, Bella está ou adormecida ou me ignorando.

Quero ir ao seu apartamento - bater em sua porta e me recusar a sair até que ela escute - mas eu não acho que seja o melhor plano de ação. Sem falar que isso provavelmente me proporcionará um par de algemas reais antes do fim da noite.

Eventualmente, subo no meu carro e começo a andar. Não tenho destino em mente, mas o pensamento de sentar no meu sofá e não fazer nada é torturante. É tarde, mas eu não consigo dormir. E eu preciso me mover antes de ficar louco. Eu preciso manter minha mente ocupada, mesmo que seja em algo tão mundano como a condução.

Dirijo por quase duas horas, passando pelo apartamento da Bella duas vezes. Isso é assédio? Eu acho que provavelmente é, mas pelo menos não estou olhando para ela através de sua janela com um par de binóculos, ou algo _realmente_ assustador. Cada vez que passo por seu apartamento tento me convencer de que é acidental - apenas uma coincidência - mas eu sei que não é a verdade. Sei que sou realmente patético _assim_.

E eu nunca vou duvidar desse fato de novo, nem agora nem nunca, conforme ando até o carro de Bella e escrevo uma nota apressada na parte de trás da nota fiscal do McDonald's. Eu prendo-a cuidadosamente sob seu limpador de para-brisa, a escrita desleixada voltada para fora.

As palavras são simples. Elas são diretas. E, apesar de eu não deixar uma assinatura, posso garantir que ela vai saber de quem é.

_Sinto muito._

Eu quero fazer um monte de coisas para retratar minha tristeza. Eu quero escrever-lhe um poema triste ou comprar-lhe flores ou... algo assim. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas são boas o suficiente. Bella não pode ser comprada com flores. Não quando ela foi injustiçada do jeito que foi.

A única solução seria ela ouvir e entender. E se ela não entender, bem... Eu só posso esperar o melhor. Não acho que estou pronto para enfrentar os e-ses e as repercussões das minhas más decisões agora. Não depois de hoje.

Eu corro uma mão nervosa pelo meu cabelo enquanto dirijo carro. Eu me pergunto se é demais, e me pergunto se não é o suficiente. Não tenho nenhuma ideia do que estou fazendo, e estou perdido e desesperado para encontrar um caminho.

Ela merece mais do que um recibo gorduroso e velho pregado contra sua janela. Ela merece uma mensagem escrita no céu, no paraíso. Ela merece o mundo, e mesmo isso não seria suficiente.

Quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais a nota parece... um _insulto_.

Estou quase na minha casa quando colericamente decido virar. Eu rasgo na estrada, para seu estacionamento, e arranco a nota da janela. Faço uma bola na minha mão e a atiro ao chão.

Se isso é realmente o melhor que posso fazer, eu nem sequer mereço a chance de tentar.

**~BPOV~**

Por mais que eu não me sinta com vontade de sair de casa - tanto quanto quero ter pena de mim e sucumbir a uma espécie de hibernação triste para os próximos dez anos - eu ainda estou incrivelmente feliz por hoje. Porque hoje, meu melhor amigo vai se casar com sua alma gêmea. E não há nada que possa diminuir esse tipo de alegria por alguém que você ama.

Eu tento realmente não pensar em Edward quando acordo, mas é uma tarefa ainda mais difícil quando vejo que tenho quatro chamadas não atendidas dele. Eu também tenho dois correios de voz.

Meu peito aperta, mas eu não ouço as mensagens. _Talvez mais tarde._ Eu não vou arriscar ficar chateada e tornar as coisas menos agradáveis para Jake e Leah, porque hoje é o seu dia, não meu.

Eu ouço música alta e feliz enquanto estou me preparando para o casamento. Um pouco de Jimmy Buffett sempre faz o truque; nada eleva meu espírito mais alto do que o pensamento de um Cheeseburger in Paradise*.

_*Seria Cheeseburger no Paraíso, mas como é o nome da música, deixei em inglês._

Rose chega por volta de quatro horas com Emmett. Ele está elegante vestido em uma camisa de botões e calças, enquanto Rose usa um vestido verde combinando que abraça cada curva. Eles sorriem gentilmente para mim quando abro a porta e eu rapidamente os convido para dentro.

"Eu poderia ter dirigido, vocês sabem," eu digo a eles. Eu não estou com o objetivo de ser rude, mas certamente não quero a piedade deles sobre a minha situação com Edward.

"Claro que você poderia," Rose diz com desdém. "Mas eu queria que nós fôssemos juntos. Isso é o que os amigos fazem."

"Sim, Bella. Então, coloque o seu traseiro em marcha antes que nos atrasemos," Emmett acrescenta. Ursula corre até ele como se ansiosa para ver seu pai, ele rapidamente se agacha para pegá-la, arrulhando em seu ouvido.

"Emmett!" Rose repreende. "Coloque essa coisa para baixo agora. Você vai ter pelo de gato em cima de você!"

Emmett fica ofendido. "Ele vai sair com aquele rolo de pelo que você _insistiu_ em trazer." Ele revira os olhos. "E essa _coisa_ tem um nome. Deus, vocês mulheres são tão grosseiras."

"O rolo de pelos tem cerca de três folhas apenas sobrando. Esse gato é do tamanho de um mamute!"

"Você falaria sobre sua filha desta forma se ela estivesse acima do peso?" ele pergunta, indignado.

"Eu não iria alimentar minha filha vinte vezes por dia."

"Ela pode ter um problema de tireoide pelo o que sei."

"Eles fazem medicamentos para isso. E isso é mais uma razão para uma alimentação saudável."

"Ursula tem sim uma alimentação saudável! Mike compra Innova para ela. É orgânico e merda."

"E ele mistura com leite integral."

"Então?"

Rose dá um tapa em sua própria testa, exasperada. "Então, o leite integral é gordo, Emmett. Jesus."

Eu escorrego de volta para o meu quarto, silenciosamente abandonando o casal argumentativo. Eles nem sequer me notam sair. Eu ainda posso ouvir suas vozes à deriva através da porta fechada, as palavras abafadas, mas irritadas.

Depois de alguns minutos, Rose se junta a mim. "Hei," diz ela com cautela.

Estou no meu banheiro terminando minha maquiagem. "Hei," eu repito. Eu não viro quando ela entra, mas mesmo através da minha periférica posso dizer que ela está estranha.

"Quanto mais você tem que fazer?" ela pergunta.

"Estou quase pronta." Mantenho minhas frases curtas e no ponto. Eu deveria querer conversar, tirar minha mente das coisas, mas eu não consigo encontrar a energia para isso. E eu sei exatamente o que está na mente de Rose.

"Você nunca veio ontem à noite," ela diz. Ela se inclina na porta do meu banheiro, me olhando, e eu tento o meu melhor para ignorar seu olhar acusador.

"Eu sei."

"Você está bem?"

"Hmm mm." Concordo com a cabeça, conforme termino de aplicar rímel.

"Você tem certeza?"

Isso me enerva, e de repente estou cheia de irritação e falta de paciência. "Sim, Rose. Deus. Eu disse que estou bem. Eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok?"

Ela fica estoicamente na porta, não move um cílio com a minha explosão súbita. "Tudo bem, Bella." Sua voz é calma.

"E o que há com você, afinal?" Pergunto com raiva. Eu não quero ficar chateada, mas as emoções estão subitamente borbulhando para a superfície. E a raiva é muito melhor do que esse vazio que estou sentindo.

Ela estreita os olhos. "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou falando de você abrir sua boca para Emmett. _De novo._"

Seu rosto se contorce ao de surpresa. Finalmente, _finalmente_, ela parece incomodada com as minhas palavras. E eu estou feliz.

"Foi um acidente," ela murmura. "Ele só ficava indo e indo e - bem, eu deixei escorregar sobre as mensagens. E ele me rondou até que eu disse a ele, Bella eu não queria, eu juro! Mas ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo."

"Ele não sabe a menos que você lhe desse motivos para acreditar nisso," eu digo, indignada. Eu não sei por que de repente estou tão louca - eu realmente nem me importo que Emmett saiba. Sinceramente, eu estou feliz que alguém estava lá para ajudar Edward, porque eu não sei ao certo se James teria ajudado. E nada teria arruinado mais minha fachada do que voltar eu mesma para soltá-lo.

Mas isso é bom, jogar minhas frustrações em alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa realmente não mereça isso. Rose sempre teve uma boca do tamanho de New Hampshire. Ela nunca foi capaz de manter um segredo. Por que eu iria esperar que as coisas fossem diferentes agora?

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ela parece genuinamente angustiada, e eu começo a me sentir um pouco culpado por fazê-la se sentir assim. Meu raciocínio é egoísta.

"Está tudo bem, Rose," eu digo, relaxando um pouco. Eu até forço um pequeno sorriso. "Não é culpa sua. Essa coisa toda foi ideia minha."

Meus pensamentos voam para Edward de novo, e sinto o mesmo aperto na garganta - a mesma pressão no meu peito - e eu quero chafurdar na minha cama e chorar. Rose vê isso e silenciosamente envolve seus braços em volta do meu corpo, me dando um abraço carinhoso.

Ela pode ter se metido mais frequentemente do que devia, mas ela fez tudo com o melhor interesse no coração. Eu não posso suportar ficar brava com ela.

"Você e Emmett estão bem?" Eu pergunto, querendo tirar o foco de cima de mim e as razões por que eu estou chateada. Ela endurece em volta de mim.

"Estamos agora. Ele estava meio chateado no início."

Eu franzo a testa, confusa. Ele estava chateado por ela ter chamado Ursula de gordura?

"Por quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Ele estava convencido de que Edward estava indo conversar com você. Ele pensou que tinha finalmente chegado até ele, ou algo assim. Como _eu_ poderia saber isso?" Ela está indignada em sua resposta, a sua habitual auto-justiça voltando.

Eu me afasto dela, sentindo náuseas. "Do que você está falando?"

Ela franze a testa e me analisa com cuidado. "Quando eu disse a ele sobre o nosso plano," ela disse lentamente. Ela claramente acha que isso deveria ser óbvio, mas o pensamento não tinha nem mesmo passado pela minha cabeça. "Do que você acha que eu estava falando?"

Minha cara ruboriza conforme olho para longe e luto por uma desculpa. Eu apenas não posso pensar sobre isso.

Então, e daí se Edward ia conversar comigo? Isso quer dizer que ele está automaticamente perdoado? Não. Isso significa que eu o teria perdoado se a conversa tivesse acontecido? Não. Será que ele ainda merece tudo o que aconteceu?

"Eu acho que estou pronto," eu digo às pressas, ignorando completamente a questão de Rose. Ela percebe, mas, felizmente, não empurra.

"Tudo bem. Deixe-me ir limpar Emmett de pelos e nós vamos estar prontos também."

Eu sigo Rose para a sala. Eu não quero ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos, o que só vai me dar mais tempo para pensar, e ainda assim eu também não quero estar na mira minuciosa dos olhos julgadores dos dois. Mas tenho que fazer alguma coisa, e pelo menos dessa forma, talvez possamos falar sobre algo - ou _alguém_ - além de Edward.

Emmett está sentado no sofá, sacudindo uma fita no chão para Ursula para perseguir. Observar o movimento dela é quase como assistir a um filme em câmera lenta. Seu estômago gordo oscila de um lado para outro como um balanço, e eu meio que espero o estrondo de um trovão a entrar em erupção cada vez que suas patas gordinhas batem no chão.

Rose cava em sua bolsa pelo rolo de pelos dela. "Vamos, Emmett. Está na hora de ir." Ela está na frente dele e os dá uma olhada em sua camisa. "Vai levar meia hora para tirar os malditos pelos de você!"

Emmett suspira tristemente. Então, me vendo, ele dá um tapa no braço do sofá onde o tecido desfiado vagamente balança.

"Sim, Bella. Eu tenho o seu sofá. Ou eu deveria dizer _Mike_ tem o seu sofá." Ele sacode as sobrancelhas para mim. "Ele disse apenas disse para deixá-lo saber se algo assim acontecer."

Rose bufa. "Por que diabos ele não tira as garras dela?"

"Talvez porque ele não quer _torturá-la_," Emmett rudemente responde. Logo quando Rose abre a boca para argumentar, sou agredida com a mais fedida onda de ar da existência. A força do mau cheiro quase me joga aos meus pés; Rose tampa a boca e aperta seu rosto comicamente.

"Que _porra_ é essa?" ela berra. Mesmo Emmett está acenando com a mão na frente do rosto, tentando dispersar o cheiro.

"Bom Deus," eu digo, apertando a mão sobre minha boca e nariz. Não vale a pena respirar. Todos os pensamentos sobre _tudo_ vão voando para fora da janela quando eu luto para encontrar ar fresco.

"Seu estômago deve estar chateado," diz Emmett, mas, mesmo assim, ele move Ursula para longe e se embaralha para longe da área contaminada. Nós todas seguimos o exemplo.

"Deus, aquela coisa é nojenta," Rose resmunga. Eu interrompo logo quando Emmett abre a boca para argumentar.

"Tudo bem, pessoal. Estou pronta. Nós devemos ir se quisermos chegar lá um pouco mais cedo." Eu debato em deixar uma janela aberta para que o apartamento possa arejar, mas, eventualmente, decido contra.

Rose rapidamente tirou os pelos de Emmett, muito para seu desgosto, e, juntos, caminhamos para o térreo e entramos em sua SUV. Eu estive usando meus novos saltos durante os dez minutos e meus pés já estão feridos. E nós estivemos no carro por dois minutos antes de Rose achar mais pelo de gato na manga de Emmett e começa a reclamar porque ela não tinha mais folhas no rolo.

Eu suspiro e esfrego os olhos, com cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem que eu tinha acabado de aplicar. Este está parecendo ser um longo dia.

Chegamos cedo para ajudar a família de Leah com todos os preparativos de última hora. O casamento está ocorrendo em um grande parque que foi reservado para a ocasião. Um gazebo grande, decorado com uma multidão de fitas prata e preta, posiciona-se decididamente na frente de um aparato de cadeiras cobertas com fitas de forma semelhante. As cadeiras estão dispostas em duas partes, e no meio uma passagem polvilhada com pétalas de rosa vermelha. O pano de fundo do gazebo dá lugar a uma vista deslumbrante do parque aberto e, a vários quilômetros de distância, a marina.

Apesar da localização modesta, tudo é lindo. Estou admirada quando vejo isso. Mesmo Rose leva um momento para admirar tudo isso, enquanto Emmett assobia apreciativo.

"Droga, querida. Isso parece bastante fino," diz ele, e Rose sorri de alegria em admiração a seus amigos. Eu posso sentir meu espírito se elevando conforme minhas preocupações são momentaneamente esquecidas; sou mais do que feliz em cumprimentar a mãe de Leah, Sue, quando ela se aproxima de nós. Sue está praticamente brilhando de orgulho sorrindo calorosamente.

"É tão bom ver você, meninas! E quem é este belo rapaz?" Ela flutua para Emmett enquanto Rose faz as apresentações.

"Está quase tudo pronto," ela diz, uma vez que se cumprimentaram. "Mas Bella, o amigo de Leah, Andrew, está solteiro. Ele é bartender na recepção essa noite." Ela aponta para um lugar aberto, sem telhado, que está vários metros de distância, geralmente usado para entretenimento. "Eu tenho certeza que ele poderia ter alguma ajuda." Ela pisca e me enxota, na direção dele, e eu estou um pouco chocada que ela esteja tentando me juntar com esse cara aleatório. Eu não estou interessada, obrigada. Na verdade, eu não sei se vou algum dia estar pronta para fazer a dança de acasalamento com um homem novamente.

Mas Rose parece concordar, e assim que Sue está fora do alcance auditivo, ela diz: "Ele parece ser bonitinho." Sua voz é inocente, instigante, mas casual. E eu não sou enganada nem por um segundo.

"Não estou interessada, obrigada."

Ela levanta as duas mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu estava apenas dizendo que acho que ele é bonito. Posso acha que um cara é bonito se eu quiser."

"Então talvez _você_ deva ir ajudá-lo," eu digo maliciosamente.

"Hei!" Emmett parece ofendido.

"Desculpe, Emmett."

Rose suspira alto. "Vamos lá, então. Vamos encontrar uma cadeira para nós." Ela puxa o braço de Emmett e o leva embora.

"Não são todos eles marcados?" ele pergunta, mas eles estão muito longe para eu ouvir a resposta dela.

Eu fico sozinha por um momento, sem saber o que quero fazer. Eu olho para os meus pés, onde as lâminas de grama estão fazendo cócega na pele sob as tiras dos meus sapatos, e um momento de nostalgia toma conta de mim enquanto aprecio a brisa suave. Uma parte da minha mente acha que é sorte não está chovendo hoje, enquanto a maior parte gostaria que eu não estivesse aqui sozinho, mas com determinada companhia. E não porque quero impressionar aqueles que realmente não importam, mas porque gosto de sua presença muito mais do que deveria. E eu já sinto falta dele.

Alguém se aproxima de mim. Eu vejo seus brilhantes sapatos Nordstrom antes de levantar os olhos para encontrar os dele.

"Ei você aí," diz ele, sorrindo amplamente. Minha respiração prende de surpresa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Fui convidado."

"Convidado? Por quem, Jacob?"

"Sim. Entramos em contato no outro dia. Um convite de última hora, mas inferno, eu não perderia isso por nada do mundo."

"Oh". Eu baixo os olhos novamente, sentindo incerta e um pouco estranha sob o seu olhar. De repente eu não sei o que fazer com meus braços, então eu os cruzo na minha frente.

"Você está aqui com aquele... seu amigo?" ele pergunta, em voz baixa. É como se ele achasse que meu amigo está perto e pode ouvir por acaso, mas eu esmago rapidamente a ideia.

"Não, ele não pode vir." Eu deixo por isso mesmo, imaginando que não é de interesse dele.

"Ah. Bem, onde você está sentada?" ele pergunta, reunindo esperança de minhas palavras. Eu franzo a testa para ele, realmente confusa por sua persistência.

"Eu realmente preferia não sentar junto, Tyler," eu digo. Mantenho minha voz firme e uniforme, na esperança de transmitir a minha certeza na decisão.

Ele parece confuso. "Como assim?"

"Eu não tenho certeza do que Rose disse que no outro dia, mas eu não estou procurando um relacionamento. Acho que só preciso pensar em mim por um tempo." Eu não me incomodo de trazer o passado - como ele me deixou antes - porque é notícia velha, e prefiro não ir lá. Não preciso colocar para fora todas as razões porque não quero estar mais com ele. Eu não faço.

"Eu nunca disse nada sobre um relacionamento," ele diz rapidamente. Ele está ofendido, mas eu não me importo. Um encontro com ele é a última coisa que eu queria hoje.

"Então aonde você quer chegar?"

"Eu não posso falar com você? O que, não podemos ser amigos agora?"

Eu o estudo um momento. Podemos ser amigos, depois de tudo que aconteceu? É isso que ele quer? E isso é algo que _eu_ quero?

Talvez um dia, mas simplesmente não é algo que eu desejo no momento.

"Não agora," eu digo claramente. Não me preocupo em poupar seus sentimentos - eu sinto como se os meus tivessem sido pisados e pisoteados, e repará-los não deixou energia para cuidar dos outros. Ele é um menino grande. Ele pode lidar com isso.

Mas diante da expressão ferida dele eu adiciono rapidamente: "Talvez um dia."

"O que você disser, Bella", ele diz, não convencido. Ele está irritado. "Eu só espero que o tal Edmund te trate bem."

Fico de boca aberta para ele. Edmund? _Edmund?_ Quem diabos é nomeado _Edmund _ainda? Ele obviamente falou o nome errado de propósito... e eu quero bater nele por isso. Sem mencionar que ele está, sem saber, jogando as lembranças desagradáveis da noite de ontem na minha cara.

Eu me endireito, ficando de pé na minha altura total e, em seguida, alguma mais com meu salto alto - embora eu ainda seja quase uma cabeça mais baixa que ele - e olho-o diretamente nos olhos. Eu vejo uma grande oportunidade para atacá-lo, para dizer algo desagradável - para, talvez, jogar o nosso passado em seu rosto e fazê-lo se sentir culpado. Eu vejo uma oportunidade para derrubá-lo comigo quando nossos erros estão em causa.

Mas isso vai me dar a satisfação que busco? Ou eu deveria ser a pessoa mais esperta, só dessa vez, e deixá-lo ir?

Ele olha para mim, os olhos desafiadores. Ele sabe o que ele acabou de fazer e ele está me esperando para reagir.

Mas não vou fazer isso. Não há nada a ganhar por fazer outra pessoa se sentir uma merda, exceto que isso faz eu me sentir uma merda também. É simplesmente errado, vejo isso agora.

"O nome dele é Edward, Tyler," digo calmamente. Estou surpresa em como minha voz soou firme e suave. "E obrigada. Eu não iria me contentar com nada menos."

A mandíbula de Tyler tenciona e suaviza. Ele claramente não estava esperando tal comentário, mas sua surpresa está bem contida enquanto passo por ele para encontrar Rose e Emmett. Eu sinto seus olhos perfurando minhas costas, mas, felizmente, ele não me segue.

Rose e Emmett estão sentados lado a lado, de mãos dadas e conversando em voz baixa. Eles não estão discutindo, dessa vez, e a forma como se inclinam para o outro enquanto conversavam em voz baixa é meio... doce.

Eu limpo minha garganta para alertá-los da minha presença e ter um assento. Ambos chegam para trás e sorriem para mim. As pessoas estão lentamente preenchendo os lugares ao redor de nós.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Rose pergunta. "Eu vi você falando com Tyler-"

"Eu estou bem", eu digo rapidamente, interrompendo-a. Dou-lhe um sorriso tenso, mas com toda a honestidade, eu realmente estou bem. Na verdade, foi _bom_ fazer algo que foi bom para mim - algo que foi honesto e maduro, e nos deixou sentindo como pessoas boas quando acabou.

"Ok," ela diz, sorrindo agradecida. Ela acredita em mim.

Mais algumas pessoas fazem o seu caminho até nós, e nós nos divertimos com conversa fiada enquanto a hora para o casamento se aproxima. Meu pai senta ao meu lado apenas alguns minutos antes da cerimônia começar, seu usual comportamento sereno atrasado e apressado.

"Não achei que ia chegar a tempo," ele sussurra às pressas. "Eu saí mais de quatro horas atrás! Eu estava preocupado que tivesse que ficar na parte de trás. Obrigado por me guardar um lugar."

O joelho esquerdo de Charlie é ruim, uma doença agravada pela chuva constante, e ficar de pé sobre ele por um longo período de tempo teria sido torturante. Dou-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador.

"É claro."

O casamento é lindo. Jacob, meu bom amigo e confidente constante, está no altar em um smoking bonito, com um colete vermelho. Ele está nervoso, eu posso dizer, mas ele mantém a compostura enquanto observa a multidão, esperando ansiosamente por sua noiva. Seu padrinho, Paul, sussurra algo em seu ouvido e Jacob abaixa a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente.

Leah está deslumbrante em seu esbelto vestido bege, com um elegante laço vermelho amarrado na lateral. Seu cabelo é cacheado, empurrado para trás em sua testa com clipes de flores brancas, e as mechas em espiral frouxamente ao redor de seus ombros. Sua pele impecável é ruborizada com um pequeno tom de rosa quando ela sorri com adoração para seu logo-será marido.

Eu não posso ajudar. Tenho honestas lágrimas nos olhos enquanto assisto Jacob recitar seus votos, prometendo honrar e amar a sua esposa para sempre e sempre. Não costumo chorar em casamentos - nem mesmo naquele que tomei uma cotovelada no nariz pelo buquê -, mas vendo Jacob tão feliz faz algo comigo, e em poucos minutos estou fungando uma tempestade, e tentando conter o fluxo de ranho com nada, mas minhas mãos molhadas, e meio lenço que Rose ofereceu para compartilharmos.

Depois que Jacob beijou sua noiva, todo mundo se levantou para aplaudir. Eles tiraram um monte de fotos - quase mil, ou algo assim, ao que parece – e, enquanto isso, fizemos nosso caminho para a área de recepção. Há um bar aberto e hors d'oeuvres* situados entre dois bolos de casamento gigante. Para a esquerda está um palco onde a banda está se arrumando. O sol está se pondo e cada mesa, definidas a vários metros de distância da pista de dança e da parte da recepção em si, está iluminada por uma vela e adornada com um vaso com uma pequena e única rosa vermelha.

_*Francês metido para 'aperitivos'._

Jacob e Leah fazem seu caminho para cortar o bolo. Eles compartilham sua primeira dança, em seguida, Leah dança com seu irmão mais novo, Seth, no lugar de seu pai, que morreu vários anos antes.

Paul e Embry fazem seu caminho até mim e nos envolvemos em conversa fiada, nossa conversa constantemente dançando de volta para Jacob, e como nós nunca imaginamos que ele seria o primeiro a se casar, enquanto desenterramos memórias antigas e histórias do nosso passado. Eles sempre me provocavam sem piedade, mas hoje parece haver uma trégua tácita. Nossa atenção está no casal feliz - esta é a sua noite - e tenho vergonha que eu tinha pensado que seria de outra maneira.

Nós ficar até tarde, desejando aos nossos amigos um bom tempo quando eles saem para começar sua lua de mel. Oferecemos para ajudar a limpar, mas Sue imediatamente nos enxota para longe.

"Eu já paguei alguém para ajudar a fazer isso, Bella," ela diz com desdém. "Vocês crianças vão se divertir."

Mas quando eu tento ir embora ela me agarra pelo braço de repente. "Ei, você teve uma chance de falar com Andrew?" ela pergunta, seus olhos passando sugestivamente para o bar. Andrew está lá limpando, alheio à nossa conversa.

Eu tinha resmungado algumas palavras para Andrew ao receber minhas bebidas, mas isso foi tudo. Ele era bonito. Ele parecia simpático, também. Mas eu não podia tirar a minha mente de um homem o suficiente para realmente apreciar outro.

"Nós conversamos um pouco," eu digo com sinceridade. "Mas eu não estou realmente interessada no momento."

"Isso é uma vergonha," ela diz, balançando a cabeça. "Ambos são bons partidos. E solteiros, também! Uma vergonha."

"Certo. Bem, talvez um dia," eu disse, tentando acalmar o ataque súbito de decepção dela. Ela acena com a cabeça ansiosamente, sorri simpaticamente, e concede-me um adeus final antes de nos separarmos.

Eu não estou ofendida por seu comportamento - se alguma coisa, eu estou indiferente. Não é apenas sobre ser solteira ou comprometida, mas em estar com alguém que você realmente se importa. Porque, do contrário, é tudo uma perda de tempo. Não há nenhum ponto.

Uma vez que Emmett e Rose me deixam em meu apartamento, vou para o meu carro para recuperar meu iPod. Estou exausta e meus pés estão dormentes - eu também tenho uma maciça barriga de grávida de toda a comida e álcool que consumi - mas estou, em geral, satisfeita com os acontecimentos de hoje. Estou satisfeita comigo mesma.

Eu pego meu iPod e subo as escadas. Eu sinto algo no meu sapato e olho para baixo, percebendo rapidamente que o meu salto fino espetou um pedaço de papel. Pego-o e distraidamente revelo a folha amassada.

A nota tem duas palavras, as letras rabiscadas e desleixadas. A escrita é ao mesmo tempo familiar e estranha, e é preciso um momento antes do reconhecimento vir.

Minha respiração engata, porque sei que ele esteve aqui. Eu rapidamente olho em volta, uma parte de mim ansiosa para encontrá-lo esperando, essa mesma parte de mim decepcionada ao descobrir que eu estou sozinha.

Mas é melhor que ele não esteja aqui. Precisamos conversar, eventualmente, mas eu também preciso de tempo para digerir tudo. Preciso pensar e considerar, e saber exatamente como eu me sinto quando enfrentá-lo novamente.

Porque na próxima vez que eu enfrentá-lo, me comprometo a ser completamente honesta. Sobre tudo.

* * *

**Bella está disposta a conversar... e eu tenho que dizer: não consigo odiar Edward - meu amor por ele não deixa. Sabemos que mais cedo ou mais tarde as coisas se ajeitam, não é mesmo? Ou não? ;)**

**Beijo e até quinta!**

**Nai.**


	26. Chapter 26

******Recadinho para vocês no final!**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

(Tradutora - Nai)

**~BPOV~**

Na semana seguinte, eu mergulhei no meu trabalho. Evitar tornou-se a minha nova estratégia - Eu evito as ligações de Edward, eu evito a persistência de Rose para sair, e eu evito a _conversa_ que Emmett parece ter a intenção de ter comigo. A única coisa que eu não evito é trabalhar, porque é a única coisa que parece tirar a minha mente os meus problemas atuais.

Edward liga várias vezes ao dia. Ele ainda vem até aqui algumas vezes, mas eu não estou em casa ou eu ignoro as batidas. Mesmo quando ele não está por perto a sua presença me rodeia, devido ao bombardeio constante de flores e bichinhos de pelúcia e dos cartões com "Lamento muito" e "Por favor, vamos conversar" que ele me envia. Meu apartamento neste momento se parece com uma floricultura particular, o cheiro irresistível e a beleza das flores nunca me deixa esquecer o que aconteceu. Eu meio que odeio Edward por não me dar o espaço que eu quero, mas como ele poderia saber se eu não estou falando com ele? Além do fato de que eu o acorrentei e basicamente disse a ele para ir para o inferno, é claro.

Na segunda-feira, enquanto eu estou no trabalho, ele cobre o meu carro com flores. Meus colegas de trabalho acham que tenho um namorado muito romântico, e eu não tenho o coração ou energia para corrigi-los. As pétalas parecem neve quando voam para fora do meu carro quando eu saio do estacionamento para ir para casa.

Emmett pega Ursula no mesmo dia. Deixo a chave para que ele possa vir enquanto eu estou trabalhando e não ter que lidar com ele - evitando assim a _conversa_ - mas depois eu me sinto mal por não conseguir dizer adeus à besta. Por mais fedorenta e repugnante que ela seja, eu irei realmente sentir a sua falta um pouco. Ela era a única em toda esta charada fodida que não tinha motivos torcidos, e eu valorizo sua simplicidade.

Sem ela meu apartamento parece vazio. Agora já não cheira a pelo e cocô, e quando eu arrasto os móveis, milagrosamente não encontro chumaços de pelo meia hora depois. Mas está calmo - eu não posso mais ouvi-la miar em torno ou os rolos borbulhantes de seu sistema digestivo, enquanto ela inala uma tigela inteira de comida. E na ausência de som vem a solidão.

Eu não durmo bem à noite. Eu fico acordada por horas pensando em Edward - Eu me pergunto o que ele está fazendo, eu fico obcecada para saber se ele está com outra mulher, e releio suas mensagens e considero retornar as suas chamadas. Mas eu não faço nada para aliviar esses pensamentos, constantemente me garantindo que eu preciso de mais tempo para pensar e considerar tudo o que aconteceu.

Eu sinto falta de Edward - dolorosamente - mas eu não quero que este anseio, este _desejo_ de sua presença, afete as minhas decisões quando se trata do que é melhor para mim. Eu quero estar em um estado saudável e lúcido.

Mas eu quero Edward. Eu quero ouvir desculpas válidas e um pedido de desculpas sincero e eu quero perdoá-lo. Mas seria realmente sábio? Poderíamos ser qualquer coisa... mais? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Eu me sinto como um zumbi no trabalho. Estou privada de sono e cansada, meus pensamentos ameaçando me afastar cada vez até que eu permita que qualquer tipo de fraqueza escorregue pela minha fachada. Mas eu estou dedicada, realizando mais nestes poucos dias poucos do que eu normalmente concluo em um mês.

Eu faço as pazes com o meu amor por escrever durante minhas noites em casa. Eu me perco em um mundo de fantasia - um onde eu dito os resultados, as ações, e as consequências das decisões tomadas pela minha personagem. É a única saída segura da realidade que eu posso encontrar.

Isso se torna uma espécie de rotina. Eu meio que esperava Edward em meu apartamento quando saio do trabalho, talvez para rastejar ou oferecer um pedido de desculpas pessoalmente. Ou talvez seja apenas o que eu esteja esperando que aconteça, como ele sugeriu que faria por várias vezes em suas mensagens. Mas eu devo tê-lo assustado com as algemas. Todos os dias, minha porta está vazia.

Em seguida, na quarta-feira à noite, tudo muda.

Saio do trabalho um pouco atrasada, como é a norma, esta semana, corro para o meu carro com minha cabeça baixa enquanto tento administrar uma pilha de papéis que está escapando das minhas garras. Eu decidi levar algum trabalho para casa comigo esta noite. Mas olhando para cima, eu encontro uma figura alta encostada em meu carro e minha respiração falha.

O fluxo de adrenalina é quase instantâneo, enquanto a minha freqüência cardíaca e respiração aceleram. Eu posso praticamente ouvir o som errático batendo contra o meu peito; meus pés tornam-se pesados como chumbo.

Ele me chama a atenção quando me aproximo e oferece um sorriso sádico. Meu estômago se agita com a visão e a bile rasteja pela minha garganta.

Ele se afasta do meu carro e fica de frente para mim. Eu paro a vários metros de distância, avaliando cuidadosamente a situação. Ele quer algo de mim – por qual outro motivo ele estaria aqui? - E a minha mente corre com as possibilidades desagradáveis.

Eu endireito a minha postura, recusando-me a recuar para ele. Recusando-me a expor qualquer fraqueza.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, James?" Eu pergunto. Minha voz quebra um pouco quando pronuncio o seu nome, e eu estou tão furiosa que o meu corpo traiçoeiramente delata a minha ansiedade à sua presença.

Ele sorri, e eu sou imediatamente repelida pela visão. "O quê? Não podemos ser amigos agora?"

_Sobre a porra do meu corpo morto_.

"O que você quer, _James_? " Repito. Minha voz é firme neste momento.

"Eu só queria ver como a minha Swan favorita está", diz ele facilmente.

Reviro os olhos enquanto um milhão de maneiras para incapacitá-lo passam pela minha mente. Eu poderia chutá-lo nas canelas ou no saco. Eu poderia puxar aquele cabelo feminino ou arrancar seus olhos com as unhas. Eu poderia até mesmo quebrar o seu dedo mindinho fraco.

"Nunca estive melhor", eu minto, empurrando-o para abrir a porta do carro. Ele não iria realmente fazer alguma coisa contra mim... certo? Mas a sua altura e tamanho, uma vez atraente, são enervantes no momento. Eu só quero entrar no meu carro e ir embora.

Ele não me dá espaço para se movimentar, mas ele não me toca também.

"É mesmo?" Ele dá uma risadinha, fazendo com que meu braço inteiro a se contorça. Eu não quero nada mais do que varrer o sorriso repulsivo do seu rosto. "Ouvi dizer que você está namorando o Cullen agora," ele continua.

Faço uma pausa quando percebo o que ele quis dizer. _Ele acha que Edward e eu ainda estamos juntos_. Ele está tentando descobrir quem ganhou a aposta?

Estou de repente um pouco irritada por Edward não ter apenas admitido que perdeu. Mas estou aliviada que James não tenha ganhado. Por mais que eu queira que nenhum dos dois ganhe - tanto quanto eu quero que essa maldita aposta nunca tenha sido feita para começar - Eu prefiro levar James abaixo um pino ou dois.

Eu me viro para encará-lo, reinando em toda a minha confiança. "Sim, e daí?" Eu digo maliciosamente.

Ele continua com os sorrisinhos e lambe os lábios lentamente. "Então, como é que vai?"

"Ótimo," eu digo. "Estamos muito felizes juntos."

"Uh huh", diz ele, pensativo. Ele esfrega o queixo com os dedos. "Eu vi você sair da casa dele outro dia."

Eu franzo a testa. Eu não tenho idéia do que ele está tramando. Obviamente não era _eu_ deixando a casa de Edward. Ele viu outra mulher? O pensamento me faz sentir náuseas.

Mas talvez ele só esteja tentando medir a minha reação a esta acusação. Eu deixando a casa dele no período da manhã seria insinuar que eu dormi com ele, afinal.

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele. "Você está me perseguindo agora?" Eu pergunto. "Edward e eu nos amamos. O que fazemos não é nem nunca foi da sua conta." Eu quase não consigo acreditar nas palavras que a minha boca está vomitando. _Quase_.

A mandíbula de James afrouxa em estado de choque, sua boca aberta. "Você está me gozando?" Seu tom é de acusação.

Eu rapidamente olho ao redor para ver se mais alguém está próximo. Existem dois colegas de trabalho a vários metros de distância, fora da faixa de audição - mas certamente não se eu gritar - e sua presença me dá conforto.

Eu tento pensar no que dizer, mas antes que eu possa formular uma resposta, James cospe "Você acha que ele te ama? O Cullen não ama você. Você é uma aposta para ele, Bella. Aposto que ele não conseguiu foder você e estava determinado a provar que eu estou errado. Mas, felizmente para ele, você é uma vagabundinha ingênua depois de tudo."

Eu quero ser a pessoa superior - praticar o que aprendi com Tyler e ir embora - mas o meu corpo reage perante a minha mente, assim que termina de processar a sua declaração. Eu ouço uma pancada forte, seguida de uma dor insuportável através da minha mão ainda em punho e, de repente James está tropeçando para trás enquanto segura o seu rosto.

Eu estou vendo vermelho. Literalmente. O sangue derramando entre seus dedos, em toda a frente da sua camisa de flanela ridícula que é _tão_ da última década, e ele está xingando e expelindo uma tempestade de gotas vermelhas com cada respiração abafada. Eu recuo e dou um passo atrás para evitar o spray, meus olhos arregalados com horror pelo que eu acabei de fazer.

Eu nunca soquei ninguém antes. _Nunca_. E eu tenho certeza de que minha mão está quebrada, porque a dor é mil vezes pior do que quando eu tive aquele pequeno tête-à-tête com o concreto, há duas semanas.

"Sua puta fodida!" James ruge. Espalhando sangue em todos os lugares, inclusive em mim, e eu faço uma investida desesperada para a alça da minha porta do carro para que eu possa escapar de sua ira crescente.

Ele me segura, realmente em uma aderência muito dolorosa no meu antebraço, mas eu milagrosamente arrebato-me para longe dele e me jogo dentro do carro. Eu tranco todas as portas e engato a ré, acelerando fora do estacionamento como se o inferno estivesse correndo atrás de mim. Meio que está.

Eu passo com o carro a poucos centímetros dos dedos de James - não que eu não tenha tentado passar por cima deles - e eu o vejo gritando e xingando no meu espelho retrovisor enquanto eu alcanço velocidade já na vista. Meu coração está batendo a mil milhas por minuto quando o perco de vista.

Há algo molhado no meu braço, então quando eu sinto que estou segura, eu olho para baixo para ver uma mancha gigante de sangue. Está parcialmente seca e completamente repugnante. Eu quero parar e vomitar, ou pelo menos tentar, mas não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu parar antes de colocar pelo menos vinte milhas entre mim e aquele verme.

Com a minha mão dolorida e roxa eu tento pescar o meu celular da bolsa. A dor é insuportável e minha mão inteira está inchada, mas acabo por conseguir. Eu busco o número de Rose na discagem rápida.

"Hei, Bella", ela cumprimenta.

"Rose". Minha voz está trêmula e eu percebo que este pequeno fiasco me afetou mais do que eu imaginava. "Acho que eu quebrei a minha mão. Eu estou indo para o hospital. Posso ficar com você esta noite?"

"Você o quê? Como diabos você quebrou a mão?", pergunta ela, confusa.

"Eu vi James."

"Oh inferno, _o que ele fez_, porra?" Ela está furiosa, e com razão, mas eu ainda hesito diante do seu tom áspero.

"Não é grande coisa", minto. "Ele apenas... disse algumas coisas e eu bati nele."

"Sério?" Sua voz de repente fica dramaticamente mais leve. Eu posso dizer que ela está contente por eu não ter sido atacada ou algo assim, para não mencionar que ela está provavelmente em choque por eu finalmente ter me defendido.

"Sim".

"Bem, graças a Deus. Quero dizer, se ele tivesse te atacado... eu faria ... porra, eu vou encontrá-la no hospital em dez minutos."

"Obrigada, Rose."

"Claro. E não vá a lugar algum."

Ela desliga na minha cara, como de costume costume, e eu não posso evitar e suspiro de alívio.

Passei quase três horas na sala de emergência. Eles fizeram um raio-x da minha mão antes de revelar que ele _está_ quebrada, mais provavelmente torcida novamente, e eles insistem em colocar um gesso. Eu discuto com eles por aproximadamente quinze minutos - desde que eu possa legitimamente lutar antes de me entregar. Eu odeio gesso e insisto que vou usar a cinta durante todo o tempo que for recomendado, mas quando a enfermeira me ouve sussurrar para Rose que eu só vou tirá-la assim que chegar em cada, a idéia é ignorada.

Eu quero matar enfermeiras espiãs.

Rose segura minha mão enquanto a enfermeira faz a IV para a minha dose habitual de medicação para dor. Não é bem o mesmo que perder-me no doce aroma do peito de Edward, mas é tudo que eu tenho.

Depois do meu encontro louco com James - e após ser exposta a hospitais e á merda de agulhas _novamente_ - Eu estou achando que a dor em meu peito é latejante e dolorosa, e eu sinto falta de Edward mais do que eu jamais senti antes.

Eu começo a chorar depois de receber uma dose de morfina. Grandes lágrimas silenciosas rolam pelo meu rosto e eu faço uma débil tentativa de afastá-las.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Rose pergunta, alarmada.

"Oh, analgésicos, às vezes deixam as pessoas um pouco emocionais", garante a enfermeira, Rose e balança a cabeça em compreensão. Eu não me incomodo em corrigi-las.

Rose recebe um telefonema e decide atender na área de espera. Eu não sei quanto tempo ela fica por lá. Eu nem sequer ouço o seu retorno.

Depois de alguns momentos, eu começo a concordar. A dor na minha mão ainda está lá - um pulsar fraco que mal é registrado no fundo da minha mente - mas a dor emocional é mascarada pela morfina. Rose começa a acariciar a minha cabeça com suas unhas longas e loucas e a sensação é calmante, a combinação desses relaxantes persuadindo-me a dormir.

Eu sou acordada por um médico amigo que vem para engessar a minha mão. Eu fecho meus olhos contra a luz irritante acima da minha cabeça e tento me ajustar a todo o processo. Ele fala principalmente com Rose, que prova ser uma conversadora muito melhor, e eu só pego breves, fragmentos de suas conversas.

Eu ainda estou insanamente sonolenta quando saio do hospital.

"Você precisa que eu te leve até o seu apartamento para pegar alguma coisa?" ela me pergunta enquanto eu me afundo no banco do passageiro do carro dela. Eu estou pronta para tirar uma soneca contra a lateral da sua porta.

"Não. Ele sabe onde eu moro", eu ameaçadoramente respondo. "Será que eu posso vestir algo seu?"

Eu sei que as roupas dela não irão me servir, mas quem disse que eu me importo?

"Claro."

Rose passa pelo drive thru de uma farmácia para comprar os meus analgésicos. Eu nem me lembro da viagem para casa, a próxima coisa que eu sei é que ela está me puxando para fora do carro, me ajudando a dar os passos até o seu apartamento. Ela me coloca em seu quarto de hóspedes e eu durmo com as minhas roupas, a exaustão emocional e medicação para a dor finalmente me nocauteando.

**~EPOV~ **

Os dias passam e eu sou uma bagunça completa.

Eu debato aparecer na porta de Bella no sábado e levá-la ao casamento como planejado anteriormente. Mas uma breve conversa com Emmett me convence de que não é uma boa idéia.

"Cara, ela deixou você _acorrentado à cama."_ Ele enfatiza este ponto com uma onda rápida da sua mão. "Você não pode simplesmente aparecer na casa dela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bem, a menos que você use um suporte atlético de aço ou algo assim, porque ela provavelmente irá castrá-lo."

"Mas, então, talvez pudéssemos conversar," eu pateticamente argumento.

"Você só ir fazê-la ir para o casamento de sua amiga totalmente irritada. Ela provavelmente vai chorar e essas merdas e os olhos dela ficarão como os de um guaxinim... e você sabe como são as meninas sobre com essas coisas. Ela vai ressentir-se para sempre se você a fizer ir para algum lugar com olhos de guaxinim".

Eu finalmente disse a Emmett os termos da aposta, e ele concordou que era apenas uma situação fodida a qual eu me encontrava. Ele até simpatizou um pouco, eu acho, mas no final a sua resposta foi a que eu esperava. Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas e disse: "Isso é tudo meio que fodido, cara. Mas agora você sabe que uma aposta não é o caminho para resolver seus problemas. Talvez você devesse deixar Bella em paz por um tempo. Você poderia também... eu não sei ... contar as suas perdas neste momento."

Conte as minhas perdas? Como apenas... desistir?

Se Bella não quiser nada comigo, eu vou encontrar uma maneira de lidar com isso. É definitivamente o que mereço. Mas acho que ela pelo menos tem o direito de saber por que eu fiz a aposta em primeiro lugar. Dessa forma, talvez ela possa realmente seguir em frente.

Talvez seja egoísta, mas eu só quero que ela _saiba_. Eu quero que ela ouça toda a história em vez da versão mal interpretada. Eu quero que ela saiba que não foi por um pouco mais de dinheiro ou um carro. Dessa forma, ela pode pelo menos me odiar corretamente.

Eu mergulho no mundo das obsessões com Bella. Eu ligo para ela muito mais vezes do que é considerado adequado e peço a ela para falar comigo de novo e de novo. Eu envio buquês de flores diversas ao longo do dia e loto a sua caixa de entrada com mensagens. Em um correio de voz eu ainda ofereço uma explicação meia-boca do que aconteceu, mas não tenho certeza de que ela ouviu.

Segunda-feira é um dia moderadamente fraco, o que é uma sorte. Me dá tempo para conduzir o plano 'reconquistar Bella' durante a minha hora de almoço e deixar uma enorme quantidade de flores espalhadas por todo o seu carro, uma inspiração que veio do nada. Mas parece romântico - não há nenhuma maneira de ela não ver, pelo menos - então eu sigo em frente.

Eu ligo para James naquela noite, para admitir a minha perda, mas ele não atende. Em vez disso, ele liga de volta às três da manhã quando estou dormindo.

Terça-feira é louca novamente. Eu consego escapar entre reuniões para ligar para Bella e mandar mais flores para o seu apartamento, mas caso contrário, eu estou envolvido em reunião após reunião sem muito tempo para pensar. Eu quase me esqueço de almoçar e chego em casa com mais de duas horas de atraso.

Eu ligo para James novamente. Meu estômago fica em nós toda vez que eu antecipo este telefonema, é realmente meio que nauseante.

Mas desta vez, ele atende. E em vez de sua arrogância normal, ele realmente parece um pouco chateado.

"Alô?"

"Hei, cara", eu digo, forçando uma calma inexistente às minhas palavras. Minhas mãos já estão começando a suar um pouco, e eu decido que o melhor é ir em frente e colocar tudo para fora. "A aposta acabou."

"Oh, é mesmo?" diz ele com raiva, e eu fico realmente um pouco surpreso com sua reação. "E quando você estava pensando em me dizer isso?"

"Umm..."

"Você sabe o quê, homem? Está tudo bem. Você conseguiu seduzir a cadela rainha do gelo afinal das contas. Eu não sei o que diabos você lhe ofereceu, mas deve ter sido bom, pois ela alegou que está apaixonada e essas merdas. Que piada, certo? Acho que você nunca lhe contou sobre a aposta, hein?" Seu tom é rancoroso e acusatório. "Não se preocupe, Eddie. Eu fiz questão que ela soubesse. E você tem sorte de eu não processar a bunda dela", ele continua.

Eu estou mais do que confuso. Por um momento, eu não estou nem mesmo certo do que dizer.

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Eu finalmente pergunto.

"Ah, então ela não lhe contou como me atacou hoje?"

Eu não sei como responder a isso, então eu não digo nada.

Bella _atacou_ ele?

"Seja como for, homem. Acordo é acordo. Eu lhe dei a minha palavra por isso vou deixar sua irmã provocadorazinha de pau em paz."

Eu sinto meu temperamento esquentar substancialmente diante das palavras dele. Se eu pudesse passar pelo telefone e matá-lo, eu provavelmente o faria.

"James..." Eu começo, incomodado com a sensação de calor.

"Mais tarde, mano." Ele desliga o telefone bruscamente. Eu fico olhando para o telefone por alguns momentos, me perguntando se é realmente isso. Gostaria de saber se eu ganhei, embora eu realmente não tenha... ganhado.

Mas por que em nome de Deus Bella diria a James, nós estamos apaixonados? Será que ela não me odeia? Ela não atendeu nenhuma das minhas chamadas esse tempo todo. Ela me ignorou de forma tão eficaz como se eu não existisse.

E ela _atacou_ ele?

O pensamento dela se colocar em qualquer tipo de perigo por causa daquele idiota me irrita. Eu não sei se ele não fez nada contra ela em primeiro lugar, sendo a fonte tão confiável que ele é, eu pego instantaneamente o meu celular de novo onde eu inutilmente disco o número dela.

Toca e vai para a caixa postal, então eu tento novamente. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez.

Mas, na terceira tentativa é óbvio que eu não irei chegar a lugar nenhum, como esperado, e eu já estou fora da porta com as chaves na mão. Eu não sei o que estou planejando exatamente. Eu só sei que tenho que vê-la, saber que ela está bem. Eu preciso ver isso com meus próprios olhos.

Eu ligo para Emmett em um esforço para obter alguma informação - ou, talvez, obter o número de Rose, que eu acho que será a melhor pessoa para entrar em contato nesta situação - mas ele não atende também.

Estou quase em Seattle quando ele liga de volta.

"Que diabos está acontecendo, homem?" Eu praticamente grito. "Eu já te liguei uma centena de vezes."

"Cara, se acalme. Não é a porra do apocalipse quando eu não estou com o meu telefone ligado", ele responde, e sua voz ligeiramente confusa instantaneamente me dá nos nervos.

"O inferno que não é. Eu preciso do número de Rosalie."

"Por quê?"

"Acabei de falar com James e ele disse que Bella o atacou", eu explico. "Eu quero saber o que diabos está acontecendo. Você já falou com ela? Você sabe se ela está bem?"

"Sim, homem Ela está no hospital..."

"ELA ESTÁ ONDE?!"

"_Acalme-se_, Edward! Me deixa explicar."

Isso prova ser uma façanha impossível, mas eu estou desesperado para ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. "Certo, certo. Diga-me o que aconteceu."

"Bem, pelo que Rose me disse, eles tiveram um pequeno confronto. Ele disse algumas coisas... Eu não sei o que - e ela o socou no nariz. Mas ela também machucou a mão no processo".

Eu solto um gemido. Eu quero _matar_ James. Eu quero passar por cima das pernas dele com o meu carro. Eu quero quebrar cada único osso daquelas mãos. Eu quero...

"Isso é tudo que eu sei, homem" Emmett continua. "Acho que ele levou a pior. Tanto quanto eu sei, Bella está bem, exceto a mão dela."

"Rose está com ela?"

"Sim".

"Me dá o número dela."

"O quê? Não. Por quê?"

"Eu quero falar com Bella."

"Edward, se Bella quisesse falar com você, ela atenderia ao telefone dela. Eu não quero você assediando Rose, também."

"Eu não estou _assediando_ ninguém", afirmo, embora isso possa realmente ser uma mentira. Será que alguém enviar um milhão de flores qualifica-se como assédio nos dias de hoje?

"Sim, cara você meio que está. Você sabe que eu adoraria ver vocês dois realmente acabar juntos, mas eu estou tentando ser razoável..."

"Foda-se o razoável, Em! Eu quero falar com Bella."

Talvez o meu desabafo seja um pouco desnecessário, mas eu não acho que realmente mereço o tom de discagem que logo cumprimenta o meu ouvido. É preciso cada grama de contenção para não bater o meu telefone no pára-brisa.

Eu não sei nem em que hospital ela está. O primeiro que eu tento afirma não saber de nenhuma Bella Swan, e eles se recusam a ligar para os outros hospitais da cidade para determinar seu paradeiro. Não que eu esperava que eles fizessem algo do tipo, mas valeu à pena a tentativa.

Tento ligar de antemão, mas o segundo hospital se recusa a me dar qualquer informação pelo telefone. Acontece que ela não está lá.

No terceiro hospital, eu acerto o alvo. Mas eu também sou confrontado com outro ataque de má sorte.

"Bella Swan foi liberada mais de duas horas atrás", a secretária me informa, e eu mordo meu lábio para não praguejar alto no meio do lobby.

Felizmente, o número de Rose está listado em sua ficha, então eu anoto o seu endereço e saio de lá direto para seu apartamento. Eu entro no hall de entrada e uso o meu charme para obter o número do seu apartamento da morena baixinha situada atrás do balcão.

Mas quando eu bato na sua porta, ele abre somente alguns centímetros. Há uma corrente mantendo-a segura, e ele apenas fornece um pequeno espaço para que Rose me enxergue.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela exige. Sua voz não é cruel, mas firme.

"Bella está aqui?" Pergunto ao invés de responder. Acho que minha pergunta confirma as razões da minha visita.

Ela estreita os olhos para mim. "O que você tem com isso?"

"Eu quero vê-la", eu digo. "O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?"

"Ela está bem", Rose responde, seu tom de voz cortado e direto. "Ela está dormindo, na verdade. Mas eu vou dizer a ela que você esteve aqui."

Eu suspeito que ela esteja mentindo. Ela tenta fechar a porta na minha cara, mas eu rapidamente enfiar minha mão na frente para impedi-la. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sem palavras procuram os meus como se ela estivesse se me perguntando o que diabos eu estou fazendo.

"Edward..." ela diz em tom de advertência. Temo que ela possa estar a alguns segundos de distância de chamar a polícia. Estou ficando desesperado.

"Por favor, Rose. Apenas me dê cinco minutos", eu imploro.

"Eu não posso, Edward."

"Por favor..."

"Espere". Ela fecha a porta e meu coração para. Meus pensamentos correm entre o medo e a excitação enquanto eu considero as alternativas: ela me trancou para fora de vez ou vai remover a corrente e me deixar entrar.

Quando a porta se escancara eu quase entro em colapso ali mesmo, mas ela rapidamente me coloca de lado quando se junta a mim no corredor. A porta fecha silenciosamente atrás dela.

"Olha, Edward", ela começa. "Você é um merda, um verdadeiro egoísta. Você sabe disso?"

Eu não estou realmente surpreso que estamos tendo esta conversa. Eu esperava que isso acontecesse, eventualmente, pelo fato de ela estar com Emmett e eu ainda ansiar por sua melhor amiga e tudo.

"Eu sei, eu sei", eu concordo, e seus olhos se arregalaram com um pouco de surpresa.

"Oh você sabe, hein?" ela pergunta com raiva.

"Sim".

"Então você deve estar com um nojo fodido de si mesmo."

"Eu estou".

"Você fez uma coisa deplorável."

"Eu sei".

"Se eu fosse Bella, eu teria cortado fora o seu pau enquanto você dormia."

"Eu, er..."

"Você _merece_ ficar sem pau. Você nunca deveria ser permitido arruinar nenhuma outra pobre menina, nunca mais."

"Eu não..."

"E isso", ela me corta e acena com uma mão para enfatizar a minha simples presença "não a está ajudando a lidar com tudo. Você precisa deixá-la em paz."

"Eu _vou_, Rose!" Insisto, e ela levanta uma sobrancelha, cética, eu rapidamente acrescento: "Depois que conversarmos".

"Ela não quer falar com você."

"Eu sei, mas se ela me desse uma chance..."

"Você não merece uma chance."

Deus _maldito - _essa garota é frustrante. Eu corro a mão pelo meu cabelo, exasperado, mas eu estou pronto para derrubar a porta chutando e gritando, se isso for preciso.

"Rose, por favor. Você nunca fodeu com as coisas antes? Você nunca fez algo que _realmente_ e honestamente tenha se arrependido?"

Ela franze os lábios e cruza os braços, com um sorriso_ 'eu faço nada de errado'_ no rosto.

"Você nunca... Eu não sei... disse algo ruim para alguém sem nenhuma razão? Falou de alguém pelas suas costas? Mentiu para alguém?" Seu sorriso vacila, e eu vejo um ponto fraco e ataco. "Eu fiz uma merda lamentável, Rose. Eu nunca odiei nada tanto quanto eu odeio aquela noite inteira. Mas se eu pudesse ter tudo de volta, eu não tenho tanta certeza se eu faria isso." Seus olhos endurecem de novo, então eu corro para continuar.

"Eu fiz uma coisa fodida e eu admito. Mas se eu não tivesse ido ao clube naquela noite... Se eu não tivesse esbarrado em James - então eu poderia nunca ter conhecido Bella e tão fodido quanto tudo isto seja, eu não posso me arrepender de algo que me levou a ela. Eu só não posso, merda..."

Rose olha para mim, com as sobrancelhas franzidas em conflito.

"Se há uma coisa que eu realmente lamento Rose, é só não ter dito a verdade no começo. Eu fui egoísta e estúpido. Cada vez que meus sentimentos por ela ficavam mais fortes mais eu tentava negar e me convencer de que eles não eram reais. Mas eu ainda não queria magoá-la e, eventualmente, eu parei de tentar ganhar a aposta. Mas eu não queria perder a aposta também." Eu gemo em frustração e puxo meu cabelo de novo. "Eu sei, eu sei que soa realmente terrível. Mas o que _você_ não faria pela sua irmãzinha, Rose?"

Ela respira fundo, os olhos arregalados e compassivos, mas rasgados e indecisos, também.

"O que aconteceu com sua irmã?" ela sussurra e o meu coração acelera, na esperança de que eu possa finalmente estar chegando a ela - que ela possa realmente me deixar passar por aquela porta.

"Eu prefiro que Bella ouça toda a história de mim", eu digo baixinho, implorando para ela entender. Não é que eu não confie em Rose, mas, sim, eu não confio em Rose. Eu suspeito que a história toda estaria na primeira página do jornal de amanhã se eu contasse a ela.

"Bem". Ela limpa a garganta e embaralha os pés no corredor. Eu posso dizer que ela está pesando a decisão em sua mente, em conflito com suas opções.

"Rose, _por favor_. Eu _peço_ a você. Eu irei me ajoelhar aqui diante de você se for preciso."

Eu não posso acreditar no quão patético eu me tornei em tão curto espaço de tempo.

Mas funciona. Hesitando por apenas mais um momento, Rose finalmente suspira e torce o botão na porta, empurrando-a aberta. Ela não entra, mas dá um passo atrás para me dar espaço, em vez.

"Cinco minutos", diz ela calmamente. Eu não posso acreditar na minha sorte - estou indeciso entre dar o maior e mais estranho abraço em Rose, ou correr para ver Bella antes que Emmett apareça ou qualquer outra coisa louca aconteça.

"Obrigado, Rose" eu respiro, e isso é tudo que eu consego pronunciar antes de correr para dentro do apartamento. Bella está longe de ser encontrada na sala ou na cozinha, então eu faço um traço rápido para os quartos. O primeiro está aberto e vazio, o segundo tem a porta bem fechada e eu sei, sem a confirmação de realmente ver o seu corpo, que Bella se encontra lá dentro.

Minha respiração se torna superficial enquanto o meu coração bate freneticamente. De repente eu não me sinto preparado para isso. Como vou fazê-la me ouvir? E se ela gritar comigo e exigir que eu saia? Eu deveria ter ensaiado um discurso ou algo assim...

Mas os meus minutos estão se esvaindo. Eu realmente só tenho cinco, ou estaria Rosalie apenas blefando? Sem querer arriscar, eu empurro a porta do quarto e entro sem outro pensamento.

Bella está deitada na cama, mas seu descanso não é pacífico. Ela se vira e se debate em seus lençóis. Ela ainda está completamente vestida, o gesso na mão é de uma cor marrom que se destaca entre os tecidos claros.

Meu coração coração dá uma guinada na visão dela, e antes que eu saiba o que estou fazendo, meus pés estão impulsionando-me para frente. Assim que chego mais perto, vejo que seu rosto está manchado pelas lágrimas secas, alguns fios soltos de cabelo estão emaranhados contra as laterais de seu rosto. Ela geme, mas não há dúvidas de que ela está realmente dormindo.

Eu me agacho ao lado de sua cama, com medo de chegar muito perto. Tenho medo de que ela acorde quando eu estou perto e enlouqueça diante da minha presença.

"Bella?" Eu sussurro. Sua cabeça gira, mas é o resultado de sua inquietação, e não seu verdadeiro retorno à consciência.

"Bella", eu tento novamente.

Eu estendo a mão e toco seu ombro, hesitante e lento, enquanto continuamente me perguntando se esta é uma boa idéia.

"Não", ela de repente diz. Sua voz é calma, mas eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida do que ela disse. Eu congelo, minha mão no ar, e espero por uma explosão ou um ataque.

"Não", diz ela novamente. Eu rapidamente retiro a minha mão.

"Bella..."

"Pare com isso!" ela fala, mais agitada agora, mas um olhar para seu rosto revela que ela está, na verdade ainda dormindo. Eu não posso evitar sentir uma pequena onda de alívio, embora eu me sinta uma merda por isso.

"Bella, você precisa acordar", eu digo, suavemente apertando seu ombro. "Eu acho que você está tendo um pesadelo."

"Edward". Ela mal respira a palavra, e de repente ela está se agarrando a minha camisa com a mão não lesionada. Ela puxa-a para ela, esticando o tecido quando eu resisto ao apelo.

"Bella..." Eu suavemente sussurro. Tento retirar suavemente os dedos de seu aperto da morte, mas isso só faz com que ela segure mais apertado. Ela está chamando meu nome novamente, me puxando para ela, e de repente eu me vejo sentado ao lado dela na cama, incapaz de resistir quando ela esconde o rosto no meu lado e se estabelece contra mim, pacífica.

Eu não deveria apreciar o seu toque dessa maneira, especialmente quando ela está dormindo. Eu estou sendo egoísta pra caralho e isso me deixa doente.

Estou com medo de tocá-la, então eu mantenho as minhas mãos a alguns centímetros de distância. Eu não tenho direito de fingir que ela é minha, como se eu realmente a merecesse.

Mas eu não quero ir, também. Então eu sento lá e começo a divagar.

Eu digo-lhe o quanto estou triste por tudo que eu fiz. Eu digo-lhe como estou agradecido por tê-la em minha vida nestas breves duas semanas - como ela me ajudou a perceber o que estou fazendo, e como melhorar a mim mesmo como pessoa - mas não posso me arrepender de nada que me levou a conhecê-la. Mas que me arrependo da maneira que eu lidei com a situação, e eu lamento que não tenhamos sido capazes de ter uma conversa real. E enquanto eu não a mereço, nem espero que ela me perdoe, eu acho que ela merece toda a história para que possa seguir em frente corretamente a partir dessa experiência.

Eu digo-lhe estas coisas, embora ela não possa me ouvir - ainda que não faça sentido. Mas eu não consigo parar, as palavras apenas são despejadas como uma crise de vômito. Elas vem e vem, apesar de meus apelos interiores, meu anseio interior para parar com tudo isso e ir embora.

Ela se agita ao meu lado, e eu acho que eu ouço sua voz, então eu paro. Vem mais alto desta vez.

"Edward?"

O tom é mais claro do que antes, mas eu suponho que ela ainda esteja dormindo.

"Hmm?" Eu digo, principalmente para apaziguar a sua mente inconsciente.

Ela se move um pouco para trás, e de repente eu vejo seus olhos castanhos, escuros diante da luz fraca que é oferecida a partir da lâmpada da rua fora.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?"

* * *

**Então, quem gostou da atitude de Bella ao dizer para James que Edward havia ganho a aposta? Prometo que no próximo capítulo o motivo da aposta será revelado!**

**Eu disse logo acima que tinha um recado para vocês, é para as minhas leitoras de Aways Been You: Eu estou me mudando, vendendo casa, comprando apartamento, mudando a escola das meninas, lidando com montadores de móveis, transportadora... ufa. Enfim, decidi que enquanto não colocar a minha vida real em ordem ABY ficará quietinha. As traduções continuarão com seu cronograma normal, mas para eu conseguir escrever algo que preste preciso de paz e sossego - coisa bem escassa aqui em casa no momento... Prometo que não demorarei muito. Estou estipulando janeiro como prazo, mas não se preocupem - eu não a abandonarei - eu nunca conseguiria deixar algo inacabado. =)**

**Beijos e até terça!**


	27. Chapter 27

******Então... aí está o que vocês tanto pediram: o motivo.**

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Set****e**

(Tradutora – Ana)

**~BPOV~**

Meu sonho se altera.

Primeiro eu estou sonhando que James está comigo novamente, exigindo respostas e fazendo mais acusações. Ele vai até o apartamento de Rose para me encontrar e seu nariz ainda está sangrando, pingando sangue por todo o tapete bege claro, e ela está gritando e ameaçando chamar a polícia enquanto ele me prende contra a parede. Ele quer saber por que eu dormiria com Edward e não com ele. Será que ele não abriu as portas para mim quando nós namoramos? Será que ele não me pagou o jantar inúmeras vezes?

Então, Edward chega e confronta James, mas o encontro é de curta duração. James desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça, desaparecendo na atmosfera nebulosa que me rodeia.

Edward está de repente ao meu lado, e ele está pedindo desculpas de novo e de novo, oferecendo explicações, mas nada disso faz muito sentido. Ele continua falando sobre Ursula.

"Eu disse a Emmett para não levá-la de você," diz ele com raiva. "Ela era a sua linha da vida em tudo isso. Ela teria protegido você de James."

Eu me pergunto como poderia ser isso, minha testa franzida profundamente com a confusão.

"Mas não, ele a levou embora," Edward continua. "E tudo isso _poderia_ ter sido evitado."

Estou perplexa com o seu raciocínio, mas decidi contra argumentar com ele quando ele está com raiva.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa. Eu deveria tê-lo parado."

Sua presença é tão real, eu posso sentir o tecido de suas roupas contra meus dedos, seu cheiro no meu nariz, sua voz no meu ouvido. Todos os meus sentidos estão sendo estimulados por ele, por sua mera essência, e isso torna o sonho mais realista que já tive.

Eu me sinto voltando à consciência e desesperadamente luto contra isso. Senti falta de Edward ao redor, tanto que vou aproveitá-lo em meus sonhos, se é tudo o que posso conseguir.

Mas meus olhos abrem e eu pisco. É escuro - não posso ver uma coisa ao meu redor enquanto meus olhos se ajustam - mas ainda posso ouvir sua voz, e ainda posso sentir seu cheiro distinto de detergente e loção pós-barba. E eu acho que deve ser uma alucinação.

"Edward?" Sussurro. Eu sinto alguém se mover ao meu lado - alguém em quem eu tomei liberdade para me aconchegar contra - e meu coração de imediato começa a correr.

"Hmm?" vem a resposta, e eu inclino para trás para olhar para seu rosto. Sua cabeça gira para que ele possa me ver, arregalando os olhos dramaticamente à medida que encontram meus próprios.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?" Eu pergunto. Minha voz está um pouco vazia, carente de todas as emoções que eu realmente sinto. Elas são substituídas por um sentimento predominante.

Descrença.

_Eu ainda estou sonhando?_

Eu posso sentir o corpo tenso de Edward contra o meu - eu posso ouvir sua respiração parar na garganta - e eu sei que essas coisas são muito vívidas para ser um sonho. Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? E como no inferno santo que ele passou por Rose? Ela ainda está viva?

"Você está acordada?" ele pergunta com cautela.

De repente, sinto como se tivesse sido violada por um voyeur ou algo assim. O que, em nome de Deus, o fez pensar que estava tudo bem vir se aconchegar comigo enquanto estou dormindo? Ele não é capaz de pescar a dica?

Ele lentamente se afasta de mim, provavelmente envergonhado de si mesmo e nossa situação atual, e me desespero vergonhosamente sobre a nossa perda repentina de contato. _O que há de errado comigo?_

Eu não permito que ele veja isso, no entanto. Eu fujo para mais longe dele em vez disso, desesperadamente cambaleando em cada grama de raiva que eu possa encontrar. Mas ainda estou grogue da medicação para a dor, apesar do pulsar doloroso em meu pulso; só posso adequadamente registrar o choque e alívio e confusão de tê-lo aqui comigo novamente.

Eu não deveria estar chateada por ele estar aqui? Lívido, até? Eu trabalhei tão duro para mantê-lo afastado. Agora nada disso faz sentido.

"Sim, eu estou acordada," eu respondo. Minha voz é grossa com o sono e me apresso para limpá-la.

"Um... você ouviu tudo o que eu disse?" ele pergunta lentamente. Ele parece nervoso e inseguro de sua pergunta e eu franzo a testa, me perguntando se ele realmente saiu em um acesso de raiva sobre o gato.

"Você quer dizer sobre Ursula?"

"O que?" Agora ele está confuso. "Não, eu não disse nada sobre Ursula."

"Oh". Acho que meu subconsciente acabou por inserir essa parte lá. Eu realmente sinto falta dessa besta.

"Podemos conversar, Bella?" ele pergunta desesperadamente. "Só quero que você saiba _tudo_. E depois que estiver pronto, eu vou embora. Prometo."

Deus, ele é persistente. Eu ainda não estou mesmo certa de como ele chegou aqui. Será este um reflexo do resto da minha vida, se me recusar a ouvi-lo agora? Um bombardeio constante de flores e notas e visitas inesperadas?

Eu quero mais tempo para pensar. Ainda não acho que meus pensamentos estão onde precisam estar. Meus sentimentos por ele são muito fortes. Posso realmente olhar para as coisas objetivamente, e tomar decisões sábias a _nosso_ respeito quando este desespero dentro de mim - este _anseio_ incontrolável - está implorando para ouvi-lo e deixá-lo ficar, para tornar as coisas melhores entre nós, não importa os custos?

"Eu conversei com James," ele disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Eu tenciono apenas na menção do nome.

"Você realmente disse essas coisas para ele, Bella?"

Hesito, perguntando se deveria negar tudo, mas isso é tudo o que nosso relacionamento sempre foi. Apenas mentira e negação.

"Sim," eu admito calmamente.

"Por que você fez isso, Bella? Ele poderia ter feito alguma coisa com você..."

Ele olha para a minha tala marrom feia, que parece que vai rasgar aberta com cada pulsação dolorosa da minha mão. Quero mais remédio para dor, mas eu não ousaria tomar qualquer um agora. Não se nós realmente vamos conversar.

"Eu quero saber o que aconteceu." Sua declaração é uma demanda fraca na melhor das hipóteses. Ele sabe que não tenho que lhe dizer merda nenhuma.

"Eu disse a ele que você ganhou a aposta," digo finalmente.

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei", digo com sinceridade. "Eu apenas fui pega de surpresa e eu... eu o _odeio_, ok?" quero dizer que odeio Edward também, que os odeio por fazerem a aposta, mas meus lábios não podem sequer começar a formar as palavras. "Eu não queria que ele ganhasse o que quer seja a coisa doente que vocês apostaram. Eu não sei por que fiz isso, eu só... fiz".

Ele suspira alto e esfrega os olhos com os dedos. Eu gostaria de poder vê-lo melhor na penumbra.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella," ele começa, chateado. "Provavelmente foi a coisa mais idiota que já fiz. Você, por favor, me deixa explicar?"

Eu abro um pequeno, triste sorriso para ele. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Fiz uma coisa ruim também. Estou cheia disso agora. Podemos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e seguir em frente," eu minto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Eu não _quero_ apenas esquecer isso," ele diz. "Eu quero explicar tudo. Quero tentar fazer as coisas _direito_."

"Por quê?" Eu questiono, minha voz dura e, talvez, um pouquinho alta demais. "Você ganhou, Edward. Acabou. Você conseguiu o que queria."

"_Não_ é o que eu queria, Bella," ele diz, então ele geme. "Eu não _queria_ perder, eu admito. Mas se você me deixar explicar, então, talvez você verá por que."

"Por que você está tentando tanto, Edward? Eu algemei você a sua cabeceira e te deixei lá para gritar," eu disse, exasperada.

"Eu merecia isso," ele diz rapidamente.

"Ninguém _merece_ isso," eu me oponho. Foi uma coisa estúpida de se fazer em muitos níveis diferentes. E como eu tinha sido imatura!

"Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde, se você quiser", ele diz, claramente não me entendendo. "Deixa eu explicar por cinco minutos."

Eu suspiro, virando a cabeça para olhar para o despertador no criado-mudo. Está escrito oito e vinte e seis.

"Tudo bem. Cinco minutos."

Ele sorri, aliviado. "Obrigado, Bella. Obrigado por..."

"Você está perdendo tempo," eu interrompo, desconfortável com sua gratidão. Eu não mereço isso. Eu deveria ter dado a ele a chance de explicar dias atrás, se era isso o que ele queria, especialmente depois da minha loucura com as charadas e as algemas.

"Certo". Ele balança a cabeça e limpa a garganta.

"Eu não sei nem por onde começar", ele começa nervosamente. Eu levanto as sobrancelhas, em silêncio, à espera. "Ok, bem, James e eu costumávamos ser amigos no ensino médio. Ele era um cara do bem até que entrou no ensino médio. Então ele se tornou... promíscuo, acho que você poderia dizer." Seus olhos voaram nervosamente para os meus enquanto ele calibrava minha reação, mas eu permaneci neutra.

"Ele sempre teve uma coisa por minha irmã, Alice. Ele nunca me disse nada sobre isso, mas um dia ela teve uma festa na piscina em casa com um monte de seus amiguinhos. Ela estava do lado de fora em seu maiô e eu o peguei olhando para ela.

"Ele tinha essa expressão doentia, Bella. E ela tinha acabado de fazer _quatorze_. Então, mais tarde, eu o confrontei sobre isso, e ele agiu como se não soubesse do que eu estava falando. Mas quando eu disse para ficar longe dela, ele ficou na defensiva. Ele me disse que se ela escolhesse fazer qualquer coisa com ele, que seria sua decisão, que ela tinha idade suficiente para tomar decisões como essa. Mas ela tinha _quatorze, _merda."

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo em agitação ou nojo, eu não posso ter certeza. Ele nem está olhando para mim.

"Então, um dia, eu a peguei flertando com ele. Ela era tão jovem, e ele tinha sido meu amigo... ela não sabia de nada," ele diz, como se defendendo-a contra uma acusação silenciosa. "Então, conversei com ela e disse para não se envolver com ele. Eu disse para ela como ele era, e como ele tratava as meninas e, é claro, com o irmão mais velho dizendo para ela não fazer só fez com que ela quisesse ainda mais."

Ele olha para mim, sua expressão de súplica, e me sinto um pouco enjoada com as implicações do que está por vir.

"Ela saiu com ele nas minhas costas", confessou. "Cada vez que a confrontei sobre isso, ela me empurrava para longe e ficava mais distante. Pedi para Carlisle conversar com ela, mas ele negou que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Ameacei James repetidamente. Mas eu não tinha nenhuma prova de que algo de ruim estava acontecendo. James tinha dezesseis anos na época, prestes a completar dezessete..."

Ele suspira pesadamente.

"Então, um dia ela chegou em casa chateada e arredia. Ela ficou deprimida e não falava comigo. Até hoje ela _ainda_ não me conta tudo. Tive que descobrir de seu namorado, Jasper," ele diz com amargura. "Jasper é o primeiro homem em quem ela confiou em anos.

"Mas então, James iria aparecer do nada e falar com Alice e deixar suas mensagens ameaçadoras de números desconhecidos. Ela finalmente nos ouviu e conseguiu uma ordem de restrição, mas um dia ela chegou em casa para encontrá-lo lá. Carlisle e Esme tinham ido à uma conferência médica fora da cidade e eu não estava vivendo mais lá. Felizmente, ela fugiu antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, mas ela chamou Jasper em histeria, e disse que ainda não se sentia segura estando em qualquer lugar perto dele. Ela disse que uma ordem de restrição é apenas um pedaço de papel, e que ele ainda poderia chegar a ela se ele realmente quisesse."

Ele faz uma pausa, seus olhos aflitos buscando os meus. "E ela está certa, você sabe," ele confirma.

Eu me sinto congelada, incapaz até mesmo de acenar.

"Foi por isso que ela se mudou para São Francisco," ele afirma. "Ela fez isso para fugir de James Ela colocou quase mil quilômetros entre eles - entre _nós_. E Jasper, que Deus o abençoe, empacotou sua vida e foi com ela."

Isso é muito para processar. Estou com repulsa de que eu realmente tenha deixado aquele saco de bosta colocar a língua na minha boca. Mas ele não parecia uma merda até o fim. Ele realmente foi bastante cortês, até mesmo um cavalheiro às vezes.

Mas sempre havia algo... estranho. E lá estava naquela _uma_ noite. Aquela uma noite, quando ele tinha tentado levar as coisas mais longe, e eu o tinha parado. Ele ficou frustrado e irritado, mas depois se desculpou e disse que foi um dia ruim.

Como eu pude ter sido tão estúpida?

"Sinto muito, Edward," eu sussurro. Eu não tenho certeza de como isto está relacionado com a aposta, mas é uma situação terrível de qualquer maneira.

Edward continua com sua explicação. "Quando eles começaram a sair ele, aparentemente, tirou algumas... fotos... dela." Ele range os dentes com as palavras. "Eu realmente não acho que ela tenha pensado muito nelas por um tempo - talvez ela tenha achado que ele não as tinha mais? Não tenho certeza. Mas logo depois dela se afastar, ele as atirou em seu rosto, ameaçando espalhá-las para todo mundo ver.

"Quando ela disse a Jasper sobre elas, ele ficou chateado. E com direito. Quer dizer, Deus, se eu tivesse descoberto..." Sua voz segue, mas ele rapidamente se arruma e se lança em sua história novamente. "Jasper foi até a casa de James no meio da noite, enquanto James estava fora, e a arroubou. Ele rachou o lugar ao meio procurando por elas, mas acabou encontrado. Graças a Deus, merda." Ele olha para mim com os olhos vidrados. "Alice tinha apenas malditos quatorze anos de idade quando ele tirou essas fotos," ele reitera com raiva.

Eu só posso assentir impotente.

"Aparentemente, um dos amigos de James viu, porque ele descobriu muito rápido que foi Jasper. Alguns dias se passaram e Jasper foi parado. O policial tinha um mandado de busca para o seu carro, e dentro de seu porta-luvas encontrou um colar de diamantes antigo valendo milhares de dólares."

Prendo a respiração em antecipação.

"Ele pertencia a James," Edward confirma. "Ele tinha documentos dele e tudo. Ele relatou que sumiu no dia que sua casa foi arrombada.

"Jasper foi preso, obviamente. Alice me chamou histérica e fomos capazes de tirá-lo, uma vez que foi a sua primeira queixa."

"Ele realmente não o roubou, não é?" Eu pergunto, espantada.

"Deus, não!" Edward diz, horrorizado. "Foi uma armação, Bella. James prestou queixa. Ele fez isso apenas para chegar a Jasper. E Alice."

"Foi Jasper considerado culpado?"

"Ainda estamos aguardando o julgamento," ele responde. "Os advogados estão esticando isso um pouco."

Concordo com a cabeça como se eu entendesse, mas eu realmente não entendo. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como essas coisas funcionam.

"Mas e as fotos?" Eu pergunto. "Não é possível que eles usem contra James? Tenho certeza que se Alice testemunhas..."

"As imagens se foram," Edward interrompe. "Ela se livrou delas no momento em que as teve de volta. E não é como se ela realmente quisesse exibi-las para que as pessoas as vissem, de qualquer maneira. Ela não quer que metade da cidade pense nisso quando ouvem o nome Cullen. E você pode culpá-la?

"Eu estava bêbado naquela noite no clube, Bella." Sua voz é cheia de remorso, e uma parte de mim acha que isso não é desculpa. Mas então me lembro da noite que liguei para ele quando estava bêbada e fiz papel de bobo, e imediatamente perceber que não sou ninguém para julgar.

"Ok," ofereço fracamente.

"Não é desculpa, mas eu realmente não estava pensando direito. Encontrei com ele no banheiro e ele continuou fodidamente me contrariando. Ele falava e falava sobre uma menina que não queria dormir com ele, e tudo o que eu queria fazer era sair de lá antes que o acertasse e me colocasse preso.

"Mas então ele apostou comigo que você não dormiria comigo também. E eu o espantei no início, Bella. Juro que fiz. Mas quando ele me perguntou se havia _qualquer coisa_ que eu quisesse dele, tudo o que pude pensar era que queria que ele deixasse Jasper e minha irmã em paz - retirasse as acusações e nunca contatá-los novamente. Eu _odeio_ que Alice não se sinta completamente segura quando vem em casa para visitar Ela passou por tanta coisa já, Bella. Ela não precisa dessa merda."

Ele está com raiva agora, seus olhos estreitos e duros. Eu posso ver seu punho apertando mesmo na luz fraca.

"E Jasper não merece isso, também. Ele é um cara bom. Ele faria qualquer coisa por Alice. Eu estava bêbado," ele diz de novo, desesperado. "Ele disse que a menina estava lá. Não parecia um negócio tão grande na época, Bella. Eu estava pensando que qualquer garota que deu a James uma hora do dia - qualquer menina que frequentava um clube como _aquele_ - provavelmente dormiria com qualquer um de qualquer maneira."

Eu arquejo em sua acusação. "Sim, e esse é exatamente o tipo de pensamentos estúpido que eu esperava de alguém que faria uma aposta como essa", eu digo com raiva. "Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que sua _irmã_ deu a James uma hora do dia? E que, mesmo que eu tivesse saído com James, nós _nunca_ fizemos sexo?"

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo de novo. Em breve ele será arrancado desde a raiz.

"Eu sei disso," ele diz. "Mas eu não estava pensando racionalmente. Eu estava bêbado, fora da minha mente. Eu estava ansioso por alguma maneira de acabar com James."

Eu estou sem palavras, então permaneço em silêncio. O que posso realmente dizer? Que está tudo bem que ele tenha me feito isso porque estava bêbado?

"Eu sei que não é desculpa," diz ele de novo e estou aliviada que ele concorde. "Mas eu queria que você pelo menos soubesse o _motivo_. Que eu nunca faria algo assim por dinheiro, Bella. Ou por qualquer bem material. Se eu não fosse tão fervoroso para ajudar minha irmã, então eu não teria feito isso dessa vez também."

Eu suspiro, levantando a mão direita para escovar um fio de cabelo do meu rosto, mas uma terrível dor rasga através do meu braço quando eu faço. Faço uma careta e movo para levantar da cama.

"Você está indo embora?" Edward pergunta ansiosamente.

"Não, Edward," eu digo, suspirando de novo. "Minha mão dói muito. Pelo menos eu preciso de algum Tylenol, ou algo assim."

"Eu vou pegar", ele diz rapidamente, e ele se foi antes que eu possa me opor.

Ele volta alguns minutos depois com dois Percocet e um copo de água, mas eu balanço a cabeça quando ele tenta entregá-los para mim.

"Eu não quero isso," eu digo. "Eu não vou ser capaz de me concentrar."

"Você precisa de algo mais forte do que Tylenol, Bella." Ele franze a testa. "Eu não vou ficar aqui muito tempo mais, pelo menos. Provavelmente vou ter ido embora até o momento em que ele faça efeito."

Meu peito aperta com a ideia dele ir. Eu não posso entender por que eu ainda estou tão atraído por tê-lo comigo. Nós, obviamente, não somos bons para o outro, então por que é que meu subconsciente constantemente protesta contra o que sei ser certo?

Eu relutantemente pego os itens de suas mãos. "Tudo bem," eu digo baixinho. "Mas você _tem_ que ir embora agora. Eu não posso estar perto de você quando eu estiver grogue."

Ele sorri, mas o sorriso desaparece tão rapidamente como vem.

"Eu sinto muito," ele diz.

"Você disse isso." Meu tom é leve, brincando quase, mas não há humor na situação.

"Não sobre isso - bem, sim, sobre isso - mas sobre _tudo._ Eu deveria ter feito as coisas de forma diferente, eu menti para você por duas semanas inteiras. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era contar para você, mas eu morria de medo de, bem... _tudo._

"Eu sei que está tudo fodido, mas eu realmente não queria perder. Eu daria _qualquer coisa_ para James apenas deixar Alice em paz. Eu não quero que ela tenha medo de voltar para casa."

"Mas como ela saberia?" Eu pergunto. "Ela ainda vai ter medo-"

"Eu vou dizer a ela," ele interrompe. "Eu vou dizer-lhe tudo. Ela provavelmente vai ficar chateada. Ela realmente gostava de você. Ela pode ligar para você, mas, por favor, não se sinta como se tivesse que responder."

"Será que ela vai mesmo acreditar em você?"

"Acho que sim," ele diz calmamente. Ele parece um pouco inseguro. "Nós já passamos por muita coisa juntos, Bella. Mas estamos mais próximos agora do que jamais estivemos antes. Acho que ela finalmente percebeu que _sempre_ tenho seus melhores interesses no coração. Sempre tive. E eu nunca menti para ela..."

Ele para, olhos vergonhados encontrando os meus, mas ele não continua.

_Pelo menos ele sempre foi sincero com ela_, eu penso, mas, em seguida, eu me sinto envergonhada. Eu não era tão honesta com ele.

"O que James teria recebido se ele ganhasse?" Eu pergunto. Um milhão de possibilidades inquietantes entram em minha mente. Não se pode dizer que as coisas sórdidas que um merda como James desejaria.

Só posso esperar que Edward não tenha prometido a ele algo a ver com Alice.

"Co-propriedade da empresa," resmunga. "Na verdade... ele queria ser o acionista majoritário."

Se minha água estivesse nos meus lábios, eu certamente teria inalado o copo inteiro e morrido. Eu sinto como se o choque sozinho pudesse fazer isso.

"Acionista Majoritário!" eu grito, horrorizada. "Você _concordou_ com isso? O que diabos seu pai ia achar disso? A empresa não é dele também?"

"É _minha_ empresa," diz ele com altivez. "Tem sido por anos."

"Eu acho que isso é, absolutamente, a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi," eu digo. Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco dura, mas ele certamente merece.

"Eu nunca disse que não era." Ele soa um pouco ofendido.

"Então, que diabos, Edward? Se eu não tivesse dito a James que fizemos sexo, ele por direito teria a sua empresa agora?"

"Ele ainda teria que comprar a parte dele..."

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Edward."

"Eu estava _bêbado_, Bella. Eu sou um bêbado horrível. É por isso que raramente bebo. E eu cometi um erro."

"Essa é uma razão muito boa para anular tudo, você não acha? Um acordo feito quando você está bêbado realmente não conta muito."

Edward bufa. "Tente dizer isso para James. Se eu tivesse tentado anular isso, ele provavelmente teria ido atrás de Alice ainda mais, só para me irritar."

"Você não deveria tê-la trazido para isso," eu digo baixinho, e ele geme, puxando seu cabelo novamente. Está agora apontando para cima em uma confusão quase cômica.

"Eu não sei por que fiz isso," ele diz. "Eu realmente não espero que você entenda. Mas eu pensei que pudesse tentar. Você merece saber de tudo, eu acho."

Ele parece tão genuíno. Dessa vez, eu não duvido de sua sinceridade.

Mas o que agora? Ele me contou tudo. Eu sei a história toda. E, enquanto ele não é tão ruim quanto parecia inicialmente, ainda não temos nada entre nós, exceto duas semanas baseadas em mentiras e enganos.

Eu gostaria de esquecer tudo e começar de novo. Eu gostaria de correr minha mão por seu cabelo, de aliviar essa pequena linha de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas. Eu gostaria de passar a noite com ele e, em seguida, os dias, e os dias que virão.

Mas eu ainda não sei se isso é bom para mim - bom para _nós_. E, mais importante, eu nem sei se é isso que ele quer. Pelo que todo mundo já me disse, ele não teve um relacionamento sério em anos. Por que isso mudaria agora?

"Eu acho que eu vou," ele diz com um suspiro. "Eu sei que você provavelmente está cansada."

Mas quando ele levanta para sair, meu corpo age de maneira própria e, de repente, estou segurando em seu braço em desespero. Sua surpresa imita a minha, e por alguns momentos de tortura olhamos um para o outro questionando, os dois tentando descobrir o que diabos está acontecendo.

"Eu..." eu tento dizer algo, mas as palavras me deixaram completamente. Eu libero seu braço. "Sinto muito," murmuro.

"Não sinta, Bella. Você quer falar sobre outra coisa?"

Ele olha para mim, assustado e esperançoso.

"Não," digo a ele. Meu coração protesta, mas é incapaz de parar as palavras de vir. "Eu preciso pensar sobre as coisas por um tempo, Edward. Mas obrigada por me dizer tudo. Estou confiando que você está sendo honesto comigo agora..." Ele abre a boca para falar, mas rapidamente o corto novamente. "E eu agradeço por isso. Eu não fui honesto com você, também. Eu fui estúpida. Eu deveria ter dito que sabia no momento em que descobri, mas eu tinha essa ideia genial que eu poderia me divertir com tudo. E isso foi errado também. Então, eu sinto muito."

Ele sorri com tristeza para mim. Mas posso dizer que ele aprecia o que estou dizendo. "Obrigado, Bella. E você está perdoada."

Estou estupefata com a sua aceitação. E eu desejo, mais do que qualquer coisa, que eu pudesse dizer o mesmo - que eu pudesse perdoá-lo tão facilmente.

Mas ele me deu tanta coisa para pensar e processar. Eu não posso envolver minha mente em torno de tudo no momento. Eu ainda gosto dele, isso é certo, mas não estou mesmo certa do por que disso. Eu não posso explicar esta atração inegável por ele.

"Obrigada, Edward," eu sussurro.

Ele se inclina para frente para me beijar na testa, o toque tão leve que me pergunto se imaginei. Tão rapidamente como meus olhos se fecharam, o momento acaba.

Os próximos segundos - aqueles em que ele sai do quarto - parecem ser os mais importantes na minha vida. Eu nunca antes tive um tão penoso, doloroso vazio no peito. Porque é isso - ele não tem mais um motivo para entrar em contato comigo. As notas e os telefonemas e mensagens e flores vão parar.

Eu posso muito bem nunca mais vê-lo de novo, e só isso é o suficiente para me deixar chorando abertamente no quarto escuro.

Rose eventualmente passeia para dentro e timidamente me oferece o jantar. Eu recuso, distraidamente perguntando se alguma vez vou desejar coisas tão mundanas como comer de novo.

Eu deito lá, grata que Edward tenha me convencido a tomar o analgésico. Ele tira a dor, permitindo um entorpecimento a se estabelecer em seu lugar. Ele me permite dormir muito antes que as lágrimas tivessem a chance de secar contra a minha pele.

* * *

**Parece que as coisas estão desandando de vez... mas, tenham fé nesses dois!**

**Até quinta!**

**Nai.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

(Tradutora - Nai)

_**Duas semanas antes...**_

_Eu tropeço no banheiro, cada baia e mictório estão envoltos em uma neblina enquanto eu tento atravessar o cômodo sem cair. __A música lá fora continua batendo forte, mas apesar de mais fraca por trás da porta fechada, ainda pode ser ouvida através das paredes finas.__Eu me inclino para frente contra a parede enquanto me alivio, em busca do apoio de qualquer coisa para não cair._

_Assim que eu estou lavando minhas mãos, as portas do banheiro balançam abertas, permitindo que uma onda de música em um alto volume escoe para dentro. __Olho naquela direção por instinto e então pisco para tentar limpar a minha visão. Certamente - fodidamente __com certeza__- eu estou alucinando._

_Mas o recém-chegado abre um grande sorriso quando me vê._

_"Bem, se não é Edward Cullen, porra", ele explode.__"Como você está, homem?"_

_Seu longo cabelo está amarrado em um rabo de cavalo apertado, as mangas de sua camisa empurradas para o alto nos cotovelos.__Seu rosto e toda a aba do colarinho da camisa estão revestidos com um brilho de suor._

_Ele para na pia e salpica água em seu rosto.__Nós olhamos uma para o outro através dos espelhos, e eu imediatamente sinto vontade de socá-lo, um sentimento alimentado pela quantidade abundante de álcool no meu sistema._

_"Eu estou bem, James," eu respondo secamente.__Eu não me incomodo perguntar como ele está - eu não me importo._

_"Eu não costumo te ver aqui muitas vezes," ele continua.__"Em busca de algum rabo?"_

_Deus, ele é tão fodidamente irritante.__Eu seco as mãos com algumas toalhas de papel, prestes a sair, e ignorá-lo.__Eu posso sentir meu rosto já aquecendo._

_Ele apenas continua falando merda, como se nós fôssemos amigos, incitando-me propositadamente.__"Eu duvido que você tenha muita sorte aqui, cara. Não há nada, exceto a pequena Virgem Maria lá fora. Na verdade, eu acabo de ver a minha ex. Ela não liberou depois de eu ter ficado com ela por três meses de merda."__Ele balança a cabeça com desdém e eu reviro os olhos.__ R__ealmente não é nenhuma surpresa que uma menina não 'libere' para ele. Eu imediatamente sinto pena dela por ter que afastar os seus avanços._

_"Talvez seja você, e não a menina," eu acintosamente observo.__Minhas palavras saem um pouco mais afetadas do que eu gostaria.__"Eu nunca tive esse problema."_

_"Oh, você teria com essa garota, bro. Confie em mim. Eu passei por isso por três longos meses. Bella Swan, fodida." Ele ridiculariza o nome dela com desgosto._

_"Se você diz..."_

_"Eu aposto__que você não conseguiria nada com ela, mano."__Eu odeio a maneira como ele se refere a mim com tanta facilidade, como se tivéssemos sido amigos durante anos._

_Éramos amigos uma vez, por pouco tempo, mas isto está agora no passado.__Isso foi antes de eu saber do que ele era capaz._

_"Não estou interessado", murmuro eu, tentando passar por ele.__Ele se move ligeiramente para bloquear meu caminho._

_"Tem que ter__algo__que você queira", ele insiste._

_"Você__sabe__o que eu quero, James", eu disse irritado.__Eu duvido que ele aceite os meus termos - não em uma pequena aposta como esta._

_"Feito", diz ele imediatamente.__Meus olhos se arregalaram, e olhando em volta, e eu me pergunto, de novo, se eu estou alucinando ou sonhando._

_Alguém limpa sua garganta atrás de nós.__Nós olhamos na direção das cabines e avistamos um par de pés debaixo de uma das portas._

_Eu puxo James para fora e fecho a porta.__É um pouco mais alto aqui, mas está escuro e oferece um pouco de privacidade._

_"O que você quer dizer com 'feito'?"__Pergunto cético.__"Você sabe mesmo do que eu estou falando?"_

_"Claro que sim, cara", ele responde.__"É simplesmente pelo fato de que eu estou confiante de que você não pode pegar esta garota."_

_"Eu quero que você deixe a minha família em paz", eu falo só para esclarecer.__"Jasper também. Eu quero que você retire as acusações e nunca mais fale comigo ou com Jasper ou__ com __qualquer um __da minha família. Especialmente Alice."_

_Minha respiração acelera com o pico de adrenalina.__Eu posso sentir a pulsação atrás das orelhas.__A idéia dele realmente concordar com esta merda é boa demais para ser verdade._

_"Tudo bem", diz ele com sua voz insensível.__"Mas se__eu__ganhar, e você__não conseguir__dormir com ela, então eu quero a metade da sua empresa."_

_De. Jeito. Fodido. Nenhum__._

_"Você está brincando comigo?"__Eu cuspo.__Sinto-me balançar e agarro a parede novamente para me manter estável._

_"O que há de errado, Cullen? Não está tão confiante mais?"_

_Seu rosto está a centímetros do meu, seu hálito fedendo a álcool contaminando o ar em volta de mim._

_"Qual é o seu jogo, James? Por que você está tão confiante?"_

_"Eu coloquei todos os meus esforços, homem. Não há nenhuma maneira que você possa fazer melhor do que eu."_

_"Como eu sei que você irá manter a sua palavra?"_

_Ele parece ofendido.__"Não me insulte, cara. Eu sempre mantenho minha palavra, caralho. Você sabe disso."_

_No momento, com pensamentos de Alice e Jasper inundando minha mente, eu não posso realmente focar em muito mais.__James sempre foi um tolo por um bom desafio, e isso, felizmente, é algo que eu posso controlar._

_Eu posso fazer isso.__As meninas se atiram em mim constantemente - mesmo aquelas que não se atiram parecem perder o foco depois de um bom sorriso e alguns elogios._

_Eu dou um aceno desleixado de mão, ignorando a forma como tudo roda ao meu redor e do fato de que James não está completamente focado._

_"Fechado"._

_Minha mente está tão confusa_

_Vai e vem_

_Deve haver todas as cores_

_Sem nomes, sem som, baby?_

_Meu coração arde com sentimento, mas,_

_Minha mente está fria e cambaleando_

_Isto é amor, baby,_

_Ou é confusão?_

**~EPOV~**

A casa parece fria quando eu passo pela porta. Está escura, solitária e tão anormalmente calma que o barulho parece equivocado quando eu ligo a TV. Eu não quero assisti-la, eu só quero algo para preencher esse vazio que há em torno de mim, para dar a falsa impressão de que há pessoas despreocupadas por perto ou pessoas com problemas piores que o meu. Eu só preciso de algo aqui para me assegurar de que a vida ainda está se movendo para frente, que eu não posso deixar uma ocorrência ruim me puxar para baixo.

Ou melhor, várias ocorrências ruins.

Mas eu não me debruço sobre isso agora. Só vai diminuir ainda mais o meu espírito, e ele já está perigosamente perto de quebrar completamente como está.

Eu considero ligar para Alice. Eu disco o número no meu telefone e fico ali, imaginando sua voz e suas reações às minhas palavras. Ela vai querer saber de tudo, desde o início, e eu não tenho certeza se estou pronto para reviver tudo novamente pela segunda vez esta noite.

Vestindo apenas cueca, eu me sento na minha cama pelo que parece ser por horas e horas. Olho para o meu telefone, nos contatos e números, e repenso tudo o que fiz e tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas duas semanas.

Por fim, desligo o meu telefone e coloco na mesa de cabeceira. Eu rastejo debaixo das cobertas, mas eu não durmo.

**~BPOV~**

A única maneira de manter Edward fora de minha mente é trabalhar mais duro, por mais tempo e mais rápido. Eu me mantenho submersa no meu trabalho mais do que nunca, mal parando para almoçar e nunca fazendo pausas. Meu chefe está impressionado. Alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho se preocupam comigo, enquanto outros suspeitam que tenha algo a provar.

Mas eu ignoro suas fofocas. Eu não posso afastar a minha mente de uma pessoa por tempo suficiente para me preocupar com o que alguém pensa de mim. Eu não ligo para o que eles têm a dizer.

Eu não ouço falar de Eduard o fim de semana inteiro. Estou um pouco decepcionada - cada dia uma pequena parte de mim espera encontrar uma nota ou algum tipo de indicação da sua presença. Eu quero algum tipo de evidência concreta de que ele, de fato, se importa comigo.

Mas isso não acontece até a tarde de segunda-feira.

Na segunda-feira, depois de voltar da minha pausa para o almoço, encontro um enorme e gordo gato de pelúcia sentado na minha mesa. A coisa é tão gorda que seus curtos braços e pernas se projetam para fora das laterais do seu corpo, cada braço incapaz de tocar o outro ou mesmo chegar perto.

Eu o pego no colo. É preto e branco, ao contrário de Ursula, e tem uma nota dobrada em uma das patas que diz:

_**Olá linda.**_

_**Eu sei que você quer um pouco de espaço, mas vi isso e me lembrei de você.**_

_**Quase tudo me lembra você, embora eu saiba o quanto você ama animais bem alimentados.**_

_**Emmett me disse de onde Ursula veio. **__**Obrigado por não levá-la para a minha casa.**_

_**Seria ruim se eu admitisse que penso em você constantemente?**_

_**Sinto muito por tudo. **__**Eu espero que você não me odeie para sempre.**_

_**Edward.**_

Eu aperto o gato nas mãos e sorrio. Então eu o coloco em meu colo, onde permanece durante o resto do meu dia de trabalho. Toda a esperança de esquecer Edward Cullen foi oficialmente à merda.

Contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu envio a Edward uma mensagem curta e rápida quando chegar em casa.

_**Obrigada pelo gatinho**_**.****-**_**B**_

Eu me remexo ansiosamente enquanto espero por sua resposta, mas ela vem em tempo recorde.

_**De nada. **__**Eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado.**__**- E**_

Eu fico parada por um momento, me perguntando se eu deveria iniciar uma conversa mais longa. Eu me pergunto se é uma boa idéia falar com ele e se envolver nas palavras de um homem que eu provavelmente deveria evitar.

Mas ele provavelmente encorajado pelo fato de que eu iniciei a conversa, me manda outra mensagem antes de eu tomar uma decisão.

_**Você está bem?**__**- E**_

Minhas entranhas vibram quando eu leio a sua mensagem. Penso por um momento e respondo.

_**Considerando tudo, sim. **__**E você?**__**- B**_

Ele leva um pouco mais de tempo para responder desta vez.

_**Eu já estive melhor. **__**Eu realmente sinto falta de você**_**.**_**- E**_

Eu mordo os dedos de minha mão, excitada e apreensiva. O que isso significa?

Oh, tudo nele é tão confuso! Eu abraço o gato em um aperto de morte enquanto tento compreender suas palavras.

Eu digito a minha resposta antes que eu possa realmente processar o que estou sentindo, meu compromisso com a honestidade interior tocando alto em meus ouvidos.

_**Eu sinto sua falta também.**__**- B**_

Deus, nós somos um casal tão triste. Como nós conseguimos fazer essa bagunça?

_**Eu posso pensar em uma boa solução para isso...**__**- E**_

O pensamento de Edward mais convidativo me excita em todos os sentidos imagináveis. Mas estaria eu - ou ele - pronto para isso? Estamos prontos para tentar fazer algo mais da bagunça em que nos metemos?

Mesmo se eu tivesse superado tudo o que aconteceu, e fosse completamente capaz de perdoá-lo, ainda assim será que estaríamos emocionalmente prontos para ser mais um para o outro do que apenas lembranças e lições aprendidas?

Eu penso nisso por vários minutos. Minhas mãos tremem, meu coração dói, e as próximas palavras que eu lhe envio me fazem querer chorar.

_**Sinto muito, Edward. **__**Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo.**__**- B**_

Sua próxima mensagem me surpreende.

_**Eu entendo.**__**Te darei todo o tempo que você precisa, Bella. **__**Se há alguém no mundo que valha à pena esperar, é você. – E**_

Alice me liga na noite seguinte. Eu estava esperando por essa ligação, na verdade, eu secretamente ansiava por isso. Parece que estou subconscientemente me agarrando a qualquer coisa que me faça me lembrar de Edward, não importa o quanto eu tente me convencer que não quero pensar nele.

Pensar em Edward dói, mas também me faz feliz.

Sorrio quando atendo o telefone, uma expressão cheia de expectativa sobre a nossa conversa iminente.

"Hei, Alice."

"Oh meu Deus, Bella", ela respira com entusiasmo. "Graças a Deus você atendeu".

"Por que eu não atenderia?" Eu pergunto confusa.

"Eu pensei que você me odiasse!" ela choraminga com a voz angustiada. "Depois do que o meu irmão estúpido e burro fez com você. Nós não somos realmente parentes, eu juro. Nossos pais realmente o compraram por um centavo."

Eu dou risada, me sentindo à vontade pela primeira vez em dias. Eu mal conheço Alice, e tem sido muito tempo desde que eu ouvi a voz dela.

"Você não tem que pedir desculpas por ele", afirmo.

"Claro que sim, Bella. Essa coisa toda é culpa minha."

"Alice..."

"E você namorou James, eu não posso acreditar. Eu me sinto tão mal por você!"

"Ele nunca fez nada terrível demais para mim", eu digo, tentando acalmá-la. Eu realmente não acho que isso seja verdade. "Bem, exceto pela aposta..."

"Exatamente! A aposta. Ele só não sabe como deixar as pessoas em paz."

"Eu estou bem, Alice. Realmente. Você não precisa se preocupar."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Você pode cuidar de si mesma. Eu não posso evitar. Eu queria vomitar quando ouvi a história."

Sorrio apesar do assunto da nossa conversa.

"Eu só quero... eu quero..." Ela rosna no receptor. "Deus me perdoe, eu não costumo ter esses pensamentos horríveis sobre as pessoas", diz ela abruptamente. "Mesmo que eles sejam imbecis sem alma que mereçam ser castrados." Como um adendo, ela rapidamente acrescenta: "Eu estou falando de James, não de Edward."

"Oh. Sim, eu percebi", eu digo rapidamente.

"Ainda que eu esteja totalmente planejando detonar Edward na próxima vez que o vir", acrescenta ela.

"Ok". Tenho a sensação de que Edward pode se defender. Ou então eu só estou me tornando uma cadela realmente cruel, porque parte de mim realmente teme por sua segurança contra a minúscula Alice.

"Então, quando você irá perdoá-lo?", ela pergunta, e eu estou de repente assustada com a mudança abrupta de assunto.

"Como?" Eu solto.

"Você _irá_ perdoá-lo, certo?" ela pergunta ansiosamente.

"Você quer dizer Edward?"

"Claro, Bella. Quem mais? James certamente não!_"_

"Bem, sim. Claro que James não," eu digo, principalmente para mim.

"Você ainda está furiosa com ele?" ela prossegue. "Ele pediu desculpas a você, certo? Ele me disse que pediu."

"Sim, Alice. Ele pediu."

"Você vai perdoá-lo? Por favor, por favor, _por favor,_ diga que vai", ela implora. Eu fico um pouco confusa com seu entusiasmo.

"Por que isso importa?" Eu pergunto, meu tom um pouco mais duro do que antes.

Eu quero perdoá-lo. Mais do que ela provavelmente sabe. Mas não é simples assim. Não é tão simples como... _fazer _isso... como ela parece acreditar.

"Ele se importa com você, Bella. _Um monte_."

"Ah, é?" Digo de maneira rude. Eu não posso acreditar que estou sendo tão dura com essa garota. Nada disso é culpa dela. "Sinto muito, Alice," Eu peço desculpas às pressas.

"Não", diz ela rapidamente, não me dando uma chance para rastejar. Ela não parece ofendida por minhas palavras. "Você tem todo o direito de ficar chateada com isso. Eu não deveria estar forçando você."

"Obrigada."

Ela faz uma pausa.

"Oh, mas você _irá_ perdoá-lo, certo?" ela pergunta mais uma vez, incapaz de se controlar. Eu solto um gemido alto.

"Alice!"

"Ele é um cara bom, Bella. Eu prometo. Essa coisa toda de aposta não é ele. Quero dizer, ele errou. Mas quem não erra? Nós conversamos sobre você por um longo tempo. Ele está muito tomado por você, Bella. E isso não acontece há anos."

"Por que não acontece há anos?" Eu pergunto, insanamente curiosa, mas eu realmente não esperava obter uma resposta.

"Eu não sei exatamente", diz ela. Ela soa conflituosa. "Edward nunca realmente me disse muito sobre isso. Sobre o que aconteceu. Mas o que eu sei... Eu nem sei se é a minha história para contar."

"Sim, bem," eu digo, mas não tenho mais nada a contribuir. Ela está certa, provavelmente não é a sua história para contar. E não é o meu lugar tentar amenizar a sua culpa.

"Eu não sei onde eu estaria sem ele", diz ela calmamente. O amor e adoração por seu irmão é evidente em sua voz, apesar de afirmar estar com raiva dele.

"Eu não acho que ele seja um cara mau, Alice", eu digo a verdade. "Eu sou apenas meio que confusa sobre tudo. Sobre como eu me sinto."

"Isso é compreensível. Eu não quero pressioná-la para fazer algo que você não quer fazer. É apenas... eu vi uma mudança nele. E hoje à noite, quando conversei com ele, ficou muito claro quanto ele se preocupa com você."

Isso soaria muito melhor vindo de Edward.

"Obrigada, Alice. Eu só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo para pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não odeio o seu irmão, apesar de tudo. Eu provavelmente não poderia mesmo que eu quisesse."

Ela fica quieta por um momento.

"Obrigada, Bella", ela finalmente diz.

Eu logo começo a receber uma enxurrada de presentes de Edward. É evidente que ele não está mais preocupado em me dar espaço, em vez disso, ele decidido como o inferno em ter certeza de que eu nunca esqueça que ele está pensando em mim.

E não estão presentes normais. Não. Presentes normais seriam muito fáceis de explicar às sobrancelhas erguidas e questionadoras em minha direção.

O primeiro presente que vem escondido dentro de um envelope elegante com o nome _Isabella Swan_ escrito delicadamente na frente. Há um coração no canto do papel e minha colega de trabalho Kate, imediatamente assume que veio do meu namorado romântico, que deixou todas aquelas pétalas encantadoras na porra do meu carro.

Ela fica em cima de mim toda 'oh' e 'ah'.

"O que é isso?" ela bisbilhota. "Depressa, abra-o!"

Eu rasgo o papel, um pouquinho nervosa quanto ao seu remetente e um pouco duvidosa de que seja mesmo de Edward. Tudo que eu recebi antes foi o gato gordo, mas de quem mais seria?

Outra colega minha, Irina, se junta a nós. Eu puxo o envelope para revelar o seu conteúdo e todos nós suspiramos três coletivamente.

Em seguida, elas olham para ele confusas.

Eu sou a única que sabe do que diabos se trata. Kate o retira minha mão e leva até a luz como se estivesse tentando descobrir a mensagem escondida.

"Aulas de Scooter?" ela berra. "Por que diabos ele iria lhe dar aulas de scooter? Você sabe mesmo como dirigir uma scooter?"

"Bem, esse é o ponto, não é?" Irina brinca. "Aposto que ele quer que eles tenham aulas juntos. Não é romântico?"

Kate acena com reverência, como se finalmente compreendesse. "Isso é _tão_ romântico", ela jorra. "Por que Collin nunca fez um merda como esta para mim?" ela rapidamente exige.

"Eu sei, certo?" diz Irina. "Brady nunca quer fazer essas coisas comigo. Tudo o que ele quer fazer é sentar-se em torno do Xbox e assistir ESPN. Eu poderia dançar nua na frente dele e ele não iria nem perceber! Não até o intervalo comercial, pelo menos." Elas explodem em risos.

Elas continuam a tagarelar sobre o quão romântica minha vida amorosa é por um tempo antes de finalmente se afastarem. Eu dobro o certificado ordenadamente e coloco na minha bolsa, incapaz de conter o pequeno sorriso em meus lábios.

Mas não para por aí.

Após o almoço, volto para encontrar uma caixa gigante na minha mesa. É branca, sem embalagem. Não há nenhuma etiqueta ou qualquer indicação de como chegou lá.

Eu ergo a tampa para revelar a maior fatia de Tiramisu no mundo.

Eu avidamente como a coisa toda maldita, e depois passo o resto do trabalho com a minha lixeira por perto, tentando desesperadamente não vomitar.

No dia seguinte, Os DVDs das cinco temporadas disponíveis da série _Lost_ chegam à minha porta, juntamente com um CD da trilha sonora de _Grease._

Eu não ligo para Edward para agradecê-lo por estes presentes. Eu estou um pouco sobrecarregada, para ser honesta. Eu nunca tive alguém me cobrindo com coisas tão peculiares antes.

Mas cada presente me faz sorrir. E eu secretamente durmo com o meu gato gordo à noite, abraçando-o próximo a mim e desejando que fosse Edward em vez do gato gordo.

O terceiro dia é o mais memorável. É um dia que eu saio cedo do trabalho, não tendo nada mais a fazer, e Rose me encontra no meu apartamento para que eu possa me trocar antes de sair para um jantar mais cedo e bebidas.

Estou no meu quarto quando alguém bate com força na minha porta.

"Rose, você entrou?" Eu chamo.

Ouço a porta aberta e vozes. Rapidamente visto uma blusa e corro para fora do quarto, congelando em minhas trilhas quando vejo a cena diante de mim.

Há um homem alto, de cabelos escuros com um gigante tapete enrolado içado por cima do ombro. Ele está falando com Rose, fazendo alguma piada que eu não ouço. Ela se vira para mim em alarme.

"Então eu deveria deixá-lo aqui?", pergunta ele, e essas palavras realmente me tiram do meu estado de espectadora. "Ou eu posso espalhá-lo para você, se quiser. Apenas me diga onde você o quer."

"O que é isso?" Eu pergunto confusa.

"Um... um tapete."

"Eu não comprei um tapete."

Ele o coloca no chão com um franzir de testa e verifica sua prancheta, recitando o meu endereço e nome para mim.

"Talvez seja um presente", ele oferece. "Um presente de aniversário antecipado."

"Seu aniversário está a meses de distância, mas isso é bom", Rose fala com autoridade. "Você pode apenas deixá-lo aqui. Tenho certeza de que podemos lidar com ele."

"Tudo bem. Vou precisar de sua assinatura", diz ele. Eu rapidamente assino e o acompanho até a porta.

Rose e eu olhamos para o tapete por um minuto. Ele ainda está enrolado, envolvido com algum tipo de fita adesiva transparente para segurá-lo, e apoiado com uma inclinação leve contra a minha parede.

Rose fala primeiro. "Quem iria lhe mandar isto?"

Eu dou de ombros, embora eu tenha uma noção mínima de quem poderia ser. Quem mais esteve me mandando presentes aleatórios durante toda a semana?

Mas um tapete? Por quê?

"Eu não tenho idéia", minto. Ela aproxima-se do tapete e começa a rasgar a fita. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Abrindo", diz ela, afirmando o óbvio. "Precisamos pelo menos ver como ele se parece. Porra, eu não consigo rasgar essa fita. Você tem uma faca ou algo assim?"

Eu busco uma tesoura na cozinha e abrimos e espalhamos o tapete no chão. É azul escuro e vermelho com algumas flores e desenhos. Não é completamente o meu estilo.

"Isso não combina com nenhuma das suas coisas", diz Rose com um acesso de raiva. "Isso é algum tipo de presente louco de sua mãe de novo? Ou talvez do seu pai. Ele tem um gosto horrível para decoração."

"Eu não sei..." Medito, correndo os dedos levemente sobre o tecido. Algo sobre esse tapete é tão... _familiar_. Eu não consigo descobrir o que.

"O que você vai fazer com ele?" Rose continua. "Você não vai usá-lo, não é? Vai entrar em conflito com tudo aqui."

Tão familiar...

E então me bate.

"Eu sei que tapete é este", eu digo com um suspiro.

Os olhos de Rose se ampliam. "Você sabe? Bem quem o enviou para você?"

"É do '_O Grande Lebowski'_".

"O grande o que?"

"_O Grande Lebowski._ O filme".

Ela olha para mim confusa.

"Cristo, Rose! Eu disse para você assistir a esse filme umas mil vezes!"

"Isso ainda não explica quem o enviou para você. Não é?"

Eu fico olhando para o tapete e debato dizer a verdade.

"Há algo que você não está me contando, Bella?", ela pergunta com um tom acusador. Eu olho para cima inocentemente.

"Não... bem, talvez."

"Vá em frente."

"Acho que o tapete é presente de Edward", eu digo em uma corrida. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco de surpresa no começo, depois ela só parece confusa novamente.

"Por que diabos ele iria lhe mandar um tapete? E sem ofensa, Bella, mas não é nem mesmo um tapete bonito. Parece que alguma coisa que a minha avó iria se balançar em seu quarto fazendo tricô."

"Não é _tão_ ruim", eu digo defensivamente, olhando para o tapete em reverência.

Sim, não é muito chique, mas tem... personalidade. E é uma réplica do meu filme favorito, o que o torna ainda mais desejável. Eu até gosto. E isso nem mesmo considerando o fato de que se trata da pessoa que eu estou sentindo mais falta do que provavelmente é considerado saudável.

"Por que ele iria lhe dar um tapete, afinal? De tantas coisas? Será que ele nunca ouviu falar de flores?"

"Hum, você não viu a minha cozinha? Parece uma estufa", eu digo, referindo-me às dezenas e dezenas de flores que ele me enviou na semana passada. Ela olha na direção do meu falso jardim morrendo e amacia.

"Ok, bem, chocolates? Um cartão? Um ursinho de pelúcia? _Qualquer outra coisa_! Ir de flores para tapetes gigantes não é muito tradicional."

Eu suspiro, então tento explicar os ditos não-tradicionais presentes que eu tenho recebido. Ela o elogia pela idéia das aulas de scooter, alegando que ele provavelmente irá salvar muitas vidas no futuro, caso eu tenha uma súbita explosão de estupidez novamente, e ela ainda sorri quando eu falo dos DVDs e do Tiramisu.

"Tiramisu: o caminho para o coração de qualquer mulher", ela comenta.

Eu não concordo, pois me sinto como se eu nunca pudesse ser capaz de comer a coisa de novo após a minha compulsão irracional de ontem, mas ela está absorta em seus próprios pensamentos de qualquer maneira.

"Mas por que o tapete?", ela pergunta, e eu explico que vimos o filme juntos no dia em que eu conheci os pais dele. A memória traz um sorriso ao meu rosto.

"Então você falou com ele?" ela pergunta.

"Eu falei no início desta semana, mas foi só através do sms", eu confesso. "Agradeci o primeiro presente. Eu meio que evitei falar com ele desde então."

Rose estuda-me por um momento. "Você não quer falar com ele?"

"Você sabe como me sinto sobre isso, Rose."

"Isso é _realmente_ como você se sente? Ou isso é apenas como você acha que deveria se sentir?"

"Como _você_ se sentiria?" Pergunto defensivamente.

"Eu ficaria chateada", ela responde rapidamente. "E com muita raiva. Mas eu não sei. Ele teve um motivo decente, e apesar de que ele deveria ter tratado de seus assuntos de uma forma mais adequada, madura, eu não acho que você pode realmente culpá-lo por cometer um erro. Ele não forçou você ou qualquer coisa. E você estava tão errada quanto ele, porque você sabia sobre a coisa toda e o usou de qualquer maneira para obter algo _que você_ queria."

"Exatamente. Tudo que fizemos foi usar o outro", eu digo amargamente.

"Sim, é verdade. Mas ambos aprenderam com isso e realmente chegaram a gostar um do outro, apesar da coisa toda. Não vai fazer nenhum bem guardar rancor, Bella. Ambos merecem uma segunda chance. Ele está disposto a lhe dar, então talvez você possa considerar fazer o mesmo. Você sabe... começar de novo."

Eu olho para Rose, medo e hesitação escritos por todo o meu rosto. Eu toco o tapete, sentindo o tecido áspero sob meus dedos, e as fibras sintéticas me dão conforto.

"Você realmente acha que eu deveria?" Eu pergunto.

"Claro, Bella. Saia em alguns encontros com ele. Conheça o _verdadeiro_ Edward e o deixe conhecer a _verdadeira_ Bella. E se você não gostar de onde coisas estiverem ou ainda parecer estranho então... não sei... você pode mandá-lo passear de verdade desta vez."

Ela sorri gentilmente, e eu sei que é para me dar esperança e segurança. Eu já sinto como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros.

Eu abraço Rose, pegando-a de surpresa. Eu estou repentinamente tão feliz que não posso me conter.

Eu realmente amo esta cadela às vezes.

Eu recebo outro presente no dia seguinte. Foi mandado para o meu trabalho em outro envelope elegante, mas, felizmente, Kate e Irina não colocam os olhos nele desta vez.

Eu o abro em minha mesa, em segredo, e eu tenho que morder meus lábios para não rir.

Dentro está uma foto polaroid de uma cabeceira - uma nova cabeceira, a julgar pelo poema escrito no verso. É intitulado _Ode a uma Cabeceira Nova._

_**Ode, para uma cabeceira de nova!**__**Forte como aço,**_

_**Que o melhor e mais rico carvalho,**_

_**inquebrável como a mais ousada árvore,**_

_**maior que o maior Amieiro, Faia, Bétula amarela!**_

_**Ode para um lenhador, por derrubar o mais forte Bordo,**_

_**Para que eu possa dormir e deixar o mundo invisível,**_

_**E contigo desaparecer nestes sonhos maravilhosos.**_

Decido seguir o conselho de Rose e pelo menos falar com Edward. Não é como se eu fosse assinar um contrato. Eu não vou cometer nenhum pecado irreversível se eu sair em um encontro com ele - eu sempre posso mudar de idéia se as coisas ficarem tensas ou eu não confiar em seus motivos.

Mas a minha decisão não é totalmente influenciada por Rose. De certa forma, é uma conversa que tenho com Emmett que realmente me convence de que eu possa estar fazendo a escolha certa.

Graças à boca grande de Rose, ele me liga no dia seguinte.

"Então, eu ouvi que alguém vai ter algum sexo quente de reconciliação em breve", diz ele alegremente ao telefone. Eu suspiro alto, incapaz de acreditar nos meus ouvidos.

"Eu não vou! Será que Rose disse isso?" Eu exijo.

"Quem disse que eu estava falando de você?"

"Então, de quem você está falando?"

"Só estou brincando com você, Bells. Claro que estou falando de você! Embora você tenha que admitir, você pareceu um pouco culpada. Algo que você queira compartilhar comigo?"

"Emmett!" Eu faço uma careta. "Eu não tenho nada a dizer. Eu juro, você e Rose fofocam mais que duas velhinhas."

"Hei, nós estamos apenas mantendo os nossos amigos no caminho certo", diz ele defensivamente. "Então, você tem falado com ele?"

"Por que você não pergunta para ele?" Eu zombo sem pensar. Eu sou rápida para me corrigir. "Não, espere - não fale com ele sobre mim!"

"Eu? Falar com Edward sobre você?", pergunta ele inocentemente.

"Emmett, que Deus me ajude..."

"Não arranque os cabelos, Bella. Eu não falei com Edward sobre você durante todo o dia."

Eu suspiro. Este homem é impossível.

"Será que você realmente quer algo, Emmett?" Pergunto rudemente. "Eu estou meio que ocupada."

Eu não estou muito ocupada. Na verdade, estou sentado só de calcinha, escrevendo histórias sem sentido no meu laptop, enquanto desfruto de um litro de Ben & Jerry. Mas ele não sabe disso.

"Sim, por uma questão de fato que eu quero. Eu quero saber por que você não falou com ele ainda."

"Edward?"

"Quem mais?"

"Eu tenho minhas razões", eu respondo com arrogância.

Eu realmente decidi me dar cerca de mais três dias antes de entrar em contato com ele. Serão mais três dias para pensar e me certificar de que eu estou tomando a decisão certa na busca deste... o que quer que seja isso.

Eu ainda não agradeci a ele por qualquer um dos presentes. Estou ciente de que provavelmente estou me saindo como uma cadela sem coração, mas no estado em que me encontro, uma mensagem inofensiva provavelmente levaria a algumas mensagens não tão inofensivas, o que provavelmente me levaria a convidá-lo para vir até aqui ou concordar em encontrá-lo em algum lugar. O que iria destruir o meu plano de três dias.

Eu estou tão fraca. É por isso que eu me sento aqui, sozinha, morando na minha toca criando histórias. Nada pode me prejudicar aqui.

"Eu vejo", diz ele, pensativo, embora eu possa imaginar que ele está pensando agora.

"O que você tem a ver com isso?"

"Então você ainda está pensando em falar com ele?", pergunta ele, ignorando completamente a minha pergunta.

"Eu só... quero dizer... sim, acho que sim. Você acha que eu deveria? Você o conhece melhor do que eu..."

"Bella, eu tenho tipo... bem... cerca de 50 palavras para você", diz ele, fazendo-me rir. "Mas sim, eu acho que você deveria. Edward é um cara bom, apesar dessa merda. Eu não o vi realmente se importar com uma menina em Deus sabe quanto tempo. Ele não teria enfrentado toda essa merda maluca, se não estivesse tentando chamar sua atenção. Ou ele quer que você diga a ele para ir para o inferno ou então ligar para ele e tentar entrar no jogo."

"Aquilo tudo foi idéia sua?" Pergunto, de repente suspeita.

"Ppffttt. Você está brincando comigo? Um tapete, Bella? Sério?"

Eu ri. Eu secretamente amo o meu tapete. E o meu gato gordo. E tenho certeza que um dia eu amarei ser capaz de pilotar uma scooter pela marina sem quase morrer.

"Eu gosto do meu tapete", eu digo baixinho.

"Exatamente. É por isso que você deve ligar para ele. Sério, Bella. Ele tem estado em uma bagunça obcecada com isso."

"Por quê? Por que ele ainda gosta de mim?" Pergunto a sério. "Eu menti para ele."

"Por que você gosta dele? Ele mentiu para _você_", Emmett ressalta.

"Boa pergunta," Eu falo brincando. Ok, então eu estou meio que falando sério.

"Apenas ligue, Bella. Esse é o meu conselho. Concordo com Rose. E como ela disse, nada está gravado em pedra. Você estará apenas dando um ao outro uma segunda chance para ver onde isto vai."

Hesito.

"Se você não gostasse dele, eu não estaria insistindo nisso", Emmett continua. "Mas Jesus Cristo, só posso assistir vocês dois lastimando um sobre o outro durante tanto tempo antes que eu enlouqueça. Como louco como Amy Fisher*, ok? Não é apenas certo. Pelo amor de Deus, me tire da minha miséria. Por favor."

_Amy Fisher__ se tornou conhecida como a Lolita de Long Island pela mídia quando em 1992 – com 17 anos baleou e feriu gravemente a esposa de seu amante. Ela cumpriu 6 anos de prisão e logo depois de ganhar a liberdade condicional se tornou jornalista e escritora antes de embarcar em uma carreira como atriz pornô em 2007._

É esta conversa que me dá a coragem de enviar a mensagem.

Estou uma pilha de nervos quando clico em enviar. Estou com muito medo de ligar - Eu me sinto muito estranha e incerta do que ele vai dizer e de como eu irei reagir. Eu sei que parece sem sentido, mas me sinto mais segura começando devagar.

_**Obrigada pelos presentes.**__**Eles são... únicos.**_**-**_**B**_

Eu ando em volta do meu apartamento e brinco com meu celular, me perguntando se a minha mensagem poderia ser interpretada de outra forma. Mas parece que esse é o ponto. Certo? Eu simplesmente não sei de mais nada.

Eu sou um amontoado de nervos, quando ele responde, eu pulo quase meio metro no ar.

_**Você não precisa agradecer Bella.**__**Eu espero que você não tenha achado qualquer um deles ofensivo.**__**Eu só queria fazer você sorrir.**__**- E**_

Sinto um mal-estar até mesmo com suas palavras impressas. Ele poderia estar se sentindo tão nervoso quanto eu?

_**Bem, missão cumprida.**__**Obrigada.**__**- B**_

Deixo por isso mesmo, imaginando que eu estou dando-lhe a vez e a oportunidade de prosseguir. Ele pode continuar a nossa conversa ou podemos acabar com este jogo tórrido de uma vez por todas.

Meu coração bate de repente descontroladamente. Espero que ele escolha a primeira. Por que diabos eu tinha que deixar as coisas na mão dele? Mas não é como se eu quiser buscar algo. Talvez ele tenha me mandado todos aqueles presentes, porque se sentiu mal por causa da aposta.

Mas Emmett e Alice disseram que ele gosta de mim e eles são seu melhor amigo e sua irmã. Certamente isso conta para alguma coisa.

É como se eu tivesse esperado uma eternidade pela sua resposta, embora tenha sido provavelmente apenas cerca de trinta segundos. Mas foram trinta segundos de pura agonia.

_**Como você está?**__**- E**_

Eu suspiro de alívio. Minha freqüência cardíaca diminui.

_**Eu estou bem.**__**Como você está?**__**- B**_

_**Eu já estive melhor.**__**Trabalho esteve me mantendo bastante ocupado.**__**- E**_

_**Alice me ligou outro dia.**__**- B**_

_**Espero que ela não tenha te incomodado.**__**O que ela disse?**__**- E**_

_**Nada que eu não esperava.**__**Ela nunca é um incômodo para mim.**__**- B**_

_**Bom.**__**Eu não quero que você seja sobrecarregada por toda essa confusão.**__**- E**_

_**Você quer dizer como conseguir presentes estranhos todos os dias que fazem as pessoas fazerem perguntas estranhas?**__**- B**_

_**Eu vou parar se está incomodando.**__**Não era isso o que eu estava tentando fazer.**__**- E**_

Eu não quero dizer a ele para parar, mas eu não quero dizer a ele para _não_ parar, também. Eu mudo de assunto.

_**Minha conversa com Alice realmente foi muito boa.**__**Ela realmente ama você.**__**Ela sabe a sorte que é ter você como irmão.**__**- B**_

_**Obrigado, Bella.**__**Isso significa muito para mim.**__**- E**_

_**É a verdade.**__**- B**_

_**Sinto muito que você tenha ido ao casamento sozinha.**__**Eu realmente queria levá-la.**__**- E**_

_**Não importa mais.**__**Eu não me importo de ter ido sozinha.**__**- B**_

_**Você nunca deveria ter que ficar sozinha.**__**Você merece alguém que te adore dia e noite.**__**Alguém que nunca irá mentir para você e que irá tratá-la como a pessoa especial que você é.**__**- E**_

_**Isso é doce, Edward.**__**Mas as coisas não são assim tão simples.**__**- B**_

_**Por que não?**__**- E**_

_**Porque não é fácil, mas tem de haver uma pessoa especial lá fora, que me ame desta maneira.**__**- B**_

Eu espero vários minutos, mas sua resposta não vem. É um pouco desanimador.

Cinco minutos depois, há uma batida na porta. Meu estômago vira em emoção enquanto eu me apresso em atender, mas eu asseguro-me de que é provavelmente apenas Rose ou o homem da UPS com outra entrega estranha.

Mas eu balanço a porta aberta, e lá está Edward em toda a sua glória em forma de cabeleira selvagem e olhos brilhantes. Eu me seguro à moldura da porta, com medo de me lançar para ele. Tem sido muito tempo desde que eu vi seu lindo rosto.

Ele agita seu telefone nervosamente antes de, finalmente, deslizá-lo em seu bolso. Seus olhos nunca deixam os meus, e por um segundo tudo o que fazemos é olhar.

"Há alguém assim, Bella", diz ele, fazendo com que meu coração inche. Eu mordo meu lábio ansiosamente. "Podemos conversar?"

* * *

**Own... garanto que Bella não resiste agora. Eu não resistiria e vocês? **

**Beijo, Nai.**


	29. Chapter 29

******Eu sei... atrasadíssima, mas a minha correria não me permitiu postar antes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

(Tradutora – Ana)

**~EPOV~**

A semana inteira é puro inferno.

Sou afortunado o suficiente para estar preocupado com trabalho um dia ou dois, mas isso não é suficiente para manter essa garota longe da minha mente. Eu penso nela constantemente. Mesmo quando estou tentando focar minha energia em outra coisa, meus pensamentos sempre parecem se desviar de volta para o mesmo lugar – o cheiro do cabelo dela, a delicadeza da pele dela, o modo como os olhos castanhos dela parecem brilhar quando ela está feliz. Ela até mesmo tem uma pequena falha na sobrancelha esquerda – uma coisa insignificante, com certeza – mas mesmo esse pequeno traço me persegue em sua ausência.

Estou consumido. Completamente, pateticamente, doentemente consumido.

Tento ligar para Alice, mas na primeira vez ela não atende. Quando ela finalmente me liga de volta, está tão ocupada que eu não sou capaz de revelar a merda da tempestade que tomou conta da minha vida nessa última semana.

"Oh, Edward! É bom ouvir sobre você! " ela diz.

"Idem, Alice. Você tem um segundo para conversar?"

"Oh, quem dera eu tivesse, mas já estou quinze minutos atrasada para encontrar Jasper e alguns amigos para um drink. Posso te ligar quando nós tivermos terminado?"

Que opção eu tinha? Eu não ia prejudicar a noite dela.

"Claro, Alice. Apenas não esqueça, ok?"

"Não seja ridículo, Edward. Claro que eu não vou esquecer."

Mas ela não me liga de volta.

Na manhã seguinte, ela deixa o que soa como uma muito dolorosa, mensagem de ressaca no meu correio de voz, enquanto eu estou em uma reunião. É do número de Jasper. Ela diz algo como "Screwdrivers de merda" e "estúpidas cabines de banheiro com fechaduras quebradas" e "direto do meu bolso de trás para a privada." Ela, então, geme um pouco sobre ter que enfiar a mão na água do vaso sanitário para recuperar seu telefone celular - eles não permitiram que Jasper entrasse no banheiro feminino, aparentemente - antes prometendo ligar assim que comprasse um novo.

Eu me sinto inquieto no trabalho. É um dia lento; tiro meu horário de almoço cedo e decido deixar o escritório, em vez de ter meu assistente de pegando alguma coisa. Há uma delicatessen no centro, então dirijo e estaciono próximo, esperando que a curta caminhada e o tempo gasto do lado de fora vão ajudar a limpar a minha cabeça.

Ao passar por uma pequena boutique, algo me chama a atenção. Na janela, em exibição entre várias para mulheres, está um gato de pelúcia, preto e branco, com os braços rechonchudos saindo em seus lados. Não é idêntico à Ursula, mas a semelhança ainda é sinistra.

Emmett tinha relutantemente revelado a verdadeira origem de Ursula na noite que eu o deixei na casa de Rose. Essa parte não me surpreendeu; o envolvimento de Emmett em todo o caso sim.

"Você sabia?" Eu assobiei para ele. "E você _ajudou?"_

"Cara, eu já disse antes. Rose e eu contamos tudo um ao outro. Se ela sabe, então eu sei."

"Você não tem que incentivá-la, embora!" Eu disse com raiva. "Você praticamente entregou a munição para ela."

Ele pensou sobre isso por um segundo. "Sim, eu acho que meio que fiz," ele concordou, descaradamente.

Nessa hora, eu estava emocionalmente cansado e já não tinha energia para discutir.

"O que seja, cara. Espero que tenha valido a pena." Eu balancei a cabeça e me virei para ir embora, mas ele rapidamente agarrou meu ombro e me virou de volta.

"Você sempre se relacionou com mulheres como elas não significassem nada," ele disse a sério. "Considere isso uma intervenção amigável."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Em. Nunca desrespeitei uma mulher descaradamente."

Bem, exceto Bella. Mas eu não disse isso.

"Oh? Então as mulheres dos bares que você tem fodido... como você chama isso?"

"Isso não acontece com muita frequência _e_ a ideia é delas! A ruiva me convidou para voltar na casa dela. Ela estava praticamente tentando me acariciar no meio do clube. Você não pode me dizer que as mulheres que dormem com homens estranhos após conhecê-los meia hora estão esperando flores e propostas de casamento. Elas sabem no que estão se metendo, Emmett."

Isto é verdade. Eu dormi com Lauren muitas vezes, mas as mulheres aleatórias - mulheres cujos nomes não me lembro - são poucas e distantes entre si. Mas não posso mentir e dizer que nunca fiz coisas estúpidas enquanto estava bêbado. Isso é tão longe da verdade que a mera ideia é cômica.

Emmett bufou. "Sim, mas ainda assim."

O argumento termina, e depois daquela noite nós fomos em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós.

Agora, estou olhando para o gato gordo pelo que parecem anos. Tenho certeza de que Ursula fez mais danos ao bem estar emocional de Bella do que ela já fez para o meu. Mas nunca Bella tentou trazê-la para a minha casa, e por isso me atrevo a ter esperança de que talvez ela estivesse começando a sentir um pouco de remorso por suas ações. Talvez ela soubesse que tínhamos levado esse absurdo longe demais.

Entro na boutique. Um pequeno sino de badala na maçaneta da porta, alertando várias mulheres da minha presença. Eu sou o único homem na loja e eu imediatamente me sinto fora de lugar.

"Posso ajudar?" uma vendedora pergunta. Ela olha minhas roupas de trabalho - uma camisa abotoada equipada com calças e uma gravata - e tenho certeza que ela assume que sou um homem com dinheiro comprando para alguém. O que é verdade.

"Sim, eu quero comprar o gato na vitrine," eu digo, já pescando minha carteira do meu bolso de trás. Ela está confusa.

"O gato?"

"Por favor."

"Esse é um item de decoração, senhor," ela diz com paciência. Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso. "Não está a venda. Nós vendemos roupas e acessórios aqui. Talvez eu possa fazê-lo se interessar por outra coisa?"

_Jesus Cristo_. Eu realmente não tenho muito tempo para argumentar sobre isso se quiser chegar ao escritório de Bella antes do fim do almoço dela.

"Eu te dou cem dólares por ele," Eu digo bruscamente.

"Senho-"

"Duzentos."

"Mas senh-"

"Quatrocentos dólares," digo sem paciência, pegando quatro notas da minha carteira e segurando-as para ela. Seus olhos ficam vidrados por um instante antes dela pegá-las.

"Está certo, senhor. É seu. Tenha um bom dia."

Eu pego o gato no caminho para sair. É uma coisinha feia, seus olhos redondos salientes em seu rosto excessivamente gordo, mas eu não considero nenhum dinheiro desperdiçado. Compro um cartão em uma loja Hallmark outro lado da rua, e voo para Seattle com minhas novas compras.

Ela não está lá quando eu chego. Estou simultaneamente desapontado e aliviado, mas sua ausência me dá a oportunidade de deixar o gato ainda, esperançosamente, dando a ela o espaço que pediu.

Bella me envia uma mensagem naquela noite para agradecer pelo gato. Cada palavra dela faz minha adrenalina correr; eu encaro cada mensagem, desejando e rezando que o próximo texto vai ser a declaração definitiva. Irracionalmente espero que ela vá me perdoar – ou ao menos tentar – e vai possivelmente insinuar que espera me ver novamente no futuro.

Mas isso não acontece. Ela pede mais tempo, mais espaço, o que me deixa grunhindo no licencia da minha sala.

Tempo é obviamente o que ela precisa, e eu me vejo disposto a esperar milhares de vidas por seu perdão. E essa realização – o simples fato de que eu estou de repente colocando tanto pensamento e importância e persistência em uma pessoa – é assustador no mais gratificante dos modos, e eu decido que eu não desistiria por nada no mundo.

Se passou tanto tempo desde que me senti assim. É horripilante e fantástico confortador e tortuoso. Eu quero arrancar o meu cabelo e implorar por perdão e – sendo sincero – ver Bella nua tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu não posso fazer sentido no tanto de emoções avassaladoras.

Eu decido dar a Bella o espaço dela. Talvez isso seja o que ela realmente precisa. Talvez eu a esteja afastando mais quando a incomodo.

Não duvido dessa conclusão até Alice me ligar.

É início da noite e eu acabo de chegar em casa, tendo evitado outra ligação de Lauren e a subsequente viagem de culpa que eu teria recebido por ter terminado nosso contato abruptamente. Quando eu atendo, Alice instantaneamente começa a delirar sobre seu telefone novo.

"Você deveria _ver_ isso, Edward! É um touch screen, e tem um teclado qwerty, e eu posso ouvir música nele, e ver meu e-mail - até mesmo meu e-mail da _faculdade_ - e posso entrar no Facebook e Youtube, e mexer na minha conta do banco, e fazer basicamente qualquer outra coisa que eu quiser!"

Uma descarga de estática interfere nas palavras dela. "Não posso te ouvir direito, Alice," Eu digo.

"Sim, tive que trocar para uma operadora diferente para ter o telefone," ela diz, um ligeiro toque de desdém em sua sua voz. "O serviço é um pouco ruim aqui. Espere, vou para perto da janela."

"Eu vejo," eu digo, pensativo. Essa pequena conversa ofereceu uma distração bem-vinda, pondo-me mais à vontade enquanto antecipo a conversa cansativa que está para vir. "Então, basicamente, você pode fazer tudo, exceto realmente ligar para as pessoas?"

"Eu posso ligar para as pessoas!" ela exclama com um acesso de raiva. "Eu liguei para você, não foi? E tenho serviço melhor do lado de fora."

"Certo", digo brincando. Ela bufa novamente e eu a imagino revirando os olhos.

"Então, e aí?" ela pergunta em tom de conversa, seguindo com a conversa. Minha frequência cardíaca aumenta apenas com o simples pensamento do que eu vou dizer. Sem esperar para eu responder, ela acrescenta, "Como está Bella?"

É como se meu coração tivesse caído direito para o fundo do meu estômago. Eu odeio ter que dar esta notícia.

"Nós não estamos mais vendo um ao outro," eu finalmente respondo. As palavras são cautelosas, com medo de uma explosão iminente.

Mas ela é silenciosa. Começo a me preocupar, mas, finalmente, ela diz, muito lentamente, "Uh huh. Por quê?"

Seu tom é incrédulo e acusador. Ela já me culpa.

"É uma longa história," eu digo com um suspiro. "Mas, na verdade, tem muito a ver com você. Preciso falar com você sobre algumas coisas."

"Isso tem muito a ver comigo?" ela guincha. "Tudo que fiz foi dizer o quão boa ela era! Não há nenhuma maneira que você possa me culpar por isso! O que você fez, Edward Anthony Masen!"

Eu me encolho no súbito aumento da estática em sua voz, para não mencionar o seu uso do meu nome completo.

Imagino que é melhor apenas me livrar dessa informação de uma só vez. Antes que eu possa me alongar nas repercussões do que vou dizer, começo a contar a história, tudo desde o início, e incluir cada minúsculo, sórdido detalhe. Ignoro seus suspiros de surpresa e pequenas exclamações; ignoro o silêncio no final quando revelo que Bella sabia sobre a aposta o tempo todo.

Eu ignoro tudo, porque senão, não vou ser capaz de terminar.

Quando eu acabo, permito que um silêncio pendure na esteira da minha confissão. Posso ouvir pequenas partículas de estática que indicam que ela não desligou, mas sou contrário a uma perda.

Eu imagino que ela esteja querendo saber por onde começar. A aposta? O prêmio? Minha interação com James? O conhecimento de Bella? É como se uma vida inteira tivesse passado antes de eu finalmente perder meu nervo e quebrar o silêncio.

"Alice? Você está bem?"

"Eu..." Ela hesita. "Não, eu não estou bem," ela finalmente disse. "Por que você faria isso, Edward?"

Eu gemo. "Eu não sei."

"Quer dizer, acho que entendo _por que_ você fez isso," ela continua, como se eu não tivesse falado. "Quero dizer, realmente significa muito para mim que você se importe tanto. E que você queira ajudar Jasper. Mas por que você apostou a sua empresa? Você e Carlisle construíram a empresa a partir do zero. Sei que teria esmagado vocês dois ver a empresa ir para as mãos de um saco de merda como James. Isso teria _me_ esmagado. "

Ela está certa. Eu nem sequer tenho que concordar, porque a verdade em suas palavras é tão flagrantemente óbvia.

"E Bella? Ela não merecia nada disso", ela diz, com tristeza. "Ela é uma pessoa muito legal. E eu só... Eu tinha essa _sensação _sobre vocês dois. Eu sei que você sempre acha que eu sou louca, mas meus sentimentos estão sempre certos. Eles simplesmente são. Mas este apenas... Eu não sei... é tão confuso!"

Ela parece realmente chateada com isso. Embora eu não revele, suas emoções são, na verdade, uma exata imagem espelhada da minha própria.

Se Bella e eu tivéssemos nos encontramos em circunstâncias diferentes, as coisas teriam sido apenas... certas. As coisas teriam sido normais, e talvez ela estivesse aqui comigo hoje à noite em vez de exigir tempo e espaço e, provavelmente, nunca querendo me ver novamente.

Mas eu teria dado a ela a oportunidade de chegar tão perto sem a aposta? Eu a teria empurrado no primeiro indício de apego que sentia, com medo e sem um motivo para mantê-la por perto. E teríamos sequer nos conhecido? Eu nunca abordo mulheres em bares; bebo alguma coisa e as mulheres normalmente escorregam para o meu lado para conversa fiada e flerte. Eu duvido que Bella teria sido uma dessas mulheres.

"Eu sei que é," eu digo melancolicamente. "Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente gostava de Bella também."

"É mesmo?" ela pergunta esperançosa.

"Sim," eu digo, esperando derramar cada pingo de honestidade que consigo em uma palavra. "Eu gosto muito dela, Alice. Eu não parei de pensar nela desde tudo isso afundou. Ela me consome. Não aguento mais."

Derramar minhas tripas para a minha irmã - a única pessoa que realmente me entende e não julga - na verdade, é bom.

"Então por que você está se desculpando comigo? Você precisa falar com Bella!"

"Eu tentei, Alice. Ela não quer mais ouvir. Ela quer espaço."

Alice ofega. Por um momento, eu me pergunto se disse algo errado.

"Você está dando espaço para ela?" ela pergunta. Estou aliviado que eu possa realmente estar fazendo algo certo.

"Sim, sim. Claro," Eu rapidamente a asseguro.

"Não!" ela exclama, fazendo-me saltar de surpresa. "Ela não quer espaço! Deus, os homens são _tão estúpidos_!"

Estou alarmado com sua explosão súbita. "O que você está falando?"

"O que você tem feito por ela? Flores? Cartão? Poemas? Esculpir uma estátua de gelo comemorando o seu amor?"

Agora estou muito confuso. "Enviei-lhe flores," eu digo, minha voz um pouco na defensiva. "Mas isso foi antes dela conversar comigo. E quando nós conversamos, prometi a ela que ia deixá-la sozinha se ela quisesse - que tudo que eu queria era me explicar."

"Você não enviou a ela _qualquer coisa_ desde então?" ela pergunta, chocada.

"Eu, uh... Eu levei um gato de pelúcia e o coloquei em sua mesa no trabalho ontem. Ela não estava lá."

Conforme digo isso em voz alta, percebo que a minha pequena tentativa de contato foi algo meio patético. Na verdade, é provável que ela nem sequer goste do gato - ele _era _meio feio. E então um pensamento terrível passou pela minha cabeça.

_Querido Deus, espero que eu não a tenha ofendido!_

Antes que eu possa expressar qualquer um dos meus medos, Alice pergunta. "Um gato? Por que um gato?"

"Oh, hum... ela foi babá para um gato de um amigo de Emmett. Ele me fez pensar nela. Provavelmente foi uma ideia estúpida-"

Alice interrompe minhas divagações.

"Não, não. Eu gosto disso. Você está certo, é atencioso. Você precisa enviá-la mais coisas."

Eu ainda não entendo. "Você tem certeza disso? Ela disse que precisava de espaço..."

"Se você dá a ela espaço ela vai pensar que você não se importa! Você não quer que ela pense isso, não é?"

"Não..."

"Tudo bem, então apenas me escute. Você precisa mantê-lo atencioso. Garotas gostam disso. Então me diga alguma coisa sobre ela."

_Porcaria._ De repente eu não posso pensar em uma coisa. É como se meu cérebro inteiro estivesse apreensivo com horror por ser colocado na berlinda.

Então, um pensamento me ocorre.

"Ela gosta do filme _The Big Lebowski_".

"Perfeito! Arrume para ela algo a ver com o filme. Talvez um CD da trilha sonora, se tiver música boa, ou uma foto autografada de um dos atores. Que mais você tem?"

"Umm... ela fez Tiramisu para mim uma vez."

"Deus, eu _amo _Tiramisu!" Ela esguicha em emoção. "Você deve ter algum enviado para o seu trabalho durante a sua pausa para o almoço! E envie-me um também enquanto você estiver nisso!"

Eu sorrio, me sentindo mais leve do que tenho sentido em dias. Antes de falar com Alice, o peso sobre meus ombros era esmagador. Agora é controlável, e, talvez, em um mundo perfeito, o plano de Alice vai dar certo e eu estarei livre dela completamente.

Eu começo no dia seguinte. Eu começo pequeno, escolhendo algo simples. Eu tenho minha assistente entregando um certificado de lições de scooter de presente em seu escritório, e rezo para que ela veja humor no presente.

Para o almoço, eu Tiramisu servido no seu trabalho.

Ela não entra em contato comigo. Eu não tenho nenhuma indicação de que ela recebeu os presentes, apesar da garantia apressada de Jane de que ela mesmo colocou o certificado de presente em sua mesa.

No dia seguinte, eu tenho todas as cinco temporadas de Lost em DVD entregue em seu apartamento, incapaz de me lembrar os que ela já possui, e também envio um CD da trilha sonora de Grease. Abstenho-me de entregá-los eu mesmo, querendo dar a Bella a opção de fazer o primeiro contato.

Se ela decidir fazê-lo, isso sim, porque eu não recebo nada dela mais uma vez.

Na quarta-feira, eu recebo uma confirmação de que a réplica do tapete de _The Big Lebowski_ foi entregue em seu apartamento e assinado. Fico confortável com o fato de que ela está, de fato, recebendo meus presentes, mas o fato de que ela não está entrando em contato comigo para reconhecê-los é desanimador.

Na quinta-feira, saio do trabalho mais cedo com outro presente em mente. Eu tiro uma foto Polaroid da minha cabeceira substituta e escrevo um poema ridículo na parte de trás - esperançosamente algo para chamar sua atenção e fazê-la sorrir. Eu mesmo o entrego em seu escritório e peço ao secretário para levá-lo para sua mesa.

Eu volto para minha casa em Olympia quando termino. Estou desconcertado com o fato de que estou ficando sem ideias de presentes, mas tento não pensar sobre isso no momento. Só preciso limpar a minha mente um pouco. Preciso descomprimir após a carga emocional que esta semana inteira tem oferecido.

No dia seguinte, depois do trabalho, vou para minha casa em Seattle, debatendo o tempo todo sobre a possibilidade de apenas aparecer em seu apartamento e exigir que ela reconheça meus esforços. Parece desesperado e necessitado, e algo que provavelmente irá empurrá-la para longe, mas Alice insistiu que as garotas são mais propensas a esse tipo de persistência.

"Esse tipo de atenção é romântico," ela me disse.

Perco-me no meu raciocínio com as chaves na mão, prestes a sair a qualquer momento. Mas só o pensamento me deixa nervoso. Eu ainda estou não tenho certeza.

_Talvez eu devesse parar de pensar demais nas coisas._

Meu telefone bipa enquanto estou indo para a porta, e paro na varanda para verificar a minha mensagem.

_**Obrigado pelos presentes. Eles eram... únicos. - B**_

Minhas entranhas se apertam. Isto é o que eu esperava por toda a semana, e agora estou com medo de que ele seja tudo o que eu vou conseguir.

_**Não precisa agradecer, Bella. Espero que você não tenha achado qualquer um deles ofensivo. Eu só queria fazer você sorrir. - E**_

Eu me sinto ridículo assim que envio a mensagem. Eu finalmente tenho uma desculpa para falar com ela, e não é isso que eu queria dizer.

_**Bem, missão cumprida. Obrigada. - B**_

E eu sorrio, tendo muito alívio em saber que eu a fez sorrir.

_**Como você está? - E**_

Estou me sentindo corajoso, não estou pronto para a conversa terminar. Sem pensar mais sobre isso, pulo no meu carro e acelero para fora da garagem, respirando um suspiro de alívio quando Bella responde meu texto sem me dar um fora.

Trocamos várias mensagens de texto. Eu respondo nos sinais fechados e placas de parada, e até mesmo digito uma resposta estranha enquanto ainda dirijo. Eu sei que é perigoso - e não é algo que eu costumo fazer - mas eu sou incapaz de ficar longe, pessoalmente ou através de palavras.

Conforme chego perto de seu apartamento, a nossa conversa se torna mais íntima. Rezo para que ela esteja em casa.

_**Sinto muito que você ter ido ao casamento sozinha. Eu realmente queria levá-la. - E**_

_Não importa mais. Eu não me importei de ir sozinha. - B_

_**Você nunca deve ficar sozinha. Você merece alguém que vai te adorar dia e noite. Alguém que nunca vai mentir para você e que vai tratá-lo como a pessoa especial que você é. - E**_

_**Isso é doce de você, Edward. Mas as coisas não são tão simples. - B**_

_**Por que não? - E**_

_**Porque tem de haver uma pessoa especial lá fora, que me ame desta maneira. - B**_

Sua avaliação é quase cômica. Não há ninguém lá fora que acha que ela é especial? Ninguém que a ama? Eu quero tanto ser essa pessoa para ela que é assustador, mas eu avanço, incapaz de parar esta força que está me levando para sua casa. Para _ela_. Ela acordou sentimentos que eu não sentia há muito tempo. Apenas a ideia dela me deixa como se tivesse nascido de novo, como uma pessoa completamente diferente.

A partir deste momento, ninguém vai trabalhar mais para merecê-la do que eu.

Parece que apenas alguns segundos se passaram antes que eu esteja em pé na frente de sua porta. Minhas mãos estão suando, minha respiração superficial. Eu sei que ela está em casa porque vejo seu carro do lado de fora, mas isso não faz nada para acabar com o pânico crescente que estou começando a sentir.

Faço algumas respirações profundas, em um esforço para me acalmar. Quando eu acho que estou composto como eu nunca vou estar, eu bato em sua porta.

Passam apenas alguns segundos antes que eu ouça passos apressados de dentro. Por um breve momento, eu temo que ela vai me ver pelo olho mágico e me mandar ir embora.

Mas a duração do medo é curta quando a porta está rapidamente se abrindo.

Bella fica lá, de olhos arregalados, e lentamente morde o lábio enquanto me avalia. Ela parece mais surpresa do que com raiva, o que me dá uma ideia de esperança.

Nós olhamos um para o outro por um momento. Eu sei que preciso falar, mas estou reconhecidamente assustado. Finalmente, eu deslizo meu celular no bolso e começo.

"Existe alguém assim, Bella," eu finalmente digo. Ela engole, nunca deixando meus os olhos. "Podemos conversar?"

Lentamente, acenando com a cabeça, ela se move para o lado para que eu possa entrar.

Eu seguro um suspiro de alívio quando entro, imediatamente vendo sua cozinha. Ele está cheia de vasos sobre vasos de flores mortas, fazendo com que se assemelham a um jantar em _Tales of the Crypt*_. Bella segue o meu olhar e ruboriza furiosamente.

_*Conhecido no Brasil como Contos da Cripta._

"Você deveria ter dito que estava vindo," ela adverte. "Eu ia jogar aqueles fora, eu não estive muito em casa ultimamente."

Eu olho para ela - finalmente _olho_para ela - e assimilo seu cabelo bagunçado, suas bochechas rosadas, sem maquiagem, e a enorme camisa do Super Homem que para no meio de sua coxa. Eu posso ver seus mamilos através de sua camisa e tenho quase certeza que ela não está usando sutiã.

Ela está absolutamente fodidamente linda dessa maneira.

Minhas calças de repente apertam e eu desvio meu olhar, tentando, desesperadamente, lutar contra esses sentimentos luxuriosos que tenho para a mulher na minha frente. Eu não posso acreditar como estou sendo inadequado e silenciosamente amaldiçoo meu pau indelicado.

Mas mais uma vez, Bella seguiu meu olhar. Ela olha para baixo e então seus olhos instantaneamente pulam de volta para o meu.

"Hum, eu só vou... espera... _porcaria_." Ela corre para seu quarto e fora de vista, deixando-me sozinho, perto da porta da frente. Aproveito a oportunidade para reunir meu juízo e me ajustar.

Ela surge poucos minutos depois em um par de calças de pijama. Eles não são tão sexy como ver suas pernas nuas, mas isso é benéfico se nós vamos ter uma conversa séria. Eu também estou bastante certo de que ela colocou um sutiã, o que é meio decepcionante.

Ela fica nervosa na minha frente, a poucos metros de distância, e ainda parece envergonhada.

"Desculpe," ela murmura. "Eu estava um pouco distraída por... eu só... deixa pra lá."

Eu nunca senti tanta atração por uma mulher na minha vida. Cambaleando nesse desejo, eu balanço a cabeça e dou um sorriso gentil.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Bella."

Ela acena com a cabeça rapidamente, eliminando efetivamente qualquer discussão deste tópico.

"Hum, você quer uma bebida ou algo assim?" ela oferece.

"Eu estou bem."

"Quer se sentar?"

Eu olho para sua sala de estar. O tapete está longe de ser visto e eu franzo a testa me perguntando se ela teria jogado fora.

"Claro," digo finalmente, me sentindo muito menos confiante do que antes. Não que eu estivesse me sentindo totalmente auto-confiante para começar.

Ela se senta primeiro e eu tomo a outra extremidade do sofá, não querendo me impor em seu espaço pessoal. Eu me inclino para frente e torço minhas mãos, observando a umidade que parece não querer ir embora.

Eu estou muito nervoso. Bella não parece muito melhor, mas por algum motivo tomo isso como um mau sinal. Uma respiração lenta oscila enquanto deixa seu corpo.

"Então," ela começa, aparentemente ansiosa para começar a conversa. "Sobre o que você quer falar?"

Ela olha para as mãos enquanto fala, pegando e brincando com tudo e nada.

Eu suspiro, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo frustrado. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que dizer ou por onde começar. Mas ela me olha, seus olhos pressionando, me esperando para colocar tudo para fora. E eu nunca, nunca deixaria essa oportunidade passar por mim.

"Eu quero falar sobre nós," eu finalmente começo.

"Nós?" Sua resposta é vulnerável, e sei o que ela está pensando - não há _nós_.

Nunca houve. Não mesmo.

Esfrego meu rosto com as duas mãos, na esperança de limpar um pouco desse nervosismo e confusão. Mas tudo que eu consigo fazer é manchar de suor a minha testa.

"Sim, nós," eu vou em frente. "Eu quero que haja um nós. Eu gosto de você, Bella. Eu me importo com você. Nunca deixei de pensar em você. Sei que nossa situação estava confusa, mas eu realmente gosto da pessoa eu vim a conhecer nas últimas duas semanas. Você me fez rir, você me fez ansioso como o inferno, e você me fez... Não sei... diferente. E eu gosto da pessoa que eu sou por sua causa."

Bella não olha para mim. Ela olha para frente, a testa enrugada com a ansiedade, os olhos brilhando. Suas mãos torcem aflitas em seu colo.

"Agora que a aposta está encerrada, eu só quero... Eu não sei. Quero começar de novo. Quero conhecer a verdadeira você, não apenas o que você escolheu me dizer porque você não confiava em mim.

"Eu _quero_que você confie em mim. Quero a oportunidade de ganhar a sua confiança, e eu quero merecer isso. Acho que o que estou dizendo é que... Eu quero tentar de novo."

Ela se vira para olhar para mim, honestas lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. Eu quero me aproximar e enxugá-las, mas não me atrevo.

"Eu também gosto de você," ela finalmente sussurra, e eu sinto que estou flutuando. Eu não posso parar o sorriso ridículo que se espalha em meu rosto; de repente esse é o mais leve que eu me senti em dias.

"Mas," ela prossegue, e eu sinto minhas esperanças afundarem de novo tão rapidamente. Tenho pavor de ouvir suas próximas palavras. "Você realmente acha que é uma boa ideia? O tempo todo que nós nos conhecemos - foram apenas mentiras! E o que fiz pra você... como você pode até mesmo ainda gostar de mim!?"

Ela me olha, desesperada e confusa.

"Você está certa, foi um começo difícil," eu concordo. "Mas, por que eu gosto de você? Você é inteligente, bonita e engraçada. Você é independente. Você faz um Tiramisu de morrer" brinco, na esperança de aliviar a situação.

Ela bufa com isso, o que soa meio sufocado com toda a umidade, então eu ignoro a reação dela e rapidamente sigo em frente.

"Você não se importa com o que as pessoas pensam sobre você, e você se dá bem com o meu melhor amigo," eu digo. "Além disso, você me deu uma razão para ter uma nova cabeceira, que eu estava querendo fazer desde sempre de qualquer maneira."

Ela desvia os olhos, envergonhada, e eu instantaneamente sinto muito por fazer uma piada idiota.

"Não, Bella! Sinto muito. Olhe para mim." Eu instintivamente coloco minha mão em seu rosto, virando sua cabeça para que ela veja meus olhos de novo, e fico surpreso quando ela não me empurra para longe.

"Eu não deveria ter dito isso," eu rapidamente me desculpo.

Ela balança a cabeça. "Não é culpa sua. Fui eu que fiz isso. Sinto... Sinto muito."

"Você está perdoada," eu digo rapidamente. "Acabou. Encerrou. Água sob a ponte. É como se nunca tivesse acontecido - Eu não me importo se não falarmos sobre isso nunca mais. Ou podemos, se você quiser." Eu sou rápido a acrescentar.

Ela sorri fracamente para mim e depois se inclina para pegar um lenço de papel na mesa. Ela começa a secar seu rosto e limpar o nariz.

"Você acha que você vai ser capaz de me perdoar por fazer a aposta?" Pergunto nervosamente. Uma parte de mim não quer ouvir a resposta, muito apavorado com o que ela vai revelar.

Mas ela me olha, seus olhos castanhos arregalados mostrando nada além de completa honestidade.

"Eu já perdoei."

E eu estou flutuando de novo, ainda mais eufórico do que antes. Nossa conversa não está indo como eu esperava, mas todas as maneiras que eu queria que fosse.

"Mas só estou preocupada, Edward", ela rapidamente acrescenta. "Eu _quero_ confiar em você..."

"Você pode, Bella! Juro para você por _tudo_ que eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente. _Deixe-me provar para você._"

Ela funga, e posso dizer que ela não está convencida.

"Pergunte-me qualquer coisa", eu digo. "Qualquer coisa. E eu vou te dizer o que você quer saber. Sem mentiras, sem segredos. Só você e eu confiando um no outro."

Eu estou a cinco segundos de distância de cair de joelhos e rastejar. Bella não disse nada. Em vez disso, ela parece despedaçada.

"_Por favor_, Bella. Por favor acredite em mim. Nunca vou ser uma parte de qualquer porra como essa, nunca mais. Eu só quero uma chance de começar de novo e provar isso para você."

"Então me diga algo sobre si mesmo", ela pede. Parecendo culpada, ela acrescenta: "Eu não sei o que perguntar."

Pensando rapidamente, eu luto por algo decente a dizer.

"Eu jogava beisebol na escola," eu digo a ela, incapaz de pensar em nada melhor. "Alguém golpeou a bola enquanto eu estava atrás deles, e ela voltou e me acertou na cara. Ela arrancou dois dentes, então, dois dos meus dentes não são reais."

Ela suspira e olha para suas mãos novamente.

_Foda-se. Eu sabia que a coisa dos dentes era estúpida, eu mentalmente me castigo. Mas então ela me surpreende._

"O que aconteceu com seus pais?" Sua voz é calma, cautelosa; quase que imediatamente seus olhos em pânico levantam para encontrar os meus.

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda. Eu não antecipei ter que falar sobre isso hoje à noite, mas não posso culpá-la por querer saber. Como posso esperar que ela confie em mim, se eu continuar a guardar partes da minha vida dela?

Dói pensar, mas gostaria de aproveitar qualquer quantidade de dor, física ou emocional, se apenas significar que Bella vai me dar a segunda chance que eu tão desesperadamente procuro.

"Eles estão mortos, Bella. Minha... minha mãe foi assassinada. Meu pai morreu de problemas de saúde."

Eu permaneço o mais imparcial possível, não querendo que isto se torne outra coisa senão ganhar Bella de volta. Ela toca sua camisa, em uma parte do logo do Super Homem que está descascando, e acena com a cabeça.

Não tenho certeza se ela quer que eu explique. Eu mentalmente brigo comigo mesmo, tentando decidir se quero aprofundar essa história agora. Eu definitivamente vou se é o que ela quer, mas eu não quero me colocar na situação sem ter certeza.

Mas ela finalmente me coloca para fora da minha miséria.

"Você não tem que falar comigo sobre isso agora, Edward. Eu sei que é difícil para você. Mas algum dia, se realmente houver um... _nós_... então eu realmente gostaria de saber tudo sobre você. Mas eu gostaria de merecer isso, também."

Ela olha timidamente para mim, a testa enrugada em preocupação como se tivesse medo de ter dito algo ofensivo. Mas suas palavras não poderiam me fazer mais feliz.

"Absolutamente, Bella", eu concordo. "Eu prometo. Qualquer coisa que você queira saber."

Ela sorri, seu rosto realmente seco, e eu estou tão aliviado que eu poderia cantar.

Sentindo-me mais leve do que eu tenho tempos, eu busco a confirmação de suas palavras. "Então você vai nos dar uma chance?"

Ela acena com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio para esconder seu próprio sorriso. "Eu gostaria," ela diz. "Mas, eu realmente acho que devemos começar devagar. Você sabe, para tentar fazer as coisas... certo."

Concordo com a cabeça rapidamente, disposto a aceitar qualquer coisa neste momento. "O que você quiser."

Segundos passam. Eu não estou realmente certo do que dizer agora. Após a enormidade da conversa que tivemos, eu não acho que uma piada ou outra discussão profunda sejam apropriadas.

Eu finalmente olho para o relógio e decido que talvez seja hora dela descansar um pouco. Eu não quero abusar da boa recepção dela, especialmente porque ela está insistindo em levar as coisas devagar.

Esfrego minhas mãos contra minhas calças, a umidade finalmente desapareceu, e pergunto. "Então, você se importaria se eu ligasse amanhã?"

Ela sorri. "Claro que não, Edward."

Levanto, me preparando para me despedir. Bella parece querer se juntar a mim, então eu estendo minha mão e a ajudo.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir," eu disse, olhando para ela. Uma mecha de cabelo cai no rosto e quero afastá-la, tocá-la de qualquer maneira que eu puder, mas estou com medo de que eu possa estar excedendo os meus limites. Eu ganhei um presente, e eu não quero estragar as coisas.

Ela acena com a cabeça solenemente. Eu posso dizer que ela não está satisfeita, mas ela não me pede para ficar.

Ela me segue para a porta. Eu penso em uma dúzia de maneiras de me despedir - um adeus simples, um beijo no rosto, um beijo nos lábios, um abraço. Todas essas coisas parecem adequadas e, ainda, simultaneamente ofensivas, deixando-me confuso e desconfiado na porta.

Eu limpo minha garganta, o barulho soa artificial no silêncio.

"Obrigado por conversar comigo, Bella," digo sinceramente.

Ela limpa o nariz uma última vez e sorri para mim.

"Obrigada por... você sabe... fazer o esforço," ela responde.

_Então Alice estava certa._

"Você vale a pena," eu garanto. Quando me viro para sair, ela de repente toca meu ombro, me parando.

"Então nós podemos realmente fazer o que eu quiser, não é?" ela pergunta, sua voz provocante, mas tímida. Ela instantaneamente desperta o meu interesse.

"Qualquer coisa," eu respiro.

Ela mastiga seu lábio inferior. "Um beijo de boa noite?"

Alguém está definitivamente no meu lado hoje à noite. Mas isso é realmente levar as coisas devagar? E eu me importo?

Claro que não. Essa foi a sua regra, não a minha.

Eu me inclino para pressionar meus lábios suavemente contra os dela, não sei o que ela realmente espera de um "beijo de despedida". Mas um beijo suave leva a outro, e depois outro, e de repente sua língua está na minha boca e os dedos no meu cabelo, puxando e agarrando com abandono imprudente, enquanto cada pedaço de frustração reprimida e saudade são liberados nesse ato único.

Quando nos separamos ela gentilmente me empurra para fora da porta, dando-me um pequeno beijo luz sobre os lábios em despedida. Eu sou deixado ali sozinho, puxando meu cabelo em maravilha pura. Odeio a ideia de sair, mas eu já alcancei tanto essa noite que sinto que é melhor ir para casa e contar minhas bênçãos.

Mas na metade da escada, eu não posso mais resistir. Eu pego degraus dois degraus de cada vez e corro de volta para seu apartamento, e bato bem forte e impaciente.

Ela abre a porta, sua expressão uma mistura de confusão e curiosidade.

"O que há de errado?" ela pergunta, preocupada.

"Nada, nada," eu digo rapidamente, na esperança de acalmar seus temores. "É só que... eu ainda não jantei e queria saber se... você sabe... você poderia querer se juntar a mim?"

Ela abre a porta um pouco mais e se inclina contra a moldura. "Você quer dizer como um encontro?"

"Bem, sim," eu digo. "Se você quer que seja. Ou podem ser apenas duas pessoas que comem juntas."

_O que você quiser, desde que você esteja comigo._

Ela toca o cabelo desarrumado e parece contemplar isso.

"Eu estou uma bagunça," ela diz, exasperada. "Você realmente quer sair comigo agora?"

"Bella, eu não acho que você esteve tão fodidamente linda em sua vida inteira. É claro que eu quero ir com você."

Seu rosto ganha vida com um dos maiores sorrisos que eu já vi.

"Tudo bem," ela finalmente concorda, já indo para seu quarto. Eu espiono suas pernas nuas e fico maravilhado com o fato de que eu só estive longe cerca de trinta segundos e, no entanto, ela encontrou tempo para arrancar sua calça do pijama novamente. Sua voz vem de seu quarto quando ela acrescenta. "Mas eu, pelo menos, tenho que colocar uma calça."

* * *

**Então... rolou beijo e tudo! Agora as coisas vão aos poucos entrar nos eixos, mas isso será depois que eu voltar. Eu deixei um recado importante no meu perfil, por favor, deem uma passadinha lá! Vocês são incríveis com os comentários. Obrigada!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	30. Chapter 30

******E olha quem está de volta... Pois é, era pra eu voltar depois do Ano novo, mas como a minha internet foi instalada ontem e eu estava sofrendo de crise de abstinência, resolvi fazer uma surpresa para as minhas leitoras! Aproveitem que o capítulo está... hum...**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

(Tradutora – Nai)

**~BPOV~**

Eu me encontro em uma bagunça completa. Meu cabelo está um ninho, minha blusa está toda enrugada, e meu rosto está vermelho e provavelmente parece terrível de tanto chorar. Mas enquanto eu visto um par de jeans em tempo recorde, percebo que eu não poderia me importar menos.

Edward acha que eu sou bonita. _Eu_. E ele quer fazer _disso_ mais, apesar de seus problemas de envolvimento e reservas anteriores. _Porque eu mereço._

Eu pareço uma bagunça, mas ele está disposto a ser visto em público comigo de qualquer maneira. Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que o fato diz muito sobre seus sentimentos por mim. O pensamento me deixa sorrindo quando eu o encontro na sala de novo, exatamente onde eu o deixei.

A caminhada pelas escadas é em silêncio. Ele abre a porta do seu carro e ajuda-me a entrar, em seguida, rapidamente se apressa para o lado do motorista para se juntar a mim.

Eu ainda não consigo parar de sorrir.

Aparentemente, nem ele.

"Aonde vamos?" Eu finalmente pergunto.

"Em algum lugar calmo", ele responde. "Onde possamos conversar um pouco mais." Ele olha para mim. "Tudo bem?"

Concordo com a cabeça rapidamente. Eu realmente não me importo onde enquanto eu tiver sua companhia.

"Você gosta de ostras?", pergunta ele.

"Sim".

"Patas de caranguejo?"

"Sim".

Ele pega o telefone e faz uma chamada telefônica. Ele faz um pedido, o que me deixa confusa. Será que ele quer que a comida esteja pronta quando chegarmos lá? Será que vamos mesmo comer lá?

"O que foi isso?" Eu pergunto, a minha voz hesitante. Estou nervosa - um nervoso animado que deixa as mãos úmidas e meus pensamentos correndo desenfreados. Eu penso, acima de tudo na minha cabeça duas ou três vezes antes de realmente falar.

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos encomendar para viajem. Eu tenho um lugar na mente... será que está tudo bem?"

Ele está, obviamente, tão nervoso quanto eu, e esse pensamento só me põe à vontade. Eu sorrio de forma tranquilizadora.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu estava apenas curiosa."

O resto da viajem é relativamente silenciosa. Música suave sai de seu aparelho de som, mas eu não acho que qualquer um de nós esteja escutando, ambos absorvidos em nossos pensamentos. Quando chegamos ao restaurante, ele me pede para esperar no carro enquanto ele entra para pegar a comida.

Com a comida escondida em segurança na parte de trás, continuamos no nosso caminho. Eu ainda não tenho idéia para onde estamos indo, mas estou animada com todas as perspectivas. Não saber é uma espécie de emocionante.

Chegamos à Marina Bell Harbor. Edward dirige torno um pouco antes de estacionar e pegar a comida na parte de trás do carro. Eu saio para segui-lo e, juntos, caminhamos até o porto.

A marina é linda à noite. A maioria dos barcos está vazia e obscura, mas a cidade de Seattle está iluminada brilhantemente no fundo, as luzes magníficas refletindo na água. O céu ainda mantém um ligeiro tom laranja do sol, um tom que provavelmente irá desaparecer em questão de minutos. Mas, neste momento, toda a cidade parece brilhar.

Eu tenho uma suspeita de onde estamos indo agora, uma crença que é confirmada quando de repente Edward faz uma pausa e estende um braço para me parar.

"Você se importa se comermos aqui?", pergunta ele.

Não há mesas. Não há cadeiras, ou garçons; apenas o chão, um trilho de aço nas proximidades, a água, e a cidade. Mas é deserto - quase ninguém passa por essa parte à noite - e, além disso, é perfeito.

Sacudo a cabeça. Edward tira o casaco e estende para eu sentar, apesar de meus protestos. Na verdade, estou usando o traje perfeito para sentar no chão, mas ele não me ouve.

Eu tiro os sapatos e penduro meus pés sobre a borda da passarela de concreto. Edward faz o mesmo, mas com sapatos, e eu acho que a terceira barra do trilho de aço é a altura perfeita para sustentar meus cotovelos e me inclinar para frente.

Enquanto eu estou admirando a vista, Edward começa a desembrulhar o nosso jantar. Ele pega uma garrafa de vinho, um recipiente com ostras, patas de caranguejo, e um último recipiente cheio de camarão com casca. Há outro recipiente coberto que ele deixa na sacola, e eu suspeito que seja a nossa sobremesa.

O vinho já foi aberto - a seu pedido, eu imagino - e ele o serve em dois copos de plástico. Eu ergo uma sobrancelha quando ele entrega um para mim.

"Eles não me deixaram comprar dois copos de vinho e eu não pensei em pegá-los em sua casa antes de sairmos", disse ele se desculpando. Eu sorrio.

"Não se preocupe. Isto está perfeito", eu rapidamente garanto. Porque realmente, quem realmente _prefere_ beber vinho em delicados e pequenos copos que são irritantemente fáceis derramar e derrubar? Eu tomaria em um copo de plástico todos os dias.

Começamos a comer e caímos em uma conversa fácil. Edward quebra as minhas patas de caranguejo para mim, o que é um alívio, porque eu sempre fui terrível com isso. Eu nunca entendi o ponto de pagar trinta dólares por uma porção de pernas de caranguejo e em seguida, trabalhar até suar tentando chegar à carne.

Falamos sobre tudo, desde a escola, trabalho e até de Emmett e Rose. Ele me mostra os dentes que são falsos. Eu mostro-lhe uma cicatriz na perna de um acidente com cola quente que ocorreu quando eu tinha nove anos. Nós entramos em um debate sério sobre se tenho ou não o polegar de um caroneiro (eu não tenho) e se ele é capaz de enrolar sua língua (ele pode). Eu coro, mas não revelo que estou imaginando outras coisas que ele pode fazer com a língua, e felizmente a noite escura esconde o meu desconforto.

"Você sempre quis ter sua própria empresa?" Acabei por perguntar a ele, curiosa.

"Não. Eu costumava querer jogar baseball profissional", admite.

"Ser um desdentado foi bastante dissuasivo, hein?" Eu provoco, e ele dá uma risadinha para mim.

"Eu vou deixar que você saiba, Linda Bella, que as meninas estavam caindo umas sobre as outras tentando chegar a mim depois que aquilo aconteceu. Ser um desdentado foi a melhor semana da minha vida."

Ele está brincando, eu acho, mas por alguma razão a menção de outras meninas ainda me incomodou. Quando eu olho para minhas mãos ele imediatamente coloca seus dedos no meu queixo, redirecionando o meu olhar para o dele.

"Eu estava brincando, Bella", ele diz sério. "Eu havia perdido dois dentes. Você realmente acha que as meninas estavam jogando-se em mim?"

Eu provavelmente ainda me jogar nele, mas eu não digo isso.

"Bem, sim." Ok, talvez eu tenha dito.

"Confie em mim, Bella. Eles não o fizeram. Eu fugi da escola durante o tempo que pude e tentei não abrir a boca o resto do tempo."

"Isso é uma vergonha. As fotos teriam sido de valor inestimável."

"Então, e sobre você?", pergunta ele. "Você tem que ter algumas histórias igualmente embaraçosas."

Eu penso sobre isso.

"Eu fui a uma festa na piscina uma vez e descobri que meu maiô era transparente", eu digo - o que faz com que sua boca se abra em surpresa.

"Você ainda o possui?", pergunta ele, animado, e abstenho-me de bater em minha testa, exasperada, embora uma parte de mim esteja um pouco excitada por sua reação.

"Eu tinha doze anos," eu relutantemente revelo. Isso o torna tudo _muito_ menos sexy.

Assim como eu suspeitava, Edward faz uma careta, sua excitação rapidamente se extingue. "Oh".

"Sinto muito," Eu peço desculpas, completamente séria. E então eu estou rindo, porque é hilário o fato de eu pedir desculpas pelo momento mais humilhante da minha vida durante a minha pré-adolescência. Edward ri comigo, obviamente, pegando a ironia.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto. Então eu acrescento: "Eu costumava molhar a cama até os sete anos. Eu não podia dormir na casa das minhas amigas".

Edward sorri. "Eu costumava ter medo de vampiros e achava que a única maneira de mantê-los longe à noite era dormir com os braços cruzados sobre meu peito."

Comecei a rir. Quando me recupero, eu digo: "Eu fugi com a minha melhor amiga quando eu tinha oito anos. Nós estávamos com os pés descalços e caminhamos um quilômetro da rua antes que ela tropeçasse – machucando o pé e pedisse para voltarmos."

"Quando Alice tinha três anos, eu a tranquei no closet da minha mãe roupas e me esqueci dela durante uma hora inteira."

"Eu quebrei o equipamento de pesca favorito do meu pai e culpei o meu primo mais velho. Eu me sentei e assisti enquanto meu pai descascava o maior sermão e eu ainda não confessei."

"Eu costumava gostar de Paula Abdul."

"Quando minha mãe esquentava o carro dela na parte da manhã, eu costumava ficar na frente do escapamento e dançava por entre a fumaça como uma bailarina do Solid Gold*".

_*Série de TV americana estilo musical._

Esta confissão em particular fez Edward rir tanto que seu rosto ficou vermelho e ele mal conseguia respirar. Eu não posso evitar e rio junto com ele - sua risada é contagiante - mas eu sinto que reconhecidamente é o maior retardo no planeta.

"_Essas_ fotos teriam sido de valor inestimável!" ele coloca para fora. "Quantos anos você tinha?"

"Eu não sei... talvez uns sete..." eu digo, falsificando um pouco a verdade. Então eu me lembro do nosso voto de honestidade e rapidamente corrijo, "Tudo bem! Eu tinha dez anos. Você está feliz?"

Isso só faz com que ele ria mais.

Ficamos lá e conversamos por horas depois. Está muito tarde e nós dois temos que trabalhar de manhã, mas nenhum de nós realmente se importa. Estamos muito aliviados - muito exaltados - em companhia um do outro para se concentrar em outra coisa.

Comemos uma fatia de cheesecake de sobremesa. Edward me alimenta com um pedaço, e eu o pego olhando para a minha boca o tempo todo. Assim não é nenhuma surpresa quando, alguns minutos depois, ele está sussurrando uma pergunta guardada por toda a noite.

"Posso te beijar, Bella?"

Eu anseio pelo dia em que estaremos tão confortáveis que ele não irá sentir a necessidade de pedir, mas me deleito nestes pequenos momentos assim.

A sensação de seus lábios nos meus é sem dúvida o melhor de sempre. Eu torço meus dedos em seu cabelo, e os desço ao longo de seu pescoço, através de sua mandíbula áspera pela barba por fazer. Eu suspiro contra ele, enquanto os nossos lábios se abrem e sua língua desliza contra a minha.

Eu me aproximo dele tanto quanto posso, sem absolutamente montar seu colo. Não que eu não pense nisso, mas ainda estamos em uma área pública e eu ainda quero levar as coisas devagar. Eu acho.

Eu estou tão exausta quando finalmente deixamos a marina que eu cochilo em seu carro. Deixo o meu braço apoiado no console central, a mão de Edward casualmente cobrindo a minha e seu polegar docemente roça meus dedos.

Não me lembro da caminhada até as minhas escadas, mas me lembro de ser deitada contra a minha cama com a camisa de Edward enrolada firmemente em meu punho, forçando-o a se juntar a mim. Ele paira sobre mim, um pé ainda no chão e um joelho na cama, e beija meus lábios e rosto várias vezes antes de abrir a minha mão e afastar-se.

"Boa noite", eu sussurro na escuridão, com muito sono para determinar se ele já foi, mas confiante de que eu havia dormido ainda sorrindo.

No dia seguinte, o trabalho passa voando. Eu nem me sinto cansada pela minha falta de sono, e cada momento de tédio é preenchido com pensamentos de Edward ou suas breves palavras das mensagens que sorrateiramente trocamos.

Ele dirige até Seattle naquela noite e saímos de novo, mas desta vez eu arrumo meu cabelo e visto uma saia. E nós nos sentamos em uma mesa, em torno de pessoas de verdade, e seria quase melhor do que na noite anterior se ambas as noites não oferecessem tal forte concorrência.

Não há mais constrangimento. E de repente somos só eu e ele - duas pessoas normais em um encontro normal, sem o peso de más decisões nos arrastando para baixo.

Quero convidá-lo para minha casa naquela noite, mas não me atrevo. Eu não seria capaz de me controlar se o fizesse.

Aliás, essa noite acaba sendo a mais longa da minha vida. Eu acabo por me masturbar pelo menos quatro vezes antes que eu finalmente esteja exausta o suficiente para adormecer.

Edward fica na cidade, e na manhã seguinte, ele vem para o café da manhã. Eu acho que teria um melhor controle sobre minhas necessidades sexuais durante o dia, embora depois de vê-lo em uma camisa pólo cinza que faz seus olhos saltarem, eu de repente não tenho tanta certeza.

Eu faço bacon, ovos e panquecas. Eu até o presenteio com uma tigela de frutas cortadas. Eu normalmente não faço cafés da manhã extravagantes, mas estou animada e nervosa e tenho quase certeza de que Edward não é chegado em donuts polvilhados de açúcar no café da manhã.

Nós não saímos depois do café. Ele me ajuda a limpra, e depois assistimos a um filme no sofá. Ou para ser mais precisa, o filme passa ao fundo enquanto eu enfio a minha língua em sua garganta e o deixo nu da cintura para cima.

Ele não parece se importar. Especialmente quando ele me cutuca para trás, fazendo-me deitar, e paira sobre mim em nada mais do que jeans com um botão já aberto.

Minhas mãos percorrem cada centímetro dele - braços, ombros, pescoço, costas. Seus lábios deixam rastros de fogo na minha pele, queimando cada centímetro exposto, e eu sou incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa exceto gemer e arquear as costas a cada toque.

Cada parte de mim deseja esse homem. Eu anseio por tê-lo em cima de mim, ao meu redor e dentro de mim. Eu não posso chegar perto o suficiente - eu agarro e aperto a parte de trás da sua calça jeans, puxando-o contra o meu corpo. Suas ereção está pressionada em mim, bem _lá_, fazendo-nos gemer em uníssono.

A força de vontade voa pela janela, nem mesmo poupando um olhar para trás para se certificar de que eu estou bem. Acho que ela sabia, a julgar pelos nossos gemidos guturais e tudo.

Há, porém uma dúvida que permanece em minha mente. Eu _irei_ fazer sexo hoje, com Edward, ou então morrer por depravação sexual auto-imposta.

Mas quando eu direciono meus quadris para fora do sofá, ansiosamente escorregando meus shorts para baixo, Edward faz uma pausa e me para.

"Tem certeza de que estamos prontos para isso, Bella?"

Eu congelo com meus shorts na metade das minhas coxas. A ereção latejante de Edward ainda está pressionada contra mim, a sua dureza ainda mais proeminente com menos tecido no caminho. Nós dois estamos respirando pesadamente, ele pressionando levemente o peito contra o meu.

Eu não tenho muita certeza de como responder. Eu não quero pensar sobre se estamos ou não prontos, mas quero me concentrar em como eu me _sinto_.

E isso é tesão. Perturbadoramente tesão, como uma questão de fato. É tesão acumulado de meses e meses de ter uma periquita solitária combinado com mais de duas semanas de raiva, tensão sexual não resolvida com o homem que atualmente está pressionando seu pau realmente duro contra a dita periquita.

Não, eu não quero ter essa conversa agora.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu pergunto silenciosamente. Eu não posso realmente focar em uma conversa coerente no momento.

"Eu não sei, eu só... Eu não quero estragar as coisas. E você disse que queria levar as coisas devagar, não é? Eu quero que você saiba que não é só sexo para mim, Bella. Quer dizer, eu quero você - _Deus_, como eu quero você - mas eu não quero que você pense que isso é _tudo_ que eu quero. Faz algum sentido?"

Realmente faz muito sentido, considerando o nosso passado curto. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste, ou que eu mesmo queira pensar sobre isso.

"Faz sentido", eu concordo. "Mas eu confio em você agora. Lembra-se?"

Alívio toma conta do rosto dele e ele me beija. Com paixão.

Mas ele está certo. Nós provavelmente estamos nos movendo muito rápido. E não que eu seja aquela que fantasia sobre essa merda o dia todo, mas eu nunca imaginei a nossa primeira vez após uma sessão de pegação estilo colegial no sofá.

Quando ele finalmente se afasta, movendo seus lábios no meu pescoço, eu timidamente acrescento: "E nós não _temos_ que transar, você sabe. Nós podemos fazer... outras coisas." Para me certificar de que ele compreende que tal resolução é temporária, eu logo acrescento: "Por enquanto".

Eu o sinto sorrindo contra o meu pescoço. "Se acalmou um pouco, hein?"

"Cala a boca."

"Eu deveria ter ido em frente e a deixado ter o seu jeito comigo quando eu tive a chance."

"Pare de falar," Eu o repreendo. "Sua boca deveria estar fazendo outras coisas agora."

Sua mão escorrega pela minha calcinha e ele desliza dois dedos dentro de mim, ondulando para cima, e toda a conversa cessa imediatamente. Eu lamento embaraçosamente alto e arqueio minhas costas em seu toque, ansiosa por mais, mas continuo a torcer seus cabelos em volta dos meus dedos.

Sua boca revela-se uma das suas muitas maravilhas. E desta vez, ele me deixa retribuir o favor.

Mais tarde, depois de eu propor repetirmos o desempenho, decidimos que a minha cama seria mais confortável. Ele me leva para o quarto, mas para após dar dois passos para dentro.

Minhas pernas estão travadas em torno de sua cintura, os meus lábios em seu pescoço e mandíbula, mas logo me afasto para ver o que, de repente, capturou o seu interesse.

Ele está olhando para o meu tapete de_ O_ _Grande Lebowski_ com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Meu rosto aquece imediatamente. Eu tinha colocado o tapete no chão do meu quarto, supondo que ele combinava mais com o edredom azul da minha cama do que o tecido cor de bronze do meu sofá. E combina. Mas ele não se encaixa muito bem, fazendo com que a ponta fique enrolada contra a parede.

Gostaria de saber se Edward pensa que eu sou algum tipo de louca para realmente usá-lo. Eu me pergunto se ele esperava que eu fizesse o que qualquer garota normal faria e discretamente se livrar da coisa feia.

"Eu vejo que você gosta do tapete", diz ele, e eu detecto uma dica de presunção de sua voz, como se ele fosse a única pessoa que alguma vez me comprou uma super incrível réplica do tapete de _O Grande__ Lebowski_ tapete réplica.

Ok, talvez ele seja.

Eu tento contra atacar com humor. "Você não tem idéia," eu suspiro em seu ouvido. "Talvez se nos deitássemos em cima dele eu _realmente_ tivesse o meu jeito com você."

Estou meio que brincando, mas Edward parece que ele está debatendo seriamente a idéia. Isto me faz rir.

"O quê?", pergunta ele, confuso.

"Nada", eu digo. "Ponha-me para baixo." Eu sou impaciente, pronta para ter seus lábios em mim novamente. Ele me coloca na cama e está em cima de mim no mesmo instante, a mão esquerda nunca deixando meu quadril, a direita já escondida sob o tecido da minha blusa.

Consigo, com muito sucesso, _não_ fazer sexo com Edward, e eu considero isso um feito bastante respeitável. Isso realmente diz algo sobre o meu auto-controle, que é realmente muito carente. Mas com o meu pequeno pedaço e seu pequeno pedaço combinados, conseguimos evitar fazer a escritura por um dia inteiro.

Tanto quanto eu queira que ele passe a noite comigo, eu não forço a idéia quando ele me coloca na cama e me diz que está indo embora. Eu tinha adormecido no sofá, depois de duas noites de pouco sono, finalmente, o cansaço me venceu.

Ele me diz que vai me ver amanhã, e apenas o pensamento me põe à vontade.

No dia seguinte, nos reunimos para tomar um café da manhã e ir ao cinema mais cedo. Quando o filme acaba, caminhamos lado a lado pela marina, apenas conversando e curtindo o pouco sol que Seattle tem a oferecer.

Quando eu enxergo o lugar de aluguel de scooters, eu coro. Ele observa a minha linha de visão e começa a rir.

"Quer alugar outra scooter?", brinca ele. Ou pelo menos eu espero que ele esteja brincando.

"Você está brincando?" Eu segurar meu braço feio e engessado para ele ver. "Esta mão não consegue agüentar muito mais abuso antes que caia fora e me deixe de vez, ok?"

"Bem, se você tiver um bom piloto, você não terá que se preocupar com a beijar a calçada novamente."

Eu suspiro e o empurro para longe de mim. "Cale a boca, _Eduardo_! Além disso, seu tesão estava me apunhalando pelas costas e me distraiu. Que diabos foi aquilo, afinal?"

"O quê?", pergunta ele inocentemente. "Eu tinha uma menina bonita pressionada contra mim. Foi uma reação normal."

"Sim, normal para um velho pervertido", afirmo de brincadeira.

"Se as mulheres pudessem obter ereções, então você teria ostentado uma em cada encontro que tivemos", ele desafia.

Isso coloca uma imagem quase perturbadora na minha cabeça. Mas é engraçado. E provavelmente é verdade, porra.

"Você pensa muito bem de si mesmo:" Eu zombo.

Em um borrão de movimento, eu sou tirada dos meus pés e colocada sobre o encosto de um banco, deixando-me ao nível dos olhos com Edward. O metal do banco cava na minha bunda, mas quando Edward se instala entre as minhas pernas, eu percebo que não poderia me importar menos.

"A é?" ele pergunta sugestivamente, e sua voz soa muito mais sedutora do que eu tenho certeza de que é suposto. Seu rosto está a centímetros do meu.

"Totalmente", eu respiro. "Agora, chega de falar."

Sua ereção está pressionada propositalmente contra mim quando ele captura os meus lábios.

Lembro-me do ofurô de Edward, mais tarde, naquele dia, e insisto em ir para sua casa e tirar proveito dele. Não surpreendentemente, não é preciso muita persuasão antes que Edward esteja me conduzindo ao meu apartamento para pegar uma roupa de banho. Sua repreensão só é real para isso: "a roupa de banho é opcional, você sabe."

Reviro os olhos, mas, na realidade, banheira de água quente mergulhar pele contra pele com Edward é quase demasiado tentador para resistir. Eu aperto minhas coxas juntas e permanecer em silêncio.

Em sua casa, não entramos na banheira de água quente imediatamente. Ele me serve um copo de vinho e eu olho ao redor. Não é a primeira vez que eu entro aqui, mas eu não fui capaz de apreciar o lugar antes. É menor do que sua casa em Olympia, e ainda oferece muito mais espaço do que qualquer pessoa deve realmente precisar.

Esta casa é ainda menos personalizada do que a anterior, mas é realmente de muito bom gosto em sua simplicidade. As paredes são pintadas de cores suaves e ocasionais, adornadas com pinturas normais, a maioria em preto e branco. As bancadas de cozinha são escuras de granito e sua geladeira está quase vazia, exceto por alguns não-perecíveis. Na sala de estar, seu sofá é confortável e parece tentador, mas é também destituído das impressões permanentes de bunda e desgastado como o que eu tenho no meu apartamento.

"Você pode ir lá para cima e se trocar quando estiver pronta", ele oferece quando surge da cozinha. Ele está carregando o seu próprio copo de vinho e bebe enquanto me observa. Eu estou maravilhada diante de seu aparelho de som - é tão complicado quanto o de Olympia, mas falta-lhe a coleção de CDs enorme.

"Por que você tem duas casas?" Eu pergunto. Talvez eu o tenha perguntado antes, mas eu não consigo recordar a sua resposta no momento.

"É conveniente", é a resposta simples que ele me oferece. "É muito mais fácil do que ficar em um hotel quando eu venho a Seattle."

"Por que não um apartamento, então?" Eu me pergunto. "Não seria mais barato?"

Ele caminha em direção a mim, não parando até que ele está a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. "É muito mais sábio comprar uma casa, se você puder pagar, Bella. Não há nada a ganhar ao ser o proprietário de um apartamento."

"Eu tenho um apartamento", afirmo em silêncio. Claro, ele sabe disso - passamos o dia inteiro lá ontem. Mas eu sinto a necessidade de me defender. "Mas eles são mais fáceis de encontrar por aqui. Eu nunca poderia pagar um lugar como este sozinha. Muito menos _dois_."

"Você ficaria surpresa. Dependendo do que você compra, uma hipoteca não é muito mais cara do que um aluguel."

De repente, ocorre-me que estamos parados no meio da sua sala de estar falando de imóveis, quando eu deveria estar molhada, nua e me esfregando contra ele. Que diabos estou pensando?

Eu termino o meu vinho e recolho o meu biquíni, então corro rapidamente para as escadas. "Tudo bem, eu vou me trocar", eu digo. Eu desapareço para o banheiro e ouço movimento no corredor, poucos minutos depois, indicando que ele está se trocando também.

Eu tento muito, muito duro não imaginá-lo nu, mas eu estou tão quente e incomodada que a mera perspectiva de vê-lo molhado e sem camisa em poucos minutos não importa de qualquer maneira. Eu deslizo rapidamente pela roupa de banho, faço um rabo de cavalo frouxo no meu cabelo, então me envolvo em uma de suas grossas, e felpudas toalhas antes de descer as escadas novamente.

Eu sair pela porta dos fundos, a meio caminho esperando que ele já esteja me esperando, mas o único movimento vem das bolhas da água aquecendo rapidamente na banheira.

Eu decido ir em frente e entrar, assim posso estar de costas com meus braços abertos casualmente sobre as bordas e atraí-lo com meu olhar de sexo. Ou algo assim. Mas assim que eu tiro a minha toalha e coloco uma perna desajeitadamente sobre a banheira, a porta dos fundos oscila e ele avança para o pátio.

Estou tão assustada que eu pulo, fazendo com que o pé que já está na água caia. Eu caio no meio da banheira, a minha cara praticamente submergindo enquanto eu ergo o braço engessado no ar, desesperada para mantê-lo seco e evitar outra viagem para o hospital. Minha bunda está para cima e em plena exibição como eu me esforço para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Eu nem mesmo saí dessa bagunça ainda e já estou humilhada.

As mãos de Edward estão quase que instantaneamente na minha cintura, puxando-me para cima e me tirando dessa situação horrível. Eu estou ofegante, agradecendo a Jesus e a quem mais quiser ouvir que o gesso ainda está seco, e Edward está desesperadamente me perguntando se eu estou bem.

"Eu estou bem, estou bem", asseguro-lhe. Embora minha virilha tenha pousado na borda da banheira com muita força, levando-me a acreditar que se eu _tivesse_ ostentando um tesão, como Edward tão classicamente colocou antes, eu já estaria morta. Mas eu me sinto estranha em discutir um tesão imaginário novamente e não digo isso.

Uma vez que ele está convencido de que eu estou bem, ele começa a rir. "Eita, alguém está ansiosa!"

_Isso poderia ser mais humilhante_?

"Eu não estou ansiosa", afirmo, com certeza abrangendo todas as tonalidades de vermelho que se possa imaginar neste momento. "Você me assustou."

"Você estava entrando na banheira muito rápido. Você não estava nem mesmo esperando por mim..."

"Aquele era o meu ritmo normal", eu minto. "Você apenas nunca me viu entrando em uma banheira de água quente antes."

"Então talvez eu devesse desligar sinais de alerta", ele brinca. Ele desliza em torno de mim, deslizando na banheira primeiro, e depois me puxa para baixo com ele de modo que eu acabo entre as pernas dele. Esta posição é maravilhosa, mas meu gesso maldito está no caminho e eu não tenho onde colocar o meu braço. Para remediar esta situação, ele ergue o meu braço e o coloca em volta da cabeça, permitindo-lhe descansar na parte de trás de seu ombro.

Eu provavelmente pareço uma idiota nesta posição, mas funciona.

"Damn elenco," Eu murmurar. "Eu vou ser feliz quando ele sai."

"Estou começando a me perguntar se você não está sempre com um gesso", diz ele a sério, e eu zombo.

"Sim, como uma questão de fato, eu não estava engessada quando te conheci."

"Bom ponto."

Nós sentamos em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu finalmente começo a relaxar. O corpo de Edward está muito contra o meu, suas mãos fortes acariciando docemente minha cintura e quadris enquanto deslizam ao longo da minha pele. Elas se mudam para as minhas coxas, sentindo cada área exposta, e minhas pernas se afastam automaticamente.

Edward planta um beijo em meu ouvido, então no meu pescoço, depois em meu ombro.

Eu levo minha mão esquerda e pego a sua debaixo da água, movendo-a da minha coxa para a minha barriga. De lá, eu lentamente desço, mais e mais, até que ele está no topo da minha calcinha do biquíni. Com um deslocamento mínimo e pouco de persuasão, ele desliza a mão por baixo do tecido e entre minhas dobras sensíveis.

Eu gemo alto. Seria quase embaraçoso, exceto que ele parece estar se divertindo tanto quanto eu. Ele me acaricia lenta e deliberadamente, para cima e para baixo, nunca deslizando um dedo dentro, mas ainda produzindo sensações que me deixam agarrada às laterais da banheira, desesperada para agarrar, apertar e liberar.

Mas tanto quanto eu gosto disso, não é suficiente para mim. Eu quero estar nele, pele com pele. Eu quero vê-lo, tocá-lo e saboreá-lo.

Mas, no momento, não posso parar o que está acontecendo. É uma sensação muito boa, e ele está me tocando e me deixando cada vez mais perto até que eu estou ofegando seu nome e enrijecendo sob seus dedos. Ele me mantém pressionada contra o seu corpo enquanto eu gozo, beijando meu pescoço profundamente e me incentivando com palavras ofegantes.

Eu quase entro em colapso contra seu corpo, agradecida. Eu realmente não estou em condições de me mover, e espero um momento para me recuperar. Estou respirando pesadamente, e no rescaldo do meu orgasmo, a água parece imensamente quente.

Eu me viro para encará-lo, apoiando meus joelhos em ambos os lados de seus quadris, e me elevando a meio caminho para fora da água. Há uma brisa no ar, que é calmante. Ele olha para mim, seus olhos estão escuros, e eu lentamente o provoco, inclinando-me para frente para beijar seus lábios. Nenhuma outra parte dos nossos corpos se toca.

Ele se ergue e agarra a minha cintura, me puxando contra o seu corpo e sua ereção mal disfarçada. Eu suspiro alto quando estou submersa na água quente novamente e sinto seus lábios em um sorriso contra os meus.

Nem mesmo uma respiração passou entre nós, antes que ele esteja falando sério novamente, puxando-me mais apertada em seu colo. "Deus, eu quero você", ele respira. Eu estou praticamente me esfregando em cima dele, deleitando-me com a sensação de tê-lo tão perto e ainda desejar desesperadamente mais.

"Me tome", eu sussurro de forma urgente. Eu quero ele - não há dúvidas em minha mente. Mesmo que ele puxasse o pau para fora agora, nesta água fervente, eu provavelmente saltaria sobre ele como uma lebre e faria do meu jeito com ele até que eu desmaiasse de exaustão e de calor.

Ele geme em minha boca, mandando um formigamento por todo o caminho até os dedos dos meus pés, embora eu não tenha certeza se essa resposta é boa ou ruim.

"Não me tente", ele geme, e eu quero gritar.

_Tentá-lo?__Estou implorando a você!_

"Edward, _por favor_."

Chego em seu calção de banho em busca do meu prêmio. Agarrando seu pau firmemente na minha mão, eu começo a acariciá-lo de forma lenta, deliberada. Seus olhos revertem rapidamente e então ele está se inclinado para frente, capturando meu pescoço com seus lábios. Ele está beliscando, mordendo, chupando e beijando, seus movimentos apaixonados e desesperados.

"Pare de pensar tanto, Edward", eu imploro. "Eu não quero que você super analise tudo. Eu só quero _você_."

"Puta que pariu", ele resmunga, mas não parece louco. Talvez apenas sexualmente frustrado, porque eu sei que eu certamente estou.

Ele rapidamente se levanta e com os braços firmemente ao redor da minha cintura, ele me leva com ele. Eu me seguro em seu corpo, enrolando minhas pernas em volta dele em um aperto de morte para não escorregar para baixo, mas, finalmente, ele me coloca no chão uma vez que estamos em segurança, fora da banheira.

Suas mãos estão em cima de mim, correndo pelo meu rosto, meu peito e para baixo, para o meu estômago e pela minha cintura. Ele me beija duramente, e ambos tropeçamos para trás até que eu encontro com a parede ao lado porta dos fundos. Minhas mãos deslizam facilmente através de sua pele molhada, minha boca nunca deixando a sua enquanto nos beijamos com tanta força que é quase doloroso.

Ele desliza suas mãos por baixo to top do meu biquíni, movendo facilmente o tecido para fora do caminho e liberando os meus seios. Ele desce sobre eles rapidamente, beijando e mordendo, e eu pressiono contra a parede dura atrás de mim quando minhas costas são arqueadas para o seu toque e gemo.

Depois de um momento, eu agarrar seu calção de banho e começar a puxar e descer, desesperada para tê-los fora do meu caminho. Em seguida, sua mão de repente desce sobre a minha, me parando.

"Bella", ele ofega, "Eu realmente não quero que você pense que estamos apressando isso..."

Por que ele ainda está falando? Eu agarro a parte de trás de sua cabeça e esmago seus lábios contra os meus, silenciando qualquer argumento restante.

Desta vez, ele puxa a corda do calção de banho para mim, soltando a cintura, e o meu corpo inteiro vibra com antecipação enquanto eu o deslizo por seus quadris.

* * *

**Não me xinguem, pois foi a autora quem teve a audácia de parar por aí! Prometo voltar o quanto antes com o próximo capítulo - se vocês quiserem, é claro... quem quer?**

**Lembrando que a fic tem 33 capítulos + Epílogo, então estamos na reta final... e eu estou doida para apresentá-las a próxima tradução... dedinhos coçando... kkk.**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

(Tradutora – Ana)

**~EPOV~**

Esta linda garota, com os dedos firmemente enrolados no meu cabelo - dedos que seguram e puxam e agarram, em desespero, incapazes de encontrar satisfação em qualquer lugar no meu corpo - é quase demais. Eu nunca me senti tão luxurioso, tanto anseio ou desejo de reivindicar qualquer pessoa antes. E tanto quanto eu quero levar as coisas devagar, para aceitar a seus desejos internos, mesmo quando ela não consegue, me encontro com igual falta de autocontrole.

Eu a empurro contra a parede, beijando cada centímetro de pele exposta, macia, que eu possa encontrar. Assim que meu short é empurrado do meu quadril, meu pau salta livre e é imediatamente agarrado por sua pequena, quente mão.

Eu assobio contra seu ombro.

"Porra, Bella," eu arfo. Isto a incentiva, deixando seu aperto mais forte, e ela desliza sua mão lentamente para cima e para baixo no meu eixo.

Eu não acho que eu já estive mais duro na minha vida.

Ficamos assim por um momento, eu beijando e ofegando contra sua pele enquanto ela bombeia a mão para cima e para baixo no meu pênis. Estou desesperado para estar dentro dela, tanto que me vejo girando-a e fazendo aqui mesmo no pátio. Ou então escorregando seu biquíni para fora do caminho e içando-a em volta dos meus quadris, aonde ela vai se encaixar facilmente em torno de mim enquanto a reivindico contra a parede.

Mas eu quero fazer isso direito - fazer _uma coisa_ direito – então, eu estico uma mão às cegas e, eventualmente, empurro a porta de trás aberta. Coloco minha mão sobre a dela, lamentavelmente fazendo com que ela pare.

"Vamos para dentro, baby," murmuro contra os lábios dela, incitando-a junto, mas nós nunca desengatamos conforme ela passa através da porta e me puxa com ela. Eu tenho que puxar minha sunga de volta para que eu possa andar, mas os seios de Bella permanecem expostos e à minha disposição. Eu finalmente alcanço o laço e puxo, fazendo com que toda a parte superior se solte e abra, e ela rapidamente puxe o pequeno pedaço de tecido sobre a cabeça antes de, cruelmente, jogá-lo de lado.

De repente estamos fazendo isso na cozinha, tão urgentes quanto no pátio, e eu não tenho certeza de como vamos chegar ao quarto nesse ritmo. Quando ela tenta escorregar a mão para dentro do meu short de novo, eu a impeço.

"As escadas, baby, as escadas," aviso. Caso contrário, eu vou tomá-la aqui na merda da mesa da cozinha.

Ela acena com a cabeça em compreensão e corre para a escada, puxando-me junto, mas assim que chegamos ao primeiro degrau ouço uma alta e frenética batida na porta da frente.

Nós dois congelamos. Meu coração está martelando loucamente e os olhos arregalados de Bella buscam os meus.

"Quem diabos seria?" ela respira, alarmada. Estão batendo como a maldita polícia, e o primeiro pensamento que entra em minha mente é que alguém se ofendeu com o show que eu e Bella demos na varanda. Mas os policiais poderiam realmente chegar aqui tão rápido?

Bella chicoteia em torno de mim para recuperar seu traje de banho do chão, rapidamente garantindo que tudo esteja coberto.

"Espere por mim lá em cima," digo a ela, prometendo me livrar deste intruso o mais rápido possível. Ela acena com a cabeça, me dando um último olhar penetrante, e desaparece nos degraus.

O intruso está batendo novamente quando minha mão vira a maçaneta. E, para minha surpresa, é a minha vizinha, a velha viúva senhora Cope.

Eu imediatamente me pergunto se, de alguma forma, _ela_ recebeu um show, mas seu alívio diz o contrário.

"Edward! Graças a Deus. Você, por favor, pode vir rápido? Minha casa inteira está inundando!"

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ela está falando, mas meu pau está amolecendo e ela está insistindo que eu vá com ela. Eu grito para Bella que volto logo e a sigo para fora. Ela anda com um propósito, facilmente escalando meu quintal e depois o dela, e vai falando e falando de como seu filho vive a quinze minutos de distância, e como sua casa vai estar sob a água no momento em que ele chegar aqui.

E ela está certa, a casa dela está inundada para caralho. Algo quebrou em sua máquina de lavar roupa e a água está fluindo do fundo dela como uma represa estourada. Seu tapete faz barulho sob meus pés descalços, e a água corre ao redor do piso de sua cozinha como se eu estivesse em um rio.

Eu puxo a máquina de lavar para longe da parede e desligo, mas obviamente não era esse o problema. Eu tenho que desligar o registro de água antes do jorro finalmente parar.

O barulho era tão alto antes, que o silêncio que se segue é quase assustador.

Sra. Cope caminha ao redor fazendo um barulho. A água faz ruído e salpica sob seus pés, e as pernas de suas calças estão embebidas quase até os joelhos. Foi bom que eu estivesse vestido apropriadamente para o trabalho, ainda estou em nada, mas minha roupa de banho.

"Graças a Deus você estava em casa esta noite, Edward," ela diz. "Eu não sei o que eu teria feito. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse mover essa enorme máquina eu mesma!"

"Não foi problema, Sra. Cope," Eu digo com facilidade, mas na verdade, a única coisa que posso pensar é em voltar para Bella. Imagino-a deitada na minha cama, seu cabelo espalhado ao redor de seu doce rosto, e eu quero me afundar dentro dela e nunca emergir.

Mas eu não posso sair ainda. A Sra. Cope está recolhendo toalhas, ficando de joelhos para limpar a bagunça, e eu não posso ser o vizinho de merda que a deixa neste estado. Mesmo que seja para ir fazer sexo.

Então eu a ajudo. Usamos todas as toalhas em sua casa e não é o suficiente. Volto para a minha casa para buscar mais, e Bella está esperando na porta quando entro. Ela está usando suas roupas normais.

"O que aconteceu?" ela pergunta ansiosa, e eu conto a história sórdida. Eu visto uma camisa e reúno mais da metade das toalhas que tenho, pronto para voltar, mas Bella insiste em vir comigo.

"Você não precisa, Bella," eu digo, imaginando que ela se sente culpada por apenas esperar. Eu sei que esfregar um chão inundado não é como ela queria passar a noite. "Eu não devo demorar muito."

"Eu não me importo," ela argumenta, pegando algumas toalhas dos meus braços. "Eu quero ir com você. Posso ajudar, também." Ela me segue por todo o gramado, com os pés descalços também.

Apesar da confusão, os olhos da Sra. Cope brilham quando ela vê Bella. "E quem é esta jovem senhorita encantadora, Edward? Eu não a vi antes."

Bella parece um pouco desconfortável, mas sorri para a Sra. Cope.

"Esta é Bella," eu apresento. "Bella, esta é a Sra. Cope."

Eu não apresento Bella como nada, porque eu não sei o que ela é. Nós não discutimos isso. _Amiga_ parece um pouco informal, considerando que eu estava pensando em afundar meu pau nela. Mas ela não é minha namorada - pelo menos ela não disse que é - então não parece adequado assumir. Para não mencionar que a ideia toda me deixa um pouco sem ação.

_Foda-se._ Por que me sinto assim? Por que eu fico sem ação e duvido de mim? Eu quero ser bom para Bella e quero merecê-la, mas parece quase impossível quando há um aperto no meu peito que não me deixa respirar, muito menos me concentrar em como ganhar a confiança e o respeito dela.

Sra. Cope está pegando metade das toalhas de Bella e está sorrindo agradavelmente. "Bem, é um prazer conhecer você, querida, eu nunca vi Edward com nenhuma garota lá; eu estava começando a me preocupar com ele ser um solitário."

Sra. Cope é pior do que Esme. Eu não reviro meus olhos, porque tenho medo de que ela veja, mas eu definitivamente penso nisso.

Bella olha para mim. Ela está de joelhos na cozinha, enxugando o rio, e sorri quase timidamente quando nossos olhares se encontram.

E isso é tudo o que preciso. Seu sorriso - apenas um simples, pequeno sorriso - tira o meu fôlego, e eu sei que tudo que estou empreendendo e lutando, tão impossível quanto tudo isso possa parecer, vale à pena.

O filho da Sra. Cope aparece alguns minutos depois e assume o comando. O chão da cozinha está quase seco neste ponto, mas ainda escoa água do tapete lamacento. Sra. Cope coloca minhas toalhas molhadas em um saco de lixo e as envia de volta com a gente, pedindo desculpas de novo e de novo por não ser capaz de lavá-las.

Bella e eu andamos tão juntos que nossos braços ficam se esbarrando. Eu posso me sentir ficando duro de novo, mas neste ponto tenho certeza que o momento desapareceu e que começar de onde paramos vai ser estranho. E talvez fosse muito cedo. Talvez a interrupção tenha sido uma coisa boa.

Deixo o saco de toalhas na varanda da frente. Vou lidar com elas mais tarde. Por agora, Bella está aqui e finalmente estamos sozinhos e, o que ela quiser fazer, eu sou dela.

Uma vez lá dentro, ela está na sala de estar e nervosamente esfrega os braços. Ela sorri timidamente.

"Bem, isso foi interessante," ela diz, mas eu sei o que ela quer dizer. Foi uma experiência absolutamente dolorosa em comparação com o que poderia ter sido feito.

Eu coço a parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Desculpe, a Sra. Cope vive sozinha. Seu marido morreu há dois anos..."

"Está tudo bem, Edward."

Eu tento não pensar sobre o que estaríamos fazendo neste momento se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos. Eu tento, mas não consigo, e a protuberância em meu calção mostra isso. Bella toma uma respiração profunda.

Em um segundo, as coisas ficam estranhas. Eu não sei o que fazer ou dizer, ou se vamos continuar de onde paramos, ou simplesmente assistir a um filme ou sair para tomar um sorvete ou algo completamente fútil. No segundo seguinte, eu estou sobre ela. Meus lábios, minhas mãos. Estou empurrando-a contra a parede, uma mão em seu pescoço e outra no quadril conforme eu beijo, e chupo, e agarro, e a puxo para mais perto e pressiono o meu corpo no dela. Eu não tenho certeza se ela me encontrou no meio ou se eu provoquei o ataque inteiro, mas ela corresponde à minha loucura, empurrando e agarrando e puxando minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça, e jogando-a para o chão onde ela cai em uma pilha abandonada.

Sua camisa sai. Ela ainda está usando seu biquíni sob suas roupas e com um puxão da corda, o top solta e é facilmente removido.

Ela rapidamente desabotoa a saia, mas estou ansioso para _sentir_. Eu deslizo minhas mãos até suas coxas e sobre os quadris. Elas demoram sob o tecido de sua saia, e sua parte inferior do biquíni cria uma barreira entre a pele e ela.

Puxo ambas para baixo.

Ela está nua diante de mim, completamente nua e totalmente linda. E com um puxão rápido do cordão do meu calção, de repente é pele contra pele, homem contra mulher, sinceridade contra verdade. Esfrego as mãos pelas costas dela, sobre a curva de sua parte inferior, e em um movimento repentino eu a levanto para o meu colo.

Ela suspira quando bloqueia as pernas em volta do meu corpo. Eu a empurro contra a parede para alavancar, beijando-a com força, e posso sentir o calor úmido entre as pernas dela conforme ela roça contra o meu pau. Está tão _perto_, e a espera mal me deixa ficar de pé.

Normalmente sou uma pessoa paciente, mas não agora. Parece que eu quis isso - _ela_ - por anos e anos, e uma pequena interrupção não é o suficiente para afastar o desejo. A _necessidade_.

Meus lábios se deslocam para seu queixo, seu pescoço, seu ombro. Ela arfa contra mim e eu sei que ela quer tanto quanto eu, uma teoria confirmada quando ela serpenteia a mão sobre e em volta do meu braço e agarra o meu pau. Ela se afasta, em busca de espaço para que ela possa deslizá-lo para dentro.

"Devemos ir para o quarto", eu arfo, mas as palavras são inúteis. Tudo é inútil, exceto eu, ela e essa _necessidade_.

Ela balança a cabeça e as suas próprias palavras são sem fôlego e cansadas. "Não, Edward. Estou cansada de esperar."

"Mas... precisamos... camisinha..." eu beijo e mordo seu ombro entre as palavras.

"Você confia em mim?"

"Deus, sim."

Sua declaração anterior é convencida quando ela encontra a sua entrada e afunda em cima de mim.

Nós dois gememos.

Eu empurro com força contra ela, enchendo e consumindo. Ela é quente e apertada e geme deliciosamente no meu ouvido, fazendo-me responder com um baixo, gutural, "Foda-se." Com os dedos torcidos em meu cabelo, ela guia o meu rosto para ela e me beija. Forte.

Seu próprio desejo escorre por mim e estoco contra ela, as estocadas fortes, mas lentas e deliberadas. Eu a encho completamente toda vez, sem me deter. Seus calcanhares cavam no meu traseiro e suas unhas curtas cavam na minha pele.

Mas eu não posso vê-la desta forma.

Estou agarrando seus quadris firmemente conforme empurro para longe da parede, procurando um lugar onde eu possa colocá-la no chão e ver nossos corpos unidos - onde eu possa passar minhas mãos ao longo de sua pele, e adorar cada curva e declive de seu corpo. Por mais que eu gostaria de levá-la para a cama, não estou tão certo de que possa carregá-la com sucesso dessa forma - ainda ligado, ainda dentro de seu corpo quente – para cima, e nenhum de nós está disposto a se separar.

A mesa da cozinha está mais próxima. Eu a coloco na beirada e ela imediatamente libera meu ombro para se sustentar com uma mão. Eu a beijo, e é menos frenético desta vez. É mais doce, um pouco mais calmo. Eu empurro dentro e fora dela quase que instantaneamente e ela geme contra meus lábios, sua mão ondulando em torno do meu pescoço.

"Você é tão bom," ela sussurra contra mim. "Tão, tão bom."

Eu a preencho com longas e lânguidas estocadas.

"Deus, Edward," ela geme, jogando a cabeça para trás, e eu deixo quentes e ofegantes beijos ao longo de sua garganta exposta.

Eu mudo seus quadris, puxando-a para mais perto da borda da mesa, e pressiono mais profundamente dentro dela. Ela está ofegante e perto, mas eu também. Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo mais eu posso durar, e penso em Emmett e no serrote de Demetri e qualquer coisa mais que eu possa imaginar para afastar esse orgasmo, mas é inútil. Ela é muito boa e eu quis isso por muito, muito tempo.

Desesperado para trazê-la comigo, eu estendo a mão e começo a esfregar seu clitóris, fazendo com que seu corpo tencione e sua cabeça caia para trás mais uma vez.

"Deus, Edward... Eu não posso... eu vou..."

"Goza comigo, baby," eu imploro, e ela cerra os olhos fechados e arqueia as costas, forçando seu peito contra mim conforme ela ofega meu nome e goza. Eu mantenho o meu braço em torno dela, recusando-me a deixá-la cair para trás, e alguns segundos depois, estou seguindo-a para o esquecimento. Sua mão agarra desesperadamente minha bochecha e orienta minha boca de volta para a dela, fazendo-me expulsar os últimos gritos do meu orgasmo contra seus lábios, e, juntos, descansamos ofegantes e cansados na ponta da mesa.

Um leve brilho de suor cobre nossos corpos. Bella é como gelatina em meus braços, e quando eu finalmente afrouxo meus braços ela lentamente deita e espalha seus braços bem abertos sobre a mesa. Ela está respirando forte e profundamente e sorrindo.

"Isso foi incrível," ela ofega. Parece que ela acabou de ter o melhor sexo de sua vida, e apesar de eu realmente tentar bastante não sorrir, ela torna quase impossível enquanto está lá ofegante e sorrindo assim.

Quando eu saio dela, ela diz: "Uh oh! Agora outra coisa está inchada."

Estou confuso no início, mas depois eu entendi. Ela está falando sobre a minha cabeça. A que está sobre meus ombros.

"Eu não disse nada," eu protesto, rindo.

Ela se senta e põe a mão no meu ombro, me puxando de volta para ela. Nós nos beijamos, e é lento e suave e doce.

"Você não precisou," ela sussurra. "Eu podia ver nos seus olhos."

"Vou mantê-los fechados na próxima vez."

"Não se atreva."

Nós nos beijamos novamente. Eu não sinto que alguma vez terei o suficiente.

Não é até que estou ajudando-a em cima da mesa e ela estremece que a onda cheia de remorso me acerta. Eu deveria ter insistido em ir para o quarto. Eu deveria ter insistido em ir devagar, em levar nosso tempo para experimentar e apreciar um ao outro.

Ela não merecia o frenético e apressado. Ela não merecia paredes duras e mesas frias. Ela merecia doce e lento e romântico. Ela merecia ter seu corpo adorado.

Eu corro uma mão frustrada pelo meu cabelo. "Eu sinto muito," Eu digo, de repente, e Bella se vira para me encarar. Ela está à procura de suas roupas, que estão vários metros de distância.

Há pânico em seus olhos. "Pelo quê?"

"Não deveríamos ter feito isso dessa forma," eu explico. "Nós deveríamos ter... Eu deveria ter levado você para a cama."

Ela visivelmente relaxa, e eu estou confuso com essa reação. Será que ela achou que eu sentia muito por _nós_?

"Sim, bem, você é apenas um homem," ela brinca, inclinando-se para pegar suas roupas. "Nós todos sabemos o sexo fraco que vocês são."

Ela está fazendo uma virada em mim para mudar de assunto. Ela sabe o que eu vi.

Eu sigo seu exemplo e puxo meu calção, permanecendo sem camisa. "Eu não me arrependo do que acabamos de fazer, Bella," eu garanto a ela. "Ou como nós o fizemos. Eu só não quero que _você_ se arrependa. Deveria ter sido especial."

Ela se vira para olhar para mim, e desta vez ela parece chateada. "_Foi_ especial. Para _mim_," ela protesta, e agora me sinto como um idiota.

"Porra, Bella. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer," rapidamente me desculpo. Eu a puxo em meus braços, e felizmente ela não protesta. Ela se derrete em mim. "_Foi_ especial. Inferno, eu gostaria de fazê-lo assim de novo e de novo. Mas eu não quero que você pense novamente na nossa primeira vez e deseje que pudesse ter tido flores e um por do sol e velas e..."

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

Ela olha para mim. Ela está sorrindo. "Você fodidamente fala muito. Acabamos de fazer sexo e eu estou cansada. Agora, por favor, pare de se preocupar como uma mulher e cale a boca."

Eu suspiro, mas estou aliviado. Ela está certa - eu fodidamente me preocupo _demais_. Ela não está chateada, então por que eu deveria estar? Esse foi um dos melhores sexos que já tive.

"Não teve realmente _nada_ tradicional sobre nós," ela continua. "E as coisas bobas são boas, mas as pessoas geralmente gastam tanto tempo se preocupando com isso que ela suga todo o romance. E eu literalmente ia morrer se tivesse que esperar outro momento. Sra. Cope é boa, mas ela vai ser sempre uma empata foda para mim agora."

Eu estou sorrindo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por essa garota.

Nós decidimos assistir a um filme no andar de cima. Eu não tenho muitos para escolher aqui, mas ela pega um e leva para o meu quarto. Ela faz uma pausa quando vê minha cabeceira nova e sorri. Eu não esperava que ela fosse falar alguma coisa, mas estou constantemente surpreso.

"Cabeceira impressionante você tem aí," ela comenta. "E eu vejo que é sólida. Nenhuma algema vai passar por essa _bad boy_."

Ela está certa, mas não foi por isso que eu comprei. Bem, inconscientemente pode ter sido por isso que comprei, mas eu nunca pensei em me colocar nesse tipo de situação novamente. Portanto, esperamos que isso não seja um problema de qualquer maneira.

"Sim. Sólida. Assim como eu," eu brinco com um sorriso. E o que mais devo dizer? Nós estamos tendo uma noite boa - uma noite muito, _muito_ boa - e eu não quero abordar qualquer tipo de assunto que poderia arruiná-la.

Ela deve pensar a mesma coisa, porque engatinha para a cama sem outro comentário. Ela joga o cobertor para baixo para que eu possa acompanhá-la, mas digo a ela que vou colocar algumas roupas secas. Sem pensar, eu quase levo minhas roupas para o banheiro, mas finalmente me dispo na frente dela.

Bella me olha como se estivesse ganhando um show gratuito.

"Ooh, e eu deixei todas as minhas coisas lá embaixo," ela brinca. Mas eu posso ver o calor em seus olhos, e uma parte de mim duvida que vamos realmente assistir a este filme. E uma maior parte de mim está ridiculamente animada sobre isso.

Mas nós assistimos ao filme. Por sólidos quinze minutos, pelo menos. Então, ela rola e se enrola no meu lado, brincando com o cabelo logo abaixo do meu umbigo. Eu estou vestindo nada além de boxers e é terrivelmente perturbador, mas não a impeço. Eu não _ousaria_ pará-la.

Seu toque me deixa duro. Estou acabado de novo, mas o cobertor felizmente - ou infelizmente - esconde minha óbvia exibição.

Bella finge assistir ao filme, mas é obviamente uma atuação. Como ela poderia? O filme é a coisa mais distante da minha mente, e é inconcebível que os pensamentos dela não estejam vagando na mesma direção.

Viro de lado, de modo que estamos nos enfrentando e aliso o cabelo de seu rosto com a mão. Nossos olhos permanecem presos enquanto gentilmente nos beijamos, mas então é um pouco mais difícil, e então estou deslizando minha mão nas costas de sua saia, apertando sua bunda, e puxo-a contra mim.

Ficamos assim por um momento, apenas nos beijando e desfrutando um ao outro. Então nos viramos, de modo que estou em cima dela, meu peso em meus cotovelos, e sua saia sai facilmente quando é desabotoada. Ela desliza a mão debaixo da minha boxer e a empurra pelas minhas coxas - até onde ela pode chegar - e, logo que o meu pau está livre, eu escorrego para dentro dela, completamente entrando com um movimento rápido e fluido.

Não é precipitado ou apressado agora. Não é frenético ou desesperado. Meus movimentos começam lentos e medidos, seus quadris se levantando para encontrar os meus, e eu estou dentro dela enquanto sua camisa é afastada e descartada.

Quando ela me pede para ir com mais força, eu vou mais forte. Quando ela corre as unhas em minhas costas, eu vou mais rápido. Quando ela espalha mais as pernas, eu vou mais fundo. Eu sustento uma de suas pernas com o meu braço, submergindo tanto quanto eu posso, e quando ela arqueia as costas e grita meu nome, eu a sigo.

Ela dorme enrolada no meu lado, e não pergunto se ela quer ficar aqui durante a noite. Está determinado. E eu não tenho certeza se eu a deixaria sair.

Eu provavelmente a vejo dormir por horas. O filme passa no repeat, e o sono foge de mim. Mas eu não estou chateado. Eu fico pensando que isso era o que eu estava perdendo - é isso que eu precisava na minha vida. E eu não percebo que estou falando em voz alta, até que ela se mexe e sorri contra o meu peito, murmurando, "Eu também."

* * *

**E finalmente esses dois fizeram o que queriam desde o começo! Mais três capítulos flores! Deixem review!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

(Tradutora – Nai)

**~EPOV~**

Eu sinto o mergulho cama para a esquerda, depois à direita, antes que o peso se equilibre. Há algo fazendo cócegas no meu rosto - é leve e desliza como espuma ao longo da minha pele. Tem cheiro de coco. Sinto um beijo na minha mandíbula, depois no meu queixo, e então vários beijos acalorados na trilha do meu pescoço.

Esta é a maneira perfeita de acordar. Então eu sei de imediato que nada disso foi um sonho - a menina bonita está aqui, agora, seduzindo-me à consciência. Eu posso cheirá-la e senti-la, e quando sua boca chega ao meu peito, ela se senta e coloca seu peso suave no bojo escondido apenas pelas cobertas.

Rapidamente, antes que ela tenha tempo de processar até mesmo o que está acontecendo, eu a capturo em meus braços e nos viro. Ela grita assim que é jogada de costas, presa entre mim e a cama.

"Edward, _não_!" protesta ela, rindo. Ela luta contra mim, mas é inútil. Ela finalmente se acalma quando eu a beijo.

"Não o quê?" Pergunto inocentemente.

Ela me olha, mas seu olhar é divertido. Seus olhos estão brilhando e radiantes. Há uma quantidade incomum de luz solar se infiltrando pela janela, que cobre a cama e o feliz casal que reside aqui.

"Você sabe o quê."

Ela tenta uma última vez me afastar, mas não se move. Começo beijando o pescoço dela, mordiscando em lugares sensíveis, e ela joga a cabeça para trás e geme.

"Eu fiz o café da manhã."

Seu argumento é fraco. Eu não me importo com o café da manhã.

"Eu tenho muita coisa para comer aqui mesmo", eu digo tortuosamente. Ela ri.

"Talvez se você for bom, eu lhe deixe tomar um banho comigo depois que comermos."

Eu gemo, os meus lábios se movendo mais abaixo, empurrando o tecido de sua camiseta para expor a pele. Suas mãos voam para o meu cabelo, me incentivando, mas ela faz um último esforço.

"O café da manhã não estará _bom_ depois, Edward. Eu me levantei cedo para fazê-lo..."

Ela não parece muito convincente desta vez. Talvez ela esteja tentando convencer a si mesma tanto quanto eu. Mas eu suspiro e abaixo sua blusa antes de me afastar. Eu estou sendo um idiota.

"Você está certa, baby. Eu sinto muito." Eu roço meu nariz contra o dela, deixando um beijo suave na parte superior de sua boca. Ela suspira contra mim. "Eu estou me segurando para esse banho, porém", eu a provoco.

Ela sorri e empurra contra mim. Desta vez, eu cedo e recuo, permitindo-lhe facilmente deslizar para fora da cama. Suas pernas lisas desaparecem sob uma das minhas camisetas compridas, e se eu não tivesse estado apenas sobre ela, gostaria de saber se ela estava usando calcinha. Infelizmente, ela está.

Ela lança um olhar lúdico em minha direção, que é incrivelmente sexy. Minha ereção é quase dolorosa.

"Lembre-se, você tem que ser bom", ela me lembra. "Agora se apresse. Provavelmente já está frio. E quanto mais cedo você comer, mais cedo _eu_ poderei limpar tudo."

Eu nunca comi tão rápido em toda minha vida.

Bella faz um show no chuveiro. Ela _acidentalmente_ deixa cair o sabonete, então _sutilmente_ se curva para pegá-lo, pressionando sua bunda contra a minha virilha no processo. Leva tudo dentro de mim para não agarrá-la pelos quadris e me enfiar nela.

Ela está na minha frente, de costas, enquanto eu lavo o cabelo dela. Eu a puxo contra o meu corpo e a minha ereção é pressionada exatamente contra a sua bunda. Eu sinto que vou explodir.

Ela geme enquanto eu trabalho em seu cabelo. Estas preliminares estão me deixando louco. Ela se desloca para o outro pé, e o leve movimento me faz gemer alto.

Ela se vira, me olhando com olhos arregalados e inocentes.

"Edward, você parece tenso", observa ela, deslizando a mão ensaboada no meu peito. Eu mergulho minha cabeça, a beijando com paixão em resposta, e então novamente gemo quando ela envolve a mão em volta do meu eixo. Sua pegada é forte e sensual enquanto ela desliza lentamente para cima e para baixo.

"Eu sei o que é bom para o estresse", ela continua, e de repente cai de joelhos no piso, ficando ao nível dos olhos com o meu pau. Lentamente, sem pressa, ela passa a língua da base, por todo o caminho até a ponta antes de me tomar em sua boca.

Eu assobio, jogando uma mão contra a parede. "Porra, Bella", eu lamento, e ela olha para mim com aqueles mesmos olhos inocentes, meu pau quase todo dentro de sua boca.

Ela chupa mais, usando a mão para apertar qualquer parte restante, e minha própria mão instintivamente se enrola através de seu cabelo molhado. Eu puxo um pouco, não suficiente para machucar, e ela geme em resposta.

Alguns minutos mais disso, e eu poderia gozar. Não há dúvidas em minha mente. Mas eu quero estar enterrado dentro dela, profundo o suficiente para me perder. Eu quero que ela experimente este prazer comigo.

Eu a puxo, esmagando seus lábios nos meus. Eu empurro contra ela até que ela atinge a parede, minha mão imediatamente caindo para o sul para escorregar entre suas dobras lisas. Ela geme com fome contra meus lábios enquanto se agarra desesperadamente em meus ombros.

Quando sinto que ela está pronta, eu me afasto. "Vire-se", murmuro, girando-a para enfrentar a parede. Ela o faz, sem dúvidas, e eu deslizo meu dedo dentro dela por trás, fazendo-a ofegar.

"Edward..." ela geme. Eu retiro o meu dedo para fazer pequenos círculos em torno de seu clitóris, e ela cobre minha mão com a dela, aumentando a pressão.

Eu removo a minha mão, passando pela sua bunda e ao longo de sua coxa. Ela abre as pernas automaticamente, o que é perfeito.

"Ponha as mãos contra a parede," Peço a ela, e ela me atende ansiosamente. Ela está lá ofegante e esperando, e eu deslizo meus dedos sobre seu clitóris mais uma vez antes de guiar meu pau entre suas dobras lisas e empurrar para dentro.

Ela geme quando eu entro plenamente nela, e então novamente quando eu puxo e empurro com força para dentro. Ela é tão boa, _tão_ boa, e eu inconscientemente deixo minha cabeça cair para frente enquanto agarro seus quadris e aumento o meu ritmo, entrando nela tanto quanto possível, ainda não profundo o suficiente. A água está começando a gelar, mas eu não me importo. Nós não nos importamos.

"Porra, Bella", gemo eu. Eu não posso alcançar uma profundidade suficiente nessa posição , mas ainda está muito bom para parar. Eu não poderia mesmo que tentasse.

"Deus, Edward. Isso é _tão_ bom", ela respira. "Com mais força. _Por favor,_ mais forte!"

Eu faço o que ela pediu. Eu bato nela, envolvendo meu braço em torno de seu estômago em busca de apoio enquanto ela se apoia com as mãos contra a parede. Quando eu deslizo minha mão mais para baixo, provocando e esfregando seu clitóris, ela perde completamente a compostura e se desfaz, pulsando e apertando ao redor do meu pênis inchado. Eu a sigo momentos depois, enterrando meu rosto em seu ombro enquanto grito seu nome e gozo profundo dentro dela.

Ficamos nesta posição por um momento, nossa respiração acelerada enquanto lutamos para nos acalmar. A água está gelada agora. Com certa dificuldade eu ergo a mão e empurro a ducha, redirecionando o fluxo de água para a porta de vidro.

"Sinto muito", Eu sussurro contra sua pele molhada. "A água está fria como o inferno."

Ela encolhe os ombros, estremecendo quando eu finalmente saio dela. "Não me sinto tão mal", ela me garante. Ela se vira para mim, os olhos cheios de reverência enquanto me olha e sorri timidamente. Esse sentimento - esse aperto no meu peito - ainda é uma coisa estranha, mas eu o abraço, eu a amo, e eu estou sorrindo loucamente quando me inclino para frente e a beijo profundamente nos lábios.

Está relativamente quente no banheiro, mas eu ajudo a secá-la rapidamente, temendo que ela possa ficar com frio. Ela estremece quando a toalha a toca entre as pernas e eu puxo de volta imediatamente.

"Você está bem?"

Ela parece um pouco tímida. "Desculpe, eu estou apenas meio que dolorida. Tem sido um tempo e... Bem inferno, três vezes em doze horas é como um recorde para mim."

Eu sorrio, fazendo-a me bater no ombro.

"Você tem sorte de ter um sorriso bonito ou mais que isso nunca iria funcionar", ela brinca.

"Eu não estava rindo," eu argumento.

"Tudo o que você faz é sorrir. Você está rindo agora!"

Concentro-me muito duro em não sorrio enquanto enrolo a toalha em volta dela, inclinando-me para brevemente beijá-la novamente. "Isso não vai acontecer novamente", eu garanto a sério. "Você precisa de um Tylenol?"

"Não, eu preciso de terapia para Periquitas. E esteja malditamente certo de não vai acontecer novamente. Tenho certeza de que você iria explodir com todas as suas tendências egoístas reprimidas."

"Sim, então não mais maratonas de sexo", eu brinco quando começo a me secar. Então eu pergunto seriamente: "O que é terapia para Periquitas?"

"Você sabe, como yoga para a sua Periquita. Você precisa apenas deixá-la em paz para que ela possa se alongar, curar e relaxar."

"Quanto tempo isso leva?" Eu faço beicinho, sorrindo para que ela saiba que eu estou brincando, mas ela aperta-me com força na cintura de qualquer maneira, e quando eu faço um movimento para chegar a ela, ela sai correndo do banheiro em um flash e ri quando bate a porta atrás dela.

Bella fica comigo mais uma vez naquela noite, apesar de não fazermos nada. Eu a puxo contra o meu peito e enterro meu rosto em seu ombro, plantando beijos suaves ao inalar o cheiro delicioso e floral de sua pele e cabelo.

É nesta posição que finalmente temos a conversa. Eu sou o primeiro a tocar no assunto. "Bella, nós não... quero dizer... você está protegida, certo?" Murmuro contra sua pele. Eu temo ser o único a falar sobre isso, mas para a minha própria paz de espírito, eu preciso saber.

Ela não se move contra mim. Seu peito sobe e desce ritmicamente. "Sim, Edward," ela finalmente responde. "Claro que eu estou. Eu não sou tão audaciosa." Ela dá um suspiro pequeno diante de sua própria piada ruim.

"Tudo bem", eu digo baixinho. Eu beijo sua pele novamente. Estou aliviado, mas eu não digo isso.

"Eu não faria isso com você, Edward. Ou comigo. Eu não estou pronta para ter um bebê."

"Eu sei", eu a asseguro. Alguns minutos de silêncio passam enquanto eu acaricio o seu ombro, arrastando os dedos para baixo em seu braço nu. Ela adora isso. "Você não ficou preocupada comigo, embora?" Pergunto curioso. Não que eu tenha nada para me preocupar, mas ela não sabe disso.

Lentamente, ela se vira para me encarar. Ela passa os dedos pelo meu rosto, me fazendo fechar os olhos e suspirar.

"Nós estávamos, provavelmente, sendo um pouco irresponsáveis", diz ela com sinceridade. "Mas eu confio em você. Eu acho que você teria me contado. Ou me impedido."

Ela não me perguntou se eu teria. Ela não precisava.

Eu a beijo, e permanecemos lá daquela maneira, apreciando presença um do outro. Eu já estou temendo o dia seguinte, porque é o início da semana de trabalho - uma semana inteira que eu serei obrigado a ficar longe dela.

Nós inundamos um ao outro de mensagens enquanto trabalhamos. Eu cuido para que flores sejam enviadas para o seu trabalho, e ela liga para me agradecer. Naquela noite eu dirijo de volta para Seattle e fico com ela no apartamento dela, e no dia seguinte ela vai até Olímpia e fica comigo.

Essa é a noite que ficamos juntos novamente. Ela fica por cima de mim, o cabelo formando uma cortina entre os nossos rostos, nos reunimos com paixão, e ela cavalga-me desta maneira até que eu a viro e ambos perdemos o controle.

Na quinta-feira, Bella me liga no meio do dia, totalmente emocionada.

"Você não vai acreditar!" ela diz, sua voz um pouco alta. "Uma autora muito popular vem à cidade amanhã à noite, e adivinhe quem vai entrevistá-la?"

Sua excitação praticamente vibra através do telefone.

"Você?" Pergunto, porém, não seja realmente uma pergunta. É óbvio.

"Sim! _Eu_! Dá para acreditar?"

"Isso é maravilhoso, Bella! Como isso aconteceu?"

"O repórter está doente e não tinha mais ninguém para cobri-lo agora. Um dos nossos outros repórteres acabou de ter um bebê, e há tanta merda acontecendo agora que todo mundo está ocupado com outra coisa, então eu me ofereci e o editor disse sim!"

Naquela noite, comemoramos.

Bella compartilhou a notícia com Rosalie, então ela se juntou a nós, também. E, aparentemente, onde Rose vai, Emmett vai atrás.

Comemos em um bar desportivo chamado _The Barrel Pickle_. Eles servem todo o tipo de cerveja que se possa imaginar, junto com frango frito, batatas fritas, hambúrgueres, e qualquer outra coisa que você poderia desejar, contanto que seja frito e coberto com algumas camadas de gordura. Não é nada que eu teria escolhido, mas é onde Bella quer comer. E esta noite é a noite dela.

Nós pedimos dois jarros de cerveja - um é para Emmett - e brindamos às novas oportunidades. Bella bebe devagar. "Eu preciso ir para casa e preparar as minhas coisas", explica ela. "Eu não posso ficar bêbada".

Emmett encolhe os ombros, inala metade da sua cerveja de uma vez. "Antes você do que eu".

"Pare com isso!" Repreende Rose, batendo no braço dele, enquanto ele está bebendo. "Você irá dirigir esta noite."

"Eu dirigi da _última_ vez!"

"Bella é _minha_ amiga, e _eu irei_ ficar bêbada com ela!"

"Ela acabou de dizer que não iria ficar bêbada!" Em argumenta. "E, além disso, Bella e eu somos amigos também. Ficamos bêbados juntos. Como PB e Jelly*****, certo, B?"

_*****PB= manteiga de amendoim, Jelly= geleia. Os ingredientes do popular sanduíche. Significa que eles são inseparáveis._

Ele e Bella chocam seus punhos sobre a mesa, mas Bella acrescenta: "Mas você sabe que a noite é sempre melhor para o homem quando a mulher fica bêbada." Ela mexe as sobrancelhas e compreensão amanhece nos olhos de Emmett. Só assim, ele admite.

"Sinto muito, querida. Você pode ficar bêbada". Ele beija Rose na bochecha. Ela dá uma risadinha.

"Ou ambos podem ficar bêbados e apenas tomar um táxi", sugiro.

"Nah, eu estou ficando velho demais para fazer o tipo '_Cara, Cadê O Meu Carro?'_ Você sabe?"

Eu sei. Estamos ficando velhos demais para um monte de coisas, e nós brindamos mais uma vez por crescermos. Por tomar melhores decisões. E quando Em e Rose são absorvidos no meio de outra discussão, Bella e eu brindamos a começar de novo.

Bella não me deixa fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa para ela uma vez estamos de volta ao seu apartamento. Ela está determinada a passar o resto da noite fazendo anotações para a entrevista de amanhã, e uma parte de mim sente como se a minha presença fosse mais distração do que bem-vinda. Mas quando eu sugiro ir embora, ela choraminga e me puxa em sua direção me agarrando pela camisa.

"Mas eu não _quero_ que você vá embora!"

Meus lábios estão contra os dela e eu murmuro: "Mas eu estou te distraindo."

"Não, você não está. Eu gosto de ter você aqui. Além disso, eu estou quase terminando."

Eu vou tomar um banho enquanto espero por ela. Quando termino, eu entro em seu quarto para encontrá-la deitada de bruços em cima do tapete gigante e feio, as pernas cruzadas no ar enquanto ela mastiga a tampa de uma caneta, pensativa. Ela não me vê lá, então eu me encosto no batente da porta e a observo.

Eu nunca tinha pensado que iria querer isso de novo, mas eu quero. Assim, fodidamente muito. E eu não posso me esquecer de como tenho sorte por ela estar me dando outra chance.

Depois de um momento, ela se vira, me encontrando na porta. Ela cora e rola, parecendo constrangida.

"Pare de olhar fixamente para mim!" Ela repreende-me, sorrindo.

"Você é bonita demais para não olhar", eu protesto.

"Sim, sim. Você e suas frases feitas." Ela revira os olhos.

"Não são _frases feitas_, se forem verdadeiras."

Ela não responde, mas se volta para suas notas, seu rosto ainda está um pouco corado. Ela tenta esconder um sorriso.

"Eu vou assistir televisão até que você esteja pronta", eu digo, virando-me para sair.

"Espere!"

Eu me viro novamente, surpreso.

Bella de repente parece incomodada. E depois, insegura. "Esquece".

"Diga-me."

"Não. É estúpido."

"Não pode ser estúpido."

"Como você sabe? Você nem sabe o que é."

"Exatamente, porque você não me disse."

"Bem, eu acabei com o momento agora, de qualquer maneira. Então, agora realmente _será_ estúpido. Eu farei na próxima oportunidade."

Eu suspiro, exasperado. "Você será a minha morte, você sabe disso?"

Ela apenas sorri. "Você não tem idéia."

Bella está se sentindo bem sobre a entrevista. Ela me liga depois que acabou de retransmitir todos os detalhes, em seguida, passa metade da noite a trabalhando neles, embora ela tenha o fim de semana inteiro para escrever o relatório. Eu lhe dou algum espaço para que ela possa terminá-lo sem distrações. Eu vou para minha casa em Olympia, em busca de algum tempo sozinho, mas há uma batida na porta duas horas ou mais depois da minha chegada. Diante da minha busca de solidão abandonada, eu atendo ansiosamente, pensando ser uma visita surpresa de Bella.

Mas Lauren está lá em vez disso, vestida de saltos e uma saia apertada. O cabelo dela está impecável, a maquiagem exagerada, e ela me dá um sorriso cauteloso como saudação.

"Hei, Lauren." Estou surpreso. Ela não me ligou durante toda a semana, o que não é exatamente incomum - às vezes, ela passa várias semanas sem a necessidade de outra companhia - mas isso não nega o fato de que nunca retornei a última ligação dela e que eu a deixei na mão antes disso.

Ela sorri para mim. "Eu estou bem. Muito bem", ela responde afirmativamente. "Desculpe por apenas aparecer, mas eu estava passando e... bem, não nos falamos recentemente. E você?" Ela parece bem, mas se agita nervosamente.

"Eu estou bem. E sim, me desculpe, eu estive... ocupado." Esta é uma desculpa esfarrapada. Eu debato internamente se a convido ou não para entrar, mas, eventualmente, eu convido.

Nós nos sentamos no sofá, e ela está mais perto do que eu gostaria. Há uns bons dois metros entre nós, mas ainda é muito perto.

"E agora? Você ainda está ocupado?" Ela olha para mim com esperança, e fico triste com o pensamento. Lauren é uma boa pessoa, ela é apenas... muito parecida comigo. Ela é cautelosa em deixar as pessoas entrarem e cautelosa de se aproximar demais. É por isso que nós éramos como um par perfeito. Não havia expectativas de qualquer um de nós.

"Lauren, eu..." Eu suspiro, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu conheci alguém," eu finalmente admito. "E as coisas têm sido estranhas para mim, mas eu realmente gosto dela. É mais do que apenas sexo e... eu não sei..."

Lauren permanece em silêncio. Ela acena, mas não olha para mim.

"Ela me faz realmente feliz", eu finalmente concluo. Eu não esperava que ela sentisse qualquer entusiasmo sobre isso, mas ela tem o direito de saber de tudo. Eu não deveria tê-la tratado da maneira que fiz no mês passado.

Ela suspira pesadamente e, finalmente, seus olhos encontram os meus. "Bem, isso é ótimo, Edward. Estou muito feliz por você." Seus olhos estão tristes, mas ela realmente não parecia feliz, mesmo que fosse só por mim. É mais do que eu esperava.

"Sinto muito, Lauren", eu digo a ela. Eu estou sendo verdadeiro em minhas desculpas.

"Não seja ridículo, Edward. Você não deve pedir desculpas por ser feliz com alguém."

"Eu devia ter lhe contado antes. Eu me meti em todo o tipo de merda, para ser honesto. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo por um tempo."

Ela encolhe os ombros, despreocupada. "Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu sei que você compreenderia se eu encontrasse alguém, então... sim. Nós somos apenas amigos agora. Pelo menos, eu espero que nós ainda possamos ser amigos." Ela olha para mim, como se esperasse uma resposta agora.

"Eu espero que sim também, Lauren." Espero, mas isso não me deixa de surpreender. Mas Lauren é uma boa pessoa. Ela é fácil de conviver e ela seria uma ótima amiga.

Ela suspira e depois se levanta. "Eu provavelmente deveria ir, então. Eu deveria ter ligado, mas eu senti como se você estivesse me evitando. Eu acho que eu estava certa." Ela sorri tristemente e eu gemo. Eu nunca faço as coisas _direito_.

"Sinto muito", eu digo novamente, mas ela acena se esquivando do meu pedido de desculpas.

"Eu te disse para não se preocupar", diz ela. Ela nos conduz em uma nova direção. "Posso conhecê-la algum dia?"

Eu penso nisso. "Eu não sei", eu respondo com sinceridade. Provavelmente seria muito estranho.

Ela sorri com tristeza, porque ela entende. Eu ando até a porta. Ela me dá um abraço ali mesmo no hall de entrada, enquanto diz adeus. Então, como se Deus realmente me odiasse, eu abro a porta para revelar Bella de pé do outro lado, os ombros curvados, sua postura insegura. Ela obviamente notou o carro de Lauren na garagem. Seus olhos piscam para Lauren, e então para os meus, e depois provavelmente para a forma como juntos estamos parados.

Não consigo ler a emoção em seus olhos. Ela não está com raiva, nem magoada, mas ela certamente não está feliz. Lauren suga uma respiração profunda antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa.

"É ela?" Ela tem um sorriso largo. Bella a olha desconfiada.

"Quem é você?" Sua voz não tem o tom acusatório como eu pensei que teria. Lauren dá um passo adiante para se apresentar, mas eu dou um passo antes que ela tenha a chance.

"Sim, Lauren. Esta é _Bella_, a garota de quem eu acabei de lhe falar. Bella, essa é Lauren."

Bella olha para mim, buscando a verdade nestas palavras. Meu coração dispara enquanto eu digo uma prece silenciosa. _Por favor, por favor, por favor, não me fôda mais, Lauren..._

Lauren dá uma risadinha. Meu coração cai. E então, "É um prazer, Bella. Eu estava falando sobre o quanto queria conhecê-la." Ela se vira para mim. "Você me disse que ela era linda, Edward. Você não disse que era tão _linda_", ela ralha com uma piscadela.

Bella parece estar respirando novamente. Isso é uma coisa boa.

"Baby, Lauren só passou por um segundo. Nós estávamos conversando." Eu ando até ela, envolvendo o meu braço em volta de seu ombro para que ela saiba onde meus afetos estão. Ela acena com a cabeça enquanto Lauren passa por nós, se movendo em direção às escadas.

"Sim, eu deveria ter ligado. Eu só não falava com Edward há tempos." Ela olha para Bella, e quase parece... melancólica? "Mas eu realmente deveria ir. Foi bom conhecê-la."

Bella parece encontrar sua voz. "Hum, sim. O mesmo aqui."

Lauren acena e se retira para o seu carro. Estou muito nervoso, ansioso pela possível tempestade de merda que está prestes a acontecer. Eu não posso acreditar na minha sorte horrível.

Bella diz que confia em mim, mas eu não posso imaginar como eu me sentiria se estivesse no lugar dela.

Eu a puxo para dentro, fechando rapidamente a porta atrás de nós. Eu ouço Lauren sair em seu carro. Imediatamente, eu me volto para Bella, meu rosto cheio de remorso e de pânico.

"Bella, eu juro por _Deus_ que eu não a toquei. Ela apenas apareceu, então eu disse a ela sobre você e que ela e eu não poderíamos ver um ao outro mais. Eu prometo. Eu teria dito que ela estava pensando em aparecer se tivesse sido avisado. Ou então eu teria pedido a ela para não vir".

Bella me corta. "Edward?"

"Sim?" Estou ansioso como o inferno. Eu me sinto como se tivéssemos acabado de começar e eu já tenha feito algo para foder com tudo.

"Você disse que não tocou nela?"

"Eu a abracei", eu respondo com sinceridade. "Um abraço de despedida. Porque nós não veremos um ao outro mais. Eu prometo."

Ela acena com a cabeça. "E você não _quer_ vê-la?"

Deixo escapar um suspiro trêmulo. "Deus não, Bella. Não. É só _você_ agora. Só você."

Bella acena com a cabeça novamente, e parece aliviada. "É só você, também", ela responde. "E se você diz que isso foi o que aconteceu, eu confio em você."

Estou tão chocado, tão feliz, que eu a beijo. Eu a beijo com tanta força que é quase doloroso, derramando todo o meu alívio e gratidão a este ato, e sua paixão é igual a minha. Ela puxa a minha camisa, trazendo-me mais perto, e eu sei que estamos bem. Temos um ao outro, e nós estamos bem.

Qualquer que seja o que a vida decida atirar em nós, podemos fazê-lo funcionar. Juntos.

* * *

**Quem foi que comentou no último capítulo que achou que era Lauren na porta quando a Senhora Cope veio pedir ajuda? Eita... kkkkk**

**Mais dois... :(**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

(Tradutora – Nai)

**~BPOV~**

Fora da vista dele por apenas um dia, e eu já sinto falta dele como uma louca. Patética, eu sei.

Ele se ofereceu para vir, mas eu lhe disse que queria trabalhar em meu relatório. Eu estava empolgada com isso e estava determinada a gastar cada momento livre escrevendo, até que estivesse feito. Mas sem ele aqui, tudo parece... fora do lugar. E eu me encontro incapaz de me concentrar, mais ainda do que quando ele está tocando a minha pele ou beijando o meu ombro.

Eu decido surpreendê-lo, mas tenho uma sensação que se intensifica à medida em que eu chego mais perto de sua casa. Eu não posso identificá-la, mas eu sei que tem algo a ver com a feia e brilhante BMW estacionada em sua garagem. Eu nunca vi o carro antes, mas não importa. Meu instinto me diz para não gostar dele. Então, eu não gosto.

Hesito em sua garagem. Eu penso em ir embora, assumir o pior e fugir. Mas temos trabalhado tão duro com tudo o que ganhamos na semana passada. Ele trabalhou duro para ganhar a minha confiança, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é bater na porta e ver o que está acontecendo.

Eu estou na porta da frente. Devo ter ficado aqui por sólidos cinco minutos, debatendo e batendo em cima de nada. Minhas mãos parecem chumbo: muito pesadas para levantar, pesadas demais para bater. Eu tento ouvir os sons lá de dentro - talvez gemidos, gritos ou algo assim. Mas isso provavelmente ocorreria no quarto, a menos que eles estivessem fazendo isso na mesa da cozinha. E o pensamento dele transando com outra pessoa na mesa da cozinha me causa náuseas. Mesmo que seja uma mesa diferente.

Oh, o que diabos eu estou dizendo? Edward pode estar lá com um cara. Pode ser Emmett, por tudo que eu sei. Talvez Emmett tenha comprado um carro novo e eu não saiba.

Mas eu ainda não levantei a minha mão. Eu ainda não tenho coragem de bater.

E então a porta se abre.

Uma garota está lá. Ela é linda. Alta, elegante, na moda. Seus dentes são realmente brancos. _Muito_ brancos. E ela está de pé demasiadamente perto me ver aqui. Sua expressão não augura nada de bom para a minha insegurança sobre a situação, e eu me vejo mudando de lugar, os meus olhos piscam de um lado para o outro entre os dois.

A garota fala primeiro. Ela se apresenta, e ela parece alegre por me conhecer. Animada e gentil, mas também um pouco triste. E ela é Lauren.

_Lauren_. Eu quero vomitar. Eu não sei, mas ela conhece Edward, e ela viu muito dele. Uma grande parte de mim quer arrancar os olhos dela para que ela não possa nunca mais ser capaz de ver as gloriosas partes dele de novo, mas isso realmente não parece ser uma razão legítima para dar aos policiais. Além disso, você ainda pode foder alguém mesmo cego, o que significa que se eu vou ser presa, eu provavelmente deveria fazer a coisa bem feita. Mas eu, infelizmente, prometi durante a minha juventude que eu nunca iria matar ninguém, não importa quão cadela ela fosse.

Há também que pouco sobre confiar em Edward. E ser madura. Então vai tudo _Lisa Nowak_* para cima de Lauren provavelmente seria uma má idéia, porque isso me faria parecer tanto desconfiada quanto imatura.

_*Ex oficial da NASA, foi presa pela tentativa de seqüestro da Capitã a força aérea dos EUA Colleen Shipman, que estava romanticamente envolvida com o astronauta Willian Oefelein._

_Porra_.

Lauren não é nada exceto agradável para mim. Quando ela sai, Edward me puxa para dentro, um desastre emocional. Ele está seriamente angustiado sobre isso, e eu rapidamente o avalio enquanto ele derrama a sua desculpa. Ele não cheira a mulher. Seus lábios não estão inchados. Não há manchas de batom, apesar de que Lauren estava _definitivamente _usando uma maquiagem pesada. Não existem rugas em suas roupas - estão mais puras do que as minhas, na verdade, mas isso não é realmente de todo estranho, porque eu suspeito que ele mande os funcionários da lavanderia usar metade de uma lata de amido em cada camisa para garantir que elas não percam a sua forma ao longo do dia. Dessa forma, as rugas são sempre mantidas à distância.

Ele não está me dando nenhuma razão para não confiar nele. E é isso que se tornou entre nós - uma questão de confiança. Estamos reconstruindo a nossa relação neste fundamento, e se eu não posso confiar nele agora, eu não posso esperar que duremos semanas e meses e anos para o futuro.

E quando ele diz que sou somente eu agora, eu estou feliz o suficiente para chorar.

O relatório que eu entreguei foi muito melhor do que bem. Aparentemente, a autora ficou satisfeita com o que viu e ligou para agradecer-nos, que por sua vez me rendeu alguns elogios do editor e uma chance de escrever novamente. Eu vou ser uma editora de texto em tempo integral e a tempo parcial, jornalista. Ao mesmo tempo que é um pequeno passo, a notícia é emocionante.

"Isso está pra lá de incrível, baby", Edward me diz mais tarde naquela noite. Ele está sentado à minha frente na mesa da cozinha em minha casa, estamos comendo, um grande e complicado jantar que eu resolvi fazer para comemorar, e eu não tive que pedir duas vezes antes que Edward concordasse em vir. A melhor parte é tê-lo aqui.

"Obrigada." Eu estou sorrindo, e meu rosto está vermelho da emoção, mas eu não me importo. "Eu estava pensando em você quando fiz isso. Tudo isso."

Edward olha para mim. "Ah?"

Concordo com a cabeça. "Você disse que se eu quisesse ser uma escritora, então eu precisava dar esse passo de alguma forma... mesmo que fosse pequeno. Eu quase não me voluntariei porque ela era uma espécie de nervosa, você sabe? Mas eu fiz isso e agora está abrindo as portas para mim."

Eu sorrio, e o sorriso de retorno de Edward é de tirar o fôlego. "Eu sabia que você poderia fazer isso, Bella. Você apenas tem que ter confiança em si mesma."

"Eu tenho". Pelo menos eu tenho agora. "Obrigada, Edward."

"Você não tinha que cozinhar, você sabe", diz ele. "Poderíamos ter saído para comemorar."

"Eu queria cozinhar. Eu gosto de ficar em casa algumas vezes."

"O que você quer fazer depois do jantar?"

"Nós poderíamos assistir a um filme. Eu aluguei outro engraçado - _The Hangover_".

Mas nós nem sequer chegamos ao sofá, e o filme certamente nunca vê o meu leitor de DVD. Em vez disso, ele segura meus quadris enquanto eu o monto, meus gritos abafados contra seus lábios enquanto ele me vira e empurra dentro de mim com movimentos longos, estáveis.

Aqui é onde eu quero estar.

É uma quinta-feira, e o dia foi longo. Rose quer que eu saia com ela para ajudar a encontrar um vestido para um jantar com os pais de Emmett. Eu concordo, porque não passamos muito tempo juntas ultimamente e, não importa o quão bem eu e Edward estejamos nos dando bem, não estou interessada em perder uma das minhas melhores amigas.

É preciso um total de três lojas antes que ela encontre algo que ainda valha à pena provar e, em seguida mais quatro lojas antes de encontrar o vestido que ela goste. Estou exausta e me queixo da maneira que eu costumo fazer durante as compras e paramos em um restaurante local para comer e beber algo.

"Você está nervosa por encontrar seus pais?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

Ela coloca uma batata frita em sua boca. "Não. Os pais sempre me amam."

Concordo com a cabeça. Ela sempre foi cheia de confiança, e eu a invejo por isso.

"Você está nervosa para encontrar os pais de Edward?"

Sacudo a cabeça. "Eu já os conheço. Lá atrás quando éramos... você sabe."

Ela sorri. "Oh, sim. Será que eles sabem sobre tudo isso?"

Deus, espero que não. Nós poderíamos esquecer as boas primeiras impressões - ou mesmo as segundas. Eu nunca seria capaz de encontrar o meu caminho de volta em suas boas graças novamente. E enquanto eu duvide que Edward diria alguma coisa, eu não tenho certeza por Alice. "Eu não sei."

"Melhor ter certeza. Você deveria perguntar a Edward sobre isso antes de vê-los novamente", ela avisa-me conscientemente.

"Sim, sim." Nós atravessaremos essa ponte quando chegarmos a ela.

Eu uso o banheiro antes de sair. Quando estou saindo vejo alguém no bar - a única pessoa que conheço que tem a capacidade de causar um aumento da minha frequência cardíaca em pânico puro. Mas eu me esforço para manter a calma e caminho lentamente até o meu assento, meus olhos colados na parte de trás da sua cabeça mesmo que eu tente desviar o olhar.

Estou quase na mesa quando ele se vira e seus olhos frios e cinzentos encontram os meus. E eu congelo, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas e dá um sorriso de reconhecimento, mas não é agradável ou convidativo. E também não dura muito tempo, porque há uma bela loira à sua esquerda que rouba sua atenção.

Rose segue a minha linha de visão e está fora de seu assento. Deixamos o restaurante com pressa e os olhos frios não me seguem.

"Aquele era James?" Rose sussurra uma vez que estamos lá fora.

Eu rapidamente aceno, ainda abalada. Mas ele não vai fazer nada contra mim... certo?

_Não seja uma ingênua de merda, Bella_ .

"Sim, e ele me viu!" Eu digo a ela.

"Eu vou voltar e arrancar o seu pau fora. Eu vou fazê-lo ali mesmo no bar," ela oferece. Não há humor em suas palavras.

"Isso só vai irritá-lo," eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não quero nada com ele mais. Ele não fez nada para mim."

"Ultimamente", ela resmunga.

"Sim, também. Talvez ele tenha seguido em frente em busca de mais presas interessantes."

"Obviamente. Você viu aquela garota em seu braço? Que peitos eram aqueles, tamanho 52?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas eles eram assustadores", eu sussurro.

Rose dá uma risadinha e acaricia seus próprios seios. "Nada pode bater o 'al naturale'".

Nós entramos em seu carro, e me viro para olhar para o restaurante enquanto nos afastamos. Tem sido semanas desde que eu vi ou ouvi falar de James - desde o dia em que eu o soquei na cara - e até agora ele não está mostrando muito interesse em mim. Talvez ele realmente tenha mudado.

No entanto, eu posso completamente simpatizar com a paranóia de Alice.

Alice vem visitar, e ela e Edward entram em uma briga. Eu nem tenho certeza do que se trata, mas eu posso ouvi-la gritar com ele lá embaixo. Eu nunca o ouvi levantar a voz e, finalmente, a porta se fecha quando ela sai.

Eu não tenho certeza se deveria descer ou dar-lhe um momento. Antes que eu possa tomar a minha decisão, ele voa pela porta do quarto, tirando a gravata com raiva e quase estrangula a si mesmo no processo. Eu mantenho a minha distância, porque eu nunca sei o que dizer a pessoas com raiva. Eu costumo sempre tornar as coisas piores.

Ele não olha para mim. Ele começa a desabotoar a camisa, praticamente rasgando-a através das casas.

Talvez eu devesse dizer alguma coisa.

Não, não. Eu só vou torná-lo pior.

Mas ainda...

"Deus, ela me enfurece às vezes." Ele senta na cama e coloca a cabeça entre as mãos. Depois de tomar uma respiração lenta e pesada, ele finalmente parece relaxar um pouco.

Eu caminho para me sentar ao lado dele, ainda cautelosa. "O que aconteceu?"

Ele suspira. "Ela quer se mudar para o Texas."

Dou-lhe um momento. Ele está calmo e, finalmente, eu não quero que ele se irrite de novo.

"Por quê?" Acabo por perguntar, com o cuidado de manter a minha voz suave.

Ele balança a cabeça, e leva um momento para responder. "Jasper conseguiu um emprego lá. É de onde ele é. Sua mãe ainda mora lá."

Isso faz sentido. Não é incomum querer estar perto de sua família, embora, naturalmente, isso irá colocá-la mais longe de _sua_ família. E eu tenho certeza de que isto é o que incomoda Edward. Ele raramente a vê assim como está.

Mas ele não quer ouvir isso. Ele não quer me ouvir dizer que a decisão é dela, não dele. Mesmo que ele estivesse esperando que ela voltasse para cada.

Se há uma coisa que eu aprendi, é que a vida é imprevisível. Você faz algo esperando uma resposta, mas o efeito resultante é completamente imprevisível. Não há como controlá-la. Não há nenhum ponto em pensar que você pode.

Eu esfrego suas costas suavemente. Eu não digo nada, porque eu não quero que ele se sinta pior.

Ele sabe a verdade. No fundo, ele sabe, e me ouvir dizer que não irá torná-lo mais fácil.

Eu faço o jantar, que é comido em silêncio. Quando terminamos, Edward me ajuda a limpar e carregar a máquina de lavar louça e então ele marcha pelas escadas depois de um breve obrigado. Ele se parece como se seu cão tivesse acabado de morrer, e eu odeio sentir que não há nada que eu possa fazer para torná-lo melhor.

A casa fica em silêncio por um tempo, e então eu o ouço tomar uma ducha. Após concluir que ele teve uma quantidade adequada de tempo para si mesmo, eu caminho na ponta dos pés pelas escadas e abro a porta do banheiro. Vapor derrama e, à direita, o chuveiro está desligado. Ele abre a porta do box e pega uma toalha e, enquanto eu sei que não deveria, eu admiro seu corpo nu até que esteja coberto com o material fino da toalha.

Ele me vê lá e dá um sorriso fraco, indiferente.

"Sinto muito", eu digo, e seu sorriso vacila. Ele balança a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem."

Ele se move na minha frente e coloca o meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Meus olhos vibram fechados automaticamente e então eu sinto seus lábios na minha testa, meu nariz, e depois em meus lábios.

O beijo é suave no início, com as bocas fechadas e toques suaves. Seus dedos trilham no meu pescoço para minha clavícula, e de repente seu corpo úmido imprensa o meu, empurrando-me para trás contra o balcão. O beijo se aprofunda, sua língua empurra com força entre meus lábios e desliza contra a minha. Eu suspiro em sua boca enquanto ele segura o meu rosto e derrama cada emoção - cada bocado de frustração, tristeza, desespero saudade nesse beijo. E eu arco com essas coisas com ele, e eu entendo, e é assim que eu o ajudo.

Beijos molhados e quentes caem no meu ombro. "Eu preciso de você, baby. Eu preciso de você pra caralho muito."

Sua toalha cai, embora eu possa tê-la puxado. Ele levanta-me em seus braços e eu coloco as minhas pernas em torno dele enquanto ele me coloca em cima do balcão. Ele me beija de novo, sua respiração é quente e pesada, antes de finalmente se afastar e me levar para fora do banheiro em direção à cama.

Minhas costas atingem a maciez de seus cobertores e ele pressiona seu corpo contra o meu. Ele me beija em todos os lugares, os lábios apenas deixando minha pele, quando necessário, para que a minha blusa possa ser removida. Ele puxa a minha calça jeans para longe e depois minha calcinha. Logo depois, cada artigo rapidamente é descartado no chão. Seus lábios se arrastam pela pele sensível do meu estômago, enquanto seus dedos esfregam entre as minhas dobras com um movimento lento e deliberado, e dois dedos entram no meu corpo no mesmo instante em que sua língua toca o meu clitóris.

Eu suspiro e empurro as costas para fora da cama, sobrecarregada com a sensação. Minutos depois, ele se arrasta em cima de mim novamente e me beija com força antes de deslizar para dentro de mim com um movimento rápido e fluido. Eu envolvo as minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele para acomodá-lo e ele é forçado a ir mais profundo dentro de mim. Desta forma, nos movemos juntos como uma só alma, combinados, imperfeitos.

Quando nós dois estamos saciados, ele repousa ao meu lado com a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu corro os dedos por seus cabelos bagunçados. Nenhum de nós fala por um tempo.

Mas ele finalmente quer falar sobre isso. Em um tom comedido, tão baixo que eu mal posso ouvir, ele diz: "Eu me preocupo com ela."

Concordo, apesar de que com o rosto virado para o outro lado ele não possa ver. "Ela é sua irmã mais nova. É natural se preocupar."

Ele suspira. "Eu praticamente a criei, você sabe?"

Mas eu não sei. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ele hesita antes de responder, e eu acho que ele está perdido nas memórias. "Ela tinha apenas seis anos quando nossa mãe morreu. Levou... bem, ela levou um longo tempo para se recuperar disso. Eu era praticamente a única pessoa em que ela confiava. Eu era o único que ela ouvia."

Eu não posso imaginar perder um pai agora, muito menos enquanto tão jovem. "Quantos anos você tinha?"

"Nove".

_Jesus Cristo_.

Eu não quero pressioná-lo para qualquer coisa que ele não esteja pronto para me dizer. Eu fico acariciando o cabelo dele, esperando para dar conforto.

"Nós tivemos que ir morar com Esme e Carlisle", ele continua. "Levou muito tempo para nos abrir com eles. Foi muito duro."

Eu não tenho certeza se quero saber a resposta, mas eu insisto em perguntar. "Onde estava o seu pai?"

Ele morde o lábio por um momento. Posso dizer que ele não quer falar sobre isso, e eu quase me arrependo de perguntar.

"Você não tem que me dizer. Desculpe," Eu rapidamente murmuro.

"Está tudo bem", ele sussurra, e com uma respiração profunda, ele diz, "Ele estava na prisão. Ele a matou. Ele disse que foi um acidente, mas ele a espancou tanto que ela, que ela..."

Ele está ficando ansioso. Tento acalmá-lo, mas ele se mexe contra mim, puxando-me mais para perto, e aparentemente não tem vontade de parar agora que começou.

"Ele morreu logo depois. Pneumonia ou algo assim. Mas foi provavelmente por causa de seus problemas com a bebida. Ele viu um médico, uma vez que lhe disse que ele iria morrer se não parasse logo, mas ele não escutou." Ele engole, e vejo seu queixo apertar. E então, "Eu não posso dizer que fiquei triste por vê-lo ir."

Eu o abraço. Eu o abraço tão firmemente quanto posso, e ainda não é o suficiente. Eu não tinha idéia de que ele tinha passado por tanta dor no passado.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward", eu sussurro.

Ele não olha para mim. Ele olha para frente, a cabeça ainda descansando em meu peito, e o pouco que eu posso ver do seu rosto é vazio de emoções.

"Você não acha que isso é horrível?" ele finalmente me pergunta, e sua voz tem a emoção que o rosto tenta esconder. "Eu tentei me importar por ele ter morrido, mas eu só... honestamente? Eu estava chateado. Por tudo."

"Claro que não é terrível, Edward," Eu asseguro-lhe rapidamente. "Ele o fez passar por muita coisa ruim. Ele lhe tirou a sua mãe..."

Seus olhos se fecham e ele suspira profundamente. "Eu me preocupei por muito tempo se eu não seria como ele", continua. "Eu não bebia... eu não tocava em álcool. Então havia uma garota no colégio, que eu namorei por um tempo. Eu gostava dela... ela foi a primeira pessoa que eu já cheguei perto."

Continuo imparcial, porque neste momento não é sobre mim qualquer insegurança mesquinha que eu possa ter. É o seu passado, e pelo jeito, não é feliz.

"Tudo bem", eu digo com a voz encorajadora. Talvez uma vez que esteja tudo fora de seu peito, ele se senta melhor. Mais livre.

"Ela me traiu. Um amigo meu me incentivou a ficar bêbado... ele disse que faria eu me sentir melhor. Então eu o fiz. E então eu a confrontei, e eu estava com raiva, mas não como... eu não teria _feito_ qualquer coisa. Eu não a teria _machucado._" Sua voz é insistente. "Mas ela ficou com medo, e mais tarde ela me disse que ficou preocupada com isso. Eu não sei por que, pois ela não sabia nada sobre o meu pai. Mas me fez pensar... e eu me questionei a respeito. E eu nunca mais fiquei bêbado novamente. E eu apenas parei de fazer um esforço. Com as mulheres."

Ele olha para mim, com os olhos cheios de remorso. E meu coração sangra por ele, e eu sinto sua dor.

"Eu bebo", ele me diz rapidamente. "Eu até mesmo fico embriagado, mas nunca completamente bêbado. Eu não gosto de... não estar no controle de mim mesmo." Suas palavras são lentas. Cuidadosas.

"Meu pai era uma pessoa decente quando não estava bebendo. Quero dizer, ele estava _sempre_ bêbado, mas às vezes ele bebia o suficiente para agir _certo_, enquanto outras vezes ele ficava completamente acabado. E era aí que ele ia atrás dela."

Eu deslizo para baixo de modo que estejamos ao nível dos olhos um do outro, puxando seu corpo para perto. Enquanto ele achar difícil me olhar nos olhos durante sua confissão, eu quero assegurar-lhe que todas as minhas palavras sejam verdadeiras. Que elas são sinceras, e que eu não penso mal dele ou o julgo.

"Mas ele é _não_ você, Edward", eu digo, sussurrando, implorando-lhe para acreditar nisso. "Você não é_ como ele_. Você é o cara que não vai fica bêbado, aquele que nunca bateu numa mulher. O que era uma _vergonha_ de comportamento".

Há tristeza em seus olhos, mas nenhuma umidade. Ele não chora.

"Eu sei", diz ele, e sua voz soa cansada. "Eu nunca agi como ele - ou queria. Eu percebi... eu _esperava_... que talvez algumas das qualidades da minha mãe tivessem ofuscado os defeitos dele."

"Tenho certeza de que sim, Edward. Você não é uma má pessoa."

"Estou preocupado com Alice, Bella. Ela está se afastando da única família que ela já teve." Ele faz uma pausa breve. "Eu estava esperando que ela voltasse", ele sussurra.

Eu corro meus dedos pelo seu nariz, nos lábios e no queixo, e ele fecha os olhos ao meu toque.

"É natural ficar preocupado", asseguro-lhe. "Se sua mãe estivesse aqui, eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria preocupada também. Esme e Carlisle provavelmente estão preocupados.

"Mas isso não significa que você deva tentar segurá-la ou prendê-la por causa do que aconteceu. Ela é uma pessoa mais forte por isso. Ela é adulta e pode cuidar de si mesma, e ela sempre terá Jasper se as coisas ficarem difíceis. E é claro que ela vai ligar e vir visitar."

Edward me beija, e é terno, cuidadoso e cheio de emoção. E embora ele não diga, eu posso dizer a partir de suas ações que eu estou ajudando. É pela maneira que ele me segura perto e acaricia o meu nariz com o dele, que eu acho que estou no caminho certo. Ele planta beijos suaves no meu queixo e simplesmente aprecia o pouco de conforto que eu tento trazer.

O tempo passa, e permanecemos deitados juntos em silêncio, enquanto eu continuo a acariciar seu cabelo, de forma calmante e reconfortante.

E suas palavras são baixas, mas soam cristalinas no silêncio da noite.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

E minha resposta é dita da mesma forma.

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

* * *

_Só mais um amadas... :'(_

_Então, quem já viu a substituta de A Betting Man? Eu já postei o primeiro capítulo, mas percebi que a maioria de vocês ainda não apareceu por lá... **The Path We Chose** é uma história linda e eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão amá-la tanto quanto eu. Espero vocês lá!_

_Beijo, Nai._


	34. Chapter 34

**Epílogo**

"_Na presença de Deus, a nossa família e amigos, eu ofereço-lhe o meu voto solene de ser o seu parceiro fiel na saúde e na doença, em tempos bons e ruins, e na alegria, assim como na tristeza."_

Eu respiro fundo e encontro o olhar de Edward, e ele pisca para mim do outro lado do corredor.

_"Eu prometo te amar incondicionalmente, apoiá-lo em seus objetivos, honrar e respeitar você, rir com você e chorar com você, e lhe estimar por enquanto nós dois vivermos"._

Meus olhos se voltam para Rose, e eu me concentro em quão bonita ela parece em seu vestido de seda bege com detalhes em vermelho, seu cabelo pendurado em grandes anéis dourados pelas costas. Sua pele está brilhando, os olhos estão brilhantes, e eu não acho que já a vi tão adorável.

Além disso, Edward e eu fizemos uma aposta de quando Emmett faria algo embaraçoso. Porque não era realmente uma questão de _se, _nós decidimos. Edward achou que ele iria dizer algo durante seus votos, mas eu apostei que seria durante ou após o beijo. E foi coisa fácil de fazer, esta aposta. Um simples gesto entre duas pessoas que se importam uma com a outra - que não é grande coisa, porque ele é tudo para mim agora.

E as apostas nunca são assim tão más. Elas me rendem muitas massagens nas costas.

Os olhos de Emmett brilham e ele passa por seus votos sem problemas. Edward me chama a atenção e sorri, ele sabe que está perdido, mas só se a minha intuição não me decepcionar.

E então acontece. Rose termina seus votos e é de repente mergulhada para trás para um beijo exagerado, o choque a faz enviar sua perna no ar. Ela quase derruba o primo de Emmett com o pé antes de seu vestido virar com uma rajada de vento e ela mostra a bunda para todos os padrinhos. Todos eles dão um passo para trás de surpresa e há vários olhos sobre a periquita dela antes de se afastarem novamente de vergonha.

Espero que ela tenha usado uma calcinha boa. Mas é o dia do casamento dela - Eu acho que você é amaldiçoada ou algo se não o fizer. Ou talvez você só deveria ser. Eu não me lembro.

Eu suprimo um sorriso, regozijando-me pela massagem nas costas que está por vir, e eu vejo Edward sacudir a cabeça em descrença.

Emmett se levanta, a pega e carrega até o altar, mas depois tem que voltar para tirar fotos. É tudo muito engraçado, nem consigo parar de sorrir e eu não estou tão certa de que Rose está mesmo ciente de que ela deu um show na festa de casamento para toda a área masculina. Ou então ela simplesmente não se importa.

Todo mundo está de pé e animado enquanto se reúnem perto do feliz casal para que possam abraçar e desejar felicidades e conversar. Eu sinto alguém passar contra o meu braço, e eu me viro.

"Oh meu Deus. Você pode acreditar em quão linda ela está?"

Alice não consegue controlar seu sorriso, que domina seu rosto, persistente e nunca vacilante. Ela viu Rose uma vez antes do casamento, e elas se deram bem imediatamente. Saímos para almoçar e, em seguida, fazer compras e Alice passou horas e horas vasculhando revistas de noivas em busca de idéias e vestidos. A rosa vermelha presa nos cachos lindos de Rosalie foi ideia dela, mas suas idéias nunca foram impostas ou indesejadas. Rosalie estava grata pela ajuda.

É uma vergonha Alice viver tão longe no Texas.

"Eu sei", eu respondo. "E Emmett não parece nada mal também."

"Nem me fale. Estou em estado de choque. Nunca pensei que ele iria ficar tão bem."

"Onde está Jasper?" Eu pergunto, olhando ao redor. Alice apenas encolhe os ombros.

"Conversando com Edward em algum lugar, eu acho." Ela olha para mim e sua expressão de repente está séria. "Você e Edward já se estabeleceram?"

Depois de meses de discussão, Edward finalmente desistiu de sua casa em Seattle, por um grande apartamento em Tacoma. E embora tenha me aterrorizado fazê-lo, eu desisti de meu apartamento e fui morar com ele.

As coisas faziam mais sentido desta forma. Sempre ansiosos para passar as noites juntos, nos encontramos fazendo um monte de viagens para ficar com o outro durante a noite e ainda ter que fazer todo o caminho de volta para ir para o trabalho pela manhã. Tacoma é uma bela cidade que serve como um bom meio termo, está a menos de uma hora de carro de Seattle e apenas meia hora de Olympia.

Eu consegui convencer Edward para alugarmos um apartamento em vez de comprar uma casa, contra o bom senso. Pareceu-me pouco prático comprar um imóvel quando pode ser que não se viva nele por muito tempo. Eu tenho atualmente procurado empregos perto de Olympia, enquanto Edward tem falado em estender sua empresa para Seattle. Ainda temos de encontrar um lugar de descanso final, ou chegar a uma decisão final, mas o processo tem sido uma experiência feliz e tem valido à pena. Eu nunca estive mais feliz do que agora, vivendo em Tacoma com Edward, mesmo que estejamos perdendo as alegrias do patrimônio que ele insiste que acompanha ao se comprar uma casa.

"Oh sim. Quase tudo fora das caixas", eu confirmo com um aceno de cabeça, e Alice sorri feliz.

Quando as fotos terminam, entramos em nossos carros e dirigimos até a casa dos pais de Rose para a recepção. É tudo meio surreal, ver Rose se casar. Não é algo que nós realmente falamos, eu nunca a imaginei em um vestido brilhante, com maquiagem impecável, com os cabelos ao vento de Washington enquanto o sol se põe no litoral. Eu nunca contemplei a sensação de conchas trituradas e areia debaixo dos meus pés descalços enquanto estou ao seu lado, o gosto de sal no ar enquanto as pontas do meu vestido golpeiam em torno dos meus joelhos. E ainda assim é perfeito, e tudo o que eu teria esperado para a minha melhor amiga e mais. E ela está tão feliz que faz o meu coração doer.

Nós estacionamos na rua em frente à casa de Rose e somos só eu e Edward dentro de seu carro quando ele se inclina para beijar meu pescoço. Eu sinto os arrepios na minha pele, antes de me permitir escorregar para fora do carro com um sorriso permanente estampado em meu rosto.

Edward se junta a mim, pisando na calçada fria. Nós dois colocamos os sapatos que trouxemos e a parte inferior das calças dele estão ligeiramente úmidas da areia molhada, mesmo que estivessem enroladas pela maioria do casamento. Elas devem ter se arrastado na areia em algum ponto.

"O que? Eu não ganho nada?" ele faz beicinho para mim. Reviro os olhos e tomo sua mão antes de levá-lo até a entrada de automóveis pavimentada.

"Você é um padrinho muito ganancioso", eu digo. "Não é como se você não me terá só para você esta noite."

Ele solta a minha mão e puxa um fio de cabelo que caiu do meu coque. "Eu acho que isso pode ser bom", diz ele, as palavras são baixas e quentes no meu ouvido. Tremo apenas a tempo do portão de madeira ser aberto e eu me vejo sendo levada para o quintal, com a mão dele nas minhas costas guiando o caminho.

Os pais de Rosalie se superaram. O quintal inteiro está decorado com lanternas de papel e fitas de seda combinando vermelho e bege, uma banda ao vivo está tocando à beira da piscina, um reggae suave saindo de seus instrumentos. Há pequenas mesas com duas cadeiras cada, um vaso fino com um lírio branco situado no centro, e uma mesa elegante coberta de hors d'oeuvres e uma fonte de chocolate. O pai de Rose está grelhando carnes e camarão sobre a sua enorme churrasqueira a gás, o cheiro flutuando no quintal é até mesmo perceptível perto do carro de Edward.

Nós nos misturamos e dançamos, e Edward oferece um brinde ao casal sobre os bons tempos passados e bons anos que virão - sobre as alegrias de encontrar alguém para confiar, alguém para amar, e seus olhos encontram os meus, enquanto ele profere suas palavras sinceras.

Mais tarde quando Rose e Emmett estão se despedindo, eu peço licença para ir ao banheiro e desapareço no interior da casa de três andares. Sua casa está calma, vazia e incrivelmente limpa, e eu facilmente encontro o banheiro no final do corredor, minha memória servindo como meu guia. Está trancado, então eu espero pacientemente do outro lado da porta.

Quando a porta finalmente se abre uma mulher alta e pálida, com cabelos cor de fogo sai. Ela me vê e sorri, passando rapidamente pela porta.

Seu rosto é familiar, mas eu não consigo me lembrar de onde eu a vi antes.

"Ei... você é Bella Swan, certo?"

Eu me viro surpresa porque me lembro de sua voz. E, de repente, eu me lembro _dela_.

"Victoria Burns?"

Eu fui para a escola com Victoria Burns, mas ela era mais pesada então e usava tingir o cabelo de um loiro horrível. Com seus olhos claros e pele translúcida, o resultado era lavado e sem atrativos. Ela quase não era notada e parecia preferir desse jeito, muitas vezes pairando atrás de cadernos e projetos de arte e sempre preferindo comer sozinha.

Mas as coisas são diferentes agora. _Agora_, ela está linda, uma figura alta e magra, com lábios carnudos e pele perfeita. Seu sorriso ilumina o rosto inteiro, seus olhos pálidos são impressionante quando ela olha para mim com uma expressão agradável.

Estou surpresa com o quanto ela mudou.

"A primeira e única", é a sua resposta fácil.

"Você está linda", eu digo rapidamente, sorrindo. "Como tem passado?"

"Bem. Eu trabalho na galeria de arte no Pike Place há alguns anos."

"Isso é maravilhoso. Você sempre teve esse interesse em arte", eu digo. "Eu não sabia que você e Rose ainda estavam em contato."

"Bem, é engraçado, mas na verdade eu apenas me encontrei com ela e seu marido na semana passada em um café no centro", ela me diz, e eu penso em como isso soa engraçado de ouvir: o _marido de Rose_. "Ela me disse que iria se casar e me convidou para o casamento... disse que poderíamos conversar mais tarde, após a lua de mel. Ela sempre foi muito boa para mim."

Isto é verdade. Rosalie não era boa para qualquer estranho, nem todos eram seus colegas no colégio, mas ela uma vez defendeu Victoria quando um cara a chamou a criança de Carrot Top***** e a fez chorar. Rose disse que _ninguém_ merecia ser chamado de Carrot Top. _Ninguém_.

_*Scott Thompson, mais conhecido como Carrot Top é um comediante americano conhecido por seu brilhante cabelo vermelho e humor auto-depreciativo._

"Bem, é muito bom ver você", eu digo com sinceridade. "Tem sido um tempo. Talvez possamos almoçar algum dia."

"Eu gostaria disso."

Eu me movo para passar por ela, mas sua voz me para novamente. "Bella... eu ouvi você namorou James?"

Eu me viro para olhar para ela, de repente cautelosa e reconhecidamente curiosa. "Sim?"

Seu sorriso de repente é tímido e um pouco envergonhado. "Eu namorei ele um pouco também", ela me diz. "Há alguns meses atrás. Acabei ouvindo sobre você de um de seus amigos."

"Ok", digo lentamente, sem saber onde ela está indo com isso. "Bem, eu espero que ele tenha sido melhor para você do que foi para mim." Eu não contava com isso, mas eu realmente não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Ele não foi, na verdade," ela diz com uma risada, mas não há humor em sua voz. "Ele estava sempre tentando mover nosso relacionamento muito rápido. Eu não queria, não realmente, mas eu..." Ela para de falar e parece envergonhada. Eu imediatamente sinto pena dela.

"Deus, Victoria. Eu sinto muito", eu digo sinceramente. Eu não posso nem imaginar o aquele imbecil fez com ela.

"Está tudo bem", diz ela, tentando afastar a minha preocupação. "Eu estou bem. Estávamos realmente bem por algumas semanas, mas depois as coisas ficaram meio feias e terminamos. O que eu realmente queria dizer é que ele está na prisão agora."

"Sério?" Eu pergunto, incapaz de conter o meu prazer. Mas eu não posso comemorar até que eu saiba o que o idiota fez. "O que ele fez?"

"Abuso de informação privilegiada", diz ela, balançando a cabeça em descrença. "Você pode acreditar? Eu não tinha idéia de que ele lidava com esse tipo de coisa. Aparentemente, ele estava fazendo isso o tempo todo em que estivemos juntos."

Informação privilegiada. Uau, isso é... sofisticado, considerando que foi feito por um cara como James.

Bem, tecnicamente, ele não deve ter sido sofisticado o suficiente. Ele foi pego, depois de tudo.

Sofisticado e James realmente não pertencem à mesma frase. Nunca.

"Você sabe de quanto tempo é sua sentença?" Pergunto eu espero. Mesmo uma vida sem liberdade condicional seria cedo demais, mas eu sei que eu nunca poderia ter a mesma sorte.

"Nove anos com liberdade condicional. Ele provavelmente vai sair antes disso, mas... nunca se sabe. Talvez a prisão lhe faça algum bem."

_Certo_. Eu vi os filmes. Pessoas levantam pesos na prisão e fazem tatuagens com canetas tinteiro, e depois quando saem eles sequestram aviões ou matam seus cônjuges. Eu não sou idiota. James nunca será confiável.

"Bem, eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso tudo com ele", eu digo, minha voz sincera. "Nós realmente deveríamos sair em breve. Aparentemente temos muito em comum." Eu sorrio para que ela saiba que eu quero dizer isso da melhor maneira possível, e sua expressão espelha a minha.

"Eu vi você com aquele cara", diz ela. "Vocês parecem muito felizes juntos."

Eu não posso evitar morder o lábio e sorrir em troca. "Sim", eu respondo. "Somos".

"Lembre-se, ela come um _monte_, então se ela começar a incomodar, apenas jogue um pouco de comida de gato molhado para ela e depois de um tempo ela vai ficar tão cheia que desmaiará pelo resto do dia."

"Eu sei, Emmett, eu sei. Eu entendi."

Eu já ouvi estas instruções antes, mas Emmett é muito ansioso e sente a necessidade de repetir. Mas eu acho que se eu posso lidar com um gato gordo, eu posso lidar com todos eles.

"E se isso não funcionar, apenas lhe dê um pouco de erva de gato. Ela vai ficar chapada e desmaiar durante metade do dia. Realmente funciona."

"Ela ouviu as primeiras quinze vezes, Emmett," Rose de repente acrescenta. Eles estão dizendo seu último adeus e se preparando para carregar o carro, onde vão dirigir para Seattle e ficar em um hotel por essa noite. Amanhã, eles vão embarcar em um avião e voar para a Grécia para sua lua de mel.

"Eu só estou me certificando, Rose", argumenta ele, irritado. "Ela nunca cuidou da pequena Heidi antes."

Emmett nomeou a gata em homenagem a Heidi Klum. Como um gato de merda que saiu do rabo grande de Ursula poderia ser comparado a Heidi Klum, eu nunca vou saber. E isso já parece um paradoxo, considerando Heidi já tem mais de vinte quilos e é tão redonda e irritante quanto sua mãe. Mas Emmett a ama do mesmo jeito.

Eu acho que ele tem algum tipo de fetiche secreto por gatos gordos. Ele literalmente saltou nos gatinhos de Ursula, quando ele descobriu que ela estava grávida, adotando Heidi e trazendo-a para casa sem sequer perguntar a Rose primeiro. É claro, Rose ficou chateada e disse que ele teria que devolvê-la, mas os gatos gordos aparentemente são muito mais bonitos quando s são bebês e a bola de pelos a conquistou.

Agora eu estou presa como babá de gato, e eu estou começando a ter pesadelos em forma de _flashback_ quando me lembro do banheiro entupido e de quase ter sido sufocada no meio da noite. Eu realmente preciso me lembrar de trancar a porta do quarto desta vez.

"Você está pronta para ir?" O braço de Edward desliza em torno de mim e ele beija a minha testa carinhosamente.

Eu já não ouço Em e Rose brigando, então eu me viro e descubro que eles estão praticamente fodendo contra a lateral de seu carro. E seus pais estão aqui! Mas em uma nota mais escandalosa, eles devem fazer um sexo de reconciliação bastante impressionante. Deus sabe que tem que ser freqüente, considerando a quantidade de tempo que esses dois passam discutindo.

"Eca", eu sussurro para Edward, mas não consigo parar de sorrir diante de sua exibição embaraçosa. "Você acha que eles pelo menos irão esperar até que cheguem ao hotel?"

"Eles são recém-casados, Bella. Eles estão autorizados a ser nojentos."

"Eu acho. Já não é um pecado, de qualquer maneira."

Edward olha para mim, incrédulo. "Você está preocupado em ser uma pecadora agora?"

Eu devolvo seu olhar. "Você está dizendo que eu não estou autorizada a me preocupar com meus pecados?"

Ele se inclina para frente, sua respiração quente contra a minha orelha. "Não. Eu só estou dizendo que é uma vergonha, porque eu planejo fazer coisas muito... _pecadoras_... com você esta noite."

Eu tremo, e de repente esperar que os pombinhos com tesão se afastem do carro de Rose não é mais uma opção. Eu pego a mão de Edward e o puxo para a dita dupla com tesão, de modo que possamos dizer adeus e dar o fora daqui.

"Sem mais conversa, Edward. Vamos."

Podemos ouvir Heidi uivando pela porta quando voltamos para o apartamento. Ela está andando pelo quarto e eu acho que ela está com fome ou algo assim, então eu tenho que parar e alimentá-la antes que nossos atos pecaminosos possam ocorrer. Eu imagino que isso é o que seria ter filhos - sempre haveria alguém por perto uivando por causa de comida e constantemente sendo um empata-foda. Eu acho que estou começando a ter _flashes_ do meu futuro.

Enquanto nunca Edward insista em adotar qualquer um dos gatinhos de Ursula, deve ficar tudo bem.

Eu coloco a comida de Heidi no chão, e Edward está atrás de mim antes mesmo de eu conseguir me levantar. Ele escova o meu cabelo para um lado e beija meu ombro nu, depois o meu pescoço antes de murmurar, "Eu já te disse o quão bonito você está neste vestido?"

Tremo antes de me virar e passo os braços ao redor de seus ombros. Seus olhos verdes estão escaldantes.

"Eu já te disse o quão quente você está neste terno de linho?"

Eu puxo o colarinho enquanto ele me beija, e então começo a desabotoar sua camisa. Ele pressiona sua boca contra a minha, de forma dura e insistente, e logo suas roupas estão sendo descartadas enquanto eu o empurro para o quarto, com cuidado para não esbarrar em Heidi.

Pelo tempo que estamos na frente da cama, ele está usando apenas cueca. Ela gira em torno de mim e empurra o meu cabelo de lado novamente e depois, lentamente, começa a baixar o zíper do meu vestido. Ele empurra o material de seda pelos meus ombros e ele cai em uma poça em volta dos meus pés.

Eu tiro os meus sapatos antes de ele me empurrar para cima da cama, os lábios ainda quentes contra os meus. Eu posso sentir meu coração acelerado, minha respiração acelera enquanto ele deixa aquecidos beijos ao longo da minha pele - do meu pescoço, pelo meu peito, pela renda do meu sutiã.

Ele beija meu mamilo através do tecido. Minhas mãos se infiltram através de seu cabelo, segurando-o contra mim.

"Nós vamos ter que ir para a igreja e pedir perdão pelos nossos atos pecaminosos desta noite", ele murmura, e eu não posso esconder o sorriso. Estou muito ansiosa por isso.

"Eu quero tentar algo novo hoje à noite", diz Edward, de repente, e ele traz o rosto de volta ao mina, de modo que apenas alguns centímetros separam nossos lábios. Seus olhos encontram os meus e eu posso ver o calor, a sinceridade.

"Tudo bem", eu digo ansiosamente, trazendo meus dedos para tocar a barba em seu queixo. Eu adoro experimentar coisas novas com ele. "O que você tem em mente?"

"Você confia em mim?"

Eu faço uma careta para ele, um pouco confusa, mas aceno que sim com a cabeça, no entanto. É claro que eu confio nele, foi nisso que trabalhamos todos esses meses. Temos trabalhado em ser honestos, na construção de uma base em nosso relacionamento em que ambos podemos confiar e ser confortável.

Edward se inclina e abre a gaveta da mesa da cabeceira, antes de eventualmente puxar algo brilhante e prateado. Mas estas são diferentes, elas são acolchoadas, o tecido em torno do metal serve como uma barreira de proteção, e a visão delas cria emoção em vez da angústia que me assombrou antes.

Ele segura as algemas na minha frente, e eu sei que ele quer me ouvir dizer isso.

Dou outro aceno e olho nos olhos dele, e minha decisão nunca oscila.

"Sim, Edward. É claro que eu confio em você."

Seu sorriso resultante é mau, e eu mordo meu lábio, ansiosa para começar a diversão.

* * *

Bem, acabou! :(

Não tenho palavras o suficiente para agradecê-las. Eu me diverti muito traduzindo essa fic e fiquei verdadeiramente espantada com o número de reviews que ela recebeu. Fico muito feliz quando consigo agradar... Eu não tive tempo de respondê-las adequadamente, mas tentei pelo menos responder quando alguém tinha dúvidas. Se eu deixei alguém sem resposta, por favor, me perdoe... eu adoraria responder cada review, mas tenho certeza de que vocês preferem que eu passe o meu tempo livre traduzindo o próximo capítulo, não é mesmo? ;)

Um enorme obrigada a minha Amiga/Beta/Sócia **Ana**. Ela começou aqui como Beta e quando eu a coloquei para me ajudar na tradução ela mergulhou de cabeça e se vocês passaram a ter dois capítulos por semana, foi por causa dela. Valeu Sócia!

Por último, quero pedir que continuem comigo, pois como eu já citei ali em cima,** The Path We Chose** já está sendo postada. Amanhã teremos o segundo capítulo. A fic é linda e desta vez eu conto com outra fera me ajudando na tradução: **Mili YLJJ**.

Ah, antes de eu ir, deixa eu fazer uma pergunta: vocês já deram uma passadinha em **Carlie's Eyes?** Deveriam. Só digo isto.

Então é isto. Detesto apertar o botãozinho 'complete', mas tem que ser feito. Vejo vocês por aí!

Beijão, Nai.


End file.
